Cody Oneshots
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: A whole bunch of Cody Oneshots. Seriously, these things'll go on forever...Cute, fluffy, romantic, dramatic, angsty,sad, whatever your in the mood for I guarentee will be in here. Insert your name in General Character ones, and I do requests too! R&R? Oh, btw I don't own any of the Cody Simpson songs!
1. Airport Love

It had been a month. Thirty long days. Four entire weeks since I've seen him.

I sighed and paced the vacant airport floor, listening to the rain beat against the heavy glass window like a heartbeat. A lady at the front desk drummed her fingers while she watched me pace around the room. She gave me a swift smile when I caught her eye.

Cody was coming home today. Finally. His tour seemed to have lasted forever. I checked the clock above the window, and watched as it ticked by seconds. The seconds turned to minutes.

His plane was supposed to have landed by now. A million panic striking thoughts flew into my mind and I felt my chest tighten and my heart start to beat a little bit faster. I checked the clock again, but the thick minute hand was unforgiving. Fifteen minutes late.

Had his plane crashed? Was he dead? Would I ever see my Cody again?

"Stay calm," I murmured to myself. That's what he always told me when I started to panic. Those were the words that brought me light in the darkness, the ones he always whispered to comfort me.

"Stay calm."

I said it again. The words felt safe and brought me a little bit closer to him. I thought back to the times when I'd panic. He'd pull me close to him and hold me tight in his arms, protecting me from all the bad things in the world. He'd whisper, "Stay calm. Everything's alright. You're safe and sound, here with me. Just stay calm. Stay calm."

I smiled a little bit, enjoying the memories as they encased me. They felt warm and comforting, like one of Cody's old sweatshirts.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered my eyes and a soft sweet voice floated into my ears.

"Guess who?" He asked me, resting his chin on my head, still covering my eyes. Only one voice could make my heart jump like that. It was the same voice that I had longed to hear in person all month. The gentle accent I had dreamed about. The voice that could console me even at my worst moments.

"Hello Cody," I said, peeling his fingers away from my eyes, and turning around. At the sight of him, my heart flipped over. He was standing only a few inches in front of me and wearing the smile he saved just for me.

"Hi Angel," he said, grinning down at me as I stepped closer. "Did you miss me?"

"Loads," I whispered, as tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision. I willed them to go back to wherever the hell they came from. It didn't make sense for me to be crying. Why would finally seeing him bring tears to my eyes? I had shed enough tears while he was gone, and nobody was there to wipe them away.

Cody pulled me into his arms and held me close to him for a few moments. Too soon, he pulled away and held me at an arm's length. Chilly air floated in and laced itself around my body. I preferred to be warm in his arms.

"You look beautiful," he said to me. "Except…" He noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks against my will and caught one with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"I wish I knew," I whispered.

"You're silly," he chuckled softly.

"I missed you so much."

"Baby," he murmured, pulling me in for another hug. "That's why you're crying? I promise I'll never leave you, ever again. Just don't cry…Shh…"

He hugged me tightly, and I felt safe again.

"You can't promise that," I giggled, through my tears. "You're famous. You've got a million more tours and C.D signings, and meet and greets and-"

"None of that matters," Cody cut me off. He kissed the top of my head. "Not now anyway. All that matters right now is that you and I are together."

I smiled into his chest, then pulled away. He placed his hands on my hips, and I held onto his shoulders.

"Give me a kiss," he demanded softly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes, the ones he knew I couldn't resist.

I leaned in, and he lowered his mouth to level with mine. He held my waist, one hand on either side. His lips collided with mine over and over again as we kissed softly. I leaned even closer to him, and he pressed my body to his. My heart fluttered happily in my chest, so close to his.

Cody started to pull away, but I recaptured his lips with mine again. I had waited a month for this, no way was I letting him decide it was over so soon. I pushed him back onto the cold airport bench, and he guided me onto his lap.

I felt him smile into my mouth as I kissed him harder. He held me close to him, almost protectively. He was usually the one to authorize the kissing, and I sometimes wondered if he knew that I enjoyed it as much as him, if not more. His lips tasted sweet, like spearmint. I laughed a little, finally happy.

Cody pulled away for a moment to murmur something.

"I love you."

He said it quietly, more like a moan.

We kissed a thousand more times, and soon I pulled away, very satisfied.

"God I missed you," he said as we caught our breath, our forehead pressed together. "I didn't realize how much until just now."

"I know right?" I said, grinning.

I saw Cody's beautiful aqua grey eyes drift vacantly up, past my brown ones and around me. They widened in shock.

"What is it?" I murmured quietly, squeezing my eyes shut. The last time I'd seen his eyes widen like that was when we were on the couch in his room, kissing, and his mum walked in.

"Um…" He said.

"Is it your mum?" I asked as quietly as possible, too scared to look.

"No," he sort of laughed. "Just everybody else."

"Hmm?" I asked, pulling back and looking around. The previously almost empty airport had filled out. Almost everyone in the building was staring at us. My cheeks flushed and I slid off his lap. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Paparazzi?" I asked him, worried.

He scanned the room quickly from side to side.

"Nope," he announced. "Luckily." He knew how I felt about the paparazzi. "But we should probably get going before they show up."

"Right," I said, standing up and stretching lightly. Cody stood also and grabbed his suitcase.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house?"

"I dunno…Remember the last time I was at your house? And your mum walked in when we were…on the couch?"

"Yeah," Cody grinned at the memory. "That was fun."

"That was embarrassing," I corrected him.

"Well my mum won't be home for a while," said Cody. "And I bet that couch is a little lonely…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."  
>I smiled up at him.<p>

"We should go fix that," I said.

"Sounds like a plan, Angel."


	2. Bad Habit

**I got the idea for this oneshot from xxtheawesome01xx. **

Okay, I know it's wrong, but it's a bad habit. And bad habits are hard to break. Especially once you've been doing something for a long time, and I've been doing it since we first started to date.

And it's not like it was my idea to start with. It was his little sister Alli's. She could be a little devious at times, but she hardly ever got hurt from guys. Or anyone, for that matter. So she must have had a few tricks up her sleeve, right? And she was his sister, after all. If anyone knew everything about him, she did. That's why when she told me to look through his text messages, I listened to her.

He'd caught me a couple of times, but I usually distracted him in or made up a reason why I had his phone.

It happened one time while I was at his house. But this time I was unprepared.

We were lying on a blanket near the fireplace at his house in Maine. (**A/N I am almost positive he doesn't have a house in Maine in real life, but in this story he does!) **The fireplace glowed orange and the flickering flames were the only light source in the room. Snow was piling up outside the window and we were the only ones home. Alli had another modeling job, and his parents and brother were there to support her.

"I'm going to go get some pillows and blankets," Cody said, standing up and stretching. "See you in a second."

"Okay," I said, feigning sleepiness. Inside, I giggled. His phone was on the coffee table we were leaning on, less than a foot away. He wouldn't suspect a thing. He leaned over me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs. I sprang to life, grabbing his phone off the table and unlocking his screen.

His pass code was my birthday.

Super sweet.

I realized that I hadn't looked through his phone in awhile. I had about seventy five messages to go through, but more than half of them were to me so it wasn't too much work.

I read through his messages, laughing at the ones to his friend Jake. He and Jake had always had a love hate relationship, and some of their conversations were downright funny.

I drew a sharp intake of breath and my hands grew clammy at the sight of the name on the screen.

Abbey.

His ex girlfriend.

I almost dropped the phone, and instantly grabbed hold of it tighter. He was addicted to his iphone. God only knows what would happen if I broke his "other baby."

I was his first.

I tried to think of a good reason why he'd be texting Abbey. They were sort of friends, but they didn't really talk too much. As far as I knew.

As I opened the text, I heard footsteps behind me and I froze just as his voice rang out through the cozy room. The accent I so admired was laced with confusion.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Um…" I said. A thousand excuses ran through my mind, but I felt too guilty to lie. And I was too numb to divert his attention. He climbed over the couch and to the blanket.

"Are you reading my text messages?"

He sounded uncharacteristically mad. And was it me, or was he a little bit defensive?

I looked down at the screen quickly and saw the first words of the message, before three little dots invited me to open the text and read on.

To Abbey: I love yo…

Just as my mouth dropped and I opened the text to read the text, he snatched the phone from my hands. Tears of hurt and anger flooded into my eyes.

"You have no right to do that," Cody said, stuffing his phone into his pocket, clearly annoyed.

"Obviously I do," I argued defiantly. I brushed my hair away from my face. "You told Abbey that you love her."

"What?" Cody asked. "Of course I didn't. Why would I? What are you talking about?"

"Liar," I said, my voice quivering. I crossed my arms, holding myself tightly. He was just like the rest. "I saw it."

"Oh did you?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He dropped the pile of pillows and blankets onto the floor. They landed with a soft thud.

"Yes," I said, gazing down at the pile of bedding. The underwater pattern of whales, waves and seashells were distorted by the tears in my eyes.

Cody pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through the texts.

"Is this the one?" He asked, holding the screen out for me to read. It said I love yo and then three dots.

"Yes," I said again. "It is. Why would you do this to me?"

"Maybe next time you decide you don't trust me and want to go through my stuff, you should learn the whole story."

He opened the text, and showed it to me.

To Abbey: I love your new twitter profile pic. #Australia FTW.

The reason I had only seen the first part was because I hadn't opened the text and read the whole thing.

"Her pictures were of a beach in Queensland," Cody said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

At first, a wave of relief hit me. But then shame took it's place, and I couldn't think of what to say. I felt incredibly stupid.

"Oh my god, Cody," I blurted out. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, of course you are," Cody rolled his eyes.

"I am," I insisted. "I have no reason not to trust you and I…I'm sorry."

"Just how many times have you gone through my phone?" He demanded. The firelight danced off his eyes, and the room no longer looked cozy. The snow outside seemed menacing and I was too warm.

"It's not important," I tried. "But I'll never do it again?"

"How many times?" He repeated.

"Fine," I sighed. "I've done it a lot. It's a bad habit."

"You know what? I don't think this is going to work out. If you don't trust me, I don't think we can be together anymore."

"Cody, please don't do this," I said, grabbing his hand. I'm so sorry…It's just…Do you know how many guys have burned me before?

He nodded.

"Alli told me," he stated. "They all cheated on you. I don't understand why, but I know all about it. You were hurt bad." He seemed to soften a little bit.

"I grew to be paranoid," I said softly. It was sort of hard to talk about. "I was just making sure that you weren't cheating on me, Cody. I'm sorry."

"But you have to trust me," he said. "I know it's hard to put yourself out there but I can promise you with all my heart that I will never, ever hurt you. And while we're dating, nobody else will either."

"Does that mean you're giving me another chance?"

"That's exactly what it means," he said, pulling me into his arms and covering my face and neck with soft sweet kisses.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest.

"No, thank you," he said. "Thank you for trusting me enough to be in your life. I know you don't trust easily, and I understand that your past has been hard, Angel."

My voice was thick with emotion and tears, so I whispered only three little words.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said instantly. And I knew he did. I knew in that moment that it would never be necessary for me to read his text messages again. He loved me. And for that reason alone, I trusted him.

**Hey guys! So I write these oneshots in first person so that the reader can put themselves in the girl's position if they want to. I'm also taking requests, so if there's a certain scene you want with Cody, just let me know in a review and I'll be only too happy to write it for you and dedicate the chapter to you! Like, if you want you and Cody to be at the beach, or fighting about something random, or at one of his concerts, or anything just tell me in a review. I've got no life so I'll most likely write it for you! And I'll make it VERY romantic! (But not rated M) So just let me know! **


	3. Kisses and Cannibals

**Dedicated to the most amazingly amazing person ever: Jessipromise. **

"You eat too much cereal," I laughed as Cody poured himself a sixth bowl off Kellog's Frosted Flakes.

"You know, it's not nice to judge other people's cereal habits," Cody grinned, digging into his bowl of cereal.

"Well sometimes I guess I'm just not very nice," I smirked.

"You do know what happens when you're not nice to me?" Cody asked me, discarding his bowl of cereal and popping in a breath mint.

"I don't get presents from Santa Claus?" I teased.

"Well, yes," he said. "But more than that."

"Santa can stuff it," I giggled.

"How dare you speak about Santa Claus that way?" He asked, feigning shock. "Now the only thing Santa will be stuffing is coal in your stocking, my dear."

"So what else happens if I'm not nice?"

"I'll have to do this."

Cody reached over the side of his chair and pulled me off his lap, across the table and into his lap in one fluid motion. Once I was situated in his lap, he kissed me all the way from my earlobe down to my neck.

"Cody," I half laughed, half breathed.

He laughed, and brought his lips back up to mine. We had only been kissing a moment when a small, brown haired boy flew into the room calling for Cody.

"Not much of a punishment," I said, climbing out of his lap. He laughed.

"What is it Tom?" Cody asked his little brother as I sat back down in my chair, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"The UPS guy is here. Mum told me to come and tell you that he has the thing you ordered online. You know, the-"

"Yes Tom," said Cody loudly, cutting him off. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to bring it in?"

"No, I'll go get it."

"Get what?" I asked Cody curiously.

"Um…I'll be right back, Boo." He kissed the top of my head on his way out of the dining room.

"What's Cody doing?" I asked the little boy who had taken Cody's cereal box off the table and was stuffing handful after handful of Frosted Flakes into his mouth.

"He bought you a present," said Tom, chewing the cereal. "But I'm not supposed to tell you, so Shh."

"Oooh," I squealed. "What is it?"

"Cody said that if I told you, he'd send every single one of my toys back to Australia," said Tom, enjoying another fistful of cereal.

"That's terrible," I half laughed. It sounded like something he'd say.

"We can go spy," suggested Tom. Spying was the new phase in the little kid's life.

"Okay!" I said, equally excited. Outside I was a teenage girl, inside I acted six sometimes.

Tom grabbed my hand in his sticky sugar coated one and we ran out through the dining room and into the main hallway. Cody was standing at the door, accepting a golden box from the UPS guy.

"Sign here," said the man, handing Cody a clipboard. Cody signed it happily and reached for the box. It was only about the size of his hand, yet the price tag on the side made me gasp aloud.

"Who's this for anyway?" The guy asked. "You mess up with your girl or something?"

"Nah," said Cody, handing him back the clipboard.

"Her birthday?"

"Nope."

"So why'd you get something this nice?" He laughed. "This is expensive! Most full grown men I know wouldn't even spend this much on their wife!"

"She's my world," said Cody, laughing a little. "And her favorite charm bracelet broke last weekend, so it's kind of a replacement."

"She must be a great girl," grunted the PS guy, heading to the door.

"You don't even know," said Cody, closing the door behind him. He laughed to himself, and I grinned from behind the wall bookshelf Tom and I were hiding behind. Suddenly, Tom tripped and flew into the room Cody was in.

"Are you all right, Sweetie?" I asked, rushing out from behind the bookshelf and over to Tom. I didn't bother thinking about what Cody would say if he knew I was watching.

"Yeah," said Tom, popping up. "That was fun!"

"Where did you two come from?" Cody asked coming over, confused and suspicious. "Were you watching?"

"Psh, no," I said, as though it were obvious.

"Really?"

"Okay, we were."

"Tom, did you tell her? Where are all your toys? "

"Gotta go, bye!" Tom rushed upstairs to his room, undoubtedly to protect his toys.

"That's mean," I laughed to Cody. "He's going to be up there all night now."

"I'm not the mean one," Cody said, sternly. "It's not a good idea to spy on your boyfriend."

"I was hoping you'd punish me again," I smirked, referring to the kiss that had just taken place in his dining room.

"Nope," said Cody, refusing to soften. He didn't look me in the eyes, because he knew that he couldn't say no to me if he saw my puppy dog eyes. "But now yo don't get to see what's in the box."

"No fair," I whined. "That's totally cheating." I was probably the most curious person in the world.

"Cody," I said, following him out of the room. "Come on! Tell me what's in the box!"

"Maybe next time you won't peek," he said.

"Fine," I sighed. "I guess I'll have to go ask Tom what it is."

"Oh no you don't," said Cody. I laughed, and then ran towards Tom's room. I was in the living room when he finally caught up with me and tackled me to the ground gently. Lying on top of me, supporting his own weight on one of his hands, he pressed his lips to mine for only three or four seconds.

"Okay, you can open it," he agreed.

"Yes!" I pushed him off of me and sat up, fixing my hair and clothes. Then I reached for the mysterious golden box.

Inside was a pink diamond studded gold bracelet with the words I love you engraved on the band.

"It's beautiful," I smiled. "I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," I kissed him for a long time. "Thank you."

"You want me to help you put it on?"

I extended my wrist, and he moved the clasps together.

"It's lovely," I said, allowing the diamonds to catch the light. "I should've got you something."

"You've given me everything I could possibly ask for," Cody said, reaching down to caress my face. "You're love, you're smile, you're kiss…And you bought me cereal yesterday."

"Cereal is good," I agreed, laughing.

"I'd rather taste you then cereal, though," Cody said, randomly.

I gave him a funny look.

"Cannibal much?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Huh?"

Cody leapt off the ground and started to chase me again.

"Cody," I yelled, laughing as I ran through the living room, past the kitchen and in a circle all over again. "You're insane!"

"CODY, STOP HARRASING YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!" Cody's mother's voice rang out through the house, all the way from upstairs in her room.

"Yes mum!" Cody called still chasing me, obviously paying no attention whatsoever to her. "Gotcha!"

He caught my wrist and pulled me into him, and then down onto the floor, where he kneeled over me, one knee on either side of my waist.

"There," he said.

"Don't you dare bite me," I demanded, trying to keep a straight face. "I will call the police."

"What will they do about it?" He chuckled, leaning close to my ear. He started kissing my neck softly, nibbling along my jaw line and collarbone.

"Cutest cannibal I've ever seen."

**Note: Hi people! So I've got absolutely no ideas for oneshots about Cody…Give me some? I'll write it about you, if you want. Just give me a situation, you're hair and eye color, and first name (or whatever name you want your character to have) and I'll write it. There's an example below. Please tell me in a review, because I am literally stumped for ideas. Review, pleeaaase? **

** Situation: At the beach with Cody. (Random, and give me as many details as you'd like!)**

** Hair and eye color: Blonde wavy hair and brown eyes**

** First name: Julie**


	4. TwentyOne Days To Go

He had something to tell me. Something that he knew I wouldn't like hearing. I could always tell when he was nervous to break news to me by the hint of panic and discomfort in his voice. He didn't like disappointing me. He'd be at Pinkberry in five minutes to "talk."

I sat at the table drumming my fingers on the table, snapping a piece of gum. Cody hated it when I chew gum (the noise bothered him), but it helped me settle my nerves. I hated the anticipation that encased me. Was he going to say that we should break up?

Maybe he needed to tell me that he'd found someone else.

Maybe he didn't love me anymore.

I clutched at my stomach which had twisted into a billion knots, my breath was coming in quick shallow bursts and my skin crawled unpleasantly.

Breath, I reminded myself. I hoped that that wasn't it. He wasn't really like that. I exhaled. I exhaled and looked around the ice cream place. Almost abandoned, with just a Burberry-clad checkout girl on a laptop, and a few college students, all extremely bored.

The door flew open and a boy with sunglasses and a black hoodie walked in, along with a cool breeze. I smiled a little, and rolled my eyes. Sunglasses despite the fact that it was ten o' clock at night. Like any of the punk rock college students would recognize my pop-star boyfriend, even without a disguise.

He glanced around, checking all the people, then abandoned his sunglasses on an empty table. He knew he didn't need them. He made his way over to me, just as I spit my gum into a napkin.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, sitting next to me on the booth instead of across from me. He leaned over me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around me and shaking off his hood.

I reached up and combed my fingers through his golden blonde hair, absently putting it back in place. He reached up and pushed it back off his forehead, guiding my hand with his.

"So what do you need to tell me?" I asked, snuggling into his side and bringing my legs up onto the booth. He held me close.

"Oh, that…"

He just held me closer, not elaborating.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Well…" he sounded upset and a little scared. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming in frustration. He had found another girl. I knew it!

"Cody, talk to me!"

He grabbed my Coke off the table and took a long swig to avoid my question. He looked even more frightened. Wait, was he guilty about something? Had he cheated on me?

My annoyance and confusion turned to sadness, hurt, and anger.

"Are you cheating on me?" I demanded, my eyes narrow.

"Wha-" He asked, very taken aback. "No, of course I'm not. You know that you're the only one that I'll ever want."

"Then what is it?" I asked, my heart lifting with relief.

"Angel, I'm going back on tour. To Australia."

A lump formed in my throat. It was not that I was super clingy and wanted him around all the time because I thought he would be with other girls.

I needed him around. He was the only one who could consistently make me smile. As pathetic as it was, I depended on him to make me happy.

"For how long?"

"Just three weeks," he whispered, pulling me even closer and running his fingers through my hair soothingly. "I'm going to miss you."

I nodded into his chest, a single tear escaping and running down my face. It left a wet mark on his gray shirt, darkening as it sank in to his chest. It was followed by a second, and then a third.

He felt my tears sink through his thin shirt and they melted his heart.

"Please don't cry," he said softly, pulling back and holding my tearstained face in his hands, caressing my cheek gently with his thumb. "Please. I feel so bad already. I'll miss you every day, all day."

That just made the tears flow down my face harder.

"No, no, no," he murmured, pulling me back into his embrace. "Angel, shh…Everything is going to be fine. I promise, okay?"

"Stop," I said, suddenly. My voice was sharp and my tone harsh. "Just stop."

He released me and I fell back onto the booth, pulling my knees to my chest. I wiped my eyes.

"Are…Are you mad at me?" His aqua grey eyes were confused and he was frowning, always concerned. I looked down at my lap, allowing my hair to curtain my face and hide my eyes from him.

"N-no," I whispered, wiping the tears away before they had the chance to fall and betray me. I was regretting my snap already. My heart was starting to grow heavy. This was what it felt like when he was gone. I was always on edge. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He knew what I meant.

"It's okay. I know how much it can hurt."

I nodded, realizing that my tears had stopped. I felt empty, drained, and most of all, numb.

"I'll call you every night," he offered. "I'll tuck you in through the phone. It will be morning for me."

I smiled a little bit.

"And it's only twenty-days. If you come to the airport tomorrow, it will be just twenty until we see each other again. But that's at five a.m…"His voice trailed off skeptically. He knew I rarely dragged myself out of bed before ten a.m.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes alight. "You'll get up that early just for me?"

"Of course I will," I said. My face was still puffy from crying and I was still hiding behind my hair

"That's my girl," he murmured, pulling me back into his arms. I looked p at him and saw his sad aqua grey eyes gazing down at me. He tucked a strand of silky hair behind my ear and brushed the rest away from my face. "That's better. Can I see a smile?"

I shook my head. What the hell was there to smile about?

"No?"

"No."

"How about now?"

He pulled mu up onto his lap and started to tickle me, paying special attention t the curve of my waist and neck. My extra-ticklish spots.

"Stop," I laughed, finally cracking a smile.

"There she is," he said softly. "There's my lovely, happy girl." My smile lingered only a second longer. God was I going to miss him. How could I always make me happy?

The next morning at the airport I felt indescribably sad. Twenty-one days of feeling th pit of loneliness in my stomach. Twenty-one days of sadness and hurt. Twenty-one days of pure pain.

I walked with him as far as we could go in silence. He was quiet too. Most couples would be talking about everything, trying to make up for lost time. But we weren't like that. We knew that no matter how hard we tried, we wouldn't be able to replace the lost moments.

Our hearts beat the words that our mouths were too stubborn to speak.

"I promise with all of my heart that I will call you every single night."

I swallowed back my tears.

"I know you will," I said.

"And we can text and tweet and Skype?"

"Okay."

"And the minute-no, the second I get back, we'll do this." He pulled me in, one of his hands on my waist and one caressing my face gently. We kissed gently a million times before his flight was called.

"Damn," he muttered, pulling away. I grinned a little bit and he connected his lips to mine for another split second again and then again, and then again. He ran his hands through my hair, and it felt amazing.

"Last call for flight 239."

"Mmmm," I hummed, pulling away, pulling back from his lips. "You need to go."

"I know," he said regretfully. "I'll see you very soon." He gave me a final kiss, this time on the cheek. "I love you baby."

With that, he took off for his plane. I watched him leave, a single tear escaping down my cheek and dripping onto the floor.

Twenty-one days to go…

**Note: Heeeeyyyyy! So my wonderful readers, please review this! I worked really really hard and if you review…then….I have no idea what you guys like, but I hope it's Cody Simpson! If you review you get CODY SIMPSON! JK, I have no control over that and if I did have him, I'd probably keep him to myself and only share with my reviewers! Please review! **


	5. Pocky Game

**Request from Azngirl714 who this chapter is dedicated to!**

I really hate her. I mean, just because her boyfriend is a rising star in Hollywood and knows a bunch of celebrities doesn't mean that she has to be scared to go to "big Hollywood parties" alone with him. Thanks to my very best friend Anna, I am sitting alone in a crowded room watching all of the teen superstars dance and party it up.

I scanned the room. My friend and her boyfriend had taken off the second we had arrived, and I've been by myself since. She had offered to introduce me to one of her boyfriend's friends, a guy named Cody, but I'd declined. I wasn't in the mod for a blind date.

"Screw this," I said under my breath, grabbing my purse and phone. I fired off an angry text to my friend saying I'd take a cab home. I pushed through the crowd staring at my phone, not bothering to watch where I was going.

Suddenly, I crashed into something. My phone flew from my fingertips and landed on the floor, no doubt adding another scratch to the battered device. I fell forward, landing on something-or someone.

"I'm so sorry," said the guy I had fell on top of. "Are you hurt?" Did he have an accent?

"Totally my fault," I said, blushing with embarrassment. I was right on top of him, and really hoping that the straps on my dress were still tight. "And I'm fine, thanks."

"Did you lose your phone?" he asked, as we untangled ourselves from each other. He grabbed it from the floor where it had landed. It was in danger of stomped on by the crowd of dancing stilettos and Nikes. The owners of the shoes paid no attention to the two people on the ground.

"Yeah," I said, taking it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "My name's Cody." He definitely had an accent.

Ooohhhhhhh…He was _that _Cody. The singer! Right!

His eyes were the color of the ocean on a stormy day, and he wore his golden blonde hair pushed off his forehead…pretty hot…

"I'm Luna," I said, brushing my light brown hair out of my eyes. The pink highlights in it glowed almost orange under the strobe lights. He smiled at me, and I found that I liked it. A lot. We both got up and walked to the edge of the crowd.

"So are you here alone?"

"I might as well be," I shrugged. "My friend made me come to this party with her, and then she ditched me with her new boyfriend."

"That's like, exactly what happened to me," he said in some surprise. "What's your friend's name?"

"Anna," I said. "Why?"

"That's the girl my mate ditched me for," Cody said. "Small world."

"Cool," I laughed. Oh. This was the guy she wanted me to meet. "Isn't it annoying, though? Being left alone at parties and stuff?"

"Oh gosh, yeah," he laughed. "I mean, it's great that they're in love and all that, but does that make me a permanent third wheel?"

"Exactly!"

We both started to laugh. He was so easy to talk to!

"So do you want to hang out until our friends are done with their date?" Cody asked.

"Of course I do," I said.

"Oh, so you two have met?" A voice came from behind me. I turned, and saw Anna.

"Hey Anna," Cody said. "Yeah, we just ran into each other…Literally."

He gave me a swift smile, and I giggled.

"Cool," Anna said, raising her eyebrows at me. "So…we're playing the pocky game? And we need two other people. Come along."

She grabbed my elbow, and I raised my eyes at Cody, who shrugged. He followed us through the dance floor and over to the corner, where a bunch of kids were sitting with a box of pockys.

"Oh hey Cody," Anna's boyfriend said in surprise. "Want to play?"

"Play what?" Cody asked.

"The pocky game, silly," Anna said. Cody looked at me.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

"None whatsoever," I said honestly. Pocky game? What was that?

"Oh this is gonna be goooooood," Anna laughed. She grabbed the box and all of the teenagers stood up. There must have been at least fifty. Anna pulled a long pink candy stick covered in swirling icing out of the box. She addressed the crowd. "These two are first."

Before I knew it, a crowd of people surrounded Cody, Anna, and I from all sides trapping us with their laughing eyes and smirks.

"Here you go," Anna said, sticking the candy stick in between my lips. "Cody, bite the other side and then you two have to eat towards the middle. Then you have to make out. Whoever pulls away last is the winner."

She stepped back and blended into the sea of people watching us.

"Hmmm?" I asked in surprise, the pocky preventing me from speech.

"Is this cool with you?" Cody asked, gazing down at me.

Not wanting to seem like a prude, I just nodded and prepared myself for the most embarrassing kiss of my life.

Cody placed the stick in his perfect mouth and we bit towards the middle. I cringed as his lips came closer and closer to mine. I noticed the color and the shape of them were perfect, almost too perfect, and utterly kissable.

Closer…and closer… and then our lips touched.

Oh. My. God.

An unrealistic amount of happiness exploded inside my heart. What? Why did kissing him make me feel this? It was amazing, and I realized that I loved kissing him. His lips were so smooth and soft under mine, so passionate. We'd only just met, but a huge part of me screamed that I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

Our lips were attached and moving in synch with each others. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put one of his on my waist, the other on my face, gently holding me steady as our kiss heated up.

The crowd aww-ed, but I barely noticed.

Despite the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, I had never felt so complete and giddy. I smiled into his mouth, and felt him do the same. He laughed under my lips, the vibration a feeling I had never experienced before. I laughed too, and soon we pulled away both laughing quietly. It was impossible to tell who pulled away. Our foreheads were pressed together as we caught our breath.

"You lose," Cody whispered, grinning.

"I don't think so," I smiled back. "You retreated first."

"A girl as pretty as you must be smart too," Cody said. "I want you to ask yourself…Why would I do that? That was the greatest kiss, I swear."

"Therefore I wouldn't pull back," I explained. "You lose."

"Ah, you're a feisty one," he chuckled. "I like that…But I still won."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, we'll just have to have a rematch," he sighed, hiding his smile.

"Not here," I said, glancing around at the romance-hungry crowd.

"Let's do it some other time then?"

"Is that an invitation for a date?"

"It sure is. Do you except?" I grinned up at him.

"You bet I do."

**Note: This was a request from . I loved writing it! If you want your own scene with Cody, just fill out the form below and I'll have it ready ASAP. By the way, I appreciate every single review! Ohaicheyenne, Jessiepomise, PotterGirl1, you are all AMAZING! **

**Ohaicheyenne: NOO! Anything but that! I'll share Cody if you share Greyson, deal?...LOL. **

**First name (or character's name):**

**Hair and eye color: **

**Event: **

**Other: **

**Thanks! 143!**


	6. The Lake

**For DreamBigCreateBigger**

It was war.

Well, not exactly war, but you know. My boyfriend Cody and I were camping with some of our friends and everyone was having an all out scare war. Cody and Jake were doing most of the pranking, and I was getting a little tired of it. Cody's sister Alli, her best friend Madison, Jake, a couple other girls and I were all sitting around a bonfire.

I was sitting on Cody's lap as we all laughed together, and he stroking my straight red hair and kissing my neck occasionally. Nobody had tried to scare anybody in a while, and I had let my guard down. Not smart, considering the weekends events. So far I'd been freaked out from Jake hiding in my cabin and popping out randomly, scared by a "bear" in the woods (Jake and Cody) and Cody and Jake jumping out of the lake covered in a white sheet while Alli, Madison and I had been night swimming.

"I'm tired," Alli yawned. "Come back to the cabin with me, Grayce?"

"Sure," I said, stretching out on Cody's lap for a moment. My cheeks were flushed the same color as my hair from the fire. I wrapped my arms around Cody for a moment and he kissed my lips softly.

"G'night, Angel," he said, his perfect eyes shining and reflecting the fire even though he was looking at me. His hair was perfect, as usual. I looked around and saw all the other girls staring at him too.

"Kiss any of these girls and I'll kick your butt I whispered into his ear as I climbed off of his lap.

"No worries," he called after me as Alli and I headed into the woods towards our cabin. "Love you, babygirl!"

"Love you too," I called. The darkness gathered us and we walked in silence, gripping each other's hand like we always did when we were scared. Every noise in the woods was magnified and the owls hooted from far away. The moon was covered by clouds and it had never been darker.

"This is creepy," I whispered. "Should we go back and ask Cody to bring us to our cabin?"

"Yeah," she sighed, relieved. "Good idea. Let's go. I'm sure he won't mi-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Alli's scream was quickly muffled as her hand was jerked away from mine.

"Alli!" I searched the dark for her. "Alli! Where'd you go?" My palms were sweaty and my heart had stopped beating. "Where are you?"

Silence.

All of a sudden, I was blinded by a white light. When my vision returned, I saw a grinning face holding a flashlight, his hand clapped over Alli's mouth restraining her.

"JAKE!" I shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Not funny!" Alli said, almost hyperventilating of fright when Jake released her. "I thought you were a murder or a k-kidnaper…or a rapist…or SOMETHING! Dude, not funny at all. And your hand tastes like dirt."

"Another point for me," Jake said in glee. "Now I'll take you to your cabin."

"No way," I said, crossing my arms. "Not unless you promise not to scare us."

"Can't promise that," he smiled. "But I'm the only one around here with a flashlight."

"Let's go," sighed Alli. We followed Jake through the woods, and to my surprise he led us to the cabin that we girls were sharing. He held the door open, and we both ran in quickly.

"Good night, ladies," Jake winked. "I hope the monsters don't get you tonight." He switched the cabin light on and off.

"Idiot," I grumbled, climbing into my bed. Madison and the other girls would be to bed later, hopefully before they flirted with my Cody. With unsettling images in my mind of random slutty girls in short shorts sitting on Cody's lap, kissing him and worse. I fell into a bad dreamed sleep.

Halfway through the night, I felt myself lifted out of my bed and pressed to someone's chest. I felt a familiar heartbeat.

"Cody?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh…Just go back to sleep Angel."

My head was jostled a bit and I heard a door open. The second I felt cold night air on my face, my eyes snapped open. All I saw was the inside of his jacket.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I tried to turn around, but I found myself flying from his arms into ice cold water. I screamed.

The lake was colder than I thought was possible. I was wearing only boxer style short shorts and a lacy tank top.

Spluttering and shivering, I resurfaced and shook the hair out of my blue eyes. I looked up to the dock and saw Cody and Jake laughing hysterically. Alli popped out of the water next to me.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "Why would you do that? You scared me so bad! I hate you both."

"Oh c'mon, Als," Cody laughed.

"No seriously," I shivered. "Too far, Cody."

His smile faded.

"Grayce, it was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't very funny!" Alli shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'd have expected this from Jake, but not you Cody."

We climbed out of the freezing lake onto the dock soaking wet. My clothes hung off my, dripping onto the cold hard wood. The night air bit painfully into my skin.

"Let's j-just go, Alli," I shivered, my teeth chattering.

"Wait, baby," Cody grabbed my wrist. "It's like, two o' clock in the morning. I was thinking we can go back to my cabin and snuggle and sleep for a few hours, and then we could wake up early and watch the sun rise?"

"No way," I snapped, pulling my wrist out of his grasp.

"C'mon, Angel, don't be like that," Cody sighed. "It was just a joke. I think that you're overreacting."

Rage bubbled up inside of me.

"Overreacting?" I repeated, clenching my teeth. "I'm overreacting? It's two a.m. and you just threw me into a lake! I think I'm under reacting, actually. You're supposed to protect me from things, not cause them! That's what a good boyfriend does!"

"So I'm not a good boyfriend?"

"Not right now you're not," I fumed.

"Since when can't you take a joke?" He demanded. "The girl I fell in love with laughed at everything. What happened to that side of you?"

"I can take a joke," I said. "But I'm tired and cold and cranky. You should know where to draw the line."

"Okay, you've made that clear," he said, his voice rising. The moonlight danced off of his angry eyes. "But what can I do about it now?"

"Apologize? Do you even care about how I feel?"

"Of course I care about how you feel! It's just right now you're feelings don't make sense, alright? I was just teasing you! To make you laugh!"

"I'm a girl! My feelings hardly make sense to me! All that I know is that you went from protecting me to scaring me and it hurts almost as much as the fact that you don't listen to me. I'm hurt, Cody."

He softened a bit.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he sounded exasperated. "And I'm sorry. But why do you have to make such a big deal?"

I'd heard enough. He wasn't listening to me, and I was through with it.

"You know what Cody? We're done."

"We're what?" He gasped.

"We're done," I repeated. "As in I'm breaking up with you."

"Over something this dumb? Really?"

"The way I feel is dumb now?" I demanded.

Tears flooded my eyes, and I turned away from him. I started walking back towards my cabin. He caught my arm and pulled me into his chest, embracing me.

"C'mon now," He whispered into my ear. "You know that's not what I meant. Don't be that way."

"What part of "we're done" don't you understand?" I asked him, my tone cold and hard. "Let go."

He released me, his beautiful eyes clouded with shock and pain. I wasn't sorry, though. Just wicked pissed off. I was so done with everything. It was two a.m., I was cold and wet and tired, and it was all his fault.

I took off through the woods, running and running until I reached my cabin, where I stripped out of my wet clothes and put on a black tank and long pants. I brushed my wet hair out and grabbed an oversized hoodie, just as the door opened and Alli came in.

"You alright Grayce?" She asked, careful not to wake the other girls.

"Fine," I whispered impatiently. "See you in the morning." I grabbed a flashlight and headed to the door.

"Where are you going? To get back together with Cody, I hope?"

"No way," I hissed. "Just for a walk." I struggled with the door as her voice filled the room, lingering in the darkness.

"Just listen for a moment?"

I paused.

"What?"

"I didn't like being thrown in the lake either, and I'm angry at them too. But it's not worth you two breaking up over. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not about that," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I mean, yeah that was annoying, but I broke up with him because he says he cares about me and then acts differently. And he never listens to me."

"Okay," she said, at last. I could tell that she wasn't satisfied, just tired and wanted to get out of her wet clothes. She was humoring me. "Be safe on your walk."

"Bye."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I left and allowed the door to shut softly. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I was lonely but I didn't want company. I was cold but didn't want to be warm. I wanted to think.

I ran back to the lake, and sat on a giant log hidden under a tree. I shivered as I watched the sky lighten a little bit more and more, and the stars fade. Now I felt empty as opposed to angry.

As I thought more and more, I realized that I had made a mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with him. I was being overly dramatic about the whole thing. We'd gone through so many things together since we started dating a year ago. He helped me with so much and could always make me smile. But because we were so close, when he hurt me it hurt so much more than anybody else.

We were so in love that it was hard to think straight. Both of us had fiery personalities that bounced off of each other, but I enjoyed every minute of it, including our fights. Well, not exactly fighting, but making up was so good that sometimes it was worth it. When the fight was finally done and we were making up, we'd kiss and cuddle and talk for hours open hours and sparks would fly like fireworks.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from the woods and I jumped, before shrinking back out of sight. A figure emerged and walked over to the dark. Outlined against the sunset, Cody started to strum his guitar.

"Darling, I know your heart's seen better times, I know our songs had better rhymes before today. Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes. I understand if you need your space."

Not Just You.

He only played it when he was hurting. The words he sang and the spirit he put into it made what little of my anger was left melt completely away.

"I'm not giving up, you don't have to leave. I am willing to beg till I break my knees. I believe in us, don't give up on me. Girl, I know that you're hurt, and I'm sorry for the pain. I promise it'll change. Forgive me?"

His voice broke, and he stopped singing. He sank to his knees, putting his guitar on the dock. He put his head in his hands and was silent for a long time.

My body moved instinctively. I didn't think about getting up and walking over to him. I put my arms around him, and felt him jump. He hadn't noticed me.

"Oh, hello," he whispered. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in a while. Since he and Jake had come early to get Alli and I, he hadn't slept since the night before. His eyes looked moist, and his cheeks were wet even though it wasn't raining.

"Hi," I said softly. I pulled him closer and held him to me. Finally, I let him go and noticed that he had creases of stress around his eyes and forehead. His skin was extra pale and his mouth was in a taut frown.

"I didn't want you to hear that…" he said. "Playing just makes me feel a little better. I thought you went to bed.

"It was beautiful," I said. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the exact same time. He smiled a little, and it was amazing how that little smile could make me feel so good. But I was a little sad, too. It was my fault he hadn't smiled in a while.

"You were right," Cody said, as a tear slid down my cheek. He didn't notice, since he was looking down at his lap. "I wasn't listening to you, and I'm so so sorry for hurting you."

"No, you were right," I said. "I was overreacting. It was totally unnecessary to break up. We've been through so much together, and I love you too much to break up."

He looked a me, and smiled wider, and before I knew it I was in his arms and we were kissing.

"I love you too."

**Review! Want a oneshot with Cody? Just let me know! 143! **


	7. Another Interruption?

**Note: For Kristen R. Next up is ****sasukeXkakashi** **and then of course, Alexis Simpson! Thanks for my sweet reviews guys! And hey, I got a twitter so follow me! I tell you when I update and stuff. It's Gabilin143 with a capital G and no space.**

"Do you have to perform tonight?" I sighed, following Cody into his dressing room. Everybody was bustling around setting up lights and calling out to each other. Cody had just finished his sound check and we were going to his dressing room so he could chill out before his concert, something necessary for him to perform well.

"I'm sorry, baby," he pushed the door open. "But we'll hang out all night afterwards. After you." He grinned and held the door open.

"Cody," interrupted his manager and discoverer, Scooter. "Door open if there's gonna be a girl in your dressing room."

"We're not going to do anything," Cody said. He winked at me and I tried to hide my smile.

"I saw that!" Scooter scolded him.

"Saw what?" Cody asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

They stared at each other for a moment. We had this argument at least twice a week. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle, and sighed.

"You're on in less than fifteen minutes," he said at last.

"Great," Cody nudged me through the door. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Fifteen minutes! I mean it, Cody. If you are not on that stage in time, I swear you will never be able to have a girl here ag-"

"Yeah, yeah," Cody shut the door in his face and leaned on it. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in a white muscle shirt, Defeat The Label sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and Nikes. He was definitely ready to go onstage.

"Sit?" he offered and I followed him over to the white couch in the center of the room. We sat.

"So what are we going to do for the next fifteen minutes?" Cody asked, his hand creeping up my leg. He drummed his fingers on my skinny jean-d covered thigh.

"Hopefully nothing Scooter would be upset over," I teased.

"Scooter should mind his own business," Cody mumbled, cupping my face in his hands and tipping my chin to meet his lips to mine. We had just barely touched when the door opened and we jumped apart.

"Oh, it's just you," Cody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Scooter you two were making out," Alli, his sister teased.

"Hardly making out," Cody mumbled disgruntled.

"Aw, did I interrupt you when you were at the good part?" Alli asked in mock pity.

"We didn't even get to the _good part_," I giggled, air quoting her words.

"Well I'm sorry then," Alli laughed. "Cody, I need your laptop."

"Sure take it," Cody said impatiently.

"Really?" Alli asked in surprise. "You're going to just let me have it? Do you even know what I'm going to use it for?"

"Don't care," Cody said. He pulled me up onto his lap. "Now leave."

"Kay," Alli chuckled. "But you're on in ten minutes."

"Bye Alli," Cody yelled, and she scurried out of the room laughing into her palm.

"Good," Cody smiled. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," I wrapped myself around him and connected our lips. We were kissing only a moment when the door opened with a crash. I jumped, but Cody held me to his lap. His father was standing in the door.

"What's up Dad?" He ran his fingers through my blonde hair, pulling in just the right spots.

"Problem with the mics," Brad said quickly. "You need to use this headset instead."

"Cool," Cody said. "Thanks. Could you lock the door on your way out?"

Brad raised his eyebrows glancing pointedly to me on his lap.

"Come on Dad," he sort of whined. "We've got like, ten minutes. We wouldn't even have time…"

"Time for what?" I wondered. Cody shushed me with a smile by putting a hand on my mouth.

"You'd find a way," Brad sighed. "Just don't tell your mother I let you lock it, or I'll never see the end of it."

"Great," Cody grinned. "G'bye."

Brad rolled his eyes and left, but before he could lock it Tom came wondering in.

"Cody, I want ice cream. Do you have any?"

"Tom, you know I can't have ice cream before I perform," Cody said.

"But Cody, I really want soooome," he whined.

"I want something too," Cody said, always patient with his little brother. "But we've got to be patient. Maybe if you ask Dad he'll take you to get some. Now leave and close the door."

Tom skipped out the door, calling for his father. The door swung close.

"Third time's the charm?" Cody asked. I laughed and shifted in his arms. He leaned forward and we pressed our foreheads together silently asking the universe if we would be able to kiss.

Silence.

"Okay," I laughed.

"Okay," he laughed back.

I brought my lips to his, and finally we were kissing. For real.

A second later, the door opened yet again.

"Really?" I groaned, sliding off his lap despite his attempts to keep me there.

"Cody, there's been a mix up. You're on in two minutes. Get your butt out here!" Scooter rushed in, freaking out.

"No fair," Cody grumbled standing up. "No fair at all."

"Later," I sighed. I hated that he was a popstar, but I couldn't imagine our life if he wasn't one. I smiled sadly as he put the microphone pack in his back pocket and put the flesh colored earpiece in.

"Don't forget this," I whispered in case the microphone was accidently one. I placed the headset on his bowed down blonde head. I brought my lips to his forehead, like I always did before he went onstage, and kissed him softly. "You'll be great."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled peacefully, then stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

"I'll do great as long as I have my lucky charm," he said super quietly.

I giggled. I was his lucky charm.

"CODY!" Scooter roared. "COME ON! YOUR MIC'S ON IN TEN SECONDS!"

"Love you." He kissed my nose and I giggled again. '  
>"Go." I pushed him out of the dressing room, and he was instantly pulled by Scooter, past the crowds of stage hands. He was telling him about how his career was much more important than any girl.<p>

"She means as much to me as music does," Cody said angrily. "I love her." The microphone picked it up, and Scooter buried his head in his hands.

"Just go," he whispered. Cody smiled apologetically, and went onto the stage through the curtains. "How are we all doing tonight?" He called.

The crowd roared, Cody sang and dance and I watched from backstage. Two hours later, he was done.

"You're all sweaty," I laughed as he came towards me chugging a water bottle.

"I know," he panted, brushing his damp hair away from his face. "Give me a sec."

Before I could stop him for a kiss, he jogged to his dressing room. Two seconds later, he emerged in a new t shirt, his hair dry and no longer sweaty.

"That was fast," I laughed.

"Well, I had motivation," he flirted putting his arms around my waist.

"Oh really?"

He pushed me up against the wall, right there in front of everybody and pressed his mouth against mine. People past, some rolling their eyes, some aww-ing and most laughing, but neither one of us really noticed.

He traced his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth happily.

Finally.


	8. Make it up to You?

**For SusukeXKakashi.**

"C'mon Beautiful, please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? You forgot our anniversary, Cody."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But you haven't answered my calls, texts, or tweets all week long. And when I went to see you, you wouldn't even let me in..Then I finally got you to come somewhere with me and you won't even talk! Angel, you have no idea how much I miss you."

I glanced out the tinted limo window to avoid his sad eyes.

"I miss your pretty voice," he murmured.

"I'm hurt, Cody," I said, still staring out the window vacantly. Tears stung in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. If I let onto him that I was sad enough to cry, he'd realize how much he'd hurt me and become sad himself. And as upset as I was with him, I didn't want to see him sad because when he was sad I got even sadder. God, relationships were complicated.

"I am so sorry," he apologized for the billionth time. "But I'm going to make it up to you. I promise that where we are going will make everything all better."

"Where are we going anyway?" I sighed.

"It's a surprise," he said. "You're going to have to let me cover your eyes because we're almost there."

"Fine," I said, crossing his arms to let him know I was still mad. He had forgotten our anniversary for God's sake! Who does that?

He unbuckled my seat belt and lifted my stiff body out of my seat and slid my between his knees. He rebuckled the seat belt over both of us. I was pressed to his body, but refused to soften and met into him like I usually would. He covered me eyes, mindful not to mess up the little bit of mascara I had put on. Such a good boyfriend. Except for the fact that he forgot our anniversary. Couldn't forget that.

"Please, please, please keep an open mind about this," he begged. "I swear, I'll make everything up to you."

"Whatever," I replied indifferently, even though his touch alerted my senses and instantly calmed me.

"C'mon," he whispered, rubbing his cheek along my head like we were kittens. A grin plled at the corners of my mouth at the childish gesture. "Stop being so upset."

He ran his lips along the side of my neck kissing me in soft soothing circles, and nuzzled my neck softly. My heart sped up and I tried not to giggle.

By the time the limo stopped, I was soothed completely on the inside but I had to maintain my cold attitude despite his attempts to melt me.

"Oka," he sighed, deciding it hadn't worked. "We're here. Remember, open mind?"

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled. He nudged me out of the car, still covering my eyes. I wished he was still kissing me, though. I smelled salt in the air, heard seagulls and trhe rush of water and felt sand below my feet after a couple of steps. I was glad I wore a loose fitting maxi dress.

"I know where we are," I said to him. "Can you move your hands?"

"Not yet," he mumbled somewhere above me. I felt the wind pick up and my dress flapped around my ankle. The water sounded louder.

"We're at the beach," I stated.

"Obviously," he chuckled, kissing my head affectionately. "But I have this timed out perfectly."

I sighed.

"Sit?" He offered, guiding my waist with one of his gentle hands. He kneeled behind me, his hand still clamped over my eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?" I felt him pull away, and I heard a jingling sound, like a quarter inside a box. "Give me your hand."

I obliged, wondering what he was up to. I felt him slide a cold ring onto my finger.

"Cody, what…?"

"Open."

I opened my eyes and realized instantly why he had waited. It was sunset. A perfect and beautiful sunset that shone gold over the waves. The beach was bathed in a pink light streaked with gold, and black, full clouds hung in the sky.

"Whoa," I looked down at my hand. A golden ring with an aquamarine stone that matched Cody's eyes when he was happy was gleaming in the lowlight.

I was speechless.

"Can I tell you why I forgot our anniversary honestly?"

I nodded. My throat hurt too much to speak without crying. I wasn't sad, though. I was extremely touched.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "The reason I forgot was because when I'm with you I'm not thinking about the future. I'm just always in the moment. I can't think straight, I can't talk right and I can barely breath. Every day with you feels like the first."

If anyone else had said that to me, my response would have been extremely rude and most likely have involved a middle finger. But the intensity of his eyes and how soft his voice was made a tear fall.

"I love you," I whispered quietly.

"I'm forgiven, then?"

"How could I not forgive you?" I half laughed, half cried.

"Do you like the ring?" He took my hand and examined it. "It looks beautiful on you, just like I thought it would.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and climbing into his arms. He held me and gave my cheek a small kiss. He had planned everything perfectly. The sun glinted off the crashing waves and the sand was bathed in soft pink sunlight. "I love you so much. I can't believe you did this just for me."

"I love you too."

"And you planned it so amazingly," I gushed. "How did you know the sun would look like this?"

"I do my research," he laughed. "I also planned for…" he checked his watch, and held p a finger signaling me one minute.

After a few seconds, I said,

"Planned for what?"

"…For this."

Suddenly, the heavy dark clouds burst and cool rain sprinkled down, kissing my cheeks as the last of the sun set. The wind picked up, and the raindrops mingled with my tears.

"Cody," I laughed, bowing my head into his chest. "This is amazing."

"I made reservations at a lodge near here," h said, protectively shielding me with his leather jacket so I wouldn't get wet. "That's why the limo driver didn't leave."

"Will he leave at the lodge?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Do you want him to?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let's go," he grinned eagerly.

We got up and sped up to the limo, him playfully nudging me out of my line of direction.

"Cody stop," I laughed as he hip checked me for the fourth time. "I'll push you too."

He stopped walking, and I tried to push him. He didn't budge, but I slid several inches in the sand.

"Cute," he chuckled, kneeling down and pulling me up onto his back easily. I hugged my legs around his hips and giggled.

"You feel all manly and touch because you've been working out?" I teased.

"You know it," he said, opening the door to the limo and dropping me in the back seat. He slammed the door behind us on the rain and hugged me tight. I shivered, partly because of the cold and partly because of happiness. He whispered jokes into my ears as we cuddled and laughed. After about half an hour, the limo driver stopped.

The building was small, but very modern and tucked between trees.

"Let's go," he said, pushing the door open. I jumped out after him and even though we ran to the door my dress got completely and entirely soaked with freezing rain.

"H-hurry up," I shivered as water dripped down my face.

"I can only go so fast, babygirl. My hands are shakining. It's so cold!" He struggled to unlock the door, his hands fumbling around the key. His Australian accustomed body was even colder than mine was.

"There," he pushed the door open and nudged me in ahad of him. He came in after me, closed the door and locked it. He shook his hair out, and drops of water landed on the glass coffee table. The drops shined like diamonds under the crystal chandelier.

A fireplace was glowing next to the chaise lounge chair which was covered in silk pillows and blankets the color of champagne. The shining wooden floor had carpets all around embroidered in cranberry and gold. As beautiful as the place was, I couldn't enjoy it. I was too wet and cold.

"Cody," is shivered. "This place is lovely…It's too bad you didn't plan on us being so cold."

"Oh, I didn't?" He grinned. "I had Alli pack a bag for us with dry clothes and stuff." He grabbed an Arizona tote bag from under the coffee table, pulled out one of his t shirts, his hairbrush and his sweatpants, and then threw the bag to me.

I peered into the bag. A tank top, black yoga pants from Pink and a couple of other things.

"You're the best," I smiled at him. "I need to go get changed."

"Alright," he said. "The bathroom's down the hall."

"Thanks."

I ran to the bathroom, and flipped on the light. It was really nice with tiled floors and a smaller chandelier, but it was freezing.

Alli was like, my favorite person, I thought, slipping into the clothes she had packed me and brushing out my short, black and curly hair with the brush she had packed me. My phone buzzed, and I took it out of my pocket hoping it hadn't broken from the rain.

**To Karina: Hey! Cody just texted that you guys are there…Check inside the pocket of the bag I packed! Alli. **

Bemused, I reached into the bag and pulled out a box. I gasped.

**To Alli: I will NOT need those! What is wrong with you?**

** To Karina: Can't be too safe! Enjoy yourself! **

** To Alli: Hate you! :p **

Giggling, I put my wet clothes back in the bag. I redid my mascara and went back out to Cody. He was in front of the mirror, working on his hair. As always. He hated it when I caught him doing it, so I walked up behind him quietly and tickled his ribs.

"AHH!" He jumped and turned around, dropping his comb. "Oh very funny…" he said, shaking his head at me. HE turned around and lifted my waist, throwing me onto the lounge couch.

"That was scary," I giggled, once lying on the couch on my back.

"Good," he said, coming over and climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. "You need a little scary, every once in a while."

I turned onto my side, and he fell off of me.

"Ouch," he groaned from beside me. I pointed and laughed.

"You think that's funny, do yu?" he asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Kinda."

"Let's see how you like this," he said, reaching ove rnad pinning me down onto the couch. His chest was pressed against mine, and he lingered over me, deciding what to do.

The firelight flickered, illuminating his happy face and turning his eyes the color of my ring.

"What are you going to do?" I giggled, trailing my fingers up his ribs and abs. He moaned quietly and came even closer, his lips on my neck. I sighed happily as he kissed up and down my jawbone.

"Lips?"

He obliged happily and pecked my lips softly. It sent electric shots to my toes. he got off of me and held me in his arms instead, our lips never coming apart.

To soon, he pulled away.

"I'm still cold," he shivered, and I rubbed his back hoping the friction would warm him up. I felt goose bumps along his toned shoulders.

"Get under the blankie," I laughed, wrapping us both under the champagne colored piece of silk. He put his arms around me and scooted us closer to the fire.

"There," I laughed, once we were snuggling under the warmth.

"Does this make up for forgetting our anniversary?"

I looked around at the beautiful lodge, clearly expensive. His sparkly eyes made everything worthwhile and matched my new ring.

"Definitely."

**Please review! Next is for Alexis Simpson! **


	9. I'm Sorry

** For Alexis Simpson 143: **

"Greyson, I really don't want to go in there."

"Alexis, come on! It's my birthday party! Pleaaasse?" Greyson begged, giving me his irresistible, beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"Grey," I half whined.

"You don't even have to talk to Cody," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the to the party. I could hear the obnoxious remixed beat of Katy Perry's The One That Got Away.

"I don't mind talking to him, it's _her _I'm avoiding."

"Come on," he rolled his eyes, still gently pulling me along the bustling party. Butterflies crowded into my stomach.

Tonight was the first time I'd see Cody since we broke up a month ago. It had been "mutual" since he was going on tour to Australia, and then Japan and would be gone for a long time, but I'd hated every second we weren't together. He hadn't felt the same way, obviously, since he came back to L.A. with an unnaturally sunny smile and a new girlfriend. We'd never met, but I'd seen enough pictures to know that they were pretty serious. And very touchy-feely. It killed me inside, mostly because I was jealous but partly because I knew she was all wrong for him. She was "one of those girls" and he was probably her fiftieth or sixtieth boyfriend. He didn't really deserve to be that hurt.

"My birthday cake is made up of a bazillion strawberry cupcakes," Greyson was telling me. He turned around to look at me. "Did you know that those are my very favorite?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Remember the Waiting 4U Tour when you made us stop at that bakery n New York City at midnight, just so you could get some? And you were too scared to go alone, so I had to come since Cody was sleeping? And I was wearing those pajamas with the-"

Greyson stopped short, causing me to crash into him. He steadied me, and I looked at what he had stopped for.

"Oh, hey Cody and…" Greyson's voice trailed off, and I peeked over his shoulder. There she was. Tan, blonde, and wearing a sundress that stopped at the top of her thighs. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name."

"Izzy," she snapped her gum and rocked back and forth on her eight inch heels. Even with them she was shorter than Cody, but that didn't stop his arm from being wrapped loosely around her waist

"Hello there, Izzy," Greyson said. "I'm Greyson, and this is my best friend Alexis."

"Hi," I said, avoiding Cody's eyes.

"Cody, I'm super bored," Izzy whined, without glancing at me. "Come and dance." She blew a gigantic bubble with her artificial strawberry smelling gum. He wrinkled his nose. I happened to know he hated it when people chewed gum. The noise bothered him.

"Hang on a moment, Iz. These are my friends," he said, squeezing her waist a little.

"Well, whenever you and your friends are done, come see me. I think I'll go introduce myself to him."

Her narrow eyes rested on a guy with shoulders so big he looked like a football player with his uniform on. She winked suggestively, and then flounced over to him, her narrow hips swaying in time with the music.

"Just a second!" Cody called to her, the unnatural smile still playing his mouth

"She's a skank," I heard Greyson mumble. "I'm going to go get a cupcake. Talk to Cody." He nudged me forward, his hand on my waist, and then took off to the cupcake table.

"So," Cody said, awkwardly. He shuffled his feet. "How are you doing?"

"Great," I lied, with my biggest fake smile. "And you? You seem really, _really _happy with…"

"Izzy," Cody supplied.

"Right, Izzy." The word tasted like vinegar in my mouth.

"Yeah," he smiled. "She's great, isn't she?" He scanned the crowd to make sure she wasn't dancing on that guy.

"Sure," I said, under my breath. "Nothing beats a cheaty slut."

"Huh?" Cody turned around, his eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lights. His smile faded.

Crap. Had he heard me?

"Nothing," I blushed, looking away. He always could tell from my eyes when I was lying, apparently. Or at least that's what he had said to me when we were dating.

"So," he said again. "Are you seeing any new guys?" He scanned me seriously.

"No," I mumbled.

"That's cool," he smiled. "When you're ready, right?"

"Right," I half laughed. I loved him, still . I loved how earnest he was; how easy going and easy to talk to he was. He was so beautiful, inside and out.

Cody looked back behind him again, still obviously searching.

"Just go," I tried to make my tone light and humorous instead of jealous and condescending. "I see you searching for her."

He laughed.

"I'll go dance with her in a moment. But I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings. I'd much rather be friends with you than exes. I still really, really like you and I'll miss you like crazy if we can't be at least friends."

I swallowed, and looked down.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you miss me? I mean, can we still hang out and be cool and stuff?"

"Definitely," I spoke too quickly, even though I wanted to be much, much, much more than just friends. "As a friend, can I tell you something?"

"Course you can," he smiled down at me, a different smile than the one that he gave Izzy. It confused me.

"Izzy's not good for you," I blurted out. "She's not right for you, Cody."

His jaw dropped at my bluntness and I bit my lip.

"Wh- Why would you say that?" he asked, calmly, even though he looked furious. "She's a great girl, a little obnoxious at times, but she's pretty and cool and she likes me. I know that she'll stay by me."

"How do you know that?" I demanded, my eyes widening in anger. "You've known her for like, a week."

His eyes, and his tone softened instantly.

"I used to love it when your eyes would get like that," he said, almost wistfully. He shook his head, quickly, as though trying to clear his mind.

"Cody, look," I pointed behind him, and he whirled around to see Izzy grinding on the football player on the dance floor.

"Oh, she's just teasing me," Cody mumbled. "But see you later, alright?" He took off, practically running to her on the dance floor and I rolled my eyes.

I searched the crowd for Greyson, and found him at the cupcake table, flirting up a couple of redheads. It was probably best not to interrupt. I sighed, and walked to the hallway. I sat down on the bench and started to text.

About half an hour later, I heard angry voices coming from the room behind me. Tiptoeing up, I peeked through a crack in the door. What can I say, I was bored.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," he was saying, his accent layered with sadness. He was near hysterics. "I thought you said you loved me."

"Yeah, well Danté is way hotter," Izzy said, and I assumed he was talking about the guy she had danced with. "And he's got his own car, and his own place."

"But..." Cody's back was to me, but I could that he was confused and hurt by his faltering voice. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be aright.

"Sorry, Simpson," she shrugged coldly and left the room through the main door they had come from. The back door, where I was led to the hallway that had the bathrooms, the back exit from the party, and the door to the parking lot.

I watched as Cody sank down on the couch, his head in his hands. He stayed quiet for a long time.

I pushed the door open.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

He looked up, startled.

"Alexis," he said hoarsely. "You were right."

I closed the door and sat beside him on the couch. He looked unbelievably sad, almost as sad as when we had broken up.

"I saw everything," I whispered to him. "I'm sorry."

"Aren't you going to say you told me so?" He asked. "Because I deserve it. I shouldn't have even gone out with her. I should have known I can't replace you…" He looked up quickly, realizing what he'd said. "Replace you…your…your…"

"My, my what?" I asked, grinning.

His shoulders slumped.

"I feel so stupid," he mumbled. "She cheated on me, she was cheating on me the whole time with a bunch of different guys, not just Danté. I wish I hadn't even met her."

"You were saying how great she was, like twenty minutes ago!" exclaimed. He hung his head, and I instantly felt bad.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Cody," I put my arms around him without thinking about it and held him close. He was shaking violently, and I realized how bad she had hurt him. When we had split up, he was broken inside and thought that she could fix him. He put all of his trust into this girl, and she smashed his heart, even though he hadn't really even loved her. I knew how his mind worked.

"I'm so stupid," he sad again.

"No, baby," I cooed, rubbing his back soothingly. I was not really flirting with him, just trying to make him feel better. I hated to see anybody sad, especially him. "You are very, very smart. I'm sorry you got hurt from her."

He nuzzled into my neck, hiding his face and listening to my heartbeat.

"Your such a good person," he mumbled into me. "Even when I was a jerk, your still here for me. Thank you."

I smiled a little and he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Those kind of girls are always trouble, Cody, they only think about themselves."

"I think I knew that all along," he said, shaking even worse. "I don't know why I let her play me like that…Maybe I was trying to make you jealous. I'm sorry, Alexis. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," I said. I probably would have done the same thing to him if a guy asked me out.

"And also, do you forgive me for not listening to you? I really am sorry."

He was still shaking, and I was getting nervous.

"Of course I do, Cody."

"You were so right, all along. I'm so stupid!"

"Please stop saying that!" I hugged him tighter and brushed my lips along his cheek. Okay, I admit it. That was flirting.

"It's true," he insisted, resting his head against mine.

"Cody, it's her fault! The only mistake you made was being tricked by a pretty face. It happens all the time, and I know it hurts, but please stop shaking so damn much!"

Gradually, he stopped shivering and we sat in silence, until he chuckled a little bit.

"I still love everything about you," he gazed into my chocolate brown eyes with his aqua hazel ones. "We shouldn't have broken up."

"Are you just saying that because she cheated on you?" I turned away from him.

"No," he said, truthfully. "The only reason I started to date her was because I was trying to replace you. I know, pathetic of me, right?"

"Pathetic?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. We broke up because of the long distance thing, not because we were fighting or whatever. We had a good thing going on…I think it was true love. I tried to replace you with her, but it was nothing close to the same thing…" He started to shake again.

"Cody, you're doing it again."

I felt an overwhelming need to console him, and I felt too distant. I climbed onto his lap, one of my legs on his left and the other on his right. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Cody, look at me."

"What she did to you was terrible, but obvious. I know that that doesn't take the pain away, but it will get better. You're a great guy, funny and sweet, and you really care about people. You'll find the right girl, I promise you."

He leaned on me, his forehead on my chest. I could feel his warm breath in the scoopneck cut of my dress.

"Thank you," he said again, as I rubbed his back some more. He pulled away. "Thank you for sitting here with me."

"You're welcome."

"I love you still," he said. "I never stopped." His eyes shined into mine and I smiled.

"Me neither."

He leaned forward and gave me a small and gentle, but still passionate kiss. I kissed him back until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know we aren't together, and I don't deserve you. If I did, I would have made a long distance relationship work instead of try too replace you. I know that now. I didn't really mean to kiss you, you're lips were jst right there and-"

I cut him off by kissing him again, and his lips melted into mine. I felt him smile under my lips, and everything was instantly right again. I pulled away to see his smile.

I realized at the sight of his beautiful, perfect grin that the other smile, the one he had used with Izzy was completely fake. It wasn't sincere and earnest like the one he was giving me.

Only I got to see his real smile.

And that made me the luckiest girl in the world.

**Alexis Simpson 143- Did you like it? I hope so! Review!**


	10. Swimming

**For Pottergirl1**

"Baby, come swimming with me!"

"I'm okay," I called, twisting a lock of strawberry blonde hair around my finger.

"Please? The water's only a little cold and I'd be only too happy to keep you warm," Cody pleaded.

"Maybe next time," I crossed my legs. Conversation closed. I tugged my milky pink cover-up around myself and looked around. All of his friends were there, some swimming, some dancing, and some partying, all in bathing suits. Well, it was a pool party, right?

Everyone looked amazing. Every single one of the girls wore bikinis in light pastel colors and patterns. They were paying no attention to their curves, exposed to the world. The guys were shirtless, toned and tan and flirting with all the girls. In short, everybody gleamed confidence. They looked like models in a summer catalog.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Cody asked, lifting himself out of the pool. He walked over and sat at the edge of the chaise lounge chair I was in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fluttering my lashes and widening my already innocent looking brown eyes.

"Why don't you want to come into the pool?"

I didn't answer, just smiled at him like I hadn't heard his question.

"Why won't you swim?" He pressed. "You love swimming."

"I'm just not in the mood today," I said, pulling my cover-up around me again."

"Well, why not?" He sort of whined. "I've had this planned forever."

"Sorry," I said, pouting at him. I pulled the beach dress even tighter.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" His eyes drifted down to my hands clutching the silky fabric of the cover-up. "Is there something the matter with your dress thingy?"

"It's called a cover-up," I avoided his question.

He frowned.

"I thought cover-up was something that girls used to hide their zits," he said, confusedly.

"Technically it's both," I explained. "And cover-up can also be called concealer. Not to be confused with foundation, which just sits on your skin and smooth's it over. But there is a type of makeup that's both. Got it?"

"You lost me at technically," he grinned.

I started laughing, and my dress breezed open almost exposing my lime green bikini. I gasped, mid laugh, and yanked it close.

Okay, maybe I was acting a bit over the top. It was just that I was wearing a bikini, for the first time, and I was a little self conscious. I had to pick it out and buy it myself, so nobody was around to tell me if it looked alright. I regretted having chosen a vibrant lime green one with fabric that caught the light and sparkled (causing attention) and straps that tied around my neck. Honestly, what was I thinking?

"Baby, what's up with you? You aren't acting like yourself." He put his arms around me and tilted my face towards his.

I sighed. He knew me too well.

"Are you upset about something?" He nuzzled into my neck with his lips and cuddled me close to his bare chest. My dress started to slip again and I pulled it close hurriedly.

"Do you not want to take this thing off?" He pulled back and pinched the shoulder of my top.

"Not really," I admitted

"Why not?" he questioned. "Did you, like, rip your swimsuit or something?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Then why?" He was still adorably patient with me, even though I knew he was confused and was desperately trying to figure me out.

"No reason," I said, trying to lie.

He gave me a look.

"Okay, fine," I groaned. "I hate this swimsuit. I just bought it and really shouldn't have worn it. It shows way too much skin, the color's all wrong, and everyone else looks fantastic."

"Ah," Cody nodded, as if he understood completely. "I'm sure you look beautiful. Don't worry."

"You're supposed to say that," I argued. "You're my boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, and smiled a little.

"It's not in the guidebook," he joked. "But you look good in everything you wear, and I bet you look great."

"I don't," I said. "You haven't seen this thing."

"Then take it off and show me," he suggested. "Darling, you don't need to be shy. These are all my friends, and they are very nice."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"C'mon," he pressed, securing his arms around my waist protectively. "Please?"

"Why?" I sighed, curling into him. I traced my fingertips up and down his stomach, noticing faintly how toned he had gotten. My stomach was not as perfect as his. I wasn't fat, but I was a little curvy around the hips and I was afraid the color of the bathing suit would bring attention to the fact that my belly was soft, not toned. Still flat, but definitely not as hard as it should be.

And the top? What if I looked to flat? My boobs weren't my best trait. They were okay, but bikini worthy? I wasn't so sure.

"Because," he explained. "I don't like to know that you're not feeling good about yourself. Especially when there's something I can help with. I like to be a part of everything you do, and it sort of feels like you're keeping something from me by not letting me in on this. Silly, I know, but that's how it feels."

I looked up and saw his beautiful aqua gray eyes staring at me sincerely.

"Okay," I sighed, at last.

"No way! Really?" He jumped up and began to undo the top strap of my cover-up.

"Cody,"" I hissed, holding his hands immobile on my heart. "Not here. Let's…go to the changing rooms or something."

"Whatever works for you," he brought m hand waist level, and continued to hold it until we were past the pool, out the door and down the hallway that led to the changing rooms. I opened a random door, and pushed him into it, looked around and went in after him. I didn't need any of his friends to think we were going in to "do something."

The cold tile floors burned my bare feet and I was met by a blast gust of air conditioned air. In the corner was a chair hanging from the ceiling, suspended four feet off the ground. It was velvet and looked invitingly warm, big enough to comfortably seat two people. So did the heaping pile of fluffy towel in the basket next to it.

The worst part of the room was the mirrors. Mirrors, mirrors, mirrors everywhere. The walls were lined with three-way mirrors and they were angled so that the only part of the room where you wouldn't see yourself would be in the chair, making it even more inviting.

"Okay," Cody shut and locked the door, and then turned to me expectantly. I closed my eyes, and quickly pulled of the cover-up and allowed him to take it.

…Silence…

Oh. My. God.

How bad did I look? Worse than I thought?

"I told you," I said, opening my eyes and reaching for the cover-up. "I told you I looked awful. Just give that back and we can pretend this never happened.

He shook his head, holding it away from me. His eyes scanned up and down my body and a smile spread across his face. He continued to stare.

"Cody, give it!"

"Cassie," he breathed. "You look…"

"I know, freaky and weird and gross and-"

I was cut off by his mouth on mine for no more than a second. Not really a kiss, but he succeeded in shutting me up.

"Beautiful," he murmured, stroking the side of my face. "Just beautiful."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes still reaching.

"Angel, listen to me." He took me by the waist and gently led me to the chair where he sat first and then pulled me onto his lip. He wrapped his arms around me, and I noticed his Australia accustomed body shook. He kissed my jawbone over and over again, warming me up.

"Seeing you like this is unreal. And not just because you look pretty. Because you trust me enough to see you in a bikini when no one else can. I can't explain to you how much it means to me that you love me this much."

I smiled. He knew just what to say.

"You really think I look good?"

"You look great," he half laughed. "I love the color." He ran his thumb along the outer edge of my top.

I put my arms around his neck, surprised at how cool his skin was contrasted against mine. Usually he was warm and I was cold. It was a perk to having him around. He collected me in his arms and smiled down at me

"You're very cold," I said, unsure of what to do next. Sometimes I got a little hesitant around him. He was just so beautiful with that golden hair and sparkling eyes. Beautiful inside and out. How did I get so lucky?

"And you're very pretty."

I giggled, and tilted my chin up. He got the message and kissed me softly. Our lips met and parted again and again for several minutes.

"I mean it," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

And, for the first time, I believed it.

**I hoped you guys liked it! And Alexis Simpson 143: I wouldn't mind at all! Actually it would be pretty cool. I've never had an story dedicated to me! Go for it! **


	11. Bikini

**For Hannah 143: **

"G'day, Hannah," Cody said looking up from waxing his surfboard. "How you going?"

"I'm fine, Cody," I giggled at his Australian accent and lingo. "How are you?"

"I'm cool," he said, going back to his surfboard.

"I like your new board," I said, twirling a strand of hair and batting my eyelashes.

"Thanks," he said, without even looking at me. "It's actually from my favorite surf shop back in Australia. We'll start in just a moment as soon as I finish waxing these."

"Great," I sighed, sinking down onto the sand. He was totally oblivious to my crush on him. This was only our fifth surfing lesson, but we'd hung out together after each one. I discovered he was really cute and funny and cool, but he seemed to think of me as just a friend. It sucked.

When I had signed up for surfing lessons, I had been psyched when I was the only student signed to a fourteen year old named Cody. On my first lesson, I realized why I was the only one. He was Cody as in the popstar Cody, and just wanted to feel like a normal teenager again. I exploded inside when I met him, but didn't say a word outside.

I watched Cody pull of his shirt and sunglasses, and stand up. He grabbed the boards and brought them to where I was on the sand.

"Ready?" He asked, as I tried not to stare at his toned, tanned, chest.

"Mmm…" I said, falling back onto the soft sand and closing my eyes. "I think I'd rather lie in the sun than fall of a surfboard."

"Your getting better," he assured me. "Lat time you only fell, what, twice?"

"Try five times," I laughed, turning my face towards the light and soaking it in.

"See?" He asked. "Improvement. You couldn't even stand on the board our first lesson, don't you remember?"

"Yeah," I chuckled at the memory.

"So get off your butt and let's go check out those waves," he extended his hand to help me up. I took it, grinning, and got onto my feet.

"Now are you ready?" He asked, grabbing both surfboards over his shouler. I walked ahead of him, shrugging out of my halter dress and showcasing the new purple bikini I had just gotten.

"Ready," I called, over my shoulder. A light breeze came and picked up a strand of my golden brown hair like a scene in a movie as I glanced at him behind me.

Cody's eyes were wide as he stared at me, no doubt an effect of the bikini. It was quite different than the basic black one piece I had worn previously.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" I called, wading into the salty ocean up to my waist.

"Sure am," I heard him splash into the water behind me, still holding the surfboards. "Get on and we'll paddle out deeper."

"Kay," I said, grabbing the surfboard from him. I attempted to hop on, and he assisted me by placing his hands around my waist and lifting me as usual. But this time I felt his hand linger on my hipbone.

"Wait for me," he said as I started to move forward. I felt his eyes on my back. Soon enough, we were out far enough past the coastline.

"Okay," he came over to me and sat on the end of his board professionally, without slipping even a little bit. "Get up?"

I slid from onto my stomach up into a sitting position, my bikini top slipping a little. That was where Cody's eyes were fixed on. I sat and awaited his next direction, but it did not come.

"Cody?" I asked as he stared. "Cooooooody?"

"Sorry," he shook himself and brought his eyes back up to mine. "Um…Oh yeah. Surfing. Try and stand up, alright?"

I nodded and tried to stand but slipped almost instantly as a wave broke over my board. He caught me in his arms right before I hit the water, and gently lifted me onto his board. He sat me in between his legs.

"Okay, maybe we should practice with only one board," he chuckled. "I don't need you drowning."

"I can swim, you know," I defended myself as he pushed my board shoreward. We watched the waves carry it all the way to shore.

"You can hold onto me if you feel like your slipping off," he said, standing up in one fluid motion. "Make sure you watch my shoulders. It's all in the balance."

"Kay," I said, unsurely. I wrapped myself loosely around his ankle and he smiled down at me. My heart leapt.

"You ready for this?" He asked as a giant wave approached. He laughed in excitement, but I gasped. The wave was huge! I looked up at his face and saw it filled with joy and excitement, and I knew instantly why he surfed so much. He loved it more than life itself, it seemed.

I saw the huge flood of water coming closer and closer to me, and I could taste the salt in the air and feel moisture all around me. I braced myself for the crash of water to hit me, for me to fall. I wound myself tighter, even, around him and braced myself for the pain.

It did not come. The board slid over the waves gracefully, and I felt water skim over my arms. I hadn't noticed that I buried my face in his leg, but when I looked up at him, he was staring at me amused.

"Sorry," I muttered, letting go of him.

"Don't be sorry," he laughed, sitting beside me on the board. The redistribution of weight caused the board to shake, and I grabbed hold of the nearest thing I could find, which just happened to be his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing my hand. I didn't let go until the water settled again, the board floating over the waves on it's own. His eyes were fixed on my bikini, again. "Ready for your turn?"

"No," I said. "I'm kind of terrified."

"Are you really?" He asked, concerned. He wrapped an arm around me loosely. "Baby, surfing is the greatest thing in the world. I can't explain the rush, but it's nothing to be frightened of. The waves are just waves, nothing more. No need to be scared, I promise."

He. Called. Me. Baby.

"Okay," I said looking at him.

"Okay?" He repeated, looking me in the eyes softly.

"Okay," I nodded. "You're an amazing teacher."

"You're amazing," he grinned. I blushed. Wow. He was really flirting. FINALLY! But was it all because of the bikini? If it was, I don't think I could even be with him. I didn't want a guy who focused on looks alone. But I was being more conversational this class than the previous ones, so was that it?

"So should I stand?" I looked at him to see his eyes fixed on my body yet again.

"Yes," he said, tearing his eyes away. "But let's go to shore first, and I'll help you try to learn balance. That's your problem."

We paddled back to shore and he put the board on the sand away from the waves.

"Okay," he said, shaking out his golden hair. "Stand up on here, and put your feet here and here."

He helped me position myself.

"Now you bend your knees a bit."

I did.

"And curve your waist like this."

His hand was suddenly on my hip, and he gently guided me forward.

"Like this?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Not exactly," he said. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead."

He came very close behind me, I could feel his chest on my bare back. He placed both of his hands around my waist, pushing me forward very gently, his arms wrapped around me.

"Does that feel right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed. Wait. He was talking about surfing… "I mean, I guess it's fine."

"Good," he said, still not pulling away. I glanced up at him to find his eyes…Guess where? Okay, that was enough. Either he liked me or he didn't. No more mixed signals.

"Cody, I'm confused," I said, truthfully. I moved away from him, and stepped off the surfboard.

"About surfing?" He asked. "Because it's very simple. Again, all you have to do is-"

"No, not about surfing," I said. "About…You and me."

"Huh?"

"I mean, every time I look at you you're checking me out. Do you like me? Or is it just because of the bikini? Because if it's because of the bikini only, fine, I get it, but I just want to know. I really like you and I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but-"

I was cut off by his lips pressed on mine. He tangled his hands in my hair, and I put my arms around his neck. My torso was pressed onto his and his lips tasted like salt from the ocean.

He pulled away to breath into my ear.

"I really like you too," he murmured, nibbling my earlobe and neck. "I've liked you since the first lesson, but I thought grls liked it better when guys act cool around them. I haven't stopped smiling since I met you, Hannah. And the bikini is just extra. I personally prefer girls to be comfortable over pretty, but whatever works for you…I didn't know you felt this way otherwise I would have said something last month when we met. I just got the vibe that you like me today, so I flirted."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. "You're amazing."

And then I kissed him again. His lips crashed against mine, and we kissed a million times. I felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and he licked my bottom lip hesitantly. I opened my mouth and he slipped.

We kissed for several more minutes, before I needed to breath and pulled back. We caught our breath, foreheads pressed together.

"So, surfing?" I giggled.

**Did you like it? Please review! And if you want a oneshot, then fill out this form.**

** First name: **

** Hair/eye color: **

** Event: **

** Other: **

** Next up is for LoveAt1stSight, and then for Pottergirl1. Sorry for the delay, but I'll be writing all through Thanksgiving so the wait shouldn't be that long! **

** Tash: Could I have a bit more detail? Maybe fill out the form if you have time? Thanks! **


	12. Ew, Football

**For: LoveAt1stSight**

"I think I'm just going to stick with surfing, guys," Cody said, out of breath. "Seriously. Football's the worst. I think I broke my ankle."

"Well you better get well soon because Kennedy needs to double on your bike," my friend Jessi said. We had just finished cheerleading practice, and Cody, Matt, and Chris had just finished a football scrimmage.

We were all heading towards the school parking lot to go get some ice cream and hang out. Cody, Amber, Jessi, Me, Matt, and Chris. Matt and Chris were twin boys dating Amber and Jessi. Even though we didn't know it, our friends were trying to get Cody and I together. We were usually permanent third wheels.

"I don't understand why you tackled me, Chris," Cody was saying.

"It's the spot, dude. It's what you do."

"Yeah, but fourteen times? And I didn't even have the ball once!"

We all laughed.

"it's not my fault you're a girl," Chris teased.

"Cody's not a girl," I defended him, taking my brown, caramel highlighted hair out of my ponytail. "Play nice."

"Why thank you Kennedy," Cody smiled down at me. My friends exchanged some high fives and looks, but we barely noticed. You could say we were falling for each other.

"After you," Cody said, once we were at his bike. I climbed up on the pegs, and he sat. He kicked up his kickstand, and the others did the same with their girlfriends behind them.

"Hold on to Cody's sweaty waist," Amber said, fixing her matching-to-mine white tank top.

"My waist is not sweaty," Cody assured her. "Kennedy, is my wiast sweaty?"

I giggled and reached over, slipping my arms around him loosely. "Nope."

"Come on guys!" Jessi called, from where she was on Chris's bike. "I need ice cream bad."

"Fatty," Amber teased, as Cody started to peddle away.

"I'm not the one that ate four entire bags of marshmallows at our campfire the other day," Jessi retorted.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Later guys!" I called as Cody sped up. The wind bit my bare skin, and I gripped him tighter.

Cody's cell phone started to buzz, and he got it out of his pocket with one hand and read the text. He continued to peddle quickly, the bike slicing through the air, but he was only half focused.

"Don't text," I murmured into his ear, coming closer. "Or at least slow down. You're making me nervous."

"Kay," he said. "Let me just send this one message."

I waited a full minute.

"Gimme," I said, as the bike started to wobble. I grabbed his phone, and started to slip off the bike because I only had one hand. Unsure of what to do, since I lacked pockets, I put his phone in my bra.

"Both hands, Kennedy," he called over the wind. "I don't want you to fall."

I put both arms around him, and rested my head on his back.

"We're almost there," he said. "Try not to drop my phone."

I started to laugh.

"Why the giggles? Wait, where exactly is my phone if both of your arms are around me?"

"It's safe," I promised.

"Yeah, but…Where is- You know what? Nevermind. I don't think I want to know." We got to the ice cream place and pulled up. I jumped off my bike and he locked the chain.

His phone started to ring from inside of my shirt, and he gave me a weird look before cracking up.

"So my phone is in your…"  
>"Kennedy, are your boobs ringing?" One of the twins asked, hopping of his bike.<p>

"They have the same ringtone as Cody's phone does," said the other, also getting off the bike.

"That is my phone," Cody said, still laughing.

"So why don't you reach in and get it?" Amber asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amber," I hissed as Cody blushed and looked away.

"Uh…" Cody avoided my eyes as our friends laughed.

"Here," I thrust the phone into his hands. My cheeks were also flushed.

"Come on! Ice cream," Jessi rubbed her flat stomach, and we all went in, ordered, and sat down at a corner booth with our cones.

"My ankle kills," Cody said, looking down at it sadly.

"Girls don't like whiners, Cody," Matt scolded him. "You'll never catch a girlfriend like that."

"It does look sorta bruised," I reached down under the table and ran my fingers along his ankle bone. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"I stand corrected," Matt said under his breath, chuckling.

"Sort of," Cody said quickly. "But I don't mind at all."

"Really? Why not?" Jessi asked.

"Cause he thinks she's preeeettty," sang Amber.

"Do you guys mind shutting up for two seconds?" I snapped.

"Ooooh, temper," Chris said.

"Maybe they need some alone time," answered Matt. "Let's go, guys."

"We don't need alone time," I insisted, but they all followed Matt out of the booth leaving Cody and me alone together.

"Sorry," I said weakly.

"I actually don't mind at all. Sometimes our friends get to be too much. It's nice to be alone."

"I agree."

"Hey can you hold this for a sec?" Cody asked, handing me his cookie dough ice cream cone.

"Sure," I said, but as he handed it to me I accidently bumped his hand and the ice cream went into my face. It covered my mouth, nose and chin.

"Oh my gosh," Cody laughed. "I'm sorry."

"How do I look?" I giggled, striking a pose as ice cream dripped down my neck.

"Like a pretty girl covered in ice cream," he said.

My blue eyes met his as I grabbed a bunch of napkins.

"You think I'm pretty?"

He caught my hand, the one with the napkins, in midair and took them/

"I got it," he scooted closer and wiped the ice cream gently from my face

"Thanks," I laughed as he dabbed the last bit off of my nose.

"I think I may have missed a spot," he came closer and his forehead was only a centimeter away from mine.

"Where?" I breathed.

"Right here."

He pressed his soft lips against mine and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled away too soon, hesitantly.

"I don't think you got it," I said, pulling him back in and crashing my lips against his. I kissed him fiercely, my cheeks growing warm against his. We only pulled away when our friends started to whistle and bang on the table.

"Cody's getting action!" Chris called "Whoo!"

"Really dude?"

**Sorry it's a little short, but I hope you liked it! This one was a little hard to write because of all the different people I had to include (and give personalities to) but I hope I did alright. Next up is Pottergirl1 and then Tash. Review please, because I need reviews! 143!**


	13. Reason to Love

The dizzying pattern of camera flashes blinded me and made me feel sick. He had promised to be here on the red carpet to meet me at nine p.m. sharp. And now I'm standing here all alone, in the middle of the carpet as paparazzi crowd the red velvet ropes and celebrities mulled around.

Ever since Cody had announced that I was his girlfriend, paparazzi been very interested in me, but I wanted nothing to do with them.

"I'm outta here," I said, under my breath. I walked the opposite way, down the carpet and ducked under the rope, then tried to make my way through the billion cameras and microphones.

"Cassie! What's it like to be known only as the girlfriend of Cody Simpson? Are you two still together? Where is he?"

"Hey! Cassie, would you be interested in doing a quick interview?"

"Cassie? Where is Cody tonight? Did he stand you up?"

"Smile Cassie, we're on live!"

"Cassie! Over here! Smile for a picture!"

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I tried to push past, but they blocked my path. I was suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't breathe and all I could see was white flashes.

Suddenly I felt something pulling on the loop of my dress from behind me, and I found myself out of the crowd and past the velvet rope, back to the safety of the carpet.

"Thanks," I said, looking up. Oh. It was _him. _

"Where are you going babygirl?" Cody asked me.

"You're half an hour late," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry," he grinned down at me apologetically.

"Not going to work this time," I said, remaining stony.

"Pleeaaase?" He asked, trying to take me in his arms.

I pushed him away.

"Don't be like that," he sighed. "I'm really sorry for being late…I was watching The Mentalist (His fave show in real life! :P) and I just sort of lost track of time."

"Great," I said. "You know most guys wouldn't even admit that a TV show is more important than his girlfriend. They'd at least have the courtesy to lie."

"I can't lie," he looked appalled. "What's in a relationship if you don't have honesty?"

"What relationship?" I asked, grinding my teeth, aware of all the microphones and cameras filming our fight. I wasn't looking forward to the giant color copy of us fighting in Tiger Beat. "We're over."

"Baby, don't," he begged, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I would have pushed him off, but I didn't feel like making a bigger scene than we already were.

I gestured for him to come close so I could whisper something in his ear.

"The only reason your hands are on me right now is because I don't want to make a bigger deal about this in front of paparazzi," I hissed. "I'm super pissed."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nestling into my hair, right there on the red carpet in front of EVERYONE. "Let's just go in and you can yell at me there, alright?"

"Like you'll care," I shot back in a whisper.

He sighed, and pulled away, taking my hand instead.

"Believe it or not I do care," he said as we walked. I felt him squeeze my hand gently and we made our way through smiling for pictures. Finally, we made it inside to the awards show and sat down in our seats.

"Okay," he said, leaning slightly forward in his chair, his knees resting against mine. I couldn't help but notice how great he looked. His hair popped against his dark blazer, and he wore a scarf that matched his eyes. "Cassie, I am truly sorry for making you wait so long. You're amazing and I'm lucky to have you. I didn't mean to put that in jeopardy, but I hope that you can find it in your pretty little heart to forgive me?"

I studied him, and saw that he was sincere, but I was still angry.

"You're just telling me what you know I want to hear."

"No I'm not," he said. "I mean it. Please," he looked me right in the eyes, and reached over to caress my face.

"Stop!" I pushed him away, and crossed my legs. "You're not getting away with it this time. I'm done with it. This wasn't even the first time you were late. Remember at the Awards Show last month? The same thing! And you didn't even show up at my birthday party!"

"Baby, you know that wasn't my fault," he pleaded. "They scheduled another concert without my knowing! And you know how much I wanted to be there. I really didn't mean to be late this time, I swear, I lost track of time. Please forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied easily.

"Really?" He looked like it was too good to be true.

"Nope," I said coldly.

"Wow, cruel trick," he looked hurt.

We sat in silence as the announcer came onto stage and said there would be a delay, because of heavy traffic and the nominees weren't all there yet.

"If it helps I didn't get to watch the new episode of The Mentalist…I remembered halfway through, got dressed and came here as fast as I could."

"That helps how?" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know. But does "I love you" help?"

"Sure you do."

"Cassie, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I'm so lucky to have you…I know you want to break up, but can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?"

I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't…" I started. "Love…" I couldn't do it. His aqua hazel eyes melted my brown ones and he looked so perfect under all the lights. I knew he really wanted me to let it go, but I couldn't.

"You don't love…" he repeated.

I didn't respond, just looked away.

"Who don't you love?" he asked, grinning. "Huh?" He reached over and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me onto his lap. He started to tickle me.

"Cody," I gasped, laughing. "Stop seriously, get off of me now."

He moved his hands from my ribs to my thighs, where he rested them and brought his lips to my earlobe. I didn't make an effort to get off of him.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He breathed on my neck, and I felt my heart jump in delight. I loved when he did that…

"No."

I got off his lap and sat back in my seat as he slumped down and sighed. 'What can I do to fix this?"

"Build a time machine and go back to make yourself shut off the freaking TV earlier so you'd be here," I snapped.

"I'll get on that," he said, sarcastically, but still sweetly. He buried his head in his hands.

"Sorry again for the delay," the announcer said. "The opening act isn't here either so we can't even get that star-"

Suddenly Cody leapt up off his seat and made his way through to the stage. He whispered into the surprised announcer's ear, who handed him the microphone headset at once. Cody put it on.

What was happening?

"Hey guys," Cody said. "My name's Cody and I am a singer. If you'd be into it I can perform a song while we wait for Cobra Starship to be here?"

Everybody cheered, and some girls screamed for my pop-star boyfriend, who clearly recognized him.

"Great," he grinned, it seemed directly at me. "I want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend. I wrote it for her the other day, and I hope it makes up for me being late tonight. I love you, baby."

Oh. My. God.

A stage hand ran out quickly with a guitar, which Cody took and started to strum. (Pretend the song hasn't come out yet!)

_Your heart is a home, I'm never alone with you. _

_When we're together, your love is a song and I'll sing along with you_

_There's no one else._

He leapt off of the stage, and walked towards me. The crowd parted, and suddenly a giant, white spotlight was on me and me alone. Cody signaled thanks to the lighting crew, and continued to sing. He came close to me, and several video crew cameras pointed our way, as well as everyone's phone in the audience snapping pictures and videos of us.

_Shining bright like stars here, don't you ever disappear_

_Baby you're the reason there's a reason to love_

_You're the air that keeps me breathing, stay forever in this dream cause_

_Baby you're the reason there's a reason to love._

Cody stopped took my hand with his free one, and kissed it between lyrics.

_There's nobody like you, and that's why I love you._

_You're the only one like you, and that's why I love you._

_The reason I love you._

_The reason I love you._

He looked me directly in the face for the next part, clearly meaning for me to take his lyrics to my heart…This song was just for me and this verse was the most important part.

_Look me in the eyes, I'll never say goodbye girl_

_Take my hand and lead you close to me._

_I swear I'll never leave. _

_Baby without you, I'm incomplete._

I felt my throat constrict and tears fill into my eyes. He knew. He knew why I'd push him away at times like this one. He knew that I've been burned so badly by other guys in the past and he wanted me to know he'd never do the same thing.

Even if I wouldn't admit it to myself, it was why I had trouble forgiving him. I was afraid to let him get closer to me and when he tried I'd emotionally move away. Even though I loved him with all of me, I couldn't allow myself to just chill out and enjoy our relationship. I took everything to heart, and he knew. He knew everything about me too well.

_A million stars in the night, but you're the sun in my sky_

_Girl I swear you're an angel that fell down from heaven._

_And I'm so glad that I so glad I'm the reason you love._

He finished the song and put the guitar down, as the audience clapped harder than I would have thought possible. There must have been a million people there watching us in the spotlight, no exaggeration. My tears had fallen, and I realized a million people plus the ones watching on TV had seen me cry.

"Don't cry, Love." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me into him, protecting me. "I meant every word in that song, and every word was about you. I love you…Please don't mean what you said about us breaking up."

I shook my head no into his chest, and he pulled away from me, holding the sides of my face in both his hands. He looked down at me and wiped the tear tracks away from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you too," I said. And he leaned forward to kiss me.

His lips met mine in the middle and his hands drifted down to my hips while I locked my hands around his neck. We kissed right there, not caring about the press, the crowds or the other people in general. It was just me and him.

We kissed softly, and I felt him lick my upper lip slowly, asking how far I'd allow him to go in front of everybody. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slip in softly, dancing across mine.

He explored my mouth as I'd felt him do a million times before. But this was the first time in front of a crowd. His mouth was soft in mine and I loved the feeling of him all around me.

The crowd "Aww-ed" but neither of us really were paying attention. It was all about him and me…Just us.

I gently pulled away a second, simply for air, and then went back in. I didn't let him come back in my mouth, I went in his instead. He smiled and squeezed me around the waist tightly, and then brushed his hands along my sides.

I explored his mouth, something that happened much less frequently than him in my mouth. Every part of him was perfect, smooth and soft. Eventually I pulled away.

"You do realize that everybody in virtually the entire world saw that, right?" Cody breathed, holding me even closer if it was even possible.

"I don't care," I murmured back. "Now everybody knows you're mine."

"I don't think you've ever said that before," Cody said, slightly astonished. "What's with the sudden change?"

"That song was beautiful," I avoided his question.

"You think?" He asked. "Easiest song I've ever written."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling back. We both looked around and saw everyone's eyes still on us.

"Don't these guys have somewhere to go?" I whispered to Cody, cuddling into him as he put his arm around my shoulders. He chuckled.

"There's my girl."

**Note: Kay, how'd I do? I've only done a couple of detailed kissing scenes so I'm not sure if I have the knack for it yet. If you'd leave me a review and let me know you'd honestly make my day, no joke. BTW, if you're a Victorious fan I have a new story with only one chaoter so far, so it would be the perfect time to start! Because sometimes I see stories that look interesting but already have, like eight chapters and I'm really lazy so I won't want to read all of it…But it's just starting! 143!**

**Tash: Okay, one more thing and then I'll write it. Do you want them to actually break up? Or stay together? **

**PotterGirl1: Sorry I can't PM. I'd love to though! If you have a Twitter than we can talk on that! I'd love that! You're like, my biggest fan I think. You review everything I write and it means so much to me. Thank you! My Twitter name is Gabilin143 (no spaces and capital G). Tell me who you are though, so I'll know. BTW, Cody Simpson is following me! And so is his Cody doll. (Do you know what that is? It's this thing that he carries around with him that has its own twitter…Pretty weird, but hey I love him anyway!) Anyways, I'd love to talk on that! Sorry for such a long note. Haha. 143!**


	14. Goodbye

** For Tash**

"You are so sweet. Has any guy ever told you how pretty you are?" Cody asked. Which would have been fine, if HE WAS TALKING TO ME!

That's right. I was sitting there, at a circus at almost midnight listening to my boyfriend flirt it up with another girl. Her name was Bella, she was fourteen and had all this dark hair swirling around her. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was very, very pretty. Not to mention sickly nice.

Apparently she was the one of Cody's friend's friends. Everybody was with us, Alli and her best friends Madison and Greyson, and a bunch of other guys and girls. But Bella was sitting on the other side of Cody, and he was paying more attention to her than anyone else…Including myself.

It sucked.

Alli, Madison and Greyson were on the other side of me…All three of them were super sweet, so no complaints.

"Aww, I'm not sweet," Bella giggled girlishly and blushed pink on her stunning face. "All I said was that your music is fantastic."

"Do you hear this girl?" Cody asked, turning to me for the first time all night. "Is she not extremely sweet?"

"Yeah, I-" I started, but he turned away and started to talk to her. "Great talking to you," I said loudly, but he and Bella were already deep into conversation.

I sighed, my head in my hands and looked to my other side. Alli, Madison and Greyson were all looking at me through sympathetic eyes. They had seen this going on all night.

"Does my hair look alright?" Bella asked, shaking out her perfect, glinting black locks. They reached almost down to her waist and I could smell the clean, shampoo-y smell from two seats away.

"It's lovely," Cody admired, reaching out to touch it.

"How incredibly touching," I said sarcastically as he and Bella giggled together. He didn't even notice me.

"Has he gone deaf or something?" Greyson asked, reaching over and gently touching my knee, a sign of comfort and friendship.

"It's just the hair, Natasha," Madison assured me doing the same thing to my other knee. "Seriously. He'll get over her in a second, look 'round and see his beautiful girlfriend right there." She gestured to me and I smiled a bit. She was always so nice and knew exactly what to say.

I felt better until I turned around and saw Bella in Cody's embrace. My mouth dropped, my hands turned cold and clammy and I felt like throwing up. HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!

"I'm this close to punching her in her freaking perfect nose," I said, curling my hands into fists.

"Dude," Alli said, reaching over me and pushing her brother. "Do you not see that you're girlfriend is sitting right here?"

He looked around, confused.

"Yeah, I know…My baby's always with me, aren't you?"

"Oh now he remembers me," I rolled my eyes, turning away from him to Madison, Alli and Greyson.

"Shrug it off, dude!" One of his friends, who had been watching called.

"Okay, then," Cody turned away from me back to his precious Bella.

"Don't be sad," Greyson came over and put his arms around me. Usually Cody would get jealous if another guy even looked my way, but he didn't even turn to look at Greyson. I hugged him back.

"I'M HUGGING TASH!" Greyson said, loudly. "IS ANYBODY JEALOUS?" A few people looked around from a couple rows in front of us.

"Me!" A random guy called from the first row.

"Yeah, same!" His friend called. "You're looking good, baby!"

I self consciously pushed my dirty blonde hair away from my eyes and fixed the straps on my baby blue tank dress.

Cody looked around as they cat called at me.

"And blondie next to her is damn fine too!" Another guy called. Alli looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

"No, I think I like princess in the green skirt!" Yet another one called. Each of these guys slurred his words and sounded like they had been drinking.

Madison crossed her legs and looked away tensely, pretending not to hear.

"Hey! All three of you," another stood up, slurring his words as he pointed to us, unbalanced. "How would all of you like to come over to my apartment and we can shake things up? I'll come up there and get you if you say no!"

Alli gripped my arm in fear, and Madison did the same to her. I looked around for help…Cody was still flirting with Bella completely oblivious to the chaos around him.

"C'mon, blondie!"

"Hows about you came over here and sit on old Spike's lap, princess?"

"Don't be shy, baby girl!"

"Greyson," I asked, my eyes wide in fear. "Do something."

He nodded and stood up, and we all huddled together behind his back allowing him to cover us from sight.

"Dude, if you guys don't lay off I'll call the cops!" Greyson screamed at them. "Seriously! These girls are minors!"

Cody seemed to come to his senses, and turned around. He took a look at the trouble and rose to his full height, drawing his chest trying to look even bigger than he was.

"Lay the hell off!" He said, furiously. "One of those girls is my sister!"

The guys rolled their eyes, muttering and sat down. It seemed like Greyson's comment about us being minors caused this more than Cody's comment.

Oh right. His sister…Did he even remember that I was his girlfriend?

"Maybe we should get outta here," Madison murmured, as all three of us clung to each other and Greyson. Those guys were still staring, and they were scary!

"Yeah," Greyson breathed. "C'mon. We can go get dinner at the restaurant around the corner and then I can get a car to bring us home."

"Sounds good," I said, and stood. The girls stood, and so did Cody and Bella. Okay. Maybe he wasn't being so bad. I mean, he was just not used to having Bella around. He usually acted this way around new girls in general, even if they weren't as pretty as Bella. Maybe he was just trying to make her comfortable is a new situation.

These thoughts calmed me down all the way into the restaurant, and all the way to our table. It was only when I looked behind me to tell Cody I loved him and saw that he and Bella were holding hands that I got really mad.

"Cody, what the hell," I said, more like a statement than a question.

"What?" He asked, defensively.

I looked pointedly at his interlocked with Bella's hand.

"Oh sorry," Bella turned bright pink. "Are you two, like together?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked flatly. "Cody, you forgot to mention that you had a girlfriend?"

"It didn't come up," he said. "Why? It's not like we're making out."

My jaw dropped, and so did all the other girl's (and Greyson's) mouth at the table.

"It doesn't matter," I said, overcoming the shock of his blatant disregard for my feelings. "You've been flirting like crazy."

"Well sorry," he said, huffily. "Bella, I can't be your friend obviously because my girlfriend is in a neurotic mood today. Sorry…"

"I'm in a neurotic mood, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms. Everybody at the table inhaled sharply at my famous fighting stance.

"Kinda, yeah," Cody said, not backing down. "She doesn't really know anyone and I was just being friendly to her. You don't need to act like this. You always get so jealous."

"Do you want to tell everyone what else I do wrong?" I questioned, crossing my arms even tighter.

"Okay," he said. "Sometimes you're a little clingy."

"Am I causing an unnecessary problem?" Bella asked, biting her pinky delicately. "Because I don't mean too…"

"Save it," I snapped at her.

"That wasn't nice!" Cody said. "Natasha, what's gotten into you?" He used my full name, and he only did that when he was angry at me. "You don't need to do this, but you do all the time."

I grinded my teeth together.

"Anything else I do that upsets you?"

"Yeah, actually," he said, and I could see that his temper was fired up. "You're very possessive of me and-"

"You know what?" I asked, too calmly. I felt Alli tense up next to me…My voice was deathly still and steady, and she knew me well enough to know that that was trouble.

"What?" he asked.

"It's over. You don't need to worry about me being possessive anymore because we're done."

"You're breaking up with me for this?" His eyebrows crinkled, and I watched his sensitive side take over, walls down.

"Cody, you were flirting with her and I don't even think you realized it," Alli defended me.

"Yeah, man, it's not right…" Greyson looked worried.

I saw Cody think for a moment, analyzing the situation. "You really are breaking up with me?"

"Yeah," I said dryly, standing up from the table. I walked away, and felt him behind me put his arms around my waist and pull me back to the table gently.

"Don't do this," he whispered to me so nobody else could hear. "I'm sorry, baby. You're right…I took being friendly too far and to another level…Alli was right. I didn't even realize that I was ignoring you, but I see looking back that I was wrong. I'm really sorry…Please forgive me?"

I looked around at my friends, their expressions afraid. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw them filled with hope, his mouth in a taut line. He really wanted me to let this one go.

"Goodbye, Cody," I said softly.

**Okay, I think I might have had writers block, because this one took a long time and it kind od sucks. I haven't stopped thinking about how I could write this making it different from chapter six, so I don't know if it was okay or not…Sorry! 143!**

** Tash: I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting…Like I said in the author's note I had no idea how to make it different from the other one. I tried to make him take being friendly with Bella too far, and that's how it turned out? Sorry if it wasn't good enough! 143!**


	15. Attention

** For Pottergirl1**

"Will you please come out there with me, Cass?" Cody asked, pacing nervously. He ran a hand through his hair making sure it was in place.

"Aww, is somebody scared of going out onto the red carpet all alone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," he said, bowing his head, mock ashamed. "Will you come?"

I reached over to his chest and straightened his bow tie.

"Course I will."

"What an extremely flirty gesture," he teased me. We were closer than close, but not romantically so. It wasn't that I didn't want to be like that with him, believe me, I did. But he seemed interested in me as just a friend and I was too scared to make the first move.

"Shut up," I laughed. "It was crooked and I fixed it. Next time do you want to look like a doof in front of everyone in America?"

"I didn't say I minded," he said taking a step closer to me. "I thought it was very sweet, in fact."

"What can I say?" I asked, stepping forward also. "I'm just a sweet girl."

"I know that," he said, and I felt him slip his hands onto my waist hesitantly, something he'd never done before.

Our first romantic moment ever was interrupted. By her annoying voice.

"Cody, it's time to make our fashionably late entrance!"

Tiffany, his bratty attention seeking co-star was standing in the door and wearing a sparkly golden dress, heels with metallic fishnets and body glitter that was obviously supposed to make her look sexy.

"Okay, Tiff," he said, letting go of me. They had been working together since Cody's agents had decided that it would be good for his career if he was in a movie and they were both casted. It was obvious she wanted to be more than just co-stars, though.

"I hope you don't mind Cassie coming with us," Cody said, checking his reflection one last time in the mirror and straightening his scarf.

"She's coming with _us?_" She asked, snottily.

"Yeah, problem?" I smiled sarcastically.

"No, I love that you and Cody go everywhere together," she said, smiling just as sarcastically.

"You two are funny," Cody said, holding an arm out to each of us. We both took it, and we walked to the entrance. I felt Cody tense up nervously.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and he dropped my arm taking my hand instead. He squeezed nervously.

"Ready."

We made our way out as three, Cody and I smiling at cameras meekly while Tiffany smiled like a beauty pageant queen and waved.

"Hello, loyal fans!" She called. "Yes, yes, my dress does look lovely. It's designer, you know!"

"And here we have Cody!" An interviewer I recognized from MTV, named Livvy stopped at us and several video cameras broadcasting live pointed our way.

"Hi there," Cody said, as Tiffany babbled on about her dress.

"It cost about four thousand dollars!" She was saying. "And the shoes were another two thousand! This is actual silk from China or Indonesia or one of the places they have silkworms! It needed to be imported!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Livvy talked to Cody.

"Hi cutie pie! So how is filming going? Is it hard work?"

"Well, yeah," Cody said, squeezing my hand again. "But it's fun. Tiffany and I are friends and I always have my best friend on set, so… yeah…"

Tiffany looked at Cody at the sound of her name, and saw he was in an interview. She squeezed her way next to him and smiled widely.

"Is this young lady here your best friend?" She asked, and the cameras panned in on our interlocked fingers. I could feel Tiffany trying to get the camera on her instead.

"Yeah, this is Cassie," he said. "We're very, very close…She was actually a friend of my sister's, and that's how we got to know each other. She's a little older than Alli so she hung out more with my friends and then we just sort of became best friends."

I laughed. I loved how nervous he was, and it caused him to trail off while answering questions, but he could talk about me non-stop. It was like Tiffany and her dress. Only not revolting.

"Is she just a friend?" Livvy asked. "Or more?"

"Actually, he's already got a girl," interrupted Tiffany.

"You do?" Livvy motioned for more cameras to come.

"Uh, no…I don't. Tiffany, what are you talking about?"

"Well okay," she grinned up at him. "We're not exactly together yet, but I've been meaning to ask…Cody, will you be with me officially?"

"Uh…" Cody turned beet read and glanced at me for help. I knew that he couldn't reject her on TV without looking like a jerk.

"I know you want me," she purred wrapping her glitter covered bronze arms around me. He squeezed my hand again, uncomfortably. I knew he wanted help.

"So just tell me," Tiffany continued, pulling him away from me. "Or show me instead." She clutched his shirt and dragged his lips down to hers.

Just before their mouths connected in a kiss that would be seen across America, I pulled Cody away from her more like a reflex than anything. She toppled over and fell onto her knees as I held Cody to me protectively.

"Is there drama here?" Livvy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course not," Tiffany said, getting up, not noticing that her dress was stuck in her butt. I smirked as I imagined her panties on the cover of a magazine. She deserved it!

She tried to pull Cody away but I didn't let her.

"Cody, tell her you want me to be your girlfriend," Tiffany said.

"Uh, look Tiffany," said Cody. "See, the problem is…"

I listened to him struggle and it broke m heart. I pulled him to me and put my arms around his neck.

"Cass, what are you doing?" he looked pleasantly surprised.

"Kiss me, Cody."

He responded my putting his mouth right on mine in a passionate, open mouthed kiss. I pulled away to see cameras and microphones in our faces, waiting to capture the first words.

"I didn't know you felt that way…I like you too."

"Like that?" I asked, barely believing my ears.

"Especially like that," he assured me and gave me another kiss. I reached up and tucked a strand of golden hair away from his face.

"No fair!" A shrill voice scared us, and we jumped apart. "Cody, I'm way hotter than her! And I'm so much more classy!"

"Tell that to your underwear, which incidentally, we can all see," I smirked. She twirled around like a dog locating his tail, and gave the cameras full view of the back of her dress. She pulled it back in place, but the damage was done.

"Shut up!" She roared, screaming and stomping her feet. The cameras all zoomed up on her beet red face. "Cody you are a complete loser with no taste! Seriously! GET THOSE STUPID CAMERAS OUT OF MY FACE!"

Cody took my hand and interlocked out fingers as we walked into the award show, leaving Tiffany to do her thing.

"Hey, she wanted attention, right?"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this one…Hey if your reading and not reviewing could you review just once for me and let me know? Because if there are a lot of you that do, I'll focus on this story instead of my Victorious ones, I just want to know! Thanks! 143**

** Pottergirl1: Hi! I hope you liked it…I'm letting you know about this chapter through an anonymous review so you can delete it if you want! Thanks for reading, and my angsty ending felt strangely…good…:P**


	16. Bittersweet Surprises

**For SpaceNeerrrddd143**

"Can I please just open my eyes now, Alli?" I asked impatiently, as the blonde girl held her hands over my eyes while she led me up a flight of stairs. I stumbled a bit.

"Hang on. Just through this door…" Her Australian accent was laced with excitement, and for the what felt like the billionth time I wondered what she was doing with me.

She had invited me to her house to sleep over, since it was my birthday. But I really wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Her brother Cody was my boyfriend and he had been gone on tour for the last two months and I missed him more than I ever had before. Being in his house with his sister wasn't helping things…I noticed his absence more than usual.

I had been avoiding her, not for anything she'd done wrong, but because I saw Cody in her every second. I had been avoiding everybody, really, not just her. Usually I just sat home nowadays.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and I heard her push a door open.

"Yeah," I sighed. She was obviously pumped about her surprise for me, since she hadn't even let me step in the door before she whisked me to her room to put my stuff down and then covered my eyes.

"Open your eyes!"

I did, and saw all of our friends on the third floor, which was decorated in Happy Birthday Carter banners. There was a bunch of sleeping bags on the floor surrounding the four couches.

There was a Wii and a bunch of video games in the corner, already set up to my favorite game, Just Dance 2. Also a trampoline in the corner and in the other corner was a hot tub.

Well, at least now I knew why I'd needed to pack a swimsuit.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Surprise!"

"I love your shirt, Carter!"

"Wow, thanks guys," I tried to sound delighted as I looked around at everything. They had converted the entire third floor into a party. Usually it was a cross between a playroom for Tom, a place for Alli to practice her modeling, and a music room for Cody.

"Do you really like it?" Alli's face was shining as she and her best friend Madison studied my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, still trying to smile. "It's amazing, Alli."

"Good," she looked relieved.

I frowned as I thought of how much she looked like Cody did when he was happy about something. What would it be like if he was here for my birthday? Would we spend the day together, or would he leave me on my own?

No, I decided. He'd definitely hang around me no matter what on my birthday. He'd probably do something really sweet for me, like write me a song or something…Or at least the Cody I knew would. He hadn't even texted me yet today, and it hurt. Did he really forget about my birthday?

Maybe he really had changed…Maybe fame did get in the way of us, even though he promised it never would.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked, suddenly. I looked at her, and smiled again.

"Nothing, seriously, I'm fine. You don't have to hang around me. Go enjoy the party!"

"Are you sure?"

"Alli, go!" I smiled.

She giggled, and grabbed the stereo remote.

"Let's turn this party up!" She called, switching the music on.

Of course. _I'm Only Me When I'm With You _by Taylor Swift.

Everybody started to either dance or strip out of their clothes into swimsuits and jump in the hot tub. I waved to all of my friends in turn, who were all having a way better time than me. I looked around, deciding I was unnoticed.

I wormed my way through the crowd to the abandoned trampoline, sat down and listened to the music, taking the lyrics to my heart.

_I know everything about you_

_ I don't want to live without_

_ I'm only up when you're not down_

_ Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground_

_ It's like no matter what I do_

_ I'm only me when I'm with you_

Two silvery tears escaped from the corner of me eyes, against my will.

I. Am. Such. A. Loser. Why was I sitting by myself at a party for me crying about him?

Because I was only me when I was with him, the lyrics reminded me. Right. When he wasn't around I barely recognized myself, and I hated it.

_When I'm with anybody else_

_ It's so hard to be myself_

_ And only you can say_

_ That I'm only up when you're not down_

_ Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground_

_ It's like no matter what I do_

_ I'm only me when I'm with you_

I took a deep breath and dried my tears, still unnoticed by everybody. The song ended, and I felt more composed.

"Where's the birthday girl? It's time for her special surprise!" Alli said, hopping out of the hot tub and texting quickly.

"Right here," I called to her, smiling.

"What were you doing?" She asked, curiously.

"Just…chilling on the trampoline," I lied.

"Carter, where you crying?" Alli asked, coming closer to inspect my puffy eyes. I quickly shook my deep auburn side bangs into my eyes and lied again.

"Is it because of Cody?" She asked, so quietly so that none of our watching friends would hear.

"I told you I wasn't crying," I avoided her question.

"Well it's time for your cake," Alli said, and I could tell she didn't believe me. Madison came out with a giant pink and white birthday cake. They set it on the table, and I sat on the bench.

"Happy birthday to you," everybody started to sing, eager for cake. Suddenly I heard a much deeper voice with an Australian accent clear through the song.

Wow. I really missed him a lot to be hallucinating about hearing his voice. But it was right there, right behind me. It felt like I could have turned around and he would be right there.

"Happy birthday dear Carter, happy birthday to you."

I felt my eyes fill with tears, blurring the cake from my vision. His voice sounded so close to me, but he was so far away. Why could I hear him the way I could? I buried my face in my hands and pulled my knees into my stomach not caring who saw me cry.

"Angel, don't cry," I heard and I felt myself lifted out of my chair and a pair of arms around me. There was only one person who called me Angel. "Why are you upset? It breaks my heart when you cry."

"C-Cody?" I looked up at the guy holding me, and sure enough it was him. He was there. Okay, a really bizarrely good dream then. His arms felt so solid around me, and there he was. His hair fell into his eyes perfectly.

"Yes it's me," he said putting me on my feet. He laughed. "Did you forget what I looked like already?" His hands were on my waist.

"Am I…dreaming?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face. He reached up and held my hand to his cheek, closing his eyes.

"No, baby," he said. "You're still so adorable. I'm so happy to see you." He leaned in and we kissed for a moment.

"I'm happy to see you too," I said shakily as he pulled away. He was really there. "I can't believe you're actually here…"

"Your wonderful friends here harassed my team until they agreed to reschedule tonight's concert and let me fly up here for the night and surprise you."

I looked around at everybody, extremely touched.

"You guys did that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"We sure did."

"You just haven't been yourself lately."

"Guys," I said, holding out my arms for a group hug. "That was so nice of you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Anytime!"

"We love you!"

I laughed as I was squeezed tighter by my friends.

"I don't want to keep you to myself all night," Cody said, attempting to pull me away without my friends stopping him. "But I haven't seen you forever and I have something for you…Can we go sit on the couch so I can give it to you?"

"Sure," I wormed myself out of the crowd.

"So technically you don't want to steal her but you're going to anyway?"

"Sure am," Cody smiled adorably, putting his arms around me from behind me and resting his chin on my head.

I laughed and raised my eyes to watch him smile. I'd missed that a lot.

"Hmm…" Alli said, tapping a long golden nail on her lip. "I don't know if I can allow that."

"Little sister," Cody sighed. "I don't think you understand. I haven't so much as looked at my girlfriend's face in person in sixty entire days. Do you realize how long that's been? We haven't even really Skyped that much! I miss her!"

"Fine, fine," Alli laughed. "Both of you have fun."

"I plan on it," I laughed and Cody smiled down at me. He was staring me in the face, and I could tell he missed me as much as I did him.

"Your present," he said, guiding me over to the couch and pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket.

"You being here is enough," I reached out and stroked the side of his face softly. He smiled at me, turning his head to the side, studying me.

"But I couldn't leave you here for the rest of the tour without something to remember me by," he said. "Another entire month. How do I ensure you don't forget about me?"

"That could not happen," I said, decisively.

"Just to be sure, here you go…" He handed me the box and I opened it carefully.

Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond glittering in the middle. Throughout the chain were little sparkling strands weaved nto the silver, and it seemed to attract all the light in the room. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Cody," I breathed. "This is so pretty!"

"Pretty necklace for a pretty girl," he grinned. "Do you want me to put it on you?" I nodded and he reached around me and clasped it together.

"It looks great," he admired.

"Thank you," I reached over and kissed him. We started slowly, just kissing, but then we started to make out and I felt his hands all over me. Who knows how far we would have went if Alli didn't chuck a pillow over at us?

Cody pulled away and threw the pillow back.

"So fill me in about what's happened since we last Skyped…"

We talked for hours. I loved being there with him, just talking and watching our friends, sneaking in an occasional kiss or hug. It was so good to finally be together again.

"Guys, aren't you tired?" Alli asked, in between a yawn.

"Kinda," I admitted. It had been a long day, an emotional roller coaster. Crying over Cody, being happy because he was there, being upset because he'd be leaving the next day, angry at his fans for making him leave so much, mad at myself for being angry, proud of Cody…An emotional wreck.

"Let's watch Just Go With It," Cody said, naming my favorite movie.

"Yay!"

Everybody settled in either sleeping bags or on one of the couches. Cody and I shared a couch as we watched the movie, listening to our friends breath get steadier as they fell asleep. Soon it was only us awake, and we were cuddling close together.

"Baby," Cody whispered, and I felt his chest vibrate against my ear. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," I said, turning over to face him.

"Good," he murmured. He reached over and traced small patterns into the skin of my chest as he thought about something.

"What's bugging you?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and pulled me closer.

"The fact that I have to leave tomorrow…"

"That bothers me too," I said into him. I reached up and kissed him tenderly, loving the feeling of his warm soft lips under mine. He kissed back until we ran out of breath and I pulled away. I buried my face in his neck again.

His rubbed my back, and then stroked my hair. It felt like a wonderful dream that he was finally here.

"I'm not going to be the same until you're back for real," I said absently, crying a little bit into him.

"You think I will be?" His voice cracked a little bit and I knew that maybe, just maybe, he was crying too.

_I know everything about you,_

_ I wouldn't want to live without you…_

**Note: I hope you liked it! Next is Marie, and then Hannah143! If you want one fill out this form:**

** Name: **

** Hair/Eye color: **

** Event:**

** Other: **

** If you're confused just look at the other requests! Hannah143's are perfect if you need an example…**


	17. Here We Go Again

**For Marie**

"Marie! You're on in thirty seconds! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I called, pushing my long brown hair away from my back. "Ready!"

I was standing backstage at my concert, ready to go onstage and perform. I looked in the mirror at my sad face, and tried to smile brightly. Fans would be expecting a smile…

I was usually a happy person. I was usually full of life and energy and I always shone.

Especially with _him. _

He was everything in my world, but one day last week my world came crashing down. We broke up just last week because I had just decided it wasn't going to work out. It wasn't really for any reason in particular, except for the fact that he was forced to put work ahead of me and he was usually late for things that were important to me. He was never around when I needed him…

And even though I knew that he loved to be with me and cherished every second we were together, I couldn't keep doing it. Every time he'd leave I'd be filled with such an empty feeling that hurt worse than a knife wound.

And he called and texted and tweeted a million times a day, but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him or me, because I knew it hurt him as much as it hurt me when we weren't together.

He still wanted to be with me, I knew. He texted me a lot and called just to hear my voice. I missed him too, but I wouldn't admit it to him…

I wouldn't even admit it to myself.

"Here's rising superstar, Marie!"

I took a deep breath and ran out onto the stage.

"Hey guys!" I called. "How're we all doing tonight?"

The crowd of around five hundred people cheered and I noticed something. In the first row, the VIP seats, there he was.

Cody.

I pretended not to notice him, focusing on the fans instead.

"Okay guys," I called, motioning for them to settle down. They continued to cheer. "Okay, guys!" I said louder into my headset microphone. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

That got their attention, and his too by the smile on his face.

No. I couldn't look. I wouldn't watch him. I'd start with a song that reminded me of why we broke up.

"I'm going to sing a song that means a lot to me," I said. "It's about a guy that once meant the world to me…But then again, the world's not exactly what it used to be is it?"

They were silently watching as the music cued up and started.

_I clear you right out of my head_

_ I tear you out of my heart and ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through,_

_ Cause I'm so much better without you,_

_ But it's just another pretty lie._

_ Because I break down everytime you come around._

I sang and danced around the stage in time with the music, looking everywhere but at him. It was amazing how in such a big stadium, it seemed like there were no hiding places from those aqua blue crystals watching my every movement.

_You only hear half of what I say,_ _And you're always showing up too late, And I know that I should say goodbye,_ _But it's no use._

I couldn't resist. I looked at him, and saw his sad, sad eyes…He knew I was singing about him. How did he always know?

He got up, and left the stadium so fast that I wondered if I imagined his presence.

My whole body started to ache, and I wondered briefly if that was what a broken heart was.

I couldn't sing any longer. I couldn't walk, I couldn't dance, I couldn't even move. Most of all I couldn't breathe. I watched the crowd through tunnel vision, before I weakly spoke into my headset mic.

"Stop the track," I said, and Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato stopped almost instantly.

Murmurs shot through the crowd, and I felt barely conscious. All I wanted to do was go after him. I had to. I _needed _to.

"I can't do this," I called. "I need to go."

I ripped the headset from my head and threw it onto the floor. I glanced around and ran out the backstage door and all the way to the parking lot where _he _was. On his cell phone, probably getting a car to take him home.

"Cody," I called out and my voice was sharp in the cool night air.

He turned around and looked at me. He was upset, obviously, but more than that. He wasn't just hurt…He looked sort of regretful.

"Hi, Marie," he said softly, but his words stung me like a bee. His sad voice, the pathetic tone.

"Cody…" What could I say?

"Did you sing that about me?" he asked, and I could tell he already knew the answer.

I nodded anyway.

"Marie, I'm sorry that we broke up, you know I am, and I never agreed to breaking up to begin with…But why'd you sing that? To hurt me?"

I shook my head. "I did it to remind myself that we couldn't be together. When I saw you in that crowd…It was just…Unbelievable."

He took a step closer to me and I watched the lines of concern in his face tighten.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by coming here tonight," he said. "But I had the night off for once and I wanted to be near you, even if it wasn't as good as being your boyfriends. Without you I-I don't know what to do anymore. I need you, Angel."

"But Cody," I started. "It's not fair. You're never around when I need you, you have a concert or a CD signing or something, and I miss you." My voice wobbled.

"But is this any better?" He asked, and he reached to wipe the tear that had fallen from my brown eye.

"No," I whispered. "It's a million times worse. You're right."

"Please come back to me," he said softly.

My heart took over, even though my mind was telling me I was wrong, I nodded and threw myself into his arms. He held me close and shushed me gently, rubbing my back rocking us back in forth as I cried.

"Baby, don't you cry," he said, kissing the top of my head. He rubbed my back some more. "Please don't. I promise we'll spend more time together, if you don't mind traveling with me."

I nodded into him and felt better. It would all turn out okay, right?

"I love you, Cody," I said, and pulled away.

"I love you too," he said. And then he smiled, and I knew he really did love me. He hadn't stopped at all. He was the greatest boyfriend, even though he wasn't always available he did love me for who I was and that was a trait most guys lacked. He'd never change me.

"Do you want to go finish that performance?" He asked, as I connected our hands.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't."

He laughed, and I realized I had missed the sound.

"We'll be together forever," I said absently, just as his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the text.

He bit his lip and glanced sideways at me.

"Who is it, Cody?" I asked exasperatedly.

"The studio…They want me to record tonight…"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

_Here we go, go, go again…_

**Note: Did everyone like it? Please review because I had an awful day at school and I'm sad… :( Reviews would make me happy, so do it! Love you guys!**

** Marie: Did I do okay? Thanks for requesting one! I need more ideas, so tell your friends and stuff! 143!**

** Pottetgirl1: Heyy! Isn't Darren Criss Blaine from Glee? Why? Thanks for reading! 143!**

** Next is Hannah143!**


	18. Breaking Dawn

**For Hannah143**

"Cody, you promised!"

"No I didn't, I said maybe…"

"Which is sorta like a promise!"

"Baby, please, not tonight..."

"But Cody!"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair exasperatedly. His eyes were full of emotion; he didn't want to disappoint me, but he knew he was right. I knew he was right too, but I wouldn't admit it.

We were fighting about going to see Breaking Dawn again. It's a lot more serious than it sounds, believe me!

He'd already taken me on the night of the Hollywood premiere, but his sister was there and Kylie and Kendall Jenner sat next to us the entire time, so I didn't really notice the movie. I was too busy trying to keep Kylie's hands off of him.

Ugh. Kylie Jenner.

Cody had to go do CD signings at the mall (again) and I wanted to go on a real date for once.

"Hannah," Cody started. "I know you want to go to the movies and you know that I'd love nothing better than to sit in the dark with you for two hours, but my fans are expecting a signing tonight. I tweeted about it already."

Of course he did.

"Cody," I sighed. "Why? Why does your career always come before I do?"

"Don't be that way," he said.

"What way?"

"Jealous of my fans…"

"I'm not jealous!" I said, outraged, even though I so was. They got all of his time, and through the many concert serenades, picture opportunities and stuff, they had more PDA with him than I did!

He looked at me skeptically.

"You aren't?"

"Okay, maybe a little jealous…" I said. "But you being famous gets in the way of everything! I mean, when can we just hang out anymore? Everything about our relationship is so Hollywood!"

"I'm sorry," he said, and he sounded it. "I know this is hard for you…"

"It's not hard for you?"

I hated when he did this. I hated when he made everything about me, as though he was totally unaffected by us spending time together normally. He was too "manly" to show me his weak side sometimes, and it bugged me.

Another thing Hollywood did to him.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Cody took me in his arms and brushed my hair away from my face. "You know I love you, but sometimes I have to do things like this for my fans…I'm sorry."

"I realize you need to do things for your fans," I gritted my teeth. "Believe me, I know. I know you have to record, go on tour, take pictures, tweet constantly, make public appearances, fly to every freaking country in the world-"

"Yes," he interrupted me. "I do a lot. What's your point?"

"I want to know why it's all before me?" I asked. "Why do you put me last after everything?"

He sighed, and squeezed my hand.

"Cody, talk to me…"

His next words were slow and chosen with extreme care.

"Hannah, I came to America for a career," he said gently. "Not a girlfriend."

I felt my heart break.

"Cody," I said, weakly, pushing him off of me. "I-I didn't know…I didn't know you felt that way."

Hot tears flooded my eyes, and fell before I could stop them. I took a staggering step backwards from him, stumbling a little bit.

That was probably the meanest thing he'd ever said to me.

"No, wait babe, that came out wrong…Don't cry…"

I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Hannah, I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, Cody," I said, fighting the urge to sob. It was bad enough that there were tears running down my face, and I knew he felt bad.

But that didn't take the pain away his words caused me.

"I'm going home," I wept, turning from him despite his attempts to catch my arm.

I ran out of his house, down the big steps and I kept running and running and running until I got to mine. The air bit my tear soaked cheeks and my chest felt like it was on fire.

My parents were out once I got home, so I unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside.

Then I broke down.

I slid onto the ground in front of my door, head in hands as I cried, great shuddering sobs that shook my entire body. Our argument played in my mind over and over. Those last words he had said, the look on his face.

"_I came to America for a career, not a girlfriend."_

It was amazing. When you loved someone as much as I loved him, those ten little words could devastate your universe.

I don't think he realized the effect he had over me…

I controlled myself eventually, after about ten minutes. I stood up and went to thebathroom to wash my face, and then I walked back out into the vacant living room.

That was when I heard him knock on the door.

"Hannah," a distinct Australian accent called. "Hannah, it's me! Let me in!"

I walked over and peeped through the keyhole, even though I knew who it was. I wouldn't answer him.

I wouldn't answer him.

"Baby, I know you're in there! Baby!"

The way his voice sounded when he said "Baby" was more like "Beebee". His accent was always stronger when he was emotional. And when he was flirting with girls.

"Go away, Cody," I called my voice soft and fragile.

Damn. I even sounded broken.

"Look," he called. "Can't we just talk?"

"Sorry," I called back through the door. "You have a CD signing, remember? You're too busy. Why don't you just tweet me instead?"

I felt the door push open under my hands and he came in.

"You should really lock that when you're home alone, you know," he said to me, slightly breathlessly. "You don't want uninvited weirdos coming in."

"Exactly," I said, no longer sad but angry. "So leave."

He smiled a bit, but didn't move.

"You know this is breaking and entering, right?" I asked, hands on my hips. "You could be arrested. And you don't want to look bad for your fans, do you? I mean, they are your whole world."

"You're my world," he said, softly, pulling me by the waist into him.

"Let me go," I snarled, pushing against his chest.

He did, looking hurt.

"Can we talk?" he pleaded, walking over to the couch and sitting down. His accent was unbelievably strong again, and I knew for sure it was emotions.

"Uh, no, so that means get out of my house," I said, walking over to the door and opening it for him.

"Hannah," he sighed exasperatedly. "We both know I'm not leaving until this is right."

"I think you're leaving now," I returned. "The signing's in fifteen minutes."

"You're more important than some stupid signing," he said, getting up and pushing the door closed. He backed me up into it, gently pushing me up into the door.

I didn't push him away this time.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, looking down into my brown eyes. "I'm afraid I didn't realize that before. But that's what the record label pushes on me, that my music's more important than girls, and I guess it just sunk in. But I thought about it, and realized you were right…Just as usual."

His last three words were so soft I could barely hear them. He looked serious and concerned, his eyes melting into me. He wanted me to say it was okay.

But was it?

"Cody, when you said that to me…That your career was more important than I was…That hurt more than I can say, more than you can imagine."

"I can imagine it though," he said. "Believe me, seeing you cry because of something I said hurt, I'm sure, just as much. I'm very, very sorry for hurting you that way."

I looked up into his eyes.

"You are?"

"I am…And you know what? Let's go see Breaking Dawn."

I giggled, despite myself.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Baby."

I leaned up into him and pressed my lips to his. We kissed for only a moment before I pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

His accent had never been stronger.

**Hannah143: Did you like it? Sorry if it's a little short!**

** Marie: Request as many as you like! But if it takes me a little while to write them, don't get mad because I have a bunch of requests…**

** Pottergirl1: Yeah, I love Glee! And Blaine certainly does use a lot of hair gel…BTW, why do you know him from Harry Potter? Does he play a character or something? Sorry if I'm being dumb here…143!**

** Next is Pottergirl1's, DreamBigCreateBigger's and then ThaliaIsAwesome's. if it's a long wait, don't get mad but I've got all these, my Victorious story and then a bunch of homework and social problems. I'm really very sorry! **

**aHaHann**


	19. We Are Young

**For Pottergirl1**

"So he's a fourteen year old pop singer from Australia. He's blonde, around five seven- five eight, he plays guitar like an angel and has got the voice to match. And his name is Cody."

"Gina," I said exasperatedly. "I know all of this already. We're following each other on Twitter."

We walked along backstage, past my dressing room and to Cody's. We were both singers, stars in Hollywood, and our agents apparently assumed it would be a good idea for us to do a show together. I'd listened to his music already, as research and I must admit, his lyrics were heartfelt and his tunes melodic.

Gina, my manager, was more nervous about my meeting Cody than I was.

"Cassie," she wheeled around at his door, just as I was about to knock. "You need to make him love you. Act flirty, alright? If we can get real life chemistry between you too, and start dating rumors all of his fans will want to know you and vice versa. This is vital for your career."

"I'm not doing that, Gina," I said laughing at her messed up logic.

"Yes you are."

She reached forward and yanked the material of my dress lower at the top, so I popped out revealingly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning at the uncomfortable breeze.

"He's a fourteen year old boy," she said simply.

"Gina!"

I pulled my dress back in place. "You do realize that that's pretty much manipulating his brain and then using him for his fame?"

"That's exactly what it is!" She said proudly, pinching my cheek. "And you're lucky because only the pretty ones can get away with it."

"Sometimes I hate you…" I knocked on the door, and turned to look at her. "If there's chemistry, then there's chemistry. That's all there is to it."

I faced forward again, and found myself face to face with…The hottest guy I'd ever seen.

Wow.

I mean, I'd seen pictures…but wow. They didn't even come close. He was so much hotter in person.

"Hey," he said, a little shyly.

"Hey," I blushed as Gina pushed me into the dressing room. "Um…I'm Cassie. I'm performing with you tonight."

"Oh," he said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Cool. I'm Cody."

"I know…"

Gina spoke up.

"So I need you two to get to know each other…chat and stuff. Maybe kiss a little, be ready to perform love songs."

My mouth dropped at her bluntness and Cody looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Gina, leave," I commanded.

"I plan on it. I'm locking the door so you won't be interrupted in…whatever you two decide to do."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, winked, and then left. The door locked ominously as Cody and I avoided each other's eyes.

Oh, Gina…

"Would you care to take a seat?" Cody asked me in that adorable Aussie accent of his. He gestured the white loveseat.

"Sure," I said, and I sat. So did he, keeping a respectful distance from me like a gentleman. I liked him already…

Too many guys I'd performed with were VERY disrespectful, especially in dressing rooms. It was like they thought that when they had a fan base and good hair that gave them an automatic ticket inside your pants.

But Cody wasn't like that at all.

"Was that your manager?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's Gina.

"She seems…nice."

"I know she's downright crazy," I laughed. "But she's sweet and really knows her stuff, you know?"

"Yeah," Cody said, laughing. "I get it…So do you get nervous before you perform?"

"A little…" I admitted. "What about you?"

"Same. But want to hear an amazing warm up trick?"

I nodded eagerly, always excited to get advice on my vocals.

"Drink chamomile tea before you go on. I have some over there…Do you want to try it?"

"That would be cool," I said. "Does it really work?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

He got up and made two cups of tea, then handed me one. I sipped from it, the hot liquid almost burning my throat.

"Try singing," he suggested.

I did a vocal exercise, and was surprised to feel my throat clear and my voice strong.

"Whoa," I said. "That's so cool!"

He chuckled at the amazed expression on my face, and drank more of his tea. My phone went off, and my ringtone was my favorite line in his song On My Mind.

"I want to be your best, I want to be your worst. I want to be the gravity in your universe and I…I wanna be there to help you fly. I'll help you fly, girl. The longer that I wait the more that I'm afraid that someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away but I-"

I pressed ignore, and when I looked up I saw that Cody's angelic face was lit up.

"You listen to my music?" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I love that song, especially."

"That's so cool," Cody said. "Feel free to cover that song in one of your concerts, if you want to. Or any other…That would be an honor."

"You're so sweet," I laughed.

Suddenly a knock, rapid and loud came at the door, and I rose to answer it. I saw Scooter Braun, his manager.

"Hello there, Cassie," he said breathlessly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said and he raced in.

"Listen you two," he said in a low anxious voice.

"Uh oh," Cody said. "He's using his something's wrong voice. He's feeling all authoritative…Better watch out."

"Not the time, Cody," he said impatiently, and Cody looked at me, a grin playing along the corner of his mouth.

"I've just been reprimanded," he murmured as I tried not to giggle.

"CODY!"

"Sorry," Cody said. "But dude, you don't have to be so wound up. Whatever's wrong I'm sure we can fix it without breaking out World War III."

"Just listen," he said irritably. "I need you too to do a song. It's called We Are Young, and I want you two to cover it the way the Glee cast did. Have you both seen that performed?"

"Yeah, I love Glee," I said. "That sounds fun."

"Alli makes me watch with her sometimes," Cody said, a little embarrassed.

"Cool," Scooter said. "One more thing. You're on in five minutes."

"WHAT?"

I hadn't even done vocal lessons, and if he wanted a real performance like Glee than wouldn't we have to choreograph? I mentioned this to Scooter.

"Just…I don't know. Hug each other and stuff. Just be romantic! Got that, Cody?"

"I'll only do that stuff if it's alright with her," Cody said. "I want Cassie to be comfortable with whatever we do, alright Scooter?"

"Cody," he moaned. "Why are you so difficult? Cassie, can he touch you onstage? Nothing major, just…"

He trailed off.

"That's fine," I said. "I mean anything for the show, right? Now I need to get ready."

I fixed my hair and makeup in the mirror as Scooter left in hurry, while doing vocal warm-ups. Cody set up our headsets, him doing vocal warm-ups also.

Four minutes passed, and then we were called over intercom. We rushed out of his dressing room and out to the edge of the stage, still out of view from the audience. I noticed his shirt was buttoned up wrong, the top of it had an extra and the bottom had one less.

"Cody, your shirt," I said, quickly. I reached out and pulled the buttons apart, revealing his white muscle tank underneath, and redid them. My fingers quick and nimble while he leaned closer to me to give me easier access to his body.

I fumbled with the top one, my fingers brushing the warm soft skin of the bottom of his throat.

"Thanks," he said, relieved as I worked to button it. "That probably saved me from a lot of humiliation You know, magazines saying I can't dress myself ad stuff."

"Anytime," I laughed, feeling a piece of hair blow into my lip-gloss from the wind machines on the side of the stage. My hands were busy still, trying to button the top one.

"I got it," he said, reaching down and brushing the piece of strawberry blonde hair from my mouth, just as I finished with his button.

"Aw look at you two," Gina smiled as she walked by, clipboard in her hands. "Helping each other, being all touchy."

"Gina, do I have to fire you?" I asked, hiding a smile.

"Who turned into Ms. Hollywood?" She asked, pretending to be offended. "You guys are on in twenty seconds. Get ready."

Just as she finished her sentence, the opening act announced us. The echoing voice ran through the stadium, and I heard the crowd starting to cheer. I felt my palms get sweaty and my heart start to race.

I felt Cody beside me, and he looked down at me, and saw the fear in my eyes.

"You'll be great," he said, and I touched his hand hesitantly. He picked up the hint and grabbed hold of mine, squeezing reassuringly.

"Cassie anddddd Cody!"

He dropped my hand and we ran out onto stage together.

"Los Angeles!" Cody called. "How are you all doing?"

The crowd cheered deafeningly.

"Tonight we're starting with something a little different," I said. "How many of you are familiar with Glee's We Are Young?"

The applause rang out even louder as the music started. Somehow Cody and I already knew how the lyrics would be divided, and we knew what words to change to make the song PG-rated.

I sang first.

_Give me a second, I need to get my story straight._

_ My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state._

_My lover, he's waiting for me just across the room_

_ My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_ Asking about a scar._

We sang in unison as Cody shyly touched my waist with both of his hands, and I twirled around him, my hand on his shoulder.

_Tonight we are young so let's set the world on fire._

_ We can burn brighter than the sun._

_ And I know that I'm not all that you got_

_ I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart_

_ But our friends in back, so let's raise a toast_

_ Because I found someone to carry me home. _

The stage was suddenly magical. Gina was right. We did have chemistry. Cody stroked the side of my face as he sang as we became more comfortable with one another.

With the final notes of the song, Cody and I harmonizing perfectly, he lifted me off the ground and twirled me in his arms like a fairy tale.

_And you feel like falling down, _

_ I'll carry you home tonight. _

I looked up at him from in his arms, both of us panting lightly, and I don't know why, but I found that we were soon kissing softly.

He pecked and nibbled my lips gently a million times and I leaned further into him, smiling in delight as he set me on my feet and the crowd cheered.

We performed several more songs, none of them as touchy as the first one, but still beautiful and meaningful. I wished for it to be over, though, so we could talk.

We did Iyiyi, Evenings In London, All Day and a few of my hits as well as a cover of Nicki Minaj's and Drake's What's My Name.

Huh. He could rap too, almost as well as Drake could.

Finally, it was over. We said goodnight, and ran backstage together.

"Cassie, that was beautiful," Cody said to me softly after taking off his headset, as we drank from bottles of water. "Just beautiful. You sing like an angel."

"So do you," I smiled. "What was your favorite cover?"

"Well, I think we kicked butt on Nicki and Drake, but nothing could beat that first one…"

"Yeah, right?" I agreed laughing. We walked outside for fresh air and Cody took my hand.

"Was that all just for that song?" He asked. "Or was that a real kiss?"

"You tell me."

"Excuse me, could I get an interview?"

Suddenly, a video camera came up with Livvy, an interviewer from some magazine or other.

Cody agreed, but the question still hung in the air.

"So are you two together?" Asked the interview lady after a minute of mindless chit chat.

Cody looked at me anxiously, allowing me to take the question.

"Yeah," I said, swinging his hand back and forth and grinning up at him. "Yeah, we are."

Cody smiled down at me widely.

**Note: Okay, not the best I know, but I'm not in the best of moods today. Quick question: Would you guys mind if I did a Christmas one? Does that sound like a good idea or no? Please, please, please review! I love reviews and I appreciate every single one. Next is DreamBigCreateBigger, then ThaliaIsAwesome. (I may do a Christmas one in between, it depends, but they'll be up! I promise! **

** Tash: Aw, that's so sweet! I appreciate you reviewing every chapter! **

** Marie: Thanks! And ugh. Kylie Jenner. She annoys me! **

** PotterGirl1: Was it good enough? And I forgot to tell you DO NOT BE SORRY FOR TOO MANY PROMPTS! Seriously, I love 'em! And now onto your questions: My favorite character is either Kurt or Brittany. Brittany's the best! Yes. Teenage Dream or when they did Beiber's Somebody To Love (that was hilarious!) Yes. I don't know what my favorite couple would be. Yes, sorta, no. My fave quote was probably when Coasch Sue referred to Brittany and Santana as Tweedldum and Tweedle Fake Boobs. I like Coach Sue's humor more because she's so serious when she insults. No, I didn't cry. Santana's letter made me laugh, and I thought it was kind of sweet too. White Chocolate was SO FUNNY! Especially when Rachel was like "Give me a dollar!" Yeah, I feel bad for Quinn but I feel bad for Santana too because of how mean her grandmother was to her. No, double no, and triple no! **


	20. Best Love Song I've Ever Heard

**For DreamBigCreateBigger**

"Cody, I'm so excited! Can you please just move your hands so I can see where we are?"

"Now where would the fun be if you knew what my surprise Christmas present for you was, Baby?" Cody asked as he guided me through the room we were in, his hands pressed over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. "The best thing about presents is when they are surprises."

I didn't have any idea where we were. He had picked me up in the limo around eight and asked me to get dressed for a date, and of course, I had in a pair of silver skinny jeans and a turquoise baby doll t shirt with matching heels. We'd driven for a half hour and then he'd put me in his lap and covered his eyes so I wouldn't see where we were going.

Then we drove while I talked insistently, all the way until he had led me out of the car and up a flight of stairs. Then we'd walked awhile more, and then we went through a door.

I was pressed to his body and his arms crisscrossed over my chest, his hands over my eyes as we walked along.

"I wanna know, though!" I bounced up and down, and I felt his arms tighten over my chest.

"You'll find out in about five minutes," Cody chuckled.

"But I really want to know now!"

"Do I have to quiet you again?" He asked, and I felt him stop. He sat down, I think, and then pulled me onto his lap, never uncovering my eyes.

"By that do you mean kiss me every time I start to talk like you did in the limo?"

"That's exactly what I mean, yes."

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment, before resuming bouncing on his lap. "Cody, tell me where we are! What'd you get me for Christmas? Are we at-?"

I was cut off by something warm and soft pressed into my mouth, and realized it was his. I replied by opening my mouth a bit and kissing him back, until he pulled away. The position had been awkward, since he had to lean way over to me on his lap.

"Are we done talking about it now?" His voice was amused.

I leaned back and pressed my palms flat against his legs, and swung my legs back and forth as I pondered.

"Yeah…Wait, no. Where are we?"

He pressed his lips back to mine and we kissed again, until he jumped back.

"Mmm," he said, pulling away. "It's time! Are you ready to see where we are?"

"YES!"

He pulled his hands away from my face, finally, and I was met with a blinding light. My eyes watered, and adjusted to the sudden light and a stadium packed with at least a million people came into view. We were in the front, right next to a stage.

"Cody, I'm confused," I slid out of his lap and into the chair beside his. "Where are we? At a concert?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling beautifully.

"Who's?"

"Who is your favourite musician, Angel?" Cody asked, smiling.

"You of course," I said, instantaneously.

"You're so sweet," he put his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "But other than me."

"T. Pain?"

"I thought so," he grinned.

"Cody, no way! Are we really front row at a T. Pain concert?"

"We sure are," he said. "And Chris Brown. Merry Christmas, Brently."

"Oh my gosh! Cody, I love you so much!"

I pulled him in and planted kisses all over his fac. He laughed under my lips and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're so happy," he said. "But there's more."

"More?" I asked, leaning back and looking up into his beautiful eyes. What more could I ask for?

"Yes."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two necklaces with the words Backstage Admission.

"Backstage passes?" I squeaked, throwing myself into his arms again.

"I assume you like your present then?"

I laughed, just as Five O' Clock by T. Pain came over the speakers and he walked out onto stage.

We listened to the music from our front row seats, and Chris Brown came by and touched my hand.

As if it could get any better, my favorite song started to play. I screamed as the familiar notes struck and Chris Brown and T. Pain started to sing.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble, _

_ We bout to talk it to a whole another level._

_ DJ turn off what your playing_

_ I want this whole club to hear what I'm saying._

Cody wrapped an arm loosely around my waist and pulled me close. He whispered down into my ear:

"This song always makes me think of you."

_It's gotta be the crunkest, gotta be the loudest_

_ It's gotta be the best, best love song she ever heard_

_ in her life. _

I laughed out loud in pure delight and Cody pulled me closer as the crowd sang along.

_Homey kiss your girl, shawty kiss your man._

_ We can see you on the kissing cam! _

_ Show me some love._

_ Show me some love._

I looked up at the giant screen to see who'd have to kiss, and blinked in surprise. A hundred foot version of mine and Cody's faces. The crowd chanted for us to kiss.

_Now look her in the eyes, _

_ say baby I love you._

_ I never put no one above you!_

_ And if you feel that way, go ahead and_

_ Kiss Your Baby. _

Cody pulled me in and we kissed softly for the entire stadium to see. They aww-ed, and I pulled away. Our faced faded from the screen as the song continued.

"Well, that wasn't planned," Cody said, smiling widely. "But it was great."

"I love you, Cody," I grinned up at him.

"I love you too, Brently."

We went through the rest of the concert, and soon the stadium was clearing out. Cody brought me backstage, and I nearly fainted.

Chris Brown and T. Pain, standing there, waiting for us.

"So this is your baby, Cody?" T. Pain asked, and without being auto tuned his voice was nearly unrecognizable.

"Sure is," Cody said, putting an arm around my shoulder. He shuffled back and forth on his feet.

"Hi," T. Pain extended an arm and shook my hand.

"Hey," Chris Brown greeted me the same way. Then he and Cody did one of those boy hug thingys.

"How are you, man?"

"Pretty good," Cody said. "The kissing cam thing came as a shock. Did one of you…?"

"I did," T. raised his hand, laughing. "Arranged it first thing. Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," Cody laughed.

"I thought you guys did awesome," Chris said, flopping down on a couch. "I mean, how old are you two? Fourteen?"

Cody nodded.

"See, when I was his age I didn't have nearly as much game," Chris laughed to T. Pain.

"Neither did I," shrugged the other. "Cody, what's your secret? Are you paying her?"

"See, they like to embarrass me," Cody turned to me, grinning. "They find it funny."

Both guys roared in laughter, and I laughed too.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

**Note: Okay, I incorporated a little Christmas in there! Please review guys, seriously! I love to know I have readers, and I thank every single one of you! So if you did review thanks so much! If you're a regular reviewer like Pottergirl1, Hannah143, and Marie, Tash, then you are amazing and I write pretty much just for your guys cheery reviews! And if you're a reader who doesn't review, I still love you but would it kill you to press the button every once in a while? Thanks! Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukah (Did I spell that right?)! Or Happy Whatever-You-Are-Celebrating! Next up is ThaliaIsAwesome, then Marie, and then (Because she wants it near her birthday!) Mrs. Simpson.**

** 143: Okay, which one do you want me to do? The one with the football field or the one with the Justin Bieber song? And does it have to be that song in particular (Because I don't know it) or can I do a different one? I will do that one if you want though…So which one? Thanks! :)**


	21. Best Best Friend

**For ThaliaIsAwesome**

"Please don't make me come!"

"Mackenzi, you have to! I need you to get to know my new boyfriend, Cody."

"I don't want to see Cody, I want to go hoooome," I whined. My best friend Livey was making me go to her movie night with her new boyfriend and a few of his friends, and let's just say I wasn't so much looking forward to it.

It wasn't that I had anything against him, but how does sitting in the dark watching a movie with a bunch of strangers seem fun? The only one I knew was Cody, and whenever I saw him I could hardly speak.

I secretly had a huge crush on him, but he didn't even notice me.

"Just be nice," Livey said warningly. She knocked on the door to his house, and the door opened almost immediately.

"Hey Liv," he greeted, and I immediately smiled at his voice. "How are you? Come on in."

I was addicted to his soft, smooth Australian accent.

"Hi Cody," she said, stepping over the threshold and into the spacious extremely modern house. He leaned to hug her, and I noticed she barely put her arms around him.

He had blonde hair and wore jeans and a blazer…He was very polite. Not really her type at all. She usually went for darker haired guys, and they usually had at least one facial piercing or tattoo.

And the way they acted made Neanderthals seem civil.

"You know Kenzie, right?"

"No, I don't think I do," Cody said, smiling at me. He extended his hand. "Hello, Kenzie. I'm Cody…It's nice to meet you."

I didn't even bother to mention that we had seen each other around a million times, or that our parents worked together.

"Hello," I said, trying to speak coherently. "It's…nice to meet you."

"Again," coughed my friend, and I stepped on her foot.

"So are you excited for the movie? We're watching Soul Surfer."

"Soul Surfer?" I repeated blankly. A bunch of guys wanted to watch Soul Surfer?

"Yeah," Cody said, and I noticed he had reached for Livey's hand, but she moved it away. "Do you know it?"

"Sure," I said. "Anna Sophia Rob gets her arm eaten, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "That's pretty much the highlight of the movie."

"You and your friends decided to watch a chick flick?" Livey asked.

"Well, the guys think Anna Sophia Rob's hot," Cody said, still sort of laughing. "I can't say I agree though."

"Why, because you have a girlfriend?" Liv asked, rolling her eyes. "That's sooo dumb."

Cody looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said. "But I was also going to mention that almost all Australian girls have blonde hair and are surfers…It's what I grew up around, and I don't really like the look so much anymore."

I fingered a lock of dark brown hair and smiled happily. Wait, he was my best friend's boyfriend. Off limits.

Except, why didn't she seem into him?

We walked into the movie room, and I saw a girl sitting in a bean bag chair, and two more on the couch. Other than them, there were four more guys.

"These are my friends," Cody introduced, pointing to the guys on the couch. "Jake, Greyson, Campbell and Josh."

They each smiled at me and Liv, but looked anxious for the movie to start.

"And this is my sister, Alli, and Jake's girlfriend Giorgia, and Campbell's girlfriend Nusi."

They all smiled haughtily.

"Dude, press play!"

Cody rolled his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the couch, patting the seat next to him, where Livey sat sort of reluctantly.

I sat awkwardly in the beanbag chair next to his little sister, Alli.

"Hi," she greeted me. "Haven't I seen you around before?"

Sure. His sister knew me.

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, Alli."

"Hi," she said, shifting in the chair. "So have you seen this movie before?"

"Alli and What's-Your-Name, shut up!"

Great. I had gone from Mackenzie to What's-Your-Name in thirty seconds.

"Why?" Alli glared up at one of the boys. "Afraid you're going to miss the scene where the girl's putting on her bathing suit?"

"That's not until halfway through…I'm waiting for the two hotties in bikinis."

Why me? I barely watched, just contemplated as we watched the movie. The guys with girlfriends were making out and had been for the last twenty minutes, Alli was texting, and I was bored.

I watched as Cody tried to put his arm around my friend, but she shrugged him off and engaged the boy next to her, Greyson, in conversation.

She didn't like him…Why were they going out?

Suddenly, the movie paused.

I looked around as Giorgia, Nusi, Jake, and Campbell all got up.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"Back to Nusi's," replied Giorgia. "Her parents aren't home, and we want to have fun. Later, Cody…Alli."

They all filed out of the room, leaving only Cody, Alli, Greyson, Livey, and me.

Just as Cody was about to un-pause the movie, Alli stood up.

"I'm going to get some juice," Alli said, leaving also.

Cody, Greyson, Livey, and me.

I stood up and sat on the couch, since there was room. I sat next to Cody, since the couch was more comfortable than the beanbag. He tried to put his arm around Livey gain, but she turned her back on him again.

The hurt and confused look on his face broke my heart. I gave him a consoling look and he smiled halfheartedly at me.

The movie got to the part with the shark attack, and as usual, I flinched. Except, since we were next to each other, I flinched into Cody's chest.

"It's just a movie," Cody said, and I heard a smile in his voice. He patted my back, and I laughed and looked up into those stunning green eyes.

"I know, but that part gives me the creeps. I get all freaked out when I'm swimming and can't see through the water around me…"

I started to shake a bit, imagining swimming and getting my arm ripped off by a shark.

Cody pat my back again, soothingly.

"If it helps, I've been surfing a million times back home and I have never seen a shark. You don't need to be scared."

"Thanks."

I looked over to see Livey's reaction to Cody being so sweet, but she barely noticed. She and Greyson were talking, and I saw that she was flirting.

"So do you wanna get outta here and go grab dinner or something?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um…" Greyson looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but aren't you and Cody together?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing," Cody said, looking very hurt. "What's the deal?"

"Look, the deal is…" She started. "Cody, I…"

Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Greyson fully on his lips. He gave a little start and shrugged away from her.

Cody's mouth dropped almost as far as mine did.

"Cody, man, I didn't-" Greyson started, but Cody cut him off.

"Nah, it's alright Greyson, I saw that…Livey, it's over."

I was very confused. Greyson wasn't her type either. What was she doing?

She shrugged.

"Oh well…Later, Cody, later Mackenzie, later Greyson."

And then she stood up and left. I looked at Cody and Greyson who were both as confused as I was.

"Listen Cody, I don't like her," Greyson said, whose face was very pink. "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be," Cody said, smiling a little. "It's totally cool. We really weren't clicking anyway…"

"I'm still sorry," Greyson said, standing up. "Uh…I'll catch you later?"

"Later," Cody said, flopping down on the couch. He looked at me and I wondered if that was my cue to leave.

"So, do _you _want to finish Soul Surfer?" he asked in that adorable accent.

"Okay," I laughed a little and I rested my head against the couch, same as him. We watched a little before he spoke.

"Epic failure of a movie night, huh?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad," I said, noticing how close he was to me.

"Right," Cody laughed. "It could have been worse…Kenzie, I know this is super awkward, since your best friend just cheated on me in front of my very eyes with my best friend, but-"

"You want me to leave?" I blurted out. "It's fine, I get it…I'll see you later."

"No," Cody spoke quickly and grabbed my wrist as I started to get up. "That's not it at all…I was going to ask if you were busy this Friday night."

"Just a second," I said, my heart hammering. I quickly texted Livey.

From Mackenzie

To Livey: I think Cody just asked me out! Can I say OK? BTW, what's with the weird way you're acting?

From Livey

To Mackenzie: Go for it, girlie! And I was acting weird because I wanted you and Cody together…You guys are perfect, but you're both pretty shy, so I had to force it…Best friend ever, right?

I laughed, and put my phone down. I watched Cody's eyes sparkle, as he waited for my answer.

"So Friday night?"

**Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews, I can't put into words how greatful I am that so many people read this…So Marie is next and then Mrs. Simpson…And it's almost Christmas so I gotta hurry! I'll probably have Marie's up tomorrow and Mrs. Simpson's Christmas Eve! Then others after Christmas! Thanks again for reading, and please review! 143! **

** Naijagirlswagg19: Okay! It'll be up soon!**

** SydneyCrush: I'll try to do it quick! When's your birthday? **


	22. Mistletoe

**For Marie**

** To Cody: (December 24, 8:30 p.m.)**

** Are you going to be here soon? Didn't you say you'd meet me at Vanessa's at eight for her Christmas Eve Party?**

** To Cody: (December 24, 9: 17)**

** Cody, are you there? Where are you?**

** To Cody: (December 24, 9:36)**

** Why aren't you texting back? You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago! I'm worried. **

I sighed, and put my phone in my purse.

Of course he was late. He had said that he'd stop being so caught up in his fame and pay more attention to me, but of course, they were just more pretty words.

I looked around at the dazzling Christmas lights and the couples slow dancing on the dance floor. All of the guys had their hands on the girl's waists, and I found myself missing him more and more.

Why did I miss him so much, anyway? All he did was forget to call and stand me up to things. But when we were together…It was indescribable. He could read my thoughts, when we touched it was like electricity…And he understood me like nobody ever had.

The love we shared was rare, and difficult, but that didn't make it any less real.

"Why so glum, Marie?" My friend Vanessa came up to me and looked concerned. I noticed her boyfriend was waiting for her with a lovestruck grin on his mouth.

"Cody's not here yet," I said. "And I'm really worried. "He was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago…But he's probably just standing me up again."

"I'm really sorry," Vanessa said, and I saw her cast an anxious look at her boyfriend who was waiting impatiently. I realized she felt obligated to help me. "I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic or something."

For an hour?

"Yeah, that's probably it…You're right. Thanks, Ness," I said, not bothering to mention the fact that even if he was in traffic he'd have his phone and be able to talk.

"See?" She asked, grinning happily. She trotted off back to her boyfriend, leaving e to sigh and flop back down against the silver satin loveseat.

**To Cody: Since you obviously aren't showing, I'm going home. Call me whn you have time for me, but I can't guarantee I'll answer. **

I stood up and walked through the dancing couples to the door, completely unnoticed. I stopped in my tracks when I heard my phone buzz, and I picked it up to read the text.

**To Marie: I'm sorry babe, but there's a small emergency I need to deal with and I can't use my phone. Sit tight and stay where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can. 143. **

I took a deep breath and walked back to the couch, where I sat down again and waited. I checked the clock and saw that it was ten p.m.

Two hours let. His record was two and a half…Would he beat it?

I sat still and quiet for awhile allowing my thoughts to wander aimlessly. I thought about him and what he was doing…I thought about my plans for the week, and whether they'd involve him. I thought and thought, and then checked the clock again after what seemed like hours and hours.

It was only nearly eleven o' clock. But still, three hours. His personal longest.

I listened to the songs blasting from the DJ Station. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes while I thought.

He'd said there was an emergency. Did he mean emergency as in he had gotten into a car accident or an emergency as in he was booked for a sudden Christmas Eve concert? Knowing him, it was probably the latter.

He wasn't here. I was spending Christmas Eve alone. _I was spending Christmas Eve alone. _Late…Late. He was late again. _Again. _

"Why am I doing this?" I mumbled to myself, and I slammed my eyes open. Hesitantly, I checked the clock.

Eleven fifty three.

I was done.

Standing up, I walked to the door and pushed it open, not caring what he was doing or where he was. An icy breeze blew back my silver dress and I shivered. It was cold out.

I walked out onto the porch and walked into something…Or someone.

"I'm here, Baby," Cody said breathlessly. "I'm here."

"Finally," I grumbled as he drew me into his arms and held me against him as if he'd never hold me again. It seemed like he was seeking comfort from me.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," he whispered, and his chest reverberated with the vibration of his voice.

"Yeah, me too," I pushed him off of me.

"Want to go on in then?" He asked me as though nothing had happened.

"Cody, no," I said, outraged. "Are you kidding me? Four hours late, really?"

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "But I've got a reason this time, at least."

"Oh? What is it? Is it the usual "Something Came up"? Or did you have time to think of a real excuse this time?"

"Please don't start, Angel, I've had a rough night."

"A rough night, huh? What? Did the concert you do not have enough fans because it's Christmas Eve or something? Or maybe-"

"I didn't do a concert," he sounded frustrated suddenly, and cranky. I saw that his face was lined in stress, his forehead wrinkled. His body was tense and he was shivering, but I couldn't tell if it was because of cold or something else. He usually shook when he was upset. His usually sparkly eyes seemed to have gone out and looked tired and dull.

"Marie, if you knew why I was late I promise you that you wouldn't be this upset," he said weakly.

I softened for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"Why were you late?"

He looked back at me and put his arms around my waist. Again, his body was shaking and he was looking for something more from me. He wanted to be comforted.

"I would tell you but I know it would worry you," he whispered.

"So basically no good excuse?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I pushed him off of me and watched his heart break before my very eyes. He looked so torn and confused and upset, but I didn't care.

Four hours was too long.

"You don't want me to be mad, but you don't want to lie to me either so you figure that you'll just pretend something major happened and I won't ask questions and then-"

"Tom needed to go to the hospital," Cody blurted out. "There…Are you happy now that you know?"

"Oh…Oh my God."

My heart plummeted into my stomach and my entire body felt icy as I registered.

His six year old brother had to go to the hospital on Christmas Eve.

I realized then why he looked so broken and tired. It wasn't because he was worn out from a concert. And he needed me to be there for him, and all I was doing was rejecting him. He wanted a hug and to be told that everything was going to be okay, but I rejected him and tried to hurt him.

"Cody," I said weakly. "Cody, I am so sorry. What happened? Is he okay?"

"It's alright," he said, avoiding my eyes. "He's okay. He tripped over a skateboard and fell down the stairs while my parents were out shopping. It was awful, he banged his mouth on the bottom step and…And there was blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do. We were home alone, so I brought him to the emergency room. He sprained his ankle and needed six stitches, but he's going to be fine and he's back home with my parents now."

"I'm so sorry," I threw myself into him, pressing my body to his as much as possible. I kissed his face a million times iin an effort to comfort him, and I felt him sink into me. He really did need me. He was shaken up. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Don't be sad, everything's alright. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back and the broken edge of his voice brought tears into my eyes. "You had every right to be upset. Four hours is a long, long time."

I shook my head as I cried for him.

"Everything's okay," I murmured through my tears, trying to remain strong for him. I rubbed his back. "Everything's okay, Cody."

"Thank you, Marie," he said, pulling back from my hug and drying my tears. His eyes were moist also. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset."

"Is he really going to be okay?"

Cody nodded.

"He was mostly worried that Santa Claus wouldn't be able to find us if he wasn't asleep in his bed," Cody said, laughing a little even though he was still shaken up and wet-eyed. "He's worried about that a lot, lately, because of the move from Australia to here."

I put my arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Do you want to go back to my house instead of staying here?" Cody asked, and I could tell that that's what he wanted to do.

"Yeah," I said. "But first one thing…Look up."

He complied, and then smiled a bit.

"Mistletoe," he said finally, dropping his gaze back to mine.

"Mistletoe," I agreed and I brought my lips to his.

**Marie: This is your Christmas present! How'd you like it? This was an amazing prompt, BTW. Yours are really good! Merry Christmas!**

** Hey guess what? I got a Cody Simpson doll! And he's following me on twitter. SO is the real Cody Simpson! I bring Cody doll everywhere, and people think I'm crazy but whatever! Next up (hopefully tomorrow) is Mrs. Simpson! I love you guys and don't forget to review! 143! **


	23. Rescue

**For Mrs. Simpson**

The wind blew into the sleeves of my jacket like icy cold snakes. The ground was icy and slippery as I made my way up the dark street. The lights of the stars in the sky and the stores helped me make my way. Only a few stores were open, though.

It was Christmas Eve, after all.

Usually on Christmas Eve I preferred to be wrapped in blankets watching Elf or something, but tonight was different. Tonight I had tickets to a meet and greet with Cody Simpson, and there was only five for sale.

I had worked my butt off for the tickets in my pocket, and I was so excited to meet him. My parents hadn't been thrilled with the idea of me alone in New York City on Christmas Eve, but I knew nothing would happen to me. Besides, the next day was my birthday and they couldn't say no.

I shivered unpleasantly, and shrunk deeper inside my jacket. It was freezing out. I slipped again on ice, and almost fell on my butt in front of all the last minute shoppers.

Just three more blocks to go.

This is ridiculous, I thought as I was bustled by a particularly large woman with at least thirty Victoria's Secret bags. I needed a shortcut.

An alleyway caught my eye, and I peeked down it wearily. It was fairly short, and it didn't look like anybody was there. If I could make it through, I'd be only a block away from the Lounge where Cody Simpson would be.

I wouldn't ordinarily walk alone in a dark alley in the dark, especially not in New York City, but I was freezing and it looked safe enough. I slid through the gap and started to walk down, tiptoeing gently past broken dollar nip bottles and cigarette butts…

The smell of liquor drifted closer and closer to me, but I thought nothing of it. Some ghetto person probably just had a few drinks back here or something…That would explain the broken bottles.

Lurking ahead, I saw someone come out from behind a trash can, and my hands grew clammy. This was bad news.

I was further in the ally than out, so I ran for it, as fast as I could ahead of the shadow. I breathed in relief once I was out, but the breath caught in my throat.

It didn't come out to where I thought it would. I was standing by myself in front of four guys, all holding bottles and reeking of alcohol. Past them was where I had been going, and I could see nobody.

I was alone.

I turned around quickly, but the other guy was cornering me on the other side with a wolfish smile on his yellow teeth.

"Hey there, princess," he purred. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here, all alone?"

"Are you going to let me go by?" I asked.

"No, not without a little something in return," said another.

I shakily pulled out my phone to call 911, but one of the other guys yelled.

"She's calling the cops, stop her!"

The biggest one came forward and took my phone out of my hands, cracked it against his knee until the screen broke and discarded it onto the sidewalk.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked, although I knew.

The wolfish man licked his lips from behind me and came forward. He grabbed at my jacket and ripped the sleeve off of it.

I tried to scream, but I was too terrified. No sound came out.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please…No."

They were all crowded around me, pulling at my clothes. They successfully removed my coat, and I fell to the ground hopeless and crying in desperation. I tried to scream again.

"Don't worry, baby," one man laughed and his hand touched my throat, before sliding almost down my shirt.

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop!"

I tried to tear away from them, but the biggest one grabbed my leg.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard a voice yell from far away. An Australian accent. I was dropping out of reality, I knew it.

I fell to the ground, curling up in a ball, sobbing as their hands scrambled over my clothes. Then they stopped and I heard the voice again.

"Leave her alone! I called the police, they'll be here in a minute…Stop!"

I heard running footsteps and the smell of body odor and booze fainted slightly, but I knew it was no use.

I sobbed into the cold ground, shaking with cold and fright. They seemed to be gone, but my mind was probably just playing tricks on me.

I heard softer, less menacing footsteps from behind me and someone sat on the ground beside me. I heard a gentle voice.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" His soft, gentle voice…The velvety Australian accent. I suddenly knew what had happened.

I'd died, and gone to Heaven. No other explanation…But if this was Heaven, why was I so cold?

"Did they hurt you?" The voice asked, and I felt a warm hand on my exposed shoulder. I flinched away.

"I'm sorry," he moved his hand.

I came to my senses and realized that the men had gone. It was just me and this guy, who was trying to help. They hadn't touched me, and I was still wearing all of my clothes…Except my jacket.

I sat up shakily and looked at him.

"Thank you," I said still unsteadily. I was shaking with trauma and cold.

"I wasn't too late, was I?" He asked, worried, and he slid off his dark leather jacket. He put it over my shoulders, but I still shook.

"No," I said. "No, they didn't touch me."

"Let's go somewhere warm," he said, and I stood up gratefully. My legs were like Jell-O and I couldn't stand steadily.

"Uh…Could you…?"

"Of course."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close, supporting me as we walked.

"What's your name, darling?"

"I'm Noel," I said, glad to have him here. "Are you...?"

"Cody," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," I said. "I've wanted to meet you for so long, and I had meet and greet tickets in my jacket. My jacket!"

The tickets!

"Let's not go back there," Cody laughed a bit. "I'll buy you a new jacket."

"You don't understand…I had tickets to your-"

"My concert and meet and greet? I'll let you in, don't you worry."

"Thanks," I said, shrinking back against him. We walked into Starbucks and he bought me a coffee, before helping me into a booth.

He sat down across from me and peered at me anxiously. The feeling returned to my legs, and I was warm under his coat. Everything was going to be okay…

"I'm fine," I half laughed. "You don't need to stare at me like that."

"Sorry," he said, turning a little pink. "I just…Wanted to make sure you're okay. And you're very pretty."

I smiled happily into my cup.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," I said.

We talked for the next half an hour, and really connected. He was real and sweet and we shared a million interests. But his concert was soon, and he had to go.

"Listen," he said, after getting me another coffee even though I objected. "I want you to finish that cup and then come straight across the street to my concert, and try and walk with the crowd. A girl like you shouldn't be alone here at night…"

"This is a nice neighborhood, unlike the other one," I said. "I think I'll be fine."

"Just promise you'll be there?" He asked. "I need to know you're alright."

"I promise," I said and we switched numbers. Then he left.

After finishing my coffee, I stood up and left. But I didn't go straight to his concert, I stopped to buy him a thank-you-for-saving-me present at the store right next to Starbucks. Then I went to the Lounge.

The concert over, but he was waiting anxiously at the door. He had already met all of the fans that had got passes, except for me.

Well, officially anyway.

"There you are, Noel," he said, and he handed me an envelope. "I was starting to get worried."

"You're sweet," I smiled. "What's this?"

"Open it," he urged, and I complied. Another concert slash meet and greet ticket.

"For my show in two weeks," he said. "Since you didn't get to come to this one…"

"Thanks," I smiled. "I have something for you too."

"I told you to some straight here," he chided, but was smiling. He ran his fingertip across the tip of my nose scolding. Then he opened the bag.

"Cereal," he laughed."You're a true fan."

I leaned forward and we hugged, and then separated but his hands were still on my waist and mine on his shoulders.

"I'm glad we met," he said sort of quietly.

"A Christmas miracle," I agreed, and he leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

"You're _my_ Christmas miracle."

**Note: Was that cute enough for Christmas? Thanks for reading! My next one will be up after Christmas (obviously) and is for . I really appreciate all of these reviews, guys, seriously the best Christmas present ever! Again, Merry Christmas and 143! **

** Mrs. Simpson- Merry Christmas and happy birthday! Did you like your oneshot? :) **

** Sydneycrush: It's no problem! And I'll try my very, very, absolute hardest to have it ready for your birthday but I'm going away for vacation and I'm not quite sure I'll have laptop access, but like I said I'll try! :) **

** Tash: You just pretty gave me the best Christmas present ever! That's so sweet! Merry Christmas! **

** Marie: Gabilin143! And thanks so much! I love that you think so! Merry Christmas! 143! **

** DreamBigCreateBigger: Thank you and Merry Christmas! **


	24. You Know You Love It

**For SydneyCrush**

"I don't understand why you make me come to meet and greets with you," I said, as I lined my eyes a final time in the compact mirror from my purse.

"Because fans find you interesting," Cody responded as he signed a pile of pictures one by one. We were waiting for the mall doors to open and the fans to come flooding in. Presently, the mall was vacant, only a few security guards pacing the entrance, waiting for the OK from Cody manager.

"Why?" I asked again, whining and rambling. "All they do is ask if we're dating and give me death glares, and then make me sign random parts of their body and such. I don't even have any special talents! Why do I have to sign stuff?"

"Maybe it's because your pretty," he said without looking up, and I smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" We were only friends, but we did flirt. A lot.

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked, smiling, but still not looking up. "And why does it bother you that they think we're dating?"

"It doesn't," I said. "Just when they want to kill me…yeah, that's a little unnerving."

"Well they won't touch a hair on your head while I'm here," Cody said, putting the cap on his pen and leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I kind of take it as a compliment."

"You take what as a compliment?"

"The fact that people think I'm cool enough to have a girl like you as a date," he responded.

I playfully smacked him in the stomach.

"You're the biggest flirt I've ever met," I blushed, twisting a piece of highlighted hair.

"But you love it, don't you?"

"Maybe I do," I flirted back. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because I like to make you smile," he grinned, just as the doors opened and a roar of voices drowned out his next sentence. "Sydney, would you ever consider maybe-"

"What?" I called over the voices.

"I'll ask you later," he replied in a loud voice. The booming security guards ordered a straight line and the girls all screamed as they tried to cut each other for a glance of Cody.

The first two hundred or so girls were pretty normal and unremarkable, asking for hugs or pictures, some for prom dates in which he politely declined.

I wondered where our relationship was. Did he like me like a friend or did he like me like _that? _Did I like him like that? Did it matter? I mean, given the chance I wouldn't deny kissing him. And sometimes I imagine what it would be like if we were together…Sometimes I imagine what it would feel like to kiss him. His body pressed against mine, our lips intertwined, his hands searching me up and down…

Did he ever think of me that way?

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a loud and confident voice.

"Hey Cody," I looked over and saw a girl, about fifteen with long swinging red hair and dark blue eyes. She was tall and curvy. "I'm Tina. Would you mind taking a quick pic with me?"

"Sure Tina," he answered, trying not to sound bored. She came around the table and he stood, put his arm around her waist like he always did when taking pictures with girls, and she snapped the shot with her phone.

I watched without interest as the flash bounced off Cody and he startled a little bit, adorably because of the sudden bright light.

"Thanks a lot, Cody," Tina said, stowing her phone in the pocket of her denim short shorts. I noticed she spoke to him like they were great friends, on a first name basis as opposed to the normal shy girls who timidly asked for an autograph, different even from the ones in a group of friends who giggled every time he said something.

"Of course, of course," he replied easily. "Thanks for coming out today. I'm really grateful for your support as a fan. It was nice meeting y-"

He was suddenly cut off as the redhead leapt forward and pressed her lips to his, grabbing his face in between her hands. He jumped, shocked.

My body reacted automatically as I shot forward from my chair and pushed her away from him. My heart pounded in my chest and I was suddenly very angry, and even jealous.

Okay. I definitely liked him like that.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked as she straightened herself out. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"I think I'm Tina," she said sassily. "I _think _I was voted prom queen. And I think _I _was just kissing a celebrity. I also _think _you need to back off. What, do you like him or something?"

I glanced at Cody who was backing away from Tina slowly, trying to catch the attention of a security guard. But I knew he had one ear tuned to our conversation and was waiting for my answer.

"He isn't yours," I avoided her question.

"Oh?" She took a step closer. "Does that mean he's yours?"

"If he wants to be," I glanced at him, and he stopped trying to catch the attention of a guard. He smiled at me.

"Is that a legit offer?" Cody asked and he took a step closer to me also.

"Cody, I really like you," I admitted. "I just realized it, but I think you're crazy hot and you're so sweet. I'm not asking you out, because I know that we're only friends and you probably don't feel the same way, but as long as you know how I feel-"

"Sydney, shh…" He pressed a finger to my lips. "I like you more than just a friend also." He pulled me into his arms.

"Really?" I asked, shining.

"I always have," he murmured, his aqua hazel eyes pouring into my light bluish green ones. He leaned forward to kiss me, not caring who saw, when I was suddenly knocked forward into him and he steadied me.

I whirled around to see the tall redhead standing there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"What's your problem?" I asked angrily.

"Shut up, slut," she growled before pushing me again. This time Cody didn't manage to catch me and I flew backwards onto the ground, knocking my head on the table.

"Babe, are you alright?" Cody asked, hurrying over to me.

"Yeah," I said, and he helped me up.

"You're crazy," Cody said to Tina. "Get away from her. Security!"

But Tina and I were in our own world.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I asked, very pissed off.

"Yeah, could you not hear me over your ugly?"

I reached forward and struck her across the face, my hand making a satisfying slapping noise across her left cheek. Before I knew it we were on the ground, she on top of me as we pulled each other's hair and tried to slap each other and scratching at one another's faces.

"You're crazy!" I screamed as she pulled my hair. I tried to slap her again, but I felt myself lifted away from her, and she was pulled away from me by two burly security guards.

"Let me go!" she screamed, still clawing at me.

"Put me down," I squirmed in the person holding me's arms.

"Babygirl, stay put," I heard his familiar Australian accent.

"Put me down, Cody."

"Promise me you'll stay right here by me? She's bigger than you and I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I'm not a wimp," I said, still trying to break away from his grasp.

"Promise me?"

"Promise," I sighed and he placed me on my feet, but his arms were still around my waist.

"Let me go!" Tina screamed again as the security guards took her away. Everyone had their phones out, recording the fight.

"Cody, we're shutting this down!" His manager rushed over, angry. "Too lax of security. This mall sucks! We're never coming back! What were these guys doing? Drinking coffee in the break room? This is a disaster!"

"Calm down," Cody said. "It's fine. Sydney's fine, everything's okay."

"Cody, the videos will be all over YouTube!" His manager replied, leading us out the exit door.

"It's fine," repeated Cody, even though he looked unsure. "Can we go home?"

"The limo's here…Go ahead. I'm going to stay here and figure out who to sue."

"You don't need to sue," Cody sighed, but we climbed into the limo as his manager rushed back into the mall.

Alli was sitting there from her Pastry photo shoot waiting for us.

"Hey sis," Cody greeted her.

"Hey," Alli responded. "How'd the meet and greet go?"

Me and Cody glanced at each other, and broke out in laughter. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"Woah, when'd you two get all cozy?" Alli asked.

Cody shrugged, as we tried to control our laughter. Everything was fine, the girls was probably being arrested as we spoke, and I finally got him to be mine.

"Well?" Alli asked. "What's so funny? What did I miss? How was the meet and greet?"

Cody smiled down at me and I answered.

"Eventful…"

**Note: Hey guys! Happy New Years! What's your resolution? I need an idea cuz I don't have one…Haha, I'm so disorganized! Please review! 143! **

** SydneyCrush: Sorry I was a day late! I just got my laptop back! Did you like it? 143! **

** Pottegirl1: Hey! Good to see you back! **

** Marie: Aw, you're so sweet! Happy New Year! 143! **

** Next is **naijagirlswagg19, then Marie, and then xoxo!


	25. Ends With You

**For Naijagirlswagg19**

"Cody, would it kill you to put down your phone for thirty seconds?"

"Sorry, love, just give me a moment…"

I waited a full thirty seconds before sighing heavily.

"Cody?"

"Right," he put his phone in his pocket. "So…Are we going to watch a movie or what?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "That's what I've been waiting for the last ten minutes."

We were on a sort-of-date at his house. We were in his room with the door closed and locked, and only his little sister was home. It would have been fun if he'd stop tweeting and texting.

"Great," he said casually. "Which one?"

"Don't care," I replied sitting on his couch. I pulled his Australia pillow and blanket onto the loveseat and cuddled up underneath as he put in a Harry Potter movie.

"Can I snuggle with you?" He asked hesitantly, because he wasn't sure if I was mad at him.

"Please do," I said, and he arranged himself next to me as I pulled the blankets over him also. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard his phone buzz from inside his pocket just as we were about to start making out, movie forgotten, and he took his arm away. I watched him read the text and then shoot one back, and then put his phone on the arm of the couch. He put his arm around me again.

We cuddled for about a minute when his phone buzzed again and he moved his arm again. After he did this three more times, I rolled my eyes and stopped the movie.

"Really, Cody?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said meekly. "It's just…Well, Kylie Jenner's been texting me and I don't want to be rude…"

"You don't want to be rude so you ignore your girlfriend to text another girl?" I sprang off the couch and drew myself to full height, as tall as he was.

He stood too.

"I wasn't ignoring you," he said gently. "But I'm trying to figure out what she wants, since she never texts me…I think maybe you're being dramatic…"

"Oh am I?" I asked, whipping my dark hair over my shoulder. "Well how about you call Kylie and ask her to come over? I'm sure, as a reality star, she's _never _dramatic."

"Stop acting like this!" he said, becoming frustrated. "Dami, I hate it when you get like this, please just stop."

"Stop what?" I shouted.

"Stop acting like I like Kylie as more than just a friend! You're my girlfriend, and I love you and only you, even when you are acting crazy."

"I'm not acting crazy," I argued. "You're the one who's been texting for the past half an hour to a girl you barely know when I'm sitting right next to you!"

"I didn't realize it was that big of a deal. I'm sorry that I'm not paying enough attention to you at the moment to satisfy your personality!"

"If my personality's so needy, then why are we even dating?" I asked.

"Because I love you! But that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore all my other friends…"

"So why do you like Kylie so much?" I asked, changing my tone to sarcastically pleasant. "Is it because she's rich? Or because she's a model? Or maybe because she's the only fourteen year old you know with boobs the size of-"

"Stop," Cody repeated angrily. "Seriously, cut it out! What's the matter with you, Dami?"

"If you can't tell by now, I'm hurt!" I said, breaking down into sobs finally. I'd been holding in for too long, and now I wouldn't be able to stop crying. "I'm jealous, Cody. Why can't you see that?"

"Don't cry," he said, all his anger melting instantly. He took a step forward. "I hate it when you cry…Please don't…"

"Like you even care," I hiccupped, my long hair stuck in the tear tracks on my face. I knew my eyes would be over bright and my cheeks flushed. "But whatever. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Nothing does. Cody, I'm done. We're done."

"Don't be over dramatic," he whispered, but he looked scared. He took my hand. "Please, you don't mean that, do you Baby?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, pulling my hand away from him. "Cody, I'm serious. We're done."

"But…B-but, we've been together a year. Are you really ending it over this? Over Kylie? She's not worth you, please change your mind!"

"No," I said, trying to hurt him as much as I could. "I don't know why I stayed with you this long…I don't know why I even loved you in the first place. I don't care if I never see you again!"

I heard him gasp in pain as I turned away from him, opened his door and ran out of his room, down the stairs and out of his house.

I ran and ran and ran and ran…All the way to my house even though it was dark, almost ten at night, and I could barely see through my tears. Once at my house, the driveway was empty. Of course nobody was home. No one ever was.

I unlocked the door, trying not to fall to the ground and cry, because that's all I wanted to do. I ran through my house, not even turning a light on and to my room, where I stripped out of my clothes and into yoga pants and a tank top, and threw myself onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

_I could try to heal a broken heart_

_ Operating in the dark_

_ Let me be the light you need to get there._

_ I know one day the end will come, _

_ I aint scared cause you're the one_

_ Don't you know my love aint going nowhere…_

I heard somebody singing, and it wasn't just anybody. It was Cody…I must have been dreaming though, because he was probably too busy with Kylie to be here with me. I opened my eyes weakly, and my face felt stiff from the dried tear tracks.

Cody was standing there, strumming a guitar and crying.

_Because it ends with you, girl_

_ It all ends with you. _

_ Started with I, then the L, O, V, E came over me_

_ And it ends with you, this love story ends with you._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and I realized it felt good to see him standing there. I started the fight to see how much he really cared about me, because it hurt to see him texting another girl while we were on a date.

But he really did love me. He was standing here at eleven at night, singing and crying, just to get me back.

_Moving on, it takes some time_

_ Don't try to make it right if it's wrong._

_ If you open up your heart to me, you'll see_

_ I'm real girl, one four three._

_ Until then, Imma write you this love song…_

"Cody, stop," I said, getting out of my bed and putting my arms around him. "Don't cry…"

"I'm sorry, Dami," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry I wasn't the guy you deserve…Please take me back?"

"You were everything I deserve," I said, taking his guitar out of his arms and putting in on the floor. "And more…I'm the one who should apologize. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Nothing was your fault," he said, putting his arms around me and pulling me close. He stroked my hair and I put my head on his chest. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"Pretend what never happened?"

**Note: Okay, corny ending, I know…But I didn't have a lot of time. I gotta go back to school tomorrow, and I got Take Care today so I want to chill and listen to it for a bit. I hope you liked it anyway. And the song was Ends With You by Cody Simpson! Oh, and I have a new poll that I'd love it if you took! It's a fun one, I think…Well, check it out. 143!**

** Naijagirlswagg19: Was it good? Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed, though, 143! **

** Pottergirl1: LOL. I swear you do this to challenge me…I kind of love it. 143! **

**DreamBigCreateBigger: Thanks! I don't know how soon, because I have to go back to school tomorrow…Blah. **

**Marie: I know! I seriously cannot believe he's almost fifteen. Like, I've loved him since I saw him on YouTube, and I feel like I watched him grow up and it makes me want to cry! Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy. And What You Want is great, but I'm still obsessed with Evenings In London. Haha143!**

**Hihowareyou: I know right? Thanks for reading. **

**Xoxo: Haha, yeah me too. I usually do mean girls as blondes, but I figured it was sort of insulting to blondes, so I tried a ginger this time! Sort of funny, how my brain works…Haha. **

**SydneyCrush: Sure I'll check it out after I upload this! So glad you liked it! 143! **

**Whew! All my reviews replied too! Yay! Next up is Marie, xoxo, then Pottergirl1. **


	26. 2012

** For Marie**

I took a deep breath and one last look in the full length mirror. As always, I saw myself…This time wearing a simple black cocktail dress, a diamond necklace and diamond studded high heels, waiting to go onstage.

But behind me, I saw Cody there, sneaking into my dressing room like he usually did before shows to give me a good luck kiss or a pep talk before we went onstage. I whirled around and he closed the door softly behind him. He sat on the arm of my couch without saying a word.

"So, what a year, huh?" He spoke at last, looking me up and down. "I can't believe it. Less than an hour until 2012."

"Not just 2012," I corrected him. I walked over and sat on his lap, and put my arms around his neck. He hugged me around my hips.

"Right," he said. "Our one year anniversary. God, I'm going to miss 2011."

"Don't look back ," I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Look forward."

"Marie, with you I'll always look forward," he replied, running his fingers through my hair. "You keep me real, and you always have. I'll never need to look back because you'll keep the future just as beautiful."

"Cody," I said, tearing up a bit.

"Don't," he wiped my tear away before it could fall. "You'll ruin your makeup."

I bit my lip and laughed a little.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He leaned forward, but then stopped and retreated. "Not until 2012."

"Cody," I whined. "That's like…fifteen minutes from now."

"Sure is…Think we can last?" He drummed on my back for me to get up, and I stood. "See you onstage."

He kissed my forehead, and then walked out the door, leaving me to sigh. I took out my phone, waiting to be paged to go onstage for the New York City New Year's Eve Performance. I tweeted about CodySimpson being the best boyfriend in the world, and that I was excited to go into 2012 with him.

I checked the clock…The year was nearly over…twelve minutes.

"Goodbye 2011," I whispered to myself.

"Marie and Cody to backstage," the pager came out, urgent, and I put my phone away. I walked out and was met with a blast of icy wind and New York City noise. I heard Nicki Minaj doing the end of her song, and realized Cody and I had to go on.

Wait…We didn't plan a song. I saw Cody at the other end of the stage, because we were entering on different sides, and I mouthed to him urgently to him.

"Cody, we don't have a song!" I mouthed again and again. I couldn't speak or the microphone would pick it up. Cody motioned with his hands for me to relax, but I couldn't.

If we didn't have a song, then how would the DJ know what track to play? Would I have to decide? Would we look like idiots and ruin the whole party?

"Introducing…Cody and Marie!"

I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere else, and then took a dep breath. I walked out onto stage the same time as Cody.

The memories of our first concert came flooding into my mind. We'd met backstage first and he'd introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I'm Cody," he'd said, way back then.

"I'm Marie," I'd said, and turned around to look at him. As soon as our eyes met, I knew that I was in love. Before that night a year and a half ago, I hadn't believed in love at first sight, or love at all really. But Cody had turned my world upside down.

I shook myself and looked out onto the crowd.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Everyone ready for 2012?" I asked, trying to buy time. What was I going to do about the song?

"So tonight we're performing something special," Cody called out after the roars had died down. "Tomorrow-Or actually, about ten minutes from now, is our anniversary, and I'd like to do the first song I ever wrote Marie as a present. This was just released, but it's one of the first I wrote in America. Everyone down?"

The crowd cheered again, and I blushed. Well, at least he had it taken care of. Cody shot me a smile.

I remembered fleetingly the first time we kissed. We had been in the recording studio, doing a remixed version of On My Mind. Suddenly he'd leaned forward and pecked me softly.

"Sorry," he'd whispered. "That was wrong."

"No it wasn't," I whispered back, and pulled him back in. We'd known each other for nearly six months, and I was glad he's finally made a move.

Cody started to sing as the track started to play. Huh. He already had it worked out with the DJ.

_Late at night, when it's dark and the world's asleep_

_ From the bottom of my heart, you're the one and only face_

_ In my mind that I see_

_Think I'm falling, falling hard_

_You've had me right from the start._

_ And your smile takes me out, I've been walking on the moon_

_ Like an astronaut. _

Cody sang beautifully, the best I'd ever heard and he was watching me the entire time for a reaction. I smiled at him, and he paused, allowing me to take it.

_If you send me fly, up in the sky_

_ Imagine what happens when two stars collide_

_ So out of this world, so out of this earth_

I stopped, thinking again. I was in a pensive mood. Our first fight. I was angry because he'd been texting his old girlfriend from Australia, and I was over emotional and jealous…I had been insecure and afraid he was cheating on me. But then he showed me the texts and I saw the truth in his eyes…

He was angry though, that I'd assume that of him. It took me three days to get him back to normal, but sometimes, I knew he still wonders why I didn't trust him.

_Wondering, does she even notice me? _

_ Sometimes I dream she just crash into crash into me._

_ Crash into crash into me. Crash into crash into me._

_ Oh girl, yeah, yeah…_

I joined him for the crash into crash into part, and we harmonized perfectly.

_At the speed of light, you can run into my love_

_ I will catch you, girl in my arms_

_ So don't worry baby, with me you're safe from harm._

_ If you send me fly, up in the sky_

_ Imagine what happens when two stars collide. _

I laughed out loud, and we finished the song. I looked at the giant closk and saw eleven fifty nine. We'd finished just in time.

"Can we count down?" Cody called, and then he tore off his microphone. He pulled mine off too as the crowd chanted from sixty.

"Three…Two…One…"

Cody pulled me as close as he could and kissed me sweetly on my lips. The giant ball dropped and confetti sprung from into air as people screamed in delight. Cody pulled away.

"Happy 2012."

**Note: Kay, no update tomorrow for three reasons. One because i want to update my other story, two because I have Drake's new album and I find myself incapable of not listening to it, and three because I get way more reviews after I don't update for a few days…But mostly the first. And the second. Okay, fine, it's entirely the second! Don't judge! LOL…143! **

** Pottergirl1: Okay, fine, full love. LOL. Yeah, that's gonna be a tricky one! But I'll do it! 143!**

** Marie: Haha, yes! I love Jake so much! He takes way too many pictures of himself, but I find it adorable not conceded. Okay, maybe a little conceded but when somebody's that hot they're allowed to be conceited! Did you see the one where Jake wa playing with his belt loop while Cody had one hand over his eyes and the other on…Something else, and the tagline said #Obey? I'm not quite sure what that one was about…But I still love it. 143! **

** Next up is XOXO, then Pottergirl1! **


	27. Modeling Happens

**For XOXO **

"Hi, I'm Lilac. I'm modeling for your music video."

"Hi…I'm Cody. It's great to meet you." He tilted his glasses down and looked over the lenses at me, amazed. "You're exactly what I imagined the girl in the video to look like."

"Well, I did just spend the last two hours in hair and makeup," I half laughed. My blonde hair was curled to perfection, and my eyes accented with smoky light blue eye shadow. I wore a silk halter dress that fluttered around my tanned knees in the early evening sky. We were at Venice Beach, filming a music video.

I had done this a million times before, so I was used to faking love in front of a camera. But something was different about Cody. For one, he was way hotter than any of the other guys I had modeled for...Also he didn't seem as conceited.

"So," he said, awkwardly. He seemed a little shy. "I always feel a little bit weird filming music videos with girls I don't know, like, I don't want them to feel uncomfortable."

"Well, it's just acting," I said, professionally. "Believe me, I know it doesn't mean anything. I've done this before."

"Cool," he said, and he looked a bit more comfortable.

"Okay, places," called the director, Matt. He came over and took Cody by the arm, and brought him over to the set. It was a fancy table set up on the beach under the sunset. We had to fake a date, I supposed. There was also a blanket by the place right above where the waves would break, but I figured it was just a prop.

Matt put Cody in one of the chairs at the table, and gestured for me to come over. Assuming my position, I sat across from him. There was a single candle in the middle of the table, and rose petals covering the sand below our feet.

"Actually, Lilac, could I have you over here?" Matt asked, and he offered his hand to me. I took it, and he guided me from my seat to Cody's chair.

"On his lap?"

"On his lap."

I sat, and felt Cody's legs tense up under me. Was I too heavy? Or was he just uncomfortable?

Matt adjusted us so I had an arm around Cody's neck and one of Cody's hands was on my waist.

"Cody, grab onto her," commanded Matt.

"Um…okay…"

Cody put his other hand on my waist, gingerly.

"You don't have to be shy, Cody," Matt sounded frustrated. "I'm sure Lilac has done this before. Please hurry up, we only have three days to shoot this and tomorrow it's supposed to rain in the evening. The light's perfect right now, look at the sunset."

"It's fine," I said under my breath to him. "Here…" I took his hand gently and set it under my ribcage. His other found its way to my lower back and I wiggled a little closer to him.

"Perfect," Matt said. "Now whisper into each other's ear and look in love."

The cameras all lit up, and I giggled like Cody had just told me a joke. I slid my hand from his shoulder to his chest, and he put his lips next to my ear. The feeling was like electricity.

I liked the way his hands felt on me, I decided. He was super sweet and a little shy as well, but confident at the same time.

I think I had a crush.

"I'm very nervous," Cody whispered, and I smiled like he had just told me he loved me, for benefits of the cameras.

"I can tell," I whispered back, and he kept his lips near my ear, nuzzling into me a little bit. "That's better. Keep doing that…You know, for the cameras."

Except it wasn't for the cameras.

"I can't feel comfortable unless I know that you're comfortable…"

"That's sweet," I said, turning and kissing him on the cheek, mostly for me, but I was hoping he'd believe it was acting. I didn't need him to think I was just some crazed fan. "I'm very, very comfortable."

"That makes me feel so much better," Cody said, and he looked relieved. He brought a hand up and tangled it in my hair. He twirled a few of the strands in between his fingers and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He brought his lips closer to mine, and then…

"And cut!"

"C'mon," I said, under my breath as Cody pulled away. He smiled, hearing my comment.

"Okay, the sun's set, so over to the blanket and wait until the stars come out," Matt said, sounding very authoritative. "We're going to do one more shot of the beach, and you two walking over there holding hands."

"Okay," Cody said, and he grabbed my hand. I loved that he was becoming more comfortable. "Your hands are soft."

We started to walk, and I giggled.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes," he said. "Mine aren't…Sorry."

"They're fine," I laughed at the randomness of our conversation, and brought it up to my cheek. He caressed my face softly.

"Doesn't it feel like sandpaper?" He asked. "Too much guitar."

"Not at all," I said, surprised. "It's actually pretty good for a boy."

"You're just saying that."

"Am not!"

He laughed as we got to the blanket, and he helped me sit down. The cameras light went off and Matt gestured a thumbs up. We sat down and chatted while all the equipment was set up near the blanket.

Eventually the stars appeared and we did a shot that involved us cuddling, his arms around me and my head on his shoulder. We kissed once and the fireworks were unbelievable.

"That's a wrap!" Matt said, and I reluctantly got off of the Australian boy. "Wait…Actually, as a filler, can we get a quick piggyback ride near the waves?"

"Sure," Cody said. "C'mon, Lilac, lean down and let me on."

I laughed, and slapped him playfully. He ducked down, and I got on his back, praying a gust of wind wouldn't blow my dress up.

"Okay," Cody said, holding my thighs near his side. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care," I said, bouncing a little bit, trying to settle in.

"How about into the water?" Cody asked, mischievously.

"No!"

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the waves," he teased.

"I said no!" I yelled, laughing.

"Go?" Cody asked. "Go? Alright, I'm bringing you into the ocean."

"Cody, stop," I laughed as he walked over to the ocean's edge and prepared to step in the water.

He laughed, also, and brought me back to shore.

"How about I make you dizzy instead?" He asked, and started to spin in circles.

"Cody, I'm warning you, I might hurl in your hair."

"Not my hair!" He stopped short, laughing, and lost his balance. I tumbled off of him and landed on my leg wrong. The heel I wore snapped, but so did something else.

"Oh my god, Lilac, I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Um, I don't think so," I said, as a burst of pain shot through my leg, but then it went numb.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bending down. We hadn't noticed the cameras long since stopped filming, and everybody was too busy packing up to notice us. It was dark out and I could only see Cody's outline in front of me.

"My leg…I can't feel my leg." I tried to keep my voice calm and steady, and I wouldn't let myself cry.

"Oh no," he said. "Do you think it's broken?"

I nodded, and tears filled my eyes as my leg started to burn from the inside out. He lifted my up into his arms and walked quickly to the main part of the sand. He addressed the director.

"Matt, her leg might be broken. She was on my back, and I tripped and she fell and she landed wrong and she thinks it's broken and-"

"Cody, slow down," said Matt, for Cody was talking too quickly.

"Cody, it hurts," I whimpered as my leg was jostled a bit near his hip. The pain was mostly in my foot, but it hurt all the way up to my knee, and then was numb near my thigh.

"She needs an ambulance," Cody said, and he held me tighter. Matt nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Soon an ambulance came, and Cody explained what happened. He rode with me and we got to the emergency room.

The doctors made me sit with Cody in a private waiting room, but my leg felt like it was on fire. I started to cry.

"Baby, I am so sorry I dropped you," Cody leapt up and took me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth.

"It's not your fault," I said, trying to control myself. "Seriously, I don't mean to cry."

"Nobody ever means to cry, silly." He patted my back and stroked my hair. I felt a little calmer, but I didn't feel better until the doctor came in and gave me a pain killer.

I had to do a bunch of X Rays, and then Cody and I had to go back into the waiting room.

"Okay," she said. "Bad news, Lilac."

"What is it?" Cody and I asked at the same time. I was sitting between his legs in one of the chairs.

"Your foot is broken…I'm sorry."

"Well, it's only your foot right?" Cody asked brightly. "Not too bad. Can I be the first one to sign your cast?"

"Cody this is awful!" I moaned, leaning back on his chest. He stroked my hair again.

"Well, it could be worse…"

"I can't model now," I said. "So now you need a new girl for your video. Which means the shots today were for nothing."

"Oh well," he shrugged.

He didn't even care that he'd never see me again?

"Cody, I thought you liked me," I said, my voice breaking. "For real…"

Wow. He was a great actor.

"I do," he replied.

"Well than why don't you care that we won't be together anymore?"

"Babe, the music video will be over in a couple days anyway."

"So this is only temporary?"

"Of course it's not…"

I was frustrated. He was the first guy I actually felt real sparks for, like in the movies. My foot was broken, so I couldn't do his music video anymore. It took so much preparation to get the spot in the first place, and it was over just like that?

"What are you saying, Cody?":

"What are you doing this Friday night?"

**Note: How did you guys like it? This one was sort of hard to write because I didn't have many details, but I think it turned out alright. Please review! And only like, six people have taken my poll. I need more people! It only takes like three seconds, please? 143! **

** XOXO: Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing, like every chapter! 143!**


	28. The New You

**For Pottergirl1**

"Cody," I laughed. "Stop! Stop!"

"No, I don't think I will, thanks."

"Cody!" He continued to tickle me, lying on his living room floor. We were the only ones there. His sister was modeling and the rest of his family had gone to support her, leaving my best friend alone at home. I had gone over to hang out.

His fingertips dug into my ribcage a bit, making me laugh so hard I could barely breathe.

"Cody!" I shouted again. "We're best friends! Why are y-you tickling me? St-stop! I can't breathe!"

He stopped, finally. He was on top of me but supporting his own weight on his arms as we caught our breath.

"If people did exactly what their best friends told them to, then life wouldn't be as fun. It would take the excitement out of things."

"You know I hate being tickled," I said, sternly, still panting. My stomach rose and fell rapidly under my white tank top, and my hair fanned out over the floor.

"But you're so tickle-able."

"That's not even a word," I started to laugh again, and he joined in. His face was inches away from mine, and I could count the freckles on his nose.

Suddenly, the door banged open and I heard footsteps. Cody looked over, and so did I. I saw a pair of pink heels on the floor, and I allowed my gaze to drift upwards. Ugh. It was _her. _

"My, my, isn't this cozy?" She purred, looking at our position on the floor.

"Oh, hey babe," Cody quickly got up off of me, and stood up. He kissed his girlfriend's perfect pink pouty lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come to surprise my boyfriend?" Lauren asked, shaking out her beautiful waist length blonde hair. "Cheerleading practice ended early, so I thought I'd come to see you…What is it exactly that you were doing with Cassie?"

She kept her voice honey sweet, like she always did with Cody, but I could tell she was infuriated. Lauren was Hollywood's "it girl", and she and Cody had been dating for six months. But the problem was, she was super overprotective over Cody and thought I wanted him to myself. She hated my guts, but since I was Cody's best friend she knew she couldn't get away from being mean to me.

"Oh, tickling her," Cody laughed. "Yeah, she knew my family wouldn't be here, so she came to visit."

"Well, well, that was super nice of her," Lauren flipped her hair. She glared at me behind Cody's back as she went to hug him. I glared back.

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "So what do you guys want to do? Go play the Wii or something? We could Skype Jake. You know how much he likes you, Cass."

"Actually, Cody, I've got news for you," Lauren said. "Come, sit." She sat on the loveseat, pointedly and Cody took a seat next to her.

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"My manager has done the greatest thing for our relationship…How would you like to go on a six month tropical vacation?"

"Wh-what?" Cody asked, his grey-green eyes widening. Weather it was from excitement or not, I couldn't tell.

"My manager thinks you and I could be the next hottest couple," she murmured, putting her arms around him and pulling him into her. I felt weird, like I was intruding on something. "Like Justin and Selena…If you want to, we can go on a romantic vacation to Fiji."

She pulled him closer and his head was near her shoulder. I watched him try to look anywhere but at her cleavage, but she was basically shoving his face down her shirt.

"Picture it, Cody," she purred. "You and I, alone in Fiji…Six months. Imagine what could happen in six months of non-stop alone time."

Cody swallowed nervously, and I slunk back out of the room as she manipulated his fifteen year old boy emotions.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Cody?"

He nodded, and then pulled away from her.

"Was that a yes?" Lauren asked, looking up at him with her huge blue eyes, making them irresistibly innocent. They sparkled and glowed, and made her look like an angel.

Her years of being trained as an actress proved that she had the perfect combination of sexy but innocent down. She was taking total control of his hormones.

"Think of it, Cody. Sparkling oceans, beautiful stars…Swimming every single day." Her eyes lit up even more.

Heck, I was ready to go to Fiji with the girl.

"Yeah," Cody said. "Lauren, I'd love to go to Fiji with you."

And those were the words that broke my heart.

I had gone home that night, unfollowed him on Twitter, tore up our pictures and deleted his number. Then I proceeded to dye my hair black with a couple blue highlights to balance off my new appearance, and got a new wardrobe.

I threw away three years of friendships in one night, and I was tired of the girl I was. I was tired of being Cassie, Cody's friend. So instead I was me. Just me.

And here I was, six months later, sitting alone in my house, staring at the wall. I hated myself, I hated Cody, I hated the world.

Cody's cruise had ended, so did his relationship. It turned out she had been cheating on him through the entire relationship. I knew he was back in America, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I ever saw him again.

The scars, the ones on my body and in my mind, reminded me of that.

A knock sounded on my door, reverberating in my empty house, and I stood to answer it, even though it didn't matter to me.

And there he was.

"Um…Is Cassie there?"

I stared unblinkingly at the boy standing at my door. His hair was cut shorter and layered around his eyes differently, and he was at least three inches taller. But other than that, nothing had changed.

"Wait…" Cody searched my face. "Cassie?"

"What do you want Cody?"

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Cassie, are you alright?"

I sighed, as I felt a bit of my old self returning. It actually felt sort of…good. Like wearing your favorite tank top after a long winter and feeling the sun on your shoulders for the first time.

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, and stepped over the threshold.

"So new look?" He asked.

"It was time for a change," I avoided his eyes.

"It's so good to see you," he said, and he pulled me into his arms. I felt more pieces of myself coming back together, like a puzzle. "Why couldn't I contact you? Seriously, I've done nothing but worry over you for the last six months."

"What about Lauren?" I asked, into his shoulder.

"She's history," he said. "Cassie, I realized something…I'm in love with you."

I pushed him away.

"Cody, I was in love with you since the day we met," I said as tears flooded into my eyes, and the last of the gothic demon that'd possessed me left. I was me again. "When you left…I lost myself. But you didn't think about me at all. You just thought of yourself."

"Cass, leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made…Please, forgive me and I swear I'll never, ever leave you again."

I looked into his eyes, and suddenly we were kissing. Our lips crashed together over and over again, and he held me close. God, I'd missed him…

"Was that a yes?" he asked, our foreheads pressed together as I pulled away.

"Yeah," I whispered back, closing my eyes and resting against him. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Cass…Just one thing."

"What?"

"Is that hair-dye permanent?"

**Pottergirl1: How'd I do? Haha, I've been so busy, I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for all the support! 143! **

** Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I have had so much going on. A ridiculous amount of homework, drama, everything. Also I forgot to credit my friend xxTheAwesome01xx for chapter 23, so thanks to her! Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter because my last one didn't get a single review Please review this one! 143! I don't have anyone in line, so it'd be the perfect time to request a oneshot. **

** Want a Cody Oneshot? **

**First name:**

**Hair/eye color: **

**Event:**

**Other: **


	29. Can You Promise?

**For Hihowareyou**

"Apparently Justin Bieber has a pet llama," Alli remarked as she surfed the internet.

"And Selena's jealous because he spends more time bathing it than he does on dates with her," I agreed.

Alli and I were in her room surfing the internet gossip sites. Her parents and little brother were away, and Cody had decided to take a shower. We liked to look at gossip sites because the stories usually made us laugh.

They were usually so far from the truth.

Usually.

"What other rubbish is on this site?" Alli asked, rapidly scrolling up and down. "Oh Marie, look, it's your picture."

"Where?" I asked, suddenly. "Alli, where?"

Had they found out about Cody and I, secretly dating for the past year? Or maybe…My other secret? But they couldn't have figured out the latter…I kept it too well hidden.

Alli double clicked on the page with my face on it and the link came up.

_Singer Marie-Problems with depression and self harm. Heading down the wrong road?_

The headline made my heart plummet and I felt chills running down my entire body. This wasn't good.

"Wow," Alli said, just as the door opened and Cody came in, his damp hair freshly combed. "It says here that you've been seen with scars on your wrists and someone caught you cutting in a public bathroom."

"Who?" Cody asked, walking over to where I was sitting and pulling me into his arms.

"Marie," Alli said and then she started to laugh. "As if. Marie's way too happy to be an emo…"

"Why would someone say that about my Skittles?" Cody asked, sing his special nickname for me.

"Just trying to find a story, I suppose," Alli said, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. "Gosh…I hope lies like this don't make you want to cut some more."

"Cutting's not funny," I said softly, pulling my knees up to my chest and staring at the ground.

"Of course not," Cody agreed, also laughing. "Nothing's funny to an emo."

"Seriously, stop!" I got up off of his lap and went out into the hallway, where I sank down against the wall. A moment later Cody came out after me.

"Skittles, nobody's going to believe a rumor like that. Anyone who knows you knows you aren't a cutter, and that site only prints lies. Seriously, everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not, Cody," I said, tired of having this secret kept inside of me. Tears flooded into my eyes and made the carpet in the hallway waver beneath my vision.

"No one's going to think it's true," he leaned down to touch my shoulder reassuringly, and a tear dripped off my nose and into my lap.

"But Cody…It is true. L-look."

I pulled back the sleeves on my sweatshirt and showed him the scars on my wrists. Mostly faded, but you could still see the most recent ones. I wouldn't look at him ad I kept my tear filled eyes level with the floor.

Cody said nothing but I felt myself being lifted off the ground. He brought me to his room, closed the door with his hip, and locked it. Then he put me on his bed.

"Please explain yourself."

His voice was deathly quiet, but I knew he wasn't happy.

"C-Cody," I started and my voice broke. I looked up into his eyes and saw the pain that was there. I tried to speak again but couldn't. I longed for a knife, cool and sharp in my palm, just for a quick cut, one to regain control.

I reached into my boot with shaking fingers to retrieve the one I kept with me just in case of emergencies like this one.

The tears started to flaw fast and furious as I brought the blade to my arm.

"No!"

Cody tackled me down on to his bed and wrenched the knife from my grasp, just as I started to cut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I wept. "I'm sorry, Cody…You shouldn't have found out this way…"

Cody stood up, still gripping the knife in his fist so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"This is all my fault," he whispered, clenching the knife even harder. "All my fault. I should've been a better boyfriend, should've kept a better eye on you. I should have seen the signs earlier that you were hurting. I shouldn't have let you resort to…Resort to this."

Cody hit the bedpost hard with his fist and then stayed, his back to me shaking.

"Cody, I'm sorry," I said, weakly once more. It was one thing to cause myself physical pain but to cause him emotional pain was almost too much to bear.

I felt the urge again and debated taking the knife from his hands.

But no…That's what caused this. Me, taking my anger out on my body I should have realized sooner that this would hurt him. He loved me, and for me to hurt myself would bring him pain also.

"You should be sorry," he said whirling around and coming back to me. He sat down with me. "You should have talked to me about this a long time ago. We could have overcome it together. You're not ever alone…"

"I know that," I said hoarsely. "Cody, "I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying that," he murmured, putting his arms around me and pulling me close. He stroked my curly brown hair and I laid my head on his chest, allowing myself to sink into him. It felt so good now that he knew. "Please. It's my fault too. Show me the scars again?"

"No," I said, pulling my sleeves down further and pulling away from him. "No, Cody, you shouldn't have to see-"

"I need to," he said, and the burning intensity in his eyes was what made me allow him to take my arm. He pushed my sleeves up and stared down at my fading cuts.

"What was this one for?" He pointed to the deepest and most recent one. It hadn't fully healed yet.

"When we broke up two and a half months ago, before we got back together," I replied softly. He turned pale.

"And this one?"

"When Alli told me that you were cheating on me with Kylie Jenner to get back at me for spending too much time with you."

He ran his fingers along each of the scars and asked me the story about each one.

"This one?"

"From the Breaking Dawn Premiere," I said. "You told me you were going back on tour."

That had been the one in the bathroom that the witness from the article had seen. I remembered her face vaguely. She had opened the door and saw me with the knife, but I just bustled past her quickly despite her stammered apologies. She had only been about twenty, so I should've known she'd recognize me.

Cody's face had turned deathly pale, almost a grayish color. He looked forlorn and lost, but also disgusted with himself.

"This was my fault," he said hoarsely, gripping my arm a little too tightly. "All my fault. It was me that did this to you."

"Cody stop," I tried to pull my hand back but he was holding it too tightly. "Seriously, it was my fault. I don't know why I did it, but it wasn't because of you. Stress made me…Not myself and I just…Could you let go of my hand? You're hurting me."

The blood was draining from my fingertips as my hand started to go numb. He let go quickly, not realizing that he had been holding on so tightly.

"But if you weren't so upset by me-"

"Stop," I said again, more firmly. He sighed, and then pressed his lips to mine for a moment.

"The last cut was two and a half months ago?"

I nodded. "Besides today, I've been doing so much better."

"Skittles, do you see this?" Coy asked, pointedly picking up my knife. I nodded, "You'll never, ever, ever need this again. Ever."

"Okay," I said a little dubiously. He threw my knife into the trash bin by his desk. Then he came back over and collected me in his arms once more.

"Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?" I asked, staring down at my hands.

"Promise me you'll never take a knife to yourself for any reason ever again."

I swallowed and looked up into his face. Could I break this bad habit? For him?

"I don't know if I can do that, Cody," I admitted, and he pulled me closer.

"Baby, please…For me?"

I looked into his aqua hazel eyes and I saw how much he wanted me to say that I wouldn't hurt myself again. He wanted me-needed me to say the words that were nearly impossible to say.

But I said it anyways.

"I promise."

**Note: How'd you guys like it? I'm not exactly the best at doing angst and I realize I'm not very good at it, but I hope it's okay. Please review! And if you haven't taken my poll yet, it's the last day for it, so that'd be great. 143!**

** Hihowareyou: Did you like it? Thanks for everything! 143! **

** SydneyCrush: I'm really sorry but I hope you don't mind me doing Marie's oneshot before I do yours. She wanted in for her birthday, but I usually do it in the order the reviews come. I'll do your right after though! Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks. 143!**

** Breanna :Could I have a bit more information on the event? Thanks! 143! **

** Next up is Marie, then SydneyCrush, then SoupGirl97. Then Breanna and then Tash…Sort of booked up right now! **


	30. Too Close To Losing You

** For Marie**

**•****Happy Birthday!****•**

The clouds hid the sun completely, and the water was almost black and churning harshly. The wind was blowing almost overpoweringly and the seagulls' cries could barely be heard despite their terrified screeching. The air smelled salty and cold, and it was too dark out to be mid-afternoon.

There was a storm approaching Venice Beach.

But, my insane boyfriend decided it was perfect surfing weather. So here we were: Me, Cody, Alli and Brad (Cody and Alli's father) were at Venice even though it was freezing cold out so Cody could catch a wave.

"I think the waves may be too big for you girls," Brad stated, surveying the waves, a hand over his eyes despite the sunless sky.

"You forget that I'm a swimmer?" Alli asked. "Even if I'm not as good as you or mum or Cody, I can still swim and I'm okay at surfing. And Marie's pretty good as well."

"Sweetie, you've never been in waves like this," said her father kindly. "How about you two stay here and tan?"

"There's no sun," Alli whined. "Why did we even come to the beach today?  
>"Because the waves are amazing right before a storm," answered Cody. He was a little ahead of us, at the point the waves broke over the shore, as he prepped his board. Alli and I were standing behind him and Brad. We were shivering in only our bathing suits.<p>

"Yeah, why don't you stay on shore, baby?" Cody asked, standing up and coming over to me. He wasn't shivering, even though he was shirtless. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. "The waves are too rough today for you."

"Just because I'm not from Australia doesn't mean I can't swim," I defended, pushing him off me.

"I know you can swim," he sounded a little hurt. "I just want you oto be safe and I think you should stay on shore. Now be a nice girl and build a sandcastle with Alli."

He knew I hated being told what to do, and I didn't particularly want to go swimming because it was so cold. But now, since he told me I couldn't, I had to. I narrowed my eyes.

"No," I said simply. I put my hands on my hips.

Cody folded his arms.

"I'm going to go…do something…" Alli said, nervously. She hated being caught in our fights.

"I'll help you," replied Brad, rushing after his daughter.

"No?" Cody asked, taking a step closer and raising his eyebrows.

"No," I stated, glowering at him.

He searched my face with his eyes as I stared him down. Finally, he exhaled and uncrossed his arms. He knew he wasn't winning this time.

"Okay," he said with a defeated sigh. "Just stay close to me in the water alright?"

"Yay," I giggled, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. His eyes told me it was against his better judgment.

I turned away from him and walked over to Alli, who had dipped her toes in the water and was now pulling on a shirt over her bikini top.

"C'mon, Alli, we're going for a swim," I said, pulling the shirt off of her.

"Are you nuts?" She stammered. "I just put my feet in…The water must be minus thirty!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the water, despite her complaints. I felt Cody's eyes on my back as I tore off my remaining articles of clothing, shorts, and I turned around to wink at him. He smiled halfheartedly, and grabbed his surfboard.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alli called over the wind. I pulled her along, and we waded up to our knees. As the waves crashed against me, I felt myself being pushed backwards

"It's fine," I screamed back as the wind whipped my hair into my eyes. I tried to sound more confident than I felt. Sharp rocks, jagged shells and pieces of rough coral scratched my legs, and I felt salt sting in the newly formed wounds.

Alli squeezed my hand as we stomped through the waves despite the tides attempts to push us back to shore. We fought and fought, until we were at our chests.

Alli's hand left mine as an especially deep wave came over our heads. I was lifted off my feet and I crashed into something hard. Catching my balance, I turned around just as another wave broke. I shook my wet hair out of my eyes to see what I crashed into. A blue and white surfboard, held by Cody.

My boyfriend put his arms around my waist and lifted me high above the waves.

"Are you alright?" He called over the deafening noise of the wind and waves.

"I'm fine," I called. "Put me down." He looked immaculately adorable, with his hair soaking wet and water running down his face. Not to mention the fact that he was shirtless.

"It's too rough for me to surf," he called. "Why don't we go back?"

He looked very concerned, and I was freezing cold. It had turned out he was right this time, after all. It was dangerous.

"Okay," I agreed. Just then, a huge wave came over our heads and, despite the fact that he gripped my waist tighter, I slid from his grasp and thrust into the waves.

I felt my arm scratch against something rough; The bottom of the ocean? I tried to breath and got a mouthful of salt water. I retched and got very dizzy. I reached out, trying to find something to hold onto as I hurtled through waves. I felt nothing but rushing water all around me.

Tumbling through the waves, eventually I crashed onto dry land. My cheek scratched against the sand, trying to breathe. I was nauseous, dizzy and could hardly breath. My entire body hurt.

I felt a pair of arms enclose me, turning me onto my back. Everything was blurry. My throat stung with salt.

"Oh my God," I heard Cody's voice. "Oh my God. I knew this was a bad idea."

The panic in his voice scared me, and I tried to reach out and touch him, but found I had no connection to my arm. I tried to open my eyes, and the same thing happened.

"Is she alright, Cody?" Another voice swirled around me…His dad? It was so hard to tell.

"I have no idea. Baby, can you hear me?"

I tried to respond, but I was growing dizzier by the second. My throat was blocked by water as I tried to inhale again. Everything was turning dark.

"She's not breathing!" A girl's voice called hysterically. "Cody, do something!"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation and CPR," the man's voice demanded authoritatively. "I'm sure she'd prefer you to do it, Cody."

"Right…" The last words that were spoken before everything melted together and the pain stopped.

Cody's POV

Part of me has never been more angry with her. But another part, a much bigger part has never loved her more. She had to be okay. _She had to be okay. _Knowing that I'd let her swim in whether like this, knowing that if God forbid she was seriously hurt or worse it was my fault…

I don't know what I'd do.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation and CPR," my father said, holding her arm to feel her pulse. I could tell he was exactly sure, and it made me feel a little better. "I'm sure she'd prefer you to do it, Cody."

I knew CPR better than anything else. I'd learned it at the same time I'd learned to surf, back when I was five or six. In other words, I'd normally be confident.

But what if I did something wrong? But she needed help and I could do it.

"Right…" I said, positioning myself over her body. As quick as I could, I undid the neck strings on her bathing suit and pulled it down several inches exposing only as much of her chest as I would need. Even when she was unconscious, I respected her boundaries.

Placing my hands above her heart, I pushed down on her soft tender skin with as much strength as I thought was safe. I knew that if I went too hard I could end up cracking one of her ribs.

As I pushed, I took a deep breath. I placed my mouth onto hers and blew as much air as I could into her lungs.

"Please breathe," I whispered, taking another breath myself. She was unresponsive, so I tried again.

And then again.

And then again.

Finally she stirred under me and I propped her up on m lap, relieved. She started to cough and retch, and then she opened her eyes. She spit up seawater onto the sand, and continued to throw up everything else in her stomach.

I held her hair back.

Finally, she stopped and looked around, completely drained.

"You were right," the first words to escape her lips. "I'm sorry, Cody."

That was all I needed. I pulled her as close as humanly possible and kissed every inch of her. Alli and my dad asked her a bunch of questions about how she felt, and I knew how she hated to be the center of attention.

She tensed up in my arms as I redid her bathing suit.

"She's going to be okay," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Could I just have some alone time with her?"

"Make sure you clean those up," said my dad, glancing down. I followed his eyes and saw that her legs were bloody. He handed me the emergency first aid kit and I took it, along with the beach bag. Then he and Alli walked back up the beach.

"Okay, darling," I said under my breath. I put her gently down on the sand, even though I really wanted to hold her. "Give me your legs."

She complied, and I cleaned off the sea salt and blood with sanitation wipes. She cringed.

"It stings, Cody," she whimpered. She was still very pale and goose bumps covered her entire body.

"I'm sorry," I said taking out Band-Aids. "But we need to take care of these or else they'll become infected."

We were both quiet, and she shivered as I bandaged her legs. Finally all of the cuts were taken care of. I pulled the beach blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around her, until she resembled a bundle of cloth with a face peeking out.

Then I picked her up, held her close to my still bare chest, and kissed her tenderly.

Eventually, she stopped shaking as much under my lips and her color started to return.

"How do you feel?" I asked her quietly.

"Thirsty."

Still holding her in my lap, I searched in my bag for something that she could drink. Preferably water. All I could find were red bulls, which I knew she hated. Right. Alli had spilled the water in the car.

"Her you go," I said, bringing the drink up to her lips before she could read the label. She took a sip, and gagged.

"I don't like energy drinks," she winced.

"I know, Angel, but it's all we have in the bag. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

She nodded slowly, and I brought the can back up to her beautiful full lips. She sipped it, but made a face.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, turning her mouth away from the can. Her adorable way of letting me know she was done. I took a sip of it myself. It wasn't so bad…I don't know why she hated it so much.

"Of course," I answered. "Did you think I'd let you drowned?"

"No," she smiled a little. "But if you did I'd have deserved it. I should've listened."

"It's all good, baby," I rubbed her back in smooth circles. "I know you hate being bossed around, and I know how your mind works. It wasn't a good idea to come to the beach anyway. Take another sip?"

She sighed, and drank from the can I held.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, gazing into her eyes. The light that usually shone there had faded a bit, but it was coming back.

"Yeah," she half laughed. "But I feel sort of like a mummy. Can you help me get these blankets off?"

I laughed and pulled her looser. She wiggled happily, then wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled at her and placed a steadying hand on her waist. Then she proceeded to kiss my lips passionately.

I enjoyed it when she kissed me the way she was doing, pressing our bodies together and her tongue dancing across my lips. She felt so good. When I'd lost her arm in the water, I was afraid I'd never hold her again.

I pulled away from her for air the same time she did, and dragged my lips across her collarbone and chest. She laughed again, and squirmed in delight. Eventually my baby dropped out of my arms and into the sand, and I followed. I didn't want to be separated from her.

We lay on our backs, staring at the gray sky.

"It's too bad there's no sun in the sky," she said, sighing.

I laughed. She was so beautiful. After the way she'd purposely gone against what I'd said and been defiant, from the way she turned sweet when she had come out of the waves. She always kept me on my toes, and I felt so alive.

"You're the sun in my sky," I smiled.

**Note: Okay, this was a super long one. I wrote it a long time ago, but never published it. Please review! 143!**

** Marie: Good enough birthday present? Haha, you're such a big fan I wanted to make it special! Thanks for everything and happy birthday! 143! **

** DreamBigCreateBigger: Thanks so much! I wasn't speaking from experience at all in her thoughts, and it was sort of hard for me to imagine what it would be like. Thanks!**

** Next is ****SydneyCrush, then SoupGirl97. Then Breanna and then Tash.**


	31. Jacob

I checked my hair and makeup a final time in a spoon from the fancily laden table. Perfect. My light blue eyes sparkled under a thick layer of eyeliner and my hair framed my face perfectly.

He'd be here in two minutes, if he was on time.

I had recently become Facebook friends with a guy named Jacob. He was really cute in his profile picture, wearing thick black framed lenses and from Australia, but in LA. He looked sort of familiar, but his last name had been Williams. And besides, most Australian guys looked alike.

But there was something about those pouty lips. Could he really be Jake Thrupp?

He had agreed to meet at a swanky French restaurant in LA, and I had been preparing for this moment for the last week. I was just a little bit desperate, and Jacob was cute. Besides that, he took an interest in me.

The door opened and a gust of wind blew in, and the blood red table cloth fluttered a little bit, and the restraint grew a little lighter from the streetlamps outside. But then the door closed and the posh darkness was restored.

He was there.  
>As Jacob walked towards me and stirred the French bread smelling air, I smiled. My cocktail dress was perfect for the environment, and matched his black jacket and pants.<p>

"Sydney?" He asked, looking down into my eyes. I resisted the urge not to melt.

"Yes," I said, softly, blushing a little. "Hi, Jacob."

I stood up, and we hugged. I braced myself for a magical connection. You know fireworks, singing birds, little hearts. The whole thing from the movies.

He wrapped his arms around me…

…Nothing.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," he said, and he sat across from me. "You're even more beautiful in person."

"Thanks," I said. "You look so…familiar."

Up close, the pouty lips and sparkling eyes were even more familiar. His accent was also familiar, and he wore Ralph Lauren. But the classical music was loud and the restaurant dark, so it was impossible to tell for sure.

But he looked a lot like Jake Thrupp.

"So tell me about yourself," he said, sitting down.

For the next few hours we talked and laughed, and our personalities clicked. But nothing was romantic, sadly. He was single and so was I, but the feelings weren't there. We had brushed hands twice accidently and bumped legs under the table and I didn't get any magical feeling whatsoever.

Every time he told me something about himself I compared it to Jae Thrupp. I had a mental checklist of similarities, and there were a bunch.

He liked to surf and swim? Check. He was an aspiring actor? Check. He visited his "best mate" all the time in LA? Double check. He really liked to take pictures? Check again!

Too many similarities, I needed to know for sure.

"Jacob?" I asked, searching his face. "I have a…silly question."

"Shoot," he said.

"Is your last name really Williams? And do you go by Jacob usually?"  
>He swallowed nervously, and he looked down at the tablecloth, tracing patterns in it with his fingertips.<p>

"Ah," he said. "I was worried something like that would come up." He licked his lips uneasily. "Do I seem familiar?"

I smiled softly.

"Yes, you do…Jake Thrupp."

He looked up startled.

"I didn't expect you to know who I was," he said. "Are you a fan of Cody's?"

I nodded and, he took the glasses off.

"Do you hate me for lying to you?" he asked, in the all too familiar voice of his.

"No," I said. "But we don't really click, like romantically, do we?"

"No," he said, and he looked relieved that I was the one who brought up that particular subject. "No, we don't. But I like you, you know, as a friend. You're just not my type. However, I do have another friend who happens to be in the US at the moment…Would you be interested?"

I thought for a moment, and remembered my best friend talking about how lucky I was to be going on a date with Jake. She had really liked him also, but I had been over possessive. I was so sure that "Jacob" and I would be a perfect match.

"That'd be amazing," I grinned. "And I have a friend that seems more your type."

"Really?" he asked. "So are we going for a blind date sort of thing with each other's friends now?"

"If you want to," I shrugged.

"That'd be pretty cool…The night's still young. Would right now work for you?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Let me call Jordan."

"Great…"

Jordan agreed to meet us in front of the restaurant, which was conveniently only three blocks from her house. Jake called a limo (one of the perks to his best friend becoming famous, he told me) and we waited inside the restaurant until she appeared out front.

Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her, and she did the same for him.

"Hello," he said, slightly breathlessly. He obviously liked her MUCH more than he liked me. Romantically, anyway. I had a feeling we were becoming really close friends.

"Hi," she said, just as lovestruck. "I'm Jordan."

"I'm Jake," he grinned. "You're…lovely."

She smiled down at herself, and met his eyes, always a little self-conscious. That's what separated us. I was confident and sometimes a little too loud, but she was shy and quiet. Of course they made a perfect match.

Jordan and Jake, Jake and Jordan. I tried no to feel jealous of how perfect their names sounded together, and hoped that Jake's other friend would have an S name to match mine.

"So…" I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet awkwardly. "Are we going to get going, Jake?"

"What, Syd?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Jordan's pretty face. "Oh! Oh, right. Um…After you, Jordan."

"Thanks," she said, and she got into the limo after me, and then Jake got in last.

I rode in silence as Jake and Jordan chatted about things they had in common. Photography, listening to music, and swimming.

_Had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_ Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to l-_

Jordan blushed, and quickly silenced her phone.

"Was your ringtone Lil Wayne?" Jake asked, excitedly, putting his hand on her knee almost absentmindedly.

"How to love is my favorite song," Jordan said. "I love him."

"Me too! Wow, we've got a lot in common."

"Plus sparks," I added, as the limo driver took a turn into a driveway. Jake got out and opened our doors like the gentleman he was, and then led us inside.

"Hey Jake," called a voice with an accent a little less prominent than his. "How'd your date go?"

"It was cool," he called back. "I made a great friend…And now I want you to meet her."

"You brought her home?" the other boy called. I heard footsteps, and then he came into view.

Oh. My. God.

It was him. His blonde hair, similar to Jake's but not as long was pushed back from his face and the shirt he was wearing said "Gold Coast" and the water depicted matched his turquoise eyes.

"Cody, this is Sydney…Sydney, Cody."

Jake grinned at me, and winked.

"Hello," Cody said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at me. "Um…Wow. Hi."

"Hi," I laughed. "It's cool to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

I leaned forward and gave him a hug, and then it happened. The fireworks, the music, the little hearts, all of it! I felt sparks for once.

He hugged me back, and then I pulled away as Jake introduced Cody to Jordan. She barely took her eyes off of her new crush though, even though an international celebrity was standing two feet in front of her.

_That _was commitment.

"Would you care to go for a walk, Jordan?" Jake asked, turning all his attention back to her. "It's a beautiful night."

"Sure," Jordan agreed. "Let's go."

They doubled back out the door, closing it. This left Cody and I alone together.

"So you're a fan, huh?"

"Yeah," I gushed. "I love your music…And your hair."

"Yeah, the hair's apparently a deal breaker," he laughed. "You have no idea how many fans have pulled it. Seriously, it hurts."

"I'd imagine so," I said. "Wow. They really pull your hair?"

"I guess to show me how much they care."

We both started to laugh, and then he sat down on the couch and pat the seat next to him.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure? I have a mini fridge upstairs in my room filled with Mountain Dew."

"Do you really?" I laughed.

"It's an addiction, alright?" He chuckled back. "How about a snack? Popcorn?"

He took the bowl off the table and held it out to me. I took a handful, and so did he.

"By the way, I totally wasn't sitting by myself eating popcorn and watching a Harry Potter movie on a Friday night, so don't go thinking I'm a loser."

"That would explain the paused movie on the screen, huh?" I teased, and we both laughed again. He was so easy to talk to.

"I love Harry Potter," I assured him. "I do the same thing."

"Oh, good," he said, relieved. "I thought I was the only nerd."

I threw a piece of popcorn at him for calling me a nerd, and it landed in his hair. He threw one back, and before I knew it we were in an all out popcorn fight.

Breathless and laughing, popcorn all over our bodies, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine for a split second before pulling away.

"Sorry," he said, his cheeks turning a little pink. "I normally wouldn't kiss a girl I just met, it's just…You seem amazing, and I needed to know what that would feel like."

"Just a tip," I said, leaning forward, pressing my forehead to his. "Don't apologize to a girl after you kiss her unless you're sure she didn't enjoy it and that she doesn't like you."

His eyes lit up.

"You like me?"

"Does this answer your question?" I kissed him again, this time fuller and longer. I pulled away, laughing.

"Not exactly," he laughed. "Maybe one more would make my mind up?"

I kissed him once more, the longest of all, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Easily the best moment of my life.

My phone beeped, letting me know I had a text. I pulled away, and read it quickly. From Jake.

**Jake: How's it going? Is the date awkward or did you two hit it off?**

I texted back.

**Sydney: It's amazing! Thanks so much Jake, you're my new BFF.**

** Jake: How very manly. LOL. But the second I found you on Facebook I knew you and Cody would be perfect for each other. You're welcome. **

"Cody, you have such an amazing friend," I laughed, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Jake?"

"Yeah," I said. "He set us up…He thought we'd fall for each other. He said we'd be perfect together."

"That Jake...He's usually right, you know."

**Note: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please review! BTW, does anyone have Cody Simpson tickets? I don't because the only time he's near my town is a school night. Sucks, huh? Anyways, review! 143! **

**SydneyCrush: Sorry for the wait! I changed a couple things, but I hope it was alright! I wasn't sure what Joran looked like or acted like, so that was why I gave her a shy personality. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, though…143! **

** Tash: I normally don't do ones that are pretty alike. Do you have a different one that you'd like to request? If you really, really want that one though I'd be happy to write it. Thanks 143!**

** Next is SoupGirl97, then Breanna.**


	32. Waitressing

**For Breanna**

"And when she walks in the room, man look how she shines," I sang under my breath as I twirled in the gleaming kitchen. The apron I wore over my powder blue short skirt whirled out like a princess. I nearly knocked into the big pot of pasta on the stove, and quickly steadied myself.

"Breanna, there's drinks to go out to table six," my dad said, handing me a tray. He playfully slapped me as I wobbled out to the dining room. "Let's go, Cinderella."

I giggled, and walked across the restaurant. It was huge, it was ours, and I had been working here since I was old enough to carry a tray. People from all over came for my parent's food, but I was just an extra hand. I preferred being a waitress, anyway.

I set the drinks down at table six, and looked for anyone new whose order would have to be taken. Ah. My older sister was the hostess today, and she had set a family at one of the window seats.

Two blonde teenagers, a little boy and a happy couple sat in the ocean view seats, and I bounced over to them.

"Hi, I'm Breanna," I chirped. "Are you guys ready to start with drinks?"

I leaned against the table, accidently setting my ipod off. Crap.

_The longer that I wait, the more that I'm afraid_

_ That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

I bumped against the table again, silencing it, and apologized. But the family didn't seem to mind. The familiar looking blonde girl shot a look at the boy next to her, who I was guessing was her brother, and they grinned.

Was Cody Simpson music a private joke to them or something?

"It looks as if you've a fan, Cody," the father, who was a tall man with blondish floppy hair.

The boy lifted his head out of the menu, and I gasped. Cody was at our restaurant?

"Hello," he said, smiling at the expression on my face. I swallowed back my fangirl scream. It probably wouldn't be good for business if I freaked out right now.

"Hi," I said calmly. I stared for a minute. "Drinks?"

"We'll have a bottle of Moet et Chandon," Cody's mother Angie said, accenting the expensive champagne's title perfectly.

I jotted it down on my notebook, which had a heart saying I love Cody Simpson on the cover. I blushed as I tried my best to cover it without looking obvious.

"Could I have a diet water?" Alli asked, her face serious, but her eyes alight with mischief.

"For here or to go?" I asked her without skipping a beat. She paused, taken aback and then started to laugh.

"Coke's fine."

"And how about you?" I asked Tom, Cody's seven year old brother.

"Root beer," he said, shyly. Cody was waiting for me expectantly, but I knew what he'd want to drink. His favorite.

"And a Mountain Dew?" I asked him, keeping my eyes and flaming cheeks turned into my notebook.

He looked taken aback, those beautiful crystal eyes widening.

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I'm a huge fan," I said, grinning down still. "I'll be back with your drinks." I walked to the kitchen and placed the drink orders, and while they were being made, I checked my reflection. I looked good today, but did I look good enough to talk to Cody?

I wished I could let my long auburn hair out of the braid it was in, but we had a strict policy about hair near the food and I didn't really feel like wearing a hairnet. But, I'd looked far worse at work and I was lucky that this was one of my better days.

Still, I put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss, hiding it and using the shiny produce fridge as a mirror. Another policy: No makeup near the food.

"Honestly, Breanna, I don't know why we're paying you so much," my father called. "Would you get these drinks out please?"

"Sorry, dad," I answered, grabbing the trays and also a plate of food for table eight. I brought them the food first, and then walked over to the Simpson family.

"I'm not technically allowed to open this," I said to Brad and Angie, handing them the bottle. (A/N those are his parents legit names! Cool, right?) "So I can either go get an older waitress or give you these?"

I took the bottle opener out of my apron.

"We can do it, hon," Angie said, and she professionally pulled the top off.

"Doesn't she do that professionally?" Brad grinned at his wife. "Lots of practice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angie looked aghast at her husbad, who shrank back in his seat. Alli and Cody looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Nothing, honey," Brad answered softly. "Just…"

"I'm sure he just meant that this thing can be hard to operate," I said quickly. I grabbed the bottle opener and banged it on the table a few times, causing people to look over. The screw eventually loosened, and the crank fell off. "See? It's faulty."

"Yes, she's right," Brad took over. "I mean, it must be difficult. Look at how long your nails are! And look! They're painted too! Wow…That color blue matches your eyes."

Cody grinned at his father's recovery, and caught my eye.

"That was great," he said in an undertone so only Alli and I could hear. "Seriously, not a lot of people can stop them once they get going. Would you like to come home with us and do that more often?"

I laughed, and handed him his Mountain Dew and Alli her coke. Then I turned to Tom, who was busy coloring on one of the children's menus.

"That's quite the picture," I said, leaning down to get a better look. He took care to color inside all of the lines, a different color for each part of the mermaid depicted.

He didn't reply, just nodded. I put his root beer on the table, and he reached for it. I knew what was going to happen the second his little hand flew past the glass, and lunged for it. But I was too late, and the soda had spilled all over his careful picture.

"Oh my gosh," Alli yelled as it spilled all over her baby pink mni skirt. "Tom! What the hell?"

The little boy blocked his ears and tears sprang into his eyes. I figured I was the only one who understood. His picture was ruined, soaked beyond repair.

I darted through the restaurant and grabbed a bottle of soda water, and ran back as fast as I could. Nobody had moved an inch. I bent down and put a bit of the universal stan remover on Alli's skirt, and I dabbed at the stain until it disappeared.

"Wow, thanks," she looked down. "Now the only problem is I look like I peed myself. "Thanks, Tom."

Tom was staring down a his picture, horrorstruck.

"Don't worry, little guy," Cody said, patting his brother on the back. "I'm sure the pretty girl has another menu for you to color."

"Sure," I replied, taking one off the nearest pile. I barely registered that he called me pretty, since the only thing I was focused on was how to keep Tom from crying. "I'll help you color this one if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Angie started, but Cody had already pulled up a chair for me, right next to him.

"Let me just place your orders," I said, and they went around the table telling me what they wanted. I brought the list to the kitchen and pinned it up, then trotted back to the table before my father could reprimand me. He always caught me doing nothing, and I had to admit that I slacked off a lot.

I grabbed another box of crayons and walked to the Simpson family. Tom handed me a red and pointed to the mermaid's hair as he and Cody worked on the tale tiles. I dropped my crayon, and Cody and I reached for it at the same time.

Our hands collided, and I felt myself smile as he apologized and handed me back the crayon.

"Don't worry about it," I said, easily.

"Right," he said.

We colored a while longer, and I felt his eyes peeking at me from underneath his floppy gold hair. He was sizing me up, wondering if I liked him or not. I'd seen that look a million times.

"Beautiful," I said, as Tom put the finishing touches on. Alli and her parents were arguing about a modeling job she wanted to do, and Tom was overly focused on his picture.

"So are you," Cody said shyly, and I saw a flash of Tom's meekness in his eyes.

"Aw, thanks," I laughed a little. "That's sweet."

He laughed.

"I've always wanted to do a line like that."

"Yeah, I've heard they work pretty good," I smiled, pushing out and standing up. He stared at me for a moment, and then tore his eyes away.

"You don't seem very…crazy," he said. At the sight of my confused expression, he elaborated. "I mean most fans scream and stuff, but you're cool…Breanna?"

"Hmm?" I said, and I realized that he was waiting for a response. "Sorry…Could you talk some more? I love your accent."

He grinned again, and my heart jumped. I loved that I could make him smile.

"Sure," he said. I closed my eyes to enjoy all the effects of his voice. "But I don't have much to say…Um…How about I sing?"

I nodded eagerly, sat down, and felt him bump my knees again. This time he left them there and didn't apologize.

"Okay…Halo, halo," he started, and he sang a part of Angel. He was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Breanna!"

I swore under my breath, and stood quickly. I ran towards the kitchen, where my father was standing, waiting for me with three table's foods balanced in his hands.

"Sorry," I said quickly, almost breathlessly. I tried to balance all the trays, but I had never been as graceful as the rest of my family. Still, I managed to balance them good.

I gave one table their food, and then walked to Cody's. I quickly handed out the food, and asked if there was anything else they needed. I got satisfied "No thank you-s," and I made my way to the other table.

My heart stopped.

My ex-boyfriend Tucker was at table one, with two other girls. Trying my best to hide my face, I went to give them there food. Maybe if I was quiet they wouldn't notice me.

But no such luck.

"Oh, hey Breanna," Tucker said to me. "What are you doing here?"

"You know that I work here," I said, coldly. He had cheated on me with the entire Drill Team, and I was still kind of cut up about it.

"Wow," he said. "I don't like the tone…Surely your parents won't like it if I complain about the ugly little waitress. Can your parents fire you, Bree? Wait, of course they could. Your parents hate you as much as the rest of us."

"That's a lie," I said, calmly as I handed out their plates. We were all very close, and my parents loved me. They were a little strict, especially my dad, but of course they loved me.

"Lies," Tucker said, pretending to ponder. "What's the definition of lie, Bree? Hmm…Oh! I know! When your mommy says your pretty. And probably all of the people who say that they're your friends, they lie…And remember when I told you I loved you? Biggest lie of all."

I felt my heart break a little bit more, and tears welled up in my eyes. But I didn't let them fall.

"Aw, you made the wittle girl cwy," one of the curvy blondes said, in a mock baby voice. "Here. You want to wash away those tears."

She threw a glassful of diet coke in my face, and the tears started to flow as I gasped. But instead of fighting back, I just stayed stationary. What would be the good in fighting back?

I felt a hand on the small of my back and I turned to see Cody.

"Cody," I said, my voice small like a childs.

"Do you know these people?" He asked, collecting me in his arms. I hid my face in his shirt, not wanting to look at the blonde or Tucker or anyone else who'd hurt me. I just wanted to go to my room and cry openly.

"Look," Cody said, stroking my hair with the hand he wasn't holding me with. "I don't know who you are, but leave her alone."

"Who are you?" Tucker sneered. "Her boyfriend?"

"Hopefully," Cody answered, and he squeezed me a little tighter. "Now why don't you have another sip of your drink?"

He lifted a glass of water and threw it at Tucker. The girls were whispering in each other's ear, and Cody turned to them expectantly. He was to much of a gentleman to throw drinks at them, though.

"Are you Cody Simpson?" The bigger of the two asked. Cody replied, and they giggled. "Can we have autographs?"

"No," Cody said, simply. "Now take your boyfriend and get out of here or else I'll have my sister come over here and meet you. Unlike me, she's allowed to be mean to girls."

They glanced over at Alli, who was staring over. He pouty lips were freshly glossed, and she had Gucci shades on. Classic Hollywood mean girl look, and these two wouldn't be able to compete.

But only one thing registered in my mind.

"Cody, did you say hopefully?"

"I did," he admitted, and I looked up at him. "Sorry if that freaked you out."

"It's fine," I assured him. "It actually did the opposite of freaked me out."

"So…" he asked, expectantly. I grinned.

"Hi, boyfriend."

**Note: Okay, this was definitely one of my favorite to write. My best friend xxTheAwesome01xx helped me with the plot, and she has an accout on here so go check out her stories. If she's posted any…I dunno, there might be a Children of the Corn or Deathnote or something creepy like that. But anyway, she's an amazing writer! So please review and take my poll! 143! **

** Breanna: Did you like it? I really loved this prompt, BTW! Thanks for reading! 143!**

** Tash: Are you sure? Can you think of another? Thanks for being sucha big fan, BTW. Seriously, I appreciate EVERY review! 143!**

** Next is Tiffany123, then SydneyCrush, then Janelle143. **


	33. Pool Party

**For Tiffany123**

"I'm giving all I got to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way? Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard, something like a sunset you're a shooting star. And I might drive myself insane if those lips aren't speaking my name," Emily sang along with her ipod as we walked down my street. The sun beat down on our tanned shoulders.

"Emily, who sings that song?" I asked innocently.

"The Ready Set. Why?"

"How about we keep it that way?" I laughed, and she playfully smacked my arm.

"You're just mad because I have a date to this pool party and you don't," Emily teased.

"Maybe that's because I just moved in, oh, this morning?" I raised my eyebrows. I had lived in LA as a little girl, but my parents got divorced and I had to move in with my mom all the way in Hawaii. But, thankfully, I was visiting my dad in LA for the summer so I was home again.

"Even so," Emily said. "Who are you going to hang out with anyway? Because if you think you're going to third wheel on me and Adam, you're sadly mistaken."

"Like I want to hang out with Adam," I replied tying my wavy blonde hair in an elastic to get it off my neck. "Besides I don't mind being by myself."

"Like you ever remain by yourself," Emily said, eying me sideways underneath her Brittany Spears style oversized sunglasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed.

"That guys _always _follow you around," she said, exasperated. "It's so annoying."

"Jealous?" I said, still laughing.

"Kind of!"

"Whatever," I said, because we were there. The pool party was at thirty six Pacific Vista road, just a street over from mine. There were two kids, Alli and Cody, who apparently threw the best parties.

As soon as we stepped through the gate, Emily's date came over to us and whisked her away, leaving me to examine my surroundings. Everybody looked like Hollister models, which automatically made me feel like puking.

God, I hated people that thought they were perfect. And you could easily tell by looking at these people that they thought they were the most beautiful gift from Heaven ever sent to mere mortals.

I was blonde, blue eyed and pretty but I didn't act like that. Almost equally as much, I disliked people who constantly made blonde jokes.

"Hi," a voice with an accent floated near my left ear, and I whirled around. "I'm Cody…I see you got my invitation?"

"Yeah, sure," I said barely looking up. No doubt another egotistical jerk. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink? We've got everything you can think of, except for alcohol. A few people have asked and I sent them home because I don't think underage drinking is smart or health-"

"Nope, I'm good," I said, turning away from him. I walked over to a lounge chair and pulled my cover-up off and put it down, exposing my simple bikini.

I wasn't trying to be rude to Cody, but I really didn't feel like having strangers hit on me. I felt his eyes still on me and determinedly looked away, listening to the music.

Hot Chelle Ray. Not bad.

I sat on the chaise lounge chair and watched people for a little while, laughing as the same two or three guys repeatedly got turned down by girls. To my surprise, Cody wasn't one of them and wasn't flirting with anyone really, just being friendly.

Was he flirting with me? Or just being friendly? Sometimes it was too hard to tell. But I got my answer soon enough when a blonde girl in Gucci shades come over and sat down next to me. She extended one of her perfectly manicured hands.

Great. Another LA diva.

"Hi," she said, and I noticed she had the same accent as Cody. "I'm Alli."

I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Tiffany."

I watched her smirk as she scanned the crowd with her eyes and they landed on her big brother. "I know that."

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, my brother thinks you're cute. You should go say hey to him," Alli said, watching my face, trying to get an accurate read on me.

"Nah, I'm good," I replied nonchalantly.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend," I yawned. "And I'm really not looking for one either, so you can go tell your brother that."

"I'm not sure he'll really care all that much," Alli said, and I could tell she was putting her guard up against me. "I think he was just trying to be friendly to the new girl, you know? But I'll tell him you're not interested."

"Great," I said, and I stood up. Huh. I think I just made myself an enemy. I walked away from her to the pool edge, where I sat down and traced my fingers through the water. Alli walked back to Cody and I watched her explain something to him. Cody slapped his hand against his face, like he was embarrassed, and then said something back. She shrugged and started to laugh, until he shook his head and walked away from her.

The pool was beautiful and crystal blue, and I felt like swimming. There was nobody in it except for two really young looking boys throwing a beach ball around, and a few anorexic looking teenagers splashing around and squealing, obviously trying to get attention.

"Hey Tiffany, could I talk to you for a second?" Cody sat down at the pool ledge next to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, go for it," I said, trying to sound annoyed and bored.

"Believe me, I'm not hitting on you," he said, watching the super skinny girls bounce around. "Seriously, I was just being nice. I think my sister got the wrong idea when I told her to go say hi to you. You just looked lonely and I know what it was like being new around Los Angeles, and I thought you could use some company. That's it."

I looked at him in the eyes for the first time, and saw that he was being sincere. I had kind of hurt his feelings and misjudged him, but before I could say that he was up and walking away from me.

I sighed, and tried to put him out of my mind as I climbed into the pool. I swam a few laps, and got hit in the face by the little boy's beach-ball multiple times. I was at the deep end, treading water when it happened.

I got a leg cramp and gasped in pain as I started to sink. I looked around for help, thrashing around, trying not to go under.

"Help," I called. "Help!"

But nobody heard me over the music. I sank deeper into the pool, struggling as my head went under too. I couldn't breathe and fighting the pool was only making things worse. This wasn't good.

My brain started to go fuzzy as I panicked. What could I do? I blew bubbles into the water but the only thing that happened was a strange gurgling noise. Everything started to grow fuzzy and dark…

I felt myself being pulled up, vaguely. Was I floating? Or on my way to Heaven?

But then, distinctly, I heard Cody's voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and sounded alarmed. I felt him hit my back a few times, and I coughed. I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms. Unbelievably, the music was still blasting and nobody seemed to have noticed the drowning girl besides him.

"Thanks," I sputtered. I still couldn't move my leg, and he started to loosen his grip on me. "No!" I grabbed for him tighter, because I knew if he let me go the same thing would happen.

"I got a leg cramp," I said, still coughing. "Thanks for saving me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, lifting me up onto the pool ledge where he tread water in front of me, still holding my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my hair out of eyes like a dog. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said, and I sank back into the pool to be closer to him. "Um…I just noticed you had disappeared, so i came to check on you and you were thrashing around at the bottom of the pool. At firs ti wasn't going to go in and get you because I didn't want you to think I was flirting with you, but then I realized it wasn't a game and you were hurt."

"You came just in time," I said, smiling into his face. "Look, Cody. I'm really sorry for…assuming you were into me like that. It was just weird, because no guy's ever really nice to me like you were so I didn't know what to do."

"Well, maybe I was flirting a little bit," he admitted, and I noticed that our hands were still connected. My cheeks grew warm.

"And maybe I was playing hard to get and flirting back," I said, not looking him in the eyes. We both started to laugh.

"So neither of us were as innocent as we portrayed, huh?" He asked.

"I guess not," I said. I looked up again into those aqua grey eyes. "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"No," Cody tossed his head back and forth and used a girly voice. "I'm soooo tired of girls coming onto me."

I recognized his hair tossing, and it was a little too familiar. I started to laugh, because a sense of humor was always extremely attractive.

"Are you mocking me?"

**Note; Okay, sucky ending, I know. But it's the Superbowl tonight and I wanted to get something published, so I hope you enjoyed. Also this note is kind of important so keep reading. From now on, I'm writing these oneshots in the ORDER THEY COME and not in any other way, so if you have a birthday or something you want it for, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait your turn because I have to rush to write them and then other people have to wait longer, so yeah. I do whoever comes first, and that's it. **

** Tiffany123: Did you like it? Thanks for reading, 143! **

** Myheart'sriot: Thanks! Your input means a lot, because I wasn't sure if that was too corny or what. But thanks for all your reviews, 143! **

** Tash: Cool! I always like your prompts, they're interesting. 143!**

** Next up is Sydneycrush, then Janelle143. **


	34. Buddy

"Excuse me, could you help me?"

A clear voice with a distinct Australian accent rang out through the empty pet shop. It was raining hard and fast, splattering the window angrily.

My boss had left an hour ago, leaving me alone on a Friday night shift with nobody for company but the kennel full of dogs. Nobody ever came on Friday nights, anyway. Everyone was too busy partying. Who in L.A. would want to go to a pet store at ten o' clock on a Friday night anyway?

This boy, apparently. He was tall, taller than me, with blonde hair pushed off his forehead. The thing that struck me most besides his voice, however, was his eyes. I had never met a celebrity before, besides Kylie and Kendall Jenner who had come in to look at the puppies. And who really counted them?

"Oh my gosh, you're-"

"Are you an Angel? Or a hater?" He interrupted me, before I could finish. He took a step towards the door, and I could tell that he was afraid I was going to attack him or something.

"Angel, of course."

His face melted into a smile instantly.

"Perfect…It's great to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Sydney. So why exactly, are you here on a Friday night?"

"Well," Cody said, leaning on the counter. "Tomorrow is my sister's fourteenth birthday and I want to get her a dog. I have absolutely no idea what to get her, though…"

"I can help," I offered.

"That's be great," he said, but his voice was apprehensive. Of course he would be weary of me. A lot of fans would kill to be alone with him, and would probably go crazy. I'd just treat him like any other customer, and just absorb myself in the animals like I usually did.

"The kennel's over here," I said, walking over to where we kept the dogs. The little dogs and puppies were in one, and the big dogs were in another.

"Do you know if you want a big one or a little one?"

"I don't know…"

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm really not too sure."

"Okay, well, let's look at the big ones first," I said, unlocking the door of the kennel with my passcode. He followed hesitantly, and we were immediately greeted by Max, the biggest golden retriever. He charged at us, all eighty pounds of him, and he jumped up onto me.

"Hey, boy," I pet him, and he barked happily. His tail was moving faster than lightning.

Cody laughed a little, as Max got off of me and ran around us in circles.

"Okay boy, calm down," I said soothingly. I addressed Cody. "This is Max. He's two and a half, and he was a rescue. He was neglected as a puppy, so when we found him he wasn't used to affection. He's big, but gentle, and he loves new people."

Max was sniffing Cody, and then looked up at him expectantly. Cody glanced at me.

"He wants you to pet him…"

"Oh," Cody said. He reached down and pet Max, and then he barked again happily and bounded off towards the other dogs, barking excitedly.

"The only negative thing about him is he's loud," I said. "But he's had all his shots for the next three years. Max is long haired, but loves baths so it shouldn't be too much work to take care of him.

Hearing his name made Max run to me, but I wasn't expecting him and I didn't see him coming. He would've knocked me to the ground, but Cody caught me.

"Careful there," Cody laughed, setting me back on my feet. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," I laughed. "Maybe Max isn't the best choice…"

"I like him a lot," Cody said, scratching the golden behind his ears. "But he wouldn't be very easy to travel with. Maybe a small dog would be best, actually."

"Okay, that's the room next door. Follow me?"

Cody held the door for me and then closed it gently as we made our way to the other kennel. I pushed it open, and a wave of sound hit us.

The lights were bright, and shining off the white speckled floor as puppies shot across the room, hurtling at full speed. The little dogs were louder, and there were more of them so the sound was ten times louder than the other kennel even with Max's sharp bark.

"Aww," Cody said, instantly. And I couldn't blame him. Our teacup Chihuahua had just had babies about a week ago, and they were tiny little bundles of fluff shooting around the room.

"Cute, huh?" I scooped the smallest up and pet her with my finger tip. She was a tiny little thing, about the size of my hand and covered in shiny orange fur. "This one's Mina, but she's too young to recognize her name so you could change it if you wanted. She was the runt of the litter, and we actually weren't sure if she'd make it. But she's here, and she's happy and healthy…Isn't that right?" I cuddled her against my cheeks, barely noticing Cody's admiring smile.

"She's adorable," he said. "She won't get too big, right?"

"No," I said. "But she's only a week old, and she needs to be with the mother for about ten weeks, so she wouldn't be ready if your sister's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh," he said, before noticing another puppy lingering by his foot. He reached down and stroked the Pomeranian's head. "Hello there…"

"That's Buddy," I said. "You can hold him if you want."

"I'm not exactly sure how, I've only held bigger dogs. Could you show me?"

"Sure," I said, walking over to him. "All you do is…"

I reached over and slid my fingers in between his, guiding his hands with mine. I picked up the little dog in our interlocked hands, and then removed mine.

"Oh, this one's so cute!" Cody laughed as Buddy licked his hand. He was all white and covered in curly little spirals of fur.

"He's three months old, old enough to take home if you want him…He was bred by a friend of the owner's, and little Buddy here was the only survivor. He loves girls, but he isn't bad with guys either."

"I really like him," he admired. "I think this is the one I'll take…"

"Oh great," I brightened that he'd made a choice. "So do you have stuff for him?"

"My mum got all that last night, and I have absolutely no idea how to set anything up…But yeah, I can manage."

"Cool," I laughed. "Just make sure you feed him, and take him out or else there'll be quiet the surprise for Alli tomorrow."

Cody laughed.

"Thanks so much," he said. I rang in his purchase, then got a carrier for Buddy.

"I'll miss you, boy," I gave him a little kiss, and Buddy yapped twice. My heart grew heavy, like it usually did when I had to say goodbye to one of the animals.

"You're so close with them," Cody said, thoughtfully.

"Well, l really love animals," I said, lingering with little Buddy in my hands. "These guys are like my life."

"This may sound weird," Cody began. "But would you mind coming back to my house and helping me set him up for Alli tomorrow? He's starting to look anxious already, just at the prospect of leaving you. These guys love you…"

"That'd be fun," I said. "Sure…"

"Really?" He looked surprised, and happy. "Thanks so much!"

I handed Cody Buddy as I closed up the shop, said a final goodbye to the dogs, grabbed my coat, and shut the lights off. Then I locked the door and we set off to his driver.

Through the car ride, we talked about the dogs and store, then the conversation flipped to his star status, and we talked about what it was like to be famous. He was pretty down to earth, a lot nicer than he seemed in interviews anyway.

The car pulled up to his house, and we both got out. It barely hit me that I was at a superstar's house, though. I was just focused on getting Buddy a good home.

"Okay," Cody unlocked the door and held it for me. "My family's out at one of Alli's fashion shows so we've got like, two hours."

"Cool," I said. "Okay, so where's all the stuff?"

Cody pulled out a few dog beds, a bunch of toys, food and water bowls, training handbooks, little sweaters and collars, leashes, bathtubs, and virtually everything else ever made for dogs.

We set everything up in half an hour, and played with Buddy a little longer. But then, there was no more reason for me to stay.

"Well, this has been fun," I said, standing up from my spot, where I had been lying on the ground and playing tug of war with Buddy. "But I think it's time for me to leave?"

"Already?" Cody asked. He looked upset. "I don't want you to leave yet…"

I smiled, and grabbed my jacket.

"Can I have your number, at least?" he asked, and we switched phone numbers.

"I'll see you around, I guess," I said, and I opened the door to leave.

"Wait," he said, and there was a smile on his face. "I think you should come back soon, tomorrow even. To Alli's birthday party, where she'll get the puppy. That would be best…For Buddy, of course."

"Of course," I grinned. "Does "Buddy" want to walk me home?"

""Buddy" would like that very much."

**Note: Hpw'd you like it? I think I'm a little rusty. This was a good prompt, BTW. I kind of don't like to do the ones where the girl's famous, and a singer and everything, because I've done so many of those…Request and review! 143!**

** SydneyCrush: This one was perfect, not cliché at all! I hope you liked it, 143!**

** Ihatespoons: Who's in the band? Is it hers or her brothers? Thanks for the review, 143!**

** Angelagirl13: Do you have a different prompt? Because I like your character (you) and I'd like to use you, but not in that situation. I've done so many similar. If you can't think of one, I have one I'd use you in! 143!**

** Tash: Oh my goodness, you're so sweet! Thanks so much, 143! **


	35. Cotton Candy Kisses

**AngelaGirl13**

Time Square was as beautiful as ever. The lit up store windows glowed like multi-colored gems all around us, and broke up the skyline magically. The stars could not be seen because of the city's bright lights, but that made things even more magical.

As I walked along the icy ground, my breath making white puffs in the air, my skirt twirled along my tights. I drew my coat a little tighter around my shoulders and shivered. I squeezed my boyfriend's fingerless glove clad hand in my own uncovered one.

"I'm freezing," Cody whispered, his teeth chattering. "Come closer…"

Cody gently tugged my jacket towards him and he put his arm around me as we walked. I huddled into him, and he leaned over to brush his lips against my forehead.

"Let's stop somewhere warm," I said, and he agreed. We made an instant detour to the nearest storefront, and Cody held it open for me.

We were in a candy store, the biggest candy store I'd ever seen. There were shekces among shelves of cotton candy in ever color imaginable packaged in clear bags with little bows. Huge vats of the fluffy stuff were being stirred with what looked to me like a giant eggbeater. Probably the world's biggest cotton candy machine. As if I needed it, a huge sign along the wall told me "Cotton Candy Factory: Open 24 hours a day!"

"Much better," Cody said, not releasing me even though it was much warmer in her. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, so I could barely move, and kissed the top of my head.

"Lemme go," I giggled, wiggling out of his grip even though his touch was more than welcome. "I want to explore!"

"You're such a child," he teased, pulling away.

"And you're a stupid face," I said in my best elementary school kid voice.

"See what I mean?"

"You're just jealous that it wasn't your idea to explore," I said, as he slid off his gloves and put them in his pocket. He looked up to meet my eyes, laughing.

"You found me out, Boo."

I giggled, and reached out towards him flexing my fingers.

"Hold my hand."

"Sounds good to me," he reached over and interlocked our fingers. We walked, swinging our arms, past the machines and knick knacks over to the multicolored shelves.

Everything in the room was immensely high tech. The floor seemed to be made out of glass with flecks of rainbow sparkles here and there, and there were no cashiers, just self checkout computers. The only person present besides Cody and I was a teenage goth girl, looking entirely out of place, as she manned the bright pink front desk. She had earphones in and her head was down, as she snored.

"Which is your favorite color?" Cody asked, approaching the shelves of cotton candy. He rested his chin on top of my head. He flicked his fingers through my windblown dark hair, and then leaned over to kiss my temple.

"I don't know…" I said, as he worked his way along, kissing my neck and then nibbling my ear. "Maybe the really dark blue one…"

"I like that one," he pulled away from kissing me and pointed to a glittery brownish one.

"Ew, it looks like somebody pulled it out of the sewer," I laughed.

"Okay, maybe it's not the most appetizing color for cotton candy…But it's like, the exact color of your eyes."

"Aw," I put my arms around him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. It was then that the sleeping girl decided to mutter "No, not my spoon…"

Cody glanced over his shoulder, alarmed, and I tried not to laugh.

"You're spoon is perfectly safe, just go back to sleep," Cody sang under his breath, and I pressed my palm to my mouth so I wouldn't giggle.

The girl snorted, and her head lolled over the side of the table as she resumed her sleep.

"There's a good girl," Cody said, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Let's go look at other stuff," I said, pulling Cody's hand. We walked over to the cotton candy machine, and Cody's mouth twitched.

"Angela, how would you feel about swimming in a huge vat of cotton candy?"

"Cody Robert, don't even try it," I said, pulling my hand away before he got an idea. Well, he clearly already had the idea. Before he could put his idea in action.

"I wasn't going to," he said. "How about you give me a hug?"

"Absolutely not," I laughed, stepping further back. "You're going to push me in…"

"No, I'm not," he insisted. "Why won't you come hug me? My own girlfriend…I feel betrayed."

"If you want a hug so bad, come and get one," I said.

"Okay, maybe I will," Cody said, coming towards me. He collected me in his arms, and squeezed me a little, and then lifted me clean off my feet.

"Cody," I shrieked, a little louder than I meant to. The teenage girl stirred, and Cody froze holding me in his arms as we stared at her.

"Shh…" Cody whispered.

I managed to free myself from Cody and get back on my own feet in the split second that he paused. I ran around the machine, to the other side where he wouldn't be able to reach me, laughing crazily.

"Okay, okay, I'm done trying to push you in," Cody called over to me. "But you should come back, because I want to get going soon."

"You're a fun-killer," I said, not moving.

"Am not," he argued.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not," I smirked, knowing exactly how to trick him.

Cody paused for a second.

"Are too?" he said, a little questioningly.

"Haha, you lose," I laughed, walking over to him.

"You're still childish…"

"And you're still a stupid head."

The girl at the counter stirred for a third time, and we both paused, not wanting her to wake up. She didn't look like she'd be the nicest person, and the angry rock music blaring from her ipod told us that she wasn't exactly as understanding as she could be. And an angry goth disturbed from her nap didn't sound exactly fun.

"Okay, the tour bus is going to be at the end of the street in five minutes, we really need to get going," Cody said, and I sighed, but followed after him.

As I was walking past, my foot caught the extension cord of the cotton candy machine. I tripped, and before I could stop myself I was flying through the air, heading straight for the machine.

I heard Cody shout my name, but it was too late. I had crash landed on the fluffy bottom of the pink containor, and cotton candy flew all around me. The only thing I could see besides pink fluff was a blade, coming closer and closer to me.

In a second, I'd be being shred up just like the candy all around me.

The blade was inches from my shoulder as I tried to squirm away, but it was no use. Everything was moving, and the sweet smell was making me nocuous.

A second before I was sliced to bits, I felt myself being lifted out of the machine by my waist. Cody was pulling me out of the machine, and back to safety.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding me tight in his arms.

I didn't reply, just allowed myself to be hugged. I was fne, just shaken up.

He released me to examine my face.

"Oh my God, look at me," I said. My tights were ripped, and I was covered from head to toe in neon pick cotton candy. "Cody…"

"You're as beautiful as ever," he smiled. He reached over and pulled a piece of cotton candy off my shoulder. "And on the bright side, even more delicious than usual."

I tried to keep a stern face, but it broke.

"Shut up," I laughed.

**Okay, request and review! 143! **

** Name: **

** Hair/Eyes:**

** Brief Personality:**

** Event: **

** Other: **

** AngelaGirl13: Did you like it? Thanks, and request as much as you want!**

** ihatespoons: Would you mind if I wrote it a little different? I'll use your character, and One Direction (I know a lot about them, don't worry. My fave is Niall.) But it'll be a little different, maybe at a beach? But if you would let me do that, I can. Just tell me your fave 1D guy!**

** Sydneycrush: Realized you might need some information for my oneshot? Haha, if you have a Twitter I can tweet you stuff! My name is Gabilin143. **


	36. One Direction: Harry or Cody?

**For ihatespoons**

** *Guest Starring One Direction!***

"Olivia, do you mind?"

"What, Liam?"

"I love you baby sister, but you're sticking to me and my friends like glue. I think you need to go find your own friends, at least for tonight. You can't keep hanging out with me and the band."

I sighed. My brother Liam was in the band One Direction, and I tagged along with them at parties and stuff. Today we were at a beach party, on the ocean. But, when Zayn, Louis, Harry, Liam, and Niall decided it was time to go chase after girls, I was cast aside.

The guys were like my brothers, except for Harry. I've had a crush on Harry since I was nine, and he knew it too. One night when the guys were sleeping over, Niall decided it would be fun to read my diary. Every word I'd ever written about Harry was read aloud, and sometimes they still teased me about it.

But, apparently, Harry saw me as a little sister.

"But guys," I whined. "I don't know anyone…"

Louis took my shoulders and shook me a little bit, gently.

"That's the point. Go say hey to a few people, laugh, and have fun…"

"Can't I please stay here?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?" I asked.

"Look over there," Harry said, pointing at some bleached blonde girls laughing by a cooler. "Don't they seem fun to hang out with?"

"Not really, they're probably talking about clothes and Facebook and their boyfriends," I said. "None of those topics interest me."

"Well," Harry said. "Um…"

"Can't I just hang with you guys?"

"Absolutely not," Liam said. "We want to go find a couple girls to flirt with, and we can't do that with little sister behind us…"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't," Niall said firmly. He came over to me, and placed his arms around my middle. Before I knew it, I was over his shoulder as he carried me across the beach.

"Bye," Zayn, Harry, and my brother laughed.

Niall carried me for a long time, all the way over to the sand, where the only person there was a blonde guy staring into the ocean.

"Niall," I pounded on his back with my fists. "But me down…"

"Just a little further," he said, readjusting me. He carried me past the blonde guy, and then dumped me in the sand. I sat on the ground and stared up at him.

"You're mean."

"See you later, Olivia," he laughed, and patted me on my head, before jogging back to my brother and his friends. I sighed loudly, and then threw myself down against the sand.

Why did I even bother to go with them? This happened all the time, and I was always just the loser sitting alone, crushing on my brother's best friend. But Harry hadn't noticed me, he wouldn't notice me, and I'd be alone forever.

"If you're going to tan, you might want to wear some suntan lotion or something."

A voice with an accent, different than any I'd ever heard, was overhead. I opened my eyes, and I saw the blonde kid.

"Right," I muttered, sitting up.

"I'm Cody," he said, sitting down with me. "And you look like you're having less fun than I am…"

"I probably am," I said. After a slight pause, I spoke again. "I'm Olivia."

"Pretty name," he smiled. "Why do you look so sad, Olivia?"

I felt foolish opening up to a complete stranger, but, really what choice did I have? It wasn't like I had a whole room of people lining up to talk to me.

"My brother and his stupid friends ditched me," I said. "Again."

"I'm sorry," Cody said. "I know how much that sucks."

"You do?"

"My little sister Alli begged me to come to this party because I got an invitation and she didn't, and the guy she likes is here, but I don't know anyone at all."

"Well, you can know me," I laughed. "And I can know you. There. Problem solved."

"Great," Cody laughed. "Do you want to get out of this sun? It's too hot."

"Okay," I agreed, and we stood up. We walked back to the crowd of people, and we were suddenly accosted by one of the blonde girls I'd seen earlier.

"Cody, we're playing spin the bottle," she said. "C'mon…"

"Um, actually Alli," Cody started, but she cut him off.

"Oh, she can come," Alli said, grabbing one of his hands and one of mine.

"Sorry," Cody whispered, as his little sister dragged us to the fire pit. "She's kind of pushy…"

"It's fine," I laughed.

Everyone was in the circle, ready to play, including my brother and the rest of One Direction. It seemed that Zayn had found himself a girl already, with brown wavy hair and glasses. She was pretty enough. Liam was also holding the hand of a blonde girl who was way out of his league, but it seemed that Niall and Louis were still single.

"Okay, I'll go first," Alli said. She spun the bottle, and it landed on a boy with brown hair and eyes. She giggled, and leaned forward to kiss him.

The game dragged on and on…

Niall kissed a Selena Gomez lookalike, Liam kissed the girl Zayn had been flirting with, and Louis kissed a redheaded girl. Thank God that Harry's spin landed on a guy, which meant he didn't have to kiss anyone, because I couldn't have watched him kiss another girl in front of me. It was bad enough when he was dating Caroline Flack.

I was almost completely dead of boredom when Cody's turn rolled around. The bottle span a few times, and then landed.

On me.

Cody looked at me apologetically.

"It's fine," I laughed. "Go on."

Cody grinned too, and I realized I really liked him. He was cute, and his smile was to die for. I especially liked making him smile…Besides that, he seemed really sweet and what guy would go to a party just because his little sister wanted to flirt with the guy she liked? Yeah, I definitely liked this kid. A lot.

Cody leaned forward, so close I could count the little specks of green in his otherwise gray eyes, and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt fireworks explode in my chest, in a way that had never happened to me before. It was like I was soaring through the air…Amazing.

He pulled away, and smiled again.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, softly. "I know we just met and everything, but…"

I giggled, and was just about to say yes when something caught my eye. Harry was on his feet, and looked upset.

I pulled away from Cody and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Niall asked.

"You're too young to date," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, conscious of the crowd of people watching us. "I've dated plenty of guys."

"Yeah, but me and the guys knew them," Harry said. "I thought you liked me…"

"Yeah, well nothing's happening with that," I shot back. "So what if I do? You don't like me like that, I might as well get over it."

"Who said I didn't like you?" he asked. "What if I was just waiting for the right moment?"

"Dude, that's my sister," moaned Liam from behind him.

"When's that, Harry? When I'm in college?"

"Maybe it's now," he replied, looking more nervous. "You're grown up now, and I do like you Olivia. Don't choose this guy over me…"

"My sister," Liam groaned again, and he collapsed backwards in the sand. The other guys were staring at Harry as if they'd never seen him before.

I glanced at Cody, and saw that he looked upset.

"I really like you too," he whispered to me. "And I wouldn't make you wait years like he has…If you choose me, I promise I'll make every day something to remember…"

"Why me?" Liam asked, repeatedly banging his head in the sand.

I looked from Harry's face, the face I had dreamed about for years to Cody's. Harry was anxious, and Cody was eager. Both boys looked nervous, but they had o be the two hottest guys I'd ever seen in my life. And I had to make a choice…

I swallowed nervously, still looking between Cody and Harry.

"I choose…"

**Note: So this was my first time writing about One Direction, and I don't know if I did a good job? I like them, but they're not my favorite band and I only knew a few facts so I'm hoping I got their personalities right. Haha, so sorry for ending it there guys. Who do you think she'd choose? Guys, tell people about this story because I want it to be more popular! Get your friends to read it and recommend it to Cody fans and stuff, kay? Please review, and request! I don't have any right now, so it's a perfect time to request! If I don't like your scenario, I might keep a few things the same and change a couple others (like I did for this one) and use you anyway. 143! **

** Ihatespoons: I changed it a lot, and I hope you liked it anyway! I hoped it was okay that Liam was your brother!**

** SydneyCrush: Yay, I'm so excited!**

** Hihowareyou: Aww, thanks. I hope I didn't sound too female-dog-y (Haha) but I was so tired of writing ones that were like, the same. Thanks for everything! 143! **

** Next is one of my own, then whoever requests. **


	37. Evenings In London

** Note: Kay, guys, I'm doing this oneshot just a little different. I'm doing a song fic, to Evenings in London, and even more different, it's in Cody's POV. I've never been a teenage boy (haha) but I'm gonna do my best to write this. Also, the ending lyrics are from Drake's song, Marvin's Room, the song that Cody based Evenings In London off of. So that's why it's different. Please review! **

** SydneyCrush: Yeah, sure…It'll be the next one!**

** AngelaGirl13: Sure, Imma make you related somehow to Jake Thrupp (or maybe friends, not related) but something like that…It'll be after SydneyCrush! **

I stood on the balcony overlooking the London skyline. The stars were out and bright against the black velvet sky. Cars zoomed below me; probably full of lucky guys on their way home to their girlfriends…

I'd never be able to go back to mine.

A light breeze came and picked up my hair, pushing it off my forehead and chilling my arms, uncovered because of my white undershirt. I shivered, and checked my phone.

Full of texts…

Full of missed calls…

Full of messages...

From her.

** To Cody: Hello? Cody?**

** To Cody: When are you coming home? I miss you…**

** To Cody: Is something wrong? I haven't heard from you in so long, and I miss you.**

** To Cody: Is everything okay? What's happening, Cody? Why won't you answer me? **

** To Cody: Okay, so I guess you aren't getting these texts or something, because the guy I fell in love with wouldn't ignore me like this.**

** To Cody: It's been almost three months…**

_Looking through my call log_

_ All I see's your name there_

_ Wish I could just call you_

_ But I've been overseas too long_

_ Hope you aint gonna go try _

_ And find yourself a new guy_

_ But I've been thinking so much…_

I'd call her, I swear I would, but I can't. Every time I try, I freeze up. I know she's better than that, I know I should do it. For her. But I can't.

I've ignored her for too long, I've been too busy. Every time I have a free chance, I debate doing it, but never have. She's in my thoughts every second I'm awake, in my dreams every moment I'm asleep. And yet, I can't even dial her number.

She's so beautiful…

So perfect…

So wonderful in every way.

And I'm me. Her busy pop star boyfriend, who's too scared to even call her anymore. I sighed, and stared down off the balcony into the street. The glimmer of the city was so special, but it meant nothing to me even more.

_Nights in Paris used to feel so bright_

_ Rather stay in my hotel, talk to you all night._

_ Even nights in London never felt so sad, _

_ I wish you were here to share these states so bad._

Nowhere was as beautiful as it used to be. London, Paris, New York, in America, nothing was the same anymore. When I had my girl in my arms, everything was so much better. The lights were brighter, the music sweeter, the stars more numerous…

_ The life we chose was never together…_

_ Never together, but always and forever. _

_ Mornings in Rome used to be here, too. _

_ And even in London, I'll always be faithful…_

Back home, we'd made the decision together. She knew what she was getting into by not breaking up with me when she had the chance. I'd told her that we wouldn't see each other, that I wouldn't be able to hold her, kiss her, love her as much as I could when we were together.

She'd cried in my arms for hours and hours, and I'd cried too. We were so in love, so connected in every way. And I just let her go…

Was it too late for me to get her back? If I called her back now, would she answer? What if she'd hooked up with another guy while I was gone?

Before she'd left, she'd promised me that she'd wait for me. But I'd also promised her I'd call…I broke mine, would she break hers?

Always and forever. Two little words, with such a heavy load attached. Would she be holding up her end? Or was she gone forever?

_I never stop thinking 'bout how I miss you too much_

_ And I don't kiss you enough, I know that…_

Twenty four hours a day, she was in my head. I didn't even deserve her, not in the slightest. I missed her too much, I didn't kiss her enough, and it was too late. She'd find another guy, maybe one worthy of her.

I took a deep breath, and leaned over on the cool metal balcony. I watched as lights in windows went out, one by one, buildings becoming completely dark as people went to sleep for the night.

I checked the clock on my phone. Almost two in the morning, but I wouldn't be able to sleep even though I was so tired. But, it was getting cold out here. I walked inside and closed the balcony door, and then sat on the edge of the bed in this gigantic suite as I thought.

If I could go home, right now, what would happen? I'd text her, and then we'd meet up.

_Babe I just landed, oh yeah, I just landed._

_ You need to come over, 'cause babe I just landed._

_ How about I text you what time you should be here?_

_ Text me right back, yeah, as soon as you're leaving._

She'd text me that she was on her way, and I'd do my best to get ready, which involved making sure I looked alright and that the house wasn't a mess. She'd knock on my door, and I'd open it.

She'd throw herself into my arms, as always, and I'd stroke her hair as we greeted each other. Her voice would be soft and sweet.

"I missed you, Cody," she'd say. And then I'd pull her into the house, and she'd shut the door. I'd press her up against it, and kiss her a million times, until I made up for all the lonely nights I had caused her.

_I need you right now, are you down_

_ to come chill with me?_

_ Aint no other city that I'd rather be, _

_ It's like all these beaches were made just for me._

_ Forgot to bring your present back, I'm ashamed._

_ Bet you'd love that ring engraved with your name._

The ring. The ring I had bought her in Japan. I had left had it engraved with her first name, and I knew she would love it. It might have been enough for her to forgive me…

If only I hadn't left it on that plane.

I swore, remembering this once again. It would have been perfect, but like everything else in my life, I'd screwed it up.

_Been texting me all week, oh girl please explain_

_ Finding it hard getting used to my fame?_

I'd do it. I'd call her.

I picked up my phone, and dialed the numbers shakily with my fingers. It rang once, twice, three times.

_ I've been talking crazy girl, _

_ I'm lucky that you picked up, lucky that you stayed on…_

_ I need someone to put this weight on…_

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath, and slowly felt a smile cross over my face.

"Hi baby, it's me. I missed you."


	38. The Woman In Black

The Woman In Black…

The Woman In Black…

The Woman In Black…

…Finally comes out on DVD today. My very favorite movie was finally on sale after three months of waiting for it. I had been on vacation in Barbados when it was in theaters, and so I hadn't even gotten to see it then. But I'd read the books, seen the old version, and I was in love with Daniel Radcliffe so you could say I was just a little excited.

I was walking through the mall, on my way to FYE wearing gray hip-hugging sweatpants and a black tank top with my highlighted hair pulled back into a low ponytail. I ducked my head as I passed a group of kids around my age, and tried to hurry through. It wasn't because I didn't like people, I was just shy and preferred to be by myself.

I finally got to the store, and pushed through the doors. I bumped into somebody almost instantly.

"Oh, sor-" I started, before realizing that I hadn't bumped into a person, it was a cutout of Cody Simpson. I giggled a second, before remembering why I was there.

The Woman In Black.

I walked as quickly as I could to the movie section and searched through the shelves. Spiderman, Surf's Up, Stick It…

My black painted nail went along each of the S Movies, searching. Finally, T…There it was. Nestled in between The Waiting and Thinking Of You.

One copy left.

I reached for it, and attempted to pull it out. But I met resistance. Somebody, on the other side of the shelf was pulling for it too. Normally I'd be polite and let them take it, but I pulled as hard as I could.

Whoever it was let it go, and I pulled it through.

Yes!

Now, to just make my way through to the checkout counter and buy it, then go home and watch it.

I practically ran through the aisle, and bumped into somebody. I looked up quickly, and saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

Stupid cutout, I thought. But then it hit me that this was no cutout, that he was really there and three dimensional and real and I'd just practically ripped a movie out of his hands.

"So," Cody said with amusement. "You're the Woman In Black fan, I see."

I looked down at my toes, and nodded.

"Sorry," I said. "But I've been waiting forever for this movie and-"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," he said quickly. "Hi. I'm Cody, Cody S-"

"I know," I said softly, glancing over his shoulder at the cutout. He turned around to follow my eyes, and then smiled again.

"Oh, right…Well, what's your name?"

"I'm Sydney."

"Like the city from home," Cody said reminiscently. "Pretty name, Sydney."

I didn't respond, and he looked confused.

"So," he said, leaning on one of the shelves. "Sydney. Are you going to go watch this movie?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen it before?"

"No."

He seemed to take my monosyllabic responses as a personal challenge to get me to open up with him, but I'd barely just met the kid. He was cute and everything, but come on.

"Well, I don't think it's wise to watch by yourself," Cody said. "Why don't we go watch it together?"

"No thanks," I replied, blushing furiously.

"Okay, fair enough, we just met…Well, how about I take you to get a coffee or something and we can talk it over?"

"Again, no thank you," I said.

"Well," Cody smirked. "I'm not going to let you get away with that movie, so I guess I'll just be going to speak to the manager and maybe I'll mention the fact that my record label is pretty much his biggest supplier…"

"Wow, you'd really use your celebrity status like that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "What a jerk."

"Hey," he shrugged. "This is my favorite movie, and I'm not going to rest until I see it again."

I sighed.

"Fine, we can go get a coffee."

I could talk him out of it, if it came down to it. Chances were though, he'd get bored and leave so I could go home and watch.

"Perfect," Cody grinned. His dimples appeared adorably, and his smile lit the room up. What good looks wasted on such a jerk.

"Not really," I sighed. I bought the movie, and he waited by the door. Gripping my bag as tightly as I could, I gritted my teeth and followed him to the café.

He held the door open and we walked through.

"You. Are. Evil." I said, as he ordered us cappuccinos.

"Am not," he laughed. "Just a devoted Daniel Radcliffe fan…" He stopped at the look on my face. "Oh please, like you wouldn't do the same thing to see this movie."

I started to argue, but faltered halfway through. He was right.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, pulling chairs out for both of us near the fire. "So Sydney…Tell me about yourself."

"No."

"Fine, I'll talk about myself then," he replied easily.

"Of course you will, you self-centered, egotistical-"

"Now do you _really _want to finish that sentence?" He grinned.

I tried to glare at him, but found myself fighting the urge to laugh. He wasn't really mean, he was just bold and really wanted to see the movie I had in my bag.

"Now," he said. "I was born in a river, just beside the Candy Cane forest. I led a life of rebellion until the age of…nine and a half, when I learned how to play the saxophone. You see, the saxophone was like an opening into my world. I performed every day and every night to a Woman's Prison Facility in south Canada, until my thirteenth birthday. That was when I-"

"You are the biggest liar," I burst into laughter.

"No," he said, his face completely straight. "I'm not, seriously."

"Yeah you are," I said through my giggles. "You were born in Gold Coast Australia and swam until you were like twelve, then you posted a YouTube video and got famous."

"No, that's my cover story," he assured me. "So then I took my saxophone and one of the ladies from prison, and we made our way to the Great Coral Reef to find the magic key. With the magic key, I'd be able to-"

I was laughing too hard to hear him finish.

"This is the most random story in the history of life," I chuckled.

"Yes, but while you were distracted, look what I got…"

Cody held up the FYE bag and swung it around, with a grin on his face.

I half laughed, half groaned and sank my head back into the seat behind me.

"So, how about we go watch it together Sydney?"

I sighed, still smiling.

"Okay, let's go…"

**Note: Okay, entirely random and badly written, but maybe you didn't cry tears of torture while reading it? Haha, review if you feel compelled to…And if not, review to tell me how much I suck. Either way, I like reviews! 143! **


	39. Seashells

**For AngelaGirl13**

"Hey man, it's good to see you. What've you been up to, Jake?"

"Nothing much, Cody, nothing much!" Jake grinned back. "It's been so long!"

"I know, huh? But, we've got the whole week here in LA to do whatever we want! It's going to be a blast!"

"I know, I'm excited! I hope you don't mind that I brought my cousin Angela along…Say hi to Cody, Angela."

Jake nudged me forward.

"Hi Angela," Cody extended his hand to me and I gingerly shook it.

"Sorry, she's shy," Jake said quickly when I didn't respond. He took my shoulders and pulled me back to his side. Probably to avoid further embarrassment. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty, too," Cody smiled at me, obviously trying to make me feel comfortable. "Very pretty…"

"Okay, man, my cousin," Jake laughed, and put his arm around me.

Jake had begged and begged his mother to let him come to LA to see his friend Cody by himself. Of course, that hadn't happened. The compromise was that he could go, but his mature and shy cousin had to go too.

I was that cousin.

And I didn't really want to come to America. Cody and Jake had been as close as brothers back in Australia, but then Cody posted a YouTube video of himself singing and been whisked out to LA where he had become a successful pop star. He was a celebrity, his friends were celebrities, and celebrities freaked me out.

"So mate," Cody said. "Go put your stuff in my room and change. We're all going to go to dinner and then night swimming. Cool, right?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Jake said. Then he turned to me. "Would you like to go put your stuff in Alli's room and then change?"

"Sure," I mumbled, but I didn't want to be separated from him. I was kind of shy, and Jake was the only one I knew here.

"Okay, the room upstairs and to the left," Jake instructed me.

"See you in a few," Cody called after me. I smiled a little and walked up the stairs and in the direction Jake had said. I came to a room eventually, marked with a sign that said: Alli's room. No nerds allowed. That means you, Cody!

I gripped my bag tighter, and knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

"Come in," a girl's voice called, and I turned the handle and lightly pushed the door open.

"Oh, you must be Angela," she greeted me from a beanbag chair where she was sitting with her laptop. She stood up, and smiled at me. There she was, in her designer clothes, her lips freshly glossed.

"Yeah, hi," I said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you," before I could think I was being hugged by Alli, so tightly it was like we were best friends.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, stiffly as she hugged me.

"So I imagine you'll want to get changed," Alli laughed, pulling away from me. "I've known about this all day, so I'm done. How do I look?"

The small girl turned a single circle on her heel, and her silver skirt whirled out around her, exposing her baby pink bikini bottom for a second. Her hair floated around her shoulders like gold, as she laughed.

"Great," I said. "Just great."

"Thanks," Alli giggled. She threw her arms around me one last time, and then left. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was alone. She was way too nice for me to be intimidated by…

I quickly changed into a gold two piece and redid my hair and makeup. I wiggled into a pair of tight jean shorts and a crop top, and then walked downstairs a little less hesitantly than before.

The only one in the entrance room was Cody, and he was sitting on the arm of a couch playing with a little Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh, done already?" Cody asked, and the little dog scampered out of the room. Cody stood and a sincere smile lit up his face.

"Yes."

"Cool," he said, and then there was a split second of awkward silence. "So are you always so quiet, are you upset about something?"

"Um…"

"Come on," Cody laughed, poking me in the side. "You don't have to be shy with me. I promise I won't bite you."

I giggled, and then slid onto the arm of the couch. He wasn't that bad.

"I guess I am a little nervous," I admitted.

"Well don't be," Cody said, and that wonderful smile came out again.

I smiled back, and then looked back down at my feet. My toenails were painted turquoise with little dolphin decals on my big toes. Cody followed my gaze.

"So you like dolphins, huh?" he asked. "They're my very favorite. A few months ago my family and I went to the Bahamas on vacation, and I got to play with a real dolphin. It was amazing, just the way they move around and swim…It's like, magical, seriously. I was…well, you probably don't care, do you?"

"No, that seems like fun," I said softly. "Keep going."

"Okay," Cody grinned, once again. He sat down on the arm of the chair across from me. "So there I was, standing on the edge of this gigantic pool the color of your top. The sun was beating down and there was a couple clouds in the sky. Palm trees all over the place…"

As Cody spoke, he leaned forward slightly until we were only three or four inches apart. He didn't seem to notice, but I started to blush.

"So then this ripple started in the water," Cody said, his intense blue green eyes locked on my brown ones. "And it just broke, and then suddenly… Bam!"

I jumped a little, so wrapped up in his story, and lost my balance a little. I slid several inches, and would've fallen all the way to the floor if he hadn't reached out to grab my shoulder. He laughed.

"Are you aright?"

"Fine," I giggled back, and he slid his hands further down my arms, to near my elbows but didn't move them.

"I'd let go, but I'm afraid you'd fall again," Cody laughed.

"I think I'll be alright," I smiled. "But I don't mind if you don't let go…"

Cody started to laugh a bit, and then I started to too.

"I like you," he grinned, and my cheeks turned even redder.

"What's going on here?" Jake's voice broke our laughter, and Cody quickly pulled his arms away from me.

"Nothing, just meeting your cousin," Cody said quickly.

"Sorry if she's being rude," Jake said, coming over to me. "She's not meaning to be, she's just shy so sometimes she doesn't talk a lot."

"I think it's cute," Cody grinned at me over his best friend's shoulder, and Jake's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"I…said I like your boots," Cody lied lamely, faltering under Jake's gaze.

"I'm wearing thongs, mate," Jake said.

"You know in America they're flip flops?" I asked Jake, a little annoyed over his protectiveness. "Thongs are ladies underpants…Which you probably wear, too."

"Wow," Jake said. "I see you've found your voice, Angela."

Cody stifled his laugh as Alli came downstairs. "So are we ready to go?"

"Certainly," Jake said, giving me a wary look. "That is if my dear cousin is done making fun of me."

I stayed silent as we walked out to the Range Rover. Jake and Cody spent the first part of the ride catching up, Alli piping in every now and then. That is, until Cody's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cody said. "…Oh, hey Kylie. What's up?"

Kylie. Of course, she was his girlfriend, right?

"Um, I'm actually in the car with Alli and a couple friends," Cody said. "Yes, Jake and his cousin Angela…"

I tensed up a little, but stared out the tinted window as though I couldn't hear them.

"Look, I can't really talk about this right now…No! No, of course not! I just met her, what would make you say-…No! Kylie, stop it!"

Cody took a sidelong glance at me. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on, of course. This Kylie girl wanted to know exactly who was with her boyfriend and what they were doing.

"Kylie…Kylie…Kylie…Kylie, stop!" Every time Cody started to say something, his voice faltered as though she were yelling at him. Cody's voice raised a little. "You broke up with me remember?"

Uh-Oh. Plot twist.

"I don't want to hear this," Cody said, becoming more and more frustrated. "That was three and a half months ago. I'm finally over you and you're trying to pull me back in, and I'm not dealing with it!"

Cody paused again, listening, and Alli and Jake exchanged amused glances.

"Okay, goodbye," Cody said flatly, hanging up.

"You alright, big brother?" Alli asked as he hung up.

"Just perfect," was Cody's snappish reply.

The rest of the ride was silent, and so was the entire time at the restaurant. It was probably the most awkward experience of my life.

After dinner, we made our way out to the beach. Cody and I were both quiet as Alli and Jake talked and flirted and laughed.

"Okay, you know what?" Jake asked. "You two are both quiet, and party killers. Alli and I are going swimming, you two are on your own."

Alli and Jake laughed as they waded into the endless expanse of water, that looked nearly black with only vague slivers of moonlight.

"I'm really sorry," Cody said, once Alli and Jake were out of sight.

"What for?" I asked, sinking down onto the sand. Cody sat too.

"For killing this night," Cody said. "It's just…Well, you heard my ex-girlfriend call me in the car. She cheated on me twice while we were together, and then dumped me, and now she wants me back. I'm just trying to stay away from her, away from drama, you know?"

I nodded.

"I need a…quieter girl. One that's not so outspoken, but I can still connect with," Cody murmured, and it seemed like he was talking to himself.

I watched the moonlight in the lake ripple, break, and then come back together as I heard Alli screech with delight. Well, at least somebody was having fun tonight.

"I'm sorry," Cody said after a while. "I don't mean to put this weight on you."

"I don't mind," I said. "My life is so boring; your problems seem surprisingly exciting."

Cody laughed.

"Okay, then I have a big problem I need to deal with. Care to listen?"

"Talk."

"There's this girl…I just met her. She's cute and funny, and shy and a little awkward but I really like her, you know? How can I tell if she likes me back?"

I held back a grin.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Okay," Cody said. "Angela, do you like me?"

I nodded.

"…So I just have one more problem."

"What is it?"

"Now that this girl likes me, how do I break her out of her shell?" Cody held up a seashell to demonstrate, and then dropped it in my lap. It was pearly pink and white with streaks of gold along the center. The most meaningful thing anyone had ever given me.

I smiled up at Cody's moonlighted face, and saw his eyes sparkling with a million unasked questions.

"I think you just did."

**Note: Did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long! Any requests? Please, please, please review! I'll buy you a llama if you do! Haha, just kidding, I hate llamas. Ugh. Llamas. **

** Angelagirl13: Did you liiiiikkkkke it? Hmm? Did you? Okay, sorry, I'm in a weird mood. Haha, I changed it but I hope you still enjoyed! **


	40. Fire

**General Character**

** (This is way better if you read this with Safe & Sound, Taylor Swift on loop)**

Fire.

The world was on fire.

I watched as yet another oak tree was set ablaze, a line of fire traveling from the thick roots all the way up into its barren branches, the faded grayish brownish color turning into a mess of reds and oranges and even blues where the flames were hottest.

Its heat radiated from my toes all the way up and burned color into my cheeks. I collapsed, down onto the smoldering dirt and even that was too hot.

It was over. There was no point in getting up. I'd just lie here and be engulfed by the flames. There was no point in living anymore, nothing left to live for. The world was just a great big ball of fire, with me in the center.

"Don't give up," a voice whispered from overhead, reminding my scarred brain that I wasn't alone. Strong, sooty hands lifted me back up onto my feet and I opened my eyes. "We're so close, darling, don't leave me here alone. You can do it."

Cody's face was as dirty as mine and lit by only the red embers glowing from the trees and grass. His skin was blistered, twisted, deformed, and marred all over from the countless burns he'd sustained. Every time I'd fallen, ready to give into the fire, he'd picked me up, and this time was no different.

His equally blistered hands shook me a little roughly as the fire licked closer to my feet.

"We've gone through too much to quit," he said, and his voice was raspy from inhaling the ashes and smoke from this hell we were stuck in. He pulled me close, and my eyes were cleared from soot as they filled with tears.

"I can't," I whimpered into his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore…"

A tear slid down my cheek, leaving a streak of my skin showing up against the black.

"Please," he whispered. "You're all I have left…" he held me a little closer.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_ When I said I'd never let you go_

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_ I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

I shook a little as I felt the fire come closer.

"Please," he whispered again. "If you give up, I will too. We can do this together, but not alone. Stay with me…"

The fare spat with a loud popping noise, and Cody's hand flung out to stop it from burning me, but my neck sizzled and seared as my skin melted into another burn.

"It's not too late," he said with more persistency. "Come on!"

I saw the intensity in his eyes, the only thing about him this fire hadn't destroyed. They were the same eyes as when we first met. The same eyes that had kept me going.

"Okay," I choked, and he gripped my hand tighter and pulled me through the woods he fire crackled as it destroyed everything in its wake behind us. The ground crunched and the smell of burning wood filled the smoky air. We ran faster and faster, and our breathing became uneven. But we had to keep going.

Hours and miles later, we came to a clearing with a small lake and a stone cove.

"Look," Cody panted. "No fire…"

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

We cleared out the little cove of sticks and brush and then we went to the lake where we took turns rinsing each other's burns with icy water. The air was still a little smoky from the fires far away, but they'd never catch us here.

"I need sleep," I said, as I wiped a streak of dirt off Cody's nose. He finished rinsing himself off with the lake water, and made me duck under for a little while to get the dirt out of my hair, and then we walked into the cove.

I immediately fell to the ground once inside, ready to give up to my exhaustion.

"Cody," I said, as he lay beside me on the stone ground. "Look."

I pointed to a crack in the stone where we could see the mountains ablaze with fire in the distance.

"Don't look at that," he murmured, wrapping me in his arms. "Just look at me, and I'll look at you okay?"

_Don't you dare look out your window, _

_ Darling everything's on fire. _

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on. _

_ "_I'm not giving up until you do," I decided, snuggling into his chest and resting my forehead on the crook of his arm. His heartbeat was like a song to my tired ears. Literally like music, music I'd do my best to listen to forever.

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_ Even when music's gone_

"Just go to sleep," he whispered softly. "We'll keep going, we can keep running. Everything's going to be okay in the morning, baby. Tomorrow's going to be better…We have each other."

"I love you," I mumbled as my eyes shut.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound _

I felt myself slipping into sleep, the warm smoky smell of fire swirling around me. The ground was cold under my cheek, a sign that the fire was still far away. For now, Cody was right.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

I opened my eyes and looked at the stars through the crack in the cove. I saw a few embers drawing closer and closer to our hiding spot, and I got a little warmer. I felt Cody's arm slip over me as we slept. He had promised tomorrow would be better.

I watched the fire draw closer, and smiled a little bit. Neither of us would have to give up, this was it. Cody had promised tomorrow would be better, but…

Tomorrow would never come.

**Note: Well, um, okay, that was creepy! Haha, first death in a Cody Oneshot. Sorry, this is what I get from Hunger Games. That inspired this, and so did Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. So someone asked me what songs I used? If it'll help anyone become a better writer, I guess I'll tell you every chapter…If I'm not feeling lazy. So for this one I listened to Safe and Sound (duh!) and Haunted, both by Taylor Swift. Hope you liked it! Oh, and guys can you please review? Because judging by my reviews I'm only writing these for SyneyCrush, ihatespoons, and Angelagirl13, and Tash. But there are way more hits than that! So please, please, please review! Or request! 143! **


	41. Helping Tom

**General Character**

** _ _ _ _ means insert your name**

A small brown haired boy swung on the swing sets in the almost-dusk light. He kept his head down, and his feet dragged dejectedly across the wood chips.

"Tom, do you want to play catch?" an older boy offered, this one with similar features but radiant blonde hair.

"No…No thanks," the little boy, Tom, answered his brother.

"Okay, well how about tag?"

"No, Cody," Tom said, looking back down at the woodchips.

He swung his little legs back and forth underneath the swing as he moved back and forth slowly.

"Okay," his older brother said, his eyebrows arched. "Are you alright, bud?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Tom said adorably. He didn't look up at Cody and his face stayed down as though he were trying not to be noticed.

"Okay…" Cody said doubtfully. "Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to our campsite for a few minutes to see if mum needs help setting up the tent. Are you cool here until I get back?"

Tom nodded as he swung back and forth, his feet still dragging on the ground.

I watched from my spot on the camp bench as the older boy hopped on his bike and rode away. Tom continued to swing, a frown on his face, contemplating very hard for somebody so young. He couldn't be more than six or seven, but he looked like he was under a lot of stress.

I normally wouldn't be stalking little kids, but I was camping with my family and unless I wanted to spend my time with my obnoxious cousins and their crazy friends, pretending to be enjoying myself while really I was dying inside and counting the hours until I could go home, I was on my own. I sat, and stared at Tom, wondering his story.

"Hey, look, it's Tommy," a shrill, sarcastic voice rang out through the playground. Tom looked up in fear as he was accosted by three or four boys a little older than him.

"Wh-what do you want?" Tom asked. They surrounded his swing, and his blue eyes darted from side to side.

"What do you want?" the same little boy who had spoken before mimicked, with an accent like Tom's.

Tom looked down in worry, and bit his lip.

"Talk again, Tom," another kid spoke. "Your voice is so stupid, it makes us all laugh. Why do you talk so weird anyway? Are you from another planet?"  
>"Yeah he is," the first boy spoke. "Planet stupid."<p>

Tears filled Tom's eyes, and jumped off his swing. He started to run away, but the biggest of the kids caught his foot and Tom fell into the woodchips.

"Cody!" Tom called, shrilly. "Cody, help me!"

The desperate please in his voice and the pathetic way he was looking for his big brother to come save him broke my heart. I stood up and walked over to the kids.

"Cody's not coming," one of the children spoke. "It's just us here, Tommy."

"Don't call me that," Tom whimpered, as he was pressed harder into the woodchips. "Cody!"

"It's just us here," the kid repeated.

"No, I'm here too," I spoke up, and the little kids whirled around in fear. "Let go of Tom and leave him alone before I find your parents and tell them what you're doing."

"Oh yeah?" sneered the biggest bully of the group.

I bowed down, my hands on my thighs, to be level with his arrogant little face.

"Yeah," I said deathly quiet.

"Let's blow this joint," the kid said, taking several steps back from me, trying not to look scared.

They followed him away from the playground, and they broke into a run as soon as they thought they were out of site.

"Do you think she's going to call my mom, Ray?" the one who had pushed Tom down asked as they ran. I smiled to myself.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked gently to Tom. He hadn't moved off the ground.

"Yes," he said, his cheeks still pressed to the woodchips.

"Then why don't you get up?" I asked, crouching down onto the dirt.

Tom stirred a little, and then he was on his feet.

"Thanks for helping me," he said, in his charming accent. He didn't have a huge Australian one, just a little hint of it.

"No problem," I smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know you," he said, staring up at me.

"True," I shrugged. "I don't know you either, therefore I can't judge you. Sometimes telling strangers things can be easier than talking to people you care about."

"My mom said never to talk to strangers," began Tom. "But you don't seem very tough. Sure, let's talk."

I looked down at my jean shorts with and frilly pink tank top. My hair was tied into two braids, since I had just taken a shower and wanted it to dry crimpy, and I was wearing flip flops with little bows on them.

"Thanks…I guess? So why did you look so sad on the swings? Does it have anything to do with those kids?"

"Yeah," Tom said softly. "They were mean to me when I was riding my bike this morning...They said I talked funny, and that I was ugly, and that I was a momma's boy."

"You know what, Tom?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think those guys were just jealous. I think they were mean to you because they wish they had a cool Australian accent and awesome hair."

Tom's hand flew to his head, and he ruffled his cute little brown locks.

"But what if my voice is funny?" Tom asked.

"Well I just met you, and I don't think it's funny," I said, and I heard footsteps behind me. "A lot of girls go crazy over Australian accents, and I'm one of them. When you're bigger, I bet you'll have a million girls going crazy over you."

"Like Cody?" Tom asked, smiling a little.

"Who's Cody?" I asked.

"I am."

I jumped, and turned around.

"I'm his brother," the blonde kid was back. "Hi..."

"Hi," I said, a little faintly. Cody was giving me a weird look, and I realized it was probably strange to come and find a girl you'd never met having a heart-to-heart with your little brother. An explanation was due.

"Uh, I was just sitting over there and there were these kids picking on Tom, and one of them pushed him so I went over there and made them leave," I said hastily.

"Really?" Cody asked, looking at his brother. "Tom, was that why you were so quiet?"

The little boy nodded.

"Ah…Well, thanks so much for helping him," Cody turned to me, a smile on his face.

"Of course," I said quickly. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Wait," Tom called as I was about to leave. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over and roast marshmallows? You're really nice and fun to talk to," Tom said.

"Uh, I don't think I can," I said, trying to be polite. "Besides, your parents probably want to get settled in…"

"No, you can come," this time Cody spoke. "That'd be fine. I'd really like to get to know you better myself."

"Well, maybe tomorrow night?" I asked.

"It's a date," Cody smiled, and Tom hit him in the shoulder.

"Cody, every time I get a girl you flirt with her," Tom hissed into his brother's ear, but it was clearly audible.

"Well maybe you should try to get a girl closer to your own age," Cody whispered back, just as loudly. He grinned at me, and I laughed.

"See you tomorrow," I said, turning around as I laughed.

"Wait," this time Cody called. I turned again. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

I laughed. Right. With everything we'd been through in the last half an hour, with the way I felt I knew Tom, with the way I was attracted to Cody already, it was hard to believe that I hadn't even told them my name.

"I'm _ _ _ _."

"Cool," Cody said, smiling again. "I'll see you tomorrow, _ _ _ _."

"So will I!" called Tom, struggling to be heard as he did his best to flirt. "And bring your prettiness!"

"Will do," I chuckled.

**Note: Okay, xTheAwesome1xx helped me with this one. The songs I used were Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson, Purple Sky by Greyson Chance, Mean by Taylor Swift, and Who Says by Selena Gomez. Please, please, please review! 143! **


	42. Things Change

** Before You Read: I've gotten people tell me "will you write me my own Cody/Greyson story? And "I'm excited to read a full love story" and things like that. So do you guys think I should write a love story? Like, a full one? I'd do it if enough people were interested, but if only three or four of you want it, I'm sorry, but I don't think I should do it…But I still love you, so don't worry :P! And if I did, would you be interested in Cody or Greyson? I'd do either…Also the character. I couldn't do _ _ _ _ because I wouldn't write a full story without developing a character, so I'd have to open an OC contest. It'd be a lot of work, but if a bunch of you would be interested I'd do it! So review and let me know if you'd like that, please!**

** General Character**

** _ _ _ _ Means Insert Your Name**

**Oh, and people like it when I give them a song to go with the chapter, so Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne works for this one! Set the song up now, but don't play it! I'll tell you when!**

"Okay, everybody ready to go?"

Cody's family were standing around the living room, getting ready for an overnight trip to Santa Barbara, where they needed to meet with Cody's record label. Cody had begged his mother, Angie, to let him stay for once and relax and she had allowed it.

"Sweetie, keep an eye on Cody would you?" Angie asked, half laughing as she came over and hugged me around the shoulders. I was blessed with the fact that my boyfriend's mother liked me, and trusted me. Unlike most girls in relationships, his parents' affection for me never wavered. I babysat little Tom, was friends with Alli, and was dating Cody. It paid off, obviously, because I was trusted enough to spend the night with Cody.

"Of course," I laughed, hugging Angie back.

"Alli!" Brad called up the stairs, looking at me and rolling his eyes while gesturing to his daughter. "How long is this going to take you? It's only a short trip, you know!"

Brad leaned on the banister, and Angie put a hand on her hip. Tom wheeled his suitcase around on the floor, clearly bored. Cody was kneeling on the couch, looking over at us, his elbows resting on the part where normal people's backs went.

He caught my eye, and smiled. I grinned back, and walked over to him. He put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"A whole night to do whatever we want," he murmured.

"Mmm," I agreed, and his hands traveled down my back. I pulled away, trying not to laugh or blush.

"Cody," I whispered. "Your parents are still here."

"Not for long," he sang, and turned to sit the right way on the couch. I laughed, and walked back to where the rest of his family were. Alli was still missing.

"Alli!" Tom called. "I'm bored! Come on!"

Footsteps were heard padding down the stairs, and then Alli appeared dressed in baggy pajama pants and a tank top.

"Mum, I don't feel so good," she said, and her voice was raspy. Even from a distance, I could see this. Alli seemed to be almost sagging, and she was very pale.

"Oh, sweetie," Angie walked over to her and felt her head. "You're not warm…What hurts?"

"My head," Alli said, in that same sick voice. "Can I just stay home and sleep? I'll be fine, I'm just exhausted."

"Well, you have done three photo-shoots and a runway this week," Angie said, biting her lip. "You're probably worn out…Okay, you can go up to your room, and I'll call you to check on you. If you need anything just tell Cody or _ _ _ _."

"Okay," Alli said, straightening up and hobbling back up the stairs.

"Mum," Cody groaned.

"Oh, stop Cody, she won't bother you. She's clearly sick as a dog. _ _ _ _, you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not," I said instantly.

"Thanks so much," Angie smiled. "Okay, we'll be back tomorrow. Cody, wipe that look off your face. Love you guys!"

They left out the front door, and Cody sighed gustily as he sank down onto the couch.

"Oh don't," I smiled a little, and sat down next to him. "It's alright, Cody…"

We heard the engine start, and soon enough the family had left, without Alli (much to her big brother's dismay).

"No it's not," he mumbled, resting his head on my thigh. "We were supposed to be alone, just the two of us. Now we can't do anything fun…"

"Alli won't bug us," I said, stroking his golden hair away from his forehead. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not," he said, sitting up and pulling me into his arms. "Things just never work out the way I want, that's all."

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching up and putting my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently on the lips, and felt him smile.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Cody said after I'd pulled away. I laughed, and he pulled me into another kiss, this one deeper.

We kissed for a little longer, each one deeper and more passionate until I was lying on top of him and we were making out, his hands tangled in my hair.

His lips melted in and out of mine and I felt him lean a little bit more into me, his body resting on mine. His lips were soft, and his hands were gentle. We kissed and kissed, oblivious to anything going on around us.

I pulled away for air, and Cody rested his forehead on mine, his eyes never leaving mine. His were beautiful and speckled with gray and hazel, and they became more and more beautiful as I came to my senses, pulled out of the world that had been Cody's lips.

Soft, barely noticeable footsteps from the stairs made me pull away and look up in the direction of the noise.

"What is it?" Cody asked, frowning.

I pressed a finger to my lips, and got off of him. Somebody was coming down the stairs.

I pulled his shirt to drag him along, and we went over to the banister to listen.

"Yeah I told my parents I was sick," Alli's whisper traveled from the top of the stairs as she talked on the phone. "I'm on my way to his house right now, and nobody will even know…Yes, it's his party and he told me I could-No, Cody's home, but he and _ _ _ _ are too busy to notice me, I guarantee…No…Yes, but-…My family's gone all night, so you can just imagine." She paused to giggle for about thirty seconds. "Madison, stop!" She giggled some more. "Yes, I've got some. Okay…Okay, I will! Gotta go…"

Alli hung up, and I glanced at Cody. His eyes were wide. Alli came down the rest of the stairs, still laughing a little, but then froze. We froze too, shocked by her outfit.

"Alli. Michelle." Cody spoke in a different tone of voice then I'd ever heard. "_What _are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Alli said at once.

"Barely," I mumbled. She was dressed in silver sequined shorts so tiny that they'd probably fit an American Girl Doll. The thin line of her panties was clearly visible, but she didn't seem to mind. Under that, she had black fishnet thigh high socks and pumps, and on top she ware a halter top with the back cut out and the neckline so low that the bottom of it showcased her bottom rib. Body glitter was everywhere, and she wore more makeup than Lady Gaga and Nicki Minaj put together. (**Turn Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne on now!)**

"Why are you guys questioning me?" Alli huffed, her top slipping several inches and the top of her black lace bra sticking out.

"Hmm," Cody said sarcastically. "Probably because you told mum and dad that you were sick so you could go to a party at some boy's house dressed like a-a-"

"A what, Cody?" Alli asked, her eyes narrowing. "Do you really want to go there?"

Cody's voice faltered, but mine was still strong.

"Alli, go look at yourself in the mirror!" I said, trying to sound patient even though I was aggravated. How could she do this to her parents? To me and Cody? Just for a party, she'd ruin everyone else's plans. "You're thirteen years old and wearing less clothes than Kim Kardashian does to the beach!"

"So?" was her only response.

"So you're going to get hurt," I warned her.

"I'm a big girl," Alli said coldly. "I can handle myself, thanks."

"She's right," Cody said. "Now you can go to the party and I won't tell, but you have to change and you can't stay all night."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Alli shouted, tears filling her overly made up eyes.

"Mum can," Cody help up his cell phone.

"I…I…" Alli sobbed, and I could tell that she felt ashamed. Alli wasn't a bad girl, but sometimes she went too far with the whole trying to fit in thing. "Cody, I hate you!" Alli threw what she was holding, which happened to be her cell phone as hard as she could at her brother, and Cody just nearly dodged it.

"Seriously," she screamed. "You ruined my life! You moved our whole family to America to chase a stupid dream and now you won't let me do anything to reach mine! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Alli ran out of the house, sobbing, and Cody's eyes grew shinier. I watched out the window as Alli ran in her hooker clothes out of sight.

I sighed. She was going to get kidnapped.

"Cody, we should go get her," I said, and Cody shook his head.

"No," he said, and his voice was thick. "Let her go…She'll learn the hard way, but at least she'll learn."

"You can't let her go around dressed like that," I began, but Cody didn't seem to hear me. He sank down to the floor, and buried his head in his hands.

"Cody, baby," I said, sitting down next to him. He shook his head, and wouldn't look at me.

"She hates me," he said softly. "My baby sister hates me."

"She hates anyone telling her what to do, that's all," I said, putting my arms around him. "It's going to be okay, it's all going to work out…I promise."

"But…"

"Cody, she's growing up," I said, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to go find her, I'll be right back."

Cody's body shook, and I felt bad for leaving him alone, but Alli was more important at the moment. I walked out of the house, slipping into a pair of Cody's sandals even though they were big, and down the street in the direction Alli had gone.

I found her at once, sitting on a bench half a mile away. She was by herself, and heavy tears darkened with mascara floated down her pretty face.

"Alli," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Go away," she whimpered, turning away from me. "Just leave me alone."

"Please talk to me," I said softly.

Alli replied by sobbing some more.

"Alli, I'm here for you," I said, because when I was her age and going through things, that's what I'd needed to hear. I didn't have anyone to tell me that, but I wanted it and craved it.

My magic words caused Alli to cry even harder, and then she turned around. She collapsed into me, and I pulled her close. She cried into my shoulder and I held her tight like she was my own sister.

"Shh," I said, feeling goose bumps rise on her bare skin. "Its okay, Alli…Why don't you come home and change, and then you can talk to Cody?"

"I don't want to talk to him," she wept. "H-He ruined everything. This was the biggest party of the year, and I was invited. Besides, he doesn't care what happens to me. He's too focused on you and his career, and everything. He doesn't have time for me anymore. In Australia, all we had was each other. Now he has all these famous friends and opportunities."

"And you have modeling and acting," I reminded her. "Sweetie, things are changing but that doesn't mean they're getting worse."

Alli nodded, and dried her eyes, and rested her blonde head on my shoulder.

"I just don't know myself anymore," she whispered. "I don't know myself, I don't know Cody, and everything's just one big mess…I hate the way I feel right now."

"Things get better," I said, kissing her on one of her teary cheeks. "I know it hurts now, but it'll get better."

I felt rain drops light and prickly on my skin, and I shivered.

"Come on, let's go home."

I pulled her up, and we walked through the humid, foggy, chilly darkness in silence. Once at her house, she ran into her room without even looking at Cody. He was still sitting where I had left him.

"Cody, don't be sad," I said, sitting next to him on the floor again. "Alli's fine, she's going to be okay. Go upstairs and give her a hug, and everything will be better."

"But she's right," he said hoarsely. "I ruined my entire family's life. _ _ _ _ , did you know that for three whole months my family lived out of a hotel in America while we looked for a house? We gave up everything there, and came here all for me…"

"And look where you are! Alli's an actress and a model, you're a famous singer, and Tom has so many amazing opportunities coming his way! You parents found new friends, and you bring your Australia friends up here all the time and share your amazing life with them! You've got everything, Cody, now stand up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Cody looked at me in shock. I was never, ever sharp with him, but in this case he needed it.

"Things are changing," I repeated. "But that doesn't mean they're getting worse."

**Note: Okay, thanks so much for all the reviewers last chapter and the previous ones! Since I love EVERY SINGLE ONE of you guys and notice each and every review, thanks to ****James888, Balloonkiller (yes, you), Ayley, Hisforeverlover, ihatespoons, SydneyCrush, Pottergirl1, and Angelagirl13. Seriously, you guys make my day each time you click that little button. Even if your review is just a :) or a "Good chapter" they mean the world to me! So thanks! Oh and guess what? Tonmorrow is my birthday! Ahahaahaha! Im so excited, I think I'm getting a new phone so I'm like YES! Next up I'm going to write HisForeverLover's oneshot, and I'm barely changing a thing! It's pretty original, so I hope you like it! Oh, music, that's right. I used Change by Taylor Swift, Never Grow Up, by Taylor Swift, Slipping Away by Greyson Chance, and Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I hope you guys are liking these oneshots, I try and make them original! Review, 143! God, I used way too many exclamation points. **

** James888: I'm going to be completely honest with you here and say that no, I don't think music helps me write. Sometimes a great song can inspire me (such as Safe and Sound, my last chapter) but when I write I'm focused in the moment where my characters are and I notice more of the theme (like if it's happy, sad, angry) of the song, like as a background or a setting. I know, I'm crazy. BTW, can I use your character but in a different scene all together? **

** Ayley: Ahh! A new reviewer! Haha, I love those. So about your character, Kristen, I'd love to use her! But would you mind if I used her in a different setting and scene all together?**

** AngelaGirl13: Heyy! So can I use you again in a different setting and scene? Your idea was amazing and I loved it, but I don't think there's much room for me to expand on that. Haha, it's almost like you just wrote it yourself! But like I said before, I think your character (you) is well balanced and I like writing through her, so would that be okay? Thanks! **


	43. Military

**Okay, if you want to listen to a song to make this one better, it's Worldwide by Big Time Rush. I know that's really a weird song choice and stuff, but it's honestly a good song and it works for this scene. I'll say when! **

**Thanks soooo much to Pottergirl1, Angelagirl13, SydneyCrush, HiHowAreYou, James888, and cerealkiller16 (omg a new reviewer!)**

**For HisForeverLover**

** *Dedicated to all the people out there with family members in the military***

"Oh my God, who's that?"

"I dunno, but he's so hot!"

"Which one? Shirtless blondie with the sunglasses, white v neck blondie with the sunglasses, or-"

"All of them are hot, okay?"

"Oh my gosh, should we introduce ourselves?"

"Shh, they might hear us!"

"Kennedy, they're looking at you!"

I sighed, and squirmed away from my friends. We were swimming, even though the day was squally and damp, and the sky kind of dark. The rough, navy blue/ black water churned around me, bobbing me up and down as I floated on my back trying to drown out my friend's voices. Whenever they saw guys, they went totally nuts. I didn't have time for boys right now, I had much more important stuff to think about.

Besides, all boys my age cared about was Call Of Duty and boobs. I was waiting for them to grow up.

I heard my friend's voices through the filter of the cool water, but didn't open my eyes or surface.

"Kennedy!" One of them pulled me up out of the water.

"God, what?" I snapped. I was usually the happy one of the group, always smiling and radiating happiness. But I just couldn't fake a smile today.

"Ooh, snippy. I just wanted to let you know that we're getting out of the water now, princess. Sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Sorry, don't get upset," I said quickly, giving her a squeeze around the middle. She laughed.

"It's all good, Kennedy."

"Yay," I smiled, and then she smiled.

"So how much longer are we staying?" It was already darkish out and kind of cold, so I was ready to go home at any time."

"Couple more hours," my best friend said apologetically. "The girls want to stay for the bonfire."

"Cool," I smiled like it was the best thing in the world, even though I was disappointed. "Are we changing first?"

"No they don't want to get out of their bikinis. But I'll change with you."

"Cool," I said again, wading out of the water. My friends followed, giggling and drawing attention to themselves as they tried to get the boys to notice them. "You guys look good," I called to my friends, so the boys would look at them and just to make them smile.

I liked to make people smile.

I grabbed my beach bag, and my best friend grabbed hers. We made our way to the bathrooms.

"Okay, I'll stand out here and you can change first," I offered, wanting her to be happy.

"Thanks," she said, and walked into the crappy bathroom. I waited for her and saw as one of the blonde guys walked away from his friends as they all ran into the water. He leaned against one of the rocks and watched. He wasn't wearing any sunglasses.

"Done," Mackenzie called from inside the bathroom. "Your turn."

"Okay," I said walking inside.

"Oh my God, Lauren!" my best friend Mackenzie called. "Stay out of my bag!"

I watched her run back to the beach and rolled my eyes, closing the door and locking it. So much for her waiting. I slipped the damp bikini off, and changed into a pair of jean shorts.

I dug my tank top and hoodie out of my bag, wearing nothing but my bra, when the first knock came.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I jumped in surprise, but then figured it was one of my friends.

"One sec," I called, slipping my tank top over my head. The back was the kind where you locked the straps together, but I couldn't get it. Oh well, whoever was on the other side of the door would help me. Mackenzie, or Lauren, or one of the other girls.

I tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Um, the door's stuck," I called. "It won't move."

I was claustrophobic. This wasn't good.

"Um, would you like help?"

Crap. It wasn't one of my friends. There was a guy on the other side of the door.

"Yes," I said, trying to breathe normally. The walls were closing in, weren't they? It was getting way too small in here.

"Okay, stand back," he called, and I did.

The door budged an inch as whoever the guy on the other side did whatever it was he was doing to make it move.

It moved again, and then opened at the last second. I was still too close, and was knocked to my feet as the door and the guy fell on top of me.

That's not the only thing that fell, as I soon realized. My shirt also slipped, not being attached at all.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," it was one of the blonde guys, the one who hadn't followed his friends into the water. He froze, realizing, then he averted his eyes and blushed. "So, so sorry," he repeated, and jumped up. Before I could blink, he was out of the bathroom.

I groaned in pure embarrassment, and fixed my top. I grabbed a black hoodie and flip flops from my bag, then tied my hair into a ponytail. Great. My life was just great.

I walked from the bathroom and put my bag back with our towels. The girls had made acquaintances with the guys, except for the one who had just walked in on me. He was sitting by himself, watching his friends swim. His cheeks were very red.

I didn't look at him, just made my way over to the sharp rocks, jutting out into the water. I tiptoed on them, till I came to the last one I could get to without getting wet. I sat down in the gray light and listened to my friends yell and the seagulls screech.

Soon, I heard footsteps behind. I turned, and saw him. The guy who had seen me.

"Um hi," he said sort of quietly. "Listen, I just wanted to say how sorry I was. I seriously did not mean to…intrude."

"Its fine," I said smiling at him. He really did seem sorry, actually, physically sorry. Not sorry in one of those smirking "oh I just saw your boobs…so yeah, sorry" ways but an actual genuine apology. He appreciated the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm Cody, by the way," he said. "Thanks for being nice about it."

"Of course," I said. "I'm Kennedy."

"Hi, Kennedy…Do you mind if I sit with you? All of my friends are out there with some random girls."

"My friends," I laughed. "Looks like we're the only ones left, huh?"

He smiled. "I know…"

He sat beside me, and we watched the waves together in silence. It was nice, and the awkward air of not knowing if you should say something was absent.

"So tell me about yourself," I said, not because I had to, because I wanted to.

"Well, I'm Cody. I'm fifteen, originally from Australia but I moved here a while ago. I like surfing and swimming, and singing. Not very entertaining, am I? What about you?"

"I'm not any better," I said. "I like to make people happy, and that's pretty much what I do."

"Sweet," Cody smiled, staring out at the waves. They collapsed on top of each other, not caring which way they blew or turned. They'd all end up in the same place, crashing into the shore without hesitation.

It must be nice to be a wave, I contemplated. Allowed to be out of control, going in one direction always, knowing you'll crash and just enjoying the ride.

My phone rang, and I checked the caller ID. Speaking of being out of control…It was my brother. I screeched in delight, and answered it.

"One sec," I mouthed to Cody as I ran to the beginning of the rocks, out of earshot. He smiled bemusedly.

**(Turn on Worldwide by Big Time Rush now!)**

"Hello?"

"Kennedy! Hi, it's me!"

"Oh my God, Alex! Hi, how are you?"

I realized most girls didn't scream when their brothers called them, but this was different. My brother was in the military, and each call I got from him could easily be the last.

"I'm cool," Alex said, and I closed my eyes picturing his face. He was probably using his crooked smile right now, raking a hand through his floppy dark hair. "But I don't want to talk about me, I want to hear about you. How's my baby sister been?"

"I'm good," I said, feeling the familiar ache of sadness in my throat. I hadn't seen my big brother for a year, and only talked to him twice. This was the third. "Really good, Alex, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," he laughed. I liked hearing him laugh. "You're my little sister. I think of you all the time, and I think of all the things I'm missing. Like you cramming for algebra tests, or your first dates. I can't stop wondering about you, because I know you're not little anymore. I'm missing you grow up, Kennedy."

"There's not much to miss," I laughed, feeling tears as my throat hurt more and more. "I don't do much…But tell me about you! What's been going on?"

"Well, it's just a war," he said. "Nothing magical or romantic about it…I miss you all a lot. You, and mom, and especially mom's cooking. I don't get anything good to eat here."

"I'm sorry," I said, realizing that I took almost everything I had for granted. Alex had nothing, he had given up everything.

"I can't talk too long," Alex said. "Only a couple more minutes. My military base needs the phone back, so talk fast! Tell me about how much I'm missing!"

"You're not missing anything," I promised. "I won't grow anymore, so you don't miss anything, alright?"

Alex laughed again.

"If that were possible, I'd be the happiest guy alive. Can I teach you something real quick, Kennedy? Just a little lesson from your brother?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about time. Do you remember all the other things I taught you?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Tying my shoes, how to make a peanut butter sandwich, multiplication …"

"Well this one's a little different. I want you to cherish every single minute you're on this planet, okay?"

"Okay," I said softly.

"Because in the end, the only thing we can't get back is time," Alex said. "That's what I learned from this war, and that's what I want you to remember…Oh! I gotta go, baby."

"Wait, Alex," I said, my eyes filling up again. My throat hurt so much I could barely talk.

"Yeah?"

"…Please, don't go yet. I miss you so much, when's the next time you can call?"

"Fourth of July, if I'm lucky," he said quickly. "Remember about time, alright Kennedy?"

"Okay," I whispered. It was only April.

"Don't be sad," Alex said, reading into my tone. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay in the end. Kennedy, remember I love you!"

"I love you too," I choked, just as the line went dead. "Alex?"

But he had hung up.

I felt the tears fall, and I slid my phone back into my pocket. I walked back to the rocks, and sat down next to Cody.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head, and the tears fell thicker into my lap. I felt so empty, and drained. I missed him so much…Why were things like this?

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around me. His touch reminded me of Alex's, which only made me cry harder.

"M-my brother," I said, looking down at the patterned rocks. "He's in the military, and I n-never get to see him and barely talk to him. That was him…"

"I'm so sorry," Cody pulled me closer, and I allowed my weight to rest on him. I felt my own tears land on his neck, and he stroked my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, and I nodded. Nobody ever asked me about my pain, nobody wondered why I got sad sometimes. Not even my closest friends knew about Alex, and now this stranger was holding me as I cried.

"He taught me everything," I cried. "He's my only sibling, and we went through everything together. The divorce, the death of our grandfather, everything. He's all I have, Cody, and when he calls it just reminds me how much I miss him."

"I'm so sad for you," he whispered. It was such an honest thing to say, and it made me cry harder.

"How can I help?" Cody asked.

"Talking helps," I whispered, my head on his chest as he rubbed my back. He wasn't flirting with me at all. His way of comforting me was so much like Alex's that I instantly formed a special, non-romantic connection to him.

He leaned in closer to my ear as my tears slid from the end of my nose onto his shirt, and then onto the rock beneath us. The waves crashed against the rocks, and the wind blew. Our friends called distantly, but it didn't matter. It was just us right now.

"Talking helps?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then we'll talk about it all night."

**Note: I'll be doing a full Cody Love Story, so keep your eyes open for the OC contest to be the girl in the story! Okay, this was for military families, like I said. I teared up a bit writing it…I really feel for you guys, I know what it's like to miss somebody with all your heart and know that you're not going to see them for awhile. Also, I know what it's like to want to talk about how much it hurts but not have anyone to talk to. I would kill for someone to ask me about the person I miss, but everyone just kind of skids past that piece of me. Sorry to put this weight on you, but I needed to get it out. Please review, 143.**

** The songs were Worldwide by Big Time Rush, Hold On 'Til The Night by Greyson Chance, Vinilla Twilight by Owl City, 1000 Miles (forget who that's by) and Not Gonna Cry by Lily Halpern. **

** HisForeverLover: Did you like it? **


	44. What Do The Seashells Spell?

**For AngelaGirl13**

"Angela! I'm here…where are you?" A door slammed, and I heard Cody's familiar footsteps on my steps.

"Living room!" I called, from where I was lying on the hardwood floor wearing nothing but a pair of Hello Kitty pajama shorts and a tank top. My hair was fanned out and fluttered in the breeze from the fan circling above me.

It was hot today…too hot. I had been stationary all morning just trying to cool off. The fan blew onto my face, but it didn't bring any relief.

"Hey," Cody said, entering. He wore swimming trunks and a muscle shirt, his hair wet. "I just got back from surfing and figured I'd come say hi. How's my favorite girl today?"

"Too hot," I said, closing my eyes. His favorite girl. It may sound romantic, but we were purely best friends, nothing more.

"Really?" Cody sank down onto the floor next to me. "How about we go to the beach across the street, then?"

"Too hot to move," I said.

"Well, it's because of your hair. You're letting it all hang there and weigh you down, you should put it up into a ponytail…"

"Like you know about hair," I laughed, but I sat up and tied my hair back. It helped, but only a little.

"Better?"

"Barely." I sank back down, but used his lap as a pillow this time.

"So I have a question for you…" Cody began, fiddling with the hair that I'd left out of my ponytail framing my face.

"Do you?" I asked, searching his face. His eyes were the color of the ocean outside the window, and the sun had brought his skin to my very favorite tone of light golden. His hair was lighter, and the entire package screamed summer.

"Yeah," he said, and I closed my eyes again. "Angela, what do you do if you realize you're in love with your best friend?"

I laughed.

"Like I'd know," I said, not realizing that my statement had huge potential to hurt him. "Why? Where'd that come from?"

Cody was silent, and I opened my eyes.

"Cody?"

"Oh, it was just a question that came up when Alli and I were chatting," he said breezily. "Um…I have to go, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Wait, Cody," I said as Cody stood up, and my head fell onto the floor. He gave me one last fleeting glance before walking out of my room, and I heard him open the front door, then it slammed shut.

I sat up and rubbed my head. That wasn't right…He'd never left like that before. He seemed upset and maybe even sad. Had I hurt his feelings?

As my head throbbed less and less, I came to the realization that was right in front of me, and gasped. It was obvious, he liked me. More than a friend.

Leaving one final question…

Did I like him?

I thought of him a lot, but we were best friends, I should. It was normal…What wasn't normal was the way my eyes rested on his toned, tan arms when he wore shirts like the one he had just been wearing. It wasn't normal that I got jealous when any other girl even looked at him. It wasn't normal that I went out of my way to see him any time of the day.

It might not be normal, but I did like him.

I stood up, and looked out the window. He was still in sight, going to the beach across the street. I could still catch him if I hurried…

But catch him to do what? To say "sorry for laughing at you, I really like your arms and I think we should go out"? He was always there to push me to reach for the stars, and without him it was hard to not back down.

I sighed, and took a deep breath. I could do this.

I ran out of the living room and down the stairs out into the sunshine. I instantly started to sweat, and regretted my choice of pajamas as I ran down the street. People turned around and looked at me as I passed, some snickering, but I didn't care.

I stopped once on the beach, and searched for Cody. He wasn't in sight, so I kept running all the way down the burning sand. I ran past the coastline, pausing only to inspect the waves in search of my best friend.

He wasn't on the shore, he wasn't in the water. I sighed again and sat down in the sand. He was gone. He'd left the beach to go home, upset.

I sat there on the beach, thinking and contemplating, until the sun went down and everybody left. The moon was high in the sky and the sand positively freezing by the time I got up and dragged myself away to my house.

I unlocked the door, and I pushed it open. I dragged my heavy feet upstairs to my room, ready to sleep.

"Ouch!" I drew a sharp intake of breath as my foot collided with something hard. I turned the light on, and looked down. My room was cluttered with seashells.

I took a step breath, and wrinkled my forehead. There must have been a hundred delicate, pinkish orange perfect pearly seashells lying in a carefully arranged pattern. They spelled out a few words.

I think I love you, do you love me too?

I smiled. He was so sweet. Of course I loved him. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Cody's number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

And went to voicemail. I shook my head, and went to take a shower. Afterwards, I called him again. Same thing. I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed, and dialed again.

No answer.

I kept calling him until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to see the sun pouring into my bedroom, illuminating the pink seashells in golden light. Sitting next to them, looking like he'd been there for hours, was Cody.

"Hello," I yawned, sitting up.

"Good morning, Angela," Cody replied.

I stared at him, wondering what to say next. I decided to just follow his lead and ignore the fact that the shells were from him.

"So," I laughed, throwing my legs over the edge of my bed. "I came home yesterday and there were shells all over the place…"

"You don't say," Cody smiled.

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Really weird."

"But you know what? However put them here was really sweet. And I'd love to answer their question…Do you know what I'd say, Cody?"

"Not too sure," Cody grinned down at the words he had spelled the night before. I love you, do you love me too?

"I'd say yes."

**Note: Hey guys! So I uploaded the OC contest form, so if you want to be the main character in a Cody Simpson love story, try out! There's also a part for another, minor, character and a title. So try out! I actually didn't use music for this one because I wrote it in math class…Next up is SydneyCrush and then James888. Please review! **


	45. Matchmaker

**For SydneyCrush**

I liked to see people happy.

I also liked to see people in love.

So if you were me and could make your best friends both fall in love and become happy, wouldn't you do it?

"Hey, Cody," I reached up and gave my closest guy friend a hug around the shoulders. "How're you holding up, bud?"

"I've been better," Cody said, leaning into me and resting his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry," I said, and he pulled away.

"It's not your fault, Sydney," he said, and then he pushed past me into my house. He collapsed onto my couch. Cody's girlfriend of three and a half months had broken up with him a week ago, but he still wasn't over her. He was getting there, though…

And I had the ideal girl for him. My best friend Jordan had just gone through a breakup, and the two of them were perfect for each other.

"So how are you?" Cody asked from my couch. He was half falling off, and his hair dangling as he lay upside down. Blood slowly rushed into his face, and he turned red.

"Totally and completely in love," I said, and he straightened up suddenly.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, with Louis from One Direction. I'm obsessed with the new CD."

"I've met him, you know," Cody said, and satisfied that my new crush was just a celebrity, went back into his upside down position.

"No way!"

"Yeah, about two and a half weeks ago. Kylie wanted to see them, so I got her VIP tickets from their record label when I was there, and I took her and she…loved it," Cody faltered, remembering his ex-girlfriend, and looked sad again.

"Don't, Cody," I reached over and ran my hands through his hair as he sat up normally once again. "Do you know what you need?"

"What do I need?"

"A distraction. This girl isn't worth anymore of your time…But, lucky for you, I have a girl on her way here and she's pretty amazing. I think you two are going to hit it o-"

"Sydney."

Cody spoke sternly, and he looked me right in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I don't want to meet anyone new, alright? I'm not going to go out with anymore girls for awhile, and you can try all you want but it won't work…"

"But Cody, it's my best friend Jordan," I said, giving him my best puppy eyes. "I invited you both over, she's on her way, and I can't ask her to leave."

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm not flirting with her, this isn't a blind date, and we are having no romantic interaction whatsoever."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "Jordan probably wouldn't be into it either. Her boyfriend dumped her last weekend."

Cody looked sympathetic, but didn't speak.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door.

"That's her," I said, getting up off the couch and heading to the door. I opened it, and saw Jordan. She was wearing a tank top and yoga pants, her wet, freshly washed hair tied into a ponytail, and she was holding a blanket around herself as though it were the only thing holding her together.

"Hey Jor," I said. "What's with the…"

Jordan looked down at herself, and shrugged.

"I'm too sad to get dressed," she said softly. Her hair dripped onto her neck and she walked inside the house, dropping a bag into my arms. It had two huge containers of cookie dough ice cream.

She walked into the living room.

"What's with the ice cream?" I asked, following her.

"Ice cream makes you feel better when you're sad. What's with the dude?" she asked, turning around. Cody was still lying on the couch, looking thoroughly depressed. I noticed his phone was out, and it was more than likely he was looking at pictures of his ex.

"Oh, that's Cody," I said. "His girlfriend just broke up with him, so you two have a lot in common. "Cody, Jordan…Jordan, Cody."

Cody looked up and waved numbly.

She waved back, and then settled into a chair, pulling her blanket tighter around herself.

"So," I said, bobbing up and down on the balls of my feet. "How do you feel, Jordan?"

"Dead," she said, into the arm of the chair. "Horrible. Terrible."

"Doesn't it suck?" Cody asked, and she nodded.

"It's like," began Jordan. "I gave my ex so much and then he just decided it was over like that. I don't even know what I did, and he just broke it off."

"Same here," Cody said, sitting up straighter. "Kylie just broke it off, out of nowhere! It hurts so bad, and nobody gets it!"

"I do," Jordan said, leaning forward. She was almost happy to have somebody to talk to again, it seemed. Somebody who understood what she was going through. "It's like somebody took a giant piece of you away and you'll never get it back."

Cody nodded, and then they both settled back into their seats.

"She gets it, Sydney," Cody said to me. I had tried my hardest to show Cody sympathy, but I couldn't give him what he really needed which was empathy.

"Great," I said.

"I know," Jordan added. "Why didn't you introduce us sooner?"

I laughed, and grabbed the bag Jordan had brought off the table and grabbed the two containers of ice cream.

"Cody, do you like cookie dough ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, but I'm not very hungry…"

"Ice cream makes you feel better when you're sad," I parroted Jordan. She half smiled at me as I threw them each a container of ice cream and a spoon.

"Have fun being miserable together," I called over my shoulder, ready to disappear into my room and allow my two best friends to fall in love like I knew they would.

"Wait, Syd," Cody called. I paused.

"Yeah?"

"Here, I have someone's number for you," he said, and I walked back over to him. He flashed me his phone.

"Cody, no way, really?" I squeaked.

"Yeah," Cody said, smiling a bit. "Feel like getting to know him for real?"

I stared down at the phone screen. Louis from One Direction.

"Thanks so much, Cody."

Who really was the matchmaker in this situation?

**Note: Haha, that was a fun one to write. I hope you guys liked it! Also, I have a full Cody love story so wanna look it over? I choose the girl already, but there are two more competitions I hope you enter! Hope you had a nice Easter, 143!**

** SydneyCrush: Did you like it? Did Jordan? Thanks for everything! 143! **


	46. How Much It Hurts

**For James888**

"Now you're sure you want to do this?"

"Positive…"

"Okay…"

His okay had the ring of "if you say so". I knew Cody wasn't sure about it, but I was. I knew it was exactly what I wanted.

"You're really going to get another ear piercing?" he asked again.

"Cody, yes," I laughed. "It's just an earring, not like an eyebrow piercing. Chill out, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled as we walked towards the spa in the mall.

"So how's Sophie?" I asked, changing the subject to his girlfriend.

"She's fine," Cody replied. "She made me buy her a kitten yesterday…"

"Really?" I chuckled. "And you did it?"

Cody shrugged.

"She's my girlfriend, I had to. I didn't have enough cash on me though, so I had to unused the emergency credit card. My dad isn't going to be too happy when he sees that purchase."

I laughed, picturing the look on Brad's face when he sees Cody bought a kitten with his credit card.

"It's not funny," Cody said, but he was smiling too. "He's probably going to take the card away and the next time Sophie asks for something I won't be able to give it to her."

"What a tragedy," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic. Cody picked it up, though, and rolled his eyes.

"I know she's a little spoiled," Cody said. "But she's sweet, and she really loves me."

"I'm not here to judge," I said. "I'm here to be your best friend, no matter how you're messing up your life."

"Sophie's not messing up my life," Cody said.

"Okay…" I replied, in the same tone he had used with me just a few minutes earlier.

We were there, and I checked in. I had made the appointment earlier, so I was ready to go right away. I climbed up into the chair, and Cody stood next to me while I decided which earring I'd choose.

"Okay, which ones?" I asked, showing Cody the earrings. "Ruby studs, pearls, or emerald hearts?"

"The ruby ones won't show that good in your hair," Cody fingered one of my red locks. "And the emerald ones match your eyes, so choose them."

"Okay," I said, handing the guy with the piercing gun my choice.

"Good one," he admired, placing them into the earring gun and setting it up. I felt a tremble of fear start in my stomach and then rise all the way up.

"You're absolutely positive you want this?" Cody asked.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound decisive. But I contradicted myself by grabbing his hand and holding it.

He laughed as the guy wiped my ear with a dripping cotton ball that smelled like medicine.

"Scared?" Cody asked.

I nodded as the guy put the gun on my ear.

"Ready?" he asked, his finger on the trigger.

I replied by squeezing my eyes shut.

"Just squeeze my hand as much as at hurts," Cody whispered, and I nodded.

"Three, two, one," I felt the gun punch the earring into my ear with a quick burst of pain. I squeezed Cody's hand tightly. But as soon as it began, it was over.

"Next one," he said, positioning the gun at my other ear.

"Three, two, one," he said, and I squeezed Cody's hand again.

"Okay, you're all set," the guy smiled, and I paid him, then we left.

"Good job," Cody praised me. "I was expecting to have to wipe away a few tears."

"Well you were wrong, weren't you?" I teased, admiring my new emeralds in the store windows as we walked outside. Cody called a car, and we pushed the doors open to the parking lot.

"These are pretty," I said. "Good choice, Cody."

"Thanks," he said, sounding proud of himself. "And they really are the exact color of your eyes."

"Cool," I said, fingering my earrings again. I heard Cody's phone buzz, and he took it out to read the text leaving me to stare up at the sky. A million stars twinkled off the pavement, and the streetlights were a beautiful, old fashioned, goldish color.

The air was sweet, and the entire world seemed to glow.

"Oh no," I heard Cody murmur, and then he dropped his phone onto the pavement. He sat down next to it, right there in the parking lot, and buried his head in his hands.

"Cody?" I asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

He was silent, so I bent down and grabbed his phone. A text was open from Sophie.

**Sophie: Heyy this is just a message letting you know that we're over. I met someone else, but it was fun while it lasted. Later! **

I felt my eyes widen.

"Cody, I'm so sorry."

I sat down next to him, and put my arms around his shoulders, trying to console him.

He didn't move, and I spoke again.

"She's not worth it," I whispered. "She's just a spoiled brat, and you deserve so much better. It's going to be okay…You're going to be okay."

Cody shook his head.

"I gave her everything I had," he whispered, and I nodded. He had been the perfect boyfriend to her, and she just repaid him by breaking up with him in a twenty five word text message.

He was shaking, lost and alone in a parking lot. I took his hand in mine, ready to do anything to make him feel better. I leaned down to whisper into his ear as he shook and held in his emotions to the best of his ability.

I wanted him to know I was here and that he didn't have to pretend.

"Cody," I whispered, and he looked up at me. Pain was clearly evident on his face etched in deeply.

"Yeah?"

"Squeeze my hand as much as it hurts."

**Note: Okay, that was just a friendship one but I hope you guys like it anyway! It was a fun one to write! The songs I used are Slipping Away by Greyson Chance, Haunted by Taylor Swift, and Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson. Those are some of my faves, you've probably noticed. Please, please, please review! 143! Also, published he first chapter of my new cody simpson story, so check it out! **


	47. Being Bored

** General Character Oneshot**

** _ _ _ _ Means insert your name. **

"Let's play truth or dare," Jake suggested.

"Okay," Cody agreed. _ _ _ _,want to play truth or dare?"

I looked at the boys on either side of me. One was my boyfriend, Cody, and one was his obnoxious friend Jake.

"Fine," I said, stretching my legs out in front of me. I was between both of them on the couch in Cody's house. We were bored, and had been bored for the last two hours.

"Okay," Jake said, getting right down to business. "Failure to comply with a dare means whoever it is has to make a video of themselves dancing the Macarena wearing one of Tom's shirts.

"Oh good," I laughed. "I look hot in Tom's shirts."

"Weirdo," Jake said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"The sick part is," Cody said slowly, shaking his head. "That it's true."

"I don't even want to know when you've seen her in your little brother's shirt," Jake muttered. "Okay, _ _ _ _, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I always chose dare.

"Okay, I dare you to write Alli a love letter and sign it from…what's that guy's name she likes? The one she met at the awards show the other night?"

"Josh Hutcherson," Cody supplied,

"Okay," I laughed, grabbing the notepad and pen Jake handed to me. I scribbled on it for a few minutes, writing an incredibly cliché love letter. "Done," I sealed it. "My favorite line is "Alli, my sweet princess, I love you more than the sun loves the sand underneath your beautiful toes as you run across the beach of my love."

"Brilliant," Jake laughed. "Okay, your turn."

"Right…Jake, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How many girls have you been with in the last month?"

Jake was notorious for having short lived romances, which left the girls broken hearted and Jake hungry for more.

Jake counted off on his fingers.

"Six," he said, sounding a little proud.

"Jake, it's only April sixteenth," Cody said horrified. Jake just smirked.

"Well, what can I say?"

"Those poor girls," I said, shaking my head. "You're horrible."

"Don't feel bad for them, _ _ _ _ , believe me. They know exactly what they're getting into, and more than half the time they break up with me."

"Yeah, sure," Cody said. "You need to be a gentleman, Thrupp."

"Please, Cody," Jake grinned. "I taught you everything you know…Alright, Cody, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell _ _ _ _ that you love her," Jake said, pulling out his phone to record. Probably for some kind of torture Jake had in store for the future. Like if Cody and I broke up, he'd play it for the new girlfriend or something.

"That's not a dare, mate, that's the truth. But okay, _ _ _ _, I love you."

"I know," I said, not looking up. "But I'm bored. Can we do something else?"

"After one more dare," Jake said. "Cody, call your dad and tell him that _ _ _ _ is pregnant and that you're the dad."

"No way," Cody protested.

"I'm not pregnant," I said to Jake.

"Brad doesn't know that," Jake smirked, and I looked down at my toes.

"No way, I'm not doing that," Cody said.

"Okay, _ _ _ _ do you want to go upstairs and grab Tom's light blue shirt? The one with the dinosaur on it and all the yellow and green polka dots?"

"Fine," Cody sighed, grabbing his phone. He dialed his dad's number and hit speaker, then looked at me apologetically. I sighed.

"What is it, Cody?" Brad answered, by way of a greeting. "I'm in a meeting with your tour manager."

"Okay, okay," Cody said, biting his bottom lip. "I have to tell you something. Dad, um…uh…"

"Spit it out, please, Cody?"

"Um…"

"Cody, I literally have thirty seconds."

"Okay, dad, _ _ _ _ 's pregnant."

Jake prodded him.

"Tell him you're the father," he instructed.

Cody blushed. "And I'm the father."

There was a couple seconds silence on the line, and then Brad spoke.

"Cody," his voice was deathly quiet. "You are fifteen years old. You promised me you'd never do anything like this, and that you'd be good. All those times I let you close the door, all the times I let her stay over, you assured me you weren't doing anything. I have never been more disappointed in you, _ever. _I'm canceling this tour, and every other one. Your entire life is now centered around that girl and that baby. You _will _spend every possible second with _ _ _ _, you _will _be a father to this child, you _will not _say a thing to upset _ _ _ _, and you _will _persuade her to move in with us. And, under no circumstances, will you ever act ashamed of your girlfriend or that child. You were mature enough to sleep with her, you'll be mature enough to take full responsibility and-"

"Dad," Cody said, as Jake shook with laughter. "Dad, I'm kidding. Jake dared me to call you."

"Of course he did," Brad sighed. "Okay, not funny. I'll be talking to you two about this the second I get home, and I'm telling your mother."

"Kay," Cody said in a small voice. "Love you, dad."

Brad sighed again.

"Love you too, Codes."

The line went dead.

""Okay, now that I've been embarrassed in front of my father and girlfriend," Cody said. "Can we do something un-stressful?"

"Call Of Duty?" Jake suggested.

"Ew, no way," I argued. "Let's watch 27 Dresses."

"I'd rather drown myself in a bowl of Cody's half eaten cereal," Jake said plainly.

"Yeah, babe, we're not watching that," Cody said, putting his hand on my knee.

"Please?"

"No," Jake said as Cody hesitated. "No, no, no, no, no. Never."

Cody shrugged.

"Set up the game, Jake," Cody said, and he leapt off the couch. I watched as the boys got settled in, and threw me a controller. The game started, and Cody and Jake immediately fell into the world of guns. I just sat there, holding my controller and watching as my person got shot over and over.

"Cody, will you help me?"

"…"

"Cody, will you help me?" I repeated.

"Huh?"

"Will you help me? I don't know what to do…"

"…"

"Cody!"

"What?"

"Will. You. Help. Me. Please?"

"Yeah, in a second."

I waited a minute and a half while Cody punched buttons on his controller so quickly his hands appeared to be flesh colored blurs. Jake wasn't putting in half as much effort, and seemed to be winning. Without hesitating, I made my way over to Jake by pushing past Cody and plopping myself down into his lap.

Notice me now, Cody?

"Jakey," I said, putting my arms around him. "I don't know how to play this. Will you show me where to put my hands and stuff?"

Jake smiled, a knowing look in his eye. He understood exactly what I was doing.

"Of course," he wrapped his strong arms around me and interlocked our fingers around the controller. He rested his chin on my shoulder and held me close to him. "I'll do you a favor, beautiful, but only if you do me one later."

"I'm down with that," I smirked, and before I knew it I was being lifted off Jake's lap and Cody's arms wrapped double around my middle, protectively.

"There will be no favors done for you by my girl," Cody said his voice cold. "_ _ _ _, what do you think you're doing?"

"You were ignoring me," I said. "I was getting your attention."

"Okay," Cody said quietly. "Just don't ever scare me like that again."

"Cody, I just won," Jake said, holding his controller up in victory.

"You know what? I'm not too into COD anymore," Cody said. "_ _ _ _, how would you like to watch 27 Dresses?"

I grinned.

"I'd like it very much."

_That _was how to get what you wanted.

**Note: Okay, that was just because I wanted to get something published for you guys…So last chapter only got two reviews. I really, really, really appreciate Pottergirl1 and James888 for it, and I hope that more of you will follow their example? Because I don't check hits, I do reviews. And I'm writing two other stories on here, and if this one doesn't get as many reviews per chapter as the other ones I sort of cast it aside. So review if you want updates, if not then don't! But thanks to the people who do review, 143! **

** Oh, and follow me on Twitter? Gabilin143! **


	48. Raibows End Storms

**General Character**

** _ _ _ _ Means insert your name here**

The sailboat was beautiful. The decks were mahogany colored, the sails fluffy and white, spinning in the wind like the most bloated of clouds. But best of all was the aqua blue ocean we glided through, sparkling and so clear that if you looked closely you could see each multicolored rock and speck of sea glass glowing like gems underneath.

"Alli, don't forget sunscreen. You know how fair you are…" Mrs. Simpson spoke from the reclining chair where she was sunning herself next to her husband.

"I'm fine mom," Alli said huffily, but she didn't object when her best friend Madison splashed some suntan oil on her back.

"_ _ _ _, honey, you should use some too," Angie said, looking at me over the rim of her sunglasses.

"I got it," Cody said, and Madison handed him the sun lotion. My boyfriend collected my hair off my neck and back, and handed it to me over my shoulder, then rubbed lotion into my shoulders, back, and neck.

"It's cold," I squeaked, arching my back reflexively.

"Almost done," he laughed, and then finished by trailing his lips along my jaw line from behind me, gently kissing and nibbling my coconut oil suntan lotion scented skin.

"Cody," I giggled softly, and pulled away. "Stop it, your whole family's on this boat."

"They're busy," he murmured against my skin as his lips found their way back to my collarbone and then down my chest. I allowed my eyes to flash upwards, checking for myself. Tom was playing some sort of pirate game that involved an empty water bottle he was using as a telescope and a random piece tied on his head. Alli and Madison were taking pictures of the ocean while giggling and whispering. Angie and Brad were talking as they looked out on the ocean, trying hard to relax.

Cody continued to kiss down my neck, then my chest, and then down my arms and hands…Everywhere except my lips.

"Lips, please," I said, grinning.

Cody chuckled. "Of course…" he said before planting his lips right on mine. We kissed for awhile, and then he pushed me up against the hard plastic wall of the boat connected to the bench, and kissed me some more until Alli took a break from photography to tell us to get a room.

"It's so pretty out here," I sighed contentedly, leaning against Cody.

"I know, right? Look at the way that sun reflects off the waves…"

We watched for the paradise for awhile, and then everything started to almost dim as though a giant blimp or something was passing by the sun. I looked up to check…No blimp, but there were heavy dark clouds moving in.

"Is it getting darker?" Cody took off his sunglasses, and stared up at the sky. Wind started to pick up a little, and the boat began to rock as the waves churned and changed from aqua to near navy blue. Suddenly, there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Cody swore under his breath and leapt off the bench as Brad tore off his sunglasses and stood too.

"There's a storm coming," Brad said quickly. "Quick, Cody, get up here with me and we'll lower the sail."

Cody and his dad got up onto the lift and started to work the sails, as Tom ran into his mother's arms fearfully. Alli and Madison put away their cameras and tugged on shorts and tank tops over their goose bump covered, bikini clad bodies. The air seemed to drop thirty degrees in two minutes.

"Here, _ _ _ _," Madison said, throwing me my t shirt and shorts. I shrugged them on over my swimsuit and bit my bottom lip.

"You okay, Boo?" Cody asked, jumping down from the sail once the boat was anchored down.

"Um, yeah," I said. "I think so."

The sky turned darker and more thunder rumbled, and lightening flashed off in the distance. Alli and Madison screamed, and Tom his face in Angie's shirt. Brad paced frantically.

"Okay guys," he addressed everyone quickly and anxiously. His eyes were hard, and his face set. "This isn't good news. We're going to have to-"

His words were drowned out by a resounding crash of thunder, and the boat started to rock so quickly that Alli, Madison, and I were thrown onto the ground.

"Cody, get the life jackets and give them to the girls!" Brad screamed as the wind picked up and rain started to pour. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything through the heavy curtain of rain bouncing against the boat and the thunder rumbling and the boat thrusting every which way.

Cody appeared in front of me, and grabbed me almost roughly. He shoved my arms through a bright orange life vest, whirled me around to button it up. I looked at him, and saw he wasn't wearing one.

"Cody," I yelled over the noise. "You're not wearing one."

"There wasn't enough," he called back, tying the middle clasp he quickly brought his lips to mine for a split second and stroked my face.

"You're going to be alright, okay? Don't worry…"

But by the look in his blue eyes, he was doing enough worrying for the both of us. When I looked up to respond, I saw that he was gone.

"NO!" Alli screamed as she was thrust forward to the edge of the boat. Brad caught his daughter, and lifted her over to the security of underneath the benches, where Madison and Tom were cowering. There was no more room.

I looked around and saw nothing but flooding seawater and pouring rain. I started to cry, my tears mingling with the rain and seawater.

"Cody," I called over the wind and rain.

I felt myself being lifted by a strong pair of arms, and turned around expecting to see Cody. But it was only his father, and he was putting me under one of the other benches.

"Where's Cody?" I yelled to Brad as he carried me.

"He'll be alright," he yelled back. "He can swim!"

"That doesn't answer my question!" I called back, but Brad was already rushing away, probably trying to find some way to save Angie.

The entire boat seemed to flip, and I started crying harder. Mascara darkened tears ran down my face and my hair stuck to me. I gripped my knees to my chest, alone and afraid.

I felt something push me back further, and I looked around. Cody was underneath the cavern with me.

"Don't cry," he said, panting breathlessly. "Come here, _ _ _ _."

He collected me in his arms and held me close to him.

"Don't be frightened," he said soothingly. "I'm alright. You're alright. It's all going to be alright, okay?"

I was crying too hard to answer.

"Shh," he said. "I think this is traumatic stress or something…Don't cry anymore, my sweet angel. Nobody's hurt, and this storm can only last so long."

He gripped me tighter and stroked my hair, then kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back.

"It's alright," he kept whispering. "It's alright."

I eventually stopped crying and closed my eyes against Cody's chest as he held me as close to him as humanly possible. The rain stopped after a long time, and the thunder passed. The boat stopped rocking, and Cody stroked my hair away from my face.

"It's over," he murmured, and he sat me upright. "It's all right, now…Are you alright?"

I looked up and blinked at him a few times.

"Yes," I said, and my voice was creaky from lack of use. "Yes, I'm fine now."

"No you're not," he pulled me close again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"When you…disappeared," I said slowly, trying to find the right words. "I got so…scared. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Baby," Cody pressed his lips to my temple, and I noticed he smelled salty from the ocean. "I'm never leaving you, okay? Nothing can take me away. I'm here for you, and I'm here forever."

I teared up a little and he stroked my hair again.

"Do you want to know the best part of a storm?" Cody asked, standing me up. We ducked out of the little cavern under the bench, and he helped me to stand up on the water covered deck.

"What?" I asked, surveying everything. I saw Cody's family standing up, one by one, miraculously unharmed. The sun was struggling to peak through the clouds, and the ocean was back to sparkling aqua.

"There's always a rainbow," he said, and he put his arms around me. I looked up at the sky, and sure enough he was right.

A bright rainbow was shining directly above us.

**Note: Okay, that was super fun to write. Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and thanks so much for all my reviews, and I wanna thank you all personally. Thanks to James888, Breanna, SydneyCrush, HiHowAreYou, and Angelagirl13! Seriously, you guys don't even know. With each review, my day is seriously, like so much better. Haha, I know it's pretty weird, but it makes me so happy reading feedback. So thanks, 143! **

** Oh, and the songs I used were Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Cailet, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, Evenings In London by Cody Simpson, and Hold On 'Til The Night by Greyson Chance! **


	49. The Best

** For SydneyCrush**

"And swimming in lane four, international pop star Cody Simpson!"

The crowd went wild, and I stood up to cheer with the rest of his family, as the announcer continued to give stats on Cody.

"Cody qualified for the 2010 Olympics for swimming, but didn't compete because he moved to the US to pursue a career in music. Now, he's back in Australia competing to see if he's as good as he used to be!"

The crowd cheered again, as Cody's song Good As It Gets blasted over the speakers, and then went back to normal volume as the announcer went to the next competitor, an eighteen year old boy from Brisbane.

Cody was on a break from music, just until his next tour, and he wanted to swim again. But, my boyfriend never did things halfway, so he was competing with other Olympic qualifiers even though he hadn't even touched a pool in a year and a half…If he lost, he'd be sore, but he'd get over it in time.

I'd tried to get him to try something easier, but no luck. Determined and single minded, Cody had one of the strongest personalities I'd ever come across. But sometimes while hurtling through success, he'd crash and burn, and that's where I'd come in to pick him up.

"Go Cody!" Alli called as the announcer quieted down.

"Swimmers, take your marks."

I watched Cody brace himself against the wall naturally, and ready himself to push off.

"And…"

A buzzer went off, and then the swimmers kicked off.

"Swim!"

Cody hurtled through the crystal water, and I smiled. The pool gave off fog in the chilly area, and the chlorine filled my nose and made my skin itch, but I didn't mind. I was here for Cody. It didn't matter if I was comfortable.

"Yes!" his father called as Cody swam gracefully through the pool. He made his way to second in line, and then first. He continued the pace for awhile.

"He's so good," I said to Alli. We had started dating after he'd become famous, and I'd never seen him swim before.

"He usually is," she remarked back over the screaming crowd. "But not this god. These are Olympic competitors and he's in first…Something's not right."

"He's not pacing himself," Angie said. "He's got quite a distance to swim, and he's using all his energy up."

Angie and Brad had both been swimmers when they lived in Queensland.

"He'll be fine," Alli said, but she did look a little nervous.

Sure enough, halfway across the pool, Cody started to slow down. The others caught up with him soon enough, and he pressed harder. I watched him struggle as he tried to keep his first place spot, but it was no use.

He was passed by one, two, three, four people. He tried and tried as hard as he could, and his family and I went silent as he passed by the finish line in fifth place.

It went by as a blur. The eighteen year old Harry Styles lookalike from Brisbane won first, and Cody got fifth. He took it hard when he came in second at anything, I was almost scared to approach him.

We watched as the swimmers went into the locker room and the stands emptied out. The winner came out of the locker rooms, fully dressed and holding his trophy, and then the others. Everyone was there except for Cody.

"He's probably still changing," Angie assured all of us, but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself also.

We waited ten minutes, and still no sign of him.

"I'm…going to start the car," Angie said, walking out of the locker room.

"Same," Brad said, leaving Alli and I there alone.

"They don't want to deal with him," she said in a low voice. "They're leaving it to us…"

"Oh," I said softly.

"Yeah…So one-two-three-not-it," Alli said all in one breath.

The blonde grinned and threw her arms around me.

"Have fun in there," she said.

"Alli," I whined. "Do I have to?"

She shrugged.

"He's your boyfriend…"

"He's your brother!"

"I'll be in the car," she giggled, running out, her heels click clacking on the pool tile. I sighed, and leaned against the door. He'd be upset, and I hated just as much as his family did to see Cody when he was sad. But, apparently I was "volunteered as Tribute" so to say.

Somehow, winning the Hunger Games seemed easier.

I pushed the door open, my blue tank dress fluttering around my knees. I had paired it with a pair of wedges and a golden chunky necklace. My hair was down, and I wore a little makeup. Perfect outfit to go see your crushed boyfriend cry, huh?

"Cody," I called softly. "Baby, are you still in here?"

Silence, except for the faucets and showers dripping. I tried not to think of the fact that I was in a boys' locker room.

"Cody? Where are you?"

"Over here."

His voice came out more broken than I'd ever heard, and I walked in the direction of it. He was sitting there, on one of the benches, his face buried in his hands. He had showered already and was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a basic Gold Coast t shirt.

"Hey," I said, kneeling by his feet, and looking up at him. I put my hands on his knees to stabilize myself, and he didn't move. "Cody, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hands and looking into my eyes. His were glossy. "What's wrong? Syd, did you not see that? I got fifth place. Fifth!"

"They were Olympic competitors," I said, taking his hands in mine.

"It doesn't matter," he said, pulling away from me. "I wasn't the best, and that's a huge problem for me."

"Why?" I asked, stung. "Because you can't be the greatest at everything? You haven't even gotten into a pool for over a year, and you expected to win? Get over yourself, Cody."

He gaped at me.

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "You're telling me to get over myself? Sydney, when I lived here swimming was my life. I just wanted a little piece of my old self back…What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you? You're an international superstar and you're sitting her all upset with yourself because you didn't win first at swimming!"

Cody stood up and so did I.

"I'm not the one yelling at my boyfriend when he's sad," he said.

"Shut up," I said, really angry now. "Don't you dare turn this around on me…I came in here to make you feel better because you're pouting. Oh well, boohoo, poor Cody didn't get what he wanted. Let's all be sad now."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Cody's voice reverberated around the empty locker room, as close as he'd ever come to yelling while we fought. I was usually the yeller, and he was the one who tried to calm me down.

But apparently, this time we both yellers.

"Then what are you saying? I shot back, glaring at him.

He was silent for a moment, and I continued to shout.

"Exactly! That's what I thought, Cody. You're upset because you didn't get your way this time, and I'm not feeding into it. You're so not the person you used to be. Remember the old Cody? Remember how he'd go for what he wanted when he lost instead of crying about it? That's the guy I fell in love with, not this pitiful little-"

"Sydney, stop it!" he shouted. He never used my first name, but this was the second time in this conversation alone. "You don't get it, do you? I'm trying to be that person. That's why I came here. I'm trying to find the Gold Coast kid. I thought swimming would bring him back, but I guess not. I'm doing all I can to stay grounded, and you just don't get it! I didn't do this for me entirely. I wanted my parents to be able to see that I'm still me! I wanted them to be proud! Alli's turning into an affected little…Well, you see how she's getting! I wanted to remind her where we came from! Now I'd appreciate it if you'd stop running your mouth and try and understand what I'm going through here, alright? And if you can't, then it's over."

I was silent, and Cody sank back down onto the bench, glaring at me. I blinked, stunned. This was a day of firsts. The first time Cody shouted. The first time he'd used my full name while upset at me. The first time he'd threatened the end of our relationship.

"I'm…sorry," I said softly, and I sat down on the bench across from him. I buried my head in my hands, trying not to cry. I was being terrible to him, and he didn't deserve it.

My eyes filled with tears as bits and pieces of our conversation swirled around me.

"You're upset because you didn't get your way"… "I'm not the one yelling at my boyfriend when he's sad"… "Sydney, stop it!" … "And if you can't, it's over."

This last one of Cody's phrases brought the tears closer and closer until they cascaded down my cheeks like waterfalls and dripped down onto my lap.

I cried for only a moment until I heard Cody stand up and make his way over to the bench I was sitting on.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed again, and I felt his arm around me.

"Hey now," he said softly. "Don't cry, Syd…It's okay, I accept your apology."

"I didn't know, Cody, seriously. I shouldn't have been mean to you…"

"Okay," he said, and he pulled me closer. "Everything's okay, Syd. Don't worry about it, okay? It's all better now."

He wiped away one of the tears sliding down my cheek, and then the others until I'd stopped crying.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Well maybe this will help," Cody said, his eyes twinkling sweetly as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I buried my face in his neck, and he pulled me up onto his lap.

"It's all okay, my angel," he said. "We're going to be together forever, no matter how many times we fight…You know why?"

I lifted my tearstained face, and he stroked my hair back soothingly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

As we walked out of the locker room a little later on, our hands entwined, Cody pulled me close and planted another little kiss on my forehead. I smiled happily, and we left the pool, out into the golden Australia sunlight.

I had gone into the locker room to cheer him up, but our roles had sort of reversed, hadn't they?

**Note: Wow, over two hundred reviews? I CANNOT THANK YOU EACH ENOUGH! Seriously, I appreciate every single one. Without them, I wouldn't be as happy as I am! And happiness makes me write oneshots! Haha, so technically you as the reviewers are doing all the work! BTW, the songs I used were Good As It Gets by Cody Simpson, Glamorous by Fergie, So Close (think that's the title) by Calvin Harris, Summertrain by Greyson Chance, and Ours by Taylor Swift. **


	50. Holiday Oneshots Part One

** Before you read: Happy 50****th**** Oneshot! So this is a special one, since it **_**is **_**my fiftieth! I got this idea from my friend XxTheAwesome1xX. There is a oneshot for each holiday, but it was too long to publish as just one chapter. So there are three parts with four holidays in each. I made a little thingy to help you review, so you don't lose track. It's under this note…I'll give you a second to copy and paste it into the review box…Haha, done? That's so you can review each mini part and tell me what y'all think…Okay! So enjoy Holiday Oneshots Part One! Oh, also I gave personalized thank you's at the bottom of the page. 143!**

** January:**

** February: **

** March:**

** April: **

**January (Cody's Birthday!) **

"Keep your eyes closed, babe," I instructed Cody as I led him up the giant marble steps.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," he said, his eyes screwed up tight as I struggled to pull him forward.

"I already told you, I'm bringing you to your birthday present…Now walk!"

Cody complied, and I led him all the way up the steps and I unlocked the aquarium door with the guest key I had been given. I led him inside and closed the door, locking it again just in case someone decided they'd see if the aquarium was open.

I'd rented the entire thing out for the afternoon for Cody's birthday. He loved sea turtles, so I thought it was appropriate to get him and I tickets to swim with them all by ourselves. The price to rent out a popular indoor aquarium in LA during the winter months when people had nothing else to do…Well, you can probably imagine. But Cody was worth it.

"It smells like pool," Cody commented, nearly crashing into a pillar.

"Careful," I chuckled, pulling him away just in time. "C'mon, walk with me…"

"I'm trying," he said. "But you're smaller than me, so it's hard to know where I'm going and to avoid bumping into you. Because if I do, you'll probably fall and pull me down on top of you."

"Probably," I said laughing as I lead him through. "Okay, watch it…There's a step…And another…Okay, open your eyes."

He opened them, face to face with a giant aquarium full of huge sea turtles. The water was dark blue and the tank at least fifty feet long in all directions, and thirty feet deep.

"Whoa," he said, pressing his face to the tank. "_ _ _ _, this is so cool!"

"I thought you'd like it," I said, leaning on the tank and grabbing his hand, just to touch him. "And wanna know what else? You get to swim with them."

Cody's eyes widened with excitement.

"And you know what else?"

He grinned expectantly. "What?"

"We're the only ones here…I rented the entire aquarium out for the afternoon."

"You're the best," Cody said, slipping his thumbs through the belt loops of my jean shorts and pulling me into him. My stomach jerked like I was on a rollercoaster, and he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Let's go swim with the turtles!" he said excitement evident in his eyes and smile. I led him up the stairs to where the top of the tank was.

"Okay, so I had Alli pack a bag with a change of clothes and a bathing suit and a couple other things for you," I said, pulling a small tote bag out of my messenger style purse. "Go change in that bathroom and then put on the scuba mask, kay?"

"What about you?" he asked, collecting his stuff.

"I'm already wearing this," I flashed him my bright blue swimsuit. "And I can put the other stuff while you change."

Cody slid into the bathroom and I grabbed the bulky goggles and oxygen mask, and strapped it onto myself easily. Cody came out as I was making fish faces at myself in the water's pooling reflection.

"You look cute," he chuckled. I giggled and continued making faces at my reflection until I felt a pair of arms snug around my bare middle.

"Cody, what are y-Stop it!"

Cody lifted me off my feet and swung me, his hands gripping my ribcage, out over the water. My legs flailing uncontrollably.

"One," he counted, swinging me to the water and building momentum as I came back to the tiled floor. "Two…"

"Cody, stop!" I half giggled, half shrieked. "Don't you dare!"

"It's my birthday, you can't be mad if I throw you in! Three!"

He released me, and I flew from his arms and then crashed into the dark blue waves, the water cascading all around me and flying into the air then rushing back to the surface like shards of icy glass.

I sunk in, laughing, and then propelled myself to the surface.

"Is it cold?" he asked, slipping in next to me.

"Not really," I said, treading water. "It's sunny out so the water's warmer."

I pointed to the windows all around (replacing the walls) and the golden sunlight illuminated the ripples of water around us made.

"By the way," I added. "That wasn't nice."

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling me into him for a second time. "But it was fun, right?"

He held me close as we treaded in the deep water and pressed his lips to my neck, kissing me gently.

"Super fun," I said, and he released me. I sunk a little, and then spoke.

"Strap on your mouth thingy and let's go find the turtles."

Cody complied, and we dove under the water, gripping hands. It was magical, with the water crystal clear through my goggles and the muffled quietness only underwater could bring. I gestured for him to follow, and kicked to the ground, taking a breath of oxygen. We got to the bottom of the tank, and it was his turn to point.

There it was: a bright green sea turtle, and then a second. It swam up to us, and Cody reached out gingerly to touch it. It allowed it, looking at him through the huge blue eyes.

I saw Cody grin from underneath his mouth piece, and I knew that I'd done the right thing by bringing him her. A second turtle came up and brushed against his bare chest, and he turned to it.

The turtles loved him it seemed. A third came and bobbed against his ankle. Yes, they loved him a lot.

But not as much as I did. (**If you copied and pasted the thingy on the top, fill it out here!)**

**February (Valentine's Day!)**

"I'm making everything absolutely, one hundred percent perfect for our first Valentine's Day together," Cody said, helping me out of his car.

I smiled, and straightened my gold tube dress. We walked up the steps to his house, his hand in mine as Cody told me the plan for the day.

"First we're going to go upstairs to my room and…hang out, then I'll give you your present, and then we're going to watch your favorite movie, then I made reservations at a restaurant in Hollywood for dinner…How does that sound?"

"Really good," I said, and he pushed open the door to his house. "Are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Perfect, right?" Cody asked. "I got my family out of the house so we can watch the movie in peace."

"Great," I said, following him up the steps to his room. "But it seems a shame to waste a perfectly good evening alone in your house watching a movie."

"Hmm," Cody said, a smile drifting along his lips. "Well maybe we can do other things…"

We got to his room, and he closed the door behind him, and then pulled me into his arms.

"Maybe?"

"Lucky for you," Cody breathed, trailing his lips along my jawbone and then down my neck. "I am an _excellent _multi-tasker."

"Let's see just how good you are," I said, slipping off my heels and plopping down onto his bed. He crossed the room to the DVD and he pressed play. My favorite chick-flick came on the empty screen, and Cody came over to his bed.

"I got a new mattress," he said, stroking my hair out of my eyes.

"Did you?"

"Yes, it's really soft…"

I pressed down onto his bed, but it didn't feel any different.

"It feels the same…"

"It's softer if you lie down."

I grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing, and complied.

"You didn't get a new mattress, did you?," I asked, my chest rising and falling with my breath. He leaned over and kneeled over me, one leg on either side of my waist, then pressed his beautiful lips onto mine.

"No," he said against my lips.

I kissed him back and rested my hands on his chest. His wound themselves up in my hair, stroking it back off my face.

"The movie's starting," Cody pulled his lips away from mine. "Do you want to watch?"

"Not exactly," I whispered back, sitting up a little to re-connect our lips. He pushed me back down, and kissed me a little rougher. I flipped us so I was on top, and we kissed faster and faster.

His hands roamed along my body, coming up to the top of my dress and fussing with the straps. His hands found their way under the seams. He paused a moment, pulling away.

"It's okay," I whispered, our faces inches apart. "You can."

"No, it's not that," he murmured. "Listen…"

I sat up a little, and heard noises coming from downstairs. A door slammed and feet trampled up the stairs.

"Cody," a voice called, and before I could think to get off from straddling him the door banged open. "Mum's being insane, could y- Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

Alli and Cody's mom, Angie, were standing at the door. Alli's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and Angie had thrown her hand over her mouth taking in our position. My dress half falling off, on top of Cody, in his bed.

Blushing furiously, I climbed off of him and he sat up. I fixed my dress and smoothed my hair back, more embarrassed then I had ever been.

"Its fine, Alli," Cody said, sitting up. "We were just…"

"Cody. Robert." Angie looked horrified.

"It's okay, mom," Cody said. "We were just kissing, everything's okay. Well, other than the fact that it's Valentine's Day, and you're messing up the plans I had by coming home."

"Well I'm sorry," Alli said, glaring at her mother. "But mum was being nuts. I wanted to go to Greyson's singles party at The Four Seasons tonight until midnight, but she thought it was going to be a kissing party and said I could only go if you came with me, and that I had to leave at ten."

"Absolutely not," Cody said flatly. "I've been planning this for _ _ _ _ since New Years, and we're not changing anything."

"Well, then you can't go Alli," Angie said.

"Mum!" Alli argued. "It's just Greyson, and he's not that way!"

"Then why would you have to go to a hotel with a boy until midnight?" Angie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because Greyson is staying there while he's in LA!" Alli screeched.

"I don't want you there alone!" Angie shouted back.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said in a low voice, putting his arms around my waist from behind me. "Guys, could you do this somewhere else? We're trying to watch a movie.

"-being so unfair!"

"I'm the parent, you're the child-"

"But mom-!"

"Come outside with me," Cody said, soothingly. He got off his bed and pulled me up, then took me towards the door. "Thanks for ruining that!" he called to his mother and Alli.

"-know Greyson! Cody toured with him! We were on that bus alone for hours, if we wanted to we could have easily-"

"-you talk that way, Alli Michelle-!"

Cody's cheeks were pink and I was silent as he led me out of the house to the gazebo in his back yard.

"Sit here," he instructed. "I'll be right back…"

I sat there as he jogged back into the house. I waited for him to return, the color that Angie and Alli walking in on us making out had brought into my cheeks slowly fading. Cody returned a few minutes later, a bag in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said sweetly. He pushed the bag into my arms and I grinned at him. I opened it, and inside was a jewelry box.

"Aw, Cody," I giggled. I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Open it up," he insisted, smiling.

I complied, and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was silver with the word Angel written in silver loopy crystals.

"It's so pretty!"

"Want me to put it on you?"

I nodded, and held my hair as Cody fastened it into place.

"There," he murmured, and the setting sun glinted golden light into his hair. Despite the fact that the most embarrassing moment of my life had occurred less than five minutes ago, the moment was perfect.

"Beautiful," he said, and let go of my hair. It sparkled in the sunlight, and then a second later fell into my dress front.

"Shoot," I said, and he laughed.

"Maybe I didn't put it on right…I'll get it."

I laughed as he d pulled the shimmery chain out from the front of my dress. He inspected it.

"Oh no," he said softly, looking closely at it.

"What's wrong?"

"The clasp is broken," he said. "It wasn't like this when I got it…It must've broken or something. I'm sorry. I'll take it to the jewelers first thing tomorrow to get it fixed."

"It's okay," I said, pressing my lips on his for a moment. "It's the thought that counts."

Cody put the necklace in the box, disheartened. "Now all I have to give you is these."

Cody took a bouquet of red roses from the bag and handed it to me.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" I squeaked. "How beautiful!"

And they were. Cherry red and in full bloom, each blossom the size of my fist and perfectly swirling around the pale green center. It was as I was looking at this enigma of a center that the bee flew out.

It landed on my collarbone, and I froze.

"Oh my god," Cody whispered. "Don't move an inch…"

I froze, but then shrieked as I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest. The bee buzzed off, leaving its stinger and a swelling red bump in its wake. Cody sighed.

"I'll be right back…again."

He went to the house and I inspected the damage. It was swollen and red, purplish around the black speck that was the stinger, and I ran my thumb across it, then gasped. It hurt like hell.

Cody returned with a first aid kit.

"This'll only hurt a little," he promised, before going to work on the puncture. I gasped again as he removed the stinger painfully, and then he put a little band-aid on it. He kissed the spot, and then sighed.

"I'm so sorry about this," he said. "This Valentine's Day sucks."

"It's all good," I said, throwing my arms around him since he looked all sad. "Don't worry about it!"

"We should get going to the restaurant," Cody said, brightening a little at my touch. I agreed, and we walked to the car. During the drive, his phone rang.

"Hello?"…I watched his face drop, and he rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Thank you."

Cody hung up, and told the driver to stop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The restaurant was overbooked and our reservation was cancelled. But of course it was, because nothing ever goes the way I want it to…"

I leaned up and opened the window to the driver. "Can you take us to Santa Monica Pier, please?"

The sea always made Cody feel better.

"It's going to be okay, baby," I tried, stroking Cody's golden hair.

"No it's not," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration. Eventually the car stopped, and I pulled Cody out.

"Thanks," I called to the driver, and he sped off. I brought Cody to the abandoned ocean edge and pulled him to the ground.

"Your dress is going to get dirty," he said, sitting beside me anyway.

"Screw it," I said, scooting in close to him. He put his arms around me.

"It's our first Valentine's Day together and nothing's working out," he whispered into my hair as he kissed my temple.

"Sure it is," I replied. "You love the beach, and I love the beach. Look where we are…It's warm, the sun's setting, and it's perfect."

As though somebody above wanted just a laugh, it was then that it a cloud burst overhead with a thunder clap. Rain started to pour.

"Of course," Cody sighed. "I planned a movie, my mum and sister ruined it. I got you a necklace, it broke. I got you roses and a bee came from them and stung you. I made reservations and they were cancelled. And now we're at the beach and it's raining."

I giggled, and I got up into his lap, and kissed him as rain flowed from the sky into our hair and onto our clothes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Then we started to laugh. Because, really, what else could we do? **(If you copied and pasted the thingy on the top, fill it out here!)**

**March (St. Patrick's Day!)**

** From Cody: Don't be mad, babe.**

** From Me: Why wouldn't I be mad? You don't spend any time with me anymore! It's always Kylie or Jessica or Hailee. When's the last time we went on a date, anyway?**

** From Cody: I took you to see the Hunger Games the day it came out!**

** From Me: Cody, that was a month and a half ago. And Alli came. With Kylie. And we left a half hour early. Then Alli's dog threw up on me in the car. While Kylie was flirting with you.**

** From Cody: You get jealous so easily! Seriously, I'm not going to leave you for one of those girls, so chill out! **

** From Me: I'm not fricken jealous! You're just obnoxious! Seriously, because I miss spending time with you, I'm jealous?**

** From Cody: I saw you last weekend, we spend the whole afternoon together! **

** From Me: Ya, while you babysat! Seriously, you haven't put any effort into doing anything for me! I'm not asking for a diamond ring and 1000 dollar shoes, but a little effort into our relationship would be nice. **

** From Cody: What the hell _ _ _ _ ? I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! I WORK ALL THE TIME AND YOU KNOW IT! **

** From Me: Whatever. Go work some more. I mean, endless parties, screaming girls, singing a hundred hours a day is SOOO hard. You're full of it. **

** From Cody: Why are you being like this towards me?**

** From Me: Being like what?**

** From Cody: Acting selfish and childish and rude. Seriously, I can't deal with you much longer!**

** From Me: You. Fricken. Suck. It's over. **

** From Cody: ? **

And that was that. That was how I lost my boyfriend on the night of Saint Patrick's Day through a text message. I wouldn't have been so rude at the end of the message, but he didn't understand me. I just wanted him to show me that he still cared. I knew our relationship would be hard, and it felt like it was all on me to make it work out.

And I was sick of it.

I threw my phone at the wall with a little squeak of anger, and then walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and blasted music as loud as I could. I tried not to think of anything except for the outdated, angry lyrics of an old Avril Lavigne song as I stood under the burning hot water.

Then I dressed in a tank top and shorts, my skin red and raw and my wet hair freshly combed, and got into my bed even though it was only eight o' clock. I must've drifted off into sleep as I thought the same three things over and over again.

I was single.

I'd just broken up with my boyfriend of eighteen months.

Now what?

I woke up to a door slamming, and sat up quickly. I checked the clock. Almost eleven…My parents were at a Saint Patrick's Day Party in Sacramento, andwere sleeping over so they wouldn't be back until the next day.

I sat up and my eyes adjusted to the darkness as I listened hard. Silence. Fear encased me, and then slowly slipped away as the comforting silence took over. I probably dreamed it.

I slid back under the blankets, and watched the streetlamps drift through my window and illuminate the golden circles on my floor…Wait, golden circles on my floor? I sat up and tapped my touch lamp. The lights flooded into my room, and I looked at the golden circles. There was a trail of them leading out of my room as far as I could see. I stood up and brushed my still slightly damp hair out of my face. It was a golden coin.

I picked it up, and I saw the words "My Angel". Bemused, I picked up the next one, nearly a foot away. This one said "You are so beautiful". I followed the trail of golden coins. Each one said something cute and romantic like "I love you, _ _ _ _" and "Forever mine". Each one was personalized, but engraved into the coin. It must've been planned for awhile.

I continued down the trail until it stopped in front of my living room. I pushed the door open, and I saw Cody there. He was holding his guitar. (**Play Not Just You by Cody Simpson now!)**

I looked up at him, trying to figure out the right words to say. I couldn't find him.

"Uh…I…Cody-"

"Shh," he said, pressing his finger to his lips. "Let me."

He started to strum his guitar.

_Darling, I know your heart's seen better times._

_ I know our songs have had better rhymes before today._

_ Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes._

_ I understand if you need your space. Please take your time._

He was singing Not Just You. He hadn't sang to me in weeks, and the gentleness of his soft, husky voice was enough to bring tears into my eyes.

_Before you go away, you need to realize._

_ Baby it's not just you, you know it hurts me too. _

_ Watching you leave, with tears on your sleeves,_

_ Notice that mine aren't exactly dry?_

He was singing from his heart. I could tell, since as he sang these words I noticed that his eyes weren't exactly dry, after all.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch the fall. _

_ I didn't hear you when you called all of those nights. _

_ Please don't forget the good days with me, _

_ I can make back the heart-aching grief._

He stepped closer, looking into my watery eyes with his sad, aqua grey ones. He reached out gingerly to run his thumb across my cheek. That was it, that one little touch. It seemed like a goodbye, as though he was touching me for the last time. He didn't seem hopeful; he knew it was over.

_I'm not giving up, you don't have to leave._

_ I am willing to beg 'til I break my knees._

_ I believe in us, don't give up on me._

_ Girl I know that your hurt, and I'm sorry for the pain_

_ I promise it'll change, forgive me?_

He stopped playing, and his eyes flickered lifelessly.

"Forgive me?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

**(If you copied and pasted the thingy on the top, fill it out here!)**

**April (Easter!) **

"I really appreciate you kids doing this," Angie said as we got out of the car. She clambered out to straightened Tom's khakis and dress shirt.

"No problem," I said breezily.

"Yeah, it's all good," Cody added. "Have fun at Alli's fashion show."

Angie rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same.

"Are you sure you can manage him?" she asked, nodding to her youngest son.

"Mum, he's a seven year old kid; I think we can handle it…" Cody ruffled Tom's hair. It was Easter, and we were taking him to an Easter egg hunt he had been invited to. Apparently it was some kind of party for the younger kids in Hollywood. Jazmyn and Jaxon Beiber were here with Justin and Selena, Sadie and Sunny Sandler were here with Adam, Suri Cruise was here with Tom, and apparently even Miley Cyrus had taken time out of her schedule to bring Noah.

"Okay," Angie said unsurely. "Well, have fun…"

She clambered into the car, and drove off.

"Ready to go Tom?" Cody asked. Tom nodded excitedly, and gripped one each of our hands. We walked inside the giant hall to the sparkling back gardens, complete with a shimmery blue lake, rows and rows of different colored flowers, and a huge terrace with food and drinks and stuff.

"Can I go, Cody?" Tom asked excitedly, pointing to where the rest of the kids were congregated around a man dressed in a bunny suit.

"Have fun, kiddo."

Tom rushed off to join his peers, and was immediately greeted by a small, lovely dark haired girl with huge brown eyes and long lashes.

"Who's that?" I asked Cody.

"She plays a role in that Disney channel show," he shrugged. "Her name's Skai Jackson, I think…She plays…" he took a second to think. "Zuri from Jessie."

I nodded as she embraced him, and then they laughed together.

"Well, it looks like Tom has a little crush," I chuckled.

Cody grinned. "He's got the lady charming skills from his big brother."

I laughed. "You wish."

"Yeah I do," he agreed. We looked around, and Cody was immediately waved to by Justin Bieber. He waved back, and Justin signaled for us to come over. He and Selena were sitting with their shoes off in the lake.

"Come on," Cody took my hand, but I halted.

"No way," I said. "That's Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez."

"So?"

"So they're like, mega famous…"

"Justin and I are on the same management," Cody said. "He's kicked my butt at ping-pong like nine times, and we've recorded a song together. You can be comfortable."

"Cody, no," I stayed put stubbornly, and Cody sighed.

"Babe, c'mon," he said, and I crossed my arms around my middle defiantly. Cody shrugged, and put his arms around my middle, then heaved me over his shoulder.

"Cody, stop it! No!" I was afraid to say it louder, not wanting any attention drawn. Soon enough we were at the lakeside, and Cody deposited me to the ground.

Selena and Justin were laughing as I clambered to my feet dizzily, straightening my creamy pink summer dress. I wobbled a little on my feet, and Cody put his hands on my waist to steady me.

"What's up?" Cody asked, casually.

The two most famous teens on the planet continued to laugh.

"Is this your girl?" Justin asked, settling down a bit.

"Yeah, her name's _ _ _ _."

"She seems stubborn," Selena chuckled, and Cody shrugged.

"Sometimes…"

I blushed a little, and Cody prodded me to sit down with him at the lakeside like Justin and Selena. I did, and so did he.

"Hi, I'm Justin," Justin extended his hand to me, and I shook it. Selena did the same, before lying on her back and allowing her hair to float out on the green, green grass.

"So how've you been, man?" Justin asked Cody. Cody played with my fingers while answering.

"Pretty good," he said. "I heard from Scooter that he wanted us to record a song together next week..."

"Oh yeah," Justin said. "Maybe we can play some more ping-pong. Been practicing, Simpson?"

"A little," Cody chuckled. "Maybe I won't lose so bad this time…"

Justin laughed.

"So remember the text I sent you last night?" the older of the two boys asked, sounding casual.

"Yes," Cody replied, grinning.

"Did you…?"

"Yep," Cody answered again.

"Well, let's go do that then," Justin said, and he rose. Cody dropped my hand, and stood up. I gave him a "look" and he shrugged.

"I'll be right back, darling," Cody reached down to kiss my cheek.

I pouted at him, but he and Justin left anyway.

"What was that about?" Selena straightened up and squinted after Justin and Cody as they walked across the lawn.

"No idea," I said. "I'd check Cody's texts, but he has his phone with him."

Selena grinned sheepishly.

"I have mine programmed to receive Justin's texts," she snickered, and I gaped, a smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked, admiringly.

"Yeah, so I know when he's texting skanks like that Jessica girl," Selena shrugged one slender shoulder, and I was star struck for a moment.

"Unfortunately," she continued. "My phone broke last night, and I haven't had a chance to replace it yet."

"Darn," I said, and she shook out her long dark hair. "I'm so jealous," I added. "You're so pretty!"

"Don't be jealous, you're beautiful too," she smiled. "And your boyfriend's just addicted to you."

I laughed.

"Yeah, Cody's sweet. But he's never rented out an entire Staples Center se we could watch Titanic together," I said enviously. "That's sooo romantic."

It was Selena's turn to laugh.

"Well, Justin's got money to blow," she laughed. "Eighteen years old and as rich as he is? My lord."

We were chatting animatedly when Cody and Justin came back, followed shortly by Tom, his little girlfriend, and Justin's little siblings.

"We've got all the eggs," Jazmyn said toothily smiling.

"Oh, I don't know about all of them," Justin said.

"Yah huh," Jaxon said.

"We even got the ones in the trees," Tom added, and I noticed a couple tree leaves woven into his khakis as well as Skai's dress.

"No, there's still two more," Justin said. "But I think they're for _ _ _ _ and Selena."

"What?" Selena and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Cody reached down to help me up. "Why don't we go find them?"

Selena giggled as Justin lifted her to her feet. We walked, Cody and Justin telling us when we were hot or cold. Eventually, we made it over to a deserted gazebo, where there were two giant, bedazzled eggs sitting side by side.

"Would you look at that," Cody laughed, pointing. "Are those your eggs?"

"The pink one is _ _ _ _'s, and the blue one is Sel's."

Selena and I raced to them, suddenly children again, and we sat as we struggled to pull them apart. The jewels sparkled in the sun and eventually mine opened. Selena's followed a second after.

"Oh my god," I said, looking into it. A golden ring with a large glowing gem sat amongst the velvet. It was a diamond, and it was identical to Selena's.

"This is so gorgeous, Justin," Selena said, slipping it onto her finger. I did the same with mine.

"Thank you, Cody, I love it," I stood up and walked into Cody's open arms. Selena hugged Justin, and we peered over our boyfriend's shoulder together.

"Now you two can match," Justin said. "Cody and I have been planning this since March…"

"They're beautiful," Selena and I said simultaneously again. We both laughed.

"Happy Easter babe," Cody kissed me softly on the lips for only two or three seconds, and Justin and Selena did the same.

"We totally need to go out sometime wearing this," Selena said, lifting my hand and comparing it to her own. Our nails were both painted light blue, coincidentally, and our hands looked identical.

"That'd be fun," I smiled. Cody had gotten me two beautiful things for Easter. One, of course was the sparkling diamond ring. The other was a new friend. **(If you copied and pasted the thingy on the top, fill it out here!)**

**Note: Okay, that last one sucked a little. Not as bad as my Woman In Black one a few chapters bacl, but still pretty bad…Although, I looooved writing the Valentine's Day one. Probably my favorite in this whole series. Haha, I'd love a review. After all, it is the fiftieth oneshot! Thanks so much for reading, and Part Two will be up soon! 143! **

** SydneyCrush: I love Jenna Marbles! Haha, I know allll about the face. I've even used it a few times, so I'll write that one after these. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for everything! Haha, the oneshots, the tweets, the inspiring comments! You're a huge influence on my writing, and I appreciate every one of your kind words! Thanks, and love ya! **

** AngelaGirl13: Hi! So you give me soo many reviews, and even a character that I'm using in the Breaking The Rules! I really appreciate everything! Oh, and omg! You were in the video? What like number of seconds into it? That is sooooo amazing, you're so lucky! Haha, thanks for everything, 143!**

** Balloonkiller: Ugh. I suppose I should thank you, even though I don't think that you should read my oneshots... AND NO CODY WOULD NOT CALL ME THAT NICKNAME!**

** James888: Thanks so much for all the encouragement you give me on all my stories. Victorious, this one, and Breaking The Rules (I'm still going to use Amy as an extra if that's alright?) I don't know if you read that one, but I hope you do and I hope I can use Amy! Oh, and of course I don't mind that you put your character in the general character's spot! I'm glad that you do! Anyway, thanks for everything! :)**

** PotterGirl1: Heyy! Your another one who reviews my Victorious and Cody stories, and that means so much to me! You're so encouraging, and your reviews brighten everything up! Thanks for everything! **

** HisForeverLover: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I appreciate every single one, and I love writing your requests! Thanks so much! **

** Hihowareyou: I love your reviews when they come! Thanks for reading when you do, it seriously means a lot! **

** Cerealkiller16: Thanks so much! **


	51. Holdiday Oneshots Part Two

** Note: Holiday Oneshot Part Two! Last time only HiHowAreYou used the thingy, but whatever, I'll post it anyway just in case. Enjoy!**

** May: **

** June:**

** July:**

** August:**

** May (Mother's Day!)**

"What time is it, Cody?"

"Almost two a.m., my angel. Why? Are you getting sleepy?"

I laughed. "Maybe a little…Do you have any coffee?"

"Sure, in the kitchen."

Cody took my hands and pulled me to my feet. I surveyed the room over my shoulder as I followed him to the kitchen. Crepe paper, balloons, streamers, and confetti were everywhere. Cody had decided that he'd decorate the house for mother's day, so Angie would have a surprise when she woke up. Alli had joined us, but gone to bed around midnight. There was still so much to do.

"What kind do you want?" Cody said, turning the coffee maker on and filling it with water. I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach the shelve where the rarely used mugs were, but I wasn't quite tall enough. His family didn't drink coffee a lot, so mugs didn't need to be easily accessible.

"Um…" I said struggling to reach still. "Hazelnut."

Cody laughed, and pulled me away from the cabinet.

"Let me."

He reached up and got two mugs easily, then put them on the counter. I crossed my arms, pouting.

"No fair…"

He laughed for a second time, and put his arms around me.

"Sweetie, I'm five ten..."

He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, and then put the pod in the Keurig and hit the brew button. A second later, we both had steaming cups of rich coffee. We brought them back to the living room.

"Only a few things left," Cody remarked, his fingers wrapped around the warmth of his mug. "Should we clean up this mess and then do the balloons?"

"If you want to," I said, trying to drink my coffee without scalding my tongue. We drank in silence for a few minutes, then I put my drink on a coaster and he followed. We collected the scraps of papers and leftover banners and everything as the caffeine entered our bloodstreams.

"Okay," I said, once it was all clean. "I got pink and white ones, because they're your mom's favorites."

I pulled out the pack of two hundred balloons I'd bought.

"How many are there?" Cody asked as I poured them onto the floor.

"Like, two hundred," I smiled. "We better get to work!"

We both sat on the ground and grabbed a balloon each.

"Betcha I can blow up mine faster than you can," I said, grinning.

"You're on," he laughed. "But just so you know I've practiced breath control for surfing, swimming, and singing."

"Go!"

I put the pink balloon to my lips, and Cody did the same with the white one. He easily blew his three quarters of the way full while mine only had one or two breaths of air in it, but then slowed down to almost a stop. He waited until I was nearly finished, tying my balloon, to do the next breath.

"You beat me," he shrugged.

"Yeah, because you let me win," I giggled, collapsing into him. My cheeks were flushed from the exertion of air and the caffeine, and I was feeling happy and giggly, no doubt also because of the caffeine…and lack of sleep.

"I didn't," Cody insisted, but the smile playing along his lips said otherwise.

"Okay, grab three more for us each…Let's see who can do all three faster."

Cody handed me three balloons, and called go.

This time he was competing for real, and he was on his third while I was tying up my first. I blew into the second as hard as I could and it filled up. I got dizzy, though, and put it down.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked, bopping his third tied balloon away. "Lightheaded from all that air?"

I nodded and waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Well, let's just take it slow for now then," Cody said, nestling me in his arms. He blew up three more while I was resting, and then handed me one.

"Whenever you're ready," he said, starting on another balloon. I blew it up, and watched his eyes on me. I was lying down in his lap, my head on his right leg and my legs over his left. My body formed a sort of bridge over his, my butt touching the floor but the rest of me propped up against him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked laughing as I tossed my balloon into the air.

"Like what?"

"Like…Weird."

His eyes were tender and happy, his face set and sort of nostalgic.

"I was just thinking," he said. "Someday you're going to be a great mum."

I laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

I smiled as he brushed my hair out of my face affectionately. "What are our kids going to look like?" Cody asked.

I shrugged.

"I hope they have your hair…" I said.

"Your eyes," Cody said.

"No, your eyes," I sat up a little. "Yours are so pretty."

"No yours are definitely better," Cody argued. "Look at how lovely they are, wide and innocent like that."

"Okay, but if they have my eyes they get your nose…"

"No, my nose isn't straight. Your eyes and nose, and my hair…"

"Your height too," I said. "I'm not five ten."

Cody grinned.

"How many are we going to have?"

It didn't strike either one of us odd that here we were, at two thirty in the morning on mother's day, discussing our future children.

"If I could I'd choose a boy and then two girls," I said.

"Three?" Cody asked. "How about just a boy and a girl?"

"No," I said. "Girls need sisters…So if we have a boy and then four years later have a girl and then like a year later, another girl, then the girls will have each other as friends and the boy can protect them."

Cody raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

"You really have this planned out, huh?"

I giggled.

"Absolutely, I also have the décor for the nurseries picked out from Target," I grinned. Cody laughed appreciatively, and bent over me to give me a kiss.

"Yes, you're going to be an excellent mother some day," he said, his lips trailing over mine tenderly.

I smiled under him, and wiggled away a little.

"Not any time soon, though."

Cody laughed, pulling away.

"Not any time soon," he agreed.

**May:**

** June (First Day Of Summer!)**

It was the first day of summer. The LA sunshine soaked into the white concrete and seemed to find its way into every corner and around every bend. The sky was clear and cloudless and a beautiful cerulean color.

I was packing a beach bag as I texted my boyfriend to hang out.

**From Me: Heyy! Wanna go to the beach with me?**

**From Cody: Yes, so bad! But I can't. :( I'm working. So sorry. Another time maybe?**

** From Me: :( ok…**

I put my phone in my gab, slightly disheartened. Oh well. Cody had stuff to do, but I didn't. Why shouldn't I have fun anyway?

I slipped into a swimsuit, slathered sunscreen on, and grabbed a pair of flip flops. I called bye to my parents and started to walk to the beach. Santa Monica Peer was close to my house, so I settled on there.

I knew I was close when I could hear the calls and laughter of children and the street vendors yelling.

I smiled happily, feeling the sun licking my skin as I walked along the sandy peer. I walked all the way to the people part of the beach, but didn't stop there. I kept walking, to where Cody and I usually put our blanket down, almost a mile away from where everybody else was.

It was peaceful and quiet, as always. But something wasn't the same.

I saw that there was a blanket already lain on the ground, but it was deserted with nothing but a boy's t shirt and a pair of girl's shorts, and two cell phones. I shrugged it off and put my blanket and bag a ways away from it. I slipped out of my shorts so I was only in my bathing suit, and plopped down on this blanket.

This was nice. Who cared if Cody wasn't here? I liked to have me time. And it wasn't like he was out partying or anything with a bunch of girls. He was working, probably in some deserted recording booth where the only singe woman around was the sixty year old janitor.

I breathed a sigh of content. This was where Cody had taken me on our first date. We'd sat in the very spot where the other blanket was, and he'd taken me swimming. We'd gone to a little cove about a mile out in the ocean.

I stood up and tilted my sunglasses a little, surveying the ocean. It was hard to tell since the sun was glinting off the water, but I could almost make out the shape of what looked like a giant rock where our cove had been.

I could probably swim the distance, I decided. I had almost a year ago with Cody, but then again he was an Olympic Qualified swimmer. But, what was life without chances?

I waded into the cool water and then fell in when I was at my thighs. The sandy, pebbly bottom felt smooth under my touch and I ran my hands across it. I took a deep breath, and then went for it.

I swam a long time, so that the water was dark bluish black under me. When I was with Cody it had seemed romantic, now it seemed sort of scary. Trying not to look down I continued to swim to where I thought the cove was.

I looked up, and there it was. Exactly the same, where we'd had our first kiss. The dark grey marble formed a mouth, and the giant, barnacle encrusted slab of beach slate formed a step, and then a drop off. I clambered up onto the rock, listening to the waves crash against the side of it and the gulls cry in the distance.

I was completely deserted. The shore was nothing more than a speck in the distance, and I felt goose bumps. This was magical.

Wonderstruck, I walked around the side of the cove to the giant mouth of the cave. Inside would be the place where my relationship had started, and I was eager to see it. I was about to turn the corner and step inside when I heard a voice that made my stomach plummet and my body freeze up.

"This is wrong, Hailey."

I'd know that voice anywhere. That beautiful, deep accent that sounded so much like a song even when he wasn't singing.

"No it's not, Cody. How can something that feels so right be wrong?"

I know this voice too. Unfortunately. This was the voice of Hailey Baldwin, the model in his On My Mind music video. She was famous in my book for flirting with Cody while I was standing right there, usually wearing nothing but a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. She was always coming "straight from the gym." But not even models could work out from morning 'til night every single day.

So I had the who, and context clues supplied the what

The beach towel with the shorts and t shirt and phones in our exact spot on the beach. Cody "working" all day long. It all made sense now. He was cheating on me. Even more, he was replicating our first date exactly. The same exact spot on the exact same beach in the exact same water.

Now all I needed was the why.

I felt numb at first, but I pushed through the emptiness and walked straight into the mouth of the cave. The sight inside made my chest bubble with hurt and anger.

Hailey was sitting on Cody's lap, his arms around her bare midriff. She was leaned over and her lips were on his neck.

"I don't know," Cody said slowly as she kissed him up and down, neither one of them having not noticed me. "It just doesn't feel that great to be here…I mean, you're a beautiful girl and very sweet and really cool, but I'm in love with _ _ _ _."

"Then why'd you agree to come out here with me today?"

"Well, you said it was because you were interested in modeling for my new video, and then things just got out of control. We shouldn't have come to Santa Monica, because this is where I came with _ _ _ _ for our first date."

"Mmm," Hailey nodded and hugged him to her. "I understand. So you feel bad about cheating on her here…Well, we can go somewhere else if you'd feel more comfortable."

"I don't feel comfortable cheating on her at all," Cody said. "I'm sorry."

That was when his eyes shifted and he got a full look at me in the face. I hadn't realized I was crying until some of the tears dribbled down my neck.

Cody stood quickly.

"_ _ _ _, I was just-"

"I heard everything," I whispered jaggedly.

"Then you heard me say I didn't want to cheat on you," Cody said, walking towards me. "I'm sorry I came here today without you."

I shook my head at him.

"It's one hundred percent, absolutely, definitely not okay. And it never will be. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Cody insisted. "When Hailey called this morning it _was _for work. And that's what I told you. It didn't become more than that until we walked down to the peer."

"But that's just it," I hiccupped. "You walked with her Cody, you let her bring you here. You swam all the way out here into our spot with her. You let her sit on your lap and kiss you. You _let _her. And that's the part that hurts me."

"I am so sorry."

I shook my head and walked out to the cavern edge, looking into the depths of the water. Cody followed, and he was followed by Hailey.

"Look, I would say I'm sorry too," Hailey said smugly. "Except, you know, I'm not at all."

I turned to glare at her.

"Maybe if you satisfied Cody's needs he wouldn't have to cheat on you," Hailey said. "Ever think of that, cutie? Maybe if you-"

Without hesitating, I reached over and pushed her into the water where she landed with a resounding crash into the barnacles and murky tide pool that had formed.

"Ew," she came up spitting water out of her mouth. "This bathing suit is designer. Cody, you're going to let her do that?"

Cody didn't even glance at her.

"Please," he whispered, taking my hand. "Following her out here was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my whole life. If you will just give me one more chance, then I promise-"

"No, Cody," I said, taking my hand back. "We're over."

I sat down on the edge of the rock and slipped into the water.

"I'm so sorry," he called after me as I swam away. Once I was a safe distance, I turned on my back and floated, allowing my tears to fall and mix into the salty water.

Floating away in a sea of loneliness…

**June:**

** July (Fourth of July!)**

"Let's set up the blanket here, okay Cody?"

"This works," Cody shrugged. "Is it alright with you, _ _ _ _?"

"Yeah sure," I replied. Cody, Alli, and I each took a corner of the huge blanket and spread it out over the sand.

"I'm going to go find Greyson," Alli said. "He said he'd be here…We'll be back when the fireworks start."

"Okay," Cody and I replied simultaneously. It was the Fourth of July, and we were out with Alli to see fireworks at Venice Beach. Cody sat down on the blanket, and I sat beside him.

"So I have a little surprise planned," he said, smiling.

"Do you?"

"I sure do…I think you're going to love it, Angel."

"Aw, now I wanna know what it is!" I sat on my knees and faced him, and he took my hands.

"Well, the best kind of prize is a sur-prize," Cody said.

"I'm pretty sure that's from a movie," I laughed, bouncing excitedly. "Can't you please just tell me?"

"No," Cody said, stubbornly, turning his face away so he wouldn't have to see my puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeease? I'll give you a kiss!"

"Hmm, tempting…But no…Well-…No. But can I have a kiss anyway?"

I leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine super quickly. Then I sat in front of him cross legged. He took my hands again laughing.

"Okay, that kiss sucked."

"Well you can have a better one if you tell me what my surprise is," I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"You're crazy cute when you do that," he breathed, a smile on his face. He took my hands and gently pushed me onto my back using them as leverage, then leaning over mee.

"No kisses until you tell me," I said from the ground, my hair fanned out over the beach blanket.

Cody's eyes twinkled, his face so close to mine. I could see the color bouncing in his eyes, his lips curled into that perfect grin he saved just for me, and his hair glinted under the starlight from above.

"Maybe a little kiss?"

I felt myself grin. "Okay, a little one."

I tilted my head up and connected our lips. He leaned down a little so I didn't have to sit up, and lay down on his side, our lips never breaking. He held my face in one of his hands as we deepened the kiss.

The perfect moment was interrupted by a voice from overhead.

"Excuse me, let's keep this party PG rated."

Cody and I pulled apart, and looked up. The brown haired boy who had spoken was grinning amiably, and Alli was by his side laughing at his interruption.

Cody groaned. "Really, Greyson?"

"What's up bro?" Greyson laughed.

Cody sat up and they did one of those boy hug thingies. I sat too, and Greyson turned to me.

"Hello, _ _ _ _. How are you? You're looking as beautiful as ever…" Greyson hugged me, and I hugged him back laughing.

"Aw, Greyson," I chuckled. "Stop being so sweet."

"Yeah, Greyson," Cody said sternly. "Stop being so sweet."

Greyson shrugged, and sat down on the blanket beside Alli and I.

"Don't be jealous," I said, wiggling into Cody's arms and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Okay," he said back, stroking my hair.

"Look!" Alli said, pointing upwards. "The fireworks are starting!"

We watched firework after firework burst into the sky and then settle down into the water. Each one was magnificent and colorful.

"Ready for your surprise?" Cody whispered into my hair as Greyson slipped his arm around Alli.

"Ready," I said, watching a particularly feisty blue firework wiggle it's way around another pink one.

"Here it comes…"

Cody pointed to the sky, and then a huge pink burst filled it. It looked like a crest or seal of some sort. As it fanned out against the black velvet night, it became distinguished as words.

It said my name in a heart.

"Cody, you did that?" I asked, turning to him, the sky reflected in my eyes.

"Yes, do you like it?" Cody asked as Greyson and Alli grinned over to us.

"I love it."

Murmers were filling the air.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Mommy, what does that say?"

"Who's _ _ _ _?"

"Wow…That's so sweet. I bet that girl is loved."

Cody held me closer and whispered into my ear. "If only they knew…"

**July:**

** August ( Your Birthday!)**

My nose was running, my throat sore, my head pounding, and my eyes watery. It was my birthday, and I was as sick as ever. Also, my boyfriend Cody was on tour so I was alone.

"Happy birthday dear _ _ _ _, happy birthday to you!" A voice outside my bedroom door sang. Well, almost alone. My best friend Greyson (who I caught the dang cold from in the first place) was here and had been keeping me company all day. Which was sweet of him, but I was kind of grumpy and sad.

"You already sang happy birthday like eighty times," I groaned, burying my head in my pillow as Greyson came up with a fresh box of tissues per my request.

"Yeah, well you look sad," Greyson said. "And usually you like it when I sing to you."

I didn't reply, just reached up and took a tissue from the box he held out to me and blew my nose. I threw it in the trash, used the Germ-X by my nightstand, and then slumped back down under the covers.

"I am sad," I said.

"Why?"

"Because…Grey, I really miss Cody. I haven't seen him for a month, and he hasn't texted or Skyped or called or tweeted or anything…"

Even as I spoke, I felt tears fill my eyes. I cried easily when I was sick anyway, and it didn't help that I was immensely sad.

"I'm sorry," Greyson lifted me up and set me down again closer to the wall in my bed and then climbed in himself. I let him hold me, my head resting on his shoulder. His clothes were soft, and his arms protecting.

"I'm sorry you're lonely," he whispered to me, stroking my hair. I sniffled as Greyson's sock touched my bare foot and he held me closer. He was my best friend in the whole world, but he wasn't what I needed right now.

"What if h-he doesn't love me anymore?" I asked, my tears dribbling down my face into my hair and down my neck and onto Greyson.

"Don't think that," Greyson said. "I've known Cody for years. He could never not love you…Don't cry, Sweetheart."

"B-but, he always calls on tour. I haven't heard from him for so long…"

"Well, I don't know why that is," Greyson said. "But it'll all be okay."

He held me closer and I just cried harder. After almost an hour of this, Greyson sat up, realizing it wasn't helping.

"I'm not helping you, am I?"

I was crying too hard, my heart feeling nearly broken in two to reply. I wasn't being dramatic, because I cried roughly twice a year. But I felt broken and deserted and empty by the guy I loved. It was enough to make any girl cry, especially on her birthday.

Greyson got out of my bed.

"I'll be right back."

I watched him cross the room to my computer and I sat up, trying to control the hysterics that had taken over me. Greyson took my phone and his phone and sent multiple text messages from each. He turned on Twitter, logged in as me and tweeted. Then he logged in as himself and tweeted. Next, he turned on Skype and called Cody a bunch of tmes.

Nothing got a response, until about five minutes of non-stop messaging. Cody answered on Skype.

"Greyson?" he said somewhat breathlessly. "Hey…What's wrong? You and _ _ _ _ have had an emergency?"

"No, that was me on her account," Greyson said. "I needed you to answer."

I wiped my eyes, trying for the life of me to stop crying. But it seemed like I needed to get the tears out or something, because I literally couldn't stop.

"Okay…What's the problem?"

Greyson lifted my laptop and flashed it over to me, crying in my bed amongst tear soaked tissues and blankets.

"That's the problem," Greyson said. "Did you forget it was someone's birthday?"

"Of course I didn't," Cody said. "I sent flowers this morning and was just about to call. The flowers probably haven't arrived yet, though, I'm in Santa Fe New Mexico."

Greyson brightened. "That's barely five hundred miles from here."

"I know," Cody said. "I'll be home in four days. I have three more tour stops."

"Did you hear that, _ _ _ _?" Greyson asked, turning to me. "Cody's on his way home."

I still couldn't control the tears streaming down my face.

"Cody, she needs you know," Greyson turned back to him. "She's been crying for the last hour and a half."

Cody didn't reply, but his Skype screen went blank. Greyson called him back, but he didn't answer. He texted, and no response. He tweeted, but didn't get messaged back.

"He probably just feels guilty," Greyson said. "And he didn't want to see you cry. Cowardly, but it's because he loves you…"

Greyson shut my laptop off and climbed back into bed with me. He rubbed my back, and my tears eventually ran out so I seemed to be dry-heaving.

"Please don't," Greyson whispered. "Here, have some water."

I sat up and took the bottle from him, and drank it down. It helped, and I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hiccupping and drained. "I don't know where those tears came from."

"It's fine," he said, soothingly. "It's only eight o' clock, but you seem tired. Will you try to go to sleep for me?"

I nodded and settled down into my pillows. Greyson played with my hair and hummed me to sleep. Then he sat up and walked back to his phone where he tried for awhile longer to contact Cody. Finally, he got a text.

**From Cody: I'm flying back to LA as we speak, I'll be there soon. Try and make her happy if you can. Sometimes when she cries she just has to let it all out, and it's practically impossible to stop so just let her do it…Hold her and talk to her or sing or something so she knows you care, that's what I always do. Then just wait it out…**

** From Greyson: I already got her to stop, she's asleep. How long until you get to LA?**

** From Cody: Less than an hour…Probably. I took the fastest flight I could. **

Greyson set down the phone and came back to my bed. He continued to stroke my hair as I slept. Eventually, my front door opened and closed and feet trampled up the stairs. I woke up just as Cody and Greyson fist-bumped and Cody came into my room as Greyson left.

"Hi Angel, happy birthday," Cody whispered. "I left your present in Santa Fe, but my mum will bring it back. I've cancelled the last tour stops so I can be with you. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I've just been so busy. But you deserve better, and I hope you'll forgive me…How do you feel?"

Cody got into my bed, replacing Greyson's empty spot.

My eyes were puffy and my voice hurt. But his face here in front of me did take some pain away.

"Much better now that you're here."

**August: **

**Note: Okay, sorry for the excessive Greyson in the last two. I'm kind of in a Greyson mood. Haha, okay and August was the only month without a holiday so I had to use it as a birthday. But it's probably not factual for you guys reading this. My birthday's in April, so it wasn't for me either. But I hope you liked it! 143!**

**Pottergirl1: Aw, thanks! Haha, that made my day!**

** SydneyCrush: Aw, thanks…I have a huge fear of internet stalkers. LOL. My Twitter's been hacked in the past, my email's still being redirected to an unknown place as we speak (ya, I don't email anymore!) and I get viruses all the time so I'm like "NO PERSONAL INFORMATION!" Haha, thanks for understanding! **

** HiHowAreYou: Thanks soooo much! **


	52. Holiday Oneshots Part Three

**Note: Okay, last segment to our 50****th**** oneshot series! Hope you enjoy! _ _ _ _ means to insert your name…as you know. Oh btw this took a little longer than I'd hoped to post, because I was in New York City with my friends and there was no time to write. So, sorry, and enjoy!**

**September (Labor Day)**

The beach was sunny and the water was splashing invitingly on the warm seashore. Tom was building a sandcastle. Mrs. and Mr. Simpson were reading magazines (Mrs. Simpson fashion and Mr. Simpson golf). Alli and I were on our bellies tanning our backs, our cheeks pressed against the blanket and facing each other. Cody was bugging us.

"Will you come swimming with me _ _ _ _?"

"Maybe later," I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun soaking into my skin.

"Please, baby? I really want you to come…"

"Later…"

"Okay," Cody sighed. "Alli, will you come swimming with me?"

"Go find some friends," was Alli's loving response.

"Well my girl_friend _would rather tan with you then swim with me."

"I told you I'd go later," I murmured, my eyes still closed behind my sunglasses.

"That makes me pretty sad."

I sighed, and sat up.

"Cody, I'm sorry but I don't want to swim right now hon. But I promise you I'll go with you in about half an hour. Okay?"

Cody grinned, and took my hand.

"Okay," he said, and then he brought it to his lips and dropped it. I sunk back into the sand, resuming my position.

"Okay, so what were we talking about?" I asked Alli.

"Um…that cute guy at the Smoothie Shop," Alli said.

"Oh yeah…So the other day when I went in, he was wearing this-"

"What guy?" Cody interrupted.

Alli sighed.

"The tall one with the brown hair and green eyes."

"He's not that cute," Cody said defensively, as though worried I'd find another guy cute. He prodded my side with his fingertip. "Is he?"

"Don't be jealous," I laughed, not answering his question.

"But is he cute to you?"

"Cody," I sighed. "You're my boyfriend."

"You're not answering the question!"  
>"Cody," Alli sat up and tilted her Gucci shades up onto her head. "Can you go do something? She said she'd be ready to swim in half an hour, okay? Can you go find something to do in the meantime?"<p>

"No, I'm staying right here," he said simply, and Alli groaned, and then lay back down.

"So did you see that picture in the tabloid of that blue bikini Eva Longoria was wearing the other day?" I asked Alli.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Wasn't it so-"

"I love Eva Longoria!" Cody interrupted again.

Alli sighed heavily, and we were both quiet for a moment. Alli spoke up.

"Guess what? I got tickets to see One Direction for this summer. Madison and I are going, and we got backstage passes."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! You're so lucky! Who's your favorite, again?"

"She likes Harry," Cody interrupted yet again, and Alli glared at him.

"Okay," Alli sighed. "Can you go swimming with him, now, please? Because he's not going to leave us alone until you do."

"Fine," I sighed, sitting up and taking my sunglasses off. "Will you come too?"

Alli nodded, but I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes underneath those shades. Nevertheless, she got up and walked with Cody and me to the ocean.

"Yay," Cody said happily as we all waded in up to our thighs. "This is so fun, guys."

"Yes, a blast," Alli said sarcastically. We continued to go through the water until we were at our shoulders, and then allowed ourselves to float.

"How about we play marry date our dump?" Cody suggested.

"Kay," I said.

"I'll just listen," Alli floated out over the sea, her pink bikini contrasting against the bluish waves washing over her body.

"Okay," Cody said. "Marry date or dump me, Greyson Chance, and Josh Hutecherson?"

"Marry you," I said instantly. "Date Greyson, dump Josh."

"Cool," Cody grinned. "You go."

"Okay, marry date or dump Eva Longoria, Miley Cyrus, and Selena Gomez."

"But they're all so beautiful!" Cody said, thinking hard. "Hmm…Marry Eva Longoria because I am absolutely in love with her, date Miley, and dump Selena because Justin Bieber wouldn't be very happy about that."

"Miley has a boyfriend though," I said. "That Australian guy…Liam."

"All the more reason to date her," Cody said. "If she's into Australians."

"I have one for Cody," Alli spoke up. "Cody marry date or dump _ _ _ _, Eva Longoria who you are "in love" with, and…Kylie Jenner."

"Um," Cody bit his lip. I raised my eyebrows. This shouldn't be hard for him.

"Marry…Eva," Cody said. I glared at him.

"No," Cody said quickly. "Marry _ _ _ _...date Eva, and dump Kylie."

"Wow, Cody," I said, smirking even though I was far from happy. "Marry Eva? Really? Marry Eva?"

"Well she's the only one old enough to get married so I thought I had to choose her," Cody made up lamely.

"Liar," I said. "That's so mean, why would you say that? I chose you!"

"Sorry," he said. "Seriously, I was just kind of jealous because of the smoothie guy and I wanted to make you jealous so I-"

"Save it," I sighed. "I'm going in."

I swam in, and Cody and Alli followed. Alli and I lay back down on my towel and slipped my sunglasses on as Cody watched. He plopped down in the sand right in front of us and rested his head on his hands.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked me, reaching forward to fiddle with a strand of my wet hair.

"No," I said. "I'm just annoyed, that's all."

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

"It's all good," I replied. "But can you go and chill or something until we leave? I want a little time to ourselves."

"See?" Cody said. "You are mad."

"Cody," I groaned. "I'm not."

"But-"

"Cody!" This time Alli was the one to speak. She sat up on her beach blanket, took her glasses off and threw them at Cody. They bounced off his face as she exploded in anger. "She said she's not mad, so just leave it, okay? I didn't come to the beach to listen to you two figure out your relationship. I came to relax, and so did _ _ _ _. So you should too. Why don't you go lie on a blanket and just relax, alright?"

Cody nodded and I closed my eyes, finally at peace. But when I opened them a second later I found that Cody was now lying beside me on a beach blanket.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hello." I closed my eyes again, and turned the other way to face Alli instead.

"So," Cody said as I tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to relax. "You promise you're not mad?"

**September: **

** October (Halloween) **

"You're obnoxious, Cody."

"How am I obnoxious?"

"You called me fat!"

"I didn't call you fat, I swear. You're my girlfriend, and I love you. Why would I ever call you fat?"

Cody and I were at a Halloween party at the Jenner household. Everyone else was up dancing or playing kiddish Halloween games that Kendall Jenner thought would be fun, or kissing in the dark haunted house that Mrs. Jenner had paid almost ninety thousand dollars to have temporarily constructed in the dining hall. Cody and I were sitting in the only lit room in the house, the entrance hallway, arguing as always.

"I asked if my Katy Perry costume made my butt look big and you said no bigger than usual," I said angrily.

"So how is that wrong? I mean, the cupcake shorts look great on you! I didn't mean you looked fat, seriously! You take things the wrong way all the time!"

"Whatever," I said. "I'm going to go find some other guy and take things the wrong with him. I'll see you later."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cody called after me.

"It doesn't have to," I shot back. "My butt looks no bigger than usual!"

"See? That's what I mean about not making sense!"

I just kept walking, into the main part of the party. The dark and the music still didn't drown out his "I'm sorry" called after me.

"Hey," Kylie Jenner bounced over breezily. "How's it going, _ _ _ _?"

"Fine," I said, trying to hide my no-bigger-than-usual butt by shifting my weight to the front. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," she bobbed her head, and her little white maid tiara slipped a little. She reached up to straighten it. "I like your costume, Katy Perry."

I reached up and straightened the blue California Gurlz style wig. I had opted for a cupcake bra built into a camisole so I my stomach wasn't bare and I didn't look slutty, but Kylie obviously didn't care about that sort of thing. She was wearing an all lace, see through tank top with a black bra and matching short skirt and thigh high boots. Her hair was loose, and she wore pounds of makeup.

"I like yours too," I lied. "But aren't you cold?"

Kylie shrugged. "You get used to it…So where's Cody? He came, right?"

"Of course," I said. "He's…Well, he's over there actually."

Cody had just entered through the curtain to the party and was searching the crowd with his eyes.

"Maybe you should go say hi to him," I added, trying to resist the urge to run to him and cover his eyes so he didn't see Kylie's costume-Or their lack of.

"I thought you usually hung out together," Kylie frowned. "Are you still going out?"

"Totally," I said, so she didn't think he was fair game. "I was just…going to go to the bathroom and fix my makeup."

"Oh, good idea. I was totally going to point that out," she said, and I frowned. So I had a big butt and bad makeup. Happy Halloween to me.

"But hurry up," Kylie continued. "We're going to play spin the bottle in a few minutes in the haunted house, so go head over there when you're all set, doll."

I smiled and headed for the bathroom where I did my makeup cursing Kylie and Cody and everyone else in the world. When I was done, I headed out to the haunted house where groups of teenagers were assembling into a giant circle. I found my way into it, and realized I was planted right next to Kylie and across from Cody. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Okay," Kylie held up an empty merlot bottle and then put it in the middle. "I'll spin first."

She didn't hesitate in spinning it, and hesitated even less as it landed on an older boy with long dark hair and a Colgate smile. She pressed her lips on his, and they kissed as everyone else "whoo-d".

Thankfully, my turn wasn't next. We went clockwise and I was sitting to Kylie's left. I watched as Kendall Jenner kissed a Niall Horan lookalike, Cody's sister kiss the same guy (much to the his happiness and Cody's dismay) and a bunch of other couples kiss. When it was Cody's turn, I held my breath.

Please land on another dude, I begged silently. That would mean he didn't have to kiss anyone. But, it didn't land on another guy. Instead it landed on a girl. A girl in a Katy Perry costume sitting to the left of Kylie Jenner.

Cody eyed me anxiously, and then leaned forward. I didn't mind. I was glad he had to kiss me and not someone else. The bottle was almost pointing to Kylie, so the way I saw things I lucked out.

Cod swooped forward and planted his lips on my cheek, then sat back. Everyone else was yelling and laughing and shouting "real kiss" and "come on" and stuff like that, but it didn't matter. Cody and I were in our own world, a world that revolved solely on communicating through our eyes.

_I didn't know if it would be okay to kiss you,_ he seemed to be saying. _I'm hoping that was okay.  
><em>I gave him a little nod, and he frowned deeply, then his eyes traveled down to the shorts. They snapped back up to mine and he smiled a little.

That meant that he really didn't mean anything by it, and he thought I liked beautiful.

I nodded slightly again and then allowed a full smile to come out. Cody smiled back.

That meant I forgave him.

"Come here," I smiled, reaching out to him. He came over to me and I pulled him in, pressing my lips to his. The crowd quieted down, satisfied, and I pulled away.

"Come here," Cody said softly as the rest of the group went back to their game. Cody pulled me aside, and he spun me around before pulling me into his lap, where his hands traveled along my lower back to the pink, confetti covered cupcake on the seat of my shorts. His hands paused.

"Just so you know," he said, running his hands along my shorts. "I really love cupcakes."

I laughed as his hands tickled me a little.

"I know you do, Cody, I know you do."

**October:**

** November(Thanksgiving)**

"Ready to meet my entire family, babygirl?"

"Absolutely not," I replied. It was Thanksgiving and I was spending it with my boyfriend. But, he had invited his entire extended family over from Australia. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, best friends, everyone.

"Sure you are," Cody said cheerfully. "It's going to be fine…And you look very pretty, by the way."

I looked down at my black tank top and cardigan over a short skirt with red and orange and brown flowers with black lace. I'd straightened my hair to an inch within its life and it lay smooth, flat and blown out over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"I mean it," he put his arm around my shoulders. We were sitting on the couch in the entrance room waiting for the first knock on the door. As the second hand on the clock ticked, my stomach flipped more and more.

"Don't be nervous!" he exclaimed. "My family's very-Well, I'll be here with you the whole time."

"You're family's very what?" I said slowly.

"Well, they can be a little…Nothing, never mind. They're just slightly insane at times, but you'll be cool. You're kind of crazy too."

"Cody," I half-laughed, slapping his arm.

"But it's my favorite thing about you," he assured me. "I love crazy girls like you."

"I'm not _that _crazy," I giggled, pecking him on the cheek. In that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Cody, get that and entertain your relatives!" Angie called. "We're cooking!"

Cody's brother and sister came down the stairs and Alli opened the door. A man and woman with two little kids about Tom's age came in.

"Hello!" the man called in a booming voice.

"Hi Uncle Jack!" Tom and Alli hugged their uncle, and the woman, and then Cody asked them to sit. The little boy and girl sat with Tom and they played with the little magnetic fishing game Tom had brought out.

"Uncle Jack, Aunt Colbie, this is my girlfriend _ _ _ _," Cody introduced me.

"Nice to meet you," I said nervously, shaking both their hands.

"She's too pretty for you, Cody," Aunt Colbie spoke up. I laughed, and so did Cody.

"How did you two meet?" Uncle Jack asked.

Cody told the story, and they were a wonderful audience, laughing and aww-ing at the right parts.

"See?" Cody breathed into my ear, making it off like he was giving me a hug and kissing my hair. "They're not bad, right?"

I nodded, and his arms casually found their way to my waist, and he locked his hands around my middle. Cody's Uncle Jack was telling him some story that revolved around golf, and Cody was listening intently. That is, until Jack and Colbie were interrupted by the kids.

There were two, a boy and a girl. The girl wore her fair blonde hair pulled into two braids, and she had jaunty set freckles and eyebrows. She was about eight or nine, and wearing a pink silk dress with Mary Janes and knee socks. The boy was a little younger with similar features and wore a blazer and gray slacks.

Despite the kid's innocent outfits, they seemed a little presumptuous to me. My suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke.

"Ew!" she said to her mother. "Why is Cody hugging that girl like that?"

Cody looked down at his hands, and then took them off of me.

"I'm sorry," Colbie apologized and gave her daughter a "look".

"Don't worry about," Cody said breezily.

"You're gross, Cody," the little girl said.

"I missed you too, Amanda," Cody said, reaching out and tousling the little girl's hair. She brushed him off and then addressed me.

"I'm Amanda," she said importantly. "I'm Cody's favorite girl, not you. You're old. Get over yourself, grandma."

"Amanda," Jack scolded his daughter. "Apologize right now and then go take a ten minute time out in the car."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Fine," she said. "Sorry, grandma."

"Twenty minutes," Colbie called after the little girl as she ran outside. She stuck out her tongue through the window as she ran past me.

"I'm so sorry for her," Colbie said, standing up and shaking her head.

Cody didn't reply, and neither did I, but the awkwardness was spared as Angie and Brad came out of the kitchen and greeted their family excitedly. The doorbell rang again, and Alli answered it.

Cody sat back on the couch and pulled me with him.

"Sorry about her," he said. "My least favorite cousin…But coming in right now are my second cousins, Kata and Neal. They don't have kids."

Two newly married people in their early twenties came over to Cody and I, and Cody introduced me.

"Wow, you're beautiful _ _ _ _," Kata, a dark haired woman with narrow shoulders and wide hips said, sitting down across from us into the newly vacated seats.

"Aw, thanks so much," I said, smiling. "So are you."

"No, seriously," she reached out and fingered a lock of my silky hair. "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

I laughed. "Aussie."

"Probably so she can think about Cody in the shower," added Neal, a tall guy with floppy dark hair and long eyelashes. He laughed at his own joke, but his wife smacked him and Cody sighed.

"Really Neal? Is that necessary?"

"Kind of," he shrugged.

"Neal!" Kata hit him again. "Stop it! They're teenagers!"

"So? I'm sure they've still done some crazy stuff. I mean, the girl's American, Jess."

I hid my face in my hands, ready to turn invisible and Cody put his arms around me.

"You're the worst," he said to Neal as the latter laughed.

"Come on," Kata sighed, taking his arm. They walked over to mingle with the family members already there.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said. "He didn't mean to make that awkward, he's just a jokester and doesn't know when to turn it off."

I nodded, but rolled my eyes, and Coy stroked my hair. While we'd been talking to his second cousins, the house had filled with Australians.

"Hello, Monica," Cody waved over a sort of lost looking young woman holding a baby, and the hand of a small child.

"Hi Cody," she said, looking relieved that she'd found someone to converse with.

"This is _ _ _ _, my girlfriend," he said.

"Treat her right, not like Eric treated me," Monica said, running a hand through her tired blonde waves.

"Right," Cody said. "How's that situation going anyway?"

"I said goodbye to him officially," Monica replied. "The divorce papers were finalized last night."

"Congratulations," Cody said unsurely, and Monica smiled.

"Thanks so much…The only problem is now little Anna and Marie here don't have a daddy anymore."

I frowned sadly for the baby and little blonde girl she gestured to.

"Are you married to Cody?" the little girl asked me shyly. She was tiny with a little white dress and heels and a matching hat.

"Oh," I laughed a little in surprise. "No, sweetie."

"Not yet," Cody said, crouching down to be level with the little girl. "Soon, though. Just a few more years."

Monica laughed, and the little girl smiled.

"How would you like to be the flower girl in the wedding?" Cody asked her, still leaned over. "You'll be…almost seven then. Does that sound good?"

She nodded.

"Cody," Monica giggled. "She's two. You're planning to get married in the next five years?"

"Of course," Cody replied casually. "I'm in love with this girl; I'd marry her now if I could. I've already asked her."

"And she said yes?" Monica asked with some surprise.

"Yep," Cody said.

"Liar," I giggled, slapping his arm. "I said maybe..."

"Yeah, but do you remember that night you fell asleep in my hotel room in London?"

I nodded.

"I asked you then and you said yes. I even have it on video."

"That was the night I accidently drank like, four cups of alcohol because the hotel sent it up instead of water," I laughed. "Then fell asleep."

"Yes, but if drunken engagements are legal in Vegas they're legal here," Cody smirked.

"But it wasn't legal that I drank, so technically it was illegal," I said, watching as Monica laughed in near hysterics at our antics.

Cody smiled wide, and leaned close to me, our foreheads touching.

"Guess what, baby?"

"What?"

"There's no drinking age in London."

I laughed, and he pressed his lips to mine for a moment.

Eventually, Monica asked me to hold her baby so she could dig out her phone to show Cody a picture, and I did.

"Aw, she's so cute," I said, looking into the sleeping bundle's face.

"Isn't she?" Monica smiled. "Her name's Nusi."

"Hi Nusi," I smiled, as the baby looked up at me. She opened her mouth, and I expected her to yawn, but instead she threw up all over my face.

"Oh my god," I gasped, covered in baby vomit.

"Oh," Monica took the baby from me, and apologized. "She has a stomach disorder, I probably should have warned you. Are you aright?"

"Never better," I said, standing up. When I came back from washing the baby throw up off me, Monica was talking to Alli and Cody waved me over. I sat beside him and he put his arm around me.

"This is my Nana," Cody said as an old lady approached us. She was obviously the head of the family, and when she spoke everybody stopped what they were doing to listen. She sat in front of Cody and me.

"So," she croaked. "This is your new girlfriend, huh Cody?"

The house silenced as literally every single person, including the children, looked over.

"Yes, Nana," Cody said tensing up. "Her name's _ _ _ _. Isn't she beautiful?"

The wrinkly old lady shrugged.

"I've seen prettier."

All Cody's relatives exchanged looks, and Cody held me protectively.

"Well, I think she's perfect," Cody said stiffly. "So how've you been, Nana?"

"I don't want to talk about me, I'm boring," his grandmother snapped. "I want to hear about your relationship. How long have you been dating?"

"A year and a half," Cody answered.

"Well, doesn't she talk?" Cody's nana asked, looking at me. "Do you talk?"

"Yes," I said, sort of quietly. "It's very nice to meet you. I like your blouse."

She waved off the compliment, and leaned forward to me. "So," she said her voice gravely and sort of frightening. "Have you and Cody done it yet?"

I stood up quickly, and Cody stiffened.

"Excuse me," I said. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Is that a yes?" the old lady called after me, cackling evilly. I ran into the bathroom, and closed the door and I heard Cody stand up.

"Do you see what you did?" Cody asked his voice raising. "You scared her away. This is why I didn't want her to meet you all. So far she's been thrown up on, insulted, you lovely people have brought up sex in front of her twice. This is not what I want my girlfriend to see when she meets my family!"

Everybody laughed, and I heard Cody get angry.

"It's not funny! Don't you understand what this girl means to me?"

"Cody, chill."

"Yeah, everything's okay, honey."

"Don't worry about it!"

I heard Cody's grandmother speak, and everything went silent.

"Well, Cody," she said. "Look how well she handled it. It's a mark of how much she loves you that she didn't go home the second that Amanda here called her ugly and old. She ran to the bathroom, but look how much it took to get her to leave your side."

I laughed a little and opened the door, then walked back out to Cody. He wrapped his arms around me.

"They're crazy," he whispered to me and he kissed me softly on the lips, right there in front of his entire family.

"See?" his grandmother spoke up again. "She passed the test. Everything's okay, Cody. And you know what else?"

"What?" Cody asked, running his hands through my hair.

"The girl's a keeper."

**November:**

** December (Christmas)**

"Wake up, darling, it's Christmas."

I opened my eyes to see darkness all around me, and Cody's angelic face looming two feet in front of me. I stretched a little and sat up, tousle haired and sleepy eyed.

"It's Christmas," Cody repeated.

"It's also four a.m.," I yawned. "Can't you wake me up in five hours?"

"You forget," Cody sat down at the edge of his bed, where I had slept the night before, and I noticed he was fully clothed.

"Forget what?" I frowned.

"Forget I'm going on tour today," he said. "I leave in an hour, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Obviously. It was all coming back to me now. Last night I had slept in his bed with him because I couldn't stand to be apart from him. I'd cried myself to sleep while he stroked my hair and promised me a million phone calls and texts a day.

"Oh yeah," I repeated, but this time in a totally different tone. I felt my throat constrict as tears filled my eyes, clearing them from bleary dried tears and sleep.

"Don't start to cy again," he said, quickly, collecting my and fitting me into his arms. "Please, I can't handle it again. Don't you dare cry, okay darling?"

I nodded, and the tears perched themselves at my lashes, armed and ready for action.

"I wanted to give you your present," he said softly.

"You gave me it last night," I flashed him the glittering, oceanic mystic topaz fitted onto my ring finger.

"Well seeing you cry last night made me think," he said. "So I went out and got you this."

He got up off his bed and went to his closet, and pulled out a huge wooden box with holes in the top.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity driving out sadness for a moment. I stood up.

"Well," Cody said, putting the box next to the bed. It tottered for a moment as though something inside had re-distributed it is weight. Something big enough to move a box. Something alive. "Why don't you sit back down?"

Cody pushed me gently down onto his bed, and then sat beside me, one arm around my waist and the other on my knee. "When I'm on tour you get lonely, right?"

"Super lonely," I agreed. "I miss snuggling with you late at night when I'm watching TV, like we do usually."

"I have a solution," Cody grinned. "So that you don't go find another guy who's free to snuggle all the time."

"I'd never do that," I promised. "I love you too much."

"Either way," Cody shrugged. "Why don't you open that box?"

I reached down and undid the top latch.

"I'm scared," I said, not lifting the cover yet. Whatever was inside moved again and the box thumped.

"Don't be, I promise you'll love it," Cody said.

I lifted the cover and squealed in delight. Inside was a tiny little Pomeranian puppy with a blue collar and a pink nose.

"Oh, Cody," I threw myself into his arms and he held me close.

"His name's Scout," Cody grinned. "Now you'll have somebody to cuddle with when I'm gone."

He kissed me softly as the puppy clambered out of the box and into out laps. He licked my hand as Cody continued to kiss me, fervently but still gently. His famous goodbye kiss. He pulled away eventually, and the puppy barked a tiny hopeful bark.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Cody said. "I love you."

"I love you too…But Cody?"

"Yes?"

"We still have an hour until you leave…Do you think maybe we can cuddle one last time before you leave?"

"Of course," Cody laughed happily. "After all, I'll need to teach Scout how it's done."

I laughed.

"Merry Christmas."

**Note: Okay, that's the end of the fiftieth oneshot series! So onto business as usual, haha. Request if you'd like, just give me your name, a brief description, and what you want to happen. Thanks for reading, and please review! 143!**


	53. The Face

** For SydneyCrush**

"Oh God," my friend Cheney rolled her eyes. "Here come more. Why is it we can't even dance without guys coming over and acting like idiots?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe because of Jordan's dress? Way to outshine us, Jor."

My other friend looked down at her silvery, satiny, sequin mini dress. She laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault…It was on sale."

"Yeah, and so were these shoes," another of my friends, Jamie, said sarcastically as she lifted her foot into the air. Her neon high heels that had obviously cost well over a sale budget sparkled.

We had all dressed up for a night at the famous Under 21 Club in New York City, and we were excited. The only problem was, boys kept coming up to us to flirt, and they were all either really, really pushy or really, really ugly.

I was wearing a purple tube dress and I'd crimped my hair. My makeup was perfect, and I knew I looked good. And so did my friends. So that would be the explanation for the boys that were coming up to us.

Two had blonde hair, one had light brown, and one chocolate brown. They immediately started dancing with us.

"I'm Jake," I heard the tallest blonde call to Jordan over the pounding bass of The Motto.

"I'm Cody," the other blonde called to me as we danced. He was kind of cute, with longish hair and aqua-hazel eyes. He was really tall and wore dark jeans, a jacket, and a t shirt.

"I'm Sydney," I said back, not really dancing anymore. I just kind of wanted to have fun with my friends, no boys. Definitely not this Cody kid.

"How are you this evening, Sydney?"

"Fine…"

I tried to turn around, but my other friends were busy dancing with the boys that had chosen them. When Jake started to grind on Jordan, the others followed in his lead. Cody looked at me apprehensively, and my eyes widened.

Hell no. He better not touch me. I remembered a little trick I had seen on YouTube on how to make people you didn't want to talk to go away. This girl named Jenna Marbles had said to make "the face."

"The face" consisted of pulling your jawbone back as far as you could, bugging your eyes and looking downright terrified. It was actually pretty funny, and I figured it would work. So, trying not to laugh, I made "the face".

Cody looked up at me just as I started, and I saw his lips turn into a smile.

He made "the face" right back, and then I started to laugh.

"I see you're a Jenna Marbles fan," he chuckled, and I nodded. "Well, I've seen that video. It's how to avoid talking to people you don't want to talk to, correct? I don't want to be unwelcome, so I guess I'll see you around…"

He started to walk away, and something clicked in my head. He wasn't really like his friends, he didn't seem to want to make me uncomfortable. So I called after him.

"Wait, do you want to sit down or something?" I asked.

Cody paused. "Oh, you don't have to…"

"No I want to," I replied. My friends were now having way more fun than I was with their new "friends".

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Totally," I said, and I followed him over to a table. We sat and ordered drinks, then Cody spoke.

"So you like Jenna Marbles, huh?"

"Yeah, I think she's so funny," I said, taking a long sip of my virgin piña colada. "My favorite video is her Justin Bieber one."

"Oh that was hilarious," Cody laughed. "But not as funny as when she dressed up as Drake to do the cinnamon challenge."

I laughed, and he laughed again until we were both just sitting there laughing our heads off.

"This is pretty fun," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think so too…I'm so glad you decided to use the face instead of one of her other ideas. I don't think I could have handled you spontaneously planking or spontaneously peeing your pants."

I laughed some more.

"So what else are you into?" Cody asked.

"I like a lot of things," I said. "I'm into modeling and singing and I just like to hang out with my friends."

"That's pretty cool," Cody said.

"What do you like to do?"

"Swim and sing," he said. "Also I like to hang out with my friends…So we have a few things in common, it looks like."

"Yay," I smiled just as our friends came over.

"Oh my god, Sydney," Jordan blurted out. "Guess what? Jake's loud, just like I am. And we both like to take pictures. We have so much in common!"  
>"That's great," I smiled at her and Jake's interlocked hands. My other friends babbled on about how nice their guys were, and how they all had soooo much in common. Nobody was more excited than Jordan, however, who wouldn't stop chatting.<p>

"I've gotta get out of here," Cody said standing up. "But here's my number. Do you maybe want to call me sometime or something?"

He handed me a slip of paper, and I smiled down at it.

"Yes, totally," I said.

And to think, I thought as he walked away. If I hadn't made "the face" we would have never gotten to know each other. I was most definitely going to call him. He was cute and funny, and we had a lot in common.

Thank you, Jenna Marbles!

**Note: Okay, that was pretty bad, I know…And I bet it was worse if you didn't know who Jenna Marbles was. Haha, if you don't I suggest you check her out. She's pretty funny, and kind of my role model. Thanks for reading, and please review! 143! **

** SydneyCrush: Did you like it? Will you write me one now? Haha, I feel like we're trading…I don't know what I want to happen and I don't know with who, so the choice is yours! Either Cody, Greyson, or Eben? Thanks, 143! **


	54. Safe And Secure

**General Character Oneshot**

** _ _ _ _ Means Insert Your Name Here**

** *Reader's Discretion advised. There is stronger themes and language so if you don't like, don't read.* **

"Why did you have to wear that dress tonight?" Trenton asked, snaking an arm around my waist.

I shrugged and looked down at my green tank dress. It was cute enough, with little rhinestones around the neckline and hem. I'd paired with black ballet flats and left my hair down. I'd figured it was okay to wear to a party at Trenton's friend's house, and that was where we were going. We were walking up the long driveway to the mansion, and I could already hear the pounding bass of Dance by Big Sean.

"It's comfortable," I said. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's not sexy enough," Trenton purred.

I blushed awkwardly.

"Well it's comfortable," I muttered again under my breath. Unfortunately, this happened too often.

Trenton was everything a boyfriend should be. Tall, strong, a star quarterback at his high school and almost three years older than me, with killer blue eyes and brown spiky hair. He wore too much cologne and a haughty smirk with his high cheekbones and arching eyebrows.

But, since he was so much older, he held the dominance in our relationship so he pushed me around a lot. He told me what clothes to wear, what friends to talk to, what music to like, what to say, and how to act. And sometimes I'd try to break up with him because I never felt right, but he'd just win me back by buying me a pearl necklace or new outfit.

Besides, we'd been dating exclusively for three months, and if we broke up I seriously doubt anybody would be interested. The previous guy friends I had had were scared away by Trenton when we'd started to date. He didn't want me to be friends with other guys. I hadn't so much as talked to a boy my age other than Trenton in the last three months, so I'd forgotten how to talk to them. And without flirting, how could you get a boyfriend?

"Seriously babe," Trenton continued. "You've got the hottest bod under all those clothes."

We were almost at the door when Trenton pulled me behind a bush and pushed me up against the house's wall. He pressed his hot lips onto mine so forcefully I couldn't breathe. A second later he pulled away and his lips connected with the skin on my collarbone. He started to suck the skin above my heart and his hands were all over my body.

"Trenton," I whispered as he forced me harder into the stone wall. "Please stop it."

"I was saying you had a hot body under all these clothes…How about we take some of them off?"

"No, stop," I said, trying to pull away, but he was too strong.

He reached behind me for my dress zipper, and I struggled to push him off of me. It didn't work, and he got my zipper half down.

"Trenton, seriously," I finally succeeded in getting away, and I moved about five feet from him as I zipped my dress back up. "We're in public."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my waist. He tilted my chin up forcefully and forced me to meet his eyes.

"If I tell you to do something, you'll do it. Do you understand me?"

I tried to look away, but he just tilted my chin higher and I felt my jawbone creak.

"I said do you understand me?" He was whispering but his voice had never scared me more. It was rough and angry and snarling.

"Yes," I squeaked, and he released me. I felt tears sting my eyes as he took my hand and led me up the steps to his friend's house as though nothing had happened.

I was instantly greeted by the smell of beer, cheap perfume, and ax body spray. The smells did not match the three story mansion…The building was classy, but the people in it, apparently, were not.

Trenton waved to his dancing friends through the strobe-lit darkness. Trenton disappeared for a second, but then came back with two red plastic cups.

"Bottoms up," he handed me one and then drained his cup. I looked into mine and saw bubbly amber colored liquid.

"Trenton, this is beer…"

"No shit," was his elegant response.

"I don't drink," I handed the cup back to him, and he chugged it. Then he grabbed two more beers off the table next to us and drank those too.

"Trenton," I said imploringly. "You're driving me home."

I watched as he crushed the cups and threw them behind him, and then got handed another by a passing blonde girl. He brought it to his lips and drained it in one gulp.

"Trenton," I said again, sharply. "Please, please don't drink anymore. That's your fifth beer and we've only been here a few minutes."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Trenton drawled, grabbing my hand. "Come with me, and we'll see who's really in charge here."

He yanked my arm and pulled me up a full flight of stairs, and into a bedroom. The strobe lights and thumping music were drown out as he closed the door. I felt a cricket of fear run across my stomach.

"Now you listen and you listen good," Trenton yelled drunkenly. He staggered a little as he tried to stand straight. "If I want to drink, that's my business. You'll just close your mouth and bring me another damn beer when I say so."

I didn't reply, just looked down at my feet. This wasn't right. No necklace was worth this…I should break up with him.

"Don't you dare ignore me, girl!" Trenton shouted. "Do you hear me? You are useless, you ugly stupid slut! Useless!"

He spat on the floor and my eyes widened in fear as he came towards me.

"Useless girls like you are only good for one thing," Trenton drawled, and he pushed me down ont0 the bed.

"Don't," I tried to push him off of me, but he climbed on top of me anyway and started messing with his belt.

"HELP!" I screamed, as loud as physically possible. "SOMEBODY COME HELP ME!"

"Shut up," Trenton snarled. He had never looked uglier to me as he swore and said terrible, terrible things. His eyes were clouded, his swagger drunk, and he pressed a hand into my mouth silencing me.

"There's only one- no, two things a girl like you will ever be good for," Trenton went on. "One is getting me more beer and the other…Well, you're about to find out what the other is."

I squirmed, trying to get away.

"Do what I say!" screamed Trenton. "And stop fighting me, because I swear to God if you keep doing this I'll-"

"You'll what?" the door banged open and a boy walked in. He was blonde, and taller than Trenton, but he looked a little younger. Maybe my age or a year older.

Trenton got off of me and I stood up, gasping for breath since he'd been covering my nose and mouth.

"This is none of your business," Trenton said to the boy. "You can go."

He turned back to me. "I'm not done dealing with you, you filthy little slut. You're ugly, and you'll never be pretty. Hell, I don't even know why I put up with you. You don't even put out, and I'm sick of it. Sick of it!"

Trenton grabbed my arm and dragged me to him.

"Stop it," I said, trying to pull away. "You're hurting me, let go!"

Trenton just squeezed my wrist tighter, and I felt the bones creaking, about to break.

"Now you listen to me. You have thirty seconds to get your act together. Drink a beer, you hideous creature, and then bring me three more. Maybe after that you'll look pretty enough for me to f-"

"Excuse me," the boy came forward and pried Trenton's hand off my wrist. "Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"Go mind your own business, pretty boy."

"You're talking to a girl like that, and that is my business. Look, I don't know your story but I seriously doubt finding it out would make talking to this girl like this okay," he said. He spoke with an accent, and his eyes darted to me every few seconds as though making sure I was okay.

"Just go away," Trenton drawled, reaching for me. I cowered behind the blonde boy, even though I didn't know him. He took my lead, and stepped in front of me, shielding me from Trenton.

"Leave her be," the boy said calmly. "Or I'll call the police. It seems like you've been drinking tonight, haven't you? And I seriously doubt your little friends will be happy with you if you get them busted."

"You're here too," Trenton whispered, looking scared. Well, scared and drunk. I knew the cops scared him a lot, because he had done so many things that they could still catch him for. Assault and battery, vandalism, and disturbing the peace were just a few of his past charges.

"I'm not drinking," the blonde kid said still in that calm voice. "I live four doors away, my mum sent me down here to check this out and see if there's an adult here. Which, apparently, there isn't. The kid who owns this house's mother isn't going to be very happy when she finds out, is she?"

He took out his phone threateningly, and Trenton's eyes widened. He tried to taunt this kid, but it was obviously not working. "You don't scare me."

He laughed. "Why don't you just go tell your friends to clear out, and I'll take this girl home? _I _haven't had anything to drink, and I doubt she wants to get into a car with you anyway. Am I right, angel?"

I nodded and felt goose bumps. Not the creepy kind of goose bumps I got when Trenton tried to take my clothes off, but a different kind. This was more like a sweet song playing in the background of a movie or something.

I liked this kid.

"Babe," Trenton said, his eyes glazed over. "Babe, come here."

He reached out to me, but I stuck right by the blonde's side.

"Trenton, it's over," I whispered. "We're done."

Trenton rolled his eyes, and then staggered out of the room drunkenly. The blonde boy turned to me.

"Are you alright?" his voice was soft and sweet, and the way he looked at me was like magic.

"I'm fine now," I said, smiling up at him. "Thanks to you."

He grinned.

"I'm Cody," he said. "Pleasure to meet you."

It was my turn to grin.

"Hi Cody, I'm Single."

**Note: Heyyy! Please review! …that's all I've got to say. Thanks, 143!**


	55. Bubbly

**General Character Oneshot**

** (Put on Bubbly by Colbie Caillat to make it better! The lyrics won't match up to the part you're at in the story, but it makes a good background song…)**

"I think somebody needs a little nap…" Cody's voice was soft and sweet, and tickled my ear as he snuggled me in his arms. I yawned, but shook my head.

"No," I laughed, much like a child. "I'm not…tired."

My eyes drifted close even as I spoke. The rain outside pouring down onto the soft, sweetly smelling spring grass was like a lullaby. The sky was gray and clouded and humid. We were inside in Cody's house, all alone. It was early in the morning, but we'd been up all night.

_I've been awake for awhile now_

_ You got me feeling like a child now. _

_ Because every time I see your bubbly face, _

_ I get the tingles in a silly place. _

Cody picked me up off the couch and held me like a baby, then walked with me in his arms all the way to his room. He pushed the door open with his hip, and then walked to his bed. He set me down on top, and then leaned over me and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled away, but just a little. I saw his smiling face closer than I ever had; I could count his freckles and see the burst of color around his irises. I felt goose bumps, and then I smiled like an idiot.

_It starts in my toes, and i crinkle my nose. _

_ Wherever it goes, I always know_

_ That you make me smile, please stay for awhile_

_ Now, just take your time, wherever you go._

"Don't leave me," I whispered as he trailed kissed on my lips and jaw.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered back.

He climbed into his soft bed with me, and pulled the covers up over us. His soft t shirt rubbed against my bare arms, and the feel of his sweatpants against my shorts made me smile again.

_The rain is falling on my windowpane, _

_ But we are hiding in a safer place. _

_ Under covers feeling dry and warm, _

_ You give me feelings that I adore. _

"You look so beautiful right now," Cody murmured, and I snuggled into his chest. He held me close in his arms and rested his cheek on my head. I felt so warm and safe and comfortable in his arms, more secure than I ever had been before.

_But what am I gonna say? _

_ When you make me feel this way?_

_ I just…hmm…._

"How about you close your eyes now?" he suggested, still in that soft, beautiful voice. I complied, and sank into a deep sleep right in his arms. He kissed my forehead and then allowed himself to drift off too…

…Awhile later, Cody woke up still in the same position. I was asleep next to him, and looking relaxed and peaceful. He grinned to himself, and leaned forward a little. He brushed a strand of soft hair away from my face and watched me breath for awhile.

_I've been asleep for awhile now,_

_ You tucked me in just like a child now. _

_ Cuz every time you hold me in your arms, _

_ I'm comfortable to feel your warmth. _

I felt his lips on my jaw line, and I started a little.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away from the little kiss he had been giving me. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I grinned and snuggled closer into him.

"You didn't," I whispered back. "This is still the most beautiful dream I've ever had, Cody."

He smiled and pushed me hair out of my eyes with one hand, keeping the other secure around my waist.

"It's not a dream, babygirl."

_Cuz you make me smile, _

_ Even just for awhile…_

**Note: Okay, I thought that was a cute song so I had to do it…So I need your opinion on something. There's another oneshot I wrote, but I'm sort of worried about posting it. It's a true story that happened a few years ago, but it's remarkably sad and one of the characters representing the person it happens to dies. I don't know if that'd be too strong, because I don't want anyone to get upset by my oneshots! So let me know if you think I should post it, and I'm asking you guys as both fanfiction writers and readers. So, yeah, let me know! 143! **


	56. What He'd Give

**General Character Oneshot **

** (_ _ _ _ Means Insert your name here. This is a true story that broke my heart, so I wanted to put it into a oneshot and see what I can do. But this plotline was NOT MY IDEA. Also, this one might be too strong, so reader's discretion advised!)**

The motorcycle shot through the cool, silent night air. The only lights around were ones from the scarce farmhouses, and there were only one about every ten minutes. I buried my face in his cool leather jacket, gripping his waist tighter as we soared along.

"Cody, I'm cold," I whispered into his ear, feeling his hair tickle my lips from under his helmet.

"We're almost there," he called over the engine. "But you know what? I need you to take my jacket off of me and put it on yourself."

I hesitated. His jacket was sort of his lifeline; everybody knew to wear leather on a motorcycle because if you fell off the leather would take most of the street burns so you'd come out virtually unscathed…Unless of course, your jacket burnt up completely. I was already wearing a pair of leather pants and one of his old leather jackets, but the cold still bit at me.

"Are you sure?" I yelled, and he nodded underneath his helmet. He helped me to get the jacket off of him, and I put it on.

"Thank you," I said, resting my head on his back again. He started to speed up a little, and then kept going faster and faster.

We were literally soaring now. The ground was barely under the bike as he hurtled along the winding road. I felt Cody tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked into his ear.

"Nothing, baby," he replied soothingly, but there was a catch in his voice. We kept going so fast that things only blurred in front of me before they were gone.

"Cody?" I asked. "Could you maybe slow down a little?"

He didn't reply, just kept going. The bike jerked, and I jumped.

"Cody, slow down," I called to him.

"I will in a second," he said.

The bike lurched forward again.

"Seriously, you have to slow down now!"

"I will if you do something for me," he called back.

"Anything!" I gripped his waist tighter, feeling his warmth through his thin sweatshirt.

"I need you to take my helmet off and put it on your head, darling."

"No," I said. "I don't need it, I'm not driving."

"Please," he said, and I heard the catch in his voice again. I felt butterflies crowd into my stomach. What was going on?

"Okay," I said, wanting that catch, whatever it was, to disappear. I reached up and took the helmet off. His golden hair breathed in the wind as I placed the helmet on my head.

I buckled the strap, realizing that here I was protected with a helmet and all leather, on the back of a motorcycle, and there he was in nothing but a sweatshirt and jeans driving it.

"Now will you slow down?"

"After you take my bracelet."

He held out his wrist, and I tore off the blue string band and shoved my wrist through it. "Slow down!"

"Not yet…I need you to give me a hug first."

What the hell kind of game was he playing? But I complied and hugged him as tightly as I could. He tried to hug me back without taking his hands off the wheels, and the effort broke my heart.

"Now tell me that you love me, okay?"

"I love you, Cody Robert Simpson."

"Do you mean it?"

"With every ounce of me," I said back, holding onto him tighter.

"You've made me so happy," Cody said, and I heard the catch in his voice break, and then shake. "I love you too, okay? And I know that one day you'll understand that I did this because of how much I love you. You're my everything, and I know that you're going to have the most beautiful life. Please always remember how much I love you."

"Cody, what the hell's going on?"

But in that moment, we flew higher and faster than ever. The bike was off the road now, flying through the air and off course.

"Cody!" I screamed.

The bike was gone. It fell out of the air, but we kept flying. Flying and flying until we hit the ground, and everything went black.

The next morning two children were found at the side of the road. A boy and a girl. They had been in a motorcycle accident the previous night.

The girl was found wearing a helmet and two leather coats, but wasn't carrying a motorcycle license. She was going to be okay, just a little banged up with two broken ribs and second degree burns on her face. She had been in shock when they found her.

The boy was carrying the license, and it had been his bike. He was driving, but was found in only a ragged sweatshirt and a pair of jeans half burnt up from the road. He had suffered third degree burns all over his body and had broken all of his ribs, his collar bone, his legs and his left arm. He had lost a too much blood.

The boy was dead.

Police analysis had found out the truth of the story. Closer examination of the bike told them that the break lines had broken, and had been broken. The boy had told the girl that everything was okay, but to take his helmet and jacket.

He knew only one of them would come out alive, and he had chosen for it to be her. According to the girl, he had asked for her hug and for her love. She had gladly given it, not knowing that in only a few short minutes he'd be unable to feel anymore.

He had wanted to hear her voice…

He had wanted to feel her touch…

And he had. And his family thanked the girl for making his last moments on earth the happiest that they possibly could've been. As for the girl…

She grew to be old and happy. But for the rest of her life, she wore a blue bracelet around her wrist. It was the one secret she still shared with the only boy she had ever loved. A huge mystery.

At least for some people.

**Note: Okay, I added in the bracelet part but the rest is true. How sad is that? :( Only obviously it didn't happen to Cody because CODY SIMPSON WILL NEVER EVER DIE! Okay? ;) Review please,143!**


	57. Lesson Learned

**General Character Oneshot**

"Guys, we can't surf here."

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

I pointed. "See those seals out there? That's why."

It was sunset, and my boyfriend Cody, his friend Jake, and I were by ourselves on the beach. We were wearing wetsuits and had our boards. The boys were ready to surf, but I was not.

"Aw, is my little princess afraid of seals?" Cody scooped me up in his arms, and threw me over his shoulder. He waded into the water as though he was going to throw me, and I pounded against his back gently with my fists.

"Cody," I laughed. "Put me down."

"If you say so," he said, and he put my ankles in Jake's open hands. He grabbed my wrists, and they swung me over the water.

"One," they called simultaneously, like they were going to let go. "Two…"

"Cody, Jake! Seriously, stop! Let me down!"

Jake took my request too literally and dropped my ankles. I fell into the water.

"Really?" I asked, sitting in knee deep water. "Really, Jake?"

He shrugged and gave me that quirky little half smile of his. "You said to put you down, right?"

I stood up, using Cody to keep my balance, and then got out of the water.

"Okay, guys, let's get our boards!" Jake said, but I ran in front of him and collected the surf boards.

"No," I said, putting them in a pile and then sitting down on top.

"No?" Jake asked in surprise.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because," I said, not budging. "There are seals out there."

"Okay, I know you're scared of seals," Cody said exasperatedly. "But-"

"I'm not scared of seals," I picked up a pile of sand and threw it at his stomach to quiet him. It bounced off and scattered back to the ground.

"Then why won't you surf?" he came over and sat down beside me on the pile of boards. He put his arms around me and pressed his lips to my temple. His speech was muffled by my skin. "You love to surf."

"Yeah, I do." I leaned closer into him and I felt his fingertips press affectionately into the wetsuit at my waist. "But when the seals come inland, so do their hunters. I'm not scared of seals, but I am scared of sharks."

"I've been surfing since I was old enough to walk and I've never seen so much as a shark fin," Cody assured me. "We'll be fine."

"Now could you please get your butt off our boards?" Jake asked, taking a grip at my ribcage and lifting me off of them.

"Stop lifting me," I grumbled. That was the problem with hanging out with two almost six feet tall, athletic Australian boys. They were strong, and while I wasn't really light when I didn't want to be, they could always pick me and move me at will.

"You don't complain when you're tired," pointed out Jake grabbing his board and dusting it off.

"That's because it's not a problem then. When I don't want to walk and you carry me, that's perfectly fine."

Cody and Jake laughed, and Cody handed me my surfboard.

"Okay, let's go."

"No," I said, grabbing one each of their hands. I dragged my feet in the sand, but it didn't help. They just dragged me along to the water's edge. "Please, Cody. Jake. Don't."

"Sweetheart," Jake sighed, putting his arm around me. "There are no sharks, and even if they were you'd be perfectly okay. I'll protect you, okay?"

"No," Cody pushed him away and took his place. "I'll protect you."

"See?" Jake chuckled. "You've got two bodyguards alright? You'll be fine."

"Seriously," my chin wobbled. "Please don't go…"

"This is why girl's shouldn't surf," Jake groaned as Cody looked at me tender eyed.

"Aw, Jake, she's terrified," Cody said as the last bit of sun went down. "Come here, darling…"

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close, then tilted my chin way up to look at him. I knew Cody, and I knew the one thing he loved if not more than me, just as much, was surfing. We'd come all the way out here, and I knew he wasn't leaving until he caught a wave.

"Everything's okay," he assured me in a low voice, his eyes affectionate and warm. "You'll be with me, okay angel? If you want you can wait on the sand and I'll catch one or two quick waves and we'll be on our way home…How does that sound?"

"No, it's dark," I said. I knew that they went out far to surf, and I wouldn't be able to see them. Besides, there were no lights on the beach so I'd be completely in the dark and alone.

"Scared of sharks, scared of the dark, what else are you scared of?" Jake asked.

"Don't be mean to her," Cody said defensively.

"Fine, I'll come with you," I said, just wanting to prove Jake wrong. "Let's go."

I yanked my board from Cody and pushed through Jake out into the waves. I saw moonlight glowing off the seals bellies as they glided through the water only a little ahead of us, and knew I was making a mistake.

I allowed Cody to catch up with me before getting on the board. The three of us paddled out in silence listening to the squeal of the seals and the roar of the waves. The light from the moon and the stars glowed in the water and made it churn navy underneath us. I made sure to paddle right near Cody, riding the riptides of his board. Our arms bumped every now and then, reassuringly. In professional surfing this was annoying and shouldn't happen, but Cody knew how to make me feel safe.

"Just a little farther," Jake said, and I pressed my lips shut. We were so close to the seals now that if I wanted to I'd be able to reach out and touch one.

"Okay, looks about good here," Cody nodded approvingly. We watched for a wave.

"I call this one," I said, even though my stomach was leaping in fear. It was huge, probably even too big for Jake, but I wanted to prove him wrong. The "girls don't surf" comment really bugged me.

"No, why don't you wait for a gentler one?" Cody said sweetly, reaching out and taking my hand. I pushed him away.

"No," I said. "I got this."

I paddled into the wave, and then when the water was cascading around I knelt, then stood up. I tried not to think of sharks, and of balance instead as I rode the wave into itself. I successfully pulled out in time, and then paddled back to Cody and Jake.

"Take that," I smirked to Jake, who was looking shocked.

He frowned.

"That was great," he said finally. "Congrats…Cody, this one's mine."

For the next twenty minutes or so, Cody and Jake surfed through the coursing rough water. I stuck to Cody pretty much, and watched the seals. They squeaked and paddled and played, no signs of danger…yet.

Suddenly, one seal started to yelp. The others around it followed its lead and they all splashed around. I wasn't worried, though, until I saw one sink under the waves and not resurface.

I felt a stab of panic, and looked around. Cody and Jake were about ten feet away, laughing.

"Guys," I yelled, paddling over as quickly as I could. "There's something in the water over there, we need to go to land."

"What?" Jake asked, smirking. "It looks fine. I think it's just your imaginat-"

"Don't you understand?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook them as two more seals disappeared. These were closer to us…Whatever was under there was coming closer. I was screaming, desperately. "Jake, we need to go! Now!"

"Cody, control her," Jake said startled. "She's mad!"

"Baby," Cody said soothingly. My heart was swollen inside of me, my entire body cold. I couldn't breathe, and my brain was numb.

"Cody, look!"

I pointed. A shadow passed in front of us, circling a group of three or four seals about five feet away. Cody froze, and so did Jake.

I reached over and gripped one each of their hands.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, the seals barked madly. The thing in the water became evident as it attacked, it's giant surfacing and snapping at the small creatures. The blood turned red all around us, and gory chunks of seal floated toward me. Its dorsal fin turned and pointed directly at us as the shark disappeared once more under water.

Jake screamed swearword after swearword, and grabbed my waist.

"Swim, you idiot!" Cody yelled. "Let go of her, and swim!"

Jake grabbed all of our boards and threw them in the general direction of the shark. I heard the teeth snap directly behind us as the dorsal fin slowly traveled towards us.

"Go!"

I sank under the water, and I felt both Cody's and Jake's hands press into me as I swam. They were helping me, just like they said they would. I wasn't an Australian pro swimmer like they were, so I really appreciated it.

The panic pressed my body further, and I fought against my screaming muscles. I felt both Jake's hands on my sternum below my breastbone and I got an almighty boost. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was swim.

Finally, finally, we got to land. I washed up and just lay down on the sand, panting. Cody was next to me, and on my either side was Jake. The three of us just lay there for awhile, panting and shaking and getting over the shock.

"Well," Cody sat up and Jake did too. I followed. "You were right, _ _ _ _. We shouldn't have surfed today."

"Yeah," I panted. "I was right. It's a shame it took the three of us being nearly eaten for you two to realize."

Jake managed a laugh.

"Next time we'll listen, we promise."

I closed my eyes and fell back against the sand, feeling Cody's hand in mine and Jake's chest pressing against my back as we caught our breath, too tired to move. Cody squeezed my hand, and I felt Jake breathing. Both were miraculously unharmed, by some act of God. They were okay, and so was I.

"You'd better."

Lesson learned.


	58. Letting Go For Love

**General Character Oneshot**

"Hi!" I exclaimed brightly. "Come on in…there's a fire going and I set up pillows and stuff and it's gonna be sooooo fun!"

"Hello," he said, quietly. Cody looked tired and worn and most of all, sad. The way he always was lately, ever since he saw his ex-girlfriend. Her name was Kylie, and she was beautiful with ivory skin, long dark silky hair, and shiny chocolate eyes. We had run into her while on a date at the Grove, and Cody introduced me to her. They had gone out for almost a year before Cody and I got together, and she had been his last girlfriend. She had hugged him and he hugged her back. Her face had the type of stretched, forced, and frail smile of one who hadn't in awhile.

In that moment when he held her, I had never seen him happier in the three months we'd been dating. But when he let her go and she walked away, her face slumping into that sad frown, something seemed to click and his face fell too. He got quiet and his smiles were just ghosts of his old self. He pulled away from me, but I'd kept reaching out. He frowned, but I kept smiling. I'd pretended not to notice, but honestly it worried the hell out of me.

"Come on, silly," I said, forcing a giggle and taking his hand. "Let's go in the house, okay?"

He nodded and allowed me to pull him inside my house, and slam the door shut. He didn't hold my hand back, just left his arm limp. I led him to the pile of pillows and blankets and then pulled him down into the little nest I had created in front of the roaring fire.

"You look very…cute and comfortable," I said smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. Well, fake smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. He was only wearing comfy pants and a t shirt, which was unusual. He used to dress up a little more for our dates, at least jeans and a nice shirt.

He nodded again and I knew his next comment was out of pure obligation.

"You look nice too," he said.

I attempted to cuddle into him, but he didn't sink down quite low enough or move into me, or even put his arm around my shoulders. He usually liked to snuggle. I pulled away confused, the fake smiling dripping off my cheeks. There was a second's awkward pause, but we were saved by Cody's beeping phone. He unlocked it and looked down.

"I have an email," he said. "Do you mind if I…"

"Go for it," I said simply. He clicked it open, and I watched him read it. All of a sudden, his face lit up into a giant grin that reached his eyes. Whatever was making him that happy was obviously good for him, and he needed it. I couldn't give it to him if I didn't know.

"Cody," I said softly. "Can I read that?"

He tore his eyes away from the screen, confused, and as though in a daze handed me his iphone.

Sure enough, it was an email. An email from Kylie. And it wasn't just one, there was an entire conversation going on that started about a week ago. I skimmed them. She had sent the first and just said that she wanted to catch him up. She told him about everything that was going on in her world, and he had replied saying that he was glad to her from her and told him about everything in his life. He didn't mention me.

The next was from Kylie, mentioning in passing that her boyfriend broke up with her. Cody had said he was sorry and couldn't see why any guy would ever do that. She replied saying that she missed having a guy like him around to make her feel beautiful.

That's where things got interesting. The next email was from Cody.

_"I miss having a girl like you around to make feel beautiful, Kylie. I miss staying up all night and talking to you on the phone, just listening to your voice for hours. I miss holding you and kissing you and loving you. I regret more than anything that day we decided to break up before my Japan tour. I just didn't have the time you deserved, and we went our separate ways. But not a day passes where I don't think of you. I still mean every single word I said, and if you ever feel lonely just think of me, okay? Think of me and know for certain that I'll be thinking of you, and missing you, and loving you. I have loved you, I do love you, and I will love you._

_ "What about your girlfriend? Cody, you know as well as I do that _ _ _ _'s crazy for you."_

_ "I know, and she's a lovely girl. I couldn't break her heart like that no matter how wrong it feels when I'm with her. She's so sweet and I could never hurt her, but I shouldn't have gotten so serious with her. I don't love her, Kylie, but I'm going to stay with her. I wonder more than anything; If we broke up, is there a chance you'd ever get back with me?"_

I felt a knife right through my heart, and tears sting my eyes. He didn't love me…He was staying with me because he felt bad. It was a lie, our whole relationship. He was in love with somebody else. But there was still one more email, the one that had made him smile so.

_"Cody, yes, yes, yes. Absolutely, a million times yes. If you two ever broke up, I'd be at your doorstep that very night. I know you're too much of a gentleman to agree to get back with me again right after you end it with her, because you're not that kind of guy. But if you two ever do break up, you don't know how happy I'd be again. And I know you would be too. But I agree; she is a nice girl, and we couldn't do that to her. But you know what Cody? I love you too."_

I handed him back the phone, my hands shaking.

"I'm…sorry," Cody said, and suddenly he was himself again. He looked sad, but at least his voice had lost his emptiness and his eyes had regained their smolder. I felt good again, too, to stop being able to fake happy.

But that wasn't the point, my feelings weren't the point. The point was two great people were in love, and there was only one thing standing in their way. That "thing" was me. Well, I couldn't do that. I couldn't stop true love, no matter how much I was in love with Cody. I loved him so much I'd give him up to another girl if that was what he wanted.

It hurt my entire body to think that I couldn't hold his hand anymore, that for certain his lips would never touch mine again, that he'd never sing me another love song, that we probably wouldn't talk on the phone anymore, and that it was probably true I'd never even see him again.

I looked up into his face, struggling to remain strong. His eyes were locked on me, but it wasn't for the reasons I'd wish. He was analyzing me, checking how sad I'd be if he left me for Kylie. But if you loved something, set it free. Wasn't that the saying?

The next words I spoke were easily the hardest I'd ever said.

"I'll miss you so much…Tell Kylie I said hi, okay? And…and don't forget me."

Cody didn't even speak. He just pulled me into his arms and held me tight for a second. Then he got up, and started to walk out the door. That smile on his face was worth the pangs of loneliness and emptiness I felt.

He turned in the door for one last look at me.

"Don't forget me," I echoed myself.

"I won't," he promised, grinning. But when he closed the door and started running in the direction of Kylie's house, I knew that my efforts were futile.

He already had.

**Note: :( Sorry it was so sad, but I had to write it…I hope maybe it was kind of pretty, even though it was sad? And yes, I use the word "pretty" to describe words…Review, 143! **


	59. Happy Anniversary?

**For SydneyCrush**

** (Reader's Discretion Advised…Semi-mature content. BTW, Cody Simpson is not one hundred percent in character towards the end here!)**

"Baby, you're here! Happy Anniversary!"

"Hi Cody," I grinned at the sight of him. He came up and lifted me off my feet, swung me in a circle and then kissed my lips. "Happy anniversary."

"I can't believe it's been two whole years," Cody grinned, putting me down and then laying his arm across my shoulders as we walked. We were at Venice Beach, at our anniversary party. Alli and Cody's friend Jake had thrown it for our special day. It was evening time, and Cody was wearing khakis and a nice shirt. I was wearing a flowy ocean colored sundress, my blonde hair floating free around my shoulders.

The beach was decorated with balloons weighed down by heavy blocks and colorful blankets. In the center of all this was a huge, glowing bonfire.

"Hey Syd!" Alli Simpson ran forward and gave me a quick squeeze around the middle. "Happy Anniversary, girlie!"

"Thanks Als," I said.

"No seriously, congratulations. I don't see how any girl could've stuck with Cody this long…"

"Okay, run along little sister," Cody grinned good-naturedly. "Don't want her to have second thoughts about me, do ya?"

Alli laughed. "I'm not leaving without Sydney…Everyone's waiting to see her! C'mon, Syd!"

She took my hand and pulled me to a group of my friends.

"Guys, Sydney's here!"

Suddenly I was embraced by a lot of people all at once.

"Congrats, Syd!" Jordan called.

"Happy Anniversary," Jaimie shouted.

"Thanks everyone," I laughed, and they released me.

"Okay, on to the next group," Alli pulled me to another group. This was made up of mostly Cody's friends. I didn't really know any of them that well, except of course Jake.

"Hey," Jake greeted me, putting his strong arms around me and giving me a hug. "Happy anniversary, Syd."

"Thanks Jake," I said, and he released me.

"So…has Cody mentioned anything…different to you yet?"

"What? No…I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason," Jake brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Just curious…Okay, go say hi to everyone else!"

He pushed past Alli and I and went over to Cody where he was standing with a couple of Alli's friends, and pulled him away. He whispered into his ear, and Cody shook his head violently.

"What's going on with him?" I asked Alli.

She shrugged.

"Do I look like I understand Jake Thrupp?" she laughed. "Now let's go see Jessica, she's dying to say happy anniversary."

I let Alli pull me around awhile longer, and then mentioned that I was cold and I wanted to sit at the bonfire. She finally let me go, and turned the music up a little louder. She started to dance with her friends, finally.

I walked over to the fire, and sat down on the sand. I watched the flames lick the side of the fire pit and pulled my knees to my chest. Two whole years with Cody…Where had the time gone?

I was interrupted by my reverie by a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" a soft, accented whisper tickled my ear and made me shiver.

"Hmm…Harry Styles?" I laughed, taking Cody's hands off my eyes.

"How'd you know?" Cody chuckled, sitting beside me. He pulled me into his lap.

"You wish you were Harry Styles," I teased.

"No I don't…Harry Styles doesn't have you, does he?"

"Aw Cody," I laughed, and he pressed his lips to my neck. He worked his way down, his lips soft and tender against my flesh.

"Stop it," I giggled as his lips traveled dangerously close to the top bottom of my bra strap. He didn't listen, just reached up and casually pulled the strap down to my shoulder, his lips never leaving my skin.

"Cody, silly, there's people," I pushed him off and fixed my dress, still smiling. He didn't reply, just half smile-shrugged, and pulled me back into him.

"That's okay," he whispered, collecting my hair and putting it over my shoulder. "Nobody's paying us any attention at all, darling."

He pressed his lips onto mine and I let him kiss me for awhile. Then he flipped us so I was now sitting on the sand. He pushed me back gently until I was lying on my back, and he was on top of me supporting his weight on his forearms. He kissed me more passionately, and I felt his tongue slip out and graze my bottom lip.

We'd done this before, but never in public, so I was surprised and a little weirded out. I pulled away.

"What's up with you?" I laughed, rolling out from under him. I got up and walked away from the fire, my heart beating a little faster than usual. Even when we did go further than just cheek kisses and soft pecks, it was always in privacy and we eased into it. That was sudden, especially for Cody.

I walked over to Jake who was smirking.

"Hey, why don't you and Cody go back to his house? I'll wrap up the party for you guys…"

"Actually, yeah, I'm pretty tired," I agreed, only because the wind was nipping at my bare arms, I was confused, my head sort of hurt, and yeah I was tired.

"Perfect, I'll go tell Cody."

Jake ran off, leaving me to track down Alli and say goodbye.

"I'm going back to your house, Alli," I said, and she turned around.

"Okay, have fun with Cody," she winked suggestively, and I laughed. "But not too much fun."

"We're not going to go there," I playfully slapped her arm. She laughed and hugged me, then disappeared into the dancing crowd. I walked back up the beach to where Cody was waiting next to a car.

"Ready, baby?"

We got in and before I knew it we were at his house.

"Are we the only ones home?" I asked as Cody pushed the door open.

"Yes, my parents are looking for a house in Santa Monica," he said, letting me go first. I walked in, and let my feet lead me up the stairs to Cody's room.

"Want some clothes?" he offered. "That dress is pretty and all but it'll be a pain to snuggle in."

"We're gonna snuggle?"

"Not if you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to," I laughed. "Okay…But I want to wear your clothes, not Alli's."

"Why's that?" Cody grinned, walking over to his drawers.

"Because Alli's shirts are too low and her shorts are too high and I always feel like I'm giving the world a view of things that it doesn't need to see."

Cody laughed.

"Well, I'll let you choose what clothes of mine then."

I walked to his drawers and pulled out a white v-neck and grey sweatpants. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, then slipped out of my dress and into his clothes. I had to roll the sweatpants up into Capri's and they sat low on my hips. The shirt would've been too big, but since it was made for guys my-er, girl parts compensated for the extra space and made it fit nicely. I washed my face clean of makeup and pulled my hair into a ponytail

I walked out into Cody's room, leaving my dress in his bathroom and his mouth dropped.

"You look so much better in my clothes than I do," he said, his eyes scanning me up and down.

"Thanks," I plopped down on his bed on my belly and rested my chin on his pillow. While I had changed, so had he into a pair of black sweatpants and an almost identical v neck shirt but in blue.

"Tired?" Cody asked, rubbing my back. I turned to look at him.

"A little," I admitted. "But we can still do whatever you want. It _is _our anniversary and all…"

"Speaking of that, can we talk about something sort of heavy?"

"If you're breaking up with me, please wait until tomorrow," I said locking my blue eyes on his brown ones.

"I'm not," he said, allowing a small smile. "I swear…"

"Okay, so what is it?"

Cody's fan hummed above us gently and a small breeze floated down and tickled me. His hand was resting on my back, and I was on my stomach with his pillow underneath my chin. He was sitting up beside me, and my head was next to his leg.

"Well, I was just curious on your feelings about…"

"About what?" I asked, sitting up a little.

Cody met my eyes.

"Sex."

My heart skipped a beat, and I cocked my head.

"Sex is sex," I shrugged. "Kim Kardashian has too much of it..."

I tried to lighten the mood with no avail. Cody's eyes were still intense and locked on mine.

"Okay, but how do you feel about introducing that aspect in our relationship? I mean, we've been dating two years now and we're not children anymore. I think we should do it."

I shrunk back down onto the pillow and rested my cheek on his pillow.

"Cody, are you asking me to have sex with you?"

He nodded, scanning my face.

"Well…no, I think we're too young."

"We're not that young, and besides we're mature," Cody insisted. "I think we should do it…I mean, I want to. Don't you?"

I looked at him. I had thought of it, usually when we were making out and stuff. And it did seem like a good idea then, but when I actually took time to think about it my mind changed. He was so sweet, and he was crazy hot. But the fact remained that we were teenagers, and if we ever broke up I'd probably die. He already had my heart; I wasn't quite ready to give him my virginity too.

"I guess I do want to," I said slowly. "Eventually. But not yet. Maybe when we're a little older, okay?"

"But-"

"Cody, no."

He sighed.

"Okay," he said, and just like that his smile was back. "So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

He got up and put it in an Adam Sandler, and we settled down to watch. We cuddled for a little while, his hands around my waist and my back pressed against his sternum. I was sitting between his thighs and he was playing with my hair. We laughed at the movie and chatted and snuggled, our whole prior conversation forgotten.

That was the great thing about our relationship. He could be himself and so could I, without either one of us getting hurt or angry. How many guys would wait two entire years to ask about sex, and then just smile and carry on with the normality of the relationship when they got rejected? He wasn't upset, he wasn't mad at me, and that's what I loved about him.

Cody reached down to kiss me, and I turned into him. Now that we were alone, kissing wasn't a problem.

Cody's lips danced over mine teasingly, and then he pressed me into him. We kissed and kissed and kissed some more, until, for the second time that night his tongue grazed my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and let him in, and I felt my cheeks grow warm as the kiss deepened. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and I held onto his shoulders. We kissed rougher and faster, our breathing ragged, and I felt his hands slide down to my shirt once again.

He rested his hands on my chest for a moment, and then they traveled. He reached into my shirt and messed with the clip of my bra. I pulled away.

"Cody, what do you think you're doing?"

His lips grazed along my neck.

"You know you want it just as much as I do."

I pushed him away and redid my bra.

"What's gotten into you?" I wondered aloud, sitting against his wall, my arms locked around my chest. "Cody, just because it's our anniversary doesn't mean we have to rush this. I know you're driven and when you want something you go for it and don't stop until you get it, but this time-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. He pushed me up against the wall, my chest pressed against his. He caressed my face as he kissed me, his tongue dancing across my lips again.

"Mmm," I hummed angrily. I pushed him off. "Stop it!"

He pulled away, looking slightly guilty but also determined.

"C'mon, babe," he collected me in his arms and played with the waistband on my pants. "Please?"

"Cody, I don't want to," I said simply. "Please respect that and give me my space, okay?"

"But you know that you want it," he said again, passionately. He pushed me down against the bed and started to kiss my neck again. His lips found their way up to my earlobe, nipping at me affectionately. It felt amazing, but I knew it wasn't worth it…

But a few more seconds of this couldn't hurt, could it?

I let him kiss down the side of my neck and then at the v-line of the shirt collar. He stopped and pulled away a little, then found the hem of the shirt. He pulled at it a little, exposing the bottom of my stomach. He pressed his lips on my bare flesh, and that too felt too good to make him stop.

He kissed me tenderly, unfolding the shirt a little more each time and then laying kisses on me. Eventually, I came to my senses and pushed him off.

"What the hell, Cody? Are you even freaking listening to me?"

I got up off his bed this time and started to yell.

"You're acting like the biggest jerk on the planet right now, to put it the nice way! Your girlfriend is telling you no and you're acting like what I'm saying means nothing to you! Do you even realize how much stress I'm under right now? How do I know you won't break up with me if I say no? How could you even do this to me?"

This didn't make sense. I'd known the boy two whole years, he wasn't acting like himself. He was speechless, and looking immensely guilty now. He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"You're just like every other guy out there, I thought you were different!" I felt tears sting my eyes. "So you know what, Cody? You can choose. You can have me, or you can have some other girl who'll put out the second you say the word. Me or sex, Cody?"

He looked up, finally, and his eyes were clouded.

"You," he whispered. "One thousand times you. I am so sorry, and I can't even begin to explain my actions."

I softened a bit. I loved this boy too much to be angry, even at the worst of times. We'd been together two entire years, and I was so connected to him. But that still didn't give him an excuse to act like this.

"You can try," I said, unfolding my arms.

"Well, it's just…Jake's been telling me-"

"Of course," I rolled my eyes and sat beside him on the bed. Jake was responsible for this, as usual. That kid caused so much trouble.

"He's been saying that I need to get you to do it if I want you to stay with me. He said a true relationship isn't how long you've been together, it's how far you've gone. He told me to tell you that you wanted it, and that I wanted it…But you know what, Sydney?"

I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I do want it yet. I mean, you're beautiful and absolute perfection in every way, but…The truth is, neither one of us are ready. I'm so sorry I let him manipulate me like that and I realize now how wrong he was. I was just scared that if I didn't do something as major as that, you'd get bored and leave me. Jake says-"

"How about you don't listen to Jake anymore?" I laughed, putting my arms around him. "How about you listen to me instead?"

He smiled.

"Okay, what do you say?"

"I say I'm not leaving you anytime soon no matter how "bored" we get. You're mine now, and you're mine forever, okay?"

Cody smiled.

"I like that," he whispered. I let my head fall on his shoulder.

"Me too."

**Note: Okay, so that was VERY different for me to write. My religion one of abstinence until marriage, but I don't really mind writing these. It's all for fun, right? But I'm not sure if Cody would ever go there, somehow I doubt it. He'd respect boundaries…So tell me what you thought, and don't sugarcoat it. If it was weird and uncomfortable, tell me alright? Review, 143!**

** ILOVEALLSTORIES: I haven't seen High School Musical in years, I'm sorry! Could I maybe get a different prompt? Or write one of my own for you? Thanks!**

** Abbey rocks 7: Sure, you'll be in the next one, I think!**


	60. A Night To Remember

**For ILOVEALLSTORIES**

"Shh…"

Cody pressed a finger to his lips and opened the door to his house softly. It was evening time, and his parents were out to dinner. Sometimes he didn't like them to know I was over because generally we'd be disturbed by Cody's mom asking me if I wanted anything over and over or his dad making sure we didn't close the door when we went to his room. I wondered who we were being quiet for if they were gone.

"You're parents are gone, right? Why do we have to be quiet?"

"Because," Cody said softly, taking my wrist and gently guiding me inside. He closed the door slowly and softy, his speech barely a breath. "Alli's babysitting Tom, and if she finds out we're here then she'll make me do it…"

"That's fine," I said. "Tom's adorable, seriously, I don't mi-"

Cody pressed his lips to mine quickly to silence me.

"I do though," he whispered, pulling away ever so slightly. His speech tickled my lips and his breath floated cool and crisp around my mouth. "I want it to be just us tonight, okay angel?"

"Okay," I whispered back, nearly hypnotized by him.

"Shoes off," was his reply, and I slipped my gold heels off and held them as I followed Cody up the wooden steps to his room. He pressed his finger to his lips again as we tiptoed past Alli's room.

"Yeah, babysitting all night," I heard her saying as she spoke into her cell phone. "Cody's out with his girlfriend, and I'm stuck here. Tom's in his bed watching TV…"

I saw Cody grin and we made it past Alli's room. Next was Tom's.

"Are you ready kids? Ay ay, captain! Oooooohhhh!"

The bubbly tune of SpongeBob melted out of Tom's room and into the hallway. I heard the child's steady breath, and knew he was fast asleep.

I followed Cody into his room, set apart from Tom's and Alli's by a bathroom, two guest rooms, and a living room. His was on the end.

"Perfect," he breathed a sigh of relief once we were in his room, the door safely shut.

"That was almost too easy," I laughed. "But I feel bad. Shouldn't we tell Alli we're here?"

"No," Cody said simply. "Please. Babysitting Tom's not hard at all, trust me. The kid watches himself; I bet you Alli's been on that phone all night."

"Okay," I shrugged. Good enough for me.

"So I was thinking we should watch a movie or something?" Cody asked.

"If you want," I said, setting my shoes on the floor. I dug the strap of my lamé tube dress out of my shoulder.

Cody was watching my laughing.

"That dress doesn't look very comfortable," he laughed. "I'm so glad I'm a boy…"

"It's not comfortable," I rolled my eyes. "Look at what it's doing to me."

I showed him my shoulder, which was scratched red and irritated because of the stiff strap crisscrossing against my back and neck.

"Baby," he sighed. "Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"This dress is pretty," I said in a small voice.

"Gorgeous," Cody replied. "But it hurts you, so that cancels the prettiness."

I laughed at his logic.

"Well, what do you suggest? I can't borrow anything of Alli's because then she'll know I'm home."

"You need stuff here," he said with a chuckle. "Your own drawer or something."

"Sounds good," I said. That would mean we were together with semi-permanence.

"Until then, you can wear one of my shirts and the shorts you left last time you were over here…My mum washed them."  
>He handed me a small pile of clothing, and then left the room so I could change. When he came back I was sitting on the floor with my feet pulled up under me clicking past channels with his remote.<p>

"Comfortable? Why don't you sit in my bed or on that couch or at least in the beanbag?" Cody asked, grinning.

I shrugged. "I like the floor."

"My crazy girl," he laughed admiringly and sat down beside me. I cuddled into him, and reached up to kiss him. He put his hands on my hips, leaning down so I wouldn't have to reach too far, and then our lips touched.

He kissed me gently, barely brushing my lips with his again and again. It tickled, so I laughed into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Don't stop," I whispered and giggled at the same time. He reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, and pressed his lips back onto mine. He continued kissing me, and then pulled away. He brought his lips up to my ear and nibbled me a little gently.

I curled into him, closing my eyes and feeling his warmth through his shirt. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his hands on my waist.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into my ear, pausing the kisses only for a split second. "And I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," I whispered back, feeling a smile on my lips.

He started to slowly kiss down my jawbone and then he reached up from my waist. Gently, he placed his thumb on the center of my chin and tilted my head ever so slightly. Then he laughed against my skin and kissed my cheek, then down the side of my neck.

"So perfect," he mumbled against my neck. "You're so pretty that it hurts, Marisa."

I felt the smile grow bigger.

"Am not," I whispered.

"Yes you are," he assured me, pulling away. "I love everything about you and you make me smile more than any other girl has ever done. It's not even just your hair or your eyes, it's the way you are. You're an amazing girl, inside and out, and I am so lucky to have you."

"Cody," I reached up and brushed my hand along his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms once more. He pressed his lips to mine again and I tilted my face. We kissed for awhile and I shifted position so I was leaning against his bed and my arms were around his neck. His were on my waist again, holding me close.

He found my hair with his hands and he ran his fingers through it. Our lips danced over each others in a game that only we could play. Eventually, I pulled away.

"That was amazing," I said quietly. "Best. Kiss. Ever."

"I thought so too," Cody said, smiling.

This was definitely going to be a night I'd remember my whole life. He sat up, and so did I. I yawned and stretched, and then looked all around.

There was somebody sitting at the door, and he looked pretty comfortable like he'd been there awhile.

I nudged Cody and pointed. Cody's eyes widened, and is jaw dropped.

"Tom," Cody said slowly. "What are you doing?"

The little boy stood up, looking perfectly natural like he watched his big brother and his girlfriend kiss every single day of his life.

"I heard a noise so I came to check what it was," Tom said in his little voice. "And then I saw it was you and Marisa, but you guys looked busy so I wanted to wait for you to be done. That took a _long _time."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Cody demanded.

"I dunno," Tom shrugged.

Cody sighed, and I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

Our magical moment, probably the highlight of our relationship so far had just been witnessed by a little boy. And more than that, he probably had no clue what had just happened or why.

Cody turned to me and winced. "Well, now what?"

"We should probably…um, try to explain why we were…" my voice faltered, but I could tell Cody understood. He nodded and called Tom over.

"Sit down, little guy," Cody said, and Tom sat in the center of the couch. I sat on his left and Cody sat on his right.

"So Tom," I said. "You're probably wondering why Cody and I were kissing like that."

Tom shrugged, looking mildly interested.

"Well," Cody angled his body towards Tom. "Marisa and I have been dating a very long time, right? She comes over a lot and you two are friends, right?"

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "She colors with me and makes me cookies. I like her."

"So do I," Cody said. "But probably in a different way than you do. When I think of Marisa, I get this feeling right here."

He pointed to Tom's chest, right to his heart.

"And it makes me feel really…strange. Like, when I'm with her I can't stop smiling and I want to hold her and stuff. Do you understand that?"

"I want to hold Buddy sometimes," Tom said, obviously trying to fit in. Buddy was the Simpson family's dog.

I laughed.

"I don't think Cody means that way," I giggled. "It's a very…special feeling."

"Right," Cody nodded. "A super special feeling. And it's that feeling that makes me want to kiss her, and her want to kiss me. That's why we're dating. Because of those feelings. When you find somebody that you have those feelings for, you want them to feel the same way. If they do, then you're lucky and you'll start dating and maybe eventually get married."

Cody's eyes snapped up to mine for a second, and he grinned.

"So that's why we were doing that. Do you understand?"

"Are those the same feelings you get when you're waiting for a toy and then it's under the Christmas tree? Because they sound awfully similar."

"Not exactly," Cody said patiently. "It's different. See, Marisa is my girlfriend and I love her so that's why I get like that. One day you'll understand what that feels like, and when you get that feeling you'll find a girl who you want to ask out, then maybe you'll kiss her like we were. How does that sound?"

Tom wrinkled his nose.

"Gross," he said. "I don't want to kiss anyone…How would I breathe?"

Cody laughed, and I joined him.

"I have a question," Tom said.

"Of course you do," I said. "All of this must be very confusing for you right now. You can ask us anything you want, Tom."

"Okay…Can I go watch TV?"

We laughed again.

"Go for it, kid," Cody reached over and wrinkled his hair. Tom ran off, closing the door behind him and Cody turned to me.

"I think we did an okay job," he said.

"I think so too," I agreed. "But it's too bad our moment was being…observed."

"Yes, thinking Tom watched that whole thing sort of ruined it," Cody shuddered.

"I know, huh?" I laughed.

A smile floated over Cody's lips.

"Well, we'll just have to have a redo, then. Think we can make it even better than last time?"  
>I laughed as he pulled me into his arms.<p>

"Of course we'll have to try," I said.

And so we did.


	61. Ex's Come In Handy

**For abby rocks 7**

** *Plotline written by Sydneycrush. Thanks, Syd!***

Ugh. Weren't parties supposed to be fun? Well, this one was probably about as much fun as swallowing bags of hair while listening to Abraham Lincoln give one of his speeches in fluent Portuguese. That is, _not fun._ And a little weird.

Oh, sure it was a good party. The bass was booming and the people nice enough. The drinks weren't bad, there were strobe lights, and tons of people laughing and dancing and partying. My best friend was one of them.

But I was not.

I was just sitting near the drink table, watching everybody have fun without me. I didn't really know anybody, since it was her boyfriend's party. She was so happy to be dating Booboo Stewart, the little cutie from the Twilight movies…Although, it wasn't that bad. I was starting to see a lot more famous people, not to mention the fact that I now had Booboo's autograph.

I counted celebrities on my fingers. There goes Hailey Reinhart. And Carly Rae Jepson…Kristen Stewart looking as happy as ever. That's sarcasm, I don't think I've ever seen that girl smile.

I sighed, and looked around some more. There was Cody Simpson grabbing a soda. He looked up and noticed my eyes were trained on him. I looked away, feeling a feeble blush creep onto my face.

I looked around when I heard the chair next to me being pulled out.

"Hi," it's occupant grinned at me taking a sip of his drink.

"Hello," I said, turning my head to get a better look at him. "You're Cody Simpson," I added as an afterthought.

"And you're observant," he teased. "What's your name?"

"I'm Abby," I said. "And I am _extremely _bored."

Cody shrugged.

"Same. This was one my sister wanted to go to, but as usual she needed me to come."

"Well at least you're famous and used to it," I said. "You have to deal with strange people all the time."

"Well, the key to strange people," Cody laughed. "Is to walk up to them and just say hi."

"Excuse me," I laughed, kicking his chair leg. "That's what you did to me."

"My point exactly," he chuckled, and I kicked his chair leg again.

"Kidding," he said, still smiling. "You're not that strange."  
>"Well thank you," I laughed back, rolling my eyes. "Neither are you."<p>

"Not all the time," he shrugged and I laughed again. Cody pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around. I watched as his eyes widened, and then he swore and stood up really fast.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening in confusion underneath the shimmery gold eye shadow. It matched my dress which was a shiny gold simple one with tank top straps and no frills or ruffles that stopped at mid-thigh.

"Come with me," he took my hand and pulled me to my feet, then we ran. He pulled me behind a giant potted plant, and he looked out between two pieces of thick foliage.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked, taking my hand back.

"Shh…"

I was silent for a moment, and he pushed the leaves back together so we were undetectable. He sat back against the wall, and then looked at me through the semi-dark.

"Are you going to explain what's going on now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sure. My ex-girlfriend is crazy."

"Okay," I said slowly. "So that means we have to hide behind this plant? Are you sure she was the crazy one in your relationship?"

He met my eyes and tried hard not to laugh.

"I just saw here come in, and I really don't want her to see me," he elaborated. She keeps trying to get back together…I had to change my phone number four times to get her to stop calling. The point is, I don't want her to see me. So that means I get to spend the rest of my time at this party ditching her."

"Okay," I nodded. "I'm game."

He looked at me in surprise.

"You'll avoid her with me?"

"Sounds like fun," I shrugged. "That is, if you don't mind that I join."

"Of course I don't mind," he said quickly. "I think it sounds pretty cool, actually."

"Good," I said. "So which one is she?"

"Her name's Kylie. Come here," he said, and I leaned forward. He held open the leaves, and we leaned forward to look together our cheeks almost touching.

"Right there," he whispered, his breath warm on my neck. "Short, short skirt and dark hair."

I saw the girl he was pointing to, and raised my eyebrows. That certainly was a short, short skirt. She was searching the crowd, her hands on her hips. She had long dark hair and pretty eyes, and was beautiful.

"She's gorgeous," I breathed.

"Yeah, on the outside," Cody whispered. "And that's with pounds of makeup. Seriously, she's no big deal. Lots of girls are prettier than her…You, for example."

I smiled, and sat back against the wall. Cody kept watching.

"Okay, she's going the other way…Let's go find a better hiding spot."

Cody stood up and I followed him. We crept out from behind the plant, unnoticed. We quickly walked to the hallway, in the opposite direction she had gone.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his hand to stop him. "Cody, this house is a circle. If we keep going this way then we'll run into-"

"-Kylie, it's nice to meet you."

Cody's winced as we heard Kylie from only a few spots ahead of us, but around the wall and out of view, introducing herself to someone.

"C'mon," we ducked into the nearest room, a bathroom, and I shut the door quickly. I leaned against it, my eyes closed as I caught my breath.

"That was so close," he managed, and I nodded in agreement.

"How long do you think we can stay in here before somebody knocks?" I asked.

"Probably best to leave as soon as we can," Cody said. "Because if somebody does knock and we walk out of the bathroom together, than they'd probably think…Well, you can imagine what they'd think."

I laughed.

"Okay, let me check if she's gone…"

I poked my head out the door, and the hallway was empty besides a couple making out who looked too busy to notice us.

"Okay," I said, pushing the door open. I walked out, and so did he. The couple pulled away from each other's faces long enough to give us weird looks, but we were too busy running into the next room to catch them.

"This is fun," I laughed, as we raced back into the main party. "We should run away from your ex-girlfriend more often."

"Stick around me, and I promise we will."

We paused for a second to catch our breath, but started to run again when we heard a voice from not far behind us yelling "Cody!"

"That's her," he said, pulling my hand. We ran some more, and he pulled me into a closet next to the plant where we had been earlier. We had lapped the house.

He closed the door, and we were cascaded into complete darkness.

"This hasn't ever been more fun," I heard him smile. He spoke softly so nobody outside the closet could hear us.

"It should be a game show or something," I laughed in a low voice. "Help Cody Simpson ditch his ex-girlfriend."

Cody laughed too.

"And if you win, you get to be his new girlfriend."

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Sounds like a good reward."

"For me or for you?"

"Mostly you," I teased. "But not too bad for me either."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said. I wished I could see his face, but the closet was so dark I couldn't even make out his outline.

"Why's that?"

"Because, you seem pretty cool. I swear, you make running away from my ex about as fun as Six Flags."

"Well, I had fun too," I grinned.

"I bet I can make it so you can say you're having a blast."

I felt him step closer, and my arm brushed his accidentally. His fingers found mine on purpose.

"Oh yeah?" I said, feeling my heart beat a little faster.

He was even closer now, our hands interlocked . I felt his waist next to mine, and my temple brushed the top of his cheek since he was so much taller.

"Yes."

We somehow managed to find each other's lips in the dark and he started to kiss me slowly. He pressed me up against the door as his lips brushed against mine countless times. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and his hands found my waist. He pulled me closer and we kissed deeper.

He pulled away, and we caught our breath once more.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"Absolutely."

We stood there in the closet leaning into each other, and listening to the other's heartbeat. After a moment, his phone vibrated against my hip, and he reached down to take it out of his pocket. I felt his fingers fumbling with his pocket right next to my lower stomach, and I felt goose bumps of pleasure glide up my arms.

"Got it," he said, successfully digging his phone out of his pocket, an accomplishment in our cramped environment. He unlocked his phone, and it lit up the closet, illuminating his face, which fell upon reading the text.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave," he said. And he did look actually, truly sorry.

"Oh," I said a little sadly.

"My sister wants to go," he said apologetically.

"Okay," I said again. "Well, it was nice to…meet you. And everything."

He swooped down to kiss my cheek.

I grinned. "The next time you need to ditch your ex, I'm your girl, okay?"

"How about meet up tomorrow night? Kylie's not going to be around but if you want I can call her and we can run away from her at the movies or something."

I laughed. "Tempting, but maybe we can just go see a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned, and then ducked out of the closet. I took a moment to collect me thoughts, smiling like an idiot, and then ducked out of the closet. As I went to find my friend, I saw Kylie still searching for Cody.

I mentally thanked her. Without her, none of this would've happened.

Ex's could be useful, I guess.

**Note: Okay, that was a fun one! Haha, so like I said before thanks to Sydneycrush for the brilliant idea! And I hope you all liked this one! 143! **

** Cerealkiller11: Okay! Is it okay if I make it like a double friendship oneshot? I'll add in fluffiness and stuff, but is it okay if you're not dating either guy?**


	62. I Love My Friends

**Note: Guess what? Tomorrow, June 3, marks one year since I started writing on this website! Haha my fanfiction anniversary! That's a big deal to me, idk…**

**For Cerealkiller16**

"No, the sandwiches don't have cheese. And I need Mountain Dew for him also, with sour candy, okay? And for Greyson probably just a mish-mash of things like cupcakes and deserts and stuff…No, no fruit for either of them they don't like it…Okay, thanks. We'll be there in ten."

I hung up from my call with one of the assistant's at Nokia Theater, and slid my phone back in my bag. Greyson and Cody were both tweeting, and didn't even glance at me. Sometimes they forgot I worked for them, as well as was their best friend. It was my job to make them comfortable, sort of a personal assistant. But we were all around the same age, so of course we grew to be close.

Not close enough, however, because they both seemed to forget today was special for me. It was my birthday. It was also the day of one of their biggest concerts yet, so that sort of overshadowed me.

"Is Nokia going to have strawberry cupcakes backstage?" Greyson asked, putting his phone away.

"I told them cupcakes," I sighed.

"You seem stressed," Greyson said, his big brown eyes widening. "C'mere, I'll play with your hair. That relaxes you, right?"

Before I could answer, Greyson had unbuckled me from my seat and pulled me into the middle of him and Cody.

"She wants me to do it, right Brianna?" Cody asked, putting his phone away also. "I'm better at it than you."  
>He turned me and started to run his fingers through my hair, twisting it up a little in the back.<p>

"Here, you can have half and so can I," Greyson returned me to my original position and split my long wavy brown hair down my back. He took a section and so did Cody. Greyson played with my hair for awhile, spinning pieces together and making teeny ponytails and stuff while Cody just ran his fingers through it.

"Your hair is so soft," Cody remarked.

"And it smells like berries," Greyson added.

"Really?" Cody asked as I fought a smile.

"Yeah, smell."

Both boys leaned forward and pressed their noses into my heads, inhaling deeply.

"You're both creepy," I said, wiggling out of their grasps and laughing. See? That's why I couldn't be mad they forgot my birthday. They were so busy, but they really loved me and I loved them. Still, it would be nice to get an acknowledgement…

"Okay, guys we're here," I said as the limo driver stopped. Girls were already lined up outside Nokia, even though the concert wasn't for an hour. "Let me make sure you both look okay. Cody first."

Cody scooted forward and I fixed a few strands of hair, straightened his t shirt and re-did his lopsided belt. They wouldn't be getting dressed for the concert until we were inside.

"Perfect. Is this what your hair's going to look like for the concert?"

"No, it's too messy," he ran his fingers through his bangs like he always did. "I'll have a stylist do it inside or something."

"Okay…"

Cody opened the door, climbed over my legs, and got out of the car. Greyson leaned forward for me to do him next.

I tucked his hair out of his eyes and zipped his jacket.

"Good to go."

Greyson grinned at me and then did the same as Cody. I slammed the door shut, and glanced in the car door mirror to make sure I looked okay myself. I wish _I _had an assistant.

"Okay, both of you listen close," I said, and they each grabbed one of my hands so we could walk together like we usually did. "We don't have time for autographs until after the show, so just wave and smile for pictures. Cody make sure you don't favor the pretty girls and Greyson try not to get close enough for anyone to bite you…again."

We all smiled, remembering the time in Malaysia when this had happened. We walked forward, and both guys took my advice. We smiled and talked to people as we walked through, and then we were at the entrance. A security guy ushered us in.

We walked through the main entrance, then into the bustling backstage. I pulled Greyson and Cody into their dressing room, and then closed the door. This dressing room was a nice one; it was pretty big with three or four food tables, a group of sofas with a seventy two inch TV, three bathrooms and a great view of the Hollywood Hills.

"Okay, your outfits are here," I took them off the hanger. "Cody, do you want the white v-neck with the leather jacket and dress pants, or the navy blazer and dark jeans?"

"White v-neck and jacket," Cody said. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Brianna, I forgot my anchor necklace and watch at my house!"  
>I smiled and pulled a bag out of my purse.<p>

"Lucky for you, you have a very good assistant who grabbed them for you," I said, handing him the bag. "And Greyson is somebody going to go on stage without his bite the bullet necklace?"

Greyson slapped a hand to his neck, feeling for the necklace. His eyes grew wide and panicked. "Brianna, I don't know where it w-"

"Calm down," I shushed him by pressed a finger to his lips. "I have it right here. The clasp broke so I took it to the jewelers this morning and got it fixed."

He sighed in relief.

"You're the best."

"Okay, Cody go change and then pick out a pair of shoes from the four pairs over there," I gestured to the other outfit rack.

Cody walked into the bathroom as I held out Greyson's two options: a button up grey and black sweater with slacks, and a white Beatles t shirt with dark jeans and a hoodie. He chose the second, and went to go to the bathroom.

"Does this fit okay?" Cody asked, coming out of the bathroom in his outfit. "I think the shirt's too big under the jacket. It looks kind of girly, right?"

"Ugh, you're right. Darn it, I told the guy a medium shirt for you and this one is a large."

"So what should we do? I really don't want to wear the other outfit."

"Take off the jacket and come here," I said, pulling him forward.

"Okay," his jacket fell to the ground, and I reached down to his shirt. I knelt down on my knees in front of him and pulled the fabric back behind him, then took the elastic off of my wrist and tied his shirt up in the back, then tucked it underneath itself, like a girl would do if her shirt was too big. But it would be covered up with his jacket.

"Just don't take the coat off and you'll be fine," I said.

"Okay," he said cheerily.

"Now go choose shoes. I'd suggest either the gold and white Pastry's or the black boat shoes."

He walked over to the shoes as Greyson came out.

"Can you put this on me?" Greyson handed me his Bite The Bullet necklace, and I attached it behind his neck.

"Shoes," I said, pushing him in the direction. I walked over to the food table and grabbed two plates. I loaded one with chips, Sour Patch Kids, mini sandwiches, a bagel with cream cheese and a Mountain Dew, then the other with three strawberry cupcakes, candy, cookies, and a bottle of water.

"Here, eat up," I gave Cody the mountain dew plate, and Greyson the water plate and they both ate as they put their shoes on.

"This is so good," Greyson said through a mouthful of cupcake. "But not as good as you make them, Brianna."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I laughed, leaning over and wiping his lips with a napkin. "You'll spill on your clothes. Okay, finish up and then go get your hair and makeup done."

"Can you do my "makeup"?" Greyson asked, putting an air quote on the word. He didn't like that he had to wear cover-up sometimes.

"Sure, Grey," I laughed. "Come here…"

I took Greyson's hand and dragged him reluctantly to the makeup table where he sat down and played with the mascara wand, slashing it through the air like a weapon.

"So I'll just do these little blemishes," I said, uncapping a concealing stick and dabbing it onto his cheek. It helped to talk him through it. "And I'm going to powder your face, okay?"

"Kay," Greyson kicked his legs back and forth, clearly bored.

"Maybe afterwards we can go to the record store across the street," I said temptingly. "But you have to stay still."  
>"Still as a statue," Greyson said, solidifying instantly. "But we can't go to the record store, we're going somewhere else."<p>

"Where?" I asked, finishing up.

"My lips are sealed," Greyson said, making a cross at his mouth. "Sorry, I can't tell."

I rolled my eyes, playfully. He was just teasing me again. He probably persuaded the driver to stop at his favorite Italian place or something.

"Okay, go warm up those vocals," I said, and then I went to track down Cody.

"No, I don't want it with stuff in it," Cody was saying to a lady styling his hair. She was messing with a handful of goopy gel.

"You need this, Cody," she was coaxing him. "It'll make it stay put."

"No," he argued.

I sighed.

"I'll do it," I said, walking behind Cody's chair.

"Excuse me, do you have a degree in cosmetology?" she demanded.

"Um, no," I said. "But I'm Cody's assistant, I do his hair every single day and if you have a problem with me doing this then I'll take my client, we'll go home, and it'll be your responsibility to reimburse eleven thousand fans, okay?"

She glared at me for a second, trying to mask the shock and fear evident on her face.

"Fine," she said smoothly. "I'll go."

She turned around, blushing furiously. I combed out Cody's hair, spritzing each lock with water, and then I turned the blow-dryer on and dried it to the side like he liked it.

"Good?" I asked him as he checked it in the mirror.

"Perfect," he grinned. "Thanks, love."

"Go practice your vocals with Greyson while I make sure everything's set."

Cody took off for Greyson and I went out to the m main backstage area. Everything was bustling, and the opening acts were already on. I checked the crowd…Wow. That was a lot of people.

I walked back inside.

"Okay, give me a scale. Greyson first," I said, pulling them both to their feet.

"Doe ray mi fa so la ti doe," Greyson sang perfectly.

"Great job," I said. "Cody, you're up."

"Doe ray mi fa so la ti doe," Cody sang, and he missed the last note.

"One more, Simpson," I grinned. "That was pitchy. Have some water afterwards."

He sang the keys again, and he hit them all.

"Okay, great," I handed Cody a bottle of water. "There's a gigantic crowd but I know you guys are gonna do excellent…Cody, guitar tuned?"

"Sure is."

"Greyson, have you bit the bullet?"

Greyson grinned and bit down on his necklace like he did before every show.  
>"Great…Okay, guys sing pretty!"<p>

"Bye," Cody and Greyson leaned down simultaneously and each kissed my cheek quickly but sweetly, before taking off. The kisses were nice and all, but I did all that work and didn't even get a thank you? Sometimes my job was hard.

I flopped down on the sofa and buried my head in my arms. Happy Birthday to me…

I heard footsteps outside the dressing room, and then both Cody and Greyson came in.

"What are you guys doing?" I leapt to my feet. "You're going to be late!"  
>"We realized we didn't thank you," Cody said. "So we wanted to give you hugs."<p>

"You mean the world to us," Greyson said. "And everything you do is amazing, and we love you."

"A lot," added Cody.

"A lot," agreed Greyson.

"And the fact that you gave up your birthday for this concert was absolutely the sweetest thing in the world," Cody grinned. I looked up, smiling.

"You remembered?"

"Sure," Greyson said. "You're our best friend; we couldn't forget your birthday! Why do you think we're not going to the record store afterwards? Cody and I planned you a surprise party!"

"Aww, you guys," I pulled them into a hug. "Thanks so much. I love you two, too…But you need to go, you'll be late!"

"Okay."

"Leaving!"

They both gave me another kiss each and then ran out to the stage. I felt my lips curl into a smile, and fell back on the sofa once again.

I loved my friends.

** Note: Review? For my one year anniversary? 143! **


	63. Smoothie Shop

"So that's one medium banana berry blast with an energy boost?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Yes…" the elderly Katniss Everdeen wannabe with the white side braid said raising her eyebrows. "And I could do without the attitude, dearie."

I rolled my eyes and wrote her order down.

"That'll be up in a second," I said, turning around. It was a Tuesday night, and I was working my part time job. The girl I usually worked with had called in sick so I was stuck serving both our shifts. Not that I minded much, though. I got her salary, and it wasn't like the Tropical Smoothie Café got a lot of customers on Tuesday nights anyway. So far the only people who'd been in here was a Girl Scout Troop, two middle school boys fresh and smelly from soccer practice, and this lovely elderly lady.

I made her smoothie, and then handed it to her.

"Your total is four forty nine," I said.

"I'm not tipping you," she said snottily, and left with her drink.

"Nice to meet you!" I called after her. Then I sat back down on the stool with my magazine, and sighed. Alone at last.

…But, apparently not. Because a moment later, the door dinged and two blonde teenage boys walked laughing.

"No," the taller one was laughing. "She didn't even know!"

They walked up to the counter, and I didn't move or put my magazine down.

"Hello?" the taller one asked. "Aren't you going to ask us what we want, babe?"

"Don't call me babe," I said without looking up. "I'll get to you when I'm ready."

The other blonde guy chuckled.

"Fair enough," he said. They both watched me as I finished the article, and then I put the magazine down. Serving elderly people was one thing, and usually I did that quite nicely. But people my age were a different story.

"Okay, what do you want?" I said standing up.

"I'll take you to go," the original guy ("babe") said with a smirk.

"Clever," I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously," he laughed. "How much will it take to get you to come home with me, babe?"

I shook my head.

"Jake," the other guy punched his arm. "Cut it out, you're bothering her."

"It's cool," I said to him.

"No it's not," he said back. "I apologize for Jake's behavior."

Jake laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Happy, Cody?"

"Not particularly, I'm here with you," Cody shot back grinning, and Jake laughed. I felt myself smile too.

"Okay, can I get a large mango pineapple with coconut shavings?" Jake asked and I scribbled his order down.

"I'll have a large vanilla frappe," Cody said and I wrote his order down too. When I turned around to make their smoothie, I felt Jake's eyes on my backside.

"Like what you see?" I asked without turning around.

"Yeah, Cody, don't look at her butt," I heard Jake slap his friend.

"Dude, that was so you!"

I laughed, and handed them their drinks.

"Don't listen to him," Jake leaned across the counter. "That was so him."

"Was not!" Cody's cheeks went pink. "Jake, you always do this in front of pretty girls and I'm tired of it! Tell her the truth, please?"

Jake started to laugh.

"See? He called you pretty, he likes you," Jake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and leaned even closer. I pushed his chest away with my fingertips.

"You're obnoxious," I said, and I sat back down.

"Oh, burn!" Cody said. "Haha! She doesn't like you, Jake! How does it feel?"

"Just because she doesn't like me doesn't mean she likes you!" Jake said resentfully.

"Jealous Jakey," Cody laughed.

I grabbed my magazine and they both sat down to finish their drinks. Only a few snippets of their conversation were clearly audible, since they were whispering.

"Ask her out if you like her!" Jake was saying.

"No, I don't even know her."

"So? She likes you too."

"How can you tell?"

I grinned and flipped a few pages forward. Sometimes this job had its perks.

"What if she says no?"

"What if?"

"But…I don't know, Jake…"

"All you can do is try bro."

I glanced up and found Cody's eyes locked on me. He was cute, I decided as he looked back down at his smoothie, his cheeks turning pink again that he'd caught my eye.

His hair fell around his face, and despite the fact that he seemed less than confident I had a feeling it was only because he was with this other kid. Jake seemed to exhilarate self-assurance and power, and Cody seemed a little overshadowed. His eyes were pretty, sparkly bluish green. He was really tall, but not as tall as his friend.

"I'm not going to ask her out," Cody decided.

"Fine, then I will."

"No, don't man."

But it was too late.

"Hey," Jake called, and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you doing anything later on? I was thinking we can go to the movies or something."

"I'm working all night," I said. "Besides, I don't like you, remember?"

He shrugged.

"Worth a shot," he said and then turned back to Cody. "Let's get out of here."

They stood up and started to leave, and Cody walked over.

"Here you go," he said handing me a twenty dollar bill. "For putting up with this idiot."

He gestured at Jake who was trying to shoot his cup into the trashcan from across the shop. And failing. Well, there was another mess for me to clean.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, and he winked back.

"See you around."

"Yeah, maybe."

They both walked out, and I felt a little pang of sadness. Cody seemed like a nice kid; if he'd asked me out, I probably would've said yes. It was a shame I'd probably never see him again.

I looked down at the twenty he'd given me, and I saw numbers scrawled along the bottom. A closer inspection showed me it was a phone number, drawn with a smiley face and the word "Cody".

"Nice," I laughed out loud.

**Note: Did you guys like it? Review, 143! **


	64. I Won't

**General Character**

**From Cody: Hey we need to talk…Are you working?**

** From me: Just finished dress rehearsal for our big concert tonight! You didn't show? What's up?**

** From Cody: Just stuff. That's why we need to talk. Can we meet at the little Starbucks on the side of the highway into LA?**

** From me: Sure, see you there in fifteen?**

** From Cody: Okay. **

I looked into the mirror as I changed out of my costume for the night. This was going to be the greatest concert ever, I decided. Not to mention the fact that I got to perform it with my boyfriend. I slipped off my teal tight dress and gold pumps, and into a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. I debated bringing my sunglasses to meet Cody, but decided against it. Nobody would recognize me at the tiny little Starbucks we were going to. That's probably why Cody chose it; no paparazzi.

I took most of my makeup off and put on a little natural color lipstick and peach eye shadow, and then I called a car and walked outside.

I amused myself during the ride by wondering what he wanted to talk about…He was probably just nervous about the concert tonight. It was our first together as two popular singers, and it was at The Staples Center, which had been sold out completely. Or maybe he was going to suggest we go public with our relationship. Neither his fans nor mine knew that we had been dating the past six months.

The car stopped and I got out, thanking the driver. It was a little windy out, and there were raindrops splashing down onto my cheeks as I made my way inside the empty Starbucks. I opened the door, and then closed it. The gray outdoors was masked by the cheery café's tinted creamy gold windows. Only three or four people were here; a young mother and a bundle of cloth that looked like her baby, an elderly man reading the newspaper, and a man and a little girl who were talking and laughing over a little game of dominoes in the corner of the restaurant.

I sat down and smiled, watching them. The little girl, who couldn't be older than six or seven, was eating a donut and looking up at her dad with wide eyes as if he were the smartest man in the whole wide world as he stacked dominoes. He looked happy to be with her too.

I watched a while longer, until the door opened and Cody came in wearing a hoodie that looked almost like mine and a pair of jeans with Pastry's and a frown.

"Hey," he said softly, walking over to me. He squeezed my hand, and took a seat across from me. "Want a coffee or anything?"

"No," I shook my head. "We can't stay long; the concert is in four and a half hours so I need time to get ready and everything. So do you."

He nodded, and shook his wet with rain hair out of his eyes.

"So what's the deal?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He looked up startled.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

I smiled. "Chill, Cody. I just meant why did you want to talk?"

"Oh," he said. He looked back down. "Well…I've been thinking…_ _ _ _, do you love me?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think so," I said. "Do you love me?"

He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "I know I do."

I watched him awhile, wondering what was coming next. I was vaguely aware of the man and his little girl leaving the café, and it struck me as sort of a sad thought.

"Well," Cody said to himself, and I looked back at him.

"Cody," I sighed, and reached across the table to take his hand. "Can you please just spit it out? I know something's bothering you."

"Babe, I think we need to break up."

I felt my jaw drop. Break up? We'd been dating six months and hardly ever fought. His family loved me, and mine loved him. We'd had so much fun together, made so many memories. Why would we break up?"

"Why?" I asked, trying to find the right words.

"Because," he said, and his eyes were sad. "We rarely have time to hang out anymore, and I just don't think this is working. I love you so much, but I don't feel the same passion for you I used to."

I felt my eyes sting with tears of hurt and even anger.

"Just because we're busy," I whispered, not letting the tears fall. "Doesn't mean I love you any less, or that you love me less. I feel the same way, and the passion is gone only because we never have any time."

"Just forget about me, okay?" he said biting his lip. He took his hand out of mine. "Stop feeling the way you do for me, and we'll be fine. We can be friends…"

"No," I said, brushing the tears away from my eyes with the back of my hand impatiently. "No, I'm not going to do that."

"You have to," he said, looking down. The wind whistled outside and I felt shivers run along my arms even though we were inside. "Sweetheart, I love you too. But you know this isn't working out. We can start over as friends, we can quit the whole love thing and just take a break."

"Cody, if we just spend more time together," I started, feeling the tears flow faster. My voice cracked a little. "We can fix it, and we can still date. Please, I love you too much. Don't do this to me."

"I'm so sorry," he said, and he sounded it. "But it's easier this way, it's easier to just give up. We can't rebuild our relationship, you know it. We don't have the time together to be in love anymore. You're too popular, and so am I. We both have too many things to do. This just isn't working."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, please. Let's just try."

He shook his head slowly.

"It's not fair to either one of us," he whispered and his eyes were shiny with tears too. "I just can't explain…I love you so much, but I can forget for you. Just stop feeling and thinking and wishing for me. That's how I'm going to get over you."

I hiccupped as tears splashed further down my face. This wasn't fair, how could he do this? How could he hurt me like this? He said he loved me, he promised he'd always be there. But because we reached a bump, he was just quitting? He couldn't do that to me!

I stood up and gave him one last look, then ran out of the café. I heard him call after me, but I didn't stop. I kept running and running, then called a car. I sat the entire ride home shaking and sobbing, my makeup running and my throat aching.

Once I was finally at the hotel I was staying at, I jumped out of the car and ran into my room. I closed the door, locked it, and then fell against it crying.

This was too much to handle, I decided. Maybe it would do better to just stop feeling. But then he'd win, a small voice in my head reminded me. I couldn't give up, especially since he was doing enough giving up for the both of us. I wanted him, I needed him, I loved him, and I wasn't going to let him just pull away. It wasn't fair.

I stood up shakily and went to the bathroom where I blasted the shower and stripped out of my clothes. I let the water melt over my aching heart and eventually I shut it off. As though I was another person, I dressed in my costume which had been ironed, pressed and sequined, then sent to my hotel since I'd last worn it for the dress rehearsal only an hour or so ago.

I curled my hair into spirals and painted on makeup over my red and puffy face, then slipped on the pumps and grabbed my matching purse. I walked out of my room and found my way to the limo outside the hotel.

I was silent and unthinking the entire way to The Staples Center. Then, once I was in with my million bodyguards, I walked the red carpet smiling and laughing like I was the happiest person in the world.

The only thing missing was Cody.

Once inside the stadium, hair and makeup did a quick check over and then I sat backstage. I was supposed to be practicing my vocals, but it hurt too much to even think of the songs I'd perform with Cody.

An idea struck me, and I felt a slow smile spread across my cheeks. A certain song was replaying over and over in my mind, and I smiled wider. This would show him.

I walked to the edge of the stage.

"Miss," one of the stagehands said. "You don't come on for another half hour. These are the opening acts."

I pushed through him, and saw a little redheaded girl on stage exiting the other way. I searched the crowd to see if Cody was out there since he wasn't backstage, and my eyes trained on a blonde head. He was with the lighting guy on the walkaround above the fans, directly across from the stage. I don't think I imagined his eyes snapping up to mind.

"Hey everyone," I yelled, and one of the other stagehands confusedly brought me a microphone.

"I thought you weren't on for a little while," he spoke, attaching it to my head.

"Change of plans," I said brushing him off. I turned back to the crowd, and was kind of startled to see how many people there were. Probably the biggest crowd I'd ever played for.

"Hey everyone," I repeated. "So how many girls out there have ever been hurt by a guy?"

They yelled and cheered and fist pumped.

"Well me too," I said, looking back up at Cody, who slammed his eyes shut as though wishing he were in a dream. "And you know what I'm going to do about it? I'm going to sing for him."

They cheered again and Cody opened his eyes confusedly.

"You know what _I Won't _do?" I asked, and I looked at the music guy next to where Cody was standing. Thankfully, he got the hint and started to play the track that was only supposed to be a backup.

The music started to play, and the lights dimmed. I took another deep breath, barely be living I was actually here on stage doing this. Then I sang.

"I won't do what you told me, I won't do what you said. I'm not gonna stop feeling, I'm not gonna forget. I don't want to start over, I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover, that you're only my friend."

I felt tears crowd into my eyes again, and looked directly up at Cody.

"Because when you took my heart, you took it all. And when you gave it back, it fell apart. So I won't do what you told me, I won't do what you said. I'm not gonna stop feeling, I'm not gonna forget. I don't want to start over, I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover, that you're only my friend."

He seemed to smile a little bit sadly, and then he took a seat and pressed his hands to his cheeks mesmerized. He always liked watching me sing.

"You say it's easier to burn than to build. You say it's easier to hurt than to heal. But I say you lose when you give up what you love, and I've lived my life without you long enough."

I took a quaking breath and kept going, only dimly aware of the stage lights and screaming crowds. There were only two people in this crowded stadium; me and Cody.

"So I won't do what you told me, I won't do what you said. I'm not gonna stop feeling, I'm not gonna forget. I won't," I finished, and then I smiled even though I was so far from happy.

They screamed and screamed.

"Thank you," I said into the microphone, feeling a single tear escape. I saw Cody leave his spot on the walk around and go backstage. "Enjoy the rest of the opening acts."

I turned and walked backstage, pulling off my microphone. I dropped it, and started to walk more quickly. I needed to get out of here.

I walked headlong into somebody, and looked up, straightening myself. It was him.

"Don't cry, baby," he said, pulling me into him. He kept one arm locked around my midsection, pressing my stomach into his and the other caressed my face, drying up my tears.

"I won't do it, Cody," I said between sharp, shallow breaths. My hair was stuck to my face and my makeup was blinding me.

"Shh, Angel," he whispered pulling me closer and putting his lips on my neck, right below my ear. He mumbled against me skin. "Calm down, you don't have to. I've realized how stupid it was for me to suggest. That song was beautiful, you're beautiful, and we're beautiful together."

"D-Do you really mean that?" I sniffed.

"Of course I do," he said, and there was so much feeling in his voice my heart started to ache. His lips traveled up to meet mine.

"So you think we can fix our relationship?" I asked as his lips found mine in the semi-darkness.

He kissed me slowly and softly for awhile, and I felt myself relax into him. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me together protectively and mine were locked around his neck.

"I think we've already started."

**Note: Okay, kinda corny I guess. But I loved this song! So the next one is going to be for Roxanne Anderson Hummel! 143!**

** Ayley/Noa: I'm assuming you're the same person because the plots were virtually identical? I'm going to do your oneshot after Roxanne Anderson Hummel, possibly. I've actually tried to write it like three times, but it's challenging for some reason! So just let me know you saw this and aren't mad that I ignored you before, and I should have it up soon!**


	65. Nightmare

**For RoxanneAndersonHummel**

Cody's arms enclosed me as the rain pounded against the roof. The room was dark, it was thundering out, and flashes of lightning continued to illuminate Cody's face as we fell asleep together.

"You're not scared of thunder are you baby?" Cody mumbled against his pillow, pulling me closer and nestling his face in my hair.

"No, of course not," I said curling up and cuddling underneath the blankets into him. My body tucked into his perfectly, my head level with his chest and both our legs curled in the opposite direction, his over mine.

"Good," he muttered, and I felt him kiss my head. "Goodnight, love."

I smiled as another flash of lightning lit up his face. His eyes were closed. I closed mine too, and let his breathing lullaby me to sleep.

Awhile later, I jolted awake. The thunder had woken me. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes before turning to Cody. He wasn't in his bed.

"Cody?" I asked aloud, just in case he was in the bathroom or something.

No answer.

I stood up from his bed, and started to wobble down the hall. The usually freezing floor was hot, as if it were asphalt on a scorching midsummer day in the heart of Arizona.

"Cody," I called, searching for him. I passed his little sister's room, and she was also missing from her bed. I walked down the stairs, and what I saw made my heart stop.

Fire, and lots of it. The house was burning, smoke was filling my lungs. The lightning must have caused an electrical power surge or something, and the house was now on fire.

"Rachel!" Cody's voice called out from the center of the room. There was fire encircling him from every direction, sweat beading up on his forehead. "Rachel, don't come any closer!"

His little siblings were crying, six year old Tom and fourteen year old Alli. His parents were trying to stop the fire, but it was useless. The flames licked Cody's feet, and he screamed.

Then he was engulfed in fire.

"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel, wake up."

I sat up boltright in bed, my heart beating and feeling like I just ran twenty miles in the desert sun. Cody was looking alarmed, and had my hand in his.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You were thrashing around and… you're crying."

"I-I-I," I said, trying to breathe. My tears were flowing down my face, sticky and fast. I was shaking and sweating, and I couldn't breathe.

"Shh," he collected me in his strong arms and cradled me against him. "Shh…"

I caught my breath and was starting to feel a little better when a giant thrash of thunder and lightning shook the room. I started to cry harder.

"Tell me what's wrong," Cody whispered, holding me closer.

"I had a dream that there was a fire because of the storm," I said, as my breathing came back to normal. A dream, that's all it was. Cody was here, safe and sound, next to me. "And you were o-on fire and I-it was…was horrible," I started to cry again.

"Angel," Cody said, cradling me faster. "Don't think about it. It was just a dream, okay? I'm never leaving you, ever."

I nodded, and he pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm going to make you feel better, okay?" he asked softly, collecting my hair into a loose ponytail behind my back. I nodded against him, and he lifted me off his bed. He carried me into the bathroom connected to his room, switched the light on, and set me down on the counter.

"Okay," he said softly. "Can I sing you a song?"

I nodded again, and caught sight of my reflection. Wow. I was pale.

"My angel, how'd you get to be so fly? How'd you get to shine so bright? How'd you get to look like that? Heaven don't you call her back," he sang under his breath as he wiped my tearstreaked face with a cool towel. He brushed my hair back off my face, and then made me drink a cup of water while he rubbed my back and sang to me.

"All better now?" he asked concernedly. He stooped down to look into my eyes, and gave me a tiny butterfly kiss on my lips.

"Yes," I said smiling weakly. "Sorry I freaked out, you must've thought it was so dumb."

"No, baby," he said, pulling me back into him. He lifted me again, switched the light off, and walked me back. He lay me down in his bed and then cuddled up beside me. "I was scared you were hurting about something, and that's why you had that dream. If you're worried something's going to happen to me, I can promise you that nothing can make me leave you. Ever."

I looked up at him, sniffing and smiling.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said back. "Don't worry about me, okay love? I should be worried about you."

"Why?" I asked, curling up to him, my head on his shoulder.

"Because," he said simply. "I have bodyguards and tour managers and bouncers, and you're on your own…Besides, lots of girls are angry because your dating. I need to hire you a bodyguard."

I laughed, feeling better.

"I'm with you twenty four hours a day," I said tracing a heart on his chest.

"Right," Cody agreed softly. "So guess what? Nothing's going to hurt me. Nothing can. Except you leaving. That'd kill me."

"Well I'm never leaving," I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good," he said, putting his arms around me and I sank down, half overlapping his body. He ran his fingers through my hair and pressed his lips to mine. "Looks like we're together forever."

**Note: Sorry it was so short! I'm on summer break though, now, so updates will be longer and more frequent! Review, 143! **


	66. Coping With Failure

**General Character Oneshot**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cody, it's me."

"Oh, hey! Wait, are you back in LA?"

"Yeah, but Scott didn't pick me up from the airport like he said he would, and he's not answering his phone…"

Cody was silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

I hung up, and took a seat on the cold hard bench at the airport, leaning my forehead against the bar of my suitcase and spinning the wheel back and forth with my toe. I had called my boyfriend Scott last night to ask if he was still picking me up from the airport, and he said yes. Then, when my plane landed, he was nowhere in sight. I waited half an hour before I called him, and it just rang and rang. I tried three more times, waited another half an hour, and then called one more time. When it became clear he was no longer coming to the airport or answering his phone, I had called my best friend to come and get me.

Cody was used to picking up Scott's slack, though…I closed my eyes and thought about all the times he had helped me.

_It was eleven o' clock at night on Valentine's Day. Scott was supposed to meet me for dinner at my favorite café at eight thirty. He wasn't there, and when I called him he told me that he forgot and was busy. _

_ I dialed Cody's phone number. _

_ "Hello?" his voice was scratchy with sleep. _

_ "Hi Cody…"_

_ His reply was instantaneous; he could pick up the tone in my voice within seconds. _

_ "Weren't you supposed to be with Scott tonight? Is everything okay?"_

_ Tears stung my eyes. _

_ "H-he stood me up. He said he was busy."_

_ "That's unacceptable. Do you need me to come get you home safely?"_

_ I nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see me. I found my voice, and whispered into the phone as the café shut its lights down and locked the door for the night, leaving me utterly alone and in the dark. _

_ "…yes please."_

I sighed, and sat up before shaking my hair out of my eyes. We'd only been dating two weeks when he stood me up for our first Valentine's Day. But when he called me the next day and didn't even mention it, I followed his lead. I never really figured out what he was busy doing, but when Cody picked me up and we drove past his house all the lights were on and there were ten or twelve cars parked out in front of his house as though Scott were having a party…

I heard someone call my name, and looked up.

"Oh, hi Cody."

He looked worn out.

"Y'know," he said, picking up both my heavy suitcases easily with one arm, and grabbing my hand with the other. "I'm pretty tired of your stupid boyfriend."

"He's not stupid," I said softly. "Just busy."'

Cody rolled his eyes, and walked a little faster so I had to jog to keep up.

"Please…He could make the time for you if he wanted to. I do. And I'm here for you every single time he wants to be an idiot and leave you somewhere. Every. Freaking. Time. Do you remember that time when you broke your ankle?"

I looked down at the asphalt as we walked, remembering.

_I was at the beach with Scott, Cody, and Cody's current girlfriend Jessica. We were all playing volleyball, Jess and me against Cody and Scott. _

_ "I got it!" Jessica called, bobbing towards the net at the same time I did. She got there first, and jumped to reach it. I tried to pull back, but it was too late, and Jessica tripped over me. We both fell, and I landed the wrong way. She fell on top of me, and I heard my ankle snap._

_ Jessica stood up. _

_ "Look what you did!" she yelled. "I chipped my nail when I fell! What's your problem?"_

_ "Seriously, babe," Scott raised his eyebrows. "When she said she had it, she had it. Say sorry for hurting Jessica."_

_ I felt my eyes start to water as I watched my ankle swell. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. The only thing that came out was a whimper of pain. My ankle didn't hurt; it felt like it was gone completely. _

_ "Are you alright?" the only one who was concerned was Cody. He rushed over to me, and looked right into my eyes. _

_ "My-ankle," I stuttered, and Cody reached down, his eyes never leaving mine. He found it with his fingers and brushed it gently. _

_ "Does it hurt bad?" he whispered. _

_ "No, I can't feel it," I said, trying to remain steady. _

_ "Can you move it?"_

_ I tried to wiggle my toes, and I felt a sharp burst of pain right above my heel. Then another on my ankle bone, and they kept going until it was like I was being stabbed over and over again my white hot knives. _

_ I started to cry, and Cody scooped me up in his arms. _

_ "Scott, she needs an ambulance," he said in a rushed voice to my boyfriend, who was examining Jessica's nail. _

_ Scott looked at me and shrugged. _

_ "Not my problem," he said, and then he turned his back to me. _

_ "Cody, come here and kiss my booboo better!" Jessica said, looking down at her chipped fingernail. _

_ "Wha-? No!" Cody said incredulously. "She's hurt way worse than you are."_

_ "Yeah, but I'm your girlfriend," Jessica said slowly. "Now leave her alone and come help me or we're over."_

_ "Looks like we're over then," Cody said, turning around. He raced with me in his arms all the way to the parking lot, then held my hand all the way to the ER."_

Cody lifted my suitcases into the Range Rover, and then opened the car door to let me in first. The driver started the car, and Cody closed the panel so we could talk in private.

"Yes, I remember," I answered.

"It's so dumb of you to stay with him!" Cody continued. "He's a total jerk, and you know it. He treats you so bad, but you don't even care! It's like you think he's perfect or something, and he's not! He's just a-"

"Cody, stop!" I said suddenly. "Stop it!"

"What?" he asked, turning to face me. "You _still _stick up for him? The entire time you were away he was hanging out with Jessica! I'm almost positive he's cheating on you, but you won't let him go. He is the biggest loser in the world, and you know what else? You're crazy for staying with him! You know I love you more than anything, but what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy and you know it! I don't know why you don't-"

"Please stop," I said, my voice quivering as I buried my head in my hands. I started to cry, because I knew he was right. Scott hurt me and I let him, again and again. It said so much about the way I respected myself, and I knew it hurt Cody a lot too. I lifted my head, and looked at Cody. My eyes were red-rimmed, my cheeks bright and my hair stuck to the tear tracks on my face.

"You don't think I know all of this already? You think th-that I _want _to be hurt like this? Y-you-" I was crying too hard to keep talking, so I stopped. Cody's eyes and face softened, like they did only for me, and he collected me in his arms as the car moved along the road.

"I'm sorry, darling," he whispered into my hair as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm mad at him, not you. I just hate to see somebody hurting you like this."

"I k-know I should break up with him," I hiccupped. "But I'd never find anyone else. He told me that I won't be able to."

I felt Cody stiffen.

"He told you what?"

"H-he said that I'm not pretty enough to find another boyfriend, and that I had him because I was lucky and I'd never find anyone else," I sobbed into Cody's shoulders and he held me tighter. I heard him swearing about Scott under his breath, and this time I didn't defend him.

"He's wrong," Cody said angrily. "Damn it, I can't believe he ever said that to you. I swear, the next time I get my hands on him…_ _ _ _, look at me."

I looked up and Cody held my face in his hands.

"You are a beautiful, wonderful girl and any guy in the world would be lucky to have you. Please, please, don't stay with him. I'm begging you, break up with that guy. I'll be here for you, I promise. I already have been, I'm never going to let you fall."

I nodded, as he wiped away my tears.

"Can I use your phone? Maybe he'll answer if it's not me."

Cody nodded and handed me his iphone. I dialed Scott's number, and it rang a few times.

"Hello?" Scott drawled, answering the phone. There was loud music playing in the background, and Scott sounded drunk.

"Scott, it's me."

He paused.

"Who's me?"

I rolled my eyes. Cody knew, and I wasn't even his girlfriend. Scott didn't even recognize my voice.

"It' _."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend?" I asked angrily.

"Oh! Oh, right. Hi babe," he said unevenly.

"Scott, where are you?"

"Just at a party," he hummed. "It's sooo fun. You should-should be here…" he trailed off. Yep, obviously drunk.

"I would be, but you were supposed to pick me up at the airport an hour and a half ago."

The line was silent for a second, before he started to talk again.

"Wait, _who _is this?"

"Scott, it's over. Maybe in the morning when you're sober and call me to come make out with you you'll be able to remember my name, but when you call me I guarantee I won't pick up. You're obnoxious, and I'm never speaking to you again."

I hung up the phone, and burrowed myself deeper into Cody's arms.

"I did it," I whispered into his chest.

"I'm proud of you," he said back, stroking my hair with one hand and holding me tight around the middle with his other. His touch felt so good and pure and comforting, as opposed to Scott's.

"Do you think he's right though?" i murmured.

"About what?"

"Do you think I'll ever find another boyfriend?"

"I know you will," Cody said, kissing the top of my head to comfort me.

"Where?"

He held me closer, and I snuggled into him even deeper.

"Why don't you look up?"

I did, and Cody met my eyes smiling gently.

I felt my lips curl into a grin too.

"Seriously?"

"I love you more than anything in the world," he murmured. "I always have, I always will, and I promise I'll never hurt you like Scott has…That is, if you want to be my girlfriend. I totally understand if you don't."

"I do," I assured him, and he stroked the side of my face.

"I'm so glad," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine and kissing me so perfectly and tenderly that it made my stomach soar and my heart pound. Surely, it was illegal to feel this happy directly after a breakup.

Cody pulled away and locked his eyes on mine before reaching out and touching my heart with his index finger.

"It's not broken, right?"

I giggled, and pulled him in for another quick kiss, which was just as amazing as the last.

"Of course not," I breathed against his lips.

"Good," he said back, pulling me closer into him. "I wouldn't want Scott to be able to hurt you anymore."

I laughed, because I finally felt happy and healthy, and most of all free.

"Scott who?"

**Note: Review, review, review! BTW, sorry for not posting sooner. I was locked out of my account for Breaking The Rules. Hahahaha, pun intended. See? Because my Cody Simpson story was called Breaking The Rules? And it was because I was breaking the rules of fanfiction? …No? Okay. 143!**


	67. Her Or Me?

**General Character**

** (There's a little part of a Drake song in here that swears but I tried to edit it! Hope it doesn't offend anyone!)**

"Aw, are you sad?" Greyson poked me in the stomach, but I pushed him away. He laughed. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to be here," I replied.

Greyson, Jake, Alli, and I were all at Cody's house, waiting to meet his new girlfriend. We had broken up just last month, and I wasn't completely over it yet. But, I had brought a pair of Skullcandy headphones and an ipod full of Drake songs, so I'd be okay…

"You think I want to be here?" Alli asked. "I was supposed to go with Madison to meet One Direction!"

"Oh my gosh, no way!" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah way!"

"They're so cute!"

"I know, huh?"

We gushed about our favorite boy band for a few minutes as Greyson and Jake exchanged looks. My voice faltered after a little while, and I sat back further on the couch Greyson and I were on.

"Don't be upset," Jake came over and lifted me off my feet, then bounced me a little in his arms until his hands locked under my butt and he was holding me up.

"I don't want to see Cody's girlfriend," I said, leaning back, my feet three feet off the ground and Jake supporting me entirely. "I bet she's gross. What's her name?"

"You've already met her," Jake reassured me. His voice was soft, and his pretty eyes alight. "Hailee Steinfield?"

"No," I moaned, burying my face in his shoulder. "Anyone but her."

"See?" Jake laughed a little, and set me back down. He plopped me right onto Greyson's lap. "You already don't like her, so you don't need to worry."

I smiled a little, and Alli laughed.

"I'm so jealous of her," she said. "She's got a Grammy, did you know?"

"Don't care," I said, as Greyson started to drum lightly on my back.

"What song is this?' Greyson asked, drumming out a rhythm.

"Um…Dream On by Aerosmith?"

"Yup. This one?"

"…Don't Stop Believing, Journey."

"Good girl," Greyson said, and I slid off his lap halfway, so my legs were across him and my back against the arm of the couch.

"When is he getting here, Jake?" Alli asked.

"He should be here by now," Jake said. "I'll text him…"

But, there was no need, as the door to Cody's house opened. A light airy laugh that made me want to vomit filled the air, and I gagged.

"Well, talk to you guys later," I said, grabbing the headphones.

Alli and Jake looked amused, but Greyson gave me a reproachful look.

"Won't you even give her a chance?" he asked me as I chose a song.

"I did once," I said. "And she's irritating."

I turned on a random Drake song and purposely left the volume low so I could hear what was going on.

"Okay, Hailee, these are my friends," I heard Cody say as he entered. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and cuddled up into Greyson. "That's Jake, that's my sister Alli, that's Greyson, and that' _. I think you two have met before."

I pretended the music was too loud to hear him.

"Hi everyone," Hailee chirped. "I'm Hailee Steinfield."

There was a brief awkward silence, which Greyson struggled to fill.

"I saw your movie," he said. "True Grit. It was amazing."

"Oh thanks," Hailee said. "So, Cody, is this the one you grew up with in Gold Coast?"

Yes, Hailee, the brown haired pale boy with freckles, an Aerosmith t shirt, and Converse shoes was the one born and raised in Australia, despite the fact he didn't have an accent at all. Because it wasn't like there was a tall blonde tan boy sitting across from him.

"Um no, that was me actually," Jake said.

"Oh," she giggled. "Right…"

"Hailee, you're so pretty," Alli commented. "What kind of makeup do you use?"

"Sephora," she said. "What about you?"

"MAC," Alli said.

Wow. Purely intelligent conversation.

There was another awkward silence, this one broken by Hailee herself.

"So…why is she wearing headphones?"

"Oh," Cody said. "She's probably just listening to Beethoven again, or something…She's very classy and sophisticated, sometimes she just wraps herself in music. It's not because she doesn't like you, or anything, I swear."

I tried not to smirk at Cody's attempts to keep her comfortable.

"Oh, I love Beethoven," Hailee said brightly. "What symphony?"

"Let's check," Jake smirked, coming over to me. He pulled the plug on the headphones, and loud obnoxious Drake music filled the air.

"Do you love this sh-t? Are you high right now? Do you ever get nervous? Are you single? Heard you f-cked your girl, is it true? You getting money? You think the b-tch you with is with you? And I say hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, f-king right fu-"

Jake smirked and plugged my headphones back in.

Alli was laughing, and even Greyson looked amused. Cody was looking anxiously at Hailee's face, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't think that's Beethoven," she said finally.

I decided it was my turn, so I pulled off my headphones and looked around innocently.

"Is something wrong, guys?" I asked, looking around. I caught Cody's eye, and he saw the amusement in my eyes. He looked at me as if to say "really?" I just smiled mischievously.

"Not her," I said, just to Cody. He seemed to understand what I meant which was that I wasn't going to go along with Hailee in his life, and that it would be her or me from this moment on.

Cody sighed.

"Hailee, maybe I should take you home…"

**Note: Okay, that was a short one! I actually wrote that a few months ago and it's just been sitting on my computer so I fixed it up a little and viola! Haha, okay if you want a Cody oneshot I'm going to start doing requests again. Like crazy, and probably a post if not every day every other day. Yay summer! So I need every single reader (yes, even the ones who just read and don't review) to request a oneshot! Because there are like fourty hits a chapter and only two or three reviews. SO REQUEST OR I'LL EAT YOUR CATS! Haha, just kidding I threaten people with that all the time. I'm actually allergic to cats…Aaaaanyway, Fill out this form:**

** Name:**

** Hair/eye color:**

** Favorite color:**

** Personality:**

** Event (what you want to happen):**

** Other:**

** I used myself as an example so you can see how a real person would do these, in case you need a little help:**

** Name: Gabi**

** Hair/eye color: light brown hair, brown eyes**

** Favorite color: Pink!**

** Personality: Spontaneous, random, a little loud sometimes, kind of crazy, I like to have fun, and I love little kids and babies, music, Greyson Chance, Cody Simpson, and hanging out with my friends!**

** Event (what you want to happen): Waiting to meet Cody's new girlfriend, Cody chooses me over her. (Yeah, that was this one)**

** Other: Lots of hugs 'n stuff! And I saw "okay" way too much. **

** Okay, so that's it! Request, request request! And get your friends to also like Sydneycrush (my best-fanfiction-friend: Hi Sydney!) did! I'm going to have a lot of free time this summer while I babysit and stuff so ya! Review and request as much as you like, I love to hear from you guys! Seriously I'm waiting for your request…Did you post it yet? Haha, okay, 143!**

** Cerealkiller16: lol, I'm glad someone laughed. Haha, I probably shouldn't repost Breaking The Rules because Critics United would just come back and give me crap for it!**

** CodysAngel15: Aww, thanks hon! I know, it sucks :( Cody actually guest starred on an episode of Bucket And Skinner as an actor not a performer, so technically it would be allowed in that section, right? Idk about reposting though! I'm kind of done being called stupid and a brat and stuff! **


	68. True Beauty

**For NoaElizabethLovesToWrite**

"Noa? I'm here are you almost ready to go?" I heard a voice ring through my house as Cody let himself in with his key. We were going to some award show that was apparently a huge deal, but I was having trouble getting ready.

"Almost," I lied through my teeth.

"Are you in your room?"

"Bathroom," I shouted. "The one connected to my room."

I heard his footsteps, and then he tried to turn the doorknob but I had locked it.

"Can I come in? I need a kiss."

"Um, not yet Cody."

I winced and looked at myself in the mirror. Despite the fact that I had been getting ready for the past hour, I looked like I had just rolled out of bed. I had taken a shower and then put on my teal slip dress with a cute rocker fringe and a zipper to keep it up, but the zipper got stuck halfway and wouldn't move. It wasn't because the dress was too small, the zipper was just malfunctioning. So as I was getting it to work, my hair started to dry naturally.

And the end result was looking at me in the mirror. I usually straightened and smoothed my red hair into an inch within its life because it was naturally super curly and frizzy. I didn't think it would be a problem, but when I went to dig out my straightener I remembered that I left it at a friend's house.

I tried to brush it out, but that just made things much worse. I checked the clock and saw that I only had five minutes until Cody said he'd be there, so there was no time to hop back in the shower and starting over. I hadn't even put on makeup or put in my contacts.

"How much longer?" he asked sort of impatiently. "I need to see you!"

"Cody, give me a second," I said desperately.

"Okay…"

I looked into the mirror and sighed heavily. God, I was so ugly! I grabbed my makeup basket and started to put on concealer, bronzer, powder and cover-up. At least my skin would look okay.

I dabbed and powdered and poked and prodded at my face, but it wasn't turning out too good. My bronzer ran out halfway through.

"Damn," I muttered under breath. I heard Cody shuffling around my room, opening my closet and putting things up and down.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"Just looking at your stuff, that's all. Are you done?"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not, okay? Look, why don't you just go home? I don't think I'm going with you tonight!"

"What?" he asked in shock. "Wait, why not?"

"Because," I said, taking a deep breath. "Nothing's going right. I can't find my straightener and I'm still in my glasses and I don' t have time to put on makeup and it's just a huge mess!"

"I'm sure you look lovely," he said. "Can you at least come out and talk to me? I don't like having a door between us."

"No," I said quickly. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't seen me without makeup or contacts or straight hair," I said. "I look awful."

"Just come out," he pleaded. "We've been dating two months, I have to see the real you sooner or later."

"I choose later," I said, running my hands through my hair. There, I guess that was a little better. Still not good enough to go to the VMA's or even let Cody see me.

"Well I choose now," he said, and I heard him coming to my door.

"Haha, it's locked," I said, opening a mascara tube and spreading some on my lashes. "So you can't co-Oh."

Of course, his keys.

"I missed you," Cody strode up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I held onto him tight because while we were hugging he wouldn't have a chance to see my face.

"I missed you too," I said into his neck. "But you need to leave. I told you I'm not going."

He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"Let go so I can give you a kiss," he whispered into my frizzy hair.

"No," I said, ultimately embarrassed.

He reached down to tickle me under my ribs, and by reaction I pulled away. His eyes drifted up into mine, and I quickly turned around. I needed to hide, he couldn't see me naturally. I was too ugly, he wouldn't like me anym-

"Where are you going?" he asked as I slipped into the closet where I kept towels and stuff.

"Please go away," I begged. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" he asked aggregately. "Naturally? Because you're beautiful to me just like that, curly hair and everything. I don't like you for the way you look, I love the person you are."

"No," I said, holding the door shut and watching his face through shafts of light.

"Noa, listen to me. You are beautiful any way you are. I love it when girls have confidence in themselves, and right now you aren't showing me a lot of that side of you. Please just come out of that closet and talk to me like a normal person."

I smiled despite myself.

"Fine, but you can't look at me okay?"

"Whatever you want," he sighed, and I cracked the door a little open. "I love your dress," he said.

"I told you not to look at me!"

"Chill out," Cody wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "It's impossible not to look at you, you're radiant. The natural look on you is probably even more beautiful than when you wear all that makeup."

"But it's not what's fashionable," I said, leaning into him. "Glasses and frizzy red hair isn't what's beautiful, Cody."

"According to who?" he asked.

"Everyone!"

"Well," he whispered kissing me on the cheek. "I'm not everyone. And if you ask me, I'd say you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in any way you are."

"Really?" I asked, smiling again.

"Yes," he touched my lips. "But only when you're smiling and happy like you are now. You look amazing like this. See? Look."

He turned me around and we faced the mirror together. His hands were crisscrossed around my midsection as he stood behind me. He rested his chin on my head and we looked into the mirror.

"Aren't we the cutest couple?" Cody asked gently.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," I giggled back. He was right; I really didn't look too bad like this…Not when he was by my side and when I smiled. "You're right, Cody."

"I always am."

"Shut up," I elbowed his chest playfully.

"You shut up," he nibbled my ear. "You're the one who was going to skip out on the VMA's because you couldn't find your contact lenses and lipstick."

"I can find them," I said, turning my head a little to give him easier access to my skin. "I'm pretty sure they're in that drawer, I just didn't have time to put them on."

"Well we still have a couple minutes before we leave, if you want to," he said doubtfully, pulling away. "You can grab your makeup and do that in the car also, if that would make you feel better."

I turned to face him.

"Do you really think I look pretty like this?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Absolutely stunning."

I took his hand and slipped on my heels.

"Then I'm ready to go."

**Note: I hope you guys liked it! And remember, all girls are beautiful just the way they are so don't change for anyone! Request please! Seriously, I'd love to write you a oneshot! So next up is going to be for cerealkiller16 and then RecklessFlowerGirl. So if you want one now is the perfect time to ask and it'll be up very soon! Review, request, 143!**


	69. Good As It Gets

**For cerealkiller16**

"Hey Brianna," Cody greeted me with a hug around the waist. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks," I smiled, twisting a lock of my hair. "You like the dress?"

I turned once, giving him a full view of the basic green dress I had paired with a pair of black converse. I'd also left my brown hair down, and I had a pair of Skullcandy headphones around my neck.

"Not as much as I like the headphones," he said. "Watcha listening to?"

"Guess," I said, leaning on to one hip.

"Greyson Chance?"

"Close, Drake."

He laughed.

"How is that "close"?"

"It's not," I shrugged. "Just didn't want you to feel too bad about yourself."

He chuckled.

"Well, can I take you inside?"

"Fine," I nodded. "But this isn't a date."

He smiled, but I heard him sigh a little as he took my arm and led me onto the red carpet. We were going to the Hollywood Premier of the new summer blockbuster movie, and he had invited me. But we weren't dating, and even though we flirted a lot, I wasn't ready to yet. He hadn't exactly asked me out officially, but we had almost kissed like four times.

"Ready for this?" he squeezed my hand gently as we made our way onto the carpet.

"Yup."

We both smiled and walked forward, immediately blinded by camera flashes and paparazzi shouting.

"Cody! Over here, we need a picture of you and your girlfriend for J-14! Cody!"  
>"Hey! Brianna, Cody, smile!"<p>

"Brianna, can we get a quick word baby?"

"How long have you two been together?"

We made it through successfully, and we were inside.

"I hate that just because we hang out people automatically think we're dating," I sighed as I followed Cody to our seats in the gigantic theater.

"Yeah, it sucks," he agreed half-heartedly. "Maybe we should start dating, it would probably be easier."

I stopped.

"What did you just say?"

"Never mind," he said quickly, not meeting my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

We were interrupted by a brown haired boy wearing Converse similar to mine shouting "Brianna! Cody!"

"Greyson, hi!" I smiled as he came up to give me a hug. Cody had introduced us last year when they were touring together, and I had had a huge crush on Greyson then. I still sort of did, but I also liked Cody a little. Just a little.

"Hey, how's it going?" he wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug.

"Good," I said as he pulled away.

"And Cody, how you going mate?" Greyson laughed in a phony Australian accent.

"Accent's coming along," Cody and Greyson did one of those buy hug things. "So who are you here with?"

"A couple fans," Greyson grinned. "They won a contest…Pretty cool girls, though. Are you and Brianna here together?"

"Yes," I said.

"Not together together, though," Cody said, giving Greyson a look I didn't quite understand.

Greyson smiled understandingly.

"Hey, Brianna while Cody grabs you seats do you wannna come chat for a second?" Greyson asked brightly.

"I dunno, I kinda just want to sit and listen to this song," I gripped my headphones as Marvin's Room started to play.

"Well you can do that anytime!" Greyson took my wrist and pulled me aside. he grabbed my ipod out of my side pocket and hit pause.

"Greyson, you're a music killer," I groaned.

"Aw, that hurts my heart," he laughed. "I love music."

"Me too, so give me mine back…I think I'm suffering withdrawals."

"You can last thirty seconds," he said, and I shrugged. "Okay, so…how do you feel about Cody?"

"He's a nice kid," I said vaguely.

"Well I think, between us, he likes you more than a friend."

"I know," I said bluntly. I was honest all of the time, sometimes to a fault.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Kind of," I admitted. "But he's never, like asked me out or anything."

"He asked you to this premier!"

"As friends."

"How do you know?"

I paused.

"I guess I don't," I said slowly. "But if he likes me so much, then why hasn't he made a move?"

"Well, he thinks you're playing hard to get," Greyson explained.

I raised my eyebrows.

"He told you that?"

Greyson nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you playing hard to get?" Greyson asked.

"Yes, totally," I said sarcastically. "Because I have nothing better to do."

Greyson finally cracked a smile.

"So do you like him or not?"

"Yes, I do," I admitted. "But I'm not making the first move."

"Well can I tell him you like him?"

I shook my head. "If he's too thick to get that by now, it's not my problem."

"Fine," Greyson said. "Well, I better get back to those girls. See you later?"

"Totally," I agreed, giving him another quick hug. "Have fun…But not too much fin, if you know what I mean."

Greyson rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me as I walked back to where Cody was at our seats.

"So what did Greyson want?"

"To know which lipstick shade matched his complexion better," I said without skipping a beat. Cody wrinkled his nose.

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

Cody studied my face for a second before he burst out laughing.

"You're such a liar," he nudged me playfully, and I laughed too.

"If you don't mind I'm going to listen to music now," I said, pulling my headphones up over my ears. I closed my eyes, letting the throbbing bass and lyrics take control. God, I loved this song.

"I might be too strong on them compliments, overdosed on confidence, started not to give a f-ck and stopped fearing the consequence, drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments faded way too long I'm floating in and out of-"

Suddenly, Drake was interrupted by a hip hop soundtrack, and my eyes snapped open. Cody's ipod was attached to my headphones, and mine was in his hands.

"Cody, why did you-"

He pressed a finger to my lips, and it felt like electricity.

"Just listen," he murmured. "I wrote this song for you and got it professionally recorded. Just listen and let it speak for itself."

I nodded, and he took his finger away from my lips. I bobbed my head a little, loving this sound.

_Here's what it is, and it's as good as it gets_

_ I know you won't believe this kind of loving_

_ You really need this kind of loving_

_ Stop making me run around, stop making me chase you girl_

_ I be running all over town for ya, but I'm getting impatient girl_

_ Baby I keep it real with you I'm head over heels for you_

_ So stop making me run around, making me run around_

I watched Cody watching me as I listened to the lyrics he wrote just for me. He said he was head over heels for me, and basically he was tired of leaving our relationship where it was. From this point forward, we were either just friends or dating. There was no more in between, and this song was proof of that.

_Stop playing hard to get, I know I can make you fall_

_ With time baby I bet I'll be breaking down your wall_

_ I know that you heard it all but what I'm saying is more than talk_

_ So stop making me run around making me run around_

I smiled and looked into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, and bit his bottom lip sizing me up.

_Here's what it is and it's as good as it gets, _

_ I know you won't believe this kind of loving, _

_ You really need this kind of loving_

I closed my eyes for the rest of the song, loving everything about it. The words, the melodies, the fact that it was all for me. He wanted an answer though, and I'd have to give him one. Here's what it is, and it's as good as it gets. He was laying it all down on the table for me, and I could either take him or leave him.

I took out my headphones as the song ended and Cody raised his eyebrows.

"So?" he asked.

"You're right," I grinned at him, curling up on my seat, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked, happily, snuggling into me as well.

"I really do need this kind of loving," I laughed. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out forever, Simpson."

"We go out all the time," he chuckled, kissing me on the forehead.

"Well, I didn't know you liked me like this."

"Oh…I guess I could've been a little more outright, huh?"

"Maybe just a little," I laughed, listening to his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I loved the feeling of him all around me. He was so warm and snug and the way I fit into him was as if I'd finally found the missing piece to a puzzle I'd been waiting my whole life to solve. The best part of all was that we could skip the whole awkward new dating thing, because we'd known each other for a long time, and all pressure was off. "You're right about one more thing, Codes."

"What's that, love?"

"This really is as good as it gets."

**Note: ****Sorry for the sucky, corny ending…I know that was just awful but I hope you can forgive me. The songs I used in this story and listened to as I wrote this (I realized I keep forgetting to tell you guys!) were Good As It Gets by Cody Simpson, Crazy But True Cody Simpson, Headlines by Drake, You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships and Make It In America by Victoria Justice. Next up is RecklessFlowerGirl, then AmandaTomlinson, then HiHowAreYou and then Sydneycrush. If you want one, just let me know! Okay, review, 143!**


	70. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**For RecklessFlowerGirl**

"Cody, I'm scared."

"Don't be, baby."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"They're going to like you."

"But what if they don't?"

Cody sighed.

We were in one of his driver's cars, and we were on our way from a date movie date to his house so I could meet his parents. We'd only been dating for a week, and only known each other for two, so I wasn't completely comfortable yet. But Cody was so nice all the time, and I felt like I could tell him anything. He was sweet and funny, a gentleman and the most perfect boyfriend ever…But his parents I wasn't so sure about.

"Come here," Cody put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Everything's okay…"

"Did your mom ever not like any of your girlfriends?"

"Just one," he said softly, rubbing my back soothingly.

He felt me tense up.

"But you're nothing like her," he promised me. "She was a few years older than me, loud, and not very…um, ladylike."

"So why'd you date her?" I smiled a little.

"It was probably the worst decision of my life," he said, laughing. "She modeled in one of my music videos and asked me to coffee one day after shooting and I said okay, and it just sort of escalated from there. But the point is, I know I'm not making a bad choice with you."

"Thank you," I breathed in relief. "But what if your parents don't feel the same way?"

"They will," he assured me. "I promise."

"Okay," I nodded.

"We're here," he said, and the car stopped. I bit my lip and tried to look at myself in the car reflection as he opened my door and we got out.

"How do I look?" I asked.

He took my hand.

"Like a princess from a fairy tale."

I smiled.

He led me inside, and I squeezed my nails into my palms. What if I was going to marry Cody someday? Today could very well be the first day I'd ever meet my future in-laws. What if they hated me? What if I seemed rude or mean? What if they thought that Cody was too good for me?

"Calm down," he said in a low voice as he pushed the door open.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" I asked quickly. "Oh my gosh, does it show? Am I sweaty?"

Cody gave me a funny look, and then chuckled.

"You're so adorable. No, you're no sweaty, you're squeezing my hand really tight though and I kind of need that one to play guitar."

"Sorry," I blushed. I played guitar too, and I knew how much hand injuries sucked.

"Right through here," Cody led me around a corner and I straightened my purple and sky blue tye dye tank top, and smoothed my strawberry blonde hair.

He poked his head in.

"Um, mum and dad? I have someone her I'd like for you to meet…Are you busy?"

"We're starting a business meeting in a moment, son, a bunch of the lawyers are on their way. We'll meet Maria afterwards, if that's okay."

"Sure no problem," Cody replied breezily, and he nodded up the stairs to me. It struck me as quite adoring that his parents knew my name already.

"Embarrassment postponed?" I asked hopefully. Cody laughed and took my hand once more.

"You're not going to embarrass yourself. Come on, I can show you my room."

"Cool."

I followed him up the stairs and down a hallway, and then he pushed a door open.

"Cody, this is so cool!"

His room was patterned navy and white with a wooden floor. He had a walk in closet stocked to the brim in shoes, and an Australia pillow and comforter on the bed.

"You like it?" he asked, plopping down on his bed.

"Yeah, it's amazing!"

"Cool," he smiled. "So while we wait for my parents, how about you come sit down with me?"

I obliged, and sat beside him on his bed. He sat with his back against the wall and crossed his legs, and I did the same.

"So just how many pairs of shoes do you have?" I asked with a giggle, peering into his closet.

"Um, less than a hundred pairs, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well I think that's great," I said. "I never thought I'd have a boyfriend who has more shoes than I do."

"Shoes are essential," he chuckled. "If I have more than you, it's not a problem. Tomorrow we'll go shopping and buy you as many pairs as I have."  
>"Why? So you won't feel bad that you have more shoes than your girlfriend does?" I teased.<p>

"That is exactly why," Cody said, leaning forward a little.

"It's a date, then," I replied, leaning too. Before I knew it, he was kissing me slowly, and I was kissing him back. He pulled me back on top of him, and his lips trailed tenderly along mine.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," he mumbled, pulling away a little.

"Thank you so much, but I doubt that," I giggled.

"Mmm," Cody found my lips again only for a moment before pulling back teasingly. "It's true."

"Shut up and kiss me," I giggled.

"Gladly."

His lips found mine once more and he kissed me tenderly. His hands found my hair and I rested mine on his arms, all thoughts in my brain gone. When I kissed him it was like magic, everything was gone and replaced by his hands on me and mine on him, our lips dancing in perfect harmony.

"Cody, we're done with the meeting-Oh!"

Cody sat up quickly, and I did too. I started to blush as his mother's and father's eyes widened as they stood at the door.

"Um, well come down when you're ready," his mother, a pretty tan woman with a brown ponytail said quickly, turning around. His father followed her out back down the hall. I froze and turned to Cody, my cheeks bright red.

He grinned sheepishly.

"See? They like you already. If they didn't then they would have stayed and made that awkward for us."

"Like it wasn't awkward!" I said, biting my nail. "Cody, first impression is everything! I can't believe your _parents _just saw us kissing! In your bed! They're going to think I'm a-"

"Shh," I was cut off my Cody's lips pressed against mine and he pushed me back down against the bed. He pulled away to grin and mimic me.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

As his fingers ran through my hair and he kissed my lips softly and tenderly, my brain went fuzzy again. His lips were sweet and warm against mine as we kissed over and over and over.

Well, I thought foggily. At least I'd made an impression.

**Note: Not one of the best, I know, but I hope you still found it entertaining! Please review and request. Next up is AmandaTomlinson, then HiHowAreYou, then Sydneycrush, then WritingVitality, then NiaSlim. Review and request, 143!**

** WritingVitality: So you want Cody and Shelby to be dating, then Cody falls for another girl and tries to get her? And the fight would be between Cody and Shelby? Or do you want Cody to be single, falls for Shelby, and the fight happens between other people? If the latter, who would the fight be with?**


	71. Promises To Keep

** For AmandaTomlinson **

** Cody: I'll be there in twenty minutes.**

** Me: What? Why?**

** Cody: I'm taking you to the beach today! **

** Me: Really? Aren't you working?**

**Cody: I was, but now I'm not. So beach?**

**Me: Okay! Twenty minutes?**

** Cody: Yes, see you soon love. **

I threw my phone into my bag and jumped out of bed. I quickly dressed in an ocean blue swim suit and a pink cover up with matching flip flops. I combed out my wavy brown locks and then put on a little bit of waterproof makeup.

I grabbed a beach towel and a couple water bottles and threw them in the bag with my phone, smiling the entire time. I loved it when my boyfriend surprised me. I walked out the door just in time for the silver Range Rover to pull up, and Cody hopped out.

"Hey Amanda," he greeted me and opened his arms for a hug. I walked into them and he pressed his lips to my forehead. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Thanks," I tipped my head back to see him. "So do you, I guess?"

"I try," he flipped his hair jokingly and nudged me into the car. I climbed over his seat and then buckled myself in. He got in, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was wearing a simple white v neck and a pair of blue surf shorts with mirrored aviators and a snapback.

"I love your glasses," I admired. "And your hat."

"Yeah?" he took the glasses off and put them on me. Then the hat. "They look better on you."  
>I laughed.<p>

"I don't need to be in disguise at the beach," I put his glasses back on his face. "I'm not an international pop star."

"Nope, but you are a beautiful girl. And maybe if you wear my glasses and hat people will know you have a boyfriend and they won't flirt with you."

"Well, they'll see you with me silly," I giggled. "And I don't know a lot of guys brave enough to flirt with a girl whose holding hands with an almost six feet tall guy in a snapback."  
>He chuckled, and brushed a piece of hair out of my face and back under his hat.<p>

"So why are you taking me to the beach anyway?" I asked, shifting my weight and resting my cheek on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"Because it's a nice day and I haven't seen you in a bit. I figured it would be fun. Besides, you love the beach, right?"

"Of course I do," I smiled. "This is going to be so much."

"Glad you think so," he brushed his lips on mine for a split second before the car stopped. "Looks like we're here."

Cody got out of the car and offered me his hand, then we walked down the Venice Coastline.

"Where should we set up?" he asked, shielding the sun away from his eyes even though he was wearing glasses.

"Somewhere far away from all the people," I said.

Cody chuckled.

"You know, babe, you really shouldn't be so shy."

"I can't help it…"

"I know. But you're an amazing girl, what are you so afraid of?"

I shrugged, and Cody laughed again.

"Come here," he threw his arms around me as we were walking and lifted me off my feet, bag and all.

"Cody," I gently pounded against his chest with my fists. "Put me down nutcase!"

He laughed, and kept walking.

"Seriously, you're going to hurt yourself."

"As if," he replied. "This looks like a good spot, yeah?

"It'll be fine," I said. "Will you put me down now?"

"Sure," he waded into the water with me and threw me in. I felt the cold water seep into my cover up, and I resurfaced with a laugh.

"You got my cover up wet!"  
>"Oh no!" he pretended to be scared.<p>

"Shut up," I tore it off and threw the seeping bundle of cloth back at the sand. "Be glad I'm not angry like other girls would be."

"Trust me, cutie," he took his shirt off and threw it with mine. "I know you're not like the other girls. That's why we're dating."

He leaned forward a little and splashed some water at me, and I splashed him back laughing under the hot sun. We played in the water for a long time, and then went back to the sand.

"Hungry?" Cody asked, sifting through the bag he had brought. "Alli packed us stuff, I think."

"Sure," I replied breezily, laying down a beach blanket.

"I have juice, chips, cookies, sandwiches, fruit, soda, water, cheeze its, granola bars, and a whole bunch of other stuff…"

I reached into the cooler and grabbed a juice box and a bag of cheeze its.

"How long did she think we were staying for?" I asked, ripping the bag open.

"Well, Alli's Alli."

"True that."

We ate for a little while, then I lay down across Cody's lap and pressed my cheek on the warm sand.

"Tired, Boo?"

"Not really," I said, feeling the hot sun soak into my skin.

"Just tanning?"

"Yep."

He rubbed my back for a little while, and I closed my eyes. The beach was so warm and peaceful. The waves crashed onto the shore and seagulls cried from overhead…A light breeze picked up a piece of my hair and it floated in the breeze until Cody put it back in place. His hands felt so good on my back and his steady breathing comforted me…

"Amanda, darling…"

"Baby?"

"Angel, wake up."

I opened my eyes, and realized the sun was down and I was a little cold. I looked up to find Cody in the exact same position as earlier.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "On my lap."

"I'm sorry," I said, yawning and stretching.

"I liked it," he shrugged. "But it's almost eight o' clock, I wanted to cuddle with you before the night ended."

"Aw," I said, and he collected me in his arms. He rubbed my bare arms.

"Are you cold?"

"A little…Is my cover up dry?"

"It's been in the sun for like, eight hours. What do you think?"  
>"I just woke up, I'm allowed to say dumb things."<p>

He laughed and handed me my cover up, and I put it on over my blanket. I wasn't entirely warm, though, until Cody wrapped us both in the blanket and sat me between his legs as we looked out to the dark water reflecting the stars.

"I have something for you," he said softly.

"What could you possible give me that's more than this?" I asked, my cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Here."  
>He reached over and pulled a tiny velvet box out of the bag Alli had packed and handed it to me. I slid it open, and inside was a beautiful ring with a bluish stone in it.<p>

"It's so pretty," I breathed, taking it out.

"The color matches your eyes, see?"  
>I grinned as he slipped it onto my ring finger.<p>

"Perfect fit."

I stared down at the ring for a moment, and then looked back up into his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. "But Cody, what is all this for?"

"Huh?"  
>"I mean, you're Cody Simpson. You can't just decide you want to go to the beach whenever, and you were supposed to be recording today. You had to go out of your way to take the day off and come here. And this ring is so pretty, I doubt it was very cheap. Why would you just give it to me when it's not my birthday or Christmas or anything?"<br>"Can't I surprise my girl?" he asked.

"Well, I guess…But…I don't know. It just seems funny."

"Well," he pulled his eyes away from mine and looked back at the water. "I guess there is something I have to tell you now that you mention it."

"I knew there would be. What is it?"

"Baby, I'm going back on tour."

I found his fingers with mine.

"Yeah, okay," I laughed. "Good one."

"I'm serious."

I looked up and locked my eyes on his again. He really wasn't kidding.

"Cody, what are you talking about?"

"I need to go on tour," he said slowly. "To Japan."

"We're not even going to be in the same country?" I asked, feeling hot tears sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I have to though…"

"When?" I croaked.

"Sunday morning."

"What?"  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how to. I can't stand it when you cry, and I didn't want to have to know it was my fault."<p>

One of the tears seeped down my face and Cody squeezed me tighter.

"Don't baby," he murmured. "I know it sucks."

"If you told me earlier, I could have at least been prepared. You're leaving me in two days and you didn't even warn me? How long will you be gone for?"

"Just two months."

"Two months?" I felt another tear chase the first, and before I knew it I was sobbing. He couldn't do this to me, he couldn't hurt me this way. Why would he ever in a million years dream of doing this?

"I'm sorry," he said again. "But we can work through this. I love you too much to let our relationship suffer."

"Maybe we should just break up," I wept into his shoulder. "Maybe it would be for the better."

He took his shoulder away, and then held my face in his hands.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. Ever."

I was crying too hard to respond, and Cody wiped away tear after tear with his thumbs, still holding my face. He brushed my hair away and pressed his lips to my temple, then my forehead, then the side of my nose, then my cheek. He wiped and kissed and kissed and wiped until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Come here," he said again, and he held me in his arms. "We can work through this."

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, and he rubbed my back. I felt him sigh heavily, and he took my hand.

"I need you to wear this ring every single day," he breathed. "You can't take it off until I'm back. And when you look at it, I want you to think of me and know I'm thinking of you too."

"Okay," I mumbled at last into his shoulder.

"Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Good. Because I'm going to miss you like crazy, and I don't want you to cry at all while I'm gone. I thought maybe the ring would make your heart hurt less."

"Nothing can replace you," I looked up at him. "Not the prettiest ring in the world."

He smiled faintly.

"I need you to promise me three things."

"Okay," I said. "What are they?"

"One, that you won't take this ring off until I'm back."

"Done."

"Two, that you won't let another guy take my place. Ever."

"Done."

"And three. Promise me you won't cry anymore."

"I don't know," I looked up into his eyes, and saw they were filled with sadness. "That's going to be hard without you."

"Please," he whispered. "If I know you're here crying and there's nothing I can do, I'll probably start crying too. Please promise."

I fell into his arms again, letting the last tear on the fringes of my lashes fall onto his shirt caller.

"I promise."

**Note: Okay, not the first oneshot I ended like this but I was having writers block! Also, if it sucked I'm sorry but I wasn't really concentrating when I wrote this because I was watching my nine month year old nephew so I didn't have a lot of quiet! Haha, but I hope you liked it anyway, and will review and request! Next up is HiHowAreYou, then Sydneycrush, then WritingVitality, then NiaSlim…Review, and request too! 143! **


	72. Word Games

**For Hihowareyou**

The street was hot and crowded as I strummed my guitar, playing my favorite All American Rejects song. Nobody even looked at me twice, but why would they? There were at least ten other street performers out here doing exactly the same thing as me…But none of them had hot pink hair. I figured that might make a few people stop and watch, at the very least, but no such luck.

I sighed, and continued my song watching the people walk by. Performing out here was probably my favorite thing to do, despite the heat and noise. There were just so many people, you never knew what you were going to see. A heavy dark woman with six or seven kinds in tote, all of them with either long dreads or braids ending in different colored ponytails, stopped smiled at me as she walked past. An old hippie paused and gave me the rock 'n roll symbol. A little boy was pulling the hand of a kid who looked around my age walked past next. They were the only ones to stop.

I finished my song, and smiled at the kid. He was young, but tall for his age. Maybe seven or eight? He had light brown hair and the same eyes as the other boy who was blonde and tall, and wearing sunglasses.

"Hello," the little kid called out, and he ran towards me. He had the trace of an Australian accent in his squeaky voice.

"Hi," I said, tuning the strings on my guitar.

"I like your hair," he said. "Can I touch it?"

"Tom, that's weird," the older boy said, and he laughed. His accent was much stronger. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I bent down and the little boy ran his hands through my pink hair.

"Wow, that is so cool!" he said. "Like Nicki Milarge, right Cody?"

"Nicki Minaj," Cody corrected him. "And it's probably not smart to compare a person you just met on the street to Nicki Minaj, Tom."

"Oh," Tom looked up at me, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry…"

"Marie," I supplied. "And don't worry about it!"

"I'm Tom," he said. "And that's my big brother, Cody."

"Hello," Cody smiled. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just performing," I shrugged. "I love doing it during the summer. It's the best."

"Well, you look really hot."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, like, warm," Cody blushed, and looked down at his feet. "Seriously, I meant since it's so sunny and everything-"

"Yeah, sure you did," I said, and Cody looked up anxiously to see that I was laughing.

"Well," he said, a slow smile spread across his face. "Unless a line like that would be something you're into, then I totally meant it in the way it sounded."

"Oh did you?" I flirted, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Totally," he nodded, and he tilted his sunglasses up to get a better look at me. "So do you want to go grab a lemonade or something?"

"That sounds great," I said, putting my guitar back in its case and lifting it over my shoulder. "You know, since I'm so hot and everything."

He didn't have to look at my face this time to know I was kidding, and started to laugh.

"Wait, I don't get it," complained Tom as we started to walk.

"What don't you get?" Cody asked his brother.

"The whole hot thing. I mean, it means warm right? What's the big deal?"

Cody started to laugh.

"It can mean pretty too," I explained. "Or attractive, nice to look at."

"Oh…That's a really hot tree over there," Tom pointed at a tall palm tree, and I started to laugh almost as hard as Cody.

"Sure, you can say that," Cody laughed. "But you might get some funny looks."

"I still don't get it!"

"You don't have to yet," Cody said. "You don't need to call girls hot until you're older. And even then it can get you slapped."

I giggled.

"Or a date, in some cases."

"A date?" Cody laughed. "Which kind of cases would that be?"

"Like this one," I shrugged as we turned into a restaurant on the boardwalk.

"This is a date?" he asked.

I paused, unsure of myself for a moment.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I do want it to be," he said quickly. "Very much."

"Well, then it is," I shrugged happily, and Cody held the door for me and Tom.

"I know what a date is," Tom said, sounding impressed. "It's when something happens. Like Aunt Caroline's wedding date is July 13."

"Not exactly," Cody said as we sat down at a booth near the window, overlooking the water. "A date can also be when two people like each other, what they go to do."

"You and Marie like each other already?" Tom looked at me, scrunching up his nose. "How is that possible?"

"Sometimes you just know," I shrugged.

"I like that," Cody nodded. "You seem like a smart girl, Marie…"

"So now I'm smart and hot?" I laughed. "I mean, warm? Because it's so sunny out?"

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Cody asked with a laugh.

"Not for as long as I know you," I nodded, resting my hand down on the table. Cody was sitting across from me, and Tom was next to him.

"Can I get you anything?" a young blonde waitress, chewing gum and wearing way too much makeup and a "look at me, I'm hot" attitude asked, running a hand through her bleached locks.

"I want soda," Tom looked up at Cody. "Is that okay?"

"Are you like, his dad or somethingggg?" the blonde asked, her voice nassaly and annoying.

"Um, no I'm his brother," Cody gave me a look, and I burst into laughter. "Yeah, Tom, you can have soda."

"I am like, so confused!" the waitress giggled, and I shook my head.

"Oh, the intelligence," I muttered under my breath as Cody ordered Tom a root beer and himself a Coke.

"I'll have a Sprite," I said, and she scribbled it down on the pad of paper.

"Does Sprite have a silent gh like the word light does?" she asked Cody, batting her eyelashes.

"No, it's um, spelled the way it sounds," Cody said, pushing over a little on the bench since she was coming closer and closer. "But Marie here won a national spelling bee so if you have any more questions you can ask her."

Cody shot me a look, asking me to help him. Spelling bee?

"Right," I said, breezily. "In case you need it, blonde waitress is spelle at e."

She cocked her head to the side, obviously trying to figure out what I just said. She shrugged and walked away. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Was she hot?" Tom asked Cody.

"No," we both said at the same time, and then started to crack up.

"Why'd you call her desperate?" Cody asked, putting his hand on the table too, close to mine but not touching it.

"Because she was!" I said. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? And she kept inching closer? And she was totally playing dumb with the Sprite thing."

"Then she's a great actor," Cody said, and I laughed again. "Even if she was, why would that bother you?"

"Because," I shrugged. "You can do so much better then that. Besides, blondes are so last season."

Cody took my hand, finally, and sparks of electricity shot throughout my entire body.

"So what color is in?"

I felt myself smile and my cheeks grew warm.

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Hmm…I heard that girls with pink hair really know what's up."

I laughed.

"Second best line I've heard all day."

"Second best?" Cody raised his eyebrows. "What was the first?"

"You look hot," I said in a deep Australian accent. "Oh, not like that! Just, you know, because it's sunny and everything."

He laughed once more.

"How many more times am I going to hear that in my life?" he chuckled.

"Depends how long you keep me around," I shrugged. "Just today probably three or four more times. But forever? I guarantee you'll hear it at least once a week."

Cody squeezed my hand.

"I'd say it's worth it."

**Note: Didja like it? Haha, this prompt was so great, major props to Hihowareyou. And the "you look hot" line was actually something that happened to me. Except, you know, I was the awkward one. I said it to this guy one time because he was a little sweaty from dancing at semi and he goes "thanks?" and I go "oh shoot, god, not like that!" Haha, I'm willing to bet that kid still thinks I'm a total psycho. Anyway, next up is Sydneycrush (also an amazing prop and it includes me! Haha, I'm excited to write it) and then WritingVitality, then NiaSmim! Request, review, 143! **


	73. New Insight

**For SydneyCrush (who kindly asked if I'd appear in this oneshot!)**

"Gabi," I called. "I need three boards for these kids. Small ones."  
>"Okay," my best friend groaned, and she put the magazine she had been leafing through down on the counter. She went into the back room and resurfaced with three child-size boards, then flopped back down on the chair. I handed them to the kids, and then sat down next to Gabi.<p>

"Gimme," I pulled the magazine towards me, so I had half and she had half. Gabi, however, abandoned hers and sighed, looking out at the crowded beach. The surf shack her parents owned was a good summer job for us, but it did get a little tedious after a while.

"I'm hot and bored," she whined. "This job sucks."

"I am too," I said, closing the magazine and slapping her playfully with it. "But I'm not whining."

"Hey," she giggled, and dodged it. She ducked into the back room, and I followed her.

"And besides," I continued. "We have ten more minutes and our shifts end for the day."

"Thank God," Gabi addressed the heavens.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice with an Australian accent called from the counter. Gabi and I walked out of the back room and to the counter, where two tall tan blonde boys were standing. The bigger of the two was drumming his fingers on the counter top, and the other was texting.

"Yeah?" I asked, trailing my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Oh, hel-lo," the one who was drumming his fingers stopped, and looked up his eyes traveling from me to Gabi and back. He nudged the other one who looked up and did the same thing, and then they exchanged smirks.

"Can we help you?" Gabi asked impatiently, putting her hand on her hip and brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. It was obvious she wanted to get them out so we could end our shifts and be done.

"I bet you can," the taller one grinned, and rested his elbows on the counter. "I'm Jake."

"And I don't care," Gabi replied breezily.

"Look, do you guys need boards or not?" I asked, almost as impatient as Gabi was.

"Well it would be nice if we all introduced ourselves," the other boy said, leaning on the counter also. "So, he's Jake. I'm Cody. And you two lovely ladies are…?"

"If we tell you will it make you hurry up and rent your boards and go?" I asked.

"For sure, love," Cody replied, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Sydney," I said. "And that's Gabi."

"Right," she said in a hurried tone. "What kind of board? We don't have all day."

"Oooh, feisty," Jake smirked at her, and she gave him a furious look.

"I don't have time for this."

"Okay, okay," laughed Cody. "We won't waste anymore of your time…But we're professional surfers from Australia, and we have specific board requirements. Unless either one of you are also surfers, you won't really know what we're looking for, will you?"

"Are you supposed to be funny?" I asked, in one of my rare grouchy moods. "Because you're not."

"Just let us come behind the counter and choose what boards we want," coaxed Cody.

I looked at Gabi, who shrugged and told me with her eyes that she didn't see the harm.

"Okay," I said, pulling up the bar part of the counter to let them through. "They're in the back."

"This is much better," Jake said, standing way closer to Gabi than necessary. "Way easier to see your pretty faces."

Gabi put her hand on Jake's chest and pushed him back with the tips of her fingers. "Too close."

Jake grinned cockily and took her hand. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"What's your problem?" she asked, pulling away from him and glancing at Sydney, who was having similar problems with Cody.

"You smell really nice," he said, brushing my wrist with his hand. "What kind of perfume do you wear?"

"It's sunscreen," I replied. "Could you not stand that close to me?"

"Sorry," he said, pulling away and he turned to Jake and shrugged.

"Boards are over there," Gabi pointed, and Jake and Cody walked over to the pile.

"I think we're taking it a little far," Jake said in a low voice as they rifled through the surf boards.

"You think?" Cody asked sarcastically. "I doubt this will get them to like us, Thrupp."

"Fine, we'll tone it down alright?" he said in a low voice. "But they're cute! And neither one's mentioned a boyfriend yet…They would have told us when we touched them. That's the whole point of it."

"The whole point of touching them?" Cody raised his eyebrows, and Jake grinned.

"Most of the point."

"They're kind of cute," Gabi whispered, her voice tickling my ear and making me jump. "But wicked pushy."

"Not anymore, apparently," I replied, still trying to listen.

"Huh?"

"I guess that was there way of telling if we were single," I whispered back. I briefly told her the story, and she rolled her eyes.

"And people say girls play games?"

"Okay," Jake's voice grew to a normal volume. "We have the boards we want."

"Finally," groaned Gabi.

"Come here, I'll ring them up," I grabbed the tags and pulled both boys along with the boards. I carefully clipped the metal coding and added the tracker like I was supposed to, then they paid for their boards.

"I was thinking we should try that restaurant up the boardwalk," I said to Gabi as I handed the boys their boards. "The nice-ish one with the upstairs that's all windows so you can see the water? Because we both skipped breakfast and I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me," she shrugged. "Afterwards, lets-"

"Lunch plans?" Jake piped up. "We're in."

"No one invited you," Gabi glared up at Jake, and he chuckled. The height difference between them was almost six inches.

"Oh come on," he said. "We'll be good."

"We'll even buy lunch," Cody said persuasively. "Please, Sydney?"

I don't know what made me say it, but I did. Maybe it was the way Cody's sparkly eyes were drinking in my face, searching for approval. Or maybe it was because I was hungry and just wanted to get going.

"Fine, you guys can come."

"Syd!" Gabi said, looking outraged. "Why would you-"

"Are you hungry, or not Gabi?"

"Starving," she admitted.

"Then let's go."

"So," Cody ran to keep up with my stride. "Tell me about yourself."

"Fine," I said. "I'm hungry."

He glanced at Jake, and the latter smirked.

"You girls really should eat breakfast. You know, the most important meal of the day and every-"

"Can you just shut up for two seconds?" Gabi interrupted him as we walked up the stairs to the restaurant.

"Anything for you," Jake smirked. He silently counted to two, and held up fingers to symbolize. "There, done. Okay, as I was saying-"

"Table for two," I said to the hostess.

"Um, four," Cody corrected me.

"Right this way," the hostess grabbed four menus and led us up the stairs to the restaurant part. It was empty, since it was in between hours. She sat us in a booth by the window. Gabi sat first, and I went to sit next to her but Jake beat me to it so I sat across from her and Cody plopped down next to me.

"Can I start you with some drinks?"

"Um, an ice tea please?" Gabi said.

"I'll have a Coke," Jake said.

"Same as her," I pointed at Gabi.

"Mountain Dew," Cody said, and the waitress jotted down the orders then left.

"So," Cody said. "Do you girls feel better now that we're in the air conditioned restaurant and we're going to eat soon?"

"Maybe you're less grumpy?" Jake pressed. Gabi caught my eye, and we both tried not to smile. It actually was a lot nicer out of the sun…And Cody and Jake looked a lot better without their sunglasses.

"Is that a yes?" Jake poked Gabi in the side, and when she giggled and pushed him away sort of happily he caught Cody's eye.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress set them down and took our food orders, then disappeared once more. Cody took the straw out of his drink and blew the paper wrapper tip at me, and it hit me in the cheek.

"Hey," I laughed, and did it back.

"So after lunch maybe we all should go scope out the beach and use the boards you girls rented us," Cody chuckled, dodging the paper. It floated to the floor.

I glanced at Gabi, and she spoke up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," she said.

We all talked and laughed together for a while until the waitress came back with our food and we ate in silence for a few minutes, until Gabi dropped her fork to the ground and it clattered.

"Oops," she giggled.

"Such a klutz," I laughed at her.

"Aw, do you need help eating your food like a big girl?" Jake asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up," she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and he stabbed a blueberry from her fruit salad with his fork then brought it to her mouth. She laughed as he fed her, and I raised my eyebrows with a little grin. Who would have thought she'd flirt with a guy like him?

"I like you as much as he likes her," Cody whispered into my ear, and I smiled even wider as his hand found mine under the table. "But I don't think I'm going to feed you."

"That's totally fine with me," I whispered back.

"How about we leave these two at it and go to the beach now?" he asked.

I nodded, and dug out my wallet to pay but Cody put his hand over mine.

"I said I'd pay for lunch, remember?"

"You don't have to," I said, and I tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"I want to, though," he said, and he took out a few twenties and left them on the table.

"We're going to go to the beach," I said to Gabi, who was giggling as Jake scooped up a strawberry and brought it into her lips while chuckling.

"Yummy," he said. "That's it, be a good girl and eat your berries."

"You are so weird," she laughed.

"Gabi," I repeated, waving my hands to get her attention.

"Oops," Jake flicked a cherry at her and it hit her in the cheek.

"Jake," she playfully elbowed him in his abs, and he smirked.

"For calling me weird," he sang.

"GABI!" I practically shouted. "Hello?"

"Let me get that," Jake gently touched under her eye and wiped away the pink streak the cherry had left. Her brown eyes were shining as she laughed and smiled with him, in a way I've never seen her do with any other guy.

"Okay, they'll figure it out," I gave up from trying to get her attention, and allowed Cody to take my hand. We walked out of the restaurant and down to the seashore and asked each other questions to get to know each other better.

"So do you surf?" Cody asked, picking up the boards from outside the restaurant where we left them.

"Not really…"

"Well, how about I teach you?"

"That'd be cool," I said. "But I don't know if I'll be any good at it…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Cody grinned, his eyes alight. "And if you're not, then I'll only laugh at you, like, a lot."

"Oh that's reassuring," I laughed. He laughed too, and we took off the clothes we had over our bathing suits then waded into the water.

"So first, you're going to need to get into the water a little more…" We swam out to about our chests, and then Cody helped me onto the surfboard. "Then you try and stand…"

He held me hand as I tried to balance, but it was no use. I fell, right into his arms and he caught me just in time.

"Careful," he chuckled, and I noticed how close he was. I had landed half on the surf board, half in his arms and our faces were nearly two inches apart. His eyes were beautiful blue, and his lashes sandy blonde.

His lips…They were soft looking and shaped perfectly. More importantly, they were close to mine and coming closer.

"It's not too soon, right?" Cody paused and his breath tickled my lips just as we were about to kiss. I replied by pushing forward and kissing him gently. His hands wound themselves in my hair, and I put mine around his neck. His lips were a little salty, like the ocean we were swimming in and amazingly supple.

The kiss ended too soon as Cody pulled away, and it took a minute for me to come back down to earth.

"This is so much fun," I said happily, and Cody nodded in agreement. We swam a while longer, laughing and playing in the water. We even snuck in another kiss or two before going back to shore where Gabi and Jake had found their way down.

I nudged Cody not to go closer as we watched them from the waves for a moment. Gabi was in between Jake's knees, and one of his arms was around her. His other hand was resting on her cheek and she was smiling like the sun.

"I think you're beautiful," he whispered, stroking her hair away from her face. She smiled and looked at the ground.

"Shut up," she giggled.

"It's true," he said. "And I want to see more of you. Maybe we can go on a real date without Cody and Sydney…Tonight?"

"I dunno, what time is it?"

"Almost four," Jake said, and Gabi stood up quickly and swore under her breath as she searched for me.

"Right here," I said, running to her. "Crap. It's almost four?"

"What's the problem?" Jake stood also and rested his hands on Gabi's shoulders since he was so much taller.

"We were supposed to work the rest of our shifts at three to four thirty," Gabi bit her bottom lip. "I need to go."

"Wait," Jake caught her arm. "Don't, I-"

I turned to Cody to say goodbye quickly and he pulled me into a hug.

"Give me your number," he said. "We can go out."

"That sounds great," I said, and I gave it to him quickly. He kissed my lips for three or four seconds as I turned and grabbed Gabi's arm so we could leave.

"Seriously," Jake said to her, holding her other arm. "Who cares if you have to work? Stay with me."

"No, I can't," she said, looking torn.

"Fine," Jake pulled her back into his arms and I sighed. "I'm picking you up at the end of your shift and stealing you, okay?"

"Fine," she giggled. I looked back to Cody.

"Yeah, I'll do the same thing," he said quickly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I said, and I grabbed Gabi's arm. This time, Jake let me take her and we ran down the beach.

"So how was that?" she asked as we ran. "I saw you and Cody making out in the water."

"We weren't making out," I blushed.

"You so were!" she said, losing breath as we ran faster and faster to get to the shack. It loomed into sight.

"Well what about you, huh?" I asked, nudging her as we slowed to a stop outside the surf shack. "You and Jake seemed like you were having fun."

"Oh shut up, Syd," she replied playfully, and we sat back behind the counter.

"Doesn't it seem weird that just a few hours ago we were sitting her and saying how much we hated this job?" I asked, feeling sun tired and happy as I rested my hands under my chin.

"Yeah," she agreed absently. "You know what, Syd?"

"What?"

"I love this job now."

"Me too."

**Note: Sorry it was so long, but it was just so fun to write! Haha hope you all liked it and sorry the ending was a little sucky. Oh yeah, and guess what? Breaking The Rules is back and has a new chapter! Yay! Go check it out, it's on my profile. Next up is WritingVitality, then NiaSlim, then LaurynNicole143, then Missyjac623, then NoaElizabethLovesToWrite (I'm going to write everyone else's first since I recently wrote you one! Hope that's okay!) Review, 143!**


	74. Just Because

**For WritingVitality**

"Cody?"

"Yes, Shelby?"

"We need to talk."

I looked up at my current boyfriend with sad eyes. His name was Cody, and he was adorable. He liked to swim and surf and sing, and he seemed to actually like me for me. He was confident and sure of everything, and overall just the perfect boyfriend. We'd only been dating a month, but he'd already brought me flowers four times "just because". The problem was, he was too good for me.

And that's why we had to break up.

"Okay," Cody said, turning to face me on the couch we were sitting on and pulling his legs under him. "Let's talk…I'll start. Did you watch The Mentalist last night? It was quite the episode, I swear-"

"Not about The Mentalist," I interrupted him. His aqua gray eyes glinted with amusement.

"Okay, so have you been Keeping Up With The Kardashians? Kourtney has _totally _been so mean since you got pre-"

"Stop," I said, nudging him with my foot. "I don't want to talk about Keeping Up With The Kardashains either."

"Well," he said, leaning forward and brushing a piece of dirty blonde hair out of my brown eyes. "What show would you like to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about TV," I reached up and pushed his hand away, and he turned his head to the side studying me.

"How about sports then? It's baseball season, you know."

His tone was airy, but his eyes were full. He was trying to lighten the mood because he knew that I was getting serious, which was rare. When I got serious, he knew it meant something was about to happen. And it was clear that he liked our relationship the way it was.

"Cody," I gazed at him with my eyes wide. "Seriously."

He nodded and sunk down a little in his seat.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? For real?"

He met my eyes, and I quickly looked away. They were filled with compassion and underneath that, hope and love. He was into me for some reason, but I knew I was holding him back. Whether it was my own insecurity or something more, I didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Cody, it's over," I blurted out.

He just looked at me for a moment, without even the slightest change in his facial expression. He looked at me, and I looked back.

"What?" he finally asked, very calmly.

"It's over," I repeated.

"What is?"

"Our relationship," I stared at him, trying to see if he was kidding or anything. I thought my message was clear…

He shook his head.

"No it's not…Babe, what are you talking about? Why?" Cody's words tumbled out over each other and his face finally changed. His eyebrows were drawn and he wore a frown.  
>"I can't keep seeing you," I said softly.<p>

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," I said simply. What was I supposed to say? Because I think I'm holding you back? I'm insecure with who I am? It's not you, it's me? No, none of those were reasonable excuses for breaking up with him. Not with who he was. Not with who I was.

"Because why?" he asked slowly.

"Because-…Because-Just because, okay?"

"No," he shook his head and stood up off the couch. "No, it's not okay. I think I at least deserve an answer as to why the one single girl I've connected with in the entire world is just deciding to break it off. I don't think that's fair."

His tone was becoming increasingly louder and irritated. And I could see why. If our positions were reversed, I'd be more than just a little irritated, I'd be pissed.

"I don't know what to say," I finally said, staring down at my hands to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Say "I love you Cody." Say "I want to be with you." Say "I'm wrong, we're not breaking up." Then stand up and give me a hug, and everything will be better."

"I can't do that."

"Why not, Shelby? Why the hell not?"

"Because," I said, getting angry myself. How was I supposed to know? I didn't understand it myself, I just knew that breaking up with him was something I had to do. It didn't make sense to me, how could I tell him? "

"That's all your saying!" he said, almost yelling. "Because, just because. Well, because why?"  
>"I don't know, okay?" I yelled. I got off the couch and stood facing him with my fists curled by my sides. "I just don't know Cody. I know that us being together is wrong, and I know it doesn't feel right when I'm with you."<p>

"It doesn't feel right?" he asked. "Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that when we kiss you don't feel…like, magical? You don't get that feeling in your stomach when I'm next to you? You don't constantly want to smile when you're with me? Because that's how I feel with you!"

"I do feel all those things," I shouted back, tears in my eyes. "But we're not compatible; we barely have anything in common. I don't even know why we started to date!"  
>"Because we were made for each other. Because these feelings aren't any I've ever had in my whole life. Nobody can explain it, but that's why it's so special! Don't you understand?"<p>

"Why do you want to be with me so bad anyway?" I said, angrily brushing the tears away from my face with the back of my hand. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
>"Because! Because maybe…Maybe I love you, Shelby!"<p>

"Well-" I started to say, but then I stopped. His eyes grew wide, and he quickly looked away. "Y-you what?"

"I…didn't mean to say that," he looked at the floor. "I don't know why-"

"Did you just say you loved me?"

He finally looked up, and I found my cheeks getting hot.

"I did," he admitted. "Yes, I did. I mean, I do. I love you, Shelby."

"But," I said, in a small voice. "You can't love me. You can't do that, you can't tell me you love me when I'm breaking up with you. That's not how things work."

Cody stepped forward and put his hands around my waist, pulling me in. His right hand traveled from my waist to the side of my face, where he caressed my cheek slowly and then pressed his lips to mine. I felt myself sink into a little as the feeling I got when he kissed me penetrated my heart and soul. It was comfortable and worn, but new and different all at the same time. It was unique, yet the same. It was pure bliss.

Cody's lips brushed against mine over and over until he pulled away, and breathed onto my lips.

"Tell me," he whispered. "Tell me you still want to break up. Tell me that you don't feel anything when we kiss."

I pressed my lips to his once more and that feeling exploded inside my chest as our lips danced together. I pulled away, feeling my heart beat shallowly in my chest.

"I couldn't without lying."

**Note: Aww, happy ending! Hope you all liked it! And how would you feel about another full Cody Simpson story? Might be happening soon! Okay, review, let me know, 143! **


	75. Dreaming

**For NiaSlim**

"Shauna," i elbowed my best friend in the ribs and stood up on my tippy toes. "Move! I can't see Cody!" She pushed over a little bit to give me some room, but I was still too short. That was the problem with being four foot ten. Cody Simpson concerts were basically all listening and no seeing the adorable Australian boy, which sucked. You know, because he's so adorable.

"Okay," I heard Cody's voice magnified by the microphone. "I'm going to be bringing up a special girl to sing to tonight. Everybody stand up straight and tall so I can see you all."

I bobbed on my toes, but I knew it was hopeless. Cody would never see me. I tried to balance even higher on the very tops of my toes, but I was still only at the height of the other girls' shoulders. Man, if only I had worn higher shoes than maybe I'd have a cha-

Uh-Oh. I lost my balance and fell over the velvet ropes and right into the center aisle where the DJ was spinning Cody's track.

"Excuse me," he said in a deep voice as Cody searched through the crowd for a girl to pull up on stage. "You're not supposed to be out here."

"I know," I said, a little frightened of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"How about this pretty young lady?" Cody's voice rang out. Crap. He had found someone already, and I didn't even get a chance.

"I just fell over the ropes, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, you're fine, just go up on stage," the guy hissed.

"What?" I asked. Just because I fell over ropes I had to go on stage? Was this some sort of punishment? Dazed and confused, I turned around to see Cody Simpson pointing directly at me. My heart nearly stopped.

"Come on up, darling, don't be shy!" Cody said with a welcoming smile.

I was too star struck to move…That is, until the DJ gave me a sharp poke in the back with his index finger.

I took a hesitant step forward and then another, walking towards the stage.

"Good," Cody said, extending a hand to help me up. "What's your name?"

I climbed on to the stage, dimly aware that every single person at this concert was now watching me.

"Um, I'm Shania," I said, twisting a lock of my dark brown hair around my finger like I did when I was nervous.

"That's such a beautiful name," Cody spoke into the microphone. "Well, Shania, how are you feeling?"

I tried to find the right words, but it was nearly impossible. How was I feeling? Well, my stomach was in knots and my heart beating about eighty million miles per hour. My hands were starting to sweat, and I was cold and hot at the same time. I had never been this nervous before in my life. I was feeling disbelieving; my life wasn't the one where everything good happened. I wasn't lucky, this sort of stuff _just didn't happen_ to me. It was like a wild dream…And underneath all of that, I don't think I'd ever been more ecstatic in my life.

"Nervous," I settled on.

"Don't be nervous," Cody took my hand in front of everybody and smiled at me again. "I'm just going to sing a little song. How would you like that?"

I nodded, my brown eyes wide. He was so close to me right now, like unbelievably close. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch him. He seemed…bigger somehow when he was standing this close to me. Like, a giant. I mean, he was about a foot taller than me, I was literally looking up at him.

Thankfully, Cody sat me down on a stool that was pretty tall so the height difference didn't matter anymore.

"Ready?" he whispered into my ear so the microphone didn't pick his voice up. I felt chills run down my spine.

"Yes," I whispered back.

He grinned again, and the music started to play. I gripped the edges of my seat so I wouldn't pass out. This was my favorite song he had ever covered, it was literally a dream come true.

"In Paris, France take a chance this romance makes me come ali-iiii-iiii-ive," Cody sang. Under his breath and not recorded onto the track, he whispered "Bonjour madam," just to me. It was like in the song, but since it didn't come over the microphone, I smiled. He brushed his hair out of my eyes, not letting go of my hand.

"Here we go, girls make me go ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhh. Tokyo konichiwa call me if you need me now, the Inner Continental's where I'm staying if you need my love."

Cody lifted my hand to put me back on my feet, and he pulled me to stand close to him and grinned down at me.

"En la playa Mexico, oh you looking beautiful, take you round the world baby so where you wanna go?"

He twirled me on my feet, and then sat me back down on the stool. I found my cheeks blushing. When he said "oh you looking beautiful" he had winked at me.

"You da one that I dream about all day, you da one that I think about always, you da one so I'll make sure I behave," he sang, letting go of my hand for the first time and singing to the crowd. It gave me a chance to catch my breath, and finally watch him for once up close. Ha, take that tall girls.

"Aloha Honolulu babe, now holla if you follow me, I aint taking about Twitter get it this reality. En la playa Mexico," he turned around once more and pointed at me. "Oh, you looking beautiful."

He gave me another one of those winks, and it made me break out into goosebumps again. This was too much.

He casually walked over again, and put his arm around my shoulders as the beat stopped a little.

"Hey," he said, and it was his voice again, without the track playing. He rested his hands on my middle, and whispered against my ear, into my hair. "I heard you're looking for a gentleman…"

I found myself grinning as wide as physically possible as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair back behind my ear. "Is it cool if he's Australian too?"

I laughed out loud, and Cody stood me up and spun me again as the song ended. The curtains closed, and I was left standing there on the stage with Cody as he took off his microphone pack.

"Hello there," he said, biting his bottom lip. He laughed a little. "It's always a little awkward after the song ends…I'm not sure how to talk to a girl as beautiful as you."

"Stop," I laughed, unable to tear my eyes away from him.

"That was totally a new experience," Cody said, and I could hear people on the other side of the curtain breaking out to talk again and stuff as they left. I vaguely wondered if I should be with them.

"Why?" I asked, shyly. "Don't you sing to girls on stage all the time?"

"Yes," he said, and he took my hand again. His voice was soft, his eyes full. "But I've never actually felt any chemistry with them. I know this is really weird…"

"It's not," I looked down at my feet.

Cody smiled.

"I'm really not supposed to do this, but-"

"Cody!" a voice called out, and Cody quickly dropped my hand.

"Yes, Matt?" he asked, and his manager appeared.

"Come on, we need to get back on the tour bus. Go get your stuff."

"Okay," Cody said, and Matt gave me a funny look before disappearing again into the mix of stagehands cleaning up the stage.

"Come here," Cody said quickly. He took my hand and led me back to a dressing room, which was empty and dark. He switched one of the lights on, but it only flickered. "I'm not supposed to do this, but here's my number."

Cody took out his phone, and I did the same thing. He took my phone and quickly added his contact. Okay, this was definitely a dream.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "This just doesn't seem…real. Like, it's probably the best dream I've ever had."

"Well, would you like me to pinch you?" Cody asked teasingly, stepping closer.

"Huh?"

"You know, to prove it's not a dream. I could either pinch you, or…" he was so close now, and his hand gently brushed mine. His lips were close and I was tempted to lean forward and kiss him but I didn't.

"Or what?" I asked, trying to stay still and keep my voice soft. His lips drifted closer, and they were about to touch mine when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "We shouldn't-You don't even know me, of course we shouldn't ki-"

Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward, and stood on my tippy toes, and gave him a quick, tiny kiss on his lips. I pulled back, and his eyes widened.

"Sorry," I said, shrinking back, and wincing. "Oh my god, I cant belive I just did that."

Cody laughed.

"I don't mind…I knew you were special, Shania," he laughed. "Wow, I really admired when a girl makes the first move. That was amazing."

I found myself grinning to mirror his.

"Call me sometime," I said, struck by a new confidence I had never had before. I started to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," he said. "I don't want to say goodbye right here, not right now. Are you doing anything later on?"

"Um, I don't think so," I said, squeezing my hands tightly into fists.

"Well meet me back here at seven o' clock," he said. "I need to go."

He leaned forward and gave me another quick kiss, this one on the cheek. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too," I said back, still smiling like an idiot. As he walked away, he turned to say one more thing.

"Oh, and Shania?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't a dream, I promise. It's too good to be a dream."

I nodded.

"Too good to be a dream," I repeated with a grin. He winked one more time and then turned around to walk away.

"See you at seven!"

**Note: Happy 75th Oneshot! 25 more and we reach 100! Okay, I realize that the odds of this scenario happening are about one in a million, but hey it's fanfiction! Heheh, I hope you liked it and will review! 143!**


	76. Cross My Heart

**For LaurynNicole143**

"Great job, Lauren!"  
>"You killed it, girl, great job."<p>

"Your performance was so good!"

"Thanks," I grinned, accepting each complement as I walked down the dimly lit hallway that led to backstage. "Thank you…Thanks so much. Thanks."

The stagehands continued to throw compliments at me until I got back to my dressing room, where I closed the door and sat down at the vanity table and thought. Being on tour was great, but something was missing. I was really lonely, even though I had a million stage hands, some fans, and all the lighting and sound guys. The onl person on this tour even close to my age was Cody, the main performer, but he was always way to busy. We'd only talked four or five times.

I drew my brown hair into a ponytail and changed out of my gold and green romper from the concert, and into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," I called, my voice sounding a little raspy from the concert.

It opened slowly, and Cody walked in running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey Lauren," he said. "I'm supposed to tell you that we need to leave here in a few to catch the flight into New York."

"Okay, thanks," I said, fiddling with a strand of hair and not even looking up at him.

"You're voice sounds a little worse for wear. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. It's always like this right after I sing."

"Well try drinking tea," Cody said, walking towards the door. "I find it really soothing."

"Thanks."

He left, and I stood up to pack up my makeup. I fit it all in the travel bag, then walked out and put it on the luggage rack that would be taken on to the plane. Great, a two hour flight.

I walked to the tour manager, and he told me to go outside and get into the taxi that was taking Cody, me, and our luggage to the airport. Everybody else would be driving the tour bus through the night down to New York.

I went out to where the taxi was parked, and got in. Cody wasn't there yet. I leaned back against the soft supple car interior, closed my eyes, and breathed in the smell of gasoline and car exhaust coming in through the open door. A second later, the door closed and the smell was replaced by one much different. It was a little minty and soothing, but also sweet. I opened my eyes and saw Cody sitting next to me in the taxi and holding two cups.

"Hi," he said, a little breathlessly.

"You're kind of late," I closed my eyes again. "Not that I care."

"I was getting you this," Cody said, and I opened my eyes. He was holding out one of the cups to me. I reached out to take it.

"What is it?"

"It's white tea," he said. "I figured it might help your voice."

"Wow," I said, a little touched. Who would have thought that the egotistical, stuck up, pretty boy celebrity would even think of me? "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," he said, settling back in his seat as the taxi started to move. We were both silent the remainder of the car ride, since it was late at night and we were tired. We got to the airport, and then both got out.

Our bags were being transported on the bus, so we didn't need to load them out at the airport. We walked into the huge building and I followed Cody, trusting he knew where to go.

"Okay, we take off from section 13 b," Cody said. "Let's go find it."

"Okay," I said. "We're in section 9 a right now, so we go this way."

I pointed, and Cody shook his head.

"No, we go this way."

He pointed the other way.

"No we don't," I said, resting my hands on my hips. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," he put his hands up in an "I surrender" motion. "You're wrong, but go ahead. Lead the way."

"You're such a jerk," I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

We started to walk the way I pointed, and I noticed the signs were traveling up. Eight a, seven a, six a…

We kept walking until we were at one a, the exit to the airport. It was a dead end, and I turned around to face Cody who was looking at me in an "I told you so" way.

"Ready to go the _right way_?" Cody asked me, putting emphasis on right way. I just glared at him, and turned around. I knew the guy who brought me tea wasn't actually who he was.

We walked, my rage fueling me so Cody had to jog to keep up with me.

"Hey," he put his hand on my shoulder. "Lauren, chill out."

"Don't touch me," I pulled away from him.

"Sorry," he said, and he stopped walking. I did too.

"Let's go," I said.

"Not until you tell me why you're angry," he said, his voice soft.

"Because," I said. "I'm cranky and tired and my throat hurts from singing and I just want to get this night over with."

"Well I'm sorry," he said, and he sounded it. "I know how much touring sucks sometimes. We can get some Advil for your throat once we get into out section, and you can sleep on he plane, everything will be okay."

I stared at him, wondering who this guy was. I couldn't tell sometimes; was he the super-popular celebrity guy who didn't have any time to do anything? Or was he the kinda nice, down to earth kid who brought his opening acts tea because their throats hurt and tried to make everything happy?

"What is it?" he asked, reaching out and brushing my wrist with his fingers. This time when he touched me, I didn't pull away.

I shook my head.

"I just…can't read you, that's all," I said, and I pulled my brown eyes away from his startlingly blue ones. Wow, had his eyes been that pretty color blue this entire time? How come I hadn't noticed that?

"I'm having the same problem," he gave me a small smile, and then we started to walk again. We were both quiet, thinking over and over about the words we had just exchanged. Eventually, and under Cody's direction, we got to the right section and got our flight time.

"We have a half hour to kill before out flight takes off," Cody said, reading his ticket. "Want to go grab some food?"

"Sure," I said, and we walked over to one of the food courts. I got a Coke and a bagel, and Cody got the same thing but with Mountain Dew.

"And after this we'll go get you Advil from over there," Cody pointed at a pharmacy type store with magazines and stuff in the windows.

"Perfect," I said, taking a bite of my bagel.

"You've got a little bagel on your chin," Cody laughed and took his napkin, leaned close and wiped it away.

"Thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks turn a little pink.

"You're welcome," he said, still unbelievably close. I was tempted to lean across and close that distance between us, to kiss him. Suddenly I pulled away. _Kiss him? _When had I developed feelings for Cody of all people? Ew!

But there was something about those eyes, and the way he could be so sweet. Still, he'd never have an interest in someone like me. He was looking for a celebrity, not an upcoming starlet.

"Maybe we should get going," Cody said, and his cheeks seemed a little pinker than normal. I nodded, and we got up and threw our trash away. As we walked to get my Advil, Cody inexplicably took my hand.

I didn't say anything, but he caught my eye with a sheepish grin as we walked. He didn't let go until he needed to reach into his pocket to get his wallet for the tin of medicine.

"No, I can pay for it," I said, digging into my own pocket. He caught my hand.

"It's okay, I got it," he said, and he paid for it. I dry swallowed the pill, and then we went to get onto our plane. I found myself wishing he'd take my hand again.

We boarded the plane.

"Would you like the window seat?" Cody asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. I was about to take my seat, when I realized the luggage hatch overhead was left open. I reached up and stood on my tippy toes, but being only 5'5 I couldn't reach high enogh to enable it back into place.

"Here, let me," Cody said, and he pushed it up. I turned around, his arms still raised over me, and once again unbelievably close. He slid his arms back down, but didn't take them off the luggage catch so he was still close to me.

Again, I wanted so bad to kiss him, but I didn't. Even as his lips came closer and closer to mine, I pushed away the thought. That is, until they melted onto my lips in a kiss sweeter than anything I had ever experienced.

He pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes growing wide. "I don't know why I-"

"It's okay," I said, feeling my heart pound against my chest. It was decided, I liked this boy. A lot.

I got into my seat, and Cody took his next to me.

"That was okay?" he asked, surprised. "You didn't mind that I kissed you?"

"No," I said, looking down at my folded hands. "I don't, but I don't know if I should let myself like you either. I mean, that kiss was amazing but I don't get you. I'm so confused by my feelings, I don't even know-"

"Maybe another kiss would be enough to clarify," Cody said, and before I could even think he pressed his lips to mine once more. He pulled away.

"Do you know now?" he asked, his voice soft and his pretty eyes alight. "How you feel about me?"

I nodded.

"I like you. A lot."

"Well, that works out then," Cody reached up to tuck a strand of brown hair behind my ear.

I giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you a lot, too."

"You mean it?"

"Cross my heart."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Keep an eye out for another full story too, coming soon. Review, 143! **


	77. A Shoulder To Lean On

**For Missyjac623**

** Cody: Hey, can we hang out? I have something to tell you.**

** Me: Yeah, sure what's up?**

** Cody: My girlfriend dumped me and I just need a shoulder to lean on :(**

** Me: I'm so sorry! I'll come over?**

** Cody: Thanks so much**

I slid my phone into my pocket and looked in the mirror. I quickly took my dark brown hair out of the messy bun it was in and ran my fingers through it, then lined my eyes and put on some lip gloss.

I know I should have just ran across the street to his house as fast as my legs could carry me, but I wanted to look good. I might have had a little crush on Cody…

Okay, a huge crush on Cody. But he had always had a girlfriend, at least until now. Still, he'd never know I had a crush on him. I wasn't brave enough to tell him, because the truth was I'd been hurt before by guys and I wasn't really anxious to get my heart broken again.

Once I looked presentable, I walked out the door and ran across the street to Cody's house. His parents' cars were not in the driveway, so I didn't bother to knock. I let myself in and walked up the stairs to where Cody was.

"Hey," I said, tapping his door, which was closed.

"Jocelyn?"

"Yeah."

I pushed the door open, and found him sitting on the floor in his room, fully dressed.

"What are you up to?" I asked gingerly, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged, and his eyes were glassy. He was literally just sitting there on the floor, staring at the wall.

"Cody," I shook his shoulders, and he frowned at me.

"Am I ugly?"

I laughed a little, and pulled him into a hug.

"No, of course not," I said, holding him tightly in my arms. He was obviously the opposite of ugly. He was hot, probably the hottest guy I'd ever seen, but of course I couldn't tell him that or else he'd know that I liked him.

"Not even a little," I said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well-I don't know. I guess I'm just not feeling very…confident, that's all. Being dumped sucks."

"I can imagine," I pulled out of our hug. "But it'll get better. You'll find another girl out there, I promise."

"Where?" Cody asked, sort of desperately.

Here! Right here!

"Um…I don't know. But everybody has a soul mate, and finding her will be half the fun," I said. Cody reached for my hand and played with my fingers like he did when he was thinking.

"I just…" he started, but then he trailed off.

"You just what?"

"I just wish I could get some sort of sign or something. Like, a nudge in the right direction. Because there's at least two or three nice girls I know that I wouldn't mind getting together with, but I just don't know-"

"Who are they?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Huh?"

"Who are they? The girls?"

"Well, there's-Wait, why does it matter?"

"Cody, you're so clueless," I took my hand away and I felt the last of my patience drain out of me. Seriously? I'd liked this boy for the last two years, and even though I'd never told him he had to realize even a little!

"What did I do?" he looked alarmed.

"You-I-Cody, I l-Ugh! Never mind!"

I stood up and walked to his door, and as I pulled it open I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me back into him. The door closed.

"You can't just leave after that," Cody lifted me up and sat me on his bed. He sat me down, and took a seat next to me. "Now tell me what you meant."

"Nothing," I sighed. "Seriously, I don't know why I even opened my mouth."

"Jocelyn," Cody took my hand again. "Please . That won't work, you know exactly what you were going to say and I want you to tell me. You tell me everything else, why wouldn't you-"

"That's just it," I interrupted. "I don't tell you everything, and I don't think you know me at all."

"You're my best friend," he looked a little hurt. "Of course I know you."

"Cody, have you ever wondered why I've been single the entire time you've known me?"

"Because you're waiting for the right guy?" Cody guessed.

"Yes, I am. But why do you think I haven't been looking?"

"Honestly," he said slowly. "I've never even thought of that."

"Exactly," I stood up to leave again, but he caught my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said, but he didn't. He just pulled me right back down to sit next to him.

"Please, Jocelyn," he said. "Tell me, why haven't you ever dated anyone? What are you waiting for?"

I stared at his intense eyes and concerned face. He really, really didn't know. But he did care, and that little tiny fact made me feel awful.

"You," I said, bravely, and then I promptly burst into tears.

"Wh-what?" Cody swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have said tha-" I began, crying.

"Don't," he pulled me onto his lap, and stroked my dark brown hair. "Don't apologize, don't cry, don't be sad."

He reached down to wipe away my tears and I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "I didn't know…Have you really liked me all this time?"

I nodded.

"I know I should have told you, but I was so scared that you wouldn't like me back and it would ruin our friendship, and that-"

"Sweetie," Cody gave a little chuckle. "Did you really think I didn't like you back?"

"You've dated so many other girls though," I said, wiping away my tears.

"Because I didn't know you felt the same way. I've always had a little crush on you, but I thought we were strictly in the friend zone. Now that I know, though…"

I looked up and he stroked my hair out of my eyes again, and then leaned forward ever so slightly until our lips were touching. I felt something explode right inside my heart the second he kissed me, and it sent shocks all the way into my fingertips and toes.

I pulled away, laughing a little, and so did he.

"So you're saying that we just wasted two years being only friends?" I laughed.

"Time you enjoy wasting isn't wasted time," Cody grinned. "And I've loved every second I've spent with you."

This made me smile even wider, and we kissed again for a little longer this time. The same fireworks exploded, until Cody pulled away.

"Besides, we've got the rest of our lives to be together…What was that thing you just said to me? Um…Oh yeah! Everybody has a soul mate, and finding her will be half the fun, right? Well, these last two years have been the most fun I've ever had."

I giggled.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**Note: Didja like it? I posted another Cody story called Postcard From Paradise, so go check it out! Oh and next is NoaElizabethLovesToWrite, then cerealkiller16, and then WritingVitality! Review, 143!**

** WritingVitality: Of course you don't annoy me hun! Haha as long as people actually review the oneshots I write for them, I don't have a problem doing it. But when people have me write it then never tell me what they thought, I get sorta annoyed! **


	78. Little Too Flirty

**For noaelizabethlovestowrite**

"It's too hot out," I said as my boyfriend swung my hand in has as we walked down the beach.

"Well, we can go swimming," Cody said with a smile. "That's why we're here."

"I guess," I shrugged, brushing a strand of my red hair out of my eyes. Cody dropped my hand as we got to a good spot, and he reached inside my bag to get the blanket. He lay it out across the sand, and then took his shirt off.

"Let's go," he said, and I stripped out of my cover up, showcasing a deep purple bikini. Cody's eyes lingered on my top for a second and then he met my eyes. "I like your bathing suit."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's the bathing suit you like," I said, with a wink and Cody laughed.

"Let's just go swimming, Noa."

He took my hand and we walked into the water. I was vaguely aware of a few guys watching me as we waded through the salty ocean, and Cody held my hand tighter.

"Look," Cody pointed ahead towards the sun, and I glanced upward.

"What?"

"It's a bird."

"So?"

Before I knew it, I was in Cody's arms as he lifted me up and threw me into the water with a laugh.

"Cody," I spluttered, standing up, now at my chest. He dropped in and swam out to meet me as I laughed and dunked him. "Not funny."

"A little funny," he corrected me.

"Okay, fine, a little funny."

We laughed and flirted, swimming around and kissing every now and then.

"I'm cold," I said, swimming into Cody's arms.

"Well then let's go in," he kissed my temple and we swam back inland. As we got out of the water, I shivered and drew my arms around my middle.

"Hey," one of the guys who had been watching me before called out, and I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Nothing," the kid smirked. "I just wanted to see if you looked as good from the front as you did from the back."

I laughed, and looked around for Cody. He was right behind me, and looked confused.

"Well, what did you decide?" I asked, winking.

"Huh?"

"Front," I said, turning on my heel. "Or back?"

The kid laughed appreciatively, and one of his friends high fived him.

"Absolutely, positively front," the kid said, staring obviously at my chest. His friends followed his lead, until Cody stepped in front of me.

"Show's over," he said to the teenagers, a little younger than him. "Leave her alone, she's my girlfriend."

"Bye," I called as Cody took my hand and pulled me back to our blanket, fuming.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a laughed. Cody picked up the blanket and shoved it in the bag, ignoring me. He started to walk back down the beach.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called, running after him. He didn't stop, just kept walking. I grabbed his wrist. "Cody, what?"

"I'm taking you home," he yanked his arm away.

"But we just got here."

"I'm not in the mood to be around you anymore," he said as we walked out of the parking lot. "You're so…ugh, I just don't want to be with you anymore, Noa."

I swallowed.

"Like be with me as a couple or be with me here?"

"I don't know," he said. "Right now, neither."

I gasped, a little taken aback.

"Cody, why are you being so mean?"

His car pulled up, and he got in and slammed the door instead of holding it open like he usually did. I stood there with my hands on my hips, not getting in. Cody opened his door again.

"Get in," he said, jerking his thumb at the car. "Or are you waiting for your new boyfriends to give you a ride home?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I shouldn't have flirted with them," I said. "I didn't really think about it, okay? Is that what you need to hear?"

"Please," Cody rolled his eyes and got out, slamming the door shut again. "You're smart, you knew what you were doing the entire time. Don't give me that."

"Well what do you want me to say?" I demanded.

"I want to know why you flirted with them," Cody said. "That was ridiculous, Noa. You make me sick."

"So now I make you sick and you don't want to be with me?" I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked around, and saw a few black vans circling the parking lot looking for places to park. A few cameras were sticking out the windows. Paparazzi.

Cody saw the cars too, and he opened his car door again.

"If you want a ride home, get in, but I'm leaving either way."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, leave."

He shook his head at me and got in, and then the car drove off leaving me standing there alone and upset. I walked, ducking a little so the vans couldn't get full view of my face. I started to run, not sure where I was going.

I started to run as the vans parked, and guys with camera's hopped out. I ran out of the parking lot, them pursuing me yelling things like "Noa, what's wrong?" and "where's Cody today?"

I pulled out my cell phone and his speed dial number two for my best friend. Greyson answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Grey it's me," I said, a little out of breath. "You're still in LA, right?"

"Hey," he said, and I heard him smiling. "Yeah, I am. Why? Are you gonna come visit me?"

"If I can," I said, running faster. "Are you in that hotel by Venice Beach?"

"Yep, in the penthouse."

"Perfect, I'll be there in five. I'm currently out-running paparazzi."

Greyson laughed.

"Okay, Noa, see you soon."

He hung up and I ran faster, glad that the cameras were heavy and weighing the paparazzi down. Soon enough, they gave up just as I approached Greyson's hotel. I ran inside, and was met with the cool burst of air conditioned wind.

I got into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button, and tried not to think as I traveled up to his room. The elevator dinged, and I got out. His door was already opened. The room he was staying in was huge and decorated in gold and white fancy swirls and designs. Obviously, it was expensive.

"Greyson," I called. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," he called back. "Kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen and he was in there eating, as usual.

"Hey, what's up?" he held his arms open for a hug from his spot sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm eating strawberries. Do you want so-"

Greyson caught the look on my face, and he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Cody's just being annoying," I rolled my eyes and sat down across from him. Cautiously, Greyson set his bowl aside and came over to put his arms around me from behind.

"What did you two fight about this time?"

I briefly explained the situation to Greyson, trying not to cry.

"And then he said that he was leaving and I could ride with him if I wanted to," I said, tears stinging in my eyes. "What sucks is I know this time the fight was my fault, but I have no idea how to fix it."

"Well, we can call him," suggested Greyson, always trying to make things better. "And I can help you."

I nodded, and took out my phone. Greyson sat down beside me, his arm loosely around my shoulders.

The phone rang three or four times, then went straight to voicemail. I sighed, and glanced at Greyson as it beeped.

"Just say what's in your heart," Greyson pressed, and I nodded.

"Hi Cody, it's me. Um, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for-Okay, look. I shouldn't have flirted with those guys; I guess I was just testing you. It was wrong, and you're an awesome boyfriend. It was stupid to even think about jeopardizing our relationship and I guess…I'm just sorry. I'm not really expecting you to forgive me, but if you do I swear I'd never hurt you like this again."

I felt a tear drip down onto my wrist, and I hung up. I turned to Greyson, who opened his arms again. This time I climbed into them and he held me tight.

"It's okay," he whispered into my hair. "That apology was so sincere, and Cody's going to call back any second."

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Greyson, but I doubt it."

He didn't say anything more, just stroked my hair and I listened to his heartbeat in the silence that followed. As per Greyson's prediction, my phone vibrated and Greyson looked at the caller idea. A slow grin spread across his mouth.

"It's Cody."

**Note: Weak ending, I know…Sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway! And check out my other Cody stories on this site called Postcard From Paradise and Breaking The Rules. Next is cerealkiller, then WritingVitality, then Amanda Tomlinson. Review, 143!**


	79. Take A Chance

**For cerealkiller16**

** From Cody: Hey do u wanna come grab lunch with me, Jake, and Greyson? We're going to that restaurant overlooking the water and have reservations up high. It's gonna be funn**

** From me: Sure I guess**

** From Cody: k, we'll be there in twenty minutes**

I sighed and got up from my bed, where I had been all morning. I guess it was probably good to get up, even though I felt like just lying there in the sanctuary of my cool, airy sheets forever and ever.

I looked into the mirror and quickly averted my eyes. Why did I even try? I wasn't pretty enough to keep my ex happy, not even close. Still, I collected my hair into a side braid and slipped on a comfortable green floaty tank top with jean shorts and converse. I threw on a little bit of makeup and grabbed my phone.

As I walked out of the house to the awaiting car, I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something.

"Hey," Cody said with a grin once I got in the car. He and Greyson were sitting in the spacious backseat, and Jake was in the front. "You look great."

"Thanks," I said forcing a smile as I sat on the other side. Cody leaned over and gave me a quick hug, then Greyson did the same.

"Cool shoes," Greyson nudged my Converse with his own. "Where didja get a pair of chucks that color?"

"I had to order them online."

Jake turned around from the front seat, his usual smirk on.

"Hey cutie," he greeted me, reaching out to take my hand. He always flirted, it wasn't because he liked me it was just because it was his thing. "Will you marry me yet?"

Cody and Greyson watched me expectantly, awaiting one of my famous comebacks. I was usually chalk full of sarcasm and wit, but I wasn't feeling up for it today.

"No," I shook my head, and felt my brown hair slap my shoulders.

"That's it?" Jake looked disappointed as he dropped my hand. "Just no? You're not going to say anything more than that?"

"I guess not…"

"What's wrong?" Cody leaned across Greyson's lap to take the hand Jake just abandoned. His eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, normally we can't get you and Jake to shut up once you get to it," Cody said. "And Brianna, where are your headphones? I don't think I've seen you without them in the whole three years I've known you."

That's what I'd forgotten!

"Oh yeah," I vaguely reached up to where my headphones usually sat around my neck. "I guess I forgot them."

I looked out the window, avoiding everyone's eyes. They were all staring at me. Greyson's jaw dropped, Cody's forehead crinkled in confusion and Jake bit his bottom lip. Cody pulled out his phone.

**Cody: Does she seem a little weird 2day?**

** Greyson: Yes what's up with the headphones? Or their lack of?**

** Jake: No sarcastic comment? That's a 1****st**

** Greyson: Maybe something happened. Cody, you ask.**

** Cody: What? Y me?**

** Jake: Because you loooove her**

** Greyson: :p it's true so do it.**

** Cody: I don't love her she has a bf remember?**

** Jake: Ya, a bf whose not u. When u gonna fix that bro?**

** Greyson: hehe Jake's right ask her out already!**

** Cody: not until she's single. Then I will, I sear.**

** Jake: Coward. **

** Greyson: Do u promise? The minute she's single u promise you'll ask her out?**

** Cody: Ya sure it's not like she'll be single for a while tho so u will both 4get by then**

Cody slid his phone back into his pocket as the car parked at the restaurant, and so did Jake and Greyson. I tore my eyes from the window and got out. Greyson put his arms around my shoulders from behind as we walked and whispered into my ear.

"You sure you're okay, Brianna?"

I nodded, and he pulled away.

"Well if you need to talk, you've got three great friends to listen," Greyson smiled his signature sunny smile, and I felt a little bit better.

We walked into the restaurant, and got seated on the top floor. The walls were replaced by fragile glass windows, and a view of the sparkling blue ocean was clearly visible from our spots. I sat down in the corner of the booth, next to the window, and Cody slid in beside me. Greyson and Jake sat across from us.

"I'm starving," Greyson said, grabbing a menu.

"You know," Jake looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You sure eat a lot for such a little bloke."

"Yeah, get used to it," Greyson said with a laugh.

"You do get hungry a lot, now that Jake mentioned it," Cody said, taking a menu himself and handing me one.

"Remember the Waiting 4 U tour?" Greyson said, looking at me. "After every single dance rehearsal and concert, Cody and I would come back and eat the entire bus?"

"I remember," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Okay," Cody set his menu down on the table and turned to me. "That's it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as Jake and Greyson sat their menus down to and turned towards me with expecting eyes.

"Brianna, we're best friends," Greyson said. "Obviously we're going to be able to tell when something's bugging you."

"So tell us what it is," Jake said, leaning across the table to look into my eyes with concern, something that had never happened before. Jake was rarely serious.

"No, it's nothing," I said, shrinking back in my seat. "Seriously, I'm having a blast."

"Yeah, it shows," Cody angled one of the metallic napkin holders at me, and I caught sight of my face. I had stress creases under my brown eyes, and my smile was obviously fake. "Tell us, please."

I cast my eyes back down. This wasn't me, I didn't want to be dramatic. That's why I'd kept the news inside in the first place. I didn't want to seem like I was being whiny.

"Will you tell us, please?" Cody took my hand for the second time and squeezed it gently between his own. "For me?"

I looked into his aqua hazel eyes, and I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I said. "My boyfriend cheated on me. There. Happy now that you know?"

"Why would that make us happy?" Greyson said, frowning. "Wow, Brianna, that's rough I'm sorry."

"I can think of one person it would make happy," Jake said, and I looked up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Jake, sort of angrily.

"It means, Cody has something to ask you."

I looked at Cody.

"I don't," he said, his beautiful eyes scanning my face. "Seriously, I have no idea what-"

"Yes he does, don't buy it," Greyson said with a pearly smile.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from each guy to the next. "What are you talking about?"

"Go on, Cody," Jake said, ignoring me completely. "Remember the text?"

"You promised the second you found out she was single," Greyson reminded him, and Cody sighed.

"Okay, okay…Brianna, can I ask you a question?"  
>"Didn't give me much of a choice there, did ya?"<p>

He grinned and reached over to brush a lock of my hair out of my eyes. His touch was sweet and gentle, as though a butterfly had landed on my cheek, right on the spot where his finger brushed.

"There's the girl I know and am in love with."

I started a little, and pulled away from him.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you," he repeated. "I have been since the moment I met you. Brianna, will you go out with me?"

Jake and Greyson smiled appreciatively, and Cody exhaled.

"That was harder than I thought."

"Well, Brianna," Greyson said. "What do you say?"

I felt a smile float onto my lips for the first time since I found out my ex was cheating. Cody's anxious face was shining, and he was fighting a smile. His hand was resting on the table, just waiting for another chance to take mine. Jake was watching his friend, his head turned to the side and Greyson was smiling too.

"Give Cody a chance?" Jake asked and Cody looked back down at his lap, smiling for real now. I was too.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

**Note: Didja like it? Okay, I keep forgetting to tell you what songs I use! I'm really into country right now (DO NOT JUDGE! :P) as well as my usual favorite rap so it's sort of a mix. I used Take Care by Drake and Rihanna, Angel Eyes by Love And Theft, and Keep Me In Mind by the Zac Brown Band! Next up is WritingVitality, then Amanda Tomlinson, and then an original one. Request, because I don't have any more after those too! Review, 143!**

** Name:**

** Hair/Eyes:**

** Favorite color:**

** Event:**

** Other: **


	80. You're Mine

**For WritingVitality**

The sun breathed life onto the vacant, sandy beach. The ocean drew back and crashed in rolling, foamy blue waves onto the shore as I sat on the shore with Cody, my boyfriend. Everything was silent and still, including as we listened to each other breathe.

I sighed contentedly and curled into Cody, who spread his arms over me.

"Not that I ever want this to end," I murmured into the quiet. "But when is everyone getting here?"

"I told them sunset," he whispered back, tucking a strand of my dirty blonde hair away from my face. "Night swimming's better than regular swimming."

"Only with a lot of friends, though," I added, stretching a little. Cody's hands found their way to my ribs. "Otherwise it's kinda scary."

"Hmm I don't know," he leaned down a little and brushed his lips along my jawbone. I felt shivers of delight run up my back, my heart crowded with that special feeling only Cody knew how to spread. "I can think of one special girl I wouldn't mind night swimming with alone."

"Oh yeah?" I cocked my head to the side, partly to challenge him flirtingly, and partly to give him easier access to my neck.

"Yes," he swiped his hand up and knocked my hair behind my shoulder as he kissed down towards the cover up strap I had over my swimsuit.

"Well who is it?"

"You of course," he laughed against my skin. His lips vibrated and I felt the feeling grow deeper. "You're so beautiful and completely crazy. Just my type."

"Shut up," I laughed, pulling back and falling onto my back in the warm sand. I pulled him down on top of me, and he kept himself up with his forearms.

"It's true," he chuckled and he brushed his lips on mine before he started to kiss me slowly and deeply. His hand tangled into my hair and his lips overlapped mine one million times, in a kiss so soft and sweet it made me smile into his tender lips.

"Whoa, what do we have here?"

Cody quickly got off of me and turned to the edge of the wood our special beach was enclosed in.

"Hey Jake," Cody laughed and greeted his best friend who chuckled.

"On a scale of one through ten, how good of a kisser is Cody, Shelby?" Jake asked me, walking over to give me a hug.

"Why?" I asked, hugging him back. "Curious about what you're missing?"

Jake wrinkled his nose with a laugh.

"Same old Shelby."

"So who'd you bring as your date this time?" I asked, looking towards the crowd of girls that had come in with Jake. Cody's sister and her friends were also here, and so were a few guys I had seen around when Cody toured.

Jake put his arms around my shoulders casually, and leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"Pretty blonde with the green bikini…Her name's Rae."

"God, Jake," I said, looking up at him. "How old is she?"

He laughed.

"Almost eighteen…"

"And she's seeing you?"

The girl beautiful, with a baby face and long blonde hair that drifted down to her waist. She was small, but leggy, and her bikini top barely fit her rather large chest. She was tiny around the waist and in her shoulders, and wore a smile.

"I'm pretty popular back in Australia, believe it or not," Jake shrugged. "I guess I'm kind of a model now."

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose.

"You don't like models?"

"Well, I guess I don't really know about the guy ones but the girls are all the same. Size zero and full of themselves."

"Better not let any of the girls here hear you talking like that," he warned me. "Those three modeled in Cody's music videos, that one has a contract to Seventeen magazine, and those four over there are from the same company I am."

I tore my eyes away from the girls, who were stripping down to their bikinis and looked up at Jake with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Every one of these girls is a model? What is this, a video shoot?"

"Well, Cody's sister's friends aren't models, are they?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're all signed to Pastry!"

He laughed.

"I guess so, yeah. Why does that bother you?"

"I'm not a model," I said simply, watching Cody as his eyes lingered on one of the girl's Jake had brought toned midsection. I held my cover up around my stomach protectively and closed my eyes.

"Alli wanted to do a video now that I think about it," Jake pondered. "And she made sure I brought those particular girls…Maybe that is what's going on."

"Well, whatever it is I'm one hundred percent positive I do not want to be a part of it," I said, reaching down to grab my bag. "Tell Cody I'll see him later."

I turned to my boyfriend who was now watching another girl with mild interest as she tied her bikini strap up. When she couldn't do it, she turned to Cody who looked only too happy to help.

I rolled my eyes at the expression on his face.

"Actually, don't," I said to Jake, who was also watching a few of the girls splash around in the ocean laughing.

"Sorry, what?" he turned back to me, and I shook my head.

"Later."

I walked away from the beach, cursing my boyfriend and all those models and Jake for bringing them and whatever else I could think of under my breath.

"Wait, Shelby!" I heard an all too familiar voice call after me, but I kept walking. "Shelby!"

Cody caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking. I whirled around, my brown eyes flicking anger.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently. "Are you okay?"

"Save it," I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, but he caught my wrist.

"Seriously, baby, what'd I do?"

"Look, shouldn't you be with those girls? Wouldn't want them to get lonely, would you? And what if another one of their bikinis come undone? Who'll help the poor thing tie it up?" I asked with mock concern.

"Please, Shelby," he said, rolling his beautiful eyes. "We both know that you know I would never even think of cheating on you with another girl, especially not a model. What is really bothering you here?"

"Nothing," I said curtly, turning away. But once again, he caught me before I could walk. This time his hands landed around my waist.

"Cody," I stomped my foot. "Stop, let me go! I want to go home!"

"Then I'll take you home," he said instantly. "But please, please tell me what's wrong."

"Fine," I took a deep breath. "You really wanna know?"

"So bad," he nodded, pulling me closer. "I hate it when you're hurt."

"I'm just not as pretty or small as all those girls," I exploded. "I'm not size two, I don't have perfect proportions or a tiny waist. I'm not-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine and not letting me pull away until I relaxed into him. Then, our lips still attached, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're right, you're not any of those girls," he whispered, pulling away.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, feeling tears burn in my eyes. He stroked my hair away from my face and kissed me once more to quiet me. Then he pulled away again.

"You didn't let me finish. You're not like any of those girls because you're you. You're beautiful, and unique, and wonderful. And most importantly, do you know what else you are, darling?"

"What?" I asked, feeling a little smile float across my lips.

"You're mine."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Review, 143! **


	81. Return

****I'm a complete idiot, and for oneshot number 75 I wrote it for WritingVitality, and it was supposed to be NiaSlim! I am so sorry for all the confusion, and you must think I'm completely insane. It's fixed now, and sorry to WritingVitality (who was probably like "what the hell? Why is she writing me a oneshot about someone whose not my character?) and to NiaSlim (who was probably like, wait that's my oneshot and prompt! Why did she give it to her?) I'm really, really sorry! :(****

**For AmandaTomlinson**

"Cody!" I ran up to my boyfriend and threw myself into his arms. He caught me with a laugh and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me completely off the ground.

"Hi angel," he chuckled. "Wow, what a great hug. You act like you haven't seen me for two months."

I laughed and he let me down.

"I _haven't_ seen you in two months," I elbowed him in the stomach. He grinned and put his arms around my shoulders as we walked towards the baggage claim area. He had been away on tour, and I had missed him like crazy.

"You got taller?" I asked, noticing he towered over me even more than he used to.

"You got shorter?" he teased back, picking up his bag with the arm that wasn't around me. We walked out of the airport into the early evening air, and he dropped his bag to the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" I asked, twirling a strand of my wavy brown hair.

"This," he smiled, and he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me as passionately as he ever had.

"Wow Cody," I said, trying to keep the butterflies that had crowded into my heart from impairing my vision.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, reaching down and picking up his bag. "I just needed to do that."

"No objections here," I promised him with a giggle, and he put his arm around me again.

"So what are we doing as our first post-tour date?" Cody asked as we got into the car that had brought me to the airport.

"It's a secret," I said. Cody reached over and combed his fingers through my hair.

"I won't tell," he said smiling.

"Nope," I made the lock key on the side of my mouth. "It's a surprise."

"Fine," Cody said, letting my hair fall back onto my shoulders. "I'll do anything with you as long as we're alone. I've gone way too long without kisses."

"You're a handsome guy," I teased him, pulling my legs up onto the seat. "I'm sure you could've got a girl to give you a kiss on tour."

"You know what I mean," he nudged my legs playfully. "A kiss from my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I taunted with a mild smile. "What's her name?"

"Very, very funny," Cody pushed me onto my back, against the buttery seat interior. "Seriously, you should be a comedian."

He leaned down on top of me to kiss me again, pushing me against the seat. I laughed against his smiling lips, and he pulled away.

"Before we go to see you're "surprise" can we at least go put my bags at home?" he asked.

I checked the time on my phone. The secret location I was talking him to was a homecoming party for him thrown by his sister at one of his friend's house in the Hollywood Hills. The party didn't start for half an hour, so we had time.

"Yeah, sure," I said, and Cody told the driver our new direction. We drove for awhile, Cody and I catching up and then we got to his house.

"Where are my parents?" he asked with mild interest.

"Uh, Alli had a modeling shoot in San Diego," I said. "You're whole family's there."

In truth, they were already at the party. I checked my phone again. Shoot, fifteen minutes. We needed to get in and out.

Cody unlocked the door, and we got into his house.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we leave," Cody said, dropping his bag at the door. "I'm feeling gross from the flight."

"No," I said, too quickly. If he took a shower, we'd be late. We needed to leave, like, now.

"No?" he gave me a funny look. "Why not?"

"Um…" I said, trying to think quickly. "Because I'll miss you."

"Well I suppose you could come," Cody joked with a cocky half smile.

"Shut up," I giggled. "Seriously, I want you to stay with me."

"I'm being completely serious," he said, but it was obvious from his face that he was teasing me. He collected me in his arms. "You can come with. Help me wash my hair and such."

"You're so weird," I cracked up, looking up at him.

"I know," he nodded. "But seriously, I'll be really quick okay baby?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"There's my girl."

He walked upstairs, and I followed him. I walked into his room as he turned to the bathroom and flopped down on his bed. I checked the time. I had ten minutes to get him to a party that was fifteen minutes away, and he was just turning the shower on now.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing we'd never make it on time. A couple minutes later, Cody appeared at the door in a towel.

"Close your eyes so I can get dressed," Cody said, and I flipped over on his bed and buried my face in his pillow. He finished, and then lay down beside me on his bed.

"So I was thinking," he said, his hands trailing over my stomach. He had changed into sweatpants and a t shirt, not date clothes. "I've got jet lag. How about we just take a nap while we have the house to ourselves?"

"No," I said. "We need to leave, like right now."

"I'm way too tired," he sort of whined. "Come on, Amanda…Let's just rest okay? We can cuddle and watch a movie and order pizza. It'll be fun."

"Cody," I sighed. "I was supposed to bring you to a surprise party that starts, like, now."

"So?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "They're all waiting for you."

"Amanda, listen. For the last two months, all I've done is miss you and be told what I can and can't do. I'm going to do what I want for a change, and I'd love it if you'd do it with me. So how about you come give me a kiss?"

I complied, and he put his arms around me as I pecked his cheek.

"But what about your family?" I asked in a small voice.

"What about them?" Cody asked, closing his eyes and pulling me closer.

"Won't they be upset if I don't get you there on time?"

"Please," Cody smiled. "They're partying it up already, trust me. Alli has invited everybody and their mum, and they're all having a blast. They don't need me there."

"But won't they be upset that I didn't get you there on time?"

I was super close with his mom. I baby sat his little brother. I was best friends with his sister.

"They'll love you anyway," Cody said sleepily. "No matter how bad you mess up. I always do."  
>"That's sweet," I laughed. "But I'm taking no responsibility to the fact that my boyfriend would rather sleep then go to a party."<p>

He laughed, and turned over.

"You don't have to, I take full responsibility for my boringness. But maybe we can go have fun later, okay?"

"I'm having fun now," I said cuddling into him. I mimicked him from earlier, Australian accent and all. "I'll do anything with you as long as we're alone. I've gone way too long without kisses."

He laughed.

"Then snuggle in a little closer, and I'll show you what you've been missing."

**Note: Did you like it? Review! Next up is missyjac623, then abbyrocks7, then Jericho888, then sydneycrush.**

** Angela: I've already done one similar to that and I don't want to be boring and do it again, haha. Could you maybe think of another prompt?**


	82. Make It Hot For Me

**For missyjac623**

_"_I can see it in your eyes you want me, stop that sh*t you're welcome over here. Mad cause she like me, oh you mad cause no other girls do it like me. All the care I could take all the love I could make, may you never find somebody that'll make you feel the way I could," I read off the paper in my hands. I was at the recording studio with my boyfriend, and I was there to support him…

A harder job then it sounds, believe me. The lyrics I was reading now was for his latest song, a collaboration with none other than the immensely curvy, eighteen year old Jessica Jarell. She and Cody had toured together, they often had long "writing sessions" late into the night, and these lyrics were a product from that. They were sort of racy, and generally in a different direction than you'd expect from Cody. He was listening to me read them aloud with a smile on his face, not picking up on my mood. I continued to read.

"If you want it come and get it, come get it, I'm ready, I'm cool at riding steady-"

I froze and looked up at Cody.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He frowned.

"Well, one time while we were writing we started to experiment and-"

"Oh my God," I cut him off and pressed my hands to my ears. "I do _not _want to hear you finish that story."

He pulled my hands away and smiled.

"Relax, Jocelyn. I mean we started experimenting with different word choices and stuff. She was the one who actually came up with that line."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," I said, rolling my eyes and Cody raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. I wasn't allowed to insult Jessica, I'd forgotten. Cody was too in love with her. Or in his words, "respected her as an artist and a person."

"Nothing, Cody, nothing at all."

I turned back down to the paper in my hands and read the next line.

"Cuz I'm bad, yeah I said it. Boy I'm bad, don't you forget it. The way I walk, that's me. The way I talk, that's me. The way I got my hair up did you forget that's me? And the voice in your speakers right now that's me. And the voice in your ear that's me. Can't you see? Imma take it, Imma take it. If you give it to me right then Imma take it."

I stopped reading as the door to the studio opened, and the sound guys came in with Jessica trailing along behind. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she wore a pair of low sweat pants with a shirt showing her belly button and huge sunglasses. Even though we were indoors. And it was nighttime.

"Jess!" Cody stood up, and I rolled my eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Codes," she hugged him back. "I miss ya, boy."

He grinned and his eyes drifted down, sort of checking her out.

"I missed you too. What have you been up to?"

I cleared my throat, and Cody turned around.

"Oh, right this is Jocelyn. You two have met before right?"

"Yeah, totally," Jessica didn't even glance at me. "She's your friend, right?"

"Girlfriend," I corrected her. "For two years."

"Oh, right."

I looked back down at the paper, as Cody and Jessica talked and the sound guy set everything up. Cody's part was almost as bad as Jessica's , with lyrics like "I'll make it hot for ya" And "She says step up your game, step it up boy if you ever wanna start on things."

I threw the paper back onto the sound dash and sat back in my chair as Cody and Jessica walked into the recording booth.

"Ready to put one down, babe?" Jessica asked him as they settled into their seats.

"You know it," Cody said, and I'm positive it wasn't a trick of the light that made it look like he winked at her.

"Oh my God," I muttered under my breath. I hated this. I hated the way she flirted with him, the way when they were together he acted like I barely existed. I hated the way he left his arm draped loosely around her shoulders as they recorded the song, or the way his voice deepened and he lost sense of the surfer guy he was in favor of the hip hop artist she was trying to make him. I hated the way she scanned me with her eyes as though wondering what I was doing with a guy like Cody.

"That's the reason why this loving got you wasted make it hot for me," Jessica said, giving him her smoky eyes. She leaned forward and put her arms around him as he started to sing his part.

"Girl, I can't lie I want ya, you and the music are the only things that I've been onto," Cody said, and his eyes traveled to me a little guiltily. But then he looked back at Jessica, and he grinned again. "I hope you see in me everything that other girls do."

That was it. These lyrics were too much, especially for him to sing with his girlfriend five feet away. I stood up, and despite the objections from the studio workers I pushed open the door and walked right in.

"Um, can't you see we're recording?" Jessica took her headphones off.

"Cut," one of the guys yelled. "Jocelyn, whatever you need to do handle it and let us know so we can record."

I looked back in surprise, and he nodded to me. Obviously to say that he knew I was having a problem with this new side of Cody.

"Cody, can't you control your friend?" Jessica asked, flipping her hair around.

"Girlfriend," I corrected her angrily, sinking down onto Cody's lap. "Cody is _my boyfriend_. He's not single."  
>"Nobody even asked," she sneered. "Besides, you two sure don't act like a couple."<p>

I threw my arms around Cody's neck, and smashed my lips against his. He responded enthusiastically, putting his arms around me and kissing me back with earnest. After a few minutes, I pulled away and looked at Jessica.

"Does that clear things up with you, hon?" I asked. "I know you're not exactly the most intelligent girl in the world, maybe that helped you realize who you're dealing with."

I got off Cody's lap, and he watched me with an awestruck grin on his mouth as I walked back out to the studio, not looking back. I grabbed my purse and turned to Cody.

"See you later, babe," I winked at him, and he grinned again.

"Yeah you will."

As I walked out of the studio, filled with a new sense of power, I grinned to myself.

That was how you dealt with a problem.

**Note: That song was called Make It Hot For Me by Cody Simpson and Jessica Jarrell. I love the song, but it's so not Cody. Seriously, the first time I heard it I'm like "Nooo! What is she doing to my Cody?" Listen to it and tell me your thoughts! Haha, review, 143!**


	83. You'll Get Sick

**For abbyrocks7**

A knock came at the door.

"Abby? Ready to go do a kick-butt performance, love?"

Cody walked into my hotel room, dressed in a sexy grey blazer. His hair was pushed off his face and he looked ready to go on stage.

"I see you're going for the casual look tonight?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. He looked at me funny, and I couldn't blame him. We were twenty minutes until Showtime, and I was in a pair of fuzzy purple pajama pants and a tank top, my black hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I said, my voice weak. I sat back down on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, shivering. "I'm sick; you and Greyson are doing this show solo tonight."

"What?" Cody asked, sitting down beside me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing, just a really bad cold," I said, trying to keep the raspy edge from dominating my voice. "The doctor will be here soon, but you need to leave so you don't get it too."

"I'm not leaving you all alone if you're sick, are you crazy?" Cody took off his blazer and threw it into the corner, then pulled me close to him. "I'm staying with you all night."

"No," I tried to wiggle away, but he was too strong and I was too tired. I gave up quickly, and rested my head on his chest.

"What hurts?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"My throat," I said. "And it needs to get better fast for the tour."

Cody, Greyson, and I were touring North America, and it was an amazing feeling in front of the considerable larger crowds. We each pulled in a fan base, and together the number was ultimately high.

"It will," he promised. "Hey, you know what cures colds?"

"Chicken soup and sleep?"

"Well yeah. But so do kisses."

I laughed, and it turned into a cough. Cody brushed my hair out of my face, and reached down for my lips, but I turned my head.

"You're such a liar, kisses don't cure colds," I giggled.

"Maybe you're right, but it doesn't hurt to try!"

"No, Cody," I gently pushed him away, and his face fell.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"No, of course I do," I said, reaching across our laps to take his hand. I quickly dropped it though, remembering I was sick. "Really, really bad. But I can't! You'll get sick too…"

"Well what if I don't care?"

"Cody," I sighed, and he sighed too.

"Do you need anything?" Cody got up. "Hungry, thirsty, bored?"

"All three."

"Well then I'll be right back," he gave me a half-smile, but was still clearly disappointed in the lack of kissing that was going on.

"I'm sorry," I called after him as he walked out the door. I really was.

"Don't be," he called back. "And save that pretty voice."

I sat back against the couch, freezing cold. I looked around for a blanket, but the only ones were on the hotel bed. So I climbed in and pulled the cool, crisp sheets up to my chin and then the fluffy white comforter.

I lo0ked all around the empty hotel room, and closed my eyes. From a distance, I could hear the crowd singing as Greyson sang, inevitably alone. I wished more than anything I was out there too, singing and dancing and hearing the people scream.

"Okay, this was the best I could do," Cody entered, his arms full and nudged the door with his hip to close it. He dumped the contents of a big bag on the vanity.

"Here's a ginger ale," Cody took a bottle of Canada Dry from the table and filled a little plastic cup with it. "I also have cough syrup, a thermometer, kiss me, and another blanket."

I laughed and propped myself on my elbow.

"What was that middle one?"

"A thermometer," he grinned.

"No, after that."

"Oh. Um, another blanket?" Cody sat on the edge of the bed, the clear cup of bubbly ginger ale. "

"Before that."

"You mean cough syrup?"

"Cody," I laughed.

"I said kiss me," he came up to sit beside me, and put his arms around me still holding the cup.

"I told you, I'm s-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, good-naturedly. "Here drink this."

He helped my drink the little cup of ginger ale, and then got up and poured another. He put this one on the bedside table. He got back up on the bed and cuddled me.

"I told my manager to go get you chicken soup."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"I'll feed it to you like a baby."

"Sounds like a plan."

He laughed and brought his lips to my forehead.

"Cody," I said warningly.

"I'm just checking for a fever, relax."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, then down to my cheek, then over to my lips. I pulled away from him, and he chuckled.

"It was worth a shot."

"Cody? Are you in there? I have your soup."

"Come in, Scooter."

The door opened, and Cody's manager walked in holding a to-go cup. He froze at the sight of Cody's arm around me, both of us in bed. I realized that at his angle, I was covered in blankets so it probably seemed like something as going on. I sat up straight quickly.

"Chill," Cody laughed. "We're not doing anything."

Scooter raised his eyebrows, not believing a word.

"Seriously dude," Cody said, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "Believe me, I'm trying but she won't even kiss me."

"Good girl," Scooter turned to me. A grin floated across his face. "I don't think Cody's that attractive either."

I laughed, and Cody grimaced.

"It's because she's sick. She loved me, and thinks I'm hot. Isn't that right, Abby?"

I laughed again.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Codes."

He grinned, and nudged me playfully.

"Making me look bad in front of my manager," Cody said, as Scooter handed him the soup.

"You do that all on your own, kid," Scooter said walking out of the room.

"Thanks a lot," Cody said as the door clicked close. He turned to me and clicked the top off the soup, then stuck the little spoon in.

"Open up," he commanded, and I did. I tried not to laugh as Cody fed me a few bites of soup.

"Is it good?" he asked, picking up a spoonful and bringing it to his own lips.

"No," I swatted the spoon out of his and soup splattered all over both of us. Cody gave me a weird look, and I giggled as a drip of soup slid down his cheek.

"You can't eat after me, you'll get sick."

"Of course," Cody nodded. "Of course you'd say that."

He reached into the bag for a roll of paper towels, and pulled a few off. First he dabbed the soup of off himself, and then me.

"Is it all gone?" I asked, reaching up to feel my face.

"Yeah," he said, squinting and moving a little closer. "But I think I might have missed a spot."

He came closer.

"Where?" I asked self consciously, reaching up again. Cody took my hand.

"Don't worry, I got it."

He leaned forwarded and before I could stop him, was kissing me. His lips parted against mine and it felt too good to stop. I opened my lips too, and Cody found his way inside my mouth. A few glorious moments later, he pulled away.

"There," he said triumphantly.

"Fine, happy now?" I asked trying not to smile. "You're going to get sick and it'll be my fault."

"It was worth it," he said. "And besides, I won't get sick."

"If you say so," I curled up into his arms and we slid under the blankets again. I wasn't afraid to get close to him now, if he was going to get sick then he would now, no matter what I did.

"Are you tired?" he asked kissing my forehead and twisting my hair around his fingers.

"Yeah," I said, resting my head on his chest. I listened to him breathe for awhile, and then he cleared his throat.

Something in his chest made a catching sound, and he started to cough.

I raised my head and looked at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Just a tickle," he promised me.

"Okay," I said with the ring in my voice of if-you-say-so. I snuggled in closer to him, and his hands crept along my back. I closed my eyes, and he coughed again. This time I didn't move.

"Abby?" Cody said softly.

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I may be coming down with something."  
><strong>Note: Haha silly Cody. Review! Next up is Jericho888, then sydneycrush, then Angela, then a couple others I haven't put into order yet. Also, I won't be updating for about a week! Sorry! Review, 143! <strong>


	84. Kisses And Raindrops

**Note: Hey guys I'm baaack! Haha okay, so there's a couple little things I need to address. Lately I've been writing oneshots for people and working really hard on them, and then they don't even review after I post. I kind of hate that because it's a lot of work and if you're not even going to review and tell me what you think, then I won't waste the time in posting yours because there are so many other people waiting. Even worse are the people who have me write for them, don't review, and then like two months later reappear and do the same thing; ask for one, and then completely ignore it. If you don't like the oneshot I wrote you that's fine, but instead of ignoring it tell me! Negative reviews are completely okay! So from now on I'm going to start figuring out who exactly are the people who do this, and the next time they request not write for them. Sorry, I don't mean to sound bitchy, but if you're a writer you can probably understand where I'm coming from. I have five stories in progress on fanfiction, including the most highly reviewed Cody story on the sight and the most highly reviewed Victorious story on the sight so I really don't have extra writing time on my hands to waste. If I write you a oneshot, I'd appreciate a review! Thanks for everyone who review often, and thanks if you actually took time to read this note (haha, not very likely). Enjoy the chapter!**

** For Jericho888**

"I am so excited, aren't you excited?"I bounced on the balls of my heels, gripping my boyfriend Cody's arm as we walked. He grinned down at me.

"Yes, I'm excited," he said, obviously humoring me. "I can't wait to vacation on a ship with five hundred other people, sleeping in a little room with no windows only a porthole, and pay six bucks for a can of soda."

I laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Only you could make a luxury cruise to through Bermuda sound that bad."

He shrugged, and we continued walking down the narrow hallway to our cabin.

"It's not bad at all," he assured me, using the key card to unlock the door. "I get to be with you without our parents, the weather is great, and the boat is amazing."

"That's more like it," I said, stepping into our cabin. Cody deposited the luggage, and I felt the ship start to move a little bit under us. Cody fell onto one of the beds and stretched out, closing his eyes.

"So do you want to unpack first or just put on bathing suits and go up to the sundeck?" Cody asked me, eyes closed. I raised my eyebrows, and put a hand on my hip challenging him to see how well he knew me.

"Sundeck," he nodded, opening one eye, and I smiled.

"Obviously. I'll go change and then when I come back we'll go up okay?"

"Yep," Cody said, and then he took my hand from the bed. I let him pull me to the edge of the bed, next to him, and sat down. "One thing's first, though."

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I felt my brown hair swing around my shoulders.

"I need a kiss."

"How about after I change?" I sat up, but Cody recaptured my arm and pulled me down on top of him.

"Just a little kiss," he murmured, and I couldn't help but smile as his lips found mine. We lay there for a moment kissing, and then Cody pulled away.

"Love ya, Jessi," Cody said as I stood up and grabbed my bathing suit.

"Love you too," I said and I walked into the bathroom connected to our room to change. I slipped on my lacy purple one piece with the sides all cut out and black spider webbing running from the top part to the inner thigh, then fluffed out my hair. I wiped away a little smudged eyeliner, and then walked back into the main part of our room where Cody was standing already in his trunks.

"Cute," he looked up from his suitcase to admire my bathing suit.

"Thanks," I beamed. "Ready to go?"

"Not without this," Cody held up a bottle of sunscreen and gestured for me to come sit in front of him. I complied and collected my hair into a ponytail over my shoulder. I arched my back as he squirted lotion on me with a little squeak.

"What is it?" he chuckled, rubbing the lotion in.

"It's cold."

"Oh yeah?" Cody squirted more onto my neck, laughing, and I turned around to face him.

"That wasn't nice," I shook my finger at him, taking the bottle from his hands. "Now you deserve cold sunscreen."

"Bring it on," he challenged with a smirk. I pointed the bottle at him like a weapon and then squirted the ice cold cream on his stomach. He jumped back a little, and I laughed.

"See? I told you it was cold."

"I guess you're right," he agreed, and I reached forward to rub the sunscreen into him.

"There. All set, now let's go to the sundeck!"

"Right behind you, baby."

I walked out the door, pausing to wait for Cody as he grabbed a couple of towels from one of the bags.

"I can't wait to feel that sun," Cody said as we walked up the stairs. "I feel like a vampire, I've been too busy to get outside for like a week."

"I know right?" I asked, swinging out interlocked hands. "How hot do you think it's going to be up there?"

"Almost eighty," Cody replied. "At least that's what the forecast was."

We climbed a few sets of stairs, then Cody pushed a door open. We were greeted by a cool breeze and a wave of silence.

"Why isn't anyone out here?" Cody asked, closing the door behind us.

"Maybe that's why," I pointed up at the sky, which was grey and cloudy. The air was turning chillier by the second, and Cody's hand found mine.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to some sunshine," I frowned.

"Well," he took a deep breath. "We can still make it fun."

He pulled me out to the deserted sun deck, and put our towels on one of the chairs by the pool. We were literally the only two people on the whole deck.

"How?" I asked, my mood turning sour. "It's too cold to swim, there's no sun and…I just felt a raindrop."

Cody held his hand up, and sure enough he was met by another sprinkle, then another. Lightning cracked in the sky, and a rumble of thunder shook the ground.

"Well, this wasn't in the weather forecast," Cody said with a chuckle, and I brushed my fingers through my hair impatiently.

"How are you smiling still?" I asked. "This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny," Cody's arms tangled around my waist and he pulled me into his chest. Cold rain poured down onto us, and I pushed myself a little closer into Cody for warmth.

"But now our afternoon is ruined," I pouted.

"Hey," Cody lifted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine for a moment. "It's not ruined, I can think of at least three fun things to do in the pouring rain."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Cody found my face in his hands and swooped down, closing the space between our lips once more. He kissed me tenderly, one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other finding it's way to my waist. I linked my hands around his neck as we kissed. The rain poured down on our intertwined bodies, splashing down against our bodies and trickling into the kiss.

I pulled away with a smile, and Cody tried to recapture my lips. I let him start to kiss me again, and then he pulled away to breath. His lips traveled like the rain down my neck and he held me closer.

"You're right," I whispered as his lips drifted along my neckline.

"Hmm," he hummed against my warm skin. "About what?"

"This is more fun in the rain."

**Note: Next up is sydneycrush, Angela, Imprint TL, WritingVitality, cerealkiller16! Review? 143!**


	85. PrankWar

**For SydneyCrush**

"And the 2012 Summer Girls Vs. Boys Prank War begins in three…two…"

I looked around happily at my friends smiling faces as we stood in a circle with our hands all piled up in the middle. My boyfriend Cody, his best friend Jake, my friends Alli and Gabi, Gabi's boyfriend Greyson, and our friends Selena and Justin all shouted "one!"

And then we took off, the girls running one way and the boys running the other to our separate cabins to plan. Every summer we all got together to spend a weekend camping at cabins deep out in the woods. Last year the boys had one, and the summer before us girls had so we were even.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked as Selena unlocked the cabin, her dark hair flowing around her beautiful face.

"Shh, Syd," Alli took my arm. "Don't talk until we're inside."

"The boys can't hear us from here, and who's going to tell them? The squirrels?" Gabi teased Alli, who shrugged her tan shoulders.

Selena succeeded in unlocking the door, and we all piled inside.

"Whoa this is so much nicer than the last cabin we stayed in," I breathed.

"Whoa, come feel how soft this bed is," Gabi collapsed on one of the fluffy mattresses.

"If you say so," Alli jumped on her, and she screamed. Alli pulled me down onto the human pile, and Selena hopped on the bed also, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Wow, this bed is soft," Selena giggled.

"How would you know?" Alli asked, breathlessly laughing. "That's my stomach your jumping on."

"Really?" Selena laughed. "Then whose stomach is this?"

"Mine," Gabi shouted from the bottom of the pile. "Selena, don't tickle me! Ahahaha!"  
>"Wait, is this someone's arm?" I asked, feeling something hard under my waist. I reached down and lifted it, but it came all the way up, obviously not connected to anybody. A flash of scales and stripes made me scream.<p>

"Snake!"

"Ew, where?" Alli leapt off the bed and cowered behind me for protection.

"Oh my God, there's another one!" Gabi flung the sheets back and there were snakes of all different colors on the mattress, scaly and slimy and under Selena who was still lying down.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Selena got up with a scream and we all ran out of the cabin yelling. I felt disgusting suddenly, like snakes were all over my body. Gabi was wiggling as she ran and Alli was screaming at the top of her lungs for her brother. We got back to the clearing where all the guys were.

"Justin!" Selena threw herself into her boyfriend's arms, and Gabi did the same. I found Cody at the same time Alli did, and he put one arm around each of us.

"What's wrong?" Greyson asked, patting Gabi's back. He was fighting a smile.

"There were all these snakes," she said into his chest. "In the bed, and it was horrible. Greyson, it was probably the scariest thing that has ever-Why are you laughing?"

I looked up at Greyson as Gabi let go of him, and saw he was indeed laughing. So were Justin and Jake. I looked up at Cody, who was obviously trying not to join in.

"Ohhh," I said as the realization hit me. It was a prank!

"They were rubber," Jake said through his laughter, pulling a snake identical to the others out of his pocket. "You should have seen your faces, especially yours Alli! That was hilarious!"

"Oh please," Alli playfully punched him in the chest, and he caught her hand.

"If they were real snakes, I'd protect you," he promised her.

"Thanks," Alli blushed.

"Score one for the guys," Justin grinned down at Selena, who rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Aw, come on Gabi," Greyson laughed, pulling Gabi back into his arms. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset," she wiggled away from him with a giggle. "Just plotting my revenge."

"I'm so scared," Greyson said sarcastically and smiling.

"You should be."

"That was a good one," I looked up at Cody, who winked.

"Wish I could say it was my idea, but it was Justin's," he said, finding my fingers with his.

"Of course it was," I said and he stepped a little closer to me with that special smile on his lips, the one he saved just for me. "You're too sweet to scare a bunch of girls like that."

"I think I resent that," Cody tilted my chin up and brought his lips down to meet mine. He kissed me tenderly for a moment, and then pulled away. "I can be bad."

"Oh really?" I asked tauntingly.

"Really…I'll show you sometime, Sydney."

"You better," I giggled as he kissed me again, his hands traveling along my back down to rest on my waist.

"Okay, guys come on!" Jake called. "We need to get ready for our next prank. Boys one, girls none."

"For now," Selena assured him, separating herself from Justin, whose thumbs were in the belt loops of her jeans.

"We're going to win this year," Gabi called from where she was sitting on the ground between Greyson's knees. His arms were around her.

"You only wish," Justin called to her.

"We'll see," Gabi started to get up, but Greyson pulled her back down.

"Can I have a kiss before you leave?"

Gabi leaned in and pecked his lips and then stood up. She walked back to Alli and Selena. I pulled away from Cody's lips.

"I gotta go," I said, and Cody made an adorable pouty face. I laughed and put my hands on either side of his face, kissing him one last time.

"Ew, that's so gross," Alli shook her head and Cody pulled away.

"You're gross," he teased his sister, who giggled. Cody pressed his lips to my hand as I walked back towards the girls.

"Okay, we're going to get them back," Selena decided as we trooped back up to the house.

"Yeah, how?" I asked. We got to the house and opened the door, all taking seats again. Gabi and Alli shared the bed, brushing the rubber snakes away and Selena stretched out in the other bed, leaving me to take the couch.

"I know what we can do!" Alli said, excitement evident on her face. "C'mere, listen…"

We all crowded around Alli, and she whispered her plan.

"That's perfect!" I said.

"Good one, Als," Selena nudged the younger girl's shoulder, and she beamed.

"We'll do it tonight," I decided, and they all nodded in agreement.

oOo

"Wake up," Alli shook Gabi's shoulders, and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I did the same to Selena.

"Is it time already?" Selena asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," I said, pulling her to her feet.

"This is going to be amazing," Gabi laughed and we all tiptoed out of the cabin.

"Did you set it all up?" I asked Alli.

"Yep, the buckets are all here. Everyone take one."

We each lifted a bucket full to the brim with water from next to the water spout outside the cabin and started towards the boys cabin.

"You know who this is really going to annoy?" Alli asked, giggling.

"Who?"

"Jake," she laughed. Gabi started to laugh too, their voices low.

"He's going to be all "these pajamas are designer"," Selena said in a faux Australian accent.

"Warm water wash only," I added, which made Gabi and Alli laugh harder.

"Okay, we're here," Selena pressed her finger to her lips and Alli reached out to push the door open.

"Shh," Gabi put her hands over Alli's mouth since she was giggling loudly enough to wake up the boys.

"I'll get Cody," I said. "Selena, wanna take Justin? Gabi can have Greyson, and Alli gets Jake."

"Perfect," Alli said, and we all found where each guy was sleeping. Jake was in one of the beds and Greyson was in the other. Cody was on the couch, and Justin was on an air mattress. We stationed ourselves above where each of our guys was asleep.

"Ready?" Gabi asked in a low whisper.

We all nodded.

"One, two, three," I counted and simultaneously we all poured our buckets of water on the guys. Cody and Justin both swore and sat up, Greyson tugged the blankets over his head, and Jake leapt out of bed.

"Oh no," Cody said, and then he started to laugh. "You got me, Syd."

"I did, didn't I?" I started to laugh. Cody pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"You sleep in jeans?" I asked, tugging at his pants and he nodded. I started to laugh.

"Alli, this pajama shirt was expensive!" Jake exploded at the small Australian girl who was laughing hysterically.

"I so called you were going to say that!"

"Come out Greyson," Gabi pulled at the sheets he had tugged over his head, and he appeared with sleepy eyes and a smile.

"That was a good prank," he said sleepily. "But now I'm all wet and I have to sleep in this bed."

"That sounds like a you problem," Gabi ran her hands through his hair, and he laughed.

"Oh, you think so? Well I think it's going to turn into a problem for you too, since your going to cuddle with me until I fall back asleep."

"No," Gabi argued, but she let Greyson pull her into bed with him and throw his wet arms around her.

"Good one, babe," Justin said to Selena who was still holding her bucket.

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Now you get to dry me off," he stood up off the air mattress and hugged her tight, getting most of the water from his body onto her satin pajamas.

"What time is it?" Cody asked me groggily.

"Like, three in the morning," I said and he groaned, burying his head in my shoulder.

"Well I'm going back to sleep," Jake said grouchily. "Everybody needs to get out."

"Okay, okay," Alli rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Gotta go," Gabi brushed her lips across Greyson's, who was trying to go back to sleep.

"But I'm all wet," he pouted.

"Go share Jake's bed, he'd love it," I called to him, and Greyson laughed. Jake glared, and I couldn't help but smile at how annoyed he was getting.

"Boys one, girls one," Cody said, hugging me around the shoulders. "Good job, girls."

We all walked out of the cabin as the boys went back to sleep, walking slowly because we were tired and not talking much.

"Best prank ever," Alli said sleepily as we all walked some more.

"I know, right?" I yawned. I heard the boy's cabin door open and I whirled around, suddenly wide awake.

"Turn around, girls," I commanded, and they all complied sort of confusedly. I locked hands with Alli, who in turn grabbed Selena's, who grabbed Gabi's. We started to walk back to the boys' cabin.

"What's going on, Sydney?" Gabi asked, sounding more awake.

"I heard the boys door open," I whispered. "I think they're trying to scare us."

We all walked through the darkness, back to the boy's cabin quickly.

"I wish we'd brought a flashlight," Selena dug her nails into Gabi's and Alli's arms.

"Ouch," Alli drew a sharp intake of breath. "Not so hard, Sel."

"Shh," I said as we approached the cabin. "We're here, come on."

I pushed open the boy's door, and we got inside.

"See? I told you-Oh."

"Way to go, Syd," Alli sounded a little grumpy. There were the shapes of the boy's bodies, all covered by blankets but nevertheless in bed. "They're all here."

"I could have sworn I heard something," I whispered, and we all walked back out of the cabin.

"Maybe it was the wind or something," Gabi said. She yawned. "I am so tired, I could literally sleep for a month."

"I think that's called hibernation, actually," Selena said in a tired voice.

"Like a bear," Alli agreed. "Did you know they sleep for-AAHHH!"

I felt myself being torn away from the group, and by the sound of the girls' screams they were being pulled away also. My first thought was of the boys, still asleep in their beds. This was no prank, it was the real thing.

"Let me go," I screamed, trying to find my way through the darkness as the pair of arms lifted me higher in the air.

"Help!" I heard Alli crying, and Selena and Gabi both screamed again.

"Chill," I heard a voice laugh, and then I was on the ground again between Alli and Selena.

"That one wasn't even close to funny," Alli struggled to stand up, wiping away the tears with a pale shaking hand.

"About as funny as ruining a pair of two hundred dollar pajamas," Jake said. He, Cody, Greyson, and Justin were all high-fiving each other.

"How did you get out of bed so fast?" Gabi asked as Greyson helped her to her feet.

"We weren't really asleep to begin with," Justin said, ruffling his caramel hair. "We just put clothes and pillows and stuff under the blankets. Sydney was right, she did hear us leave."

"Ha, told you," I said as Cody found me in his arms.

"Well it's two to one now," Greyson said, holding Gabi as she lay her head on his shoulder with her eyes close. "And we're all tired. But thanks to someone, our beds are all wet."

"Let's go sleep under the stars," Selena suggested, pointing to one of the paths that led to the beach. We all nodded and struggled to walk down the sandy path.

"You tired, boo?" Cody asked, scooping me off my feet. I replied by laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Perfect place to sleep," Justin mumbled to Selena and they both sat down in the sand. "Perfect place, with the perfect girl after the perfect prank."

"Mhm," Selena agreed. "Love you, Justin."

"Love you too."

They lay down side by side with their hands interlocked and Gabi pulled Greyson down a few feet away.

"Promise me no more pranks tonight?" Gabi asked Greyson, looking into his eyes with her nearly identical brown ones.

"I promise," he yawned. "I'm too tired ."

"You have to pinky promise," she said, taking his hand. He agreed and they linked pinkies, before she fell down against the soft sand and he went with her. She snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes as his arms found their way around her.

"Sorry for ruining your pajamas," Alli said to Jake as she lay down next to him.

"Sorry for making you cry," he replied.

"You can make it up to me if you let me use you as a pillow," she said, cuddling into his chest. He turned on his side, and the girl who was so much smaller than him fit into him like a glove.

"I don't mind at all," he replied, closing his eyes. "G'night, Als."

"Goodnight, Jake."

"This is the best," Cody said setting me down onto the sand. "It's such a good way to spend a night, lying under the stars like this."

"I know," I mumbled sleepily, starting to shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" he asked concernedly. I nodded, and I felt something heavy fall on me. I opened my eyes to see Cody's jacket, warm and smelling like him on me. I smiled up at Cody.

"Thanks," I said and he lay down beside me.

"You're welcome. Love you, baby."

"I love you too."

He pulled me closer and I curled into him. I heard Greyson whispering to Gabi, and her giggling. I felt Selena turn a little from somewhere near my left, and knew she and Justin were kissing again. Alli settled herself into Jake and I heard their steady breathing in sync.

I closed my eyes, one hundred percent happy and content. Here on this beach with my boyfriend and my best friends, with an entire weekend stretching ahead full of pranks and laughs and kisses and romance was definitely the best feeling in the world.

**Note: Okay, the ending may have been a little corny but I couldn't think of another way to do it. Haha, I hope maybe you enjoyed it anyway? I need to switch up the order a little bit because I'm confused about one of the oneshot requests and need clarification, so next up is Imprint TL, then Angela (f I get a new prompt), then WritingVItality, then cerealkiller16! Review, 143!**

** Angela: I actually have no idea how to do that one without making it exactly the same as my other one! I'm really sorry! :( Could you maybe think of another prompt? Thanks, 143! **


	86. Secret Spots And Promises

**For Imprint TL**

"I'm just having so much fun on this tour. I mean, I miss some of my friends back home while I'm traveling, but it's so worth it. The bus is amazing, we party every single night and then sleep all day until it's time to perform, and then do it all over again. I wouldn't trade it for anything, and I-"

I paused the TV, and Cody's magnified face froze. He was away touring, and apparently having a way better time than I was just sitting here waiting for him to get back. He was my boyfriend; of course I missed him like crazy. But obviously, he wasn't missing me half as much judging by his recent interview.

I sighed, and sat up on his couch. I was house sitting for the family, but being around all of Cody's stuff just made me miss him more. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes were murky and sad and the vibrant reddish-purple dye in my hair looked dull in this light. I stood up and walked to the laptop. The shiny number lit up on the bottom, telling me it was seven p.m. He'd be getting ready for a show right about now, and maybe have time to talk.

I video called him on Skype, but the buzzer rang and rang for a full minute before I abandoned hope and canceled the call. I sat down at the counter, my bare feet resting on the rings of the stool and closed my eyes.

Maybe he'd have his phone.

I picked up my own and put in the pass code Cody had set, zero one four three. He told me it was so every time I unlocked my phone, I thought of him and how much he loved me. Smiling a little at the memory, I dialed his number.

It rang once…

Twice…

Three times…

Then went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Cody. I can't pick up my phone right now, but leave a message and maybe I'll call you back!"

The sound of his voice on the recorded message made my heart ache. God, I missed him.

"Um, hi Cody," I said into the phone. "It's me, well it's Sammy in case you forgot what my voice sounds like. After all we haven't talked for a few weeks…That's kind of why I'm calling, I really miss you and I wanted to get in touch. I know you're busy having fun and everything, but am I still your girlfriend or what?"

I felt tears sting my eyes and I reached up to brush them away impatiently.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I love you a lot, and I really want you to call me back so-"

I was cut off by a beep, and the message allotted time ending. I put my phone on the counter sadly, and took to the laptop again. I logged onto Twitter, and saw that Cody had just Tweeted thirty seconds ago. So he wasn't performing or busy, he had purposely ignored my call.

Cody's tweet read: Having a great time with the fans, I love my angels so much! #WhatAGreatDay

I took a deep, shuddering breath and felt tears dampen my face despite my wishes o will them away. I gave up trying to brush them away and started to cry as I typed out a tweet: He doesn't answer my calls anymore, he's forgotten about me. I'm giving up.

I logged out of Twitter and got up on my feet again. I slipped on shoes and walked out of the house, my tears mingling with the night wind as I ran down the sidewalk. I found my way past the empty lots, to the dock where Cody and I had so many memories.

I sat down, the moonlight shining off my skin as I let my legs dangle over the water. I looked out, my breath escaping my lips in quick bursts.

"Stop," I whispered to myself, reaching up for the millionth time to dry my tears. I took a deep breath, and stopped crying as I stared at the water and moonlight.

This dock had so many memories. It was the place Cody and I first met, the spot where we had kissed millions of times. It was the place I came to when I needed to cry and the place he came to write music. It was special, and beautiful, and without Cody, empty.

I lay down on my back, breathing steadily. We'd kissed here so, so many times. He'd push me on my back just like I was now and let his lips drift along mine. We'd kiss a million times, spending hours here doing nothing but kissing.

"I love you," he'd whisper, caressing my cheek with one hand on my waist. "I love you, Sammy, you know that don't you?"

"Yes," I'd whisper back, every time.

"I'll love you forever, I promise. Will you promise too?"

"I promise I'll love you forever," I'd repeat back to him, the easiest words to ever cross my lips. Then he'd smile the happiest smile I'd ever seen, and his lips would find their way back to mine and we'd be lost in our own little world once more.

But now, I was alone. Sitting here on the dock and thinking. It was so clear he wasn't coming back, I couldn't even imagine why I had deluded myself for so long. All the signs pointed to him moving on. He didn't answer my calls or texts, his new songs had lyrics like "I'm so tired of the same old things, I need something new in my life", he talked about what a great time he was having without me.

I cringed, wishing I could delete that voicemail I had just left. I was such an idiot, and I was turning into the needy ex-girlfriend that ruined everybody's fun. I squeezed my eyes shut and lay there, still as could be on the dock.

I'm not sure how long I stayed, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was looking around, covered in dew, and it was starting to get light. I sat up groggily and stretched my back, then realized I was freezing. I drew my arms to my chest and shivered, trying to figure out why I felt so sad. And then it hit me.

Right. Cody.

I rubbed my eyes glancing out at the water.

"Sammy," a voice made me jump. I looked around as a familiar boy appeared, his golden hair a mess and out of breath from running.

"Cody," I said, in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your tweet," he said, coming closer and sitting beside me on the dock. He took my cold hands in his and squeezed them tight. "What do you mean you're giving up?"

"You haven't answered my calls in weeks," I said softly, looking down at the grainy dock.

"My phone broke," he said instantly. "I told Alli to text you and tell you, didn't she?"

"No," I shook my head. "Well, what about Skype?"

"I haven't been on it," he said. "The only thing I can use on tour is Twitter, I don't have time for anything else. It's always business parties or concerts or sleeping, I barely have time to Tweet."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Business parties."

"The first few were fun," he sighed. "But after a while it gets tiring, meeting fan after fan. Believe me, all I've wanted to do this entire time is kiss you and hold your hand and be with you."

"Save it," I pulled away, but Cody caught me and pulled me down on top of him.

"Please," he whispered, his breath tickling my lips. He was so close I could see the flecks of color in his grey eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend, Sammy, but I miss you and I need you. I ditched the tour because you needed me, and I'm going to get in so much trouble but it's worth it if it'll save what we have. Can you please, please forgive me?"

I tried to remain stony, but I felt a smile on my lips as Cody reached up to kiss me. We stayed like that for a long time, me lying on top of him as we made out. A while later, I pulled away.

"This is only going to make it harder, you know," I stood up and pulled Cody to his feet.

"What is?"

"You coming back. When you leave, it's just going to hurt and I'm going to break all over again."

"Well, how'd you like to come tour with me then?" he asked, a grin spreading across his lips as we stared out at the sunrise over the water. His hands interlocked with mine.

"Can I?" I breathed, my eyes alight.

"If you promise to give me kisses every day," Cody said with a small smile on his face. I stepped towards him and interlocked my arms around his neck.

"I promise," I declared, and he laughed as his hands found my waist.

"Remember your other promise?" he asked softly as he held me tight, our foreheads pressed together.

"That I'll love you forever?" I asked, my peering up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Yes," he said his smile widening. "Good, that tweet made me think you forgot."

I found his lips with mine and kissed him swiftly.

"I could never forget."

**Note: Didja like it? Review, and check out my other Cody story called Postcards From Paradise! Next up is WritingVitality, then Cerealkiller! Review, 143! **

** Imprint TL: I changed a few things up, but I hope you liked it anyway! **

** AmandaTomlinson: Sure, just give me the prompt love!**

** Angela: Okay! If you think of one in the mean time let me know, kay? **


	87. Waves

**For WritingVitality **

"You mean…it's over?" I asked, feeling a tear leak down my face. He nodded, and I felt my heart ache.

"I'm sorry, Shelby," Ryan reached out to take my hand, but I pulled away. "I'm in love with someone else. Do you think we can still be friends?"

"No," I shook my head and felt another tear fall. "I need to go."

"I'm sorry," he called after me as I ran out his door. Ryan and I had been together for almost a year, and he was my everything. He was sweet and handsome, and we were into all the same things. He made me laugh and I never even imagined he would break up with me, not for another girl. He wasn't like that, and that's probably what hurt the most.

I let my feet lead me as I wiped my eyes. After almost an hour of walking, I eventually found myself at the beach where Ryan and I had had our first kiss. It was cloudy and windy, and rain and thunder threatened overhead. The beach was deserted, which was perfect for me.

I walked over to where the waves were violently crashing onto the shore and sat down. I watched as a colossal wave formed and towered over all others before breaking early and rolling. The foam nearly reached me, but I didn't care. I let my head fall onto my arms which were holding my knees to the chest. I felt like a huge part of me were gone, like somebody had just ripped out my soul leaving a gaping wound.

I let myself fall onto the moist sand and started to cry again, just desperate for some way to release the pain I was feeling. I lay there, sobbing and shaking just beyond the waves' merciless reach and the wind picked up more and clawed at my clothing with its icy fingers.

"Um, excuse me are you alright?"

I jumped at the sound of a voice close to me and sat up. I realized how insane I must look lying on the beach as a storm brewed with my dirty blonde hair blowing all over the place and tears leaking from my puffy brown eyes. I looked to see a tall blonde boy walking towards me, looking very concerned.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"N-no," I shook my head and took a deep breath, drying away my tears. "I'm fine, I just came here to think that's all."

He nodded, still looking suspicious. He studied my sad face, and I suppose he decided I was mentally stable and just upset because a little smile floated onto his lips.

"Do you mind if I think with you, then?"

I shook my head and he sat down on the sand beside me. The ocean roared and the wind blew loud in our ears as we sat watching the waves.

"I'm Cody," he said after a few minutes, and I nodded.

"I'm Shelby. Why are you out here?"

"Same reason you are, I suppose," he sighed. "The beach is a great place to think and stuff…Although on days like this, it's usually pretty deserted."

When I didn't respond, he went on.

"My girlfriend just called me from Australia ," he said and I glanced at him. His face was sad and his eyes glazed over as he watched the waves. He was speaking aloud, but I knew he wasn't really talking to me anymore. "She said she can't do the long distance thing anymore. She wanted to break up."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, and it was remarkable he heard me over the wind and waves. He tried to force a smile, but he couldn't.

"Thanks," he said and we were quiet again. "So why are you out here? You seem more of a mess than I am…No offense."

"None taken," I replied pressing my cheek against my arms. I looked down at the sand and took a handful of it. I watched as it leaked from my fingers. "I'm here because my boyfriend just broke up with me because he decided he's in love with another girl."

"Wow, that sucks," Cody said sympathetically. His aqua grey eyes searched my face. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Definitely not."

He nodded, and I knew he understood.

"Me neither. And for the record, even though I just met you, I wouldn't ever break up with you for another girl. If it helps."

I felt the wound close a little and looked up at Cody. His arms were crossed over his chest, his posture locked.

"Thanks. If I were your Australian girlfriend, I'd try one more time to make things work," I said quietly, and he smiled a little.

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath, and Cody looked at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked, eying my tank top and shorts. I nodded, and he slipped out of his sweatshirt. "Here."

"No, you don't have to-" I began.

"Believe me, the last thing you want is a broken heart and hypothermia at the same time," he said and I felt myself smile a little. I took the sweatshirt and put it on, snuggling into the warmth of it.

"Better?" he asked watching me, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Cody."

"No problem," he said lightly. We turned back to the waves. We were both silent again, wrapped up in our own thoughts and emotions. A clap of thunder startled Cody out of his reverie, and he turned to me.

"Want to get out of here?" he offered, standing up. "I don't want to be here if it's going to rain."

"I know this really nice, quiet little restaurant near here," he said as we started to walk back to the road. "It's perfect for, um, thinking."

"Okay," I said and we walked together through the gray air. I felt my icy fingers brush his as we walked, and I looked at him quickly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" he asked with a little smile, and he took my hand in his for real. I felt my heart jump, starltling me. It was still there, it was still unbroken. The wound closed a little more and I realized that the cause of this was Cody.

"I like you," I said bravely. I was never that outward with my feelings, usually I was shy. But having your heart broken and feeling it mend sure could make a girl say some funny things…

"Thanks," Cody said with a small chuckle, and he squeezed my hand. I knew he, too, felt himself healing from his breakup.

Suddenly it felt like more than a coincidence that Cody and I had both been broken up with on the same day. It was more than just chance that we had both gone to the same beach, despite the weather. It wasn't just luck that we had found each other, it was fate.

"I like you too."

**Note: This one was nice to write, I really liked doing it! Did you guys like it? Okay, I want to thank a couple people for being constant reviewers by name so they know I'm noticing their support! So thank you a million times to Asia, WritingVitality, and cerealkiller16! You guys have been constant reviewers through these last chapters and that means a lot to me so thanks! 143!**

** WritingVitality: Hope you liked it, hon! **


	88. Stereotyping

**For cerealkiller16**

"Brianna, are you almost home?"

"Yeah, Grey," I spoke into the cell phone which was wedged in between my shoulder and my cheek since I didn't have any way to hold it. My arms were full of books I had just bought. "I should be there in like, five minutes."

"Good, because my meet and greet is in half an hour and I really want you to come."

"I'll make it, don't worry."

"Kay, love ya."

"Love you too," I hung up and kept walking down the busy LA street, trying hard not to drop any books. Greyson and I were closer than close, but we were best friends and that was it. It was perfect because I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him and he felt the same way.

"Look out!"

I looked up just in time to see a blonde guy on a skateboard riding towards me. I stepped out of the way, but it was too late. He crashed into me and I dropped all of my books right into a puddle from the recent rainstorm as I fell on the pavement.

"I am so sorry," he got up and started to collect his books. He was wearing sunglasses, board shorts, and a white v neck. He looked very familiar.

"What for? I asked grumpily. "Ruining my new books or pushing me onto the ground?"

He helped me collect the history and science books back into a pile and tilted his glasses up.

"Um, both?"

"It's fine," I sighed. "Just be more careful from now on, okay?"

"Sure," he grinned easily. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Cody."

Cody S*mpson. Of course, that's why he looked so familiar. But besides Greyson, I didn't like celebrities. Most of them were stuck up and rude, and just like this kid, would push you down like you were nothing.

"And I'm late," I straightened myself up and grabbed my books.

"No, wait," he took my wrist, and I pulled my hand away.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Sorry," he apologized, and his cheeks reddened a little. "But I feel really bad, do you want to go grab a soda or something and talk it over?"<p>

"No," I said. "I need to get back to my friend, he's waiting for me."

"How about we plan another time, then?"

"Look," I sighed as I started to walk away. "I'm not into the whole celebrity thing, okay?"

"Stereotyping isn't nice!" he called after me. "You've got all those books, so obviously you're smart and know that!"

"Bye, Cody," I called over my shoulder. Great, now I was late for Greyson. I walked a little faster and tried not to drop my books-again-as I made my way to Greyson's house.

"There you are," he called once I was outside his house.

"Sorry I'm late," I sighed.

"It's okay," he said impatiently. "Just come inside and get dressed so we can leave."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Just go, Brianna!"

"Fine, bossy, little, Converse-wearing, impatient," I muttered about Greyson as I walked into the house and up to his room. I stayed over Greyson's often enough to have my own set of drawers in which I kept spare clothes. I never knew what he was planning, so I had everything from pajamas to formalwear.

I changed out of my clothes and into a green and silver skirt and a matching tank top, then brushed my brown hair out and put on a little makeup. I grabbed a pair of Skullcandy headphones and put them around my neck, then took my ipod off the doc on Greyson's bureau.

I walked back downstairs and outside to the car that Greyson was waiting in. As soon as I closed the door, the driver sped off.

"So do you think you're going to get bitten by another fan?" I asked, choosing a song. HYFR by Drake.

"I hope not," Greyson groaned. "That hurt."

"Why do I have to come to this meet and greet anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"Because it's with this guy I know and I think you two would make a good couple," Greyson explained, re-tying his Converse and avoiding my eyes.

"Greyson," I groaned. "Not more match making."

"I can't help it," Greyson said guiltily. "He's really nice, Brianna! I swear, you two-"

"Sorry, can't hear you," I pulled my headphones up, drowning out Greyson's voice. I kept the headphones on for the rest of the ride and all the way into the mall we were at for the meet and greet. I sat down beside Greyson in the middle stool, and only then did I take the headphones off.

"So where is this mystery guy?" I asked, even though I didn't really care. I just wanted Greyson to feel better, because he was looking sort of upset that I had snapped at him.

"Right there," Greyson grinned and pointed at a swarm of bodyguards in black suits emerging from the crowd of screaming girls waiting for the ropes to be removed so they could come to the table we were sitting at.

"Oh no," I groaned as the person Greyson was talking about came into view.

"Hey, didn't I just see you?" he brushed the familiar blonde hair out of his eyes and I closed my eyes wishing for this to just be a dream.

"Yeah, hi Cody."

"So you two have met?" Greyson asked happily, and I nodded.

"I knocked her down and made her new books fall into a puddle," Cody said proudly, and I laughed.

"Oh, Codes, always the charmer," Greyson chuckled. He averted his attention to the girls, waving at them and blowing kisses leaving Cody and me to talk.

"So," he said. "Seems like more than just a coincidence that we met twice in the same day, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I fiddled with the Greyson Chance CD's lined up on the table.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he pressed. I looked up at him, and rolled my eyes.

"I guess. I'm Brianna."

"Cool," he said with a smile. "So now I know five things about you. Your name is Brianna, you're smart, you're pretty, you don't like celebrities, and you give unfair stereotypes."

"I do not," I said, slightly offended. The fact that he called me pretty barely registered.

"You think I'm a jerk just because I'm famous, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but only because-"

"And you won't even give me a chance to prove otherwise, right?"

"Right, but-"

"Stereotype," Cody sang and I shook my head.

"I am not stereotyping you," I exploded.

"Prove it," Cody's pretty eyes were alight and connected with mine, blue melting brown. I felt his hand brush mine under the table in an accidently-on-purpose- sort of way and for some reason I felt myself trying not to smile.

"How?"

"Say you'll go out with me."

I studied his face, and then looked away. I let myself smile as I felt Cody slouch his chair a little closer to mine. Greyson had said he was a good guy, right? And Greyson was usually right, so…

"Fine."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Next up is AmandaTomlinson. Review, 143!  
>cerealkiller16: Didja like it? I remembered you said you liked Drake so I included that! And you wanted Greyson, so I changed the whole best-friend-dragging-her thing to Greyson making her come. Hope it was okay, and that you liked it!<strong>


	89. The Best Way To Forget

**For AmandaTomlinson**

I checked the clock.

Almost three p.m., and so far not even a text from my boyfriend. It seemed as though Cody had forgotten our one year anniversary. I sighed, but picked up the phone anyway and shot off a quick text.

**Amanda: Hey baby how's it going?**

** Cody: Good, better now that I've hear from you. So watcha up to luv?**

** Amanda: Just hanging…Do you know what today is by any chance?**

** Cody: It's Friday!**

** Amanda: Ya, but what else?**

** Cody: Oh! It's the night of Alli's party! Thanks for reminding me! Wanna be my date?**

** Amanda: Ok**

** Cody: I'll pick you up in an hour?**

** Amanda: Ok**

** Cody: Ok :)**

I sighed and stuck my phone inside my bag. He'd actually forgotten which was pretty unlike him. We'd celebrated six months with a romantic night on the beach he'd rented out just for us and then fireworks he had set up lit the sky all by his planning.

And I had reminded him only a week ago of our one year, so really there was no excuse. I spent the time waiting for Cody by getting ready while I fumed.

Stupid boys, I thought as I curled my already wavy brown hair. I slipped into a floaty ocean blue dress with flats and a seashell necklace, and then put on some makeup. They were all the same.

My phone vibrated with a text telling me that Cody was here. I didn't reply, but walked outside and got into the car he was in.

"Hello, gorgeous," he leaned over for a kiss, and I barely pecked his lips before sitting back and strapping my seatbelt on.

"That was a terrible kiss," he laughed good-humouredly as the car started to move. "I need a better one later."

"Maybe," I stared out the window with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So are you excited for Alli's party?" he asked, putting his hand on my knee.

I slid my leg away from him.

"Not really."

He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been to a million of Alli's parties," I sighed. "It's always the same, we talk to people for a little while then sneak off to your room to make out."

"Exactly why I'm excited," Cody smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I'm really in the mood to kiss today, Cody."

"Amanda, what's wrong?" he asked, his beautiful aqua hazel eyes sad. He tried to take my hand, but again, I moved away. "What did I do?"

"Cody, can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," he took his iphone out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Pass code's your birthday."

"Are you sure you didn't forget that date too?" I asked entering my birthday. As angry as I was with him, that little gesture was sweet.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I opened his calendar, and I checked the date. It even had a heart written on it, that he himself had put there! How on earth had he forgotten?!

"Here," I thrust the phone back at him and he took it looking confused.

"Find what you needed?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Cody," I said, turning away completely and looking out the window. "Look, I don't know if this is going to work out much longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us," I said. "I don't know if we're going to be able to stay together if-"

"Please," he took my hand, and since I wasn't expecting it this time I couldn't move away. "Don't say anything else, not yet."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling tears start to form in my eyes. I reached up and angrily brushed them away.

"Because, it's not as bad as you think darling. I'm sorry for right now, but I promise you'll find out something that will change your mind very soon."

"What does that even mean?" I asked with frustration as the car slowed to a stop.

"We're here," Cody avoided my question, and got out of the car. He came around to open my door and I got out.

"Thanks," I muttered, and he took my hand.

"You're very welcome."

"But I still don't understand why I shouldn't be mad at you," I said. "Do you even know why I am?"

We walked up the walkway to his house which was lit up with pink and blue sparklers encrusted with glitter.

"Yes, I do know why your upset," Cody said. "I know my girlfriend better than you think."

"Then why'd you forget?" I demanded as he pushed the door open for me and I stepped inside. "Cody, how could you forget our anniversary?"

"Surprise!"

I looked around to see Alli, Madison, Jake, Greyson, Cody's family and everybody else standing packed in the living room holding a "Happy Anniversary" banner.

I looked up at Cody, speechless and then around at everybody.

"You were saying?" Cody smirked, and I tried to find my words again.

"Thank you," I said to everybody.

"Don't thank us, Cody organized the entire thing," Alli said with a laugh as she dropped her part of the banner, leaving Greyson and Jake to wrap it up again.

"You did?" I turned to my boyfriend, who nodded.

"Yes, I did," he said with a little laugh. "I didn't forget, not really. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you'd really get all crazy."

"I'm sorry," I locked my arms around his neck and stood on tip toes to crush his lips with mine.

"Thank you," I said between kisses.

"No, thank you," he whispered into my lips. "For all the moments we've shared in the last year. I love you so much, Amanda."

"I love you more," I whispered back.

"Well, maybe we can argue about that later when we sneak off to make out…That is, only if you're in the mood for kissing," he said teasingly.

I laughed and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm in the mood."

**Note: Didja like it? Review! I don't think I have any in line after WritingVitality, so if you guys wanted to request now it would be perfect! I'm not doing them in the order that they come anymore, though. Instead I will be doing the people who review the most first (and not just the people that review to tell me they want a oneshot, review it and then come back later and do the same thing all over because I'm looking for the people who read all my oneshots, not just the ones about them) so if you want one, fill out this form!**

** Name:**

** Hair/Eye color:**

** Brief Personality:**

** Event:**

** Other:**

** Thanks, review! **


	90. Scared

**For Asia**

"Hi baby," my boyfriend, Cody, said as I stepped through the door to his house.

"Hey Codes," I let him pull me into a hug and kiss my lips for a moment. He pulled away, but left his arms locked around my waist.

"So I have a surprise for you," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, twisting a strand of my auburn hair.

"Yep. My parents aren't home, and neither are Tom and Alli," he said casually, slipping his thumbs into my belt loops and jerking me forward.

"So what does that mean?" I asked with an innocent bat of my eyelashes.

"I think you know…"

"An unsupervised game of Monopoly?" I teased him, turning our conversation into a joke as usual.

"Hell yes," Cody laughed, and he walked over to the couch. I followed him and sank down next to him.

"Great, I get to be the shoe."

Cody chuckled.

"I'm kidding. How about we kiss a little?"

"Sure," I said standing up again. His aqua eyes watched me hugely wide like a child's as I walked towards the window nonchalantly and glanced out. "Just one thing, though…"

"Yeah?"

"You have to catch me first," I giggled, and then I ran up the stairs.

"Another game," Cody moaned. "You can turn anything into one, can't you Asia?"

I laughed as I heard his feet trailing after me and ran into his room. I slammed the door shut and slid under his bed on my tummy. The wooden floor shined bright as the sun poured in through the gap in the navy curtains.

"Hmm, I wonder where she is," Cody said sarcastically as he opened his bedroom door. He walked to the closet and peeked in, then closed the door. Then he searched ground level, and I heard him laugh.

"Next time you hide under the bed," Cody crouched down and met my eyes as I giggled. "Try to get all of you under there."

He nudged my foot and then got onto his knees and slipped under the bed with me. We were both lying on our stomachs and turned towards each other, faces inches apart.

"I won hide and seek," he whispered, his breath hot on my lips. I fought the urge to close the gap between us and kiss him. "What's my prize?"

"A bowl of cereal, you like that don't you?"

I got out from under the bed and sat on top of it instead.

"Nice try," Cody wiggled out too and then sat next to me. He took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me gently, and I sank into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

Our lips danced together for a moment before Cody's lips melted even further into mine and his hands started to travel.

SMASH!

Cody pulled away from me just as the sound of breaking glass came from downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Cody said, and he drew me closer in his arms. "I'm sure it's nothing, love, just…the dog. I think Alli left him home."

"If it's nothing, why are you holding me so tight?" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Because I love you, silly girl," Cody pressed his lips to mine and I tried to relax and enjoy his kiss. He was probably right, it probably was just the dog. Cody tangled his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much," Cody whispered, breaking the kiss. He pulled me onto his lap, one of my legs on his left and one on his right.

"I love you too," I whispered back and Cody fell back on his bed with me on top of him. We started to kiss deeper and faster, but then Cody broke away from me with his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at my knees to see if I had accidentally hit his uh, boy spot.

"I thought I heard something," Cody said slowly, listening hard. "But I guess I-"

"No, I hear it too," I interrupted. "It sounds like somebody's voice…"

We listened, and then heard another crash followed by a yell coming from downstairs. Cody's eyes grew panicky and I felt a cricket of fear run across my stomach.

"Cody," I said, frightened. "I don't think it's the dog."

"No," he shook his head and crept to the door. "Be very quiet, Asia."

"No, what are you doing?" I hissed, standing up and walking after him. He turned to me.

"I'm going to see what's going on," he whispered as though it were obvious. He had a brave face on, but I could tell he was just as scared as me.

"Stay with me," I pleaded, pushing myself into his arms. He held me for a moment and then kissed my hair.

"But baby, what if somebody is breaking in?"

"Then call the police."

"I can't until I know for sure if somebody is!"

"Fine," I whispered. "But I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," he hissed back. "Sit on the bed and wait for me."

"Absolutely not," I said, wrapping myself in his arm and holding it across my chest like a seatbelt.

"Sweetie-"

"No, Cody," I said. "If you're going so am I."

My usually sarcastic and laughing voice was firm and Cody scanned my face to see if he could break me. When he decided I was too stubborn to let him walk into a potentially dangerous situation alone, he sighed.

"Fine, but please stay behind me," he begged, and I nodded.

"Shh," he whispered, cracking open his door. A third smash sounded, and Cody gripped my hand tight. He pulled out his cell phone and I knew he was getting it ready to call the police.

"Damn it, drop another one of those five hundred dollar vases, why don't ya?" I heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs hiss, and Cody froze.

We listened for a moment.

"It's hard to get all this sh*t in the truck without dropping it," another voice snarled and I bit my bottom lip.

"Call the police," I breathed in Cody's ear and he took his phone out again. He dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear just as the phone screen went blank.

"What the hell?" he whispered, looking closer at the screen. It was black, as though his phone turned off in the middle of the call.

"Did you charge your battery?" I whispered, pulling my phone out too. I dialed nine one one, and the same thing happened to my phone.

"I don't understand, we've never not gotten service before," he whispered.

"Hey, did you hear something?" the deeper of the voices asked and Cody froze.

"Yeah," the other grunted. "It sounded like it came from the stairs. You made sure nobody was going to be home, though, right?"

"Yeah," the other said. We heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Go, go," Cody mouthed, gripping my hips and pushing me up the stairs. I went and heard him following but we both knew it was useless. We were halfway down the stairs still, and the footsteps were closer.

"There's two kids here!"

"Grab them!"

We dashed up the remaining stairs, and then Cody shoved me through his bedroom door before coming in himself and locking it tight.

"Help me," he commanded, and he started to push the bed towards the door. I grabbed the other side and barricaded it with him. We took everything we could find: his desk chair, the lamps, books and videogames from the shelf, shoes, and his desk and piled it up on the bed against the door.

"Now quick," he pulled my hand and opened the walk in closet's door.

"Cody, a closet isn't going to help," I said and I felt myself shaking uncontrollably now. This felt like a nightmare, the worst kind. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. Everything was fading in and out.

"We can hide, it will buy us time. My parents will see their truck in the driveway and investigate, then call the police," Cody said breathlessly. His face was pale and his eyes were shiny, fear etched into his face. "Go, Asia!"

I stepped into the closet and pushed myself to the way back of it, hidden in a corner smushed between the wall and a shoe shelf. Cody started to pull all of the clothes off his hangers and throwing them over me to cover me up. He pulled every pair of jeans, every shirt, every jacket, all of his shoes, and threw them around the closet floor so it was a giant mass of clothing. He was right, with this mess it would take the burglars longer to fish us out. Lastly, he moved the mirror under the closet door to barricade us in and then crawled through the clothes to sink under next to me.

"I'm so scared," I whispered to him once I felt his warmth next to me in the dark.

"I promise everything will be okay," he whispered back and I felt his arm find its way around me, pulling me into him. We waited in silence a few minutes until a crash made me jump.

"Told you a sledge hammer would work," a loud voice said, and I cowered into Cody. They were in his room, and had a sledge hammer.

"Where are they?" the other demanded. "Under the bed? In the closet? Check!"

It was only a few moments before a man's voice broke the silence as the closet door was jiggled.

"The closet won't open, they must be in here."

"Let me try. Hand me the hammer."

I burrowed deeper underneath with Cody, and I found his face with my hands.

"I love you," I whispered and smashed my lips against his. "I just want you to know that."

"Of course I know," he whispered back and his voice was very shaky now. I felt a tear drip down my face onto his, and I reached up unaware that I had been crying until now. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said and I kissed him again. The door was broken down and I heard heavy footsteps.

"Kid's a slob, huh?" one of the men grunted. They started to shift through the clothing and then I felt one step on my foot. I couldn't help but to draw a sharp intake of breath in pain.

"Here!"

We were uncovered as they sifted through the clothing. Two leering faces appeared, dressed in tattered dirty clothing.

"Please don't do this, not to her," Cody said with a shaking voice, holding me tighter.

"Sorry, kid," the bigger of the two men grunted. "You're both going to die..."

I squeaked in fear and cowered closer into Cody.

"…When you find out you're on MTV's Punk'D!"

The men started to laugh, and Cody was frozen as a bunch more people came into the closet.

"Hey, man, I hope I didn't scare you too bad," Cody's good friend, Justin appeared followed by video cameras.

"Oh my God," I said shakily, hiding my face in Cody's chest.

"Worst prank ever!" Cody sat up and held me to him. We waded out of the clothes and Cody's family, more video cameras, and the rest of the Punk'D people were outside in his bed room all talking and yelling and laughing.

"You were about to pee your pants," Justin teased Cody, who gave a shallow laugh.

"Just a joke," Cody said, holding me tighter. "We were on Punk'D, Asia, it's alright. That's why our phones didn't work, the service was cut off."

I peeked out of the folds in Cody's jacket at everyone who was laughing and talking around us.

"You alright there?" Justin asked me, and I nodded.

"That was fricken scary," I said, and I started to laugh. Cody did too, and I looked up at him. I saw the relief in his eyes, and knew in my heart that everything was better now. Just a joke, it was all just a joke.

Cody's family surrounded us, giving us hugs and stuff as we laughed and then the video camera zoomed in closer.

"You know what to do, right?" Justin laughed, and he gestured for me and Cody to talk.

"I'm Cody," he said, and nudged me.

"And I'm Asia."

"And we just got Punk'D."

**Note: Haha, did I scare any of you? I hope you liked it! I took the "you're going to die when you find out" line from a Disney show, Good Luck Charlie, so all rights of that phrase go to that…Anway, I chose Asia to write one for first because she's been a constant reviewer for awhile and this was her first request! Like I said last chapter, I'm not doing the order they come in I'm doing it by how many reviews the person has submitted on all my chapters, not just their own! So next up is SydneyCrush (because she has an amazing prompt and I don't just say that because I'm in it!) and WritingVitality (because she was so sweet saying her day was better because of my oneshot.) Review, request, 143! **

** Angela: I'm actually not quite sure when I'm going to restart Breaking The Rules!**

** Jane: Sure you can! Just fill out the form from last chapter, kay?**


	91. Secrets Pay

**For SydneyCrush**

"Cody, I'm nervous," I said as the car slowed to a stop in the early evening, end of summer air.

"Don't be nervous," Cody's blue eyes were sparkling as he nudged me affectionately.

"But what if she's a total idiot like Jake's last girl? Or what if she hates me? Or what if I say the wrong thing and ruin their relationship? Or what if-?"

"Relax," Cody hushed me. "We can leave whenever you want. If you get uncomfortable just say the word and I'll make an excuse for us to get out of there."

I felt myself smile. As my best friend, Cody always knew how to make me feel better. We were at Cody's best friend, Jake's house to meet his new girlfriend. Cody wanted to bring me along because Jake's girlfriends were usually mean, dumb, or both, and he didn't want to face it alone.

"Well, we're here," Cody opened his car door and get out, then crossed in front of the car to open mine.

"Thanks," I climbed out of the car and Cody and I started to walk up the front steps. Before Cody could knock, the door flew open and we were greeted by a wave of brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Gabi," Cody was startled to find her in his arms, but just as soon as she was there she was gone and giving me a hug also.

"Hi," I said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cody and this is my best friend Sydney," Cody said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Jake's blonde hear appeared at the door. "Glad you could come by."

He stepped away to let us in, and Jake closed the door behind us all.

"Does anybody want drinks?" Gabi asked brightly. She was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes, and a bubbly bright smile.

"I'd love a Mountain Dew?"  
>"Sure! Sydney?"<p>

"I'm okay," I gave her a smile. Whoever she was she was way nicer than Jake's girlfriend was going to be, I could tell already.

"I'll be right back," she chirped, and was gone in a flash.

"So who's that?" Cody asked curiously. "Poppy's baby sitter?"

Poppy was Jake's little sister.

"Good one," Jake said with a laugh, gesturing for us to follow him upstairs. We walked up the stairs and into Jake's room. Cody fell down onto one of the beanbag chairs, and I took the other. Jake fell onto his bed.

"It wasn't a joke," Cody said, giving me a "what's going on" look. I shook my head, just as confused.

"What do you mean?" Jake looked just as bewildered as we did as the door opened, then closed and Gabi was there with Cody's mountain dew.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Cody said, now extremely perplexed.

"Here's your soda," Gabi handed him the Mountain Dew. Cody thanked her and she sat down next to Jake on his bed.

"I think I know what's going on," Jake said with a chuckle. "Cody, Syd..." Jake put his arm around the girl to his right. "This is Gabi. My girlfriend."

Cody and I were both silent as we stared at the strange couple. She was such a stretch from Jake's usual type it was almost comical.

"Is this a joke?" Cody asked, looking really confused.

"You two aren't _really _going out, are you?" I asked with a smile, waiting for Jake to burst into laughter and introduce us to his real girlfriend, a model who would probably be wearing a mini skirt and thigh high boots as opposed to Gabi's skinny jeans and Converse.

"Am I missing something?" Gabi looked from me to Cody. She sounded a little hurt.

"No, not at all," I said quickly. "It's just Jake's usual type is a little…different than you are. Bad different, trust me."

She smiled and laughed.

"I think I know what you're talking about," she turned to look up at Jake who smiled down at her and casually slipped his arms around her waist.

"She's been trying to fix me," Jake grinned at Cody and Sydney. "It's not working too well, is it Boo?"

"I think I'm making steady progress," she chuckled as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Really?" Jake mumbled against her temple as his lips traveled steadily down her jaw line then her lips.

"Not now," she whispered, pulling away. Cody and I exchanged an amused glance at how different she was from the others.

"Well," Jake stood up and stretched. "I'm hungry, Cody want to come with me to pick up a pizza?"

"Yeah," Cody stood and glanced at me. "Just let me ask Sydney a quick question, first, kay?"

"Sure, gives me a minute to say goodbye," Jake said coyly as Cody led me into the hallway.

"Is it okay if I go with him and leave you alone with her for a bit?" Cody asked anxiously. It struck me as immensely sweet that he cared enough about me to ask, and I felt a smile glow on my cheeks.

"You're sweet," I giggled. "Yeah, it's perfectly okay."

"Great," Cody reached out to push a strand of my blonde hair back into place. "Have fun."

He opened Jake's bedroom door again and Jake pulled away from Gabi innocently. However, his tousled hair and the fact that her lip gloss was smudged didn't lie.

"See you girls later," Cody said as he and Jake walked out of the room. The closed the door, leaving Gabi and I alone sitting on Jake's bed.

"So you're way cooler than Jake's usual girls," I said brightly to fill the slight pause. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Thanks so much!" she said. "I was worried you and Cody wouldn't like me, so I was kinda freaking out. Jake was like, "Chill out, it's just my best mate Cody and the girl he's been crushing on for months." So I was like "Yeah, but Jake obviously these people are important to you so I want to make a good impression." And he was like-"

"Wait," I cut her off. "Sorry to interrupt, but what did you just say?"

Her face was blank.

"What do you mean? When?"

"Just a minute ago. About me being the girl Cody's been crushing on?"

"That's what Jake told me," she said with a smile. "That Cody's been like, totally in love with you since you two met…"

Suddenly her face went anxious.

"Oh my God, did you not know? Did I just give away a big secret or something? I didn't know! I don't think I should say anymore, Sydney."

"No, you have to," I said quickly, my heart hammering. "Gabi, tell me everything! What else do you know?"

"But if Cody didn't tell you-"

"I like him too," I blurted out, exposing the secret that I hadn't told anyone in the world to this girl I'd met nearly twenty minutes ago. "But I never thought he liked me back! Do you know anymore?"

"Well, there is this one thing…" she admitted, casting her eyes down.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know if I should."

"Please? Girl to girl? I won't tell anyone I heard it from you, I promise."

"Okay, fine," she smiled up and met my eyes again. "Jake and I were in his room late one night when he and Cody were on Skype. Cody didn't know I was there, so he and Jake were talking about you. Cody said that he wasn't sure how to make it any more obvious that he liked you, and that he'd made his move. Apparently he's waiting for you to give him some sort of sign back."

"No way," I said under my breath, thinking hard. I guess she was right. He always did little things; opening my car door for me, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, considering my feelings and trying his best to make me comfortable- and all that was just today!

My eyes snapped up and I grinned at her.

"Thanks so much for telling me!"

She smiled back, as the door opened and Cody and Jake walked in.

"We got half cheese and half pepperoni," Cody said, holding the pizza box. He set it down, and opened it up. "Your favorite, right Syd?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said as Gabi caught my eye and we both grinned.

"What was that?" Jake asked, glancing between Gabi and me.

"What do you mean, babe?" Gabi asked innocently, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I mean that look between you two," Jake said. "I saw that. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Why don't we go downstairs to talk about these accusations?" Gabi asked Jake with a smile. She was clearly trying to make it so Cody and I were alone together.

"Fine," Jake helped himself to a piece of pizza and followed Gabi out his door and down the stairs.

"They're cute," Cody chuckled, and I nodded in agreement.

"So Cody," I said casually. "I have a little question…you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"Of course not," he gave me a funny look. "You knew that. We've been best friends for months, why wouldn't I have mentioned a girlfriend?"

"It's just, you're such a nice guy. Surely there has been a couple girls at least, interested in you. In fact…I can think of a few. Jessica, Hailee, Kylie, Becky, Giorgia, Bella, Madis-"

"Okay, okay," he cut me off with a laugh. "I didn't realize you were keeping tabs of all the girls that were into me."

"Well, of course I am," I said with a cocky smirk. "I can't help but get a little jealous."

He looked up at me over his slice of pizza.

"Huh?"

"Cody, would you like to be more than friends with me?" I asked boldly and he looked startled.

"Where did that come from?"

I tried to keep my cool as I smiled at him.

"Just answer the question, dummy."

"I'm a dummy?" he started to laugh. "Why would I want to be more than friends with a girl who calls me a dummy?"

"Offensive," I said with a grin.

"I'm kidding," he promised. "I don't know, exactly. How would you feel?"

"I'd feel pretty great," I said with a laugh. "I like you, Cody, and I know you like me too."

He raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I heard you talking to Jake the other day on Skype," I lied. "And you talked about me."

"I meant this girl names Sydney I met on Facebook," Cody gave me a funny look. "You didn't seriously think I meant you, did you?"

I froze and felt my heart stop.

"Wh-what?"

He stared at me for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"I'm totally kidding, I do like you."

"Cody," I slapped him with a grin on my face. "_So _not funny. I thought you were serious."

"Well that's what you get for lying," Cody said with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"When I Skyped Jake I was alone in my room at like, two in the morning. Gabi told you, didn't she?"

"It doesn't matter," I shook my head and Cody laughed before hesitantly reaching out and pulling me into his arms. He'd hugged me a million times before, but it was never like this. This time was different. He held me closer and his hands were lower, around my lower back instead of shoulders.

"I really do like you," he whispered into my ear and I felt myself smile.

"So it's settled then," I replied letting myself sink closer into his chest.

"We're going out?" he guessed.

"Cody, you're a genius," I laughed, pulling away. "How'd you guess?"

He started to laugh.

"I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I'm the luckiest."

"Because of all the money and fans?"

"No…"

"Why, then?"

"I have you."

**Note: Aww 3 that's a heart but it probably only looks like a three because stupid fanfiction doesn't let you do the first half :( Anyway, I liked writing this one too, especially the end. And Sydney asked for me to be in it again because she's so awesome hahaha, don't worry I'm not just a stalker randomly placing myself in your oneshots! Sorry for the long wait, BTW…Next up is WritingVitality, then Capitalchick379. Review, 143!**

** SydneyCrush: I hope you liked it! I've done like almost 100 of these so they're all starting to seem the same :( Maybe this one was a little different? **

** Jane: I don't know if you're a regular reader, but if you are you probably know I've done a lot of them similar to that…If you want to read one similar just check prior chapters! Thanks! **


	92. Just Walk Away

**For WritingVitality**

"Hey, Shelby," Kylie looked at me over her Gucci sunglasses, even though she was inside her house.

"Hey Kylie," I said cautiously. She had invited me over for the first time in months today to "hang out" with her. Kylie and I weren't exactly the closest of friends because there had always been a lot of drama between us. She pushed me into a chocolate fountain at me thirteenth birthday party, I told her boyfriend she was cheating on him, she sold a really bad picture of me to the paparazzi, I'd retaliated by doing the same…It was definitely safe to say we weren't each other's favorite people.

"Come in," she said, and she stepped back. I walked inside her mansion and she gestured for me to follow her into the living room. She was wearing the most revealing top I'd ever seen, with slits in the sides so large slats of her flat stomach were visible, teeny tiny short shorts and platinum heels with pounds of makeup and her hair in a high ponytail. I was dressed a little more conservatively, in a denim romper with wedges and only eyeliner, a little bit of mascara and shadow, and nude peach lip gloss. I'd left my dirty blonde hair down.

"So how's it going?" she asked casually, but I could tell she didn't care.

"Fine," I said politely. "What about with you?"

"Pretty good. I got a new boyfriend."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"Cody…"

"What's he like?"

We got to the living room and she pushed open the door.

"That's him," she nodded to a boy wearing nice pants and a blazer, looking kind of out of place sitting on the pristine white sofa. "You can find out for yourself."

"Hello," Cody stood up quickly and his eyes widened as he looked me over. "I'm Cody, and what's your name?"

"Shelby," I said, a little shyly. He was tall and tan with gorgeous blonde locks, sparkly bluish green eyes and a perfect smile.

"Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"What kind of person our age shakes hands?" Kylie rolled her eyes as she took her phone out of her pocket and started to text.

"What kind of person texts when they have company over?" Cody shot back at her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of person wears a blazer with boat shoes?"

"It's very common in Australia."

"So maybe you should go back there then, huh?" Kylie snickered.

"Whatever," Cody said under his breath.

I looked from Cody to Kylie, wondering exactly what I had stepped into.

"I'll be right back," Kylie said, turning abruptly on her heel and walking from her living room. "Maybe."

She slammed the door shut, leaving Cody and me alone in an awkward silence. He shuffled back to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry," he said, looking up at me. His eyes locked on mine for the first time, and I felt an unfamiliar swooping feeling in my stomach, right below my ribs. He allowed a grin. "That must have been very awkward for you."

"No," I lied. "It's fine."

He raised his eyebrows, and I laughed.

"Well, okay, maybe it was a little awkward."

"How about you come sit down?" he asked with that same little smile on his face. "I think I can figure out some way to make it up to you."

He pat the seat next to him, and I shrugged and took it.

"Where'd Kylie go?" I asked.

"Honestly," Cody stretched and put his arm around me. "I don't care."

I raised my eyebrows at him, and glanced at his arm around me.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you're beautiful," he said unashamedly. "And I'm looking for a nice girl. I normally wouldn't even think about doing this, but when you've been searching for as long as I have and someone makes you feel a certain way, you go for it."

"This is happening way too quickly," I stood up and his arm fell off of me. "Cody, you're seeing Kylie."

"Yes," he said sarcastically. "And it's a dream come true."

He stood up too, and reached forward to take my hand in his. I felt my skin blaze where he touched it, and I stared at him. I was usually good at reading people, but this time I just couldn't tell what kind of game he was playing…

"Cody," I said at last. "I don't even want to think about doing this with you, not when you and Kylie are dating."

"And why not?" he asked, reaching out to take my other hand in his other.

"Because, Kylie's my friend!" I pulled away from him. "And I can't do that to a friend, okay?"

"Listen," he whispered quietly, recapturing me. This time, his hands were on my waist and he was pulling me into him. Where his hands touched me instantly rose in goose bumps, and this time I didn't pull away out of perplexity. It was like my brain was numb, everything seemed to be happening a million miles an hour and yet it wasn't moving fast enough at the same time. "Kylie's not your friend. I'm sorry that she's doing this to you because you seem like such a nice girl, but she's going to get her friends right now to humiliate you."

"Wha-what?" I asked, still not daring to believe that this wasn't a dream. I tried to think clearly, but the fact that he was standing so close I could count the light freckles on his nose and feel his breath on my lips was almost hypnotic.

Focus, I told myself, shaking my head to clear it.

"Kylie invited you over here to make you look stupid," Cody said again in a soft whisper, and I saw that his eyes had changed and now looked almost mournful, but still intense.

"How?" I asked, feeling a little better. I was getting used to having his hands on me, the spot at my waist was now mine again.

"She's going to get her friends," he repeated. "She's going to bring them back here and call you downstairs, then they're all going to try to make you cry and record it to put on YouTube. Kylie already has it all planned it out, and I'm not supposed to know about it."

"Of course," I whispered back, bitterly. "That explains things. But just because she's awful to me doesn't make it okay to flirt with her boyfriend."

"We're not exactly the happiest couple," Cody's hands traveled up a little higher, and just as I had gotten used to his touch and the goose bumps vanished they were back. "We're together for publicity, and she's cheating on me with two other guys."

He allowed himself a little grin.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked astounded.

"I don't have a choice," he shook his head resentfully. "Her manager paid mine. You have no idea how evil Hollywood is, Shelby. That's why I'm looking for someone away from it all, a nice girl. And you fit that profile, so how about you kiss me?"

"I just met you," I pushed him away, feeling my cheeks flame. I was really shy, and having someone like him just let it go and come onto me was definitely a far stretch. I wasn't used to it, but I had to admit I did admire him for it. I'd always sort of liked boys who knew what they wanted and went for it.

"So?" he asked, and he reached forward yet again and pulled me into him. I escaped from his grasp and went to sit on the couch. He followed me.

"Could you stop?" I asked impatiently as he took a seat next to me with his hand on my knee. He allowed a little smile.

"Stop what?"

"Touching me," I said, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I know you feel it too, Shelby," he said and his face was earnest. "You feel something when I touch you, don't you?"

"Knock it off," I said crossly as the door opened and Kylie came back in.

"Shelby, come downstairs," she said with a smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes, thankful Cody has told me her plan.

"Sure," I said breezily, and stood up.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Cody asked me, his tone like he was giving me a hint.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied casually, and I followed her down the stairs. Cody caught the door before it closed, and he followed me out. I felt his lips brush my hair as he leaned to whisper to me. Kylie would have seen if she'd turned around, but she was too busy planning my public humiliation.

"I'm here for you, okay?"

Five words, I thought numbly. Five words, and he'd entirely changed in my mind. He had just gone from pushy, over-confident and very annoying celebrity that I felt some strange connection with to being almost noble. The fact that he would help a girl he just met and showed him that she didn't like him too much over his girlfriend and her friends, just because it was the right thing to do was admirable.

Two things I admired about him, I thought to myself as we found our way to the bottom of the stairs. Not to mention the stunning eyes and the way his smile lit them.

"Hey, it's Shelby!" one of Kylie's closest friends, Spencer, said with a cackle. She was holding the video camera.

"Hey Spencer," I said easily, walking right past her. "Maddy, Kendall, Jessica," I greeted all the girls who were circled around the floor like vultures ready to attack. I walked right past their patronizing-which then turned to confused-faces and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kylie called after me and she followed me to the door.

"I don't feel like being made fun of today," I called over my shoulder with a self-empowered smile. "Maybe we can reschedule."

I heard the door close as I continued to walk, the Los Angeles sun shining down on my face as I walked. I felt so much better now that I had just walked away from it instead of tried for revenge. I guess I had Cody to thank for that…

That's when I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around.

"Look Kylie, I don't want to fight anym-Oh."

It was Cody, watching me walk with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed. But the truth was, I owed him for warning me about Kylie. And besides the whole pushiness aspect of him, he really was a cool person.

"That was really great," he said, and I turned around. He fell into pace with me as I walked.

"What was?"

"The way you just left like that without making a big deal out of anything. I couldn't have done that…"

"It was because of you that I did it," I snuck a sidelong glance at him from behind the curtain of my hair as we walked. "Thanks for telling me what she planned."

"Of course," he said easily. "Not a big deal. But I seriously doubt we'll be fake dating anymore."

"Sorry," I said, without meaning it.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I can't stand her."

I laughed, and so did he. I liked the way our voices sounded together, my light and tinkly giggle and his accented chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I cost you a friendship," he said as the laughter died away.

"It's okay," I said. "Obviously we weren't close. I think you actually helped me there, I doubt we'll hang out anymore. She has no more revenge to seek because I didn't do anything, so you broke the cycle."

His smile made my heart soar.

"The good news is," Cody's hand slipped into mine and this time I didn't pull away. "Between me not having to date her anymore and you not having to fight with her, we'll have a lot more free time."

"Very true," I agreed, loving the feeling of his bag hand around mine.

"Hopefully time we can spend together?"

I looked at him again, and I felt myself smile too. It was clear that he was trouble, but the good kind. And now that Kylie was gone, I'd need a little bit of drama in my life so I wouldn't be bored.

"I'd like that."

This time when he put his arm around my shoulders while we walked, and the same swooping feeling entered my stomach I didn't mind.

"Cool."

**Note: I liked this prompt because it was relatable. Something like this has recently happened to me, but the guy was no Cody Simpson, unfortunately. Haha! Okay, so I have a problem. All my oneshots are feeling the same as I write them; I think it's because I've done so many! Tell me with honestly, are they as boring to read as they are to write? I promise I won't be offended! Next up is CarLee because I really like her prompt! Review, 143!**

** WritingVitality: I'm sorry if it sucked, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't what you were expecting. I had a whole different idea for it in my head but when I wrote it I just let it write itself and it turned out a little different. I hope you still liked it!**

** Jane: I'm sorry, but I've already done one like that too… Chapter . I know this must be frustrating, and I apologize but I'm not going to re-write the same oneshot with different names :) **


	93. Best Photoshoot Ever

**For CarLeeGCF**

"Hi Alli, I'm CarLee and I'm going to be your stylist today," I said with a bright smile.

"Oh thank God. Last photo shot they gave me this woman who as about a hundred years old and kept telling me about how in her day the popular style was bobby socks and poodle skirts."

I laughed.

"Last time I did a photo shoot I got one of the Toddler In Tiaras. Looks like we both lucked out today!"

Alli grinned and walked into the dressing room.

"So you've done lots of photo shoots before?" she asked, gazing into the mirror at her unmade up face. She was medium sized and pretty, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes and tanned skin. Classic California girl look, although her accent said she was from Australia. "You don't look old enough to be a stylist."

"Well my mom's friends with the owner of this company and she got me a job…I'm in school to get my cosmetology license, and this is a great internship," I said. It was actually really cool. I got to travel all over the United States and meet models, and then I'd work with them for a day to prepare them for photo or video shoots. I'd made some of my closest friends this way.

"You can take a seat over there, Alli," I gestured to the styling station.

"Cool," she walked towards the vanity table and salon chair. "So what's the first shoot for?"

I checked the list I had been given, which was on a clipboard.

"A bikini shoot for Beach Diva magazine with natural makeup and extensions," I read off it.

"Cool," she said again, twirling herself around in the chair.

"Kay, let me start with your hair," I got to work on clipping in the extensions to the underside of Alli's head. I blended them into her natural hair and added wash-out light highlights, then spritzed her golden tresses with hairspray.

Then I spray tanned her and did her makeup as we talked and laughed. I found out she was indeed from Australia, was fourteen, had two brothers, and wanted to be an actress one day.

"My brother might be popping in and out of here throughout the day," Alli mentioned as I tied up the straps of her bright blue bolero bikini.

"Okay, that's fine," I said, handing her a robe so she wouldn't have to walk around half naked until she was called for the shoot. She examined herself in the mirror.

"Whoa," she said, sounding amazed. "I look hot!"  
>I laughed as a knock came at the door.<p>

"Come in," I called, and a blonde head peeked in.

"Uh, I'm looking for Alli Simp-Oh, there you are sis," the boy walked in and closed the door gently behind him.

"Don't I look great, Codes?"Alli turned to her brother, the robe still clutched in her manicured hands, and Cody shook his head.

"Put some clothes on!"

Alli laughed.

"CarLee, this is my big brother Cody in case you haven't guessed. Cody, this is my stylist Carlee."

"Hi Cody," I gave him a smile. He looked like Alli, tall with grayish blue eyes and golden blonde hair that I was itching to run my fingers through.

"Hello," Cody gave me a smile back. "It's uh, nice to meet you…" Cody cleared his throat and Alli gave him a look.

"Why are you being awkward?" she eyed him out of the mirror she was peeking and making faces at herself in.

"I'm not," he said quickly. "So CarLee, how long have you been a stylist?"

"Almost a year," I said putting the small cache of beauty products back in order. I glanced into the mirror at myself. My makeup was perfect, as always. I didn't mean to brag, but styling was the one thing I could do really, really well.

"That's so cool!" Cody said, shuffling over to my supplies. He picked up a can of mousse. "What does this do?"  
>"You spray a little in your hands when your hair's wet and then you work it into your hair for volume," I explained.<p>

"You have never been into styling products before," Alli said staring at her brother. "What's with you, Cody?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked quickly. "I've always cared about beauty products."

"Liar," Alli laughed, and then discovery graced her pretty features. "Oh! I know what this is about! You're trying to impress CarLee. Well I've spent a little while with this girl and I already know that she's not into guys who pretend. So if you want to make her like you, then-"

"Alli," Cody's cheeks were blazing. "What are you talking about? We just met!"

I laughed as I finished sorting the supplies, and Alli shrugged. The intercom announced all the models for the bikini Beach Diva shoot had to go to set, and Alli tugged her robe on.

"Well, see you in a bit CarLee," Alli gave me a smile. "Cody, you can just hang here and wait for me to be back."

"Wait," Cody took his sister's arm. "So first you made me come to the shoot and now you're just going to leave me here locked in like a dog?"

"Yup, pretty much," Alli said cheerfully as she let herself out.

"Woof," Cody replied glumly. Alli paused before shutting the door.

"You can hang with CarLee!"

Then the door closed and Cody turned to me.

"So…" he said, a little awkwardly. "What do you do when you wait for models to come back?"

"Depends," I shrugged. "Sometimes I just chill and listen to music, sometimes I get everything ready for other shoots, sometimes I fix my own hair and makeup."

Cody nodded like he wasn't bored, but I could tell he was. It struck me as a little sweet how he'd pretend to care about styling stuff to make conversation.

"But," I went on hastily. "We can do whatever you want."

"Okay," Cody sat down in the swirly chair and spun around just as his sister had. "Hmm…It's not like there's a whole lot of things to do…"

I watched Cody's eyes travel to the makeup and then brighten.

"I have an idea!"

"Oh no," I teased.

"Haha, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like the kind of guy whose ideas lead to trouble," I laughed.

"Sometimes," he admitted with a sly grin.

"That's okay, I like trouble," I said, and his eyes locked on mine. They were beautiful and aqua, and currently were laughing. I hadn't seen a more beautiful pair in my life, not even on a model. "So what's your idea?"

"Well, all we have in this room is makeup and stuff so have you seen those YouTube videos tagged "My boyfriend does my makeup?""

"Yeah," I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Well," he said, a little hesitantly. "I'm not your boyfriend, but can I do your makeup?"

"Yeah, totally!" I said at once. "That's hilarious, I'd love that."

"Cool," Cody laughed, looking much less awkward now that he knew I was into it. "My phone takes video, would you mind if I…?"

"Go for it!"

"Okay," Cody gestured for me to come into the shot as he set up the camera on his phone. He slid over a bit, giving me room on the spinning chair. I sat next to him, very close since the space was limited so.

"Hey," he said into the camera. "I'm here with this amazing girl I just met named CarLee, and she's a stylist."

"Hi," I waved into the camera, feeling Cody's thigh right next to mine.

"So we're going to see what happens when CarLee let's me do her makeup," Cody grinned mischeviously into the lens and turned to me. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess," I said, a little apprehensively.

"Oh, relax," Cody said, putting the camera on the vanity table. "I do this every day."

"You do?" I asked, puzzled.

"No," he shrugged. "I just thought it might make you feel better."

I laughed, watching Cody struggle to open a tube of primer.

"What's this stuff?"

"Primer," I said. "You put it on your eyelids before shadow to make it last longer."

"Oh, okay," he said, pulling the brush out. "In that case, close your eyes."

I squeezed my eyes shut as Cody addressed the camera.

"This is primer," he said importantly. "I'm going to put it on her now."

Cody reached down and held my chin up gently with one hand, and then started on the primer. I liked the feel of his hand against my skin, as weird as it was.

"Um…I think I did that kind of wrong," he said with a chuckle as I felt a drop of primer slide down my cheek.

"Way too much," I laughed, scrunching up my nose with my eyes still closed.

"Oh well, it's your skin color so it won't be noticeable," Cody chuckled, and I heard him open another container.

"This," he said into the camera (at least I think, I couldn't see), "is petal pink powder eye shadow."

For the next twenty minutes or so, Cody brushed on as much makeup as he could fine. I didn't open my eyes the entire time, and then I heard him step back.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "You can open your eyes."

I did and glanced into the mirror. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of eyeliner scrawled all along my lower lids, the foundation two tones too dark for my skin, lip liner drawn way outside the lines, the eye shadow smeared, and the lipstick uneven.

"Did I do a good job?" Cody asked meekly.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "So, so good!"

"Really?" he looked a little confused. "When girls do their own makeup it never comes out like this…"

"Well, I guess you just have a…personal style, that's all," I said brightly, and he cracked up.

"I know I sucked at that, you don't have to spare my feelings."

I laughed.

"And that," Cody turned into the camera. "Is what happens when a very pretty girl let's me do her makeup. See the difference?"

He flashed the camera back at me, and I laughed.

"You think I'm pretty?"

He switched off the camera, and avoided my eyes.

"Well I-Yeah."

"Thanks," I laughed. "Even with this stuff on my face?"

"You could win Miss America like that," he said seriously, and I laughed even harder.

"So," he said casually, capping the lipstick as I wiped the makeup off with one of the removal wipes. "I don't know if you're free or anything since you're so busy with the whole styling thing, but maybe…Sometimes, would you like to…? I was thinking we could…"

"Yes," I pulled him out of his misery with a giggle.

"Huh?" he looked up at me, his eyes seeming even brighter since his cheeks were so red.

"Yes, I'll do anything with you," I said, beaming. "You could make a photo shoot fun, so obviously you're a cool guy."

"Wow, thanks," Cody looked pleased.

"Mhm…Hey, maybe next time I could do your makeup instead!"

**Note: Sorry it took so long to get published! I hope you all liked it! Next up is WritingVitality, because she reviews every chapter and not just her own and her reviews are really nice and make me smile! Review, 143!**

** CarLeeGCF: Didja like it? I loved the prompt, and I'm glad to see a new reviewer! Hope you enjoyed it, 143!**

** Jane: It's chapter 29, called Can You Promise?**

** WritingVitality: Okay Imma try my best! **


	94. Color

**For WritingVitality**

It was a mistake.

The biggest of my life, by far.

It all started one day in the summer. A guy, a friend of a friend, asked me out. I said yes, we dated for a bit, it fell apart, we broke up and vowed to remain friends.

His name was Jake.

Here's where things get complicated.

Jake had a friend. The first time we met was at a party at Jake's. His parents were gone, he had the house to himself, and invited me over. I said yes, still set on being his friend. He was a nice guy, we just didn't click the way a couple should. No sparks.

I knocked on Jake's door in the early evening drizzle, dressed in a silver party dress with my hair done and a smile painted on. Jake opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Shelby," he said as he pulled away. "Come in, get out of the rain."

"Thanks," I stepped inside and was greeted by a wave of too-loud music and a burst of mingling perfumes and colognes. My spirits were low, I was feeling rather lonely that day and the dank weather and the dark house didn't really help.

"This is my girlfriend," Jake introduced me to a pretty blonde girl, and I smiled again.

"Nice to meet you."

I was happy for him, I really was. But it made my heart burst in agony to know that he was happy again, that he'd found someone and I was still floating in the dark, churning waters of loneliness.

Jake sidestepped me, his hand interlocked in the blonde girl's to open the door for another guest. I ambled out of the room, past the gyrating crowd fist pumping to the beat of the loud Ke$ha song blaring through the speakers.

I walked out of the room and down a long hallway, peeking into bedroom doors along the way. Nearly all were vacant, but still much too close to the others. I opened the one on the end and walked in, then closed it tight.

The room was dark, but that was okay. It had a bay window with a great view of the storm outside. Lightning flashed down and illuminated the trees in the otherwise darkness and thunder shook me. I sat down on the floor, feeling awful as I watched the storm in the darkness. My party dress fanned out around me, and my hair tickled my own back. Everything was still and silent, the way I wanted it. I didn't even know why I came here tonight, I didn't want to be around people in the first place.

I felt another clap of thunder rumble, shaking the ground under my hands and I closed my eyes, letting my senses take over. I liked storms, especially when I was sad.

I felt a different kind of vibration under my hands, not one from the thunder outside but from something much nearer. I opened my eyes just as the door opened and somebody stepped in. I saw him, but he didn't see me. His eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness.

He closed the door once more and leaned against it, closing his eyes not unlike the way I just had. He was tall, almost as tall as Jake was. His hair was light and his face was nice. I watched, still sitting on the floor in my dress, with mild interest as he opened his eyes again. This time he saw me, and startled.

"Hello."

If he was surprised, or wondering about my sanity to be sitting alone in a darkened room at a party, he didn't show it.

"Hi."

"My name's Cody, what's yours?"

I glanced up at him, a little confused. Like kindergarten, I thought numbly. When you wanted to make a friend then, it was that simple. And that's what he had done. For some reason, this struck me as incredibly sad.

"Shelby."

"Oh."

He walked a little further into the room, and I saw that his eyes were also glued to the window where the storm was still clattering.

"Do you mind if I join you, Shelby?"

I shook my head, and he sat down beside me. We sat in silence for almost an hour, just staring outside and listening to the storm. We were in the dark, but our eyes had adjusted so it was clear to see.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence of two people who just met, but an almost familiar and warm one. I could hear his heart beating, and I'm sure he could hear mine. Everything was still and silent, but it was no longer lonely because he was here too. Silly, but true.

"So why are you in here all alone?" he asked, breaking the beautiful bonded silence as another crack of lightening blew up in front of our eyes.

I took my time in answering.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood to party. How about you?"

"Same, I suppose."

Cody was silent for a few moments more.

"My girlfriend of three and a half years just told me she was cheating on me," he added thoughtfully. "I'm kind of a mess."

"I'm so sorry," I glanced up at him and saw his eyebrows drawn over his glassy eyes.

"No matter," he shrugged, and we were silent a little longer.

"It's just sort of depressing," I spoke up. "To know that everyone is in love, and happy except for you."

"I know that feeling," he said with a nod.

"It's like you'll never be happy, but you're not allowed to be sad because everyone else in the world is having such a perfect time," I felt my chin quiver, entirely unused to sharing these thoughts aloud, especially with a stranger.

"Are you lonely too?" he whispered, and he turned to face me. I looked up at him, and nodded. That was when I found myself leaning in, and he did too. It was like some form of gravity, something pulling us together. His lips captured mine, and suddenly my heart was racing. I could feel again, I could see clearly once more.

I found my way into his arms, vaguely aware that we had just met nearly an hour ago and shared barely any conversation, yet here we were kissing. And it was pure bliss. I wasn't sure if it was an eternity or just a minute that had passed when I pulled away and found his cheeks were flaming as much as mine were.

"I am so sorry," he said, looking upset. "I have no idea why we just…"

"Me neither," I shook my head as the world cascaded more into pitch darkness. There had been a moment there when I was myself, but it was gone.

Was kissing Cody the only key to my happiness?

"I'm sorry," I started. "But I need to try something."

I leaned in to close the gap between us once more and pressed my lips into his soft ones, feeling my skin prickle and my stomach plummet. Color exploded inside of me, and everything was right again.

"Too much of a coincidence," I mumbled as I pulled away.

"That was so bizarre," Cody shook his head, and I came to my senses. Here I was, sitting alone in a dark room, and when he entered we sat silently for a long time and then kissed. He obviously thought I had some screws loose.

And maybe I did.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see something," I felt the need to explain myself. "I just had to see if-"

"If it was the kiss that made you feel so much better?" he finished for me, and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

He nodded, looking at me with interest and confusion masking the pain in his eyes.

"You aren't crazy, I felt it too."

I felt myself start to smile again. Because he was here, and I wasn't alone. We had kissed and I'd felt myself turn happy once more. Here was a boy, a boy that had gone through a lot of pain and understood me. It was perfect, too perfect to be true.

I saw him start to smile too, and I knew he was having the same pulse-stopping, mind-numbing thoughts that I was. Here was our chance, our chance to change and be happy once again. It was one in a million, but it was here.

"Shelby, I-" he started, but was cut off as the door opened and Jake appeared with his lips connected to the same blonde girl's from earlier.

He pulled away to switch a light on, and that's when he saw us.

"Oh, sorry," he looked confused, and glanced at us sitting too close on the floor in front of the window, in what had been the darkness. "Um, I guess you two have met? Cody, this is my ex Shelby. Shelby, this is my best friend in the entire world, Cody."

I felt my heart drop, and the smile faded from Cody's mouth as the light left his eyes.

"Shit."

Cody got up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone on the ground. Jake and his new girlfriend's eyes bored holes in me, so I stood too and followed Cody out of the room. I closed the door, leaving them in private.

He was standing against the wall, his eyes closed just as he had been when he'd first entered the room. It had only been hours ago, but it felt like years.

"Cody, I-"

"Shh," he pressed his finger to his lips. "Shelby, I didn't know you were the same girl who he dated. I know it didn't last, but I can't be that guy."

I nodded, feeling my heart ache again. I knew what he meant. He couldn't be the guy who dated his friend's ex-girlfriend, and I couldn't go from Jake to him just like that.

"I can't be that girl," I replied. "I know, Cody."

Before I could think, Cody's lips were on mine in one last pursuit of happiness. It was like a drug, it hurt to feel myself come but it hurt even more when I left and his lips broke free from mine. The color expanded in my heart, and then disappeared as Cody pulled away.

"Never again," he whispered, his eyes sad and his lips frowning.

And then, just like that, he disappeared.

And so did my last chance to be happy.

**Note: Sorry for the sadness, but it was requested. I really liked writing this one, and I hope you thought it was pretty even though it was sad. I also hope you know what I mean about writing being pretty! Oh, by the way I forget who it was but one of the new reviewers asked how often I update? I've been doing about one every other day usually, but I start school soon so I'm not sure how things work yet…Bet on at least one every three days for now though, if not more! I'm looking for a fun request to write, like a good, unique prompt that I haven't really done before so if you can I'd love your request! Review, 143!**

** WritingVitality: I hope I understood what you meant, and I hope this oneshot was what you were expecting!**


	95. For Love

**For Jane**

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at my house?" Cody's face was anxious as he kissed me goodnight outside my house.

"I'm sure," I grinned up at him, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "Thanks anyway."

"You're going to be alright?" he asked, that same fearful apprehension in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your dad, his car's here so he's home."

"It's alright," I promised him, reaching up for a last kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, and I walked to the door, turning the handle.

"Call me if you need anything, Natalie," he said with a quiet voice, and I smiled at him happily, trying hard to ease his nerves. He wasn't wrong to be worried, though, I decided as I let myself in.

You see, my father was…difficult. During the day he worked like crazy, but when he got home he drank. Like, a lot. And then, once he was drunk, he gave me a hard time. I looked a lot like my mother, and she'd left him when I was a baby, so he confused me with her. That was when the worst pain happened. But usually he just slurred insults at me, and only sometimes did it get physical.

I wasn't going to lie, it hurt. Physically and emotionally. I'd been called fat, a whore, a monster, ugly, a bitch, and worse by my own father. That's why I'd started cutting.

My boyfriend Cody didn't know, of course. He was very protective and he loved me, so for me to be in pain would be him being in pain too. He'd seen my father blow up at me before, and pull my hair, but that was about it. From then on, he'd grown paranoid and started to drag our dates out for as long as possible, even long weekend trips. The one good thing about having a dad that didn't care was that I could disappear from the house for a long time before he'd start to notice. Eventually he'd realize the house wasn't being cleaned, and then he'd be even angrier when I returned so I tried not to stay away for too long.

"Natalie!" my father's voice roared as I tried to silently shut the door. I winced, and heard him thunder down the stairs. His face was red and a bottle was clenched tight in his fist.

"Oh, hi dad," I said softly, trying to slip away from the arm that tightened forcefully around mine.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his breath hot and smelling like beer in my face.

"I was out with my b-boyfriend," I stuttered, and his grip tightened.

"That blonde douchebag?"

"He's very nice," I said, and then he pushed me down. I fell onto the hard floor, my head cracking against the book case.

"You're a whore!" he screamed, his face livid. "Out with boys all the time, why can't you stay home like a normal kid? Huh? Answer me!"

His foot connected with my ribcage, and he swung at me. His fist connected with my mouth, and I winced painfully as I felt my lip start to bleed. Tears sprang into my eyes.

"P-please, I'm sorry," he kicked me again, screaming ugly words. He said my mother's name, and what had once been a beautiful word was transformed into the worst curse imaginable. He slammed his bottle down, and it shattered inched away from me. That's when he grabbed the kitchen knife, and I felt my fear grow a thousand times stronger.

As though watching myself from somebody else's eyes, I sprang up and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door, locking myself inside and then pushed the cabinets in front of it. I glanced around me, my eyes locking in on the one window. I was a story and a half up, but if things got worse I could jump without being fatally injured.

I reached into my pocket for my phone and hit speed dial number one. Cody answered right away.

"Hey babe."

"Hi," I said through a quaking voice, trying hard not to cry. This was like the worst kind of dream. "Could you come and get me?"

oOo

Only a little while later, I saw Cody walk into my yard anxiously from the window I was peeking out of. I told him that I'd needed his help, to come to the bathroom window, and I'd explain later.

"Natalie!" he said at the sight of my tearstained, bloody face.

"Hi Cody," I whispered. My dad was still outside the bathroom door, kicking hard intent on getting in between beers.

"Come on," he climbed up the decorative fencing my mother had put on the house, years and years ago, and I pushed the window screen out. I climbed out too, the night air thick and humid.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered when we were safe on the ground. He was dubious, because of course, he already knew.

"Cody, what do you think happened?" I said, and I started to cry all over again. We got into his car, and the driver sped off as Cody closed the divider. He held me as I cried into him, not saying a word.

"It wasn't the first time, was it?" he whispered into my hair, holding me close and rubbing my back. I shook my head, and his grip on me tightened.

"I knew it," he said softly, and he pulled away a little to see my face. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be hurt," I whispered. He leaned forward and examined my bloody lip, wincing.

"Me? Hurt?" he sounded disbelieving. "If I knew I could've stopped you from being hurt. There aren't any other secrets, are there?"

I didn't reply, just pulled back my shirt sleeves and showed him my wrists, crying too hard to talk. His eyes softened at the sight of the numerous cuts, and then he pulled me even closer.

"I'm the worst boyfriend," he mumbled into my hair. "How could I have not known that about you?"

"Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" he asked, astounded. "I couldn't be more mad! Not at you, of course, at your dad. And at myself. But sweetie, you can't cut yourself anymore. It's bad."

"I know," I nodded. "I can't help it, I'm not…not myself when I do it. I'm not the girl I am with you, anyway."

"Well then I have a solution," Cody's voice reverberated all around us. "You'll have to be with me all the time, then."

"What do you mean by that?" I sniffed, looking up at him. He reached out with his sleeve to wipe the blood away from my mouth, and then he leaned down to kiss me.

"Say you'll move in with me," he murmured. "I can't live with myself knowing that you'll be living somewhere you can be hurt, please say yes."

He kissed every inch of me, and I thought about it.

"I dunno, Cody," I said at last.

"Please," he whispered, reaching up to caress my face. "Just say yes, for me."

"Okay," I felt myself smile, despite everything that was wrong. Because sometimes doing the right thing for someone that you loved, when it was really for you, made you appreciate them ten times more.

"Good," he whispered. "Because while you're beautiful either way, I think I like your face with a little less blood."  
>I laughed, something that only minutes ago was something I thought I'd never to again.<p>

"Thank you."

**Note: Sorry if that was terrible, I don't write those scenes very good, but it was a request! So yeah…Um, take my poll please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please? Review, 143!**


	96. Camping

**For Cerealkiller16**

"Cody-I-Am-Tired," I panted as we trekked up the mountain, on our way to the top. The air was cold and dry, and it hurt like hell to breathe in. The ground was slick with packed dirt and it was almost dark out. We'd been hiking all day, set on getting to the top so we could set up tents to sleep in. The whole thing didn't sound like fun to me, but Cody insisted it was a great way for an overnight date away from paparazzi and family.

"Just a little farther," he promised me, not nearly as out of breath as I was. "You can do it, baby."

I sighed in response, and climbed for awhile longer. My legs ached and I couldn't breathe by the time we finally reached the top. I shrugged off the backpack on my shoulders, dropping it to the ground. Cody watched me with amused eyes.

"Better?" he asked with a laugh.

"That thing was heavy!" I defended myself. Of course, Cody had taken the bigger of the two, containing all our food and clothes, a tent, sleeping bags, our water, a little grill, plastic utensils and paper plates, and pillows. Mine only held the other tent (Cody's mom had made sure to get us two tiny one person tents to avoid, as she put it, "trouble"), two fold up chairs and a table, and a deck of cards.

"Oh, was it?" he chuckled, stepping forward to put his hands around my waist. "I didn't realize. It's not like I had one three times that size."

I laughed and took a step backwards as his fingers dug into my hips, tickling me. I stepped right on top of the bag I had carried, and it started to slide.

"Grab it!" Cody shouted, but it was too late. The bag slipped down the steep path, and we watched it travel until it was merely a speck in the distance.

"Well," Cody turned to me. "At least it wasn't the big bag."

"You mean I carried that up for nothing?" I groaned, and Cody smirked.

"Ah well. It didn't have anything important in it anyway."

"It had our other tent," I said.

"I guess we'll just have to share, then," Cody winked and I laughed.

"Whatever."

We started to unpack everything, and I reached into the bag of food to start making dinner. I set up the mini grill and got a package of hotdogs. I twirled the propane on, and then the flame. I watched in disbelief as the entire grill, propane tank, cover and all shot into flames.

"Uh, Cody?" I watched the fire billow higher. Obviously I had turned the dials too fast and too high.

"Yeah, babe?" he was bent over the tent, not looking at me.

"I think we have a problem."

"What do you-oh!"

Cody swore and ran to the bag where the waters were.

"Help me," he ordered, taking one of the big, three gallon jugs. He rushed to the fire as I took another and he quickly shut the propane off, then the flame. We started to pour the water onto the grill, and soon enough it lowered and died.

"Good job," Cody said pleasantly, staring down at the charred remains of the grill.

"I-" I started, but my voice soon faded. I looked up at Cody from under my lashes, my voice small. "Sorry…"

"No matter," Cody put his arm around my shoulders, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "We'll just have cereal. I like that better, anyway."

"Okay," I smiled sunnily, loving every bit of him for not making me feel bad for destroying his family's grill. I walked over to where our stuff was and made two bowls of Lucky Charms in the paper bowls. Once Cody set up the little tent successfully, we ate them enjoying the view off the mountain top as the sunset.

"I would say we should roast marshmallows," Cody said with a yawn, tipping my chair with his feet so I fell onto his lap. "But our grill was murdered."

"It was a quiet death," I laughed, and Cody grinned. He leaned forward, and his lips were just about to touch mine when a sound from a little while away made him move.

"What's that?" I asked, a little anxiously. It was like a clawing sound, with little animalistic grunts.

"I don't know," Cody looked weary.

"There aren't any bears or anything up here, right?" I asked, gripping his arm tight.

"Well, yeah there are," Cody said with a frown. "But they never come close to campsites, or at least that's what the information guy told me. "Not unless you leave food out, and ours is all in that bag."

"Cody," I said, squeezing him a little tighter. "The hotdogs."

"Huh?"

"I opened a pack of hotdogs to cook and when the grill blew up and I left them there by accident."

"Brianna," he groaned, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Come on."

"I'm sorry," I said again, and Cody sighed. We couldn't see through the dark, but the sounds were getting closer.

"Will you grab a torch?" he whispered, and I nodded, and then ran over to the bag. Torches were what they called flashlights in Australia. I grabbed the big flashlight out and was walking over to Cody with it when I dropped it and the head shattered.

"What was that?" he asked in a whisper.

"The flashlight," I winced and Cody groaned.

"I'll get the other one," I said, trying to make things better.

"We can't," Cody shook his head. "Someone removed the other big one to make room for her laptop, remember?"

"Right," I said, staring at the dark ground now. "But don't you have the little one?"

"That thing? It's tiny, it couldn't light up on the sun."

I grabbed for it inside the bag anyway, and then turned on the feeble beam. It was a tiny little ray of gold-ish light, and I handed it to Cody.

He shone it at the noise, and the pack of hotdogs sort of came into view. He moved it a little higher and we saw that what was there was not a bear at all.

It was a raccoon.

Cody shut off the light and rolled his eyes as I screeched.

"It's a raccoon!"

"They have claws and sharp teeth!"

He shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just go get into your pajamas, I'll take care of it."

I walked to the tent, feeling pretty guilty, and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I heard Cody scaring the raccoon away as I brushed my teeth and then climbed into one of the sleeping bags. I buried my face in my pillow as I heard Cody's steps coming closer.

"Are you dressed?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yes."

"Okay," he unzipped the tent and came in. "Close your eyes so I can change."

I turned away, facing the tent wall that was merely centimeters from my face, and sighed. I couldn't do anything right.

"Done."

I felt Cody get into his sleeping bag since we were so cramped in the one person tent. His legs were bumping against mine, and if I turned around my face would be pretty much touching his.

"Are you okay?" he reached out and rubbed my back.

"Not really."

"Why not?" his hand found its way into my hair.

"I feel bad."

"Sweetie," he laughed, and I turned around (no easy feat) to face him. I was right, the ends of our noses and our foreheads were almost touching. "Don't feel bad. Look, I'm having an awesome time. You're here."

I smiled.

"That's sweet, but I'm not buying it."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, I've knocked our supplies down a mountain, ruined your family's grill, started a fire, broken the flashlight, and attracted hungry raccoons, and we've only been here for a couple hours!"

"Okay, you suck at camping," he chuckled. "But that's okay! I know what you're good at."

"What?" I asked.

"This," he leaned forward, his perfect lips curling into a smile as they connected to mine. We kissed for a few minutes, and then he rolled me over a little bit so I was on top of him. His lips were soft and sweet, meekly searching mine. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"So much more fun than camping," I said with a giggle.

Cody grinned.

"Agreed."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Just a few more oneshots until number one hundred! And I'll be announcing something pretty special there, so I hope you're getting excited! Also the oneshot itself is going to be pretty cool if I do say so myself ;p So I just started at a new school and I'm taking not only all honors classes but it's a trade school so I'm going to be working towards getting my cosmetology license, hopefully. I've got loads of homework and I'm not exactly sure how frequent updates will be, so I'll keep you all posted! Review, request, 143!**

** Brianna: I wasn't sure if you wanted me to write this oneshot for you or if you were just giving me a prompt? I'm hoping it's okay that I did write it for you and that I changed a few things!**

** Jane: Generally it's been every three or so days, so I'm hoping to keep that pace up! **


	97. Opportunities Come Once In A Lifetime

** I posted the same chapter like six times because of my uploading bar being all messed up, and I'm so sorry! This is the real one!**

**For WritingVitality**

"Maybe we should just go home," I suggested for like, the billionth time. My best friend Gabi and I were in line for a singing competition at the mall where the winner got to go on tour with Cody Simpsxx as an opening act.

"Shelby, you woke me up at like four in the morning for this," Gabi stood on tiptoe to look at all the people in front of us. "There's no way you're backing out now."

"But look at all these people!"

She glanced around at all the girls in line ahead of us. They were all pretty much California surfer girls, long bleached blonde hair and loads of makeup with teeny tiny short shorts and loud bubbly voices. They were all gossiping and jumping high out of their heels to try and catch a glimpse of Cody.

"Yeah, they're all idiots," she shrugged. "I'm like the only brunette in this line, and you're pretty much the only natural blonde. What's your point?"

I fingered a lock of my dirty blonde hair, not platinum like all these other girls but toned richer and not as fake looking.

"I just mean…They're not like me," I struggled to find the right words. "Like, what if I'm way out of place? Should we just leave, or-"

"Stop," Gabi put her hands on my shoulders and shook me a little gently. "You know you've got a beautiful voice, and…what's that saying? What makes you different is what makes you beautiful, right?"

I nodded. I had told her this myself enough times when she was feeling insecure about anything.

"So just chill, okay?" her brown eyes were bright as they found mine nearly identical ones. "Everything's gonna be okay…And even if you don't get to tour, you'll get to sing in front of Cody! How cool will that be?"

"Fine, you're right," I smiled. She always knew how to make me feel better. "Do I look alright?"

"Yes, you're fine," she rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Just a few more people until our turn."

We were a lot closer to the door now, which was where Cody would be. They were inside a closed off room, where you'd go in and sing. I felt butterflies crowed into my stomach, and I closed my eyes as I braced myself for what could either end up one of the best or most embarrassing moments in my life. I mean, my friends and family said I was a good singer but that didn't mean anything. They could've just been trying to boost my self esteem or something.

"Shelby, you're next," I heard Gabi's voice, and I opened my eyes. Sure enough the door closed as the final girl in front of us walked in to sing. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's not too late to back down," I said. "Come on, I don't think I can do this, let's go."

"No," Gabi grabbed my wrist and kept me standing there. "Yes it is, you're next."

"But Gabi, I-"

"Chill! I thought you were over this."

I sighed.

"I'm just nervous," I exploded. "What if I suck? What if I don't sound as good as I think? Are you sure I look okay? What about my hair, is that okay? Wait, what if I trip or something? What if I make an idiot of myself in front of Cody?"

"You won't, you do, yes, yes, you won't, and you laugh it off and walk away."

"Okay," I took another deep breath, feeling my heart beat fast and furious. "You're right, it will be okay."

"I know," she replied as the door opened and the girl in the denim mini came out, shaking her corn silk colored, dead hair sadly.

"Will you come?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Of course, I'm not missing a chance to see a celebrity."

We walked to the door and she pulled it open. I followed her, and that's when I saw him. He was sitting at a table surrounded by security guards and looking tired.

"Hi," he said when he saw me, barely looking up. "I'm Cody, what are you going to be singing for us today?"

"Not me, here," Gabi shook her head quickly when Cody's eyes finally found their way up.

"Oh, well what are you here for?"

"Moral support."

"Oh."

"Why don't you take a seat over there with our other moral supporter?" A security guard's smirk reflected behind his glasses as he pointed at a couch in the corner where a boy with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting flipping through a Hunger Games book.

"I'm Greyson," the kid looked up as she sat down beside him. "Cody made me come so he wouldn't have to listen to these girls alone."

"Shh," Cody gestured towards me. "What's your name?"

"Shelby," I said. I was surprised at how cool and collected I could be with him here, the fact that he was famous barely registered.

"Well, let me just say Shelby, you are quite different than all the other girls who have come in here," Cody said with a smile. I shot a panicked look at Gabi, who quickly mouthed "That's a good thing!"

"Thanks," I said, unsurely.

"You're welcome. Okay, why don't you start to sing then?"

I nodded, and cleared my throat.

"You've got to help me out. It's all a blur last night…We need a taxt, cuz you're hung-over and I'm broke. I slot my fake ID, but you lost the motel key. Spare me the freaking dirty looks, now, don't blame me."

I closed my eyes, shutting out the carefully placed, concealing look on Cody's unreadable face, Gabi's encouraging smile, and Greyson's impressed head nodding.

At least I think he was impressed. Maybe he hated me. Hard to tell.

"You wanna cash out and get the hell out of town, don't be a baby remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what-"

"I don't need to see anymore."

Cody's voice made me open my eyes, and my cheeks blazed.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying not to look disappointed. "Thanks for your time anyway, come on Gabi."

"No," Cody said quickly. He was smiling now, the mask he had been forced to don removed. "I don't need to see anymore because you've got the job. I'd like you to open for me on tour."

"Really?" I felt too happy to believe it. "You mean, I actually won?"

"Yes!" Cody stood up, also looking excited. "You're exactly what we've been looking for!"

"Yay!"

"Will you come sign some paperwork?" Cody pulled out a folder, and I nodded and walked to where he was.

"Good job!" Gabi said as I passed her. "You were amazing, as always."

"Seriously, wow," Greyson nodded. So he had been impressed."

I started to sign the papers as the room slowly emptied out of security guards, no doubt dismissing the girls who hadn't yet sung. I scribbled my name on all the release forms and put my information down on the others.

As I was doing it, I noticed Cody standing very close to me and looking over my shoulder at the papers. I felt his hand brush mine.

"Oh sorry," he said, his breath hot on my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine, and I tried not to smile as I continued to fill out the papers.

"Don't worry about it."

As I wrote, I started to think, really think, about Cody. Not as a celebrity or someone who got to decide if I was a good singer, but as an actual person. A boy. His willowy but muscle build, his height and his blonde locks and that smile, his super chill attitude…It was all definitely, one hundred percent, my type.

But of course, I thought. He wouldn't ever be interested in me like that. However, my mind was a little less made up about this a second later when his hand touched mine again and this time he didn't move it.

I finished the paper work, and straightened up.

"Cool," Cody nodded, and he didn't take his hand off mine. Instead, he pulled it off the table with his and held it as I talked to him, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of my hand. "I hope you don't mind if I'm extremely tricky and steal that number so I can text you."

"I don't mind at all," I felt myself blush but mostly smile.

"Great," Cody grinned. "So this tour is with Greyson Chan*e, but it's a huge secret so don't tell anyone. We start next month."

"I can't wait," I said, and I meant it.

He squeezed my hand.

"There's not much else to say, but I really don't want to let go of your hand."

I laughed.

"That's sweet, but I should probably get out of here."

"Okay," he laughed, and then dropped my hand finally. "It was so nice meeting you, and I hope to see you before the tour."

"Absoulutley," I nodded, feeling so elated. I looked around at Gabi, who was still sitting on the couch with Greyson. His arm was around her, and she looked about as happy as I felt. She caught my eye, and grinned.

"I gotta go," she said to Greyson, who frowned.

"Okay, but…will you also be coming on the tour? For moral support?"

"Can I?" her eyes brightened even more.

"Totally!" Greyson stood up as she did and she hopped from foot to foot in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, thanks!"

"There's just one rule," Greyson said with a grin. "You have to help me get ready for every show."

"Okay," she grinned, and I watched as he slipped him his number as I turned to say goodbye to Cody.

"You better use that number," I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You couldn't pay me not to," he said, raking a hand through his gold waves. "I'll text you later."

"Cool," I said as Gabi found her way back to my side. "See you soon, I hope."

"Definitely!"

"Bye girls, nice to meet you!" I heard Greyson call. "Shelby, your voice is amazing! And Gabi, you beter come on tour with us!"

I smiled at her as we walked out into the mall, which was far less crowded now. There were two types of days: The ones that brought you a bit closer to the ones that would change your life, and the ones that actually would.

This one was the second type.

**Note: Hey guys. So again, WritingVitality asked if I'd be in her oneshot, I'm not just inserting myself. Because that would be pretty creepy. Haha, a lot of you are getting your cos. licenses too! That's pretty neat! I get mine at the end of senior year, so that's quite far away. I have no idea why I'm including this, but I'm kinda weird and when I'm reading stories I like little authors notes that say what the person writing it's up to, so I guess I'll start doing that? If you'd rather I didn't because it makes the notes long and boring I won't. Haha, so next up is a General Character. Whose pumped for my special announcement on oneshot 100? Review, request, 143!**


	98. Um Cody? Your Mom Called Me A Slut

**General Character**

I snuggled into his soft, warm skin. His arms encased me as he held me tight. His lips pressed on my temple, fluttering around my forehead and hairline kissing me sweetly.

"You're tickling," I giggled as his lips lowered and his eyelashes tickled my cheek in soft butterfly kisses.

"I know," he chuckled against my skin.

"I'm cold," I said, curling into him. "Can you turn the AC down?"

He squeezed me around my hips.

"Sure but you'll need to get off of me."

"Never mind, not worth it."

Cody grinned and stroked my hair off my neck.

"You're shivering, are you sure you don't want me to turn it off?"

"If it involves you leaving me then no," I answered.

"It's just across the room, baby."

"Noooo," I wrapped myself even tighter around him. I was so comfortable with my boyfriend, and I knew it didn't matter to him if I came across needy.

"You could come with me?"

"But I'm so comfy."

"I swear, you're going to get hypothermia," he sat up a little. "Do you want my shirt or something?"

He pulled at the fabric of his long sleeve knitted v-neck, and I looked down at my tank top. Smart.

"Anything that involves you shirtless sounds very good to me," I laughed.

Cody smiled, his cheeks turning a little pink.

"You sound like one of those crazy interviewers."

"The same ones that asked you if you wanted to have 10,000 babies with Kylie Jenner?" I asked, frowning. Crazy, irritating, relationship-testing, airheads…

"Yes the very same. For the record, the answer is no. I'd have 10,000 babies with you, though…"

I laughed and he slipped off his long sleeve t shirt, and I quickly pulled off my tank top so I was only in my bra, but fully intent on putting on his shirt. He handed me it, averting his eyes like a gentleman when his bed tilted with a loud bang and I fell.

"Why'd the bed break?" I asked from on top of him. I had landed half straddling him, half pressed up against him.

"Happens all the time," he whispered from under me. I was starting to realize the awkwardness of the situation; me in my bra, him shirtless, and we were in his bed.

The crash of a door startled me, and I jumped. So did Cody.

"I heard a loud noise so I got worried," it was Angie. "Is everyone okay?"

She gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth as she saw our position.

"Ohmygod," she shouted, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Cody Robert Simps-"

"Mum, we weren't-" Cody sort of pushed himself in front of me to shield me from view and I quickly pulled his shirt on.

"I know _exactly _what you two were doing," she hissed, staring at him like she didn't even know him.

"No seriously," Cody insisted, gripping my hand rightly. He looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry, I love you," as she started to yell.

"You are just children!" she shouted. "I give you the privacy you deserved, and you just threw it back in my face and-"

"Mum," Cody shook his head. His cheeks were on fire now. "We weren't doing anything bad, the noise was just the bed breaking!"

"And why did it break?" she fumed.

"It always does," Cody sounded a little desperate. "From when Alli and Madison were jumping on it, they bended the leg so everytime anyone puts weight on that side-"

"Why aren't you in a shirt?" she exploded. "And why is she wearing just a bra?"

"She was cold and she was changing. Seriously, I'm not lying!"

"Angie," I said, biting my nail. "We really weren't-"

"I don't think I need to hear anything else from you," she turned to me, her voice cold.

"Don't be rude to her, please," Cody implored, and Angie shook her head disbelievingly.

"CODY, IF YOU THINK-"

"Stop yelling," he drowned out her voice. "You've always trusted me before, why would things change now?"

"BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN WITH A SLUT BEFORE!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. I turned to Cody, feeling myself start to cry. My heart plummeted and I felt like my life was over. This was like my worst nightmare.

"I'm not a slut," I said, standing up off of Cody's bed, trying not to let anyone see me cry.

"Why would you say that?" Cody was yelling too now. "How dare you call her that? Why would you say something like that? You're an adult!"

Angie closed her eyes as I walked past her to the door.

"Baby, wait," Cody softened his voice again for me.

"I'll see you later Cody," I shook my head as a tear fell from my cheek onto the flor. I abruptly turned and only started running when I was down the stairs. I heard Cody's voice start to rise.

"You just called my baby-the most precious thing I have, my entire world, the only thing that means anything to me a slut. You made her cry when she didn't do anything wrong, and I don't understand why!"

"I'm sorry," Angie said softly. "Tell her that from me, alright?"  
>"Mum, you can't just-"<p>

I shut the door and ran down the street, not sure where I was going. I settled on home, ande eventually I got there. Letting myself in the front door, I ran out of tears. I glanced in the mirror on the way to the bathroom and saw tears, sweat, and Cody's shirt. I yanked it off, along with my jeans, bra and underwear and got in the shower. Afterwards I changed into my softest pair of pajamas and got into my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

Soon, but not soon enough, I heard a lock click from downstairs and I knew who it was. Cody shut the door and I heard him walk up to my room.

"I'm so sorry for that, princess."

He came into my bed, but stayed on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around the bundle under the bedspread that was me, curled into a ball.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, the stillness in the room magnifying the concern in his voice.

"Yeah," I shook of fmy blankets. "Sorry for being dramatic."

"She called you a terrible name," Cody rubbed my back. "You should be upset."

"But still," I climbed into his arms, which he opened for me.

"Just so you know," he whispered into my hair. "You are absolutely, one hundred percent, not a slut."  
>"Thank you," I felt myself smile.<p>

"You are the sweetest, most beautiful girl on the entire planet," he continued, his lips soft as they found the sensitive part on my neck. "You are so, so, so special to me and I'm never going to leave you no matter what anyone thinks. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, the easiest promise I ever had to make.

"Now what do you say," Cody stretched out and brought me even closer to him. "We finish our date over here?"

**Note: I've done a few where the girl runs home crying, but I hope you don't mind! I'm running out of ideas! Oneshot 100 soon, though. Whose pumped? Because I am. All these oneshots sound a little alike so the 100th will be refreshing! For those of you who care about my personal life, whether to stalk me or if you're one of my friends on the website, school is pretty hard cuz I'm in all honors and it sucks. Also before I get to start on my cosmetology license I have to do a few months of training in every other shop, so guess who gets to put on goggles and play with a blow torch in plumbing and heating? Haha it's kinda fun I guess. Today I did Health Careers and shadowed at a hospital so that was pretty cool…What are you all up to? Review, 143!**


	99. Same Old Thing

**General Character**

"I love you baby," my boyfriend Austin pecked me on the cheek before grabbing his coat off the chair from where we were having fro-yo in the Pinkberry at the mall.

"Love you too," I tipped my face, pulling away from him. He gave me his signature pearly smile and then walked out of the restaurant, setting off for home. I sat with my melting ice cream, playing with it with my spoon and staring off into space. He was really, really sweet but he had one flaw. I honestly wasn't attracted to him. I looked at him the same way I looked at my friends, like a cool person to talk to. But when he tried to kiss me, I pulled away. I couldn't break up with him, because he hadn't done anything wrong. Besides, my family liked him a lot. His family liked me. He was cute, smart, funny, and never was late for picking me up or forgot and special birthdays or anniversaries or anything. We'd been dating six months.

In all aspects, he was undeniably a perfect boyfriend. There were just no sparks. When he touched me it felt the same way it did when my best friend grabbed my arm. Which was a shame, since he was so perfect.

I thought as I sighed and stared out the window. I wasn't happy, and neither was the weather mercifully. There was nothing more beautiful than rain when you were sad or upset. There was just something missing.

I got up and dumped my trash out, then sighed. Life sucked.

I walked out the door, intent on leaving the mall to go home. As I made my way along the crisp, clean tiled floor watching the rain dribble down the glass atrium above me I was thinking about Austin.

I got to the front revolving door, and looked out. Rain was splashing down hard now. I glanced down at my lace top, wishing I hadn't left my hoodie in Austin's car. If I walked out to my ride now, my shirt would turn see through. Not a good idea.

But did I have any other choices? I wondered as I turned to go back through the mall doors and realized they were being locked as the mall was closing. I glanced back outside doubtfully, then towards the only thing that was left open: The movie theater.

I shrugged and walked inside the tiny theater. There were only two actual screening rooms, a concession stand, and a dark dank lobby. A good as place as any to kill time in a lonely mood. As I pushed the door open, I realized I wasn't the only one with no place to go. A boy with a guitar was sitting with his back against the only bench.

"-so tired of the same old things, Imma need something new in my life. So tired of the same old games, yeah it's time I start feeling right-"

He stopped when he saw me, and looked up.

"Oh sorry," he moved his guitar case off the only seat next to him.

"It's all good," I said, not even bothering to fake smile. I sat down too, and he took a sidelong glance at me. His music had been so relatable to my situation, I just had to ask.

"What was that you were just playing?"  
>"Um, it's just a song I wrote a little while back about my girlfriend-well, ex girlfriend now."<p>

"You wrote that?"

He nodded, a little hesitantly, and met my eyes. My first thought was how beautiful his were, crystal clear and bluish grey. Much better than Austin's greenish brown ones, a little voice in my head piped up. I hushed it quickly.

"It's amazing," I said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," he smiled too. "I'm Cody."  
>"I' _."<br>"Nice to meet you."

"Same," I said, and I shook his hand when he extended it to me. Cool. Nobody my age shook hands…I liked this kid.

When he smiled at me again, I felt my heart flip over inside of me and despite how good it felt to know that my heart was still capable of feeling attraction, it sucked. Because my heart should flip when my boyfriend talked to me, not this stranger.

"So are you in her because it's too wet to be out there?" he gestured, and I nodded. I loved listening to his voice. He had an accent, which was super hot.

"Yeah…I love your accent. Where are you from?"

"Uh, Queensland Australia actually. It's never rainy there."  
>I grinned at the fact that he could even make weather sound hot.<p>

"That's pretty cool."

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I live a few miles that way," I pointed in the direction of my house and Cody nodded looking interested.

"I live in the hills over there," he pointed towards the Hollywood Hills and I smiled.

"So we only live a few minutes away!"  
>"We should hang out," he said with another one of those beautiful smiles. I liked how sincere he was, and I would definitely like to get to know him better. He gave off a good aura, sort of like a reminder that the sun would come up tomorrow or that life was definitely worth living for. Okay, I liked him a lot.<p>

"I'd like that a lot," I said with a coy smile.

"Great, I love it when pretty girls want to hang out," he said with a laugh. "By the way, you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Aw, thanks," I said with another sunny smile as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and glanced at the screen, seeing it was Austin.

"So could I get your number?" he asked, looking a little shy as I read Austin's text.

**From Austin: Hey sweetie u left ur sweatshirt in my car and I don't want you 2 go home without it cuz u will get sick. Im on my way back 2 the mall and I'll bring it 2 u, so don't worry. I love u beautiful! **

I stared wordlessly at the screen, noticing how I didn't feel a thing when Austin called me beautiful, but when Cody called me gorgeous it was like a hundred dollar bill of a compliment in a world of pennies.

He was too sweet though. Honestly, what kind of boyfriend drove all the way back to the mall to give her girlfriend a sweatshirt? Not the kind of boyfriend that deserved to be broken up with, I decided.

"Babe?" Cody looked a little concerned.

"Hmm?"  
>He chuckled a little, tangling a hand in his silky golden locks.<p>

"Your number?"

I looked from Cody to the phone in my hand, Austin's text still opened up on my screen.

"I'm really sorry, Cody…I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he looked a little crestfallen. But then he gave me another smile. "Thanks for letting me know. I can't tell you how many girls haven't."

"Sure," I smiled breezily, and glanced out the window. The rain was letting up now. I got up from the bench, and Cody gave me another beautiful smile.

"I'll see you around, Cody."

"Cool," he said. "Great meeting you!"

"Same," I said as I walked out of the theater and to the revolving doors. I almost ran into Austin, who had my sweatshirt in his hands.

"Hey," he looked windblown and wet. "I was looking for you, _ _ _ _. Here you go."

He helped me slip my arms through the sleeves in my sweatshirt.

"Thanks, Austin," I smiled as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"So anything new at the mall?" he asked as we walked out into the parking lot, like we had countless times before.

So tired of the same old things, Imma need something new in my life, I thought as I glanced up at Austin.

"Nope," I lied. "Nothing new, Aus."

But inside, I sighed again.

Maybe one day he'd figure it out…

**Note: ONESHOT 1oo NEXT! Depending on how many reviews I get depends on when I post it. So if I get like two, then you'll have to wait a looong time. But if I get all the readers who don't usually review to review also, it could be up as soon as tomorrow! I also have an announcement, so that's exciting too! This oneshot was actually a cool idea I got from one of my friends. I texted him and I was like "I need ideas for Cody Oneshots!" And I expected him to be like "yeah, okay Gabi, talk to someone else." But instead he actually thought and gave me this idea! So thanks a lot to him! I'd thank him by name, but you know. If he ever saw it he'd probably kill me. What are you all up to? School's all started? Haha I'm so weird I like to keep up! Review, 143! **

**SydneyCrush: I'd tell ya, but it has my town and state name in it! Haha sorry! **


	100. Cody Oneshot 100!

**Cody Oneshot One Hundred!**

It all started back when we were kids. Just thirteen years old, barely old enough to think for ourselves. And yet we got the once-in-a-life-time experience to not only find ourselves, but to do so while finding someone else at the same time.

We met one day in New York City when it was pouring rain. We hailed the same cab from two different sides of the busy street, and then dashed across the road at the same time too. I pulled the cab door open and sat down just in time to realize that somebody else had done the exact same thing. I turned to face him.

"Oh sorry," I said with a little laugh. Only visiting New York, I wasn't totally one hundred percent comfortable with taxis yet. "I thought this one would be free."

"I don't mind," he said with a smile. "Sharing's cool with me!"

"Great," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I' _."

"Cody," he said a little confusedly. "You're not from New York City are you?"

"That obvious?" I asked, giggling. "What gave it away?"

"You're much too polite," he laughed. "I'm not either. I'm from the Gold Coast."

"Australia," I said, taking in his blonde hair and tan. He nodded.

"I live in Los Angeles now," he offered. "I moved because I got signed to Atlantic Records."

"You sing?"

"Yes," he said, smiling at me again. I realized suddenly how dumb that sounded. Obviously if he was signed to Atlantic Records he was a singer. How dumb was I?

"Oh my god," I blurted out. "Wow that sounded really dumb."

"No it didn't," he lied but he was smiling still.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay," he admitted. "I guess it wasn't the smartest thing you could've said."

We both laughed.

"It was cute though," he tried and I bit my bottom lip happily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! Where am I talkin' ya?" the cab driver interrupted, glancing at us in his mirror. I blushed realizing he had just witnessed all of that.

"Oh sorry," Cody said quickly. He was clearly uncomfortable too.

"Sorry doesn't put money in my pocket," he grunted, a clear showcase of New York manners. "Where am I talking ya?"

Cody glanced at me.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks. I'm staying at The Corbin on Fifth Avenue."

"No way," Cody looked pleasantly surprised. "Same here! What room?"

"Sixty-four on floor nine."

"I'm three rooms away," Cody said, his eyes bright. "That's amazing, we got into the same cab to go to the same spot!"

"Yes, it's like fate," the cab driver scratched his bald head. "I still expect cab fare from two. Stupid kids."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "And since _you're _working for _us_, I expect less of an attitude, kay? So shut your mouth and drive before we get out and find another cab driver to take our money."

Cody's jaw fell and he looked at me, a little stunned. I felt my cheeks flush.

"You could've fooled me, actually," he said, chuckling. "I would have thought you were from New York talking like that."

"I don't like being talked to disrespectfully just because I'm young," I said. Cody started to laugh again, and I looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Is that wrong?"

"No, no it's great," he said between laughs. "I just didn't expect that from you. You seem so sweet and cute and then to hear that from your m-mouth-"

He was overcome by laughter, and I crossed my arms.

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I let people walk all over me."

He stopped laughing, and then nodded.

"I get it," his eyes were locked on my face, a grin still curling on his lips. "You know, I think I like you."

"Good," I said. "I like you too."

"Well, then I guess that makes us friends, huh?"

We exchanged numbers that night, after hanging out in his hotel room until two in the morning. We listened to music and talked and laughed, and we got close. But I left New York the next day, and even though we promised to keep in touch, eventually we lost contact.

oOo

A year passed before I got another text for him. I'd seen him getting bigger; he was on Ellen, released an EP, I'd seen Cody Simps*n merchandise in a couple stores and it always made me smile to think of him. But that was all he was, a memory. And I guess that was sort of sad.

However, everything changed one night with just a text:

**From Cody: He _**

** From Me: Hi Cody! Haven't heard from you in 4ever**

** From Cody: New phone, contacts took awhile to be transferred. How have u been?**

** From Me: Not bad. I miss u though!**

** From Cody: Same :) Yell at any cab drivers lately?**

** From Me: Hahaha, not really I guess u bring out the worst in me lol **

** From Cody: Ha so you've been a good girl?**

** From Me: Yes ;)**

** From Cody: That's boring. You need excitement. **

** From Me: Maybe I do…**

** From Cody: Well then I've got good news for u. Imma be in your city this wknd, u feel like hanging out?**

** From Me: omg, yes!**

And so that was how I ended up at a Cody Simps*n concert , watching him perform.

"Send you a picture, let ya know I miss ya, girl send me a kiss! I can't wait to see ya, every minute, every second, every hour of the day iyiyi, every hour of the day iyiyi," Cody sang. He looked amazing in a pair of dark skinnies with a white v neck and leather jacket. His hair had grown longer since I last saw him, and he was definitely taller. His eyes were scanning the crowd, searching for something. We were both fourteen now.

I didn't realize what it was until Cody's eyes landed on me and he smiled. He had been looking for me.

He finished the song, and his eyes didn't leave me the entire time. I watched him too, and I couldn't stop smiling. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until now. His eyes locked onto mine as he spoke.

"Thank you all for being here tonight," he said into the mic in his deep accent. "It means a lot."

He was talking to me, and choosing his words very carefully.

"And I'm hoping to see all of you again, very soon. A year is too long."

Cody winked at me.

The crowd mumbled in general confusion at his choice of words, and he quickly cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So I'd like to bring a girl up onto the stage," he said.

The crowd roared, girls hands flying into the air, trying hard to get him to notice them. I shrank back a little, but no such luck. Cody pointed directly at me.

"How about you there in the blue?"

The crowd parted and I laughed as Cody too tried to remain serious. I walked through the little path and onto the stage. Cody lowered his hand to pull me up as Not Just You started to play.

He held my hand like he did with every other girl he'd ever sang to, and led me to a chair that was set to the middle of the stage.

"Darling," he started to sing. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he really was fighting laughter now. This would have been awkward, but luckily we both knew how to laugh at ourselves.

"Why'd you pick me?" I mumbled as he stood me up and spun me once. Then he sat me down again, still singing until the chorus came and the track picked it up.

"Because I needed some way to tell you to meet me on the stage after the concert once everybody's gone," he whispered, pretending to fix his mic so it didn't pick up his voice.

"Will security let me?"

"They will if you have Cody Simps*n's special necklace that he can't perform without," Cody grinned, and I felt him press something cool and metallic into my hand. I curled my fist around it, feeling the string and the simple metal square indent into my palm.

He finished the song and I walked off the stage, dodging the random girls who reached out towards me, trying to touch the girl Cody had sang to. I sat through the rest of the concert, watching Cody do what he did best; make people smile. When he did his dougie during All Day, and the girls went wild, I felt a little jump in my heart and I quickly put the thought out of my mind. I didn't like Cody like that.

I mean sure, at first when we met I thought he was immaculately cute, but then I got to know him. We were much better as friends, I could tell already. Even though we flirted at first that had faded to make room for something deeper. Friendship.

After the concert I stayed behind. If any of the security guards thought it was odd that a girl was standing by herself in front of the stage, they didn't say anything. I'd realized long ago that sometimes when people thought you knew what you were doing, they'd also think you knew what you were doing. And that applied to looking official, standing in front of Cody's stage.

And then I saw him. He came out from one of the side doors in a fresh t shirt and sweat pants, but I barely had time to take him in since a second later I was in his arms.

"I missed you," he said, holding me tight and speaking into my hair. "So what's been going on? How is everything?"

"Great," I said, and Cody put his hands flat on the stage and propelled himself up to sit on it. He patted the spot next to him and I did the same. We sat there, kicking our feet back and forth in the empty air below us watching the janitors and everyone else who worked at the stadium clean everything up. "And you?"

"Pretty good."

"I've seen a couple things here and there with your name on it," I said holding back a laugh. Cody glanced at me, trying to tell if I was making fun of him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a little amusement in his eyes, knowing that there was a joke but not sure what it was yet.

"Oh yeah. Some pretty bracelets, a couple all pink calendars, sparkly pencil cases, you know… Manly stuff," I fought to keep my face straight, but then I started to laugh. Cody nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," he chuckled.

"No, I think it's great. Seriously. So when are the skirts and perfume coming out?"

"Okay, that's it, you better start running girl," Cody leapt off the stage and so did I. The few remaining janitors leapt out of the way as Cody chased me through the aisles. When he finally caught up with me, he tackled me to the ground gently, laughing the whole time.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah," I laughed, out of breath. "But you can't do anything to me or else your necklace gets it."

I held up the chain I had been holding since the concert and it glinted in the light.

"Not my necklace!" Cody smirked, getting up off of me. I sat up too and handed it back to him. He took it in his hands.

"You know there's a story behind this?"

"Yeah? Tell me."

Cody reached up and tangled his hand in his hair, pulling his front layers back like he always did. His face wasn't laughing, and neither was mine. I loved how we could go from silly to serious in just seconds, and still be on the same page.

"So I found it in this little surf shop back in Australia, and I bought it for my girlfriend."

I nodded, and he took a deep breath. He found my eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down. "I've never told anyone this story before, it's kind of hard."

"You don't need to tell me," I reached out and took his hand. He smiled lightly, just a tiny little ghost of a smile and squeezed my hand back. It was totally different when he took my hand on stage in some special way.

"I want to."

"Okay."

He took another breath, really trying hard. His thumb traced absent-minded little circles on the back of my hand.

"And that night I asked her to meet me on the beach so I could give it to her. She said yes, and then when I got there I saw that she was with another guy. I watched her kiss him, and I had the necklace right in my hands. She turned around and saw me, and-and she just laughed."

Cody's voice broke, and I felt my heartstrings ache for him.

"I'm so sorry," I said, finding my way into his arms. I needed to give him a hug, to touch him, to show him he wasn't alone. That girl was gone, and even though we were just friends, I was here for him.

"It doesn't matter," his breath was uneven, and I didn't look at him because I knew if I did I would see tears.

"It does," I sucked it up and turned to face him, linking my arms around his neck. "But it's over now, and you don't need her anymore. She didn't deserve you."

"Thank you," Cody reached up to wipe his streaming eyes. "I'm sorry for getting like this, I just-I just have never said that out loud. I've never thought of it since either."

"Well it's good you did tonight," I smiled up at him. "Because now you can move on."

He swallowed and nodded, looking back down at our hands and the necklace.

"Um, _ _ _ _?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I give you this?"

He held up the necklace and I bit my bottom lip.

"Cody, are you sure? I mean, you said you can't perform without it. Are you sure you want to-?"

"Yes," he interrupted, and his eyes started to light again, a relief to me because they seemed to go dark when he had been crying. "I bought it to give to a special girl, and I've always planned to do so."

"You think I'm special?"

"Very," he said, and he reached forward, since I was still kind of on his lap, to put the chain around me. I held my hair up for him.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice, and he nodded once again. His face was very close to mine, so close I could've counted his freckles if I wanted to.

"You're welcome."

oOo

It was only a month later when I had great news for him, news that would change both of our lives forever. We texted at least every other day, and on the off-chance he was free for a while he would call me and we'd talk for hours. We were still only friends, but whenever he called I held his necklace tight in my hand and I felt my heart beat faster.

I guess I was developing a little crush on him, but come to think of it who wouldn't? He was cute, really cute. He could sing and he was sweet, and always there to talk when I needed to. It sucked that I barely got to see him.

But, the same news that I had to tell him would change all of that. I stood in my room, which was looking far emptier than usual, and staring out the window with my cell-phone pressed into my ear ringing.

"He _!" his voice, which was getting deeper sounded happy that I'd called.

"Hi Codes," I said, trying not to smile too widely. "Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you. What's up?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"Uh-oh."

"No, it's good," I said quickly. "At least I think you'll think it's good. Maybe I'm really off and you'll think I'm crazy or whatever for even thinking that you'd want to hear it and then this whole conversation will turn awkward, and I'll be like-"

"Hey," he laughed into the phone, and I gripped the pendant around my neck tighter. His laugh made my heart spin. "Just tell me already, crazy!"

"Okay," I felt myself grinning. "Cody, I'm moving to Los Angeles."

oOo

So it was settled. I moved to LA, because by some extraordinary streak of luck my father's job had transferred to the West Coast. I was nearly half an hour from Cody's house in the Hollywood Hills, but that was okay. Physically and emotionally, we were closer than ever before. I went to every concert, accompanied him on red carpets, spent weekends at his house, traveled with him, and we became the best of best friends.

We told each other literally everything. And then one day came where I realized that not only did I have a little crush on him, but I loved him. He loved me too, not as a girl, but as a friend. Which sucked, but I could work with it. So one night I asked him to meet me on the beach.

"Hey angel," he appeared out of the darkness right next to me. I was sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me, the waves washing over my feet. He had taken to calling me angel sometimes, as a nickname. I wasn't sure why, but that was okay. Sometimes things were more beautiful with a little mystery.

"Hi Cody."

He sat down in the sand beside me. Tonight's mood was a somber one, there was no laughing or teasing or joking. Even the waves that crashed onto the beach seemed serious and thoughtful.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Am I in trouble?"

"No," I looked up at him, taking in how beautiful his features looked in the moonlight. "I just have a question…Cody, have you ever liked a friend as more than a friend?"

He stared down at me for a moment, before frowning.

"You heard."

"Huh?"

He buried his face in his hands.

"I was going to tell yo _, honest I was! But I wasn't sure how to because I didn't know how you'd react and-"

"Wait, Cody, what?" I asked, confused.

He peeked out at me from his hands.

"You heard I'm dating Kylie Jenn*r."

I froze, feeling my heart plummet. Suddenly those peaceful waves sounded like a roar, my hands were clammy, and the pleasant night breeze was ice cold.

Cody was looking at me expectantly, so I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. I knew you and Kylie were dating. Why didn't you, um, tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Cody looked down again, and I was thankful for it. Even though it was dark, I knew if he looked hard enough he would be able to see the confusion on my face, the hurt and the tears in my eyes. He sighed. "I just didn't want you to think that she took your place in my heart. Because you're still my very best friend in the whole world, and nobody will ever be able to replace that. Do you forgive me?"

I nodded, because if I said anything I knew my voice would break and my words would tumble over each other and I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Good," he pulled me close and hugged me, but this hug was different. Because now there was an even bigger secret than keeping a relationship from a best friend. Now there was the fact that I was in love with him, really, truly in love with him. And he honestly had no idea.

"I'm so glad you're so cool about this," Cody pulled away. "I was worried you'd freak out. But as always, you handled it perfectly. That's why you're my best friend."

I nodded and forced a smile so convincing I could've won an Oscar for it. Literally it was the hardest thing I'd done in my life, worse than running fifty miles in the hottest sun uphill in sand. In fact, if I had to choose right now, I'd pick the latter.

Because that's what we were. Just friends.

oOo

Six months passed. We were both fifteen now, so was Kylie. She'd become a big part of his life, and even though he promised she'd never overshadow me she did. He brought her as his guest to concerts, only inviting me when there was an extra ticket. He took her out on the red carpet, invited her over when he was free instead of me, and it was her he called to say goodnight to. She was his world.

Eventually, I stopped going to the concerts. And soon after that he stopped calling to ask why. We didn't talk anymore.

One night I looked into the mirror at myself. I wasn't the same little girl I was when I first met Cody. Despite all the physical changes, wider hips and boobs, a prettier face, longer hair, I was very, very different. Because I'd gone through the change a lot of people went through when you had to leave someone you loved. My heart had broken and it tried to mend itself, to no such use.

I was sitting alone in my bedroom one night, turning the TV on to only turn it off a second later. I paced the floor, listening to the buzz of the AC, humming to myself just to hear a sound. I missed Cody.

I looked back into the mirror, wondering if I'd made the wrong choice. What would have happened that night if I had told him? What if I said, "Cody, I love you. Forget about Kylie, please."

He would have at least considered it, I'm sure of it. But now that he and Kylie had been dating almost a year, he could hardly leave her. He'd made his choice, and unfortunately it wasn't me.

So I grabbed a pair of heels and slipped on a dress. I did my makeup and teased my hair up, putting to use my looks. I grabbed my phone and some money, and did what any girl in my situation would do. Go out, find a guy, and bring him home.

And that's exactly what I did. His name was Kalon, he was a little older than me with longish dirty blonde hair and bronze eyes. His skin was tight and tan, and his smile captivating.

We dated a long time, but it was only because I was so lonely. Every time he touched me, every kiss we shared, every time he pushed me to go further, I pictured Cody there instead. And it was all okay because of that.

I gave him what he wanted, and he held my hand when I was scared. I didn't realize how unhealthy it was at the time, simply because when Kalon was kissing me all over I sort of forgot about Cody, and then later that night when he was gone and I was sobbing on the bathroom floor, disgusted with what I had done, I was simply too sad to remember.

One day, though, Kalon called. He said he had found someone else, and I said okay. We hung up, I deleted his contact, and that was that. No tears, no heartbreak, because I'd never actually loved him. I was still in love with my best friend, who I hadn't heard from in almost two years.

We were sixteen. He had a car, a career, a hot girlfriend. I had a broken heart, a whole future of love I'd given to a boy who'd left me in a single night, and as if things could've gotten any worse a missed period.

I bit my bottom lip, staring down at the pregnancy test in my hands. I couldn't have Kalon's baby, but so far my life was just one low followed by another. The happiest of my life had been when I was thirteen, from the time I met Cody to that night at the beach. It was all a memory now, happy days that I'd never be able to repeat. The best time in my life was over.

If there was a more depressing, hopeless thought in the world I didn't know it. My entire life literally was over, no drama intended. Everything was hopeless, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered…

I watched as the little stick in my hands turned blue, with a minus sign. A coarse of relief flowed through my before I even realizes what it meant. I wasn't pregnant.

I closed my eyes, sitting down hard on the toilet seat feeling my heart beat even faster. I opened them once more, looking at the negative sign printed clearly on the stick before I threw it hard in the trashcan.

"Never again," I whispered out loud.

oOo

A knock came at my door one night. Another month had passed since I'd escaped just barely from the biggest mistake of my life. I'd lost track of Cody and barely thought about him anymore. Only every now and then, and I'd smile because of all the good memories. Not the bad ones.

Kalon was a memory too, but one I tried not to think to hard about. Because with his face I saw a million regrets and mistakes. But that was all over now, I wasn't the same little girl I was when I'd had sex with Kalon.

The knock came again.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, in my pajama shorts and tank top. I opened the door groggily.

"Hello?"  
>"_ _ _ _?"<p>

I opened my eyes wider, barely believing what I was seeing. Cody, standing there on my doorstep at nearly three in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, fairly certain this was all just a dream.

"Yeah."

"Remember me?"

I stared at him a few moments before speaking. He was actually here, actually on my doorstep, and actually talking to me. As for what I did next, I guess I couldn't really explain it. Up until now if somebody asked me if I was angry or bitter about losing Cody, I would've said no. Just regretful. And I'd take him back in a second.

But something about the way he was standing there, his hands in his pockets, towering over me with a little smile on his face just made my blood boil.

"Unfortunately."

And then I slammed the door in his face.

"Wait, what?" I heard him call. "I-it's me, Cody. Your best friend?"

"Go away," I pressed myself against the door, feeling the tears I'd never let myself shed for him on my lashes.

"Why?"

I cracked the door open, my tears falling thick and fast now.

"I haven't seen you in almost three years," I said, feeling my head spin. It would have been nice to have a warning or something instead of just having him show up in the middle of the night.

"I know, it's been too long. I missed you a lot."

That was too much. I gave into my weak knees, falling to the ground and curling up into a ball. Cody looked alarmed as he stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he shook my shoulders as I slammed my eyes shut, tears still streaming down my face which was twisted up in pure agony. "Are you alright? Angel, what's wrong?"

My eyes snapped open.

"Please don't call me that."

Too many memories. Too much pain.

"Listen," Cody's voice was low as he pulled me up into a sitting position, finding me in his arms just like we had sat years ago when he had been the one crying. "I can't explain why I let you slip away from me, but honestly it was the biggest mistake of my life. There hasn't been a single day that I haven't wondered about you, that I haven't picked up my phone and debated calling you."

"So why didn't you?" I glared at him.

"I knew it wouldn't sit well with Kylie, and I had no idea if you'd even want to hear from me ever again or if I screwed up that night on the beach…"

His eyes were bright now, intense even. This is what he had been waiting years to ask, I could tell. Even though I hadn't seen him in awhile, he was still exactly the same.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, wiping away my tears.

"I mean…Your face when I told you I was with Kylie. You didn't know, did you?"

I shook my head, deciding honesty really would be the best policy here.

"And…?" Cody said slowly, but I wasn't going to help him out here. I knew what he was trying to ask, but he'd have to say the words.

"And," he continued. "You asked me if I liked any of my friends as more than a friend."

"I did," I agreed, feeling my heart pace return to normal. I was over the initial shock that Cody was here.

"Did you like me?"  
>"No," I shook my head. "I loved you."<p>

He was silent, and then he pulled me back into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he breathed. "I would've left her in a second if I knew I could've had you. This is perfect! I know it's a little late, but, will you go out with me?"

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"What? No! I haven't seen you in years! You have a girlfriend, how do you know I don't have one too?"

" A girlfriend?" he looked puzzled. "I didn't know you were that way. Man a lot changes in two years…"  
>I fought hard not to smile, but as usual I gave in. Seeing this made Cody laugh, and soon I was laughing too, despite myself. It was so, so utterly crazy but I was still irrevocably in love with him.<p>

"_ _ _ _?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

oOo

So then came the happiest days of my life, quite a contrast to what I thought was going to happen. At nearly eighteen, we were Hollywood's hottest couple. Everything was perfect. We went to the beach every day we could, we went to every premier together. Kylie was a mere memory, so was Kalon. Until one night.

We were on the beach, again. It was deserted with nothing but the stars overhead and the surf crashing against the shore. Cody and I were kissing, which we'd been doing a lot of lately.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, rolling me over on top of him. I pressed my lips further into his, loving the feeling of him all around me, loving the sand I could feel trailing over my bare feet, loving the taste of his mouth in mine, loving the stars in the sky above us, loving the light breeze and the rush of the ocean.

Loving life.

His hands traveled along my body, our lips breaking over each other's over and over again. That's when I felt his hands slowly slip underneath my shirt and to the clip on the back of my bra, which he unbuckled.

"Can I?"  
>He pulled away, and I nodded. He slipped my shirt over my head, and then pulled his off too. We lay there kissing some more when I felt him unbuckle my jeans. That's when I paused and rolled off of him.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Did I-?"

"No, of course not," I shook my head, but I redid my bra and pulled my shirt back on. This had reminded me of something far too familiar, something that had happened over two years ago but was still as fresh in my mind as yesterday. I saw the pregnancy test again, I felt my heart beating fast as I sat on the hard toilet seat wondering what my life was turning into.

"We're seventeen," he reminded me in a low voice. "We've known each other since we were thirteen, we've been dating and in love for a while now. But if it's still too soon, I get it. It can be hard to give yourself up for the first time, I-"

"Cody, I'm not a virgin," I blurted out the biggest secret I'd kept from him so far, bigger even than loving him like I had when we were fourteen. I didn't want to tell him what I'd done because I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes, the fact that he might think I was a slut.

"Wh-what?" he didn't look angry or judgmental, just confused and a little worried.

I took a deep breath and told him the story of Kalon, and he nodded. When I said how Kalon left me and I told him how I'd thought I was pregnant, his eyes cleared with understanding.

"I am not going to leave you," he found me in his arms again. "But if you want to wait until we're married, I don't blame you."

"I was just so stupid," I leaned my forehead on his chest. "I could've gotten pregnant, Cody, what if I had? What if my life ended on that night?"

"Well it didn't," his lips traveled from my forehead down to my cheek, nibbling on my jawbone and neck. "And one day I know you'll look at this in a different way, and I'll be ready for it when that time comes. Just say the word, and it's done."

"Thank you," I found his lips with mine, so glad he was in my life.

oOo

"Cody, this is so cool!" I leaned over the side of the giant basket we were in, overlooking the planes of California. We were in a hot air balloon.

Cody was all grown up now, at twenty years old. His hair was scruffy and surfer like, his frame tall and broad, not wiry like he had been. His eyes hadn't changed though, and still sparkled like the first day I had met him in that cab.

As for me, I'd reached full growth too. My body was curvy, my hair long and silky and my face as beautiful as it would ever get. We looked great together, but that didn't matter. Because I loved him for the person he was inside.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" he asked in his deep voice. He had lost most of his accent, sadly, but there were still traces of it left.

"So beautiful," I looked over the edge again, marveling at the grassy plains stretching out below us.

"Look at that," Cody pointed in the opposite direction, towards the mountains and I shielded my eyes from the sun turning the way he pointed.

"What?"

He was silent as I searched the mountains, wondering what I was supposed to be looking for. I turned back around to face him.

"What am I supposed to be lo-Oh. My. God. Cody!"

He was kneeling down, a box in his hands and a smile glowing on his face.

"_ _ _ _, will you marry me?"

I didn't even need to think about it.

"Yes, yes oh my god yes!"

"Really?" he took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger, which was huge and sparkly. "Do you like the ring?"

He straightened up and I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt then pressed my lips against his.

"I love it! Oh my god, Cody, I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled against my lips, pushing my hair out of my eyes. We kissed in the setting sun, miles above the rest of the world, physically and emotionally.

0Oo

I took a deep breath as the organ started to play.

_Dun dun dun duh_

_ Dun dun dun duh_

I started to walk, catching a list minute reflection of myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back in an elegant twist, the veil was set right in place and my dress was floor length and sparkled with sewn in diamonds that matched the ring on my finger. The only thing out of place was the chain around my neck, which was silver with a square.

As I approached my groom, Cody's face lit up in a smile.

"You're still wearing that?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"I haven't taken it off since the day you gave it to me seven years ago."

The wedding passed in a blur. We said "I do", but the thing that stood out the most was the kissing. Because it was my first kiss, not with Cody, but with my husband. And then we ran down the aisle, laughing as we got into the taxi which would take us to our plane for our Honeymoon on the Gold Coast, his hometown which I would be seeing for the first time.

So we caught the flight, fighting to keep our hands to ourselves. Now that we were married, everything was okay. It was sort of hard to have a full out kissing session on the plane, but we found little ways: his arms around my waist as I reached up to the luggage rack, our hands interlocked, my head on his shoulder watching out the window as we took off.

This continued until we got to our hotel, unpacked, and were sitting cross-legged on the huge fluffy bed.

"So," Cody said, raking a hand through his longish hair and watching me carefully. He reached up and ran his thumb along the barely visible line of stubble across his jaw.

"So," I repeated, feeling myself smile. Cody's hands traveled from his face to mine, where he caressed my cheek.

He bit his bottom lip, smiling too.

"We're married now…Are you ready?"

"Hmm," I teased him. "I'm not sure…Maybe we should wait a year or two."

Cody watched my face a second before realizing I was joking, and then tackled me back onto the mattress. We were both laughing, and my cheeks were flushed as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine. I still felt the same sparks I did when we were sixteen.

"Don't make me wait any longer," he begged, and I smiled. "I've wanted this for so, so long. It's been like physical pain, seriously, I need you. Like, now."

"I dunno," I hummed, and his lips pounced against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip gently, before leaning further down and laying kisses all down my chest. His hands were on my legs, and his touch made my heart fly.

"Please," he mumbled against my skin, which was getting hotter by the second. I closed my eyes, saying the easiest word that I had ever needed to say.

"Okay."

Cody got off of me, grinning.

"I've got protection in that bag," he nodded towards one of our carry-ons, and reached out for it.

"No," I caught his hand in midair. "That's okay."

He looked confused.

"But you realize without it, you could get-?"

"Pregnant?" I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Yes, I'm ready. Are you?"

He took a second to think, but then nodded.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I am."

oOo

"Baby, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"  
>I raised my eyebrows at Cody as I slowly made my way down the stairs. He was standing, looking very impatient at the foot of the stairs.<p>

"Um, have you seen me? There is no hurrying."

Cody watched a little bemused as I finished the stairs and slowly started making my way towards him. At six months pregnant, I was as big as most women got in their third trimester. This baby was going to be a big one.

Cody was looking so impatient because today we were going for the most important ultrasound, the one where we'd find out if our baby was a boy or a girl.

"I am so excited," Cody held the door open for me as I hobbled out to the car. Being pregnant had been fairly easy so far, since Cody was the doting type. He was always gentle, a little protective but not overly so, and he'd run out to Dairy Queen in the middle of the night for every craving.

"Yeah, me too," I said a little breathlessly as I climbed into the limo. We'd started taking it instead of all the sports cars because it was more roomy and comfortable, not to show off.

Not that we needed to. We could barely walk out of the house without being blinded by camera flashes and paparazzi. I was contemplating this as we passed six or seven men with huge cameras at the end of our driveway. I barely noticed Cody running his hands along my protruding belly.

"She kicked!" he looked up at me with amazed eyes as I felt a tiny butterfly in my stomach. I laughed.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Because I can just tell," Cody said confidently, leaning down and giving my stomach a little kiss. The baby kicked again.

"She knows her daddy," I glowed and this made Cody smile even more as he looked up at me.

"You are so beautiful," he made his way up from my stomach to my lips and kissed me instead. His lips were soft and sweet in my mouth, and made my heart leap.

I loved him so much.

Once in the ultrasound lab, lying with my back flat against a chair and with the instruction to squeeze cold goop on my belly so they could see the picture, I felt my heart beating faster.

"You're sure you want to know she's a girl?" Cody asked, rubbing the shiny gel into my skin with gentle, massaging fingers. It felt amazing.

"Yes," I laughed at his confidence. Once the nurse came in, Cody sat by my side instead of at my stomach and took my hand. She led the dial over my pregnant belly and a blurry picture came on the screen.

"I told you she was a girl," Cody sounded triumphant, looking at the miracle that was on the screen. The nurse raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Uh, Cody?" I laughed a little in delight as I saw something on the ultrasound. Something that made sense why I was so big.

"Yeah babe?"

"You're right, but…"

"But what?" he frowned, and I looked to the nurse to tell him. She cleared her throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simpson? Congratulations on twins!"

oOo

"Just get away from me!"  
>"Why are you being like this?!"<br>"I want my own space, okay? Is that too much to ask?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Fine, you can have all the space you need," Cody stood up, his eyes narrow as he walked to our closet. I rested my hand on the bulge that was our twins, feeling tears in my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm out," Cody was filling a suitcase , not facing me. "I'll leave, you can have all the space I need."

I felt something explode, in what I thought was my heart but as I looked down I realized a slow puddle was forming underneath me.

"Cody-"

"No," he glared. "If you want to treat me badly, you can't just expect me to sit and take it. Because you know what?"

"Cody," I said again, my voice low as I clutched at my stomach.

"You can't just "Cody" me and expect it all to be better, _ _ _ _. If you think-"

"Cody," I said again, and my voice was desperate enough this time for Cody to look up and see my pale face.

"What's wrong?" his voice took on a different tone, concerned with underlying fear as he stood up abandoning his suitcase and taking my hand, forgetting he was mad. His concern for his pregnant wife overtook the anger that had been in his eyes.

"I think my water just broke."

oOo

We were twenty two now. We had twin babies, one with his hair and one with mine. A boy and a girl, who were sleeping peacefully in their cribs at only three months old. Their eyes were both stunning blue.

I reached out and stroked the blonde duck fluff off of my baby girl's head, then did the same with the little wisps on my boy.

"They're so real," Cody's voice was low as the afternoon sun lit the nursery. My baby weight had come off quickly, and I looked back to normal. Cody was the same too, except there was just something different between a regular man and a father. And I liked it.

I loved to watch him tuck them in, I loved to watch him cradle little Amberlee's head as he held her close, her soft pink blankets snuggling into his cheek. I loved to watch him kiss Kendall's head as the little boy kicked his feet in the air. I loved it when he'd help me nurse then, always so supportive, holding my hand or just watching with a little smile on his face at how amazing it was that we'd actually created life.

"They're ours," I looked up at him, my eyes glowing and sparkly with tears.

"I thought after you had them you wouldn't be as emotional," he teased in a soft voice so as not to wake the babies. He reached out and wiped a tear away as it dribbled down my cheek. I sniffed with a laugh, and fell into his arms.

"You were wrong."

We walked out of the nursery, Cody taking car to close the door just right so we could hear the babies if they woke up.

"So," he pushed me up against the wall outside our bedroom, the same grin on his lips that had been there years and years ago in that taxi.

"Yeah?" I felt the necklace that I'd still never taken off brush against my heart.

"Our babies are perfect," his lips nibbled at my earlobe and he nipped at my neck. I felt myself smile.

"Mhm."

"It only makes sense we make some more, right?"  
><strong>Note: Ahhh! That's it! Cody Oneshot 100! Eighteen pages, almost eight thousand words, and it took me two days to finish! Did you all like it? It was super special because I've never done grown up ones. Or ones that do such a long time, because you just saw "your" whole life with Cody! I'm so pumped to read the reviews on this one, I hope you guys loved it…<strong>

** So my announcements? Whose ready? Okay, here we go. I am going to be writing not one, not two, not three but FOUR new stories! Three of which are Cody! Two are sequels from Postcard To Paradise and Breaking The Rules. Another is Greyson Oneshots (yup you guys guessed it!). And the other is…well, a surprise! So you'll have to stick around to find out! Hahaaa.**

** Okay, so what about the non-Greyson fans and people who haven't read my full Cody stories? Well, then just keep reading Cody oneshots! But it'll be a little while before I update, so you will have time to read Breaking The Rules and Postcard From Paradise if you want to! I'd suggest it, because you know, I wrote them. Hahaha, so can you believe it's been a hundred oneshots and almost a year already? Review oneshot one hundred if ya love me! And if you don't well…then still review! Love you all and thanks for the support! 143! **


	101. Girls' Night

**General Character**

"Pink or blue?" Alli held up two bottles of sparkly nail polish for my inspection.

"Hmm…" I looked from each bottle in her hands, biting my bottom lip as though it would be my life affected by this choice not my manicure. "Which one do you think?"

"Well," Alli pulled her knees to her chest, and resting her chin on them. She flexed her toes, thinking just as carefully as I was. That's why we were best friends, we understood each other completely.

Well, that and because I was dating her brother and it would be a little awkward if we weren't friends. Still, we were super close even beside that.

"I think you should go with blue. Not only is it Cody's favorite color, but it matches your skin tone better and has more shimmer than the pink. Also it will last a bit longer."

"You're right," I said, and she uncapped it as she prepared to paint my nails. That was when a knock came at the door and Cody's head popped in.

"Oh hey," he said a little breathlessly. "_ _ _ _, I didn't know you were over."

He walked in followed by a boy with brown hair layered over his chocolate eyes.

"Hey girls," Greyson greeted us, plopping himself on one of Alli's beanbags after kissing her on the cheek. They had been dating for almost two months. Cody sat on the edge of Alli's bed, jostling the nail polish so it fell over and almost spilled.

"Cody!" Alli grabbed it just in time.

"Oops, sorry," Cody leaned over and kissed me hello.

"We just got back from shopping," Greyson gestured to himself and Cody.

"What'd you get?" Alli grabbed my hand and prepared to paint my thumbnail.

"Some sick records," Cody said, brushing it off. "So for dinner tonight I was thinking we could all go to Vinny's and then go for a walk on the beach."

"Mhm," Greyson nodded, fiddling with a figurine on Alli's bookcase. "Or if you wanted to catch a movie instead of the beach we wouldn't be home until a little later, but-"

"Wait," I interrupted, confusedly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The plan for tonight, of course," Cody laughed as though I was the most adorable thing on the face of the earth and reached over for a chunk of my hair, which he twisted in his fingers.

"Guys," Alli said slowly, glancing at me as though wondering if I saw how they were acting too.

"Or," Greyson's brow furrowed, sensing that maybe something was wrong. "You two can decide what we all do tonight."

We were all silent for few moments, before Alli spoke up.

"Greyson," she said at last, reaching over to take his hand. "You know I love you."

"And you know that I love you," I said to Cody, leaning over and pecking his cheek. "But we…"

"We're having…" Alli struggled, glancing at me again as we tried hard to figure out what to tell them.

"Tonight, we want to…"

"What are you trying to say?" Cody frowned, and Greyson sat up straight in his chair.

"We're having a girls' night," we both said at the same time.

"You know," Alli said in a rush. "Painting nails, braiding hair, baking cookies, staying up all night in our pajamas, watching chick flicks…"

"Oh, okay," Cody shrugged. "So like a sleepover pajama party thing."

"Right," I said, grinning at how understanding he was.

"Cool," Greyson nodded.

"We'll be right back, just let us go change into our pajamas," Cody stood up, and followed by Greyson, exited Alli's room. I watched bemusedly, and Alli's jaw fell.

"Are they serious?" she asked me in a low voice.

"I think so," I said, wincing. "What should we do?"

"Let them down easy, I suppose," she shrugged. "I don't care if Cody's hurt because he'll get over it but we can't be mean to Greyson."

"I care if Cody's hurt," I giggled. "He's my boyfriend."

"It still fascinates me how you like him," she teased, and a few minutes later the boys were back.

"So what's first?" Cody asked brightly.

"Hope it's cookies," Greyson added.

"Or a pillow fight and snuggling," Cody nudged Greyson, and Greyson nodded quickly.

"That's even better than cookies."

"Guys," I said, laying a hand over Cody's. "You know we love you, but tonight's just for us. We're not going to hang out with you two, okay?"

"Wait," Greyson said slowly.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Cody asked again.

"Go away," Alli said flatly, not looking at Greyson.

"Yeah," I agreed half-heartedly. "So we can have girl time."

Don't get me wrong, I loved my boyfriend. But we'd literally spent every second together for the past week straight, and I needed some space.

"We have to leave?" Greyson looked sad.

"No, come on," Cody begged. "Let us stay, we'll do all the girl things and…talk about glitter, and nail polish, and One Direction, and-"

"No," Alli said sternly. "We deal with you all day, every day. It's time for you two to just go hang out and for me an to have some boyfriend-free time."

"Aw, baby please?" Greyson gave Alli his puppy eyes, and I watched her go weak. Looks like I'd have to be the one to put my foot down this time.

"Well," Alli said slowly as Greyson reached out and held her hand.

"No," I cut her off. "Sorry, Greyson. But no."

"Pleeease?" Cody smiled winningly at me, but I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, absolutely not."

"What will it take to get you to say yes?"

"Nothing," I said.

"How about if I say that I won't kiss you for a week," he said. I shrugged.

"Okay."

"No, wait," he quickly retracted his statement and I chuckled.

"I thought so."

"How about I get you that Gucci bag you really want?"

I studied him for a few moments, and since I didn't refuse he tripped over himself to add to it.

"With the matching belt and shoes?"

"Sold," I giggled, letting him pull me close and peck my lips.

"Kay," Cody chuckled between kisses. He pulled away. "Let's get ready for girl time!"

I laughed, and sat back on the bed as I watched Alli pulling away from Greyson's lips. She grinned as she caught my eye, and I knew that we were once again on the same page.

Sure girls' night was ruined, but in return we'd gotten something so much more fun.

**Note: Hi everyone! Hope you liked this one even though it was short and pointless, I just wanted to get something published cuz I've been keeping you all waiting. If you want to submit a character for a new story I'm doing, go check out the new story I have called Trouble In Paradise OC Form! Also, Greyson Oneshots are up so give those a look too! Review, 143!**


	102. Vampire

**General Character**

"Cody, you are crazy," I laughed, swinging my boyfriend's hand as we walked through the green forest with lush plant life and dappled golden sunlight coming in from overhead. The path we were following was steady, but winding. However, my boyfriend's hand in mine was more security in directions than any compass or map ever would be.

"I'm not crazy because I love Harry Potter," he chuckled, his accent bouncing off tree trunks and reverberating in the moist air.

"Yeah, but it's crazy that you've seen every single movie four times and can quote it word for word," I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes with a smile on my face. God, I loved him so much.

He laughed and leaned down to brush his lips across mine as we continued to walk along the path.

"Well I guess it's better than you knowing about Twilight," I shrugged, and Cody seemed to flinch a little.

"Well, I do know a bit about Twilight…and vampires in general. I like to keep up on the folklore."

"Huh?" I asked, generally confused. My boyfriend had never before expressed an interest in vampires. Or Kristen Stewart.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, chewing on his bottom lip like he did when he was nervous.

"Baby, there's something I've been keeping from you…"

"What is it?"  
>"Why don't we go sit down over there?" Cody pointed to a huge dimpled gray rock in the shade and I nodded as I followed him. His arm wrapped around me and his hand rested on my waist. I could feel his usually warm fingers were cold, even through the layer of my shirt.<p>

"Okay," he said in a low voice. "This sounds pretty weird…but…"

"Just spit it out," I said, giving him a funny look. What was going on? Why did he look so afraid, and more importantly why was he breathing so heavily? His face was shockingly pale and he was shaking.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Um, I'm a…Vampire."

I started to laugh, because really what else was there to do? My boyfriend, my Australian beach loving pop star boyfriend was a vampire?

"I ought to know that," I struggled to keep my face straight at the sight of his somber expression. "You know, because I'm a werewolf."

His expression was dead.

"I'm being completely serious."

I studied his eyes for a few moments and saw that he actually believed himself, that he wasn't being mischievous with me. I reached out to take his hand.

"Cody honey, are you on any new medication I should be worried about?"

"No," he shook his head earnestly.

"Well, have you been smelling sharpies or did you take anything you shouldn't have in the last few days? You don't smell like you've been drinking, but maybe did you-"

"Please listen to me," he took my hand in his, and his palms were icy. I gasped at the cold against my skin from his usually warm hands. I glanced down at out interlocked hands, noticing how he was still biting his lip in worry.

"Seriously, what is going on?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Cody sighed. "But it's true. Ever since I was little, and you know what? I can prove it to you?"

"Y-you don't glitter in the sun, do you?" I asked, feeling my head pound. Why did I almost believe him? What was wrong with me, what was going on? Was he sick?

But something in his beautiful crystal eyes showed me he really was being serious, that he meant what he said. And it was crazy, but I'd always known something about him was unearthly. He was simply too beautiful for this planet.

"No, but sometimes when I haven't hunted in a while I get…uh," Cody bit his lip again and I wondered briefly why he kept doing that, when his hand flew to his mouth.

"What?" I asked taking his hand away gently. He was still biting his lip.

"Nothing," he shook his head, turning away from me. "It's too weird."

"Please," I said, gripping his other cold hand in both of mine. Cody nodded slowly, and stopped biting his lip. That's when I saw that his usually pearly teeth were pointed straight up.

"Oh," I said faintly, wondering if I was going to throw up. Maybe I was the one on drugs…Maybe someone spiked my coffee this morning…Maybe that gummy Flintstones multi-vitamin I'd taken was something more than just a vitamin.

"Don't be scared," he said, leaning close. I felt his cold breath on my neck and my heart started to beat faster as his lips found mine. It was a different kiss than the ones we usually shared. It was hungrier, a little more passionate and a lot more forceful.

"Cody," I said, turning out of his lips. His mouth moved to my jaw line and started down my neck. "What does all this mean?"

"Nothing different…Well, there is one thing," he kissed my neck up and down as his freezing hands gripped my waist tight. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about _this_?"

Cody's sharp teeth sunk into my neck and I gasped aloud, shocked as he bit into my skin. I felt his grip tight on my neck, that cold pressure unrelenting. His eyes darted up to meet mine and I saw that their blue warmth was gone, and instead were cold, hard red. And then I started to scream.

"Babe…"

"Angel!"

"Sweetie, wake up!"

"H-huh?"

I sat up to find myself in a spacious room with white washed walls and a wooden floor. I glanced around in the semi-darkness to find Cody next to me, his hand on my lower back. I sat up too, and struggled to wake up fully. He clicked a light on, and he winced at the sudden darkness.

"Are you okay?" he looked alarmed. "You were yelling."

"Cody," I said, feeling breathless and alarmed. It was silly, but I glanced at his mouth and was relieved to see that all his teeth were there and squared off as usual. His hand, which had traveled to my leg instead and was resting on my thigh and as warm as always. His eyes were the same crystal blue. "I have a question. How do you feel about Twilight?"

Cody wrinkled his nose.

"Gross."

I started to laugh, so relieved, and sank back down into his arms. Even though he was clearly confused, he wrapped me back up in them and kissed me on the forehead.

"So are you going to tell me what just happened?"

I peered up at his –thankfully human- face and saw that he was smiling. With his normal teeth. And then I grinned, leaned up to peck his lips and then sank back down.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I just had."

**Note: Haha definitely something I've never done before, and I just had to poke a little bit of fun at Twilight. I mean, I don't have anything against it and I've read all the books and seen all the movies so far but let's face it guys some of the stuff is a little comical. So I'm totally out of ideas and need requests! Fill out the form below. And also, I'm posting the sequels to Postcard From Paradise and Breaking The Rules and I need a few character so could you all go check out my Trouble In Paradise OC Form and audition for a role please? Greyson Oneshots is up too! Review on everything, submit me a character on Trouble In Paradise OC Form, 143!**

** Next up is whoever leaves a request. **


	103. Change

**For Misssyjac623**

"You have to have a sip of this," my friend slurred as she sloshed her drink in front of my face. I wrinkled my nose and took a step away from her. "its blue raspberry vodka, it's sooooo good…"  
>She stumbled a bit and collapsed into my arms, and I quickly straightened her up and took a step back.<p>

"You know I don't drink."

But she was too drunk to realize who she was even talking to. Everybody here was. I should have known enough not to come to this party, but she'd made me with the promise she wouldn't be drinking and we'd only be in and out. However, here we were three hours later and still here, with her completely sloshed.

"Okay," I sighed, walking away from her. I pulled out my phone to call a ride, but realized it was way too loud her to even hear the dial tone over the sounds of drunken yells, the cheers from the people doing body shots and the pounding music so I walked out of the huge living room and down a hallway, and up a flight of stairs. I walked past a bunch of bedrooms which had the doors closed, probably full of people going all the way, and up another flight of stairs which wasn't as big as the other.

It led to a little balcony, and I walked outside to sit down on one of the benches. I closed the door and looked down at the street which was abuzz with cars, headlights on. The balcony was the size of a walk-in closet with two benches lined in red velvet, with red roses on vines intertwined over the ledge that looked out over the city of LA. It smelled sweet, the perfume of roses lingering all around the air.

I pulled out my phone and realized I had no service up here. Great. But there was no way I was going back downstairs into that party, not yet anyway. I needed time to clear my head.

"Okay, babe, come on," I heard a voice struggling back in the house and I whirled around just in time to see my beautiful, quiet sanctuary being invaded. The door opened and a guy came in with his arm firmly around a girl's waist, who was stumbling all around. Her dark curtain of hair swung around her wildly, and her makeup was smeared.

"Oh sorry," he said breathlessly, glancing at me. "There's no other quiet spot for her…I'm Cody."

The girl in his arms giggled before toppling over into the bench with her feet in the air. The teeny tiny purple dress she was wearing rose to reveal a satin thong as she mumbled to herself.

"It's fine. I'm Jocelyn," I avoided his eyes as he sat down on the bench with her, and focused on the view from the balcony.

"Kylie, sit up please," he coaxed, helping her into a sitting position.

"Cody, I have to tell you something," she slurred.

"Yes, baby?"

"I um…I…I forget! Hahahaha, Cody I forgot! Mhmm," she slumped into him, and looked up at him with her head in his lap. "Kiss me so I remember!"

He seemed to sigh a little, but gently pressed his lips onto hers for a second. She tried to pull him in for longer, but he wrinkled his nose and turned away.

"You taste like booze," he wiped his lips against the back of his hand. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face him.

"Can I see your phone for a second?" I asked him.

"It depends how drunk you are," he dug it out of his pocket. "If you'll drop it over the balcony, it's a new iphone five so-"

"I don't drink at all, ever," I cut him off, a little upset at the imposition. But, I did understand. Everyone else at this party was so why wouldn't I be?  
>"Oh good," he handed me his phone. "Me neither."<p>

I checked it, but he had no bars either so I gave it back. He glanced down and saw the lack of service, understanding, and stowed it back into his pocket.

"She is though," he nodded down at his girlfriend, who laughed some more and kicked her legs.

"I see that," I shook my head. She was a pretty girl, it's too bad she was most likely a drunk slut.

"Cody, let's do it," she fell off the bench onto her knees and started to undo his belt. He quickly shrugged her off of him, his cheeks blazing.

"Kylie, stop."

"I know you usually don't want to but we should," she giggled and got back onto the bench, straddling his lap. She tried his shirt this time, but he caught her hands tight and held them at waist level. He glanced over the masses of her dark, wavy hair at me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking really embarrassed. "You shouldn't have to-"

"I think I'm going to leave, don't worry," I said with a small chuckle, getting up.

"No wait, don't go," he struggled to stand up and she fell back onto the bench giggling madly. "You're the only person I've talked to all night who hasn't been completely wasted. I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"But, uh..." I looked back at Kylie, who was now singing a Nicki Minaj song under her breath, confusing all of the words.

"She falls asleep pretty quickly after she's drunk it's why I brought her up here," he looked sort of disgusted. "Please stay, it won't last long."

He sat back down on the couch next to Kylie who continued trying to take off his clothes. I sighed, and sat too wondering exactly what was wrong with me for listening to him.

"Please, Cody," she begged, tugging at his jeans again. "You're so boring!"

"I know," he agreed.

"Just for a few minutes," she reached up his shirt, rubbing her perfect, manicured hands along his taut stomach muscles.

"No," he pushed her hands away, and so she leaned over and started to kiss his abs. He turned out of her, frustrated.

"Kylie, knock it off!"

"Fine, I'll go first," she tugged at her dress.

"Stop," Cody pulled her hands away from the zipper of her dress. "Keep your clothes on."

But she succeeded in getting her dress half, and then unbuckled her own bra.

"Can I please leave now?" I demanded.

Cody looked at me with pleading eyes, clearly saying "please don't leave me alone with her."

"She's almost done, I can tell," he watched her for a second.

"I don't feel so good," Kylie complained, falling a little forward and then she hurled all over the edge of the balcony. Then she sank down onto the bench, her bra pretty much totally off now.

"I told you," Cody sighed, leaning forward. He quickly redid her bra and pulled her limp arms back into her dress, then zipped her back up. He left her on the ground to sleep, though.

"Okay, so how often does she get that drunk?"

"At least once a month," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't judging. "And how often do you get drunk?"

"I've been drunk once in my entire life."

I gave him a funny look, and he turned his head to the side challenging me a little.

"And you don't let her do what she wants when she's drunk?"

"I try not to let her make life altering decisions when she's wasted," he sighed. "She always tries to make me have sex with her, but I know if she was sober she'd have more control so I try to get her to just stop."

"You're a really good boyfriend," I sat back on the couch, impressed.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm really not…"

"Why?"

"I want to break up with her," he said in a low voice. "I can't do it anymore, I can't keep watching her get drunk and just dealing with it, I'm not okay with this. She does it knowingly too, that's the bad part. And then she's throwing up all night and has to stay with me and lie to her parents because she knows she can't go back to them drunk and then I have to hide her from my parents. My sister Alli caught her in my room once and now Alli basically brings any guy she wants home with her because she knows that if I tell my parents, she can tell them about Kylie. I also lost toal respect with Alli because of it, because how can I tell her it's bad to get drunk and sleep around if my own girlfriend tries it constnantl? I'm such a bad role model…Kylie's ruining my relationship with my family, and all my friends and people think I take advantage of her because she gets drunk so much. But if I broke it off she'd just go do it with somebody else, and chances are the next guy she tries to sleep with when she's drunk won't stop her and she'll get pregnant and ruin her life and that's why I stay with her and-"

His voice broke off.

"Sorry. You probably don't care."

"No, you're life's like Jersey Shore," I said, trying not to smile. But then he laughed too.

"Well if you ever need to talk, here's my number," I said scrawling it with a pen out of my bag on his hand. "But I need to go."

"Wait," he said, his hand catching my wrist. His touch was gentle but firm at the same time, and entirely welcome. "Thanks for staying and listening. It means a lot."

"No problem," I gave him a smile. "If you ever, um, get tired of her and want a girl that won't get wasted and try and take off all your clothes, then give me a call."

It was at that moment Kylie decided to mumble in her sleep.

"No, it's _my _rum. Get your own, hoe!"

Cody chuckled and released my arm.

"Okay, bye Jocelyn."

I walked out of the balcony and was on my way down the stairs when my phone rang. I answered it, puzzled at the unknown number.

"Hey."

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, Cody?"

He appeared from between the balcony doors, still speaking into the phone.

"I'm ready for a change…What do you say we get out of here?"

**Note: Hey guys! That one was cool to write because I got to make fun of Kylie and I don't like her so yeah…Actually, I like her I'm just insanely jealous of her. Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time, according to Drake. Hahaha, I'm crazy tonight. And also if anyone's looking for new music I just got Carly Rae Jepsen's new album Kiss and it's pretty good so check it out! Review, 143!**

** Missyjac623: This was originally a General Character but I changed it so it was your name instead that's why the girl doesn't drink so if you do drink sorry it's not accurate, but I don't usually ask stuff like that when I ask for the prompts. Haha, hope you liked it! **


	104. Hide And Seek

**General Character**

** (Mature content! Don't like, don't read!)**

Have you ever done something so wrong that you stopped thinking about doing it? Something that you had to keep a secret from everyone-even your best friends-because you knew if anyone found out you'd lose all the respect and love of everybody you know? Something, a secret, that was like a drug. You know it's wrong, but you just can't stop yourself.

So now I'm praying I don't OD.

Because I am that girl, I'm doing something so wrong and it is completely on purpose. I know it would pretty much kill everybody close to me, that I was holding a loaded gun to the head of the person I love more than anything.

No, I don't cut myself. I don't drink or sniff sharpies behind the bleachers at school. I haven't gotten pregnant or come close, I haven't killed anyone, I haven't smoked. But what I've done is so much worse.

I'm cheating on my steady boyfriend of three years.

Why? I don't know. But I can't stop.

It was worse in a lot of ways than the things I've mentioned before. With any of those things, what's the worst that could happen? I cut and someone finds out then I go to therapy and everything gets better. I drink or use drugs, I go to rehab. I have sex, I lose my innocence. I kill someone, I'm arrested and then everybody can relax because the crazy girl is behind bars. I smoke and I smell bad, and my lungs rot.

But cheating on someone that loves you behind their back? What's the worst that could happen there?

Selfishly, I could lose him. He'd be gone, he wouldn't want to be friends either and I'd have to relearn to do everything for myself, starting with breathing. I'd lose myself, because he's who I am. I wouldn't have a purpose or a life, or at least any life worth living. And then there would be him. Cody. He would be broken, completely. He would never love again, he wouldn't trust any girl ever. He would give up on himself, thinking he couldn't tell the good girls from the evil ones, that he wasn't good enough to have a girlfriend and satisfy her. He would break.

Worse still?

Not only was I cheating on him, I was cheating on him with his very best friend Jake. He was getting so screwed by being with me, but what choice did I have? Besides, I admit to being selfish. I don't want to lose him.

_But I just can't stop._

I can't let go of Jake, I can't stop loving the feeling of his hands on my waist as we kiss with our adrenaline pumping. There was always the risk, always a chance of Cody finding out. The way his hands would tangle up into my hair as he pressed me even closer into his chest, the way my legs wrap around his waist as he lifted me clean off my feet in an effort to get even closer to me, it all just made me crazy and there was no way to want him to stop.

We only had the chance to do it when Cody was around, of course. How obvious would it be if his best friend and his girlfriend hung out together alone? So, we waited. We found short bursts and snippets of time like at the movies when Cody went to get another soda, hanging out in his house when Cody got a business call, backstage at concerts while Cody was in his dressing room.

And it was on a day like that when everything changed.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Alli, Cody's fourteen year old sister, said with excitement evident in her eyes. She, a few of her friends, Cody, Jake, a couple of Jake's friends, and me were all hanging out at Cody's house.

"Okay," Cody said brightly. "I'm it! _ _ _ _, do you want to count with me?"

I was about to answer sure when Jake caught my eye and smirked ever so slightly with a tiny shake of his head. I felt my stomach flip over and I changed mid-sentence.

"Ye-uh, no I wanna hide!" I said, trying to sound excited about the game.

"Okay," Cody chuckled, reaching out to run his fingers through my hair. "Good luck!"

We all spread out and I made sure Jake saw me walk into the closet by the stairs.

"I'm going to go upstairs," I heard him tell Alli, who had a huge crush on him and had been tailing him. He must have tricked her by walking up the stairs and then doubled back down because a few seconds later the closet door opened just wide enough to let in enough light for me to make out a tall broad shadow stepping inside.

"Hello," he said in a low, soft whisper. His accent was more prominent this way and the incredibly sexy rasp in his voice made me feel like I had to touch him as soon as possible. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," I agreed reaching for him. He found my hands in his first and his warm, rough skin burned hot as it collided with mine. From there his hands drifted up my arms and to my shoulders, then down my back finally stopping at my waist. He pulled me close so his hips were bumping against mine and I felt him lean down.

His soft, wispy golden hair tickled my chin and cheek as he nibbled on my neck, his lips fiery and quick against my skin.

"Jake," I mumbled, biting hard on my bottom lip to keep myself from making any noise.

"Too fast?" his breath was hot as he knocked down my bra strop and started to kiss my shoulder.

"No, too slow."

He grabbed the underside of both of my thighs and lifted me, pressing me hard against the closet wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling butterflies in my stomach which was pressed straight against his. His lips tumbled against mine, and I tasted his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't tell where he was now, what he was focusing on since so many things were happening. His body pressing against mine, closing me in to the closet wall which was digging into my back, or his hands which were on my butt and moving quickly, or his lips which were firm against mine.

"Maybe w-we should…check to see if C-Cody," I tried to speak but it was impossible as he pulled away. I was breathing hard and fast.

"He won't find us for awhile," Jake, always perfectly in control whisper. He let my feet touch the floor again and I struggled to stand right but it was hard since my legs were shaking so much. He was kneeling on the closet floor and he moved his hands up from the ankle of my skinny jeans straight up until they reached my thigh. He fumbled with the button on my jeans and undid them, and then my knees gave way.

I dropped onto his lap and his hands were against my bare skin now. He sort of chuckled and repositioned me so I was straddling his waist as his hands moved deeper.

"Too much for you, love?"

I shook my head since I knew I wouldn't be able to talk and linked my arms around my neck so I wouldn't drop anymore. He pressed his chest against mine, and I wished he had more than two hands. His lips were on mine again, and I couldn't breathe. The closet was hot, and Jake was hotter. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I sort of pictured that it was Cody who was now kissing me even rougher and harder as he rebuckled my jeans and started under my top.

His hands were under my bra now as his lips traced hot, flashing patterns on the most sensitive spot on my neck, right under my earlobe.

"Oh my god," I bit my lip until I tasted blood, trying hard to keep quiet but he made it nearly impossible.

As his lips hit mine again, hard, I was blinded by a sudden light. I was confused as Jake pulled away too fast and the spots where his hands had just been burned in protest. I shook my head, trying to clear it and make sense of the image right in front of me. Jake was frozen as he looked up from the close floor, so I followed his gaze.

Oh, _shit. _

The light had been the closet door opening, and in front of it was a face that symbolized pure pain. Cody stood there looking down at us, clearly shocked.

"You found us," Jake said in a weak voice. I shook my head again, trying to clear it from Jake and my eyes burned with purple spots as they adjusted to the light.

"How could you?" three words poured from Cody's lips, but it was enough to let us know exactly how he was feeling. Hurt, angry, confused, betrayed, shocked, disbelieving, regretful, broken.

"Cody, I-I…" I stood up, hoping someone would save me from my stumbling. But Jake was staring down at his lap, cheeks burning bright. "I-This wasn't-Well, we…I mean-Cody, sometimes when…I um, didn't-Well-I guess what I'm trying to say is…I-I-I'm…sorry."

Cody shook his head, his eyes clouded and I saw tears sparkling.

"This wasn't the first time," Cody mumbled, but it wasn't a question. He was merely stating a fact.

"No," I resigned, my head down. "It wasn't."

"H-How long have you two been…?" he croaked.

"Almost a year."

It was Jake who answered this time and Cody made a funny sound, somewhere in between a moan and a cry.

"You were my best friend," Cody shook his head weakly at Jake. Then he looked at me. "We've been dating three years. I loved you."

"Don't say it like that," I reached out to take his hand. "Don't say loved, in a past tense."

"Don't touch me," he pulled away as though I had burned him, and my hands dropped, stung/.

"Look, I know you're upset but can we work through it?" I asked Cody desperately. This sucked. Jake was nothing to me, and the way he just sat there as his best friend broke right in front of him for something he had been a part of made me feel sick to my stomach.

_What had I done?_

"No," Cody said, glaring at me. Even when we fought before, he'd never looked at me like that. This was pure hatred. "We can't work through it, okay? You ruined everything!"

"Please," I said, and my voice broke.

"I can't stand to even be in the same room with you," Cody wrinkled his nose in distaste as he stared at me with those cold, hurt eyes. "I never want to see you again, I don't understand how you ever could even think…"

"But we can't throw away three years for-"

"It was your decision," his voice was cold and measured, careful. All of his walls were up, and I'd gone in a mere matter of minutes from his loved girlfriend who he'd do anything for and share everything with to his worst enemy, a monster. I deserved it.

"I wasn't thinking, I-"

"Oh, for a year?" he snarled. "You never gave it thought, at all? You're full of shit. Get out of my house."

"Cody," I reached out to him again, my hands white and shaking. "I l-love y-"

"_Now."_

I turned on my heel and left, starting to sob as I fled from his house.

**Note: Hey sorry for the long wait but I hope you liked it! Okay, so I wanted to talk a little bit about the whole General Character thing. Basically it's so you can insert yourself into her shoes. I don't give any description, other than clothes usually, and I try to leave a lot of opinions out. I realize with characters like this that people are going to be like "oh, I'd never do that to Cody it couldn't be me" but the fact remains that we all have a little bit of this side in us. This is the part of us that makes us, as humans seek out pleasure. We all do it weather we notice it or not, and this is that part of you magnified. Okay, and as you all know I don't generally write sexy stuff because I don't know how well it turns out or if people are like "ew how gross that's so uncomfortable" when they read it. If you don't like it please tell me, and if you want to see more I guess tell me that too! I'm not very used to writing scenes like that, so yeah! Review and let me know, okay? 143! **


	105. Crazy But True

**General Character**

** (Cody's POV!)**

"I love you baby."

I kissed my girlfriend's cheek, hoping she'd move a little closer to me so I could get her lips instead like she did sometimes but no luck.

"I love you too," she leaned on my shoulder. "But why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Because I was supposed to be at a meeting an hour ago," I reached up to wind my hand into her beautiful, shiny locks of hair and I caught her cheek. I wished more than anything I could stay, but I'd already blown off the recording studio three times this week, two meetings, and a concert rehearsal. If I missed anymore, my parents would ground me.

"Okay," she looked disappointed, and I felt awful for hurting her feelings.

"I'll be back later tonight, though okay?" I said quickly, taking the hand I didn't have in her hair and grabbing hers. "I'll take you out to dinner at that really nice place by the beach and then we'll go for a walk under the stars?"

That got a smile.

"I'll miss you until then," she leaned forward and captured my lips with hers, a little hesitantly. I responded enthusiastically and held her face between my two hands as I kissed her passionately, but made sure to be gentle. I slid my hands down her side, feeling the gentle curve of her waist and then pulled away with a sigh.

She smiled and then waved to me as I slipped into my jacket and walked outside. The car had been waiting for a while, so I climbed into it.

"I was supposed to meet you at three o' clock, right?" my driver asked pointedly.

"Yep," I pulled out my phone and saw that it was shining a four o' five.

"So, that changed?" he asked looking confused.

"No," I said stubbornly. "Three was the time."

"Oh."

He didn't argue or speak as we drove, and then he pulled up to Atlantic Records. I got out of the car, running my hand through my bangs and pulling them up nervously as walked into the building. I made my way down the long hallway and into the meeting room where everybody was sitting around the long table silently.

"Hi, sorry," I said breathlessly as I walked in.

"This meeting started at three fifteen," my father said sharply.

"Sorry, dad," I mumbled sitting down in the chair they had left open for me. Really, it wasn't my fault I'd rather kiss a pretty girl than sit at a meeting about boring things like sale demographics and concert layouts. Really, it was stupid I even had to come to these things.

"Alright, now that we can _finally _start," the head of my branch shot me a look, and I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Cody, there are some things we have to discuss."

"Okay, like what?"

"Like where you were today that made you late."

"I was at the mall," I lied briskly.

"Cody," my mum sighed exasperatedly. "Don't lie. We know you were a _'s house."

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled, giving in. "So?"

"Where were you earlier this week?" my manager continued.

"When?"

"Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday from four to ten when you were supposed to have writing sessions for your new album. We called your phone but you didn't answer."

"It wasn't charged," I lied again. This one was more believable, and nobody objected. Either that or they just didn't care to contradict me.

"Where were you?" he repeated.

"God, I don't know. Um…Tuesday I really was at the mall. Wednesday I was at home, and Thursday I was at a friend's house."

"You were wit all three nights."

It wasn't a question, everybody knew I had been.

"So what?" I repeated.

"Cody, you came to America for a career not a girlfriend," my dad said patiently, leaning forward.

"There's no reason I can't have both."

"Well, if you're going to be responsible about it that's true," my manager said. "But Cody, you haven't written a single song in the last month and our deadline is tomorrow night for the new single to be at least written. We're not going to able to meet it, and it is completely your fault."

"Fine, I'll come to the next writing session," I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't care, but I just cared about my girlfriend a lot more. She was my world.

"No, it's too late for that," my mum said and I glanced at her impatiently.

"Cody," my dad said. "We've all decided that…"

"That what?" I snapped. I know I seemed rude, but at the moment I really didn't care. I was a fifteen year old boy, obviously I was going to hang out with my friends. What did they want from me?

"You can't see her anymore."

I froze.

"What?" I asked, leveling my voice. Obviously I'd heard wrong.

They all glanced at each other.

"Are you telling me I can't see my own girlfriend?"

"Not until the album is done."

"No, you can't do that," I stood up from the table. "That's my girlfriend, you can't control that. There's nothing in the contracts that says-"

"The contract states that you are required to produce to the best of your abilities by assigned deadline," the head of the company's voice drown out my own. "And you're not, so we were just going to drop you from the label. It was your parents' idea to separate you from her, to give you one more chance."

"Whatever," I stormed from the room, clenching my fists in anger as I walked out of the bulding. They couldn't do this to me, they just couldn't! I called my car and got in as soon as it came, trying not to think. I needed my guitar, a pencil, and a piece of paper to get my feelings out. They wanted a song?

Well, they'd get one.

oOo

The next day, I walked into the studio on time with my guitar in hand. I hadn't listened to them last night, and I'd gone out with her anyway. We'd lain on the beach together until she needed to get home for her midnight curfew. But then, I hadn't returned to my own house even though my curfew was the same as hers. Instead I slept over a friends.

I was beyond pissed at my parents, but she'd persuaded me to play nice. So I'd finished the song, and as soon as I walked into the studio I started to play.

"She gives me love, gives me love like all of the time. She's got a big heart, a pretty smile, a beautiful mind. And when she walks in the room, man, look how she shines. Don't need a spotlight, no fancy designs. Yeah, that's my baby that's that's my baby, never gonna leave her you couldn't pay me."

I glanced at my manager, raising my eyebrows challengingly. He looked impressed.

"I always include her in all of my plans she right behind me like the pocket on the back of my pants. And she knowswhat I'm thinking before I get the chance to tell her so I gotta thank her in advance. Yeah, yeah, that's my baby. Never wanna leave her, you couldn't pay me. I think I finally found a girl I want to rule my world."

They all looked stunned.

"All my friends telling me that I should take my time, leave it up to me and I'll be with you day and night. Rain or shine, that's my baby."

I stopped playing and set my guitar down. I glanced at all of them, who were speechless.

"Well?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice from raising. "There's your song. Can I be with my girlfriend now? Please?"

My manager cracked a smile.

"As long as you're here to record that piece of beauty tonight at eight, kid."

"No promises," I grabbed my guitar, but paused at the look on his face. "But I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

**Note: Sorry for the late update, forgive me! Did you like that one? I thought I'd switch it up and put it into Cody's point of view…I hope you thought it was interesting! Review, 143! **


	106. Just Friends

**General Character**

"Babe, are you jealous?" Cody's eyes were trying to lock on mine as we sat together on the couch in his living room. His sister was having a party, and she invited nearly everyone she knew. Unfortunately, that included Cody's amazingly beautiful ex-girlfriend, Kylie.

He had given her a huge hug when she walked through the door, dressed perfectly in a tight fitting black crop top and skinny jeans with high, strappy heels. Her long dark hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a lot of makeup, and I recognized her eye shadow was smoky lavender, Cody's favorite color on her.

"No, I'm not jealous," I said shortly staring down at my phone which wasn't even turned on. It reflected the full, yellow moon which could be seen from the window over my shoulder.

"Are you jealous?" Cody repeated softly, as though he hadn't heard me.

"Cody, no."

"Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Are you sure that you're not jealous?"

"Yes," I gritted my teeth. "I'm positive."

"Good," he grinned. "Can I have a hug?"

"Why don't you go ask Kylie?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, and Cody sighed.

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. "Darling, I don't like Kylie anymore. I love you and only you, and there's nothing she or any girl could _ever _do to change that."

I crossed my arms over my chest, not buying it. I'd heard that before, he'd have to do better.

"And Kylie is nowhere near as beautiful as you are?"

I shook my head.

"She's not even close," he went on. "You're so, so lovely and perfect and beautiful and there's not any way I could ever, ever love you anymore than I already do, because I do so much already. You're my everything, my whole life."

"Cody," I sighed. "Stop."

"Please, I'm begging," he stood up and came over to the chair I was in, and perched himself on the arm of it. "Don't be upset, I can't even explain how much you mean to me. Kylie's just a friend."

He took my hand and his eyes burned with the intensity of his words, and I felt myself blush a little. He wouldn't look away, and his beautiful gray-green eyes seemed to almost hypnotize me.

"Okay," I said softly.

"Okay?" he repeated, almost disbelievingly. "We're all good now?"

"Yeah," I nodded and finally succeeded in pulling out of his gaze. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great," he grinned. "Now how about that hug?"

I let myself fall into his arms, relaxing into the comforting warmth of his chest. Even better, I reached up to plant my lips on his in a kiss to let him know that I really did forgive and believe him. He kissed me back and I knew everything was better.

"Kay," I pulled out of his lips and he tried for a second to recapture mine, but then gave up. "Maybe we should go check on Alli to make sure she's not like, going all the way with some guy."

Cody didn't reply, just pouted for a second.

"You always pull away first."

"Huh?"

He looked a little upset, but mostly concerned.

"Whenever we kiss," he explained. "You always pull away after like, five seconds. Always. Like you don't like to kiss me anymore."

"Cody," I let out a deep breath, exasperated. "You can't be serious right now."

"I'm serious," he assured me. "And I want to know why."

"I do like to kiss you," I said with a sigh, but I felt a little like I was lying. Which was utterly preposterous, because he was my boyfriend and he was a _very _good kisser, but I always pulled away and I had no idea why. It was like I did it unconsciously.

"Prove it," he said. "Kiss me right now, and don't pull away until I do."

"No way," I shook my head, knowing full well that if this happened we'd be kissing all night, and I wouldn't be able to breath and my cheeks would get all red and my hair all disheveled and it would just be a big mess.

"Thought so," he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's not because it's you, maybe I just don't like kissing," I said with a little laugh. He looked as though he didn't believe me, and so I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Don't be sorry," he said with a weak smile, and he helped me to my feet. "C'mon, you're right we should go check on Alli."

I followed him out into the living room, which was dark and lit up only by strobe lights Alli had managed to set up. I tried to grab Cody's hand just as a wave of people passed by us, but I missed and when I looked over my shoulder I saw he was lost in the crowd.

I spotted Alli instead, sitting alone near the giant set of speakers and so I set my path on her. I noticed she had changed from her bright blue mini and white sweater with boots to an outfit similar to Kylies; a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a midriff exposing dark purple tank top, with lots of eye shadow. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Hey Als," I shouted over the stereo, which was playing a remix version of Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. She said something back, but I couldn't hear her over the music.

"_CHECKED OUT OF MY ROOM HIT THE ATM, LET'S HANG OUT IF YOU'RE DOWN TO GET DOWN TONIGHT."_

"What?" I cupped my hand around my ear. She yelled louder, but I still couldn't make out a word.

"_WOOOOAAH OH OH OH OH WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME."_

Giving up, she stood and grabbed my arm. She led me outside of the party, back to the room Cody and I had just been in.

"How's it going?" she laughed, her Australian accent laced with happiness.

"Not bad," I settled on, instead of saying okay because well, face it. Things weren't okay, and even not bad felt like an extreme exaggeration.

"Where's Cody?" she wondered.

I shrugged.

"I lost him. So what boy did you kiss tonight?" I laughed, because Alli was infamous for her one-night romances that usually lasted the duration of a party.

"Ryan Beatty," she chuckled, naming one of her favorite "friends". I shook my head with a chuckle, still sort of shocked by how she was. I should be used to it by now, most girls in Hollywood were like her. Including Kylie, who was strangely out of sight for once. Usually she liked to come see me at parties to make fun of my hair or clothes or outfits, whatever she could think of in her snide, indirect way.

"So have you seen Kylie?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"Last time I saw her she was by the front door putting on more eyeliner," Alli shrugged. "Hey, if you don't mind I'm going to go find Ryan..."

"No, go for it," I said with a smile. I followed her out of the living room, and then we parted ways. I flowed with the crowd until I was deposited at the bathroom. I figured I should go in to check my hair, so I turned the door handle. It was unlocked, so I walked in.

Well, I thought numbly. There was Kylie. And Cody too.

Kylie was sitting on the bathroom sink being pressed up against the mirror by Cody, who had her face in between his hands and was kissing her tenderly. She was kissing him back, pressing her body into every crevice of his. They were so close, her hips gyrating a little against his stomach. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, and every few seconds when one of them pulled away to breath it was like the sound of a toilet plunger.

I just stood there, letting the waves of pain wash over me as every beautiful word Cody had ever said to me became the ugliest lies ever told.

The thoughts of the most recent ones, less than twenty minutes ago left the deepest cuts.

"_I can't even explain how much you mean to me."_

"_Kylie is nowhere near as beautiful as you are_."

_"You're my everything, my whole life."_

_ "Kylie's just a friend."_

I just stood there in the dimly lit bathroom until Cody looked up.

"Oh Kylie," he murmured, reaching forward and tangling his fingers in her long dark hair. "That was amazing, I never get kisses like that from-"

He froze at the sight of me in his peripheral vision, and then slowly turned his head.

"Oh my God," he said softly, then swore under his breath as I just stood there watching. I tried to speak, and my words came out first small and soft, but then my voice broke.

"Just friends?"

**Note: Didja like it? I painted the girl in the cheater's light, so I figured Cody had to get his fair share of cheatiness! Hahaha and I totally think he's dating Kylie Jenner, I dunno about you guys. I also think he wrote the song on his album Back To You about her because it says "Lovely, I know that your sister doesn't trust me." And Kylie Jenner is the Kardashians' half sister, and Cody hangs out with them all the time. He went to Scott Disick's restaurant opening in New York, went to the Laker's game with Kylie and Kendall, and the whole family went to his album listening party. Also he was caught holding hands with her, and he always holds the door when they "hang out." But the sister thing I think is about Kourtney, because Kim tweets him all the time about how great his music is, Kendall thinks Kylie "should totally marry an Australian", Khloe tweeted him a few times and was talking to him at the restaurant. The only one who hasn't had anything to do with him is Kourt! Hahaha thanks for listening to my theory, which is TOTS RIGHT! lol Review, if not just to ponder my insanity! 143! **


	107. Competition Cruise

**General Character**

"I hate boats," I grumbled to my best friend. We were on our starting port on a cruise through Barbados, but I couldn't enjoy myself. Not only had my boyfriend just broken up with me through a text message. And as I had freaked out over it, I lost grip of my phone and it flew over the boat ledge and landed with a splash in the ocean. Plus it was cloudy out, and the room we were staying in was below sea level by so much that our ears popped so it wasn't even like I could sleep the trip out. The view through the windows down there were sort of scary too, with nothing around us but churning navy water with the occasional school of fish.

How relaxing.

"Deal with it," she replied in a measured voice. I knew she was getting sick of my complaining. "I'm going down to our room to unpack. You coming?"

"No, it's scary down there."

She rolled her eyes and got up from where we were sitting on the sundeck in one of the hard plastic chairs that were lined up and down the deck. She disappeared through the door, leaving me to sigh and glance out at the murky ocean. It would have been pretty if it was sunny and not quite as windy, and if I had been in the mood to appreciate beauty.

I decided I was thirsty and would go get a bottle of water from the deck below, so I got up and started to walk along the unstable surface of the boat. It was hard with the boat tipping from side to side gently as it rode on the waves.

It was just when I had gotten the rhythm of walking straight down when the boat lurched sideways and I stumbled, then fell into one of the seats.

"Hello there."

I realized I had fallen right into someone's lap. I looked up and saw a mass of blonde hair surrounding a face of a kid who looked around my age, if not a little older.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled embarrassedly, trying to get up from his lap.

"Don't be," he chuckled as the boat lurched again. "Here, take a seat while we wait for the turbulence to pass. Jake, move over."

The kid next to him smiled at me, and slid one chair over. He looked just like the first but with tanner skin and lighter hair.

I did as he said.

"Are you alright?" the second one asked me. His voice was a little deeper, and he had a very distinct Australian accent while the first kid's was not as noticeable.

"I'm fine," I felt my cheeks flushing. They were so cute! Why did I chose then to be a complete spaz and fall like a loser?

"I'm Cody," the first one smiled. "And that's my friend Jake."

"I' _."

"Wow, that's such a beautiful name."

The more Cody spoke, the more distinct his accent became.

"Cody, tone it down," the second one, Jake, started to laugh.

"Huh?" Cody looked confused.

Jake turned to me with a smirk.

"Whenever he tries to flirt he like, intensifies his accent. Mine's natural because I still live on the Gold Coast, but he moved to LA a few years ago. So the stronger his accent is, the more he likes you. I'd run if I were you, because I don't think it's been that strong since his last girlfriend and that relationship lasted like, three months. That's a long time to put up with Cody," Jake went on as Cody's face became increasingly red.

"Stop, Jake," Cody said warningly.

Jake laughed.

"Why should I? I think she likes me better than she likes you already. Right?"

I was about to answer when Cody put his hand on my shoulder from behind me and turned me gently. He was clearly trying to make Jake look as bad as Jake had made him, but was struggling to find the right words.

"Jake's gay," he finally blurted out. I laughed, and Jake looked offended.

"I am not," he assured me. "I like girls…girls like you."

"That's just what he tells people," Cody said in an exaggerated whisper. "But he listens to Justin Bieber and has a poster of Scott Disick on his bedroom wall."

I glanced at Jake, waiting for him to deny it. He didn't.

"Is that true?" I turned and asked with a giggle.

"Well sorry I appreciate greatness," Jake chuckled, and I laughed again. He glanced over my shoulder at Cody. "Hey look, I made her laugh."

"That was all me," Cody turned me back to face him, and I felt myself smiling. "He's also a male model."

"Just because I have better abs than you doesn't mean there's any reason to hate on me," Jake ran a hand through his floppy blonde locks, and Cody rolled his eyes.

"I have better abs than him, he's lying," Cody said in that same loud whisper. I laughed again, and found I couldn't stop as they tried to out-do each other.

"Do not," Jake pulled up his white v neck and flashed an impressive six-pack. "Check this out. You can even touch if you want."

"I'm good," I giggled.

"C'mon, Cody, show her yours," Jake taunted. "She needs to compare perfection to…less than perfection."

"No way," Cody folded his arms across his chest.

"Exactly," Jake said, smirking. "Because he knows he's not as good as me."

"No, because I don't want you to be ashamed of yourself when you realize how amazing my abs are."  
>Cody lifted up his shirt quickly and showed his stomach which was taut and toned and tan. He wasn't as broad as Jake was, but he was just as toned.<p>

"See?" Cody said smugly.

"Whose are better?" Jake turned to me and nudged my knees playfully.

"I'd say you're…even," I decided still laughing. Cody grinned at me, and Jake winked.

"So what are you doing for dinner tonight?" Cody asked. "Want to go out with me?"

"Can I have your number?" Jake blurted out.

"Yeah, sure," I answered Cody, quite calmly. I looked at Jake, who was waiting expectantly. "And my phone is somewhere in the ocean behind us. I dropped it."

Cody started to laugh.

"Looks like she made her decision," he told Jake, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"Huh?" I asked, confusedly.

"Well it's just convenient that your phone "fell" into the ocean. You probably are physic or something and knew Jake would want your number, so you threw it."

I laughed again as Jake put his arm around me, trying to top Cody.

"Can I come to dinner with you two?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"Uh, sure," I answered, and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Haha," Jake turned to the other blonde boy. "It's not even a date."

"But it will be, right?" Cody looked back at me, and I laughed even harder.

"And just think," Jake said, his arm still around me. "If the boat hadn't lurched, you wouldn't have to deal with us."

I laughed.

"I promise I don't mind."

And I thought this cruise was going to be boring…

**Note: Lame and pointless, I know. But please review anyway! So you've probably noticed I haven't been updating as often as usual, and I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do to change that! I'm really sorry about how annoying the random updates are, and I hope things will be a little better towards middle November, maybe. Also I haven't forgotten about the other more adult story I've promised you, and I will post the first chapter of it soon! I'm sorry for the wait, review, 143!**


	108. Happy Halloween!

**General Character**

"Cody, Cody, Cody! I'm so excited! Halloween is my favorite!"  
>Tom screeched excitedly as his big brother helped him into his costume. Tom was being Plankton from SpongeBob, his favorite cartoon. Halloween wasn't really a big thing in Australia, but once Cody's family moved to America Tom was charmed into loving the holiday as any child would be. Who could say no to costumes, pranks, and candy?<br>"Yes, I'm aware," Cody looked tired already, and shot me a pleading look. I smiled weakly, knowing that he was blaming me. Tom was just going to accompany Mr. and Mrs. S*mpson and Alli to one of Alli's fashion shows tonight, and was bummed he was missing trick-or-treating.

I'd jumped in at once and volunteered Cody and I to take him out, since it seemed upsetting to me that he should miss his favorite part of his favorite holiday. Cody had pouted a little at first, because his Halloween plans involved us having the house to ourselves and turning the lights out so the kids wouldn't think he was home and come knocking at the door. The way he put it, there were "limited activities we could do in the dark so we'd have to improvise." And then he winked.

But, I'd told myself he would get over it. And he would.

"Tom, how about you go upstairs and grab your candy bag and put on some sneakers?"

"Plankton doesn't wear sneakers, silly goose."  
>"Well he does today," I giggled as Cody straightened up from zipping Tom's costume. I reached up to rub his shoulders and I felt him relax into my a little. As the green blur that was Tom running up the stairs bobbed out of sight, Cody turned and pulled me close to him.<p>

"So here's the plan. We take him to like five houses and then bring him back home and then send him to go eat his candy and play video games until he crashes, then we celebrate the holiday my way."

I giggled as his hands slipped underneath the waistline of my top and he traced little patterns on my bare skin. He leaned in to kiss me for a second, and then pulled away.

"No, we have to do this the right way," I said, feeling my eyes light up. "Tom's going have the best Halloween ever."

"A sugar high crash makes for great memories," Cody tried to recapture my lips, but I didn't let him and he pouted a little. "Fine. We'll take him out the right way."

"Good," I pressed myself into him and connected our lips once more. His hands traveled more and more and the kiss grew deeper until the sound of Tom's sneaker-clad footsteps made him pull away.

It was my turn to pout.

"Hey, we could have done that all night if someone hadn't decide it would be more fun to take an eight year old trick or treating," Cody brushed a finger against my lips as he pulled away, and I grabbed his hand instead.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Tom sang in an almost scary impersonation of SpongeBob.

"Hey, I thought you were Plankton," Cody teased, opening the door and letting Tom run ahead through it. Cody and I followed him.

"So guess how much candy I'm going to get?" Tom bobbed down the street and Cody swung our interlocked hands as we followed him. The neighborhood was dark and the moon full. A light breeze toyed with Cody's locks and blew through my hair as we followed him.

"How much candy?" Cody played along.

"_All _the candy."

I laughed as Tom ran up the driveway to the first house.

"Remember to say thank you," Cody reminded him, slipping his arm around my waist. He leaned his cheek against my hair as we watched Tom get his candy, and then compare costumes with the other kids that were at the door.

"You should have dressed up for Halloween," I felt Cody close his eyes, worn out from our long day. So far we'd gone out for coffee early, then he had to go to the studio so I sat with him and listened to him record, then he had to go over to his friend Justin's house for a bit, and then we went back to his house and made Halloween cookies with Alli and Tom, then went back out to pick up Tom's costume and candy for the bowl Cody's mom would set out later, and then we went back to his house and said goodbye to his family, ate pizza, and then helped Tom into his Halloween costume. It was only seven o' clock, but I was just as tired as he was.

I laughed.

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious," he mumbled and I felt an increase of weight as he sort of drifted off, using my hair as a pillow.

"As what, baby?"

"Hmm…A French maid. Or a hula girl with the sexy little skirt. Or that kitty costume we saw at The Grove."

I chuckled.

"So a slut?"

"Hey, it's Halloween," he defended, and I felt him open his eyes. "There's no such thing as sluts on Halloween."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Tom came running back down the driveway. He immediately grabbed one of my hands and one of Cody's, and literally dragged us to the next house.

"Come on, guys. The lady at this house gives out _three _full size Snickers!"

And from then on, it was nothing but racing from house to house with no downtime whatsoever. We covered about five miles in two hours, and then Cody checked his watch.

"Okay, kiddo. It's past nine o' clock, I think it's time to head back home, huh?"

"One more house," panted Tom, dragging the candy sack that was almost twice his size behind him.

"I don't think so. Can you carry that by yourself?"  
>"Yes," Tom panted. We walked a little more slowly down the deserted street, weighed down by the candy bag and our tired feet. Cody was silent as we padded along. The last of the kids were going indoors now, and the lights of most houses were going out.<p>

"You okay?" I wrapped myself around Cody's arm, and he smiled down at me.

"Just tired."

"Well I'll tuck you in when we get home," I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds amazing," he chuckled and I quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I tried to walk. My heel was stuck in a massive wad of gum, no doubt spit out by one of the kids trick-or-treating.

"I'm stuck in gum," I tried to pull away, but whatever that stuff was made of it was like cement and my foot came out of my shoe. I giggled and leaned down, un-sticking myself with my hand instead. I finally freed my foot and looked up at Cody's pitying smile.

"All better?" he laughed.

"Absolutley," I giggled back. "Tom, did you see that?...Tom?"

I looked ahead, and saw he was gone. Cody met my eyes, his wide with fear.

"Shit."

"Where do you think he went?" I asked quickly.

"He probably went to another house," Cody bit his bottom lip. "Look, the one up ahead has lights. I bet he's there, waiting for us."

Cody and I hurried, almost running to the house in the distance. It was clear before we got there that Tom was nowhere in sight.

"That one, then," Cody pointed to one even further along, the way we'd come. We did the same thing, and arrived at that one breathless and panting.

"Cody," I gripped his arm, fear crowding into my st0mach. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I know," he said hoarsely. "Come on, we'll go to my house and call the police. It's okay, we'll find him."

As we ran, I tried not to think of all the creepy people who made their moves on Halloween. Kidnappers would normally be the worst threat since we were in a ritzy Hollywood Hills neighborhood, but there was probably worse out tonight. And besides, kidnappers weren't exactly a low-list threat.

I shuddered, imagining innocent little Tom walking all alone in the dark and ran faster. Cody followed my lead and we got to his house. I didn't realize I was crying until we burst through the front gate.

"You call the police," Cody's voice was shaking, and his breathing uneven as we raced up the front walk. "I'll call my parents and tell them to come home."

"Right," I panted, brushing the tears away impatiently. "Cody, I'm s-so scared for him."

He didn't assure me that Tom would be alright, he just nodded.

"Me too."

We burst through the door, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Cody skidded to a stop, and we stared disbelievingly at the sight in front of us.

"Tom!"

He sat on the candy wrapper littered floor, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's and his hands chocolate coated as he dug through his candy stash.

"What took you guys so long to get home?"

**Note: Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed. What is everyone doing this year? I'm taking my little brother and niece out trick-or-treating…lol, I wish I had a Cody to go with! Have a fun night and be safe! Review, 143!**


	109. Saving Her

** For Asia **

"Asia, could you please stop reading that?" my best friend Gabi implored, her brown eyes wide.

"No," I replied snappishly, scrolling down the screen. I read more Tweets about the pictures Cody had posted of us at the beach, from the girls my boyfriend loved more than he loved me. The ones he called "Angels."

**KatieCat97: Ew Asia is so ugly cody could so better! Like me ahahahaa love you codes!**

** Codysbabe: gross why does he even date her?**

** pompompopprincess143: Dump that weirdo codes!**

** 1DCodyluv: hahaha! What kills me is he could get anyone he wants and he's with her. What's the deal?  
><strong>Oh great. One new comment. I clicked it open.

** Gabilin143: Asia, shut the computer off now! This isn't healthy!**

I glanced at Gabi, who slid her phone into her pocket with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Seriously," she said in a soft voice. "Come on, shut it off. Cody will be back with the pizza in like five minutes. Let's just talk until then, okay? No phones, no computers, just talking."

I glared at Gabi, and then turned back to the computer. We were in her light, modern living room. It was evening time, and it was raining lightly. The sound would have been almost comforting if I was in a better mood.

"Okay, that's it," I heard her sigh and then she got up and slammed the screen down. I pulled my hands away just in time.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded. "Just leave me alone!"

"Asia," she said again, her voice still soft. I knew she was trying to hide the pain of being shouted at from me, because she knew it would just hurt me worse. But that just made me feel worst of all, couldn't I do anything right?

I hate myself. What couldn't I screw up? Seriously, sometimes it seems like life would just be better if I wasn't here at all.

"What?" I asked, trying to control my voice.

"Did you take your anti-depressants?"

I avoided her eyes.

"Asia."

Her voice was stern.

"I'm tired of them, okay?" I demanded. "I'm tired of relying on pills to make me happy. I just want to be me, I want to be myself without anything controlling what I do or what I say."

"You. Have. To. Take. Your. Pills."

Gabi's usually chirpy voice was deathly serious.

"You have to, Asia. Do you have them?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied glumly. She was about to speak, tell me to take them, when the door opened quietly behind her. I watched my boyfriend walk in with a pizza box and press his fingers to his lips with a wink at me.

"Well then," she started, and then screamed as Cody's fingers dug into her ribcage from behind.

"Cody," she shrieked, jumping up at once. "You scared me."

"Yeah, I saw," he chuckled, depositing the pizza at the dining room table. "Asia, babe, why the sad face?"

"Nothing," I forced a smile. "Just thinking."

"Okay," he smiled at me, knowing that I'd talk if I wanted to but he wouldn't make me. "Come have some pizza, I got your favorite."

He took my hands in his and helped me up. As we crossed to the table, I felt his fingers brush along my wrists, feeling the scars along them. He'd done this enough to be familiar with it, but I always felt his hands drop a few degrees in temperature and the lights in his eyes almost dimmed as he thought of me hurting myself like this. He knew he could protect me from anything.

Except for myself.

He stopped at a fairly new one, from two nights ago when I'd started reading the comments about myself on Twitter.

"Asia."

His throat was full and he gazed into my eyes as we sat down at the table, across from Gabi.

"I'm fine, Codes."

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't let go of my hand.

oOo

**Cody's POV**

I held her hand as I pushed a piece of pizza on a plate towards her, and one towards Gabi.

"So guess what happened to me the other day?" the bubbly brunette across from me giggled as she started to tell a story. By the end of it, Asia was laughing and I felt grateful for the millionth time that she had Gabi.

I loved Asia, so so much, but she couldn't just have me to trust in her life. What if I hurt her? And I knew Gabi felt the same way.

"No way," my girlfriend laughed into her hand. "Seriously, Gabs?"

"Yeah," Gabi laughed. "Really."

"Oh my god," Asia melted into another fitful of giggles. I glanced down at her, noticing her laugh sounded a little off. Maybe she was getting sick or something.

"Hahaha," Asia giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder. As I leaned down to kiss her forehead, I saw a flash of pain in her eyes but a second look showed me that she was smiling. I shrugged it off, and she let me kiss her. Her long, dark brown hair brushed against my cheek.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she smiled in that same off-way and then got up. Her brown eyes weren't lit.

"Okay," I said half-jokingly. "Hurry back to me as soon as you can, sweetie."

"Of course."

And then she was gone. I glanced at Gabi, who watched her go with a frown.

"What's going on?" I asked, leaning across the table.

"Nothing," Gabi shook her head, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Gabi, don't even try. What's wrong with her?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

I just gave her that same look, and eventually she sighed.

"She hasn't taken her anti-depressants, that's all. She says she's tired of the way they make her feel, but Cody, she needs them."

"Well if she doesn't want to take them, she shouldn't have to," I said stubbornly.

"Look," Gabi glared at me. "I know it sucks to have someone you love so much rely on something other than you to be happy, but Asia's sick. Sicker than either one of us can imagine, and dating you doesn't help."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied, stung.<p>

She softened.

"I know you mean well, Cody. But she's in the spotlight with you, and that's hard. You know it is."

"Well she never complains," I said softly.

"Of course she doesn't," Gabi reached across the table and put her hands in mine like a best friend. I held them in my own, absentmindedly feeling Gabi's scar less wrists. I wished Asia's felt like this, I wish the girl I loved more than anything would stop hurting herself like she did. Asia was my life, and when she hurt herself it hurt me.

We sat like this for a few minutes, until Gabi loosened her grip and pulled away. She glanced down at her phone, her eyes a little cloudy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She's been gone almost ten minutes…"

We sat in silence for a second, and I felt myself stand up suddenly. My chair fell behind me and crashed to the ground before the thought even made sense. Gabi was standing too.

"Quick," she said hoarsely, and I raced towards the bathroom.

"Asia," I yelled, running as fast as I could through Gabi's house. I almost crashed into the bathroom door, pounding on it. "Asia, open the door. Please! Asia!"

I jiggled the knob, pounding on the door. Gabi pushed me aside and stuck a hairpin in expertly and unlocked it from the outside with shaking fingers. As it opened, a sight that made my heart stop came into view.

Asia, lying on the ground with a bottle of pills in her hands, twitching. Her dark hair swirled around the floor like a doll's as her pale body shook and twitched at that wrong angle. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was sweating and panting.

"Oh my God," Gabi broke down, right there in the doorway, and she sat down outside the door, her hands shaking as she took out her phone to call someone.

Who? Asia's parents? The police?

It didn't matter.

I fell onto my knees, hard. I grabbed Asia's wrist, feeling only a butterfly of a pulse.

"Asia," I yelled her name again. "How many pills did you take?"

She couldn't even hear me. I glanced at the bottle in her hand. They were the anti-depressants, but she had taken half the bottle. There were some strewn around the toilet seat, and one was clumped in her hair.

It wasn't too late, she was still breathing.

I sat her up and forced her mouth open. I pounded on her back and gagged her, once, twice, until she threw up. She missed the toilet entirely, and I watched as at least twenty pills reappeared. I pushed on her stomach again, and she threw up some more.

Her pulse was more definite, and she was definitely awake now. She clutched at her throat, and opened her eyes.

"Water," she croaked and I took a paper cup from the sink without letting go of her and filled it. I handed it to her, not speaking. I knew I wouldn't be able to, even if I tried.

After a few moments, I did.

"How many pills did you take?" I croaked out.

"Obviously not enough. I'm still here, aren't I?"  
>"Asia," I pulled her close and held her shuddering body in my arms, so thankful she was alive. I held her, and I didn't let go as she cried into me. I knew she knew she made a mistake by the tiny words she whispered before the paramedics showed up at Gabi's bathroom door.<p>

"Cody, I'm sorry."

**Note: Well that was depressing, but I'm pretty sure that's what my amazing friend, the beautiful and perfect Asia was going for! :) Did you guys like it? I know it's kinda different, but I've been going through a lot of stuff like this lately with some people I know and I felt like it needed to be written. I'm very used to this sort of thing, so if you're going through anything feel free to DM me on Twitter or just talk to me on fanfiction! I want to help anyone who needs me! Sorry I haven't updated lately, like I said a lot's happened since I've last wrote! I'm trying to keep up with everything! If you wanna review, I'd appreciate it!  
>Asia: Did you like it? I hope I did okay! Tell me how I did, love you! <strong>


End file.
